Harry Potter and The Chance at a New Life
by kossboss
Summary: A small change in Harry's battle with the Basilisk had him slowly absorbing Voldemort's memories from the Horcrux in his scar. Follow Harry as he makes preparations to leave the Wizarding world behind for good and embark on a long and exciting journey into the unknown. Little does Harry expect to be launched into a world of false gods and spaceships. Smart/Powerful/Grey Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE/NOTE on this chapter:** So the first chapter on this story is **extremely** rough, but still fits the purpose it was supposed to, therefor I am not planning on doing any major edits/rewrites of the first chapter till I have the story finished, or mostly finished. That being said I hope that you bear through this chapter if it comes off as a bit too cliche, or marysueish, and give the second chapter a try as it sets the tone, and it a huge improvement (IMO) from this chapter._

General Disclaimer: I own nothing but my combination of words. All recognizable characters or events are owned by either Stargate or HP copyright holders or possibly someone else, even other FF writers.

 _The Author:_

 _This is my first fanfiction and my first real attempt at a novel length fiction. I am a rabid reader and love fanfiction however I am also dyslexic, this has meant I have been reserved about writing myself. This could also mean that some of my writing may come off as odd or just wrong in certain places. If this happens I would love it if the reader would message me the sentence and highlight the issue, otherwise just carry on._

 _The Story:_

 _This story came to me because of my love of a few stargate and hp fanfictions, more so their crossovers. That means some cliches will be present. I have 10 pages of outline for this story already created but this is in no means the entire story outline. That means as I go along I will be adding and expanding the outline, which could possibly even include ideas by reviewers if I like them and feel they would fit in the story. That does not mean I have no idea or direction I will be going in. I have a few story arcs throughout and possible directions of the overall story in mind. These are not set in stone and more than likely will evolve as this is written. Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are appreciated. Most chapters will be about 4-6k words and I hope between school and work I will be able to put at at least one chapter a month. Right now with current plans the story will more than likely be 250K+ words. This fic will feature a smart/powerful/grey Harry with some cliches and crack added in._

 _Does not have a BETA ATM._

 _The Chapter:_

 _This first bit is more of a prologue and a reflection on the past by Harry. This means that there are very few if any conversations that will take place directly and more just the results are mentioned. This chapter will be longer than the others in the future as it will be the set up to Harry leaving the wizarding world behind. After this chapter we will start having stargate elements added in. The pacing of this chapter might feel off but that is because I am trying to fit a few years at hogwarts into the prologue. The pacing will change in the second chapter._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Watching the veil of the arch in front of him flutter back and forth, Harry James Potter, the so called boy who lived, contemplated his life looking back to see just how he had gotten to this point.

The series of events that led him to be in front of the arche could almost all be traced to the last week of his second year at Hogwarts. More specifically to during his battle with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. When he stabbed the sword of Gryffindor through the mouth of the snake, one of the fangs stabbed into his shoulder blade rather than simply into his flesh, this made all the difference. When Fawkes cried into his wound after he stabbed the journal, the tears caused the small flecks of basilisk fang still embedded in his wound to fuse with bone and more importantly his bone marrow.

The battle and its aftermath were the catalyst that changed his life, for hopefully the better. The results of the fusing made his blood take on the properties of the basilisk venom. Making him immune to almost all poisons and venoms; but more importantly started to decay what he now knows is the horcrux in his scar. His blood also had the curious result of taking on the characteristics of basilisk venom when removed from his body.

With the slow break down of the soul shard in his scar, the memories of Voldemort's early life started to enter his mind. This at first was not an issue as they came slowly and were barely a distraction but as the process continued and as the soul shard weakend this increased the rate of memories being absorbed. When he had made it back to the Dursleys a week after the battle in the chamber he had a massive headache from absorbing Tom's memories up to his fifth year. As well as being moody from the conflicting and polarizing emotions associated with many of Tom's memories. After being warned of Marge's imminent arrival in three weeks and being locked in his room he took stock of his situation.

Searching his mind for a solution to his problem, which turned out to be more difficult that he thought due to the clutter of Tom's memories. When he found it he said a small thanks to Merlin that Tom started to practice Occlumency during his second year giving him the solution he needed. Using the mind arts that night he was able start building his mind palace and start to catch up on the backlog of memories from Tom's first 15 years of life. He sorted them by first removing the emotions of all the memories then sorting both the emotions and memories into specific rooms within his mind palace.

He decided to store Tom's emotions that where connected to memories in specific rooms separate from the memories in question. This allowed for him to access Tom's knowledge without having the emotional baggage, but also had the positive side effect of having a pure source of a specific emotion he may need to help fuel his magic in some spells.

Waking from his meditative trance by banging on his door from his cousin as he walked by, he realized he had spent the entire night sorting through Tom's memories. During that time he came to the conclusion that the rate of absorption of memories was increasing meaning that he would need more time undisturbed to concentrate on his meditation and mind arts.

The other realization he made is that there was a change happening to his magic as well now that the soul shard in his scar was decaying. Going down stairs to get a quick meal he used the time to implant with legilimency the suggestion that that the dursleys should ignore him for the remainder of the summer.

With hopefully his immediate Dursley issue fixed he went upstairs to his room and made the decision to call out to Dobby. Quickly calming the house elf down after being called the greatestest wizard ever, he was able to bind Dobby to him. Of course that was only after being negotiated down to paying him only 1 galleon a month rather than a day. Asking Dobby to provide him with meals and ensure that he eats them over the summer, he quickly dived back into sorting Tom's memories before he lost himself to them.

It took nearly two weeks for the horcrux to finish breaking down completely and for him to finish sorting through the memories. He had spent the entire two weeks between sleeping, eating, and the mind arts. By the time he had finished sorting the memories the amount of time he required for sleep had dropped to nearly nothing with needing less than an hour throughout the day due to his near mastery of Occlumency.

After 'waking' from his meditative state when the last bit of horcrux quietly died as it had not enough energy left to even scream out with theatrics he immediately felt a difference in his magic. It felt as if a blanket that he never knew that was smothering him had been lifted away. He felt his magic serging throughout his body fresh and clean like he had never felt it before.

Looking around the blurry room he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, only to open them to as far as he can tell 20/20 vision. He notices a faint aura surrounding his various magical items in his room. The horcrux must have been damaging his sight as well as his magic was the only conclusion he could come to. When the horcrux was finally fully destroyed it also seemed to have given him minor mage sight.

Besides feeling clean his magic stores had also massively increased as the constant drain from the soul shard had been removed. With the simple scan of his internals with his magic he determined that his control has increased to level just moderately below the ritualy enhanced Voldemort.

He took the changes to himself in stride impart thanks to the occlumency but also due the vast experience Tom had with undergoing magical and bodily changes during rituals. Once again thanking Merlin for the knowledge he was able to steal from Tom's soul.

Quickly finishing his meal provided by Dobby he decided to finish mastering occlumency by now going back through and sorting his own memories, this time keeping the emotions intact. Finishing his twelve years of life quickly in three days left him feeling far worse coming out of his trance than when he finished with Tom's memories.

During his review of his life he came to some startling conclusions. The first was that he was being set up by Dumbledore for something, he was not quite sure whether that was to be killed, be a martyr or the next leader of the light. Regardless of the outcome he wanted to be a part of none of it and with the constant tests or whatever they were that Dumbledore was clearly putting him through he may end up dead before that. He also realized that Dumbles had failed to informed him about anything regarding his inheritance besides his trust vault and even that is arguable. With Tom's memories and his own review of his life he came the realization that you needed power to protect yourself and your own... and power he will have.

The second was that he had been set up with the Weasleys on his way to the train platform. What wizarding family does not use the floo network as their is a fireplace on the platform or to apparate there. And after five children going to Hogwarts how could she not know where the platform was is just ridiculous. This meant that his relationship with Ron had been largely fabricated.

Thirdly was the close comparison between Tom's and his own childhoods. Each being orphans who were raised by those who didn't want them there. Each abused by those same people that were supposed to take care of them. Dumbledore's refusal to allow either to stay at Hogwarts during the summer time to get away from the abusive homes. It was very striking and oddly disconcerting the similarities between themselves.

Finally was the way the wizarding world treated him. Never checking up on him throughout his life regardless of what Dumbledore says. The constant changing of opinion about himself from being their savior to the next dark lord walking. The disregard for anything he says whether it is a student or teacher, no one believes or listens to him.

Deciding that he needed a shower to help clear up his thoughts he left his room and went to the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom he went to the kitchen to find the Dursleys and Marge who must have arrived while he was in his room performing the mind arts. Using the opportunity he waved his hand using a minor wandless compulsion and notice-me-not charm to ensure they left him and his things alone for the foreseeable future.

Returning to his room he decided to make some long term plans because he was not going to let his life play out to the plans of others. Besides some of the immediate concerns he had some major events to plan, starting with the destruction of Tom's remaining horcruxes. While not an immediate concern it should be handled sooner rather than later due to Voldemort being active again in the first year as well as the diary in the second.

He also needed to fix what damage had been done to his body by malnutrition and abuse by the Dursleys. Along with undertaking some improvement rituals that he now knew about from Tom's memories. He would do rituals to increase his healing factor, strength, magic, bones, flesh, reflexes and eyes; but the first ritual he would undertake is to remove the trace and any other magics tied to him that Dumbles may have added. These rituals would not be quite as powerful as some of the ones that Tom underwent as he would prefer avoiding rituals that deform his natural look into a snake monster. The only snag is he needed to find a place to set up and ward a ritual room.

He also wanted to improve Tom's shortcomings in knowledge in runes, enchanting, alchemy, and potions. Especially potions as he saw how useful they could be from Tom's memories of some of the potions provide for him by Severus Snape. Another thing he would need to deal with.

However his main plans surrounded a memory that he had absorbed. That memory was of Tom's exploration into the death room in the Department of Mysteries in his search for immortality. He had found a ancient book on the function of the supposed veil of death. The book calls the arch a reality portal and explained that when properly used would send the user to another arch in alternate reality. With instruction on how to safely activate and use the arch his plans for his future where set. The book warned the the trip may be one way and that there was no real way to determine which reality that he would land in, this would mean he would have to thoroughly prepare for almost any circumstance that he may find himself in.

He planned to take his Newts in the summer after his Owls in fifth year. This was to give him ample time to prepare for his trip and the ability to gain access to his families vault and properties through being an adult wizard in the eyes of the law. Throughout all this he would need to expand his knowledge of magic and science as well as practice his spells so they become magic memory.

The things he would need to prepare for his trip are:

-Trunks with expanded size inside, as many as he could get.

-Literal Tons of pre-made potions, potions ingredients, and live herbs in stasis for planting when he is through the portal. This should include the illegal or rare ingredients and herbs found in Noturn Alley. This should also include the magical animals commonly used in potions.

-A large library of books that he will either have to buy, steal, or copy from somewhere. Maybe Hogwarts.

-The most impressive manor trunk available to buy or have commissioned.

-Food, enough for 50 years of lavish feasts if needed. All stored in stasis.

-Everyday goods such as cloth, hides, wines, spirits, furniture, literature (both muggle and magical), movies, and as many albums on CDs he can get, potentially even information on a database in a trunk.

-Trade Goods: massive quantities of woods used in productions daily in the magical world, steel, copper, platinum, gold, goblin silver, mythril, blank ward stones, marble, granite, and a 1 Meter block of every known metal and wood that is not considered precious for possible later duplication.

-Tools, such as for farming, building, and magical manufacturing.

-He would need a large supply of wands for himself and possible future generations if he makes that decision in the future.

He would also need to learn how to harvest the basilisk corpse in the Chamber of Secrets for either potion supplies or seed money for his preparations. He could use some of the hide to make an armour for himself to test his runes and enchanting while in school. Which leads him to his next set of actions hitting up Diagon Alley and Gringotts to see how much money he has to work with.

Finally happy with his plans for the future he decided to take a long sleep with no meditation to ensure he is in top shape after his nearly three weeks of constant use of the mind arts.

The next morning when Dobby delivered his meal to him he asked if he was able to pop him to Diagon Alley. With Dobby excited confirmation that he was able to do this, he asked for Dobby to place a glamour on himself to age him to 25 and change his appearance. With that done they appeared in a nook just off of the apparition point of the alley.

Walking down the alley he saw that it was fairly quiet compared to his other outings for school supplies. Figuring this is because of many of the stores having just opened for the day and not being during the school rush. Entering Gringotts he quickly walked up to a teller to ask if he could see his account manager. With a quick trip and a meeting with his account manager Ripclaw, without his glamour and minus a bit of blood, he had the information and access he needed. As well as a fake muggle identity under the name of James Evans, aged 25 with all the paperwork.

Apparently the Potter family had contingencies in place in case no other member of the potter family main line where still alive. Meaning that at the age of 11 the potter heir can access the main family vaults as well as their trust vault. However they are not able to make any changes to businesses or properties. Probably another reason Dumbles kept this from him. This left him with a cool 550 million galleons to help prepare for his trip which is FAR more than he had expected to have to work with.

With a conversion to British Pounds that would be 3.85 Billion pounds at a 7:1 ratio. This would make him one of the wealthiest muggle or magical persons in Briton. With this in mind, a muggle credit card and a vault key with direct access to his vaults it was time to start preparing for his eventual departure.

With a trip to the specialty trunk shop he setup an order for the largest expanded trunks that could be mass produced. Each trunk came with 625000 cubic meters of storage space or dimensions of 250m/250m/10m. It also included the ability to shrink, impervious charm, featherlight, password protected and wards to prevent unauthorized magical travel into the trunks. Each trunk came charmed with natural sunlight inside and air purifiers. He made an order for 100 trunks to be made a year for three years with Dobby picking them up monthly, with an additional 25 to be available as soon as possible.

His last trunk he ordered was a customized manor trunk made out of beautiful ebony wood that would not be ready till nearly the next summer. It while also including the same features as the other trunks had an additional compartment. In this compartment there was to be very large Roman style villa with additional room surrounding it for a large set of gardens or a small forest to be planted. The villa would include multiple minor manors surrounding a central courtyard for use by upwards of 50 people. It will also have a potions lab, large outdoor hot springs and baths, and a hidden prison. Once the trunk was finished next summer he planned to add additional features that would personalize it to his needs.

Before leaving he picked up a Mokeskine pouch to carry around his purchases for now in till he can make something better himself. The cost of his first stop at a shop was staggering costing nearly 20 million galleons with a large chunk of that being the manor trunk itself. Wanting only the best he shrugs off the cost and walks out of the store leaving behind a gobsmacked store clerk.

With a quick stop at Flourish & Blotts to pick up some summer reading related to enchanting, potions, runes, arithmancy and cleaning out both the Cauldron shop and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary of nearly 80% of their potions and ingredient stocks he finished up in Diagon Alley.

After returning to the Dursleys he asked Dobby if he would be able to get gold from his vaults to make purchases while he was at Hogwarts. After being explained to him that house elves could enter their masters vaults if they wanted to as long as they were given permission. Dobby explained that it was standard practice for pure blood families to do this and have elves do most of their shopping for them.

He quickly realized the possibility that this would open up to him and confirmed with Dobby whether he could still access the Malfoy's Gringotts vaults and homes. With Dobby's confirmation that unless they specifically ordered otherwise he would still have access to their vaults and home, plans had to be updated. With plans to clear out as many Death Eater vaults before leaving he needed to get more help to prepare.

Deciding that he would explain his plans to Dobby about his leaving through the reality arch so that he could have him help prepare. This resulted in Dobby demanding to be allowed to come with him as life here for elves was not a good life. Asking Dobby if he knew of any other elves that needed a new bond to help them prepare as well.

Popping away and coming back minutes later Dobby was accompanied by 3 other house elves. Two female and one male who looked to be in worse shape than Dobby had been when he first met him in the summer after his first year. Dobby explained that they wanted to come with master Harry to this new reality too. After binding and dismissing the other elves it was time to sit Dobby down and implement some of his changes to his plan.

Asking Dobby about how many elves he would be able to bond without any negative effects gave him more perspective on how much his magical power had increased. Dobby informed him that he was more than three times as strong as the average wizard in magical reserves department and that it would only continue to grow over the next few decades. Meaning that he would be able to bind dozens of house elves without issue and their minor magic drains on him would only serve to increase his natural recovery rate as his core became used to the drain.

With all the information he needed, he hatched a plan with Dobby to save house elves from 'bad masters' by tricking them into releasing them. He explained to Dobby that it would be as easy as the elf in question snagging a piece of clothing as it is being discarded. More specifically he told Dobby to try and get house elves that were bonded to Death Eaters, so that when they finally plan to leave, they could have the elves clean them out of anything valuable.

With excitement and apprehension entering Dobbies eyes he quickly understood what he was fearing. Explaining his massive preparation plans to Dobby relieved his fears that their would not be enough work for all the elves he would be binding. Explaining that Dobby should delegate new elves into either helping with purchases and procurement or with setting up new position ingredient farms in the expanded trunks as they had both sunlight and air charms, and enough room for growth of both animals and plants. He also told him he would he to make large purchases of fertilizer and soil probably from the muggles.

With this much of the work needed to be done for preparation was left the the house elves. All he needed to do was set Dobby up with a muggle warehouse for muggle goods to be delivered to and he would be set. Telling Dobby to use one of the spare trunks to set up as living space for the house elves would also solve their basic needs too.

With a trip to the phone and the use of the phone book he was able to call a realtor about a warehouse in London. Using his credit card he was able to rent a large warehouse on the River Thames for 4 years under his assumed name of James Evans.

Asking Dobby about whether he knows of any rituals spaces that he could use or purchase led him to learning about the 'come and go room'. With Tom's memories he knew of the room of lost things, where he stored one of his horcruxes, but he was unaware of the additional features that the room had. With his ritual plans set for the future he decided to take a walk down to the store to get Dobby a cellphone to make orders with.

Taking Hedwig out on his shoulder so she could get some flying in he left the house. During his walk through the park near his place he felt the presence of a magical entity. Observing a hound that was strikingly similar to one from his early memories in the blushes with a slight magical glow about him he took a guess and confronted what he believed to be a animagus.

This is where he met his God Father for the first time since his parents had been murdered by Voldemort. After holding his godfather at wand point he was able to obtain and binding magical oath from him not to share his secrets or to betray him.

With the tensions reduced now they both decided to have a chat in the park to catch up with each other. Sirius shared the circumstances of his arrest and the betrayal of his parents by Petagrew. Already knowing most of this from Tom's memories he was not terribly surprised and only commented that the way Sirius was treated seems to be on par with actions by the Ministry of Magic.

Deciding to share his plans about using the reality arch with Sirius. He told him all of the things he was able to determine about his life and how he was being controlled and setup by Dumbles. How the wizarding world treated him and how about he wanted a fresh start not in either the muggle world with his relatives or magical world that treats him like garbage. He even told him about absorbing the memories of Tom, even if he was very hesitant to do so fearing that his godfather may abandon him.

His fears were unfounded however as Sirius was upset that he was forced into this path but more than understanding telling Harry that when Harry leaves he is going to leave Britain and resettle on his families private island. With Sirius commitment to helping him prepare, he was able to convince him not to go to Hogwarts and let him handle the rat as he had a great use for that traitor. Convincing Sirius to go back to his family home ended up being the more difficult argument.

Pointing out that his home had a vast library that could help both of them as well as extensive wards to hide him from the Ministry. After sending Sirius on his way he quickly went and purchased one of those blockly cell phones that were available at the electronics store he returned back to the Dursleys.

With the cellphone in Dobby's hand and a warning to not use too much magic on it or around it he took a deep breath knowing that all of his preparation plans were underway. Sending a note to Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall to change his electives to Runes and Arithmancy he decided to continue improving his knowledge through study.

The only other thing on note that happened that summer was when he went to Grimmauld Place to get some books from Sirius he recognized the house elf from Tom's memories. Aftering being confronted, Kreacher told them the story about Regulus and the Horcrux that he failed to destroy. After calling the sword of Gryffindor to him and instructing Kreacher to destroy the locket, Sirius's home life improved dramatically with a happy house elf around.

During his third year at Hogwarts he decided to not change his relationship with any of his friends as he did not want to draw more of Dumbles attention to himself. Rather he informed Ron that he would need to study far more due to changing his electives. This had the predictable effect of pissing Ron off and giving him nearly a month of uninterrupted studying with Hermione.

The train ride was far more uneventful as it could have been as his reaction to the Dementors was far lessened due to him no longer possessing a soul shard in his scar. His first action when he got to school was to capture Scabbers in a transfigured cage that he then put in one of his locked trunks in stasis.

When the Twins presented him with the Marauders Map he was happy as it was a major boon that allowed for him to move around the school even more unnoticed. To reinforce this the first ritual that he performed in the Room of Requirement during September was the cleansing ritual to remove all traces and foreign magic tied to him and prevented it from happening in the future. This would allow him to use a wand for magic when he is outside of school without being tracked or reported to the Ministry.

With all traces gone from him he finally went to the Chamber of Secrets again to harvest the Basilisk. After completing the harvest and storing the material away into his trunk that was shrunk in his pocket, he had his materials needed for his personal armour project. Deciding that he needed to prepare for his first major ritual he concentrated on studying runes and ritual magic.

On the winter equinox he performed his first major ritual in the RoR. It also was also the one and only black magic ritual he was going to perform. The ritual was a power enhancing ritual that would boost his magic reserves and recovery while also not compromising his control. It could only be performed on the winter equinox and required many magical animal parts; but more importantly it required the live sacrifice of a wizard or witch.

Taking Scabbers out and placing him in one of the circles in the middle of the ritual diagram he entered the circle opposite of the rat. Not even bothering to wake the Pettigrew before he was consumed by fires of the ritual he slashed his arm so that his blood would quickly empower the ritual circle. After a few minutes of searing pain through his body, that to him felt like hours, the ritual was complete and his magical power had a noticeable increase.

When Christmas came around and Hermione took his Firebolt he received from Sirius to their head of house he was able to finally let go on his misgiving about not informing her about his preparations to leave the wizarding world. He felt that even with an oath she would somehow work around it to inform others of his leaving. However unlike Ron he still felt that she was a true friend to him and would treat her as such.

After the holidays where done he decided to finally deal with the horcrux that was in the RoR. It was quick and easy to locate the tiara due to his sensitivity to Voldemort's soul and Tom's past memories. Looking around at all of the items in the room he called Dobby to him and asked him if he or the other 14 elves bound to him (Dobby had found 11 additional elves throughout the first part of the year) need additional work they could clean out and sort the items found in the RoR. He told him to sell the junk and duplicates more than five on any non super rare items and store the rest away for when they leave through the arch. He also told him to store any personal items such as clothes and toiletries as those could be useful later.

For the remainder of the year he spent working in the RoR on designing a Library Index Stone. It was to store any books he needed, potentially an unlimited amount, and when queried on a topic or subject it would provide a list of books available on said topic. It would on request of a book, provide a temporary copy of the book that would last about a week to read, never risking the original that is stored in the trunk. The copies lifespan could be increased by giving it more magic on it's creation. He also toyed with the idea of having information from multiple books to be compiled into a single volume on request. He wanted to create the LIS in a large 200 carat diamond he had in his family vault. He wanted to use diamond as it can store the most magic of any of the precious gems. This would allow him to constantly imbue more magic into stone through runes and by personally injecting it in.

With more magic the protections and abilities of the LIS would increase to a point that far in the future it would be able to provide a far more detailed and exact response to queries and be nearly indestructible. The gemstone would then be attached to a mithral chain to go around his neck that would be charmed to not be noticed by others and be impossible to remove without permission. With the school year at an end, Ron's and his relationship had deteriorated throughout the year, even though he made efforts to keep up appearances.

His third summer was far less busy than his second but arguably more exciting. He spent the first bit of his summer being updated by Dobby, binding more elves he had 'rescued', and continuing his studies. He wanted to ensure that by the time he stepped through that portal that he would have all the magical knowledge that he would need and for the more esoteric topics he could use his LIS. As well as a basic university understanding of the sciences. This meant that there was really no break from his studies and practice in the time before he leaves. His new manor trunk that Dobby had picked up made this far easier to swallow.

Sleeping in his beautiful white marble manor definitely improve his overall mood. The daily soak in the hotsprings did not hurt either. He also had Dobby collect the rare ingredients he needed for his body enhancing rituals next year at Hogwarts.

The first task he completed of the summer was to retrieve the horcrux ring in Little Hangleton. Now that he no longer had the trace on him he apparated to just outside the decrepit shack. Already knowing the protections that surrounded it made for a far easier retrieval. After using the Gryffindor sword to stab the ring band another horcrux was finally destroyed. Noticing the native magic still that remained in the stone set in the ring and that it was extremely similar if not identical to that of his cloak he decided to take the stone with him.

While he was recovering the horcrux at Little Hangleton Sirius was getting Hufflepuffs cup out of Bellatrix's vault. As Lord Black he had access to the vault due to the wording of her marriage contract. With the cup recovered and disposed of as long as Voldemort's spirit is not tied to something it should dissipate naturally ending his reign of terror.

He also spent the summer working on runic array to funnel ambient magic into his manor trunk. This was to insure the ingredient farms stored within the manor trunk storage area had enough magic for the plants and animals to prosper. It would also prevent any of the enchantments or runic arrays from degrading. This was a tricky process as if too much magic was funneled into the trunk than it would explode spectacularly. He made the runic array to be adjustable so that it could be increased or decreased depending on how many trunk farms where inside.

His final addition to the trunk was a set of blood wards put on it to ensure that it could return to him at any moment just by calling it to himself. This was to prevent it from being lost or stolen because if he lost this trunk he would lose all the other trunks as well. It also had the benefit of ensuring the trunk would draw on his magic automatically to ensure that it would not fail and the charms and enchantments would be in top shape.

Nearly at the end of the summer he got a surprise invitation to the quidditch world cup from the Weasleys, along with a letter from Ron apologizing and trying to reconcile. This was more than likely Dumbles doing which is the reason that he decided to accept the invitation.

Storing all of his stuff in his manor trunk and shrunk it down to put in his pocket he made his way outside to the waiting Weasley transportation. The game in itself was decent, what was exciting was the chance he got to test his spell casting out against the half dozen or so of Death Eaters that attacked him during the celebration. During the afterparty he was able to kill two of the attacking Death Eaters before the others retreated.

Quickly getting out of the immediate area surrounding the bodies allowed him to escape from the Aurors who apparated in just after he left. It amused him to no end that their leader was already gone and they didn't even know it. Believing in Voldemort's power to come back from the dead, while not completely incorrect in their belief, it did still crack him up a bit. It also confirmed his belief that Voldemort is just a symptom of the problem that is prevalent throughout the magical world. He was shocked by how easy it was for him to take their lives but chalked it up to being completely willing to take lives defending himself.

The fourth year was by far the most annoying and liberating of his years at Hogwarts. It also served to be extremely beneficial for him as well. When they arrived at the school they found out that the Triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year. On top of that quidditch would be canceled, which he was actually not unhappy about as it would give him even more free time for his projects. He only really enjoyed quidditch for the flying and not so much the game, making his position on the team perfect.

When the champions were selected, with him being included, it threw the first major wrench into his plans since he made them in the first summer break. Before entering the side chamber he stopped and informed the entire great hall that he had not entered himself into the tournament and had asked no one to enter him on his behalf, before quickly leaving to the side chamber. He didn't truly believe that anyone would believe him as he has been shown in the past that they would not but he could only try.

After being told that he must compete in the tournament as it was a binding contract, he demanded a copy of the full rules and contract, to the disagreement of Dumbles. Coming to his defence Barty Crouch Sr. happly handed over the requested copies.

His return to the dorm room was met with him being disdained and ridiculed by his own house mates. The only one not completely against him seemed to once again be Hermione. Ron seemed to be leading the charge and not pulling any punches in being angry with him.

That night he spent reading through the huge volume of rules for the tournament. A few things about the tournament stood out and honestly brought a smile to his face. According to the rules as soon as his name came out of the goblet of fire he was considered an adult as only of age wizards are able to compete in the tournament. The second was that he was able to leave Hogwarts grounds whenever he required for training. The third being that he did not need to attend any of his classes or having to do the homework assigned and exams. He thanked Merlin that the Potter luck seems to be on his side for once.

Now he no longer needs to wait till the end of his fifth year to gain access to his family properties and businesses. Not wanting the Ministry to have anything they can seize from his family when he ends up disappearing and more than likely pissing off many government officials. He calls to Dobby and explains what is going on and that they will be pushing their departure date up by one year. Dobby ensured him that they would have all the preparations done before the end of his year.

Writing a quick letter to Ripclaw explaining the tournament and his emancipation. He also gave instructions to start liquidating all properties and businesses owned by the Potters. This will help bolster his dwindling horde of gold that has been burnt through by Dobby procuring goods for their trip. Dobby's shopping trips and orders had left him with just over 100m galleons at this moment in time. He also told him to put the licences owned by the family into a trust for possible future branch family member who enquire about the gold.

Using the extra time not spent in classes and being ridiculed by Snape he finished his preparations for his rituals he wanted to perform before leaving. Before the first task he performed his body enhancing ritual. This ritual took three days to complete in which he was in constant pain the whole time. The ritual strengthened his bones to that of level of dragon bones, strengthening his cells to that of the resilience of Basilisk flesh, Troll blood for increased strength and regeneration, and finally Nundu brain and sinews for cat like reflexes. In real terms this meant that he was nearly three times as strong as an average person (one and half times a trained soldier), that a steel blade would still cut him but would have a much more difficult time doing so and the wound would heal in a matter of minutes. It would be incredibly hard for him to break his bones now and his reflexes and area sense nearly doubled from before the ritual.

While the ritual entirely changed his makeup on the inside there was no outward tell of him performing the ritual, other than a slight increase in the health of his skin. This was one of the reasons he chose to do this ritual first before the others which would have outward effects. It also was to do in part with him wanting to be more durable for the tournament as he had no idea what he was facing. The ritual he performed was one that Voldemort had considered but went with another more powerful ritual the gave him the snake like appearance.

The first event of the tournament was the wand weighing, the event itself was completely boring and annoying, especially for the reporter that would not take no for an answer to an interview. However during the event he discovered that Dumbles' wand was giving off the same exact feeling that he got from both his cloak and the stone he picked up.

Once he made that connection his memories from Tom about the Deathly Hallows popped to the forefront of his mind. While he did not believe in the death entity or the title of master of death, he did believe that if someone gained all three that there would be some power associated with them. Also having the most powerful wand in existence would never hurt, so he made plans to steal the wand from Dumbles before he took off for good.

So many things that needed doing, so little time during the year. Even though he had to plan for the tasks and doing his other preparations he was able to finish up his Library Index Stone. He also created a second smaller one to give away to Hermione when he leaves as a going away gift.

Arriving at the first task he finally found out what he was facing, that being dragons. Not too surprised as there had been dragons in previous tournaments. The task was stupidly simple as all he had to do was use and advanced summoning spell on the fake egg, teleporting it to his hand. Smirking at the fact they had only warded the egg against a simple acio. Getting nearly perfect points didn't seem to matter too much to him because in the end only the third task actually mattered.

He completed his second ritual of the year after the first task. It was a much more minor ritual; but still incredibly useful. The ritual added a second layer of protection around his eyes, a 100% transparent shield or shell around his eyes. This hard shell would allow for him to take a small caliber bullet to the eye without them being damaged. It also protected from environmental changes such as dry climate or gasses, it even could protect the eyes from the vacuum of space. The final benefit of the ritual was a minor increase to his natural and mage sight, barely noticeable.

Harry decided to attend the Ball with the French Champion, Fleur. He had a wonderful evening, dancing most of it away, and even got his first kiss when he dropped her off at her school's coach at the end of the night. She seemed to really appreciate a partner who was not drooling all over her dress while dancing.

The second task nearly made him drown, and not for the reason people may think. It was because when he finally got to where he needed to rescue his hostage he found Ron there in stasis, he could not stop laughing. For nearly five minutes the Merfolk looked at him like he was crazy as he could barely get his bearings to untie Ron and return him to the Dock. He ended up finishing First again even though he lost precious time trying to drown himself by laughing his ass off. The whole task and tournament just continued to confirm his beliefs about the wizarding world in that they were incredibly stupid and ignorant almost all the time. The idea that Dumbles still believed that Ron was something he would 'miss dearly' was as he proved in the lake, laughable.

During the third task his final loose end was solved for him. When he entered the end of the maze before anyone else he saw that the cup was a portkey. Assuming it would teleport him to the judges he grabbed onto it. Much to his surprise he landed in the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Quickly assessing the situation and feeling Voldemort's presence nearby he drew his wand for battle. Sending a dark cutting curse at the death eater holding the Voldebaby he was able to decapitate him before he had a chance to react. If the shocked squeak that came from the Voldebaby as he was dropped to the ground was anything to go by Voldemort was not expecting that.

Sensing another soul shard nearby he turn to see a snake about to lunge at him he sent another cutting curse to remove this final horcrux, hopefully. Vanishing the corpse of the snake he turned to Voldemort and with a quick fiendfyre Voldemort was vanquished for the final time. No wraith came forth to flee to somewhere meaning that Voldemort was finally dead.

Vanishing all evidence of the fight he made sure that he was presentable and grabbed the cup again activating the portkey to return to Hogwarts. Acting like nothing had happened besides him winning and denying Dumbles questions of anything out of ordinary proved to be the right course of action as he was back in his room within hours. Not wanting to celebrate with the house that shunned him he cast a notice-me-not on his bed and entered his manor trunk.

He spent his time on the train with Hermione making sure to talk throughout the entire time with her, not letting her read, as this would be almost certainly the last time they will get to see each other. Giving her a big hug after they got to the platform he took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Once in the alley he heads directly to the bank to clean out his vaults of the proceeds of the sale of his properties and businesses. He also sets up a vault for Hermione with ten million galleons, the smaller LIS that has a copy of every book he obtained muggle and magical, and a communication mirror that he had improved on the off chance they can work through the barriers realities. He left a letter in the vault explaining his reasons for leaving and where he was going, without telling her the method of his travel as he did not want her to try and follow possibly dying. It also included a recommendation that she move to America where the bigotry was not nearly as strong; informing her that she would only ever be able to get a position as a secretary in the Ministry no matter how well she performs. He set up with the bank to send her a letter informing her about her new vault and his letter in it in the middle of the summer.

He called Dobby and had him ensure all of their trunks where within the manor trunk storage and that all the elves would have the next 16 hours to clean out their previous masters. Dobby had managed to have him bind nearly 150 elves total, not all coming from abusive families but a large minority did. With over 100 trunk farms started and managed by the elves there was plenty of work for them. Clearing out all those vaults would mean a potentially major additional windfall, not that he needed one with getting nearly 100m additional galleons from the sale of his properties and businesses.

Apparating to Hogsmeade and disillusioning himself he entered Honeydukes and went to the secret passage that he had found on the Marauder's map. Using the secret tunnel harry make his way to Hogwarts where he donned his invisibility cloak and made his way to the RoR. He needed to perform the final rituals that he was going to use that would have outward changes. He could only do these just before he left unless he wanted to be caught using illegal ritual magic and sent to happy floaty demon land called Azkaban.

The rituals he planned to perform where quick with only about an hours pain and burning from each, however the second would knock him out. The first was a ritual of Basilisk Venom and Pheonix tears, tailored specifically for him. This ritual would bring his body to where it should have been without the malnutrition. It also fixed any damage done to his body removing ass his surface scars. It also put him into ideal shape, removing what little body fat he had and replacing it with toned and defined muscles, this would extend to perfect any flaws he may have had too.

The final ritual he would perform was a permanent ageing and ritual. This ritual would age him up to about the age of 25 years old then slow is aging by nearly 50% for his remainder of years. Tom believed this is one of this rituals that Dumbledore had performed on himself as no one ages that well for 150 and looked about 70, even wizards.

Once he awakened from the final ritual he cast a quick tempus to find that it was in the late afternoon. He had the RoR create a mirror in front of him so he could see his new appearance. He was far taller than he expected at about 6 foot 3 in or 190cm. His face was more refined and elegant while still not quite being called beautiful. His agile slim frame had filled out and now he was broad across the shoulders and his muscles had grown appropriately with his size. He looked like an Olympic swimmer or athlete. His hair and nails all were all sleeker and looked as if they had been better maintained. Quickly calling Dobby so he could send a letter to Sirius letting him know he is leaving he vanishes the remains of his ritual.

Redonning his invisibility cloak as essentially a new man he made his way through Hogwarts hallways and waited outside of Dumbledore's office just in front of the gargoyles. Waiting for Dumbledore to return from his evening meal in the great hall, he had time to do a mental checklist to ensure he had all he needed for his trip. Dumbledore failed to notice anything out of the ordinary and said the password for his office. As the words left Dumbles lips, he cast a silent stunner and hit him directly in the back from point blank range.

Grabbing a draught of the living death from his Moleskine pouch he banished the potion into Dumbles stomach. The potion would ensure that he would be out of commission until by the time he had already left through the arch. Even if he got the antidote it would still take 24 hrs for the potion to work it way though his system, leaving him groggy. Grabbing Dumbles wand he felt a surge of power going from the wand, cloak and stone into his magical core. The energy of the hallows was being drained into his core, expanding it. Once his core had finished expanding he was nearly twice as powerful as before; but he also noticed that both the cloak and wand no longer had any energy left in them but still seemed to function. This relieved him as he was worried about possible future House Elf population growth and whether he would be able to maintain bonding with them and the next generation.

Moving into the office he quickly searched Dumbles desk after breaking the protections he had on it. Finding some interesting tools such as the device to sap light sources, there was also a time turner removing his need to get one from the DoM; but the holy grail so to say of this search was finding the Philosopher's stone. The bugger had only claimed to have destroyed it, probably planning to use it to extend his own life. He would then fake his death and come back later and a younger descendant or a member of a branch family. Snagging the stone and the instructions on it use he called Dobby to clear out Dumbles office as well as Snape's potions and ingredients storeroom, he had finished what he wanted to do in Hogwarts. Standing with a hand on the wall he said his goodbyes to the school, not sure if the only home he or Tom had known would understand him, hopefully it did.

Going over to the Floo and using it he quickly went to the Leaky Cauldron. He moved into the alleyway and found a nook to enter his trunk in. Ensuring that Hedwig and all the Elves where in the trunks or looting prior masters, he waited till it was near midnight. Exiting his trunk he cast all sorts of spells to ensure he was not detected when he entered the Department of Mysteries. Moving through the ministry towards the DoM he was appalled at the lack of wards or even security checkpoints. He made it all the way to the death room without even having to unlock a single door. Had no one ever heard of the locking charm, Colloportus, or even a simple lock and key?

So here he found himself standing in front of the so called Veil of Death waiting for Dobby to inform his that all the elves had returned. Dobby popped into the room in his basilisk armour that I had made for while creating my own in during the last year.

"All of the elves are in the trunks, master Harry" exclaimed Dobby excitedly.

Standing there in front of the portal to his future, to say he was not a little anxious would be a lie. "Alright Dobby go into the trunk as well" he replied. After Dobby had entered the trunk, he placed all his items besides his armour and a dagger into the trunk and he shrunk it down to its smallest size. Using the dagger he made a small incision into his arm. Placing the trunk into his arm and sealing it back up with a healing spell he looked back up at the portal. He did this to just ensure that he and the trunk could not get separated during travel.

Tapping the correct runes on the frame that lifted the Veil that protects from people entering this reality or leaving if it has not be lifted or a magical handshake sent through. He started to inject raw magical power into the frame of the arch causing a mirror like surface portal to appear. Taking one last glance around the room and a wordless goodbye to this world he touched the portal and was sucked away.

Chapter End.

 _A/N: Well let me know what you think of the first installment of the story hopefully if reception is decent I will have another chapter out soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Author:_**

 _Wow! Blown away by the support for the story. I honestly did not think that it would pass 100 follows/favs for a long time and while writing this note it has done so on both. AMAZING. Thanks for the reviews and do not worry I will strive to live up to the standards I have set for myself in regards to quality. On a side note I have started to rewatch all of stargate again (4th or 5th time) so that everything is fresh in my mind. Already watched season one but will probably have season two done by the time this has been posted. I decided to get this chapter out early, well because frankly I am excited with the response I have gotten so far, and couldn't keep my ideas off paper (my google doc)._

 ** _The Story:_**

 _I went back and did some minor edits to chapter one, thanks to all the people who pointed them out to me :). It was also brought to my attention that I totally forgot to include most of the internal details on his manor trunk, which I will try to rectify in a small blurb before this chapter, not that it is super important. For Pairings I really do want to try and fit in a Harry/Sam relationship, however I am having trouble determining which way to go about doing so. I have a really decent idea though. Also while I do sometimes enjoy harem stories, I am not sure if I want to do that in this story, even though it somewhat fits with the storyline. So I will be putting up a poll to see what people think. For responses to some reviews find them at the end of the chapter._

 _Does not have a BETA ATM._

 _HAS a long winded author._

 ** _The Chapter:_**

 _This chapter setting starts on the planet P3R-233 where SG:1 or more so Daniel Jackson encountered the Quantum Mirror. This obviously takes place before SG1 has the opportunity to arrive there, the exact time will become apparent in the story. However it does differ slightly from the timeline of events depicted from P3R-233's message broadcasted in the alternate reality that Doctor Jackson travels to (the destruction of the planet's people happens two years earlier in this stargate reality). Harry spends the first bit of this chapter alone with only really having his elves for company but that will change quickly. This chapter turned out to be way longer than I wanted as I was unwilling to leave the story in an awkward moment and I also really wanted to get some stargate elements in this chapter. Warning there are a few info dumps but that has part to do with his introduction to the stargate universe. I tried to make them interesting and included in the story._

 _Yes I love me some trunks and they do play a role in the story mainly for trunk farms and highly magical spaces._

 _ **The Manor Trunk:** Contains two compartments, one with a 250m/250m/10m for storage of additional trunks accessible from the second compartment as well as outside the trunk. The second compartment is where the villa is located which is a massively expanded space with the dimensions of 5km/5km/1km, the height is for additional flying room for Hedwig and Harry. The Roman Villa compound is approximately 1km by 1km and is featured in the center of the space. It is surrounded by 200m of green space then followed by a tall Redwood forest that had been magicly grown to over 200 years of age with potions. The forest reaches to the edge of the expanded space. Inside the Villa compound, Harry's manor is in the center surrounded by water gardens. The gardens are surrounded by five guest manors and other outbuildings, such as his personal potions lab, enchanting and rune workshops, bath house, hot springs, and an unfinished ritual room. The ritual room was planned to be finished in his fifth year however plans met reality._

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Harry gets unceremoniously launched out of the arch on the other side slamming into the solid table in front of the reality portal. Slowly picking himself up and saying a thanks to Merlin for his strengthening rituals otherwise he may have been spending his first hours in this reality chugging some potions.

Looking around he sees that he is in an illuminated room filled with about two dozen artifacts from various ancient civilizations of earth. Taking these as a good sign that Earth exists in this reality he quickly looks behind himself at the portal on this end. The arch is way different, being made from some metallic rock like substance with a metalic grey like portal surface that is fogged and has no reflection. Not similar at all to the blurry mirror of the activated 'veil of death' or the shimmering curtain like effect when unactivated.

He can see that there is a complete lack of magic in this arch. Meaning that it must function in some fundamentally different way than the portal he used. In fact the arch seems to be repelling the ambient magic in the environment, similarly to his warded trunks that contain his electronics stash. The visual effect, like his special trunks, is only visible to his mage sight due to the absolute absence of magic in the arch.

Seeings the lengths the creators must have gone too to prevent magic from effecting the arch he decided he was going to avoid using any magic on it. He may not have the desire now but in the future he may want to go back to his reality if possible or even to another one if he can figure out how the portal functions and using magic on it may destroy it.

Looking around at the other artifacts in the room he decides to leave them there as they seem to have only cultural value and contain no presence of magic. This is an odd occurrence as many older artifacts from ancient civilizations contained trace amounts of magic from the enchantments that had faded over the centuries since their creation. This makes him believe magic is rare in this dimension, but not non-existent because of the repelling aspect of the arch. Finding the only exit to be the opposite door which leads into a very large dark chamber; why people could only put lights in the one room is beyond him.

Switching his attention to his magical senses to get a feel for his surrounding environment had him quickly realizing there was a large difference in the amount of ambient magic here than his reality. While still present, it is at a far lower level than the Earth of his reality. In fact it was lower than the background magic of the universe in his reality. This means that the amount of magic present naturally in the universe is extremely low and more than likely the planet he was on was dead. He can think of no other possibilities because the current amount of ambient magic present is 1/3 of the his realities universe's background magic, let alone combined with the magic produced by a healthy planet.

Using his wand to make a small incision in his arm over the location of his trunk, he removes it all covered in his blood. He decides no to bothering with a healing charm for his arm, letting his passive healing from the ritual take care of the small incision. He tosses a cleaning charm at the trunk to remove his blood, revealing it's black splendor. Placing it on the ground and enlarging it, he opens a slot on the side and uses his wand to adjust the magic funnel runic array. Increasing the arrays power to compensate for this universe lower level of ambient magic, he increases its strength so that the magic in the trunk maintains levels similar to his universe. This will be necessary because if the level of magic became too low the expanded trunk farms would suffer and stop producing ingredients. It would also cause the natural enchantments and charms of the items in his trunk to fail or loose power.

Entering into the trunk an elf popped into existing beside him. He had to use his oculomancy to prevent from jumping by Dobby's appearance, he is after all still a bit high strung from his journey. "Have we arrived Master Harry?" Dobby asked excitedly, barely containing himself, worming around on the spot.

"We have. The journey through the portal seemed to take only an instant and besides being launched out the otherside it was completely fine. I will need you to monitor the levels of magic in the trunk to make sure my adjustments to the runic funnel do not overload the trunk with magic. Do you think you will be able to handle that?" he asked.

"Of course Master Harry, I wass already doings so. If the magics getting to high or lows I will be informing yous right away!" exclaimed Dobby obviously excited that he was able to anticipate some of his needs.

"Alright well I am going to explore the immediate area around the arch. I want you to check on Hedwig and the other elves and let me know if anything is wrong. If I am not back within two hours come looking for me." he informed the now worried elf and left the trunk.

Poking his head out the doorway into the dark chamber he looked around noticing that he can see further than he expected in the dark. Must be an added effect of the rituals done on his eyes, while definitely not perfect cat like ability to see in the dark, it definitely was a large increase in his night vision.

"Anybody home?" he called out into the large chamber only hearing his voice echo back to him. Figuring if anyone was around either they would have heard him or he them as this place was deathly quiet. Deciding to cast a few lumos globes at the ceiling in the chamber, light illuminated the room. He appears to have arrived in what seems to be a long manmade sealed bunker with machines and instruments scatter throughout. The bunker was approximately 300m by 75m and 20m tall with no other noticeable doors that he can see leading anywhere.

Exploring around he finds a large ring with symbols on it and a corresponding smaller device a dozen steps away with a red crystal like half sphere in the center of a bunch of buttons with symbols on them. Interestingly unlike all of the other objects he had seen so far in the bunker, the ring and it's little buddy had a faint magical aura attached to them. Deciding to leave investigating them to later he turned around to look at this totem pole thing. In front of the ring just towering there, was a totem pole like thing that didn't not match anything else he had found within the bunker. It was as if it was a warning of some kind. It also had another set writing on it different from the large ring making it the third unique language he has found if he counts the signage on the walls.

He also found more metal boxes that appeared to be solid, a large amount of tesla coil like towers, a handful of machines and what he looked like a systems computer. The only other thing of note in the entire bunker was a massive blast door at the end of the chamber which he assumed would lead to the surface of the planet. It was sealed and there did not appear to be any immediate releases or switches to open the door.

Returning to the trunk to check back in with Dobby he decided to set up some basic sound and presence monitoring wards in the chamber to let him know if anything occurs while he is in his trunk. Deciding that his immediate plan is to spend the next while consolidating his position here in this reality through exploring and investigating his environment. With some form of plan set he went off to find Hedwig before she become too upset with his neglecting her that even a plate of bacon would not appease her majesty.

* * *

Little did Harry know that he would spend just over a year without having any new company.

He spent his time in isolation between exploring, studying what he has determined as alien technology, and leisure time with Dobby and Hedwig. Not to say that he did not achieve lots in his period of discovery and learning, but he certainly did get to not travel far.

His first course of action was to explore the surface of the planet and determine whether his feeling about this being a dead world was true or not. To do so he and Dobby used materials from his trunk to build an airlock like room just inside this side of the blast door. He then used runes and charms to make the airlock impervious to realistic levels of pressure and temperature change, fearing the worst.

An impervious charm only makes an object safe from damage till the magic in the charm runs out. This means the stronger the charm cast the longer it would protect an object from damage, but once the charm fails the object would be left completely unprotected. This is why runes are used together with charms to support and reinforce their effects and make them last longer. Sure runes could be used all on their own but it would be far more complicated to use and require a much larger amount of magic to initially power them. On the opposite side with the blast door he set up wards to tell him the makeup of the air and temperature when the room is exposed to the outside.

With his makeshift airlock complete he started to blast his way through the door with overpowered Bombardier Maxima charms. Clearly not made to last against a continual magical barrage the nearly 2m thick blast door gave way to the outside. Once the breach had been made he quickly apparated back behind his makeshift airlock. Checking his wards, he was able to determine that the atmosphere had lower than ideal level of oxygen and that there was many other poisonous gases present, however the temperature was only just below freezing. Apparating back to the otherside with a bubble head charm on he was able to confirm his fears that the planet was a wasteland, no life that he could see animal or otherwise.

Moving outside the blast door looking up he noticed a small planet in the sky giving him confirmation that this was in fact not Earth. This was odd as he was almost certain that the artifacts found by the portal where from earth civilizations. Noticing his magic flaring and fending off some unseen threat he apparated back into the bunker. He assumed that some form of radiation or energy was present on the planet surface bombarding him, his magic protecting him from almost any moderate level of radiation exposure till exhausted. While not alarmed he was a bit apprehensive about the situation on the planet on the surface, and his long term prospects with it in such a state. Short term though he believes he is fine and is making the assumption that this facility filtered the air somehow as the air in the bunker was perfectly breathable.

Deciding to spend some time enjoying himself with Dobby they cracked open the magicly dampened trunk. Inside this trunk was where he stored all his complex electronics. The trunk was designed to prevent outside magic from entering and to be constantly expelling the ambient magic from inside that builds up. This allowed for all muggle electronics to function in this expanded trunk. Interestingly enough he and Dobby had found that only large amounts of ambient magic or direct spells would fry electronics. It was also determined that the more complex the device the larger chance of failure in a magical environment. He figured this was due simply to having more parts and more things to fail; but the huge discovery was that as long as not too much magic was produced, simple things such as certain runes could function around electronics just fine. This led him to confirm Tom's belief that if muggle electronics were shielded correctly from magic they would function without any issues, and that magic acted similarly to strong em field on electronics. This did prevent him from having overly large expanded spaces in the specially warded trunks as it would create too much interference for complex electronics to work.

He and Dobby started to watch movies that neither had had the opportunity to see, him because of his relatives and preparations, and Dobby because well he was a magical house elf. They watched movies ranging from the newly released Forrest Gump to both their personal favorites the Star Wars trilogy. Dobby became obsessed with Yoda and it took a command from him to stop talking in reversed speech as it drove him up the wall.

For the next month he spent his time lounging around and enjoying himself reading science fiction novels and relaxing in his water gardens listening to music. Once his period of slothiness had been completed he dove straight into exploring the bunker and understanding the alien devices.

His first major step in the right direction was finding the only physical book in the entire bunker. This allowed for him to use a translation spell directly on the book to help him learn the language by comparing the translation to the original. Glad that the Potter luck decided to be on his side for once, especially after dropping him on a dead planet with no escape, he gave a quick thanks to Merlin.

The language from the first glance appeared to be Egyptian of some form, while most certainly not the most modern hieroglyphs it looks like a proto or earlier version of the language. With Tom's small knowledge of Egyptian hieroglyphs from his exploration of waizard tombs in Egypt, he was able to learn the language in less than two weeks utilizing his mind arts. By using his eidetic memory and glancing at the pages of both the original and translation he could then retreat to his mind palace where time passes slower and read the book there. This allowed him to consume and process the knowledge at an extreme pase. Fairly happy with himself as this was the first language he learnt besides English that had not been absorbed from Tom, he decided to throw a random celebration with Dobby.

Another discovery he made while learning the new language is that with his increase in power from the hollows, he had a noticeable jump in how much more time passed while using the mind arts compared to reality. This made him come to the conclusion that the time compression that is experienced in his mind palace is directly proportional to users magical power. The more power he had the longer a second would last in his mind palace.

With the language of the bunker builders under his belt, his true exploration of the machines and facility could begin. Over the next eight months he was able to learn much about the people who built this facility and their science. This all came from grueling discovering of how to turn the facilities computer on, cough the power cable was unplugged cough.

Apparently an alien race of great destroyers came and laid waste to their entire civilization with starships, ignoring all attempts to make contact them. The people of this planet sealed this bunker and then detonated their power facilities across the planet to deny the destroyers any of their resources. They did this to also prevent their homeworld from falling into the hands of their enemy, so they turned it into a radiation wasteland instead. Not sure if that is what he would have done but he will not begrudge them their choice.

The science of this civilization was about 20-50 years ahead of Earth from his reality in most areas. Interestingly though due to lack of animal diversity on their planet they were actually behind Earth in some aspects of Biology and ecology sciences. However the major discovery on the computer was the various alloys and materials that this society had developed. As even with advance sciences finding beneficial alloys can be extremely time consuming and require extensive repetitive testing of combinations. Some of the really interesting compounds were a stronger lighter structural metal, a incredibly tactile and heat resistant carbon polymer cement like paste that hardens over time, and a superconductive alloy. A few of these materials were made with a elements he did not recognize; but if his translations were correct they had incredible features.

One of the discoveries much closer to home he made during this time was that the energy contained in the three Hallows was starting to collect again. He figured that it would take another few decades for the energy to be back to the level of when he absorbed it. This led him to believe that the three Prevail brothers created the hollows with this in mind, to allow for future descendants of theirs to gain a large power boost, insuring their families prosperity. Obviously this failed spectacularly for probably the same reasons mentioned in the story of the Deathly Hallows. All three objects never entered into possession of the brothers' descendants again, failing to pass on the built up energy until he collected them all.

The final act he was able to complete before being interrupted by some 'guests' was the completion of his ritual chamber and to perform his first ritual in this reality. It only took about a month of rune drawing and cleansing spells to prepare his room for a ritual that was close to his heart.

As many wizards and witches lived beyond 100 years they had to devise a ritual that would allow for them to extend the longevity of their familiars. None of them wanting to lose their close companions, a ritual was devised to double their companions lifespan. This was the ritual he was going to perform, just slightly modified for better results, hopefully. A snowy owl could live for about 25 years in captivity and with Hedwig's connection to his magic she should live to about 75 years no problem. With the ritual that should easily double the possible age and as his power continues to increase that number will just keep going up. Even still, with his expected lifespan to be at a minimum of 200 years after his rituals, it comes short, therefore his modifications.

The ritual uses phoenix tears and freely given unicorn horn to imbue additional life into the animal. He was going to also use a small amount of the elixir of life along with some modified runes to hopefully give Hedwig at least a one time chance at rebirth similar to that of a burning day. Optimistically this would allow her to perform a 'burning day' once every time she gained her adult form. However if she were to die again in her youth she would not go through a rebirth. The reason for this was because the power for her rebirth would have to build up as she matured to adulthood, as she was not a true Phoenix. This would help to remove his anxiety of losing his first real friend and leave him to these vast unknowns alone; not bothering to count Hagrid as he was Dumbles lackey and probably doing as ordered.

After a year and nearly two months, while he was spending his time reading in the water gardens, his wards in the bunker went off informing his that there was movement and sound. Quickly using a spell to swap his lounging wear for his battle armour he exited the trunk. Shrinking his trunk and putting it in his pocket he threw a quick disillusionment and silencing charm on himself before moving into the main chamber.

Noticing right away that it was the giant ring that was causing the disturbance, evidenced by it lighting up and vibrating. He was moving closer to get a better look when a giant pillar of what looked like water shot out from the center of the ring before quickly returning with a loud whooshing sound. Where once there was a giant hole in the ring now stood a giant shimmering blue water portal.

Large men started to march out of the portal as if it was the most normal thing in the world. There were four of them in total and they were dressed somewhat similarly to Spartan warriors if someone updated their entire dress with metallic grey armour and an oddly shaped spear or staff. They even had helmets with red plumes and a symbol of a triangle without a bottom featured on the forehead of each helmet. At least whoever designed their armour had the foresight to add chest and leg protection too, rather than going with the stereotypical Spartan warrior featured in films with a bare chest and no leg protection.

Once the last 'Spartan' had made it through the portal it shut down returning to normal. Thankfully they did not seem to glance twice at the lumos globes that were still present on the ceiling. Making the decision to hide his magic for now as he does not know how they would react to it, he moved behind some machines to cancel his charms on himself.

"Hello, who's there?" he decided to call out to announce his presence.

"Kree Jaffa! Show yourself or be fired upon!" demanded one of the warriors while turning in the direction of his voice.

Coming to the conclusion that these guys would be his best opportunity to learn something about this reality and possibly leave this planet he decided to play along. It also did not hurt that they apparently spoke English as well, adding more fuel to his 'what the hell is going on here' fire. After one last glance at the room where the reality portal still stood he walked out to meet these 'Spartan' warriors.

As he arrived out in the open the warriors pointed their staffs at him. "Who are you and what is the purpose of your presence here human?" snarled what he believed to be the 'Spartan' commander.

Deciding that there was really no reason to lie, maybe just omit some information he went with the truth. "My name is Harry and I have been stranded here. This place appears to be a bunker or shelter of some kind." He replied to them calmly not allowing their aggression to change his tone.

One of the 'Spartans' drew their commanders attention to the totem pole that he had discovered when he first started to explore the bunker. "Jaffa Kree! Dial the Chapa'ai, we leave this wasteland. Human you will come with us! Our god will be pleased with you." barked the commander again.

One of the warriors walked over to the ring's little buddy and started to press the buttons on the device causing them to light up and the ring to start spinning. After the seventh symbol was lit up the warrior pressed the central red orb, this made the ring lock in place and activating the portal again with a giant whoosh. He could only postulate that the symbols were combination addresses similar to phone numbers, engaging a portal between two different rings. He figured this was the case because these warriors were clearly not sure what existed on this end when they had come through based on their actions.

"Jaffa move out! Human go through the Chapa'ai now or we will stop being so friendly" once again snarled the commander at him. In what way were they being friendly he grumbled as he sighed to himself. Well he was going to play along with these gents and if they wanted to take him away from this dead planet who was he to complain. Moving to the portal he passed his hand through it, testing the waters so to say. Seeing that there were not any adverse effects, he hummed with interest and then walked through the ring.

Unlike the reality portal which was instant, this one was certainly not. He was completely conscious of his transition and felt as if his soul was being passed through a winding tube in space. Some would think that this would be uncomfortable but they would be wrong. It was almost as if this was part the the design of these portals to take into account the comfort of the soul while transitioning as it felt great. With what seemed like minutes but was probably only moments he finally came out the other end of the portal. Doing a quick internal check to ensure he was alright he started to look around at the new place he found himself in.

The world he had arrived at was very Earth like, with similar vegetation surrounding the clearing that the ring was within. Like the previous planet a quick glance at the sky was enough to tell him he was not on Earth, with a giant moon visible in the sky even in the daylight.

"Come human, we will bring you to before our god to be judged" spoke the commander again.

"What is the name of this planet?" He asked the Spartan beside him.

"Silence human!" the warrior barked and replied with a solid thumb of his staff into his back sending him forward. Not really bothered by the physical rebuke but getting the message he decided to continue to play along tell he got to meet this so called 'god'.

Following the road, well calling it a road would overly generous but it was a path that seemed to have a lot of traffic on it, so he will go with road, he went after the two leading Spartans. The road lead into the forest of which quickly gave way to a small settlement or city on a hill that slowly became visible. Similar, but different to his design choice for his manor trunk the buildings of the city where in the style of Greco Roman architecture with a wall surrounding the entire city. In the center even visible from the forest edge was a massive Greek temple in a similar style. It was amazing! As if he had been transported back in time; but there were some major differences he noticed right away.

The small city was a mixture of ancient and advance technology, with some of the warriors carrying around what appeared to be advanced weapons and armour. The armour itself that they wore was definitely out place with chainmail under armour plates being thousands of years ahead of the architecture, combined with their clearly advanced staff weapons, things just didn't seem to make sense.

Looking at the size of the city if he had to guess there would be about room for 150 to 250 thousands people that would be able to live within the walls. From what he observed so far a good majority, maybe 75%, of the people present were somewhat emancipated and not living to the standards he would expect from greek or roman society of this time period. It was a stark contrast to the warriors who seemed to be in peak health with obviously ample food unlike what he was guessing was the 'servant' or slave class.

He assumed that this was some form societarial control process that this so called god uses to control his people. Having them be resentful of each other rather than himself is pretty much being a simple monarch 101, or in this case being a god 101. Make distinct differences and make it difficult to move between classes and he would ensure that the classes maintained themselves. The ones of higher position dictating to those of a lower one, not willing to give up their power, all the way down the pyramid of power ensuring each subsequent class ensures the obedience of those below them. A simple tried and true method from Earth's history, providing as long as you can prevent lower class uprisings.

As he followed the warriors towards the main gate of the city, he spotted something being constructed on a plains just off in the distance behind the city. Whatever it was it was massive being hundreds of meters across and if he had to guess it seemed to be only in early stages of construction as only the frame was built. Walking through the city to the temple he only confirmed his beliefs that these lower classes were only just a bit away from demanding changes to happen, possibly through force. Most seemed to barely be getting by and meeting their families needs. However the buildings were in amazing shape and nearly spotless clearly being cleaned regularly maintained, making another contrast of the people and where they live.

Arriving at the temple he was blown away by the size of it, this temple could rival any built on earth for scale. Moving to the entrance he could only freeze and look at the statue of a man riding a chariot wielding a lighting bolt that was placed prominently at the temples entrance. Oh please no more lighting bolts he thought, thinking back to his scar that he detested and had been permanently removed by his recovery rituals. Being prodded along by his escorts they made it into the main chamber where a man was sitting on a throne with two guards with golden symbols on their forehead. The symbol was the same triangle with no bottom as the black ones that his escorts sported. Deciding it might be necessary, he drops a wandless silencing ward over the chamber to prevent sound from escaping to outside.

"Kree Jaffa! Report to your god about the scouting mission through the Chapai!" Demanded the man on the throne in a deep voice and with surging golden glow in his eyes. Not sure who this guy was but guessing that he is the god they were talking about before, regardless, he was unimpressed with this god. From the weak magical aura that he could see surrounding the man on the throne, it told him this person had no more magic than a muggle from his universe.

My escorts bowed and kneeled before their 'god' and the commander of the unit started his report.

"My lord once we exited the Chapai we quickly discovered this human who had been stranded there as well as a totem warning to Jaffa that the planet had been made into an uninhabitable wasteland." reported the Spartan commander in a completely different tone than he had heard him use before. He was somewhat shocked to discover from the warriors tone of voice that he truly believed that this man before him on the throne was a god. "We brought this human back through with us as he seemed to be of high quality stock, possibly suitable to become a host my lord."

"Bow down before the mighty god Pelops mortal!" commanded the 'god' to him with the golden glow ever present in his eyes.

He was tired of this charade and was done playing along with these people any longer. He was on a different planet and worst comes to worst he can just escape and hide out wherever he wants. "I have no plans to be bowing down before any gods anytime soon, and that is doubly so for you as I see no god here." he replied with a small smirk on his face and a bit of a cocky tone. Which quickly changed to a smile at the look of shock that quickly passed over the mans face.

"You will die for your insolence!" yelled the man as he raised his hand that was wrapped in some golden device. A shock-wave quickly rolled out towards him from the hand device, but with a quick wandless shield he was able to protect himself from the attack with only a minor drain to his shield. One point for the ritual enhanced seeker reflexes, nil for man masquerading as a god. Sending an overpowered Bobardia Maxima wandlessly at the man on the throne and his two guards flanking him, he changed his focus to those near him. Apparating backwards three meters to give himself some space from his escorts he released the death stick from its holster built into his armour.

He fired four rapid fire cutting curses at his escorts as they were trying to recover from their kneeling position. As his cutting cures connected with them, essentially splitting the warriors almost in two, he was impacted from behind by two red blasts from the last two guard's staff weapons. Spinning with the blows he did a quick 180 to fire off the last two cutting curses needed to finish the guards and bring silence the room.

Noticing that his first attack took out the god and his two guards that where flanking him he finally relaxed a bit. Checking his back out for armour damage he was relieved to see that it seemed to be holding up just fine to the weapons fire from the staff weapons, whatever it was they fired. The weapons fire looked like some sort of energy weapons, similar to those that you would see in Star Wars and was most definitely not magic otherwise he would has sensed it and dodged. He will have to be more vigilant against non magical attacks.

Ensuring no one was coming he vanished the mess and bodies of his escorts and the two guards near the door. Taking note that none of them were split in half by his powerful curse, this had mean that the armour they were wearing was far more durable than steel. Sending a repairo at one of the pillars that was damaged he approached the so called god and his other two guards. He was interested in checking out the hand device that the 'god' had used to attack him with and anything else useful he may have that's useful. He lowered himself down to search through the 'god's' corpse finding nothing of interest except a round metallic ball. As he was pulling off the golden hand device he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his neck and then sensed an attack on his mental shield. He quickly entered his mind palace to battle his first mental invader of this reality.

In his mind he sees that his mental shields and wards were holding; but what was concerning was the absolutely enormous size of the mental presence assaulting his shields. Gathering some of his will power he attempted to eject the other presence from his mind. This resulted only in the presence being shoved back a bit before continuing it's assault.

Deciding to change tactics and use a method he was far more familiar with, he grasped the presence with his magic and started to rapidly absorb it's memories. The being started to struggle and tried to remove itself but having no magic it had no defense against his own and failed to go anywhere. As he ripped away the beings memories, its mental presence's degree of struggling slowly reduced and the size of the presence shrunk rapidly as every last bit of life was being squeezed out of it. Once he had absorbed all the memories and the presence had disappeared he followed the link along to its source and ensured all memories where removed from there as well, essentially leaving the being with a blank mind.

As soon as he had finished removing the consciousness of the being permanently, his magic started to incorporate the benefits of the parasite into his body. With a mental jolt the boundaries of his mind palace rapidly expanded more than doubling, this was a result of adding the mental capacities of the parasite's to his own. This expansion indicated that he had drastically increased his possible memory, which not as important to him as wizard's memories are stored in their soul, but also came with a large increase in his brains processing power. With this increased processing power he would be able to come up with answers, conclusions and solutions to problems far quicker than before.

Until he sorts the memories of the parasite he won't have its knowledge at his fingertips like he does Tom's. Only with luck and a bit of skill can he get anything from the unsorted memories. Deciding to do this and trying to understand what happened to him resulted in one of the beings memories popping into his consciousness. It showed him how this parasite jumped from the 'god's' body and entered his from his back of his neck while he was removing it's hand device. His internal reflections were quickly interrupted by a large surge in his magic throughout his body pulling him out of his newly upgraded mind palace.

Coming back to reality he at once used his magic to scan what was happening and causing the moderately large and constant drain on his magic. He could see that his magic was being spread throughout his body by an element that was now present in his bloodstream, from where he was not sure. Another memory from Pelops came to the forefront of his mind, this time it was about symbiotes releasing naquadah into the bloodstream of their hosts. This may cause some issues if memories keep popping into his head he concluded. He will need to deal with this quickly, however at this time is seems to be working out for him.

The naquadah in his blood was causing a huge drain on his natural recovery rate of magic. Magic seemed to follow the element throughout his entire body infusing it with large amounts of his magic. Before the naquadah entered his blood his upkeep for the various magical drains tied to himself was roughly 20% of his recovery rate, mainly from the house elves. Now however the rate of drain was nearly 60% of his recovery rate. The magic saturating his body was starting to create an empowering effect on the rituals he had performed as he could feel the strength surging through his body. There would be many benefits to this, he would assume also that as his power increases the power of his rituals will increase with it now too.

There also would be the largely beneficial effect of having his natural bodily functions improved once again by every cell being saturated in his magic constantly now. The additional strain on his core would also be like working a muscle continually. It might feel slightly uncomfortable but it would allow for greater magical growth as he ages, constantly growing his core. The only consequence would be the need to take a longer breaks between doing large amounts of powerful magic, not that he had ever encountered such a situation yet.

Banishing his battle armour to his trunk he quickly takes Pelop's clothes and hand device off his body and gets dressed in them. He would need to update the definition of clothes around here because all he was wearing was some leather straps and a cloth skirt. Once finished getting dressed he vanished the three remaining bodies removing all evidence of the battle that has taken place in the room. Looking down at his now bare chest he could see a faint but noticeable golden glow being created by his magic surging just below his skin. Concentrating on his magic for a moment he succeeds in reigning in a bit causing the glow to extinguish. Storing an idea away to possibly experiment with flooding more magic to get greater effects out of his rituals on a shelf, he sits down on the throne.

Deciding that he needed some immediate information otherwise he might get caught out he retreated into his mind palace. Spending ten minutes absorbing the basic details about Pelops and his species he came to a few startling conclusions. One was that he had nearly full control of the Goa'uld symbiote in his body. When he tried flashing his eyes the glow across his body came back in full force, being far brighter than when normally undampened. He also was fairly sure the boost to his rituals combined with the symbiotes natural healing abilities, means he will not age any longer or will do so at an extremely slow pace.

The second was that no matter how powerful he was personally it wouldn't be enough because battles were fought on a whole different level out here in this sci-fi galaxy. While personally he was powerful, could even probably take out a whole army of Jaffa if he put his mind to it; but that would not make a difference if his location got bombarded from high orbit. He wanted to be powerful, so that no one could dictate his life to him, and so that he can protect what or who he chose to. To be powerful in this reality it required you to have a fleet of spaceships and an army to field them and that is exactly what he is going to get.

The third was that he was going to pretend to be Pelops and take his whole masquerading as a god to a whole nother level. The reason for this, is it gives him a good base to start from and people under his command with little to no effort. It might also be a bit fun. While he will still pretend to be a Goa'uld he will change his persona and the way his domain is operated and managed. With this he will just have to convince himself that what he doing is essentially being a benevolent absolute monarchy.

With the need for more information so he can go forward with his plans he entered back into his mind palace to continue sorting memories. Unlike with Tom however he will be sorting Pelop's memories from most recent to the oldest. He is doing this because Pelops' has over ten thousand years of memories and he may get caught out not knowing his current attendants names or something.

After only sorting about two centuries of memories and a few hours on the outside passing, he was awoken from his meditation by someone shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight a scantily clad young woman. No one seemed to wear much clothing around here hu. Her name came quickly to him as he had already sorted through those memories. She was Anaitis, Pelop's, or should he say, his Lo'taur.

"Anaitis, my most cherished servant" he said while flashing his eyes and allowing his skin to glow causing her to jump back in fright. "I have taken on a new host and have developed a new power. Through this power I have gained enlightenment, be prepared as much change will be coming." Her eyes opening wide in devotion and awe at his minor theatrics and new body.

"I am prepared to follow all your commands my lord." Anaitis said while bowing low. The suggestion all to clear and from his memories it would not be the first time Pelop's had invited her to share his bed.

"Not this time as there is much that must be achieved." He said as he got off the throne and walked out the door. "I will retire to my personal chambers to meditate on this new power I have obtained. I will need a new first prime as I disposed of the previous one and the guards for failing me one to many times. You will bring me the top three candidates tomorrow morning." He talked while they walked towards his chambers located in the center of the temple.

As they arrived at his chambers he turned to Anaitis as told her "No one shall disturb me while I am meditating. I will call to you in one day for the presentation of possible first primes." Opening the door he went inside and locked it. Lying on the bed in his chambers getting comfortable he entered his mind palace and started to process the memories, concentrating on those to do with him domain.

After just less than 24 hours he left his mind palace with a much better idea on what he wanted to achieve in the short term. Over the next few months he will have his people enacts changes to help kick start his domain's economy and have it moving in the right direction. All he needs to do is work out some details on some quick changes he can make. Then he will continue to processing the memories so he can absorb them all to gain most of the technological knowledge. He was actually lucky as Pelops was one of the few scientists of the Goa'uld race, even if that was not saying much.

Opening his door he finds Ana waiting for him. "The candidates await you in your throne room, My lord." she said while standing their patiently.

As he walked to the throne room and entered the new guards and candidates all bowed. Deciding that he will just do this the easy way he points at the three candidates and command them to look into his eyes. Using legilimency he was able to sift through their memories to find the one who would be most useful. While all three were absolutely loyal, to an extreme degree, only one of them treated humans with respect.

Looking at the the candidate in the middle he flashed his eyes. "Gelon you will take the position as my first prime, acting in my stead when I am unable. You will also be the one responsible for managing all of my decrees, Is that understood?" he said in his most commanding voice borrowing from both Tom and Pelops.

"I will not fail you my lord!" exclaimed Gelon while standing up straight and slamming his fist into his chest.

Dismissing the other candidates he informed his Lo'taur and First Prime to send out a message after the meeting to as many of his subjects that they could that they were to assemble tomorrow evening in the temple plaza for a grand announcement. Telling them to wait he took his manor trunk out of his pocket at put it slowly on the ground in front of his throne. Waving his hand the trunk returned to its normal size. He looked to his servants and said "I will be back in a few minutes" before disappearing into his manor barely containing his laughter at the absolute shock on their faces.

Once in the manor he moved to his study and called out to Dobby. The elf popped into the chair opposite of him all casual like, clear evidence of Dobby being more comfortable around him after spending months truly getting to know each other over the last year. Letting Dobby in on his plans had always worked out for him so he had no intention of stopping now. He spent the next few minutes telling Dobby about his plans to build up his domain and start to pose as a god to his subjects. He also informed Dobby that he was going to introduce the house elves to his people as magical servants he created to up his god cred. He decided to quickly let Dobby know his other plans for what the house elves would be doing. The only issue being trying to convince Dobby that no he was not in fact actually a god and just and extremely powerful wizard.

He wanted the house elves to go around and start sneaking in nutrient potions into the food of his subjects and fertility potions in all subjects attempting to have children. He instructed Dobby that he should have the elves start to put fertility potions in the livestock feed and plant growth on the crops. Finally he told him to have them start mass producing all the required potions as well as many of the common potions and salves used in healing such as blood replenisher and essence of dittany. Dobby nearly exploded with his excitement at all the extra work the house elves would have and thanked him profusely before popping away.

He would claim that the improvements in his people, livestock, and crops as a blessing from him to them for their devotion and celebration of his enlightenment. Combined with a show of magic at the assembly he will be able to reinforce the image of god hood that the Goa'uld had nurtured over the past 8000 years. With future improvements in standard of living he will have the true devotion of his people.

Leaving the manor trunk he found his two servants and guards nearly as shocked as when he entered. Calling out to Dobby the house elf appeared before them all, nearly causing him to loose it again at the look that was on his first primes face.

"This here is Dobby, one of my magical servants I have recently created with my new power." he said as he indicated to the short house elf. "They will be tasked with taking care of my basic needs as well as performing selected duties assigned by myself." he informed Ana and Gelon while flashing his eyes for emphasis.

"Tomorrow I will address my subjects about my enlightenment. It will be a day of great change, go and prepare. I will spend another day in meditation within my personal chambers before the assembly." he informed his two servants as he left the throne room going to his chambers. He had plans to make and to do so would require as much information he can obtain from Pelop's memories in the short amount of time he had.

Once again situated on his lavish and overly large bed he let out a sigh at the amount of meditation he is doing lately, even though it was paying off in spades. Just from what he absorbed earlier he was able to learn that Earth did exist in this reality and that as far as Pelop's was aware the Goa'uld had not been there in any serious numbers in over five thousand years. When Goa'uld were active on earth it was the times of ancient Egypt. This gave him his first bit of evidence that he traveled realities but not time or at least not much time. It was funny how the Goa'uld made the pyramids for landing platforms in this reality and the wizards of his made them to hide their secrets and bury their dead surrounded by protections.

This did mean though that while not an immediate threat, the Goa'uld were a threat to Earth's future. If Earth developed too far the Goa'uld would return to wipe them out, and if development was anything similar to his reality, that would be relatively soon. It is a little amusing with earth sending signals into space to greet other aliens, when those aliens where going to do was come and send them back to the stone age. He would more than likely need to do something about the issue.

He was also incredibly lucky as the only reason Pelop's Jaffa were out scouting new planets was that he wanted somewhere to expand into. With the Supreme System Lord Ra's recent death just over three weeks ago to some unknown system lord the power situation of the galaxy was changing. The situation made it ripe for possible expansion to new planets and development of new technologies. With those positive thoughts in mind he gave one last glance at the gaudily decorated room and closed his eyes entering his mind palace.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So this chapter was cut in half as the length really got away from me and I had way too much to add in the second half that it could not be compressed down. However this means that I will probably be able to get the third chapter out before the end of the month. On a far more **important** note I have a question for my readers. Do you want small bits where the perspective changes from harry to say SG1 where they may be discussing say meeting him or something (this would make including differing perspectives a little easier but not sure what people think of authors doing this)? Or just stay in his perspective and have the readers know what he knows? Let me know in reviews or messages. Now onto some long winded review responses._

 _ **NakedFury** : I really do not like the use of flashbacks as I personally don't like reading them in stories. Part of this has to do with my belief that a lot of authors use them as crutches to fix things in their stories, or add some power to the main character that will change the outcome of the coming chapter. That being said if I screwed something up or forgot about it I may have to do it, kinda like this chapter with the manor trunk._

 _ **Johanna** : Sirius did not join Harry through the arch in the trunk. He went to live out his life on his families private island that is located somewhere tropical not sure where. In my mind Sirius understood that Harry wanted a fresh start, especially away from any wizards, and that included Sirius too._

 _ **Vukk** : I made Harry one of the richest wizards alive and made it so that he was wealthy in terms of reality. Which is over some estimates and under some others that I found on the web for his wealth. Realistically while things may be cheap, wizards also can create huge wealth (not actual money) with their magic. As the Potters were more involved in my mind with the muggles this translated into a lot of gold. I also made the conversion rate 7 pounds to a galleon. That being said so little in the wizarding world makes sense when it comes to economics, with less than 200 bucks for a wand, something that wizards generally only get one of and requires rare and hard to come by ingredients, master level crafting experience, then how would Olivandor stay in business selling maybe 20-30 a year? Finally I love meh trunks, Lol._

 _ **Mystolon:** I hear you loud and clear and it was done on a purpose, nerfing some of the rituals like that as you probably could see from this chapter they gained a large boost in their strength from the naquidah in his blood. However nothing I can find shows exactly how powerful these rituals were and there has been no instances that I remember where Tom uses the strength of a full mountain troll either. Almost all information on them seems to come from FF, mythology, or some other story and not the Harry Potter Universe, however you are totally right about the reems blood forgot about that and was trying to rack my mind for what it was cause troll did not seem right to me for strength. If you have a resources on rituals please send me a message that would be awesome. Although I would also like to clarify that these rituals game Harry SOME of the strength of say the mountain troll not ALL of it, this was impart because he did not want them to physically change him to much and my limits i placed on rituals for HP universe. On a side note that figure about chimp strength being 4-5 times that of a human is something media likes to recount all the time from 19th and early 20th century sources but has been repeatedly disproven. They actually only have about 2 times the strength of humans and that is mostly seen in their amazing leg power, a quick google will give you reputable sources. That being said Harry is not a chimp and after doing a bit a research cause this for some reason interested me, it seems that average american football player (i am gonna equate these to soldiers or less in terms of strength) has about the same strength as a chimp in pull/push comparisons meaning with harry being about 1.5 times a soldier's strength BEFORE his recent upgrades therefor he is far stronger than a chimp, especially now. Finally the trunks I think I answered that before but the trunks that he got a few hundred of made where mass produced, and I do not think Newt's was mass produced as it is far more similar to Harry's expensive manor trunk. Finally thank you for bringing it to my attention that I somehow forgot to add that section about the manor trunk into the chapter from my outline._

 _ **Wrath of The Sun Deity:** Pairings, this along with some conversations that need to take place are honestly one of the spots that has been giving me the most trouble. Like I said before in the story note, I want A Sam/Harry relationship (not 100% sold), but I am not sure how that will happen or if it will be Harem story hence the poll._

 _ **Oricke:** Ya and unfortunately this chapter is probably not much better as there is a lot of info dumps here too. I also love to go into detail on things like technological capabilities of ships or gadgets, so do expect that in the future. It also has to do with that fact that I really dislike short chapters, that are about 2k words, when reading, so I set out with the goal of making mine 5k+. I also like having details about what is going on and even had to cut back as they can get out of hand. That being said ya the info dumps make this story move along like a turtle surfing the ocean in a storm._

 _ **TO EVERYONE (including those above):** Thank you so much for not only your reviews, but more so for your encouragement and help in pointing out some spelling mistakes! If you have questions don't be afraid to ask for clarifications as you can see I have no problem reply to multiple questions. Again thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Author:** Just wow 100 reviews already, I love reading all of the reviews so keep them coming. I am also getting some good ideas as well. I have gotten a beta now so I hope that will help me catch some of my mistakes in content and spelling. So give a large thanks to Phoenixtears28 for betaing for me. Finally I just have to say again I love reading reviews with all of the suggestions, especially stuff I know is coming soon, it just excites me and gets me writing. As I got a lot of positive reception for the size of the chapters, I will be trying to target for 8-10k words each chapter rather than 4-6k I had planned. Not that this is an issue for me as I seem to be fairly long winded and wordy._

 _ **The Story:** Thanks for the votes on the poll, obviously you all spoke with a fairly single voice (70%) for Harry to have multiple partners throughout the story. I will also be doing point of view changes going forward to get a few reaction shots to the changes Harry is bringing about in the universe and other perspectives. They should be fairly short, under 2k words. Some people have been asking so the most I will say, is that Harry will interact with SGC and SG1 but will NOT be joining up with either, though he will play an instrumental role in certain events. Finally because some have worked it out already I thought I would confirm that Harry arrived on P3R-233 about a year and a month before Ra's death (no time travel). This chapter happens about 2-4 weeks after Ra's death by O'neill's team making it less than one year before SG1 is formed._

 _ **The Chapter:** This chapter will have a decent info dump as Harry gives instructions to his chief staff members and does some minor changes to technology. So I apologize if it's a bit more long winded than usual. Otherwise I will being doing my first other POVs of the story in this chapter so let me know how it goes. Also generally unless otherwise stated a worlds day will be between 22-26 hrs, the planet Argensis (Pelop's main planet) is on a 24 hr cycle for the reader(MY) convenience._

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Harry had spent most of the night once again absorbing memories so that he would have more information to use when constructing his short term plans. Deciding that he needed to get a little rest, he quickly cast a wandless security ward. Feeling the spell surge out of his hand with more power and precision than he was expecting, he lifted up his hand and looked at it dumbly not quite understanding what happened. Noticing the golden hand device still attached to his hand and wrist, it was the Kara'kesh that Pelops had used to attack him, he finally understood. While he didn't know how the hand device was made or the technology behind it, as he had not absorbed those memories yet, he did have a full understanding of its functions.

What was most interesting about it was that it was made out of the same element that was now spread throughout his body, and that it is able to act as a focus for his magic. Not just any focus either, it seemed to be working just as good if not better than his own phoenix wand. However he did notice that the central palm crystal was slightly damaged, probably being too complex, unshielded, or too delicate to channel magic. The rest of the device seemed fine however. With a few tweaks it may even be able to surpass the death stick as a focus, if he just figured out the issues with the palm crystal. Well this will make using magic in public, or a pinch far easier. If the naquadah element was reacting like this to magic it might also make for great ward stones or rune crafting material. With these thoughts racing through his brain he closed to his eyes to get a bit of rest without meditation.

Waking after just over an hour of sleep, he felt far more rested than any other sleep he'd had before. Such restful sleep in an hour must be the result of some combination of magic flooding his entire system, symbiote, and the now empowered rituals. At this rate he would only need a hour sleep every three days or so, and he would still wake up feeling like he hibernated the winter away. This could open up even more time for him to get some of his plans into action and possibly get a more detailed goal for the future, other than you know just get more powerful.

Calling Dobby he let him know that he wanted the elves to take some of the tables from his trunk and situate them all along the edge of the grand temple plaza. On his command after the speech the elves were to fill the tables with food and barrels of the cheap ale from his trunk. Finally he told Dobby to mix in some additional nutrient potions with a small smidgen of pepper up. Hopefully this will have his subjects noticing right away a change in their bodies as they eat the feast provided by their 'god'.

He decided to spend most of the rest of the afternoon before his first major speech in his mind palace. Trying to work out the finer details of his short term plans and changes that needed to be enacted asap. Three hours before his speech he left his mind palace and took off the hand device to give it a thorough investigation.

After looking at the hand device for about an hour his only real progress was to disable the central crystal so that he could continue to utilize it with his magic without causing damage. It was alright though as the central crystal was only responsible for the kinetic push and torture stream capabilities of the hand device. He could use a banisher and any number of spells to imitate their effects easily enough, so saw it as no real loss. It would actually make the device easier to wear if he was able to design new ones without the palm crystal.

With a few hours remaining to the speech he moved towards Pelops' personal computer and activated the interface. Quickly disabling fail safes that Pelops had installed to prevent unauthorized use, fairly easy with the dude's own memories. Chuckling at how many there were, he knew that Pelops figured that any thieves would miss one at least, corrupting the data they copied. Spending about 10 minutes he was able to familiarize himself with the workings of the Goa'uld computer system.

It only took him about another hour to transcribe to the computer system most of his short term plans and a few designs he was already familiar with from his Earth and the planet he landed on. With these and the help of his Lo'taur and First Prime he should be able to concentrate on sorting the remaining memories rather than managing of the development projects. With minimal additional input his domain will be able to grow both socially and economically over the next few months at a steady pace. This should, give him just enough time to deal with the memories and gain the technological knowledge required to make serious changes.

When the time approached for his speech he had a long soak in his large open baths and dressed himself in his basilisk armour, only adding on a beautiful black dragonhide cloak with gold runic trim. The change in his attire was absolutely going to be a part of "Pelops'" changed persona. He also did not want to be again caught dead wearing something as ridiculous as what he had been for the past two days, certain unmentionables lacked containment and just swung loose. With this he will also be essentially wearing his aesthetically pleasing snake scale suit most of the day, providing him with additional protection. With cushioning, temperature, and cleaning charms he could wear the armour as long as he wanted to without feeling any discomfort.

Hopefully the trend of more clothes will catch on and his people would start wearing a bit more. He's not a prude or anything but going from the Wizarding world to a place where it would make even the muggles blush was a startling change to say the least. Not that some of the views he was subjected to were objectionable to him at all, his Lo'taur coming to mind. He just could not imagine trying to wear Pelops' clothes during the winter, it would be a tad wee bit nippy down below.

He was a bit nervous about this assembly, most of his future plans relied on him being successful here. While sure he did not think there was much chance of failure, however just maybe someone had noticed the differences and made plans. Pausing on his walk he took a big breath and shot down the Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter levels of anxiety, a fear of failure that he had not felt since his first few years at Hogwarts.

With his fears back under control he took one more breath before finishing and then walked out on the balcony. Staring down upon before the waiting people assembled below him within the great plaza, he saw that there was at least one hundred thousand souls, if not more. As his presence became known, a quite spread quickly throughout the plaza. Before anyone could say anything though he began his speech with little preamble.

"Today in this place, before all of you, stands a changed god, a true god reborn both in body and spirit!" he exclaimed flashing his eyes and allowing for his body to start glowing brightly. "I have created a new magic, a power never held before by a Goa'uld and through this magic I gained enlightenment to many truths that eluded me as Pelops." he spoke loudly and with the deep Goa'uld voice. Using a minor sonorous he was able to ensure his voice was loud and carried to all.

"The truths that I have come to divine will mean great changes for all within my domain. But Rejoice because even though these changes will mean upheaval for lives of all within, they will be received with excitement and gratitude. These changes will ensure that my subjects, Jaffa and Human alike, will have better lives with greater possible futures. A long life of devout service to your god, is a life well lived!" With this announcement the excitement within the crowd start to grow and spread, infecting all within.

"Do not be mistaken to think however that our journey will be easy just because of my godly powers. For those who act against us are our enemy, and we have many enemies in the galaxy, even right here in this square hidden in plain sight. Therefore I decree that within the my domain it will be forbidden to be in the service or worship of another Goa'uld. For many Goa'uld claim a level of divine power they lost millennia ago, clinging onto past glories." he orated strongly ensuring that the seriousness of his words were carried to all. Creating a good story to help pass off his changes and magic. "However I will not have those who wish otherwise to be forced into worship of myself, as I have no need for empty worship; but I demand the obedience of all my subjects even if they choose not to worship my divinity."

Using this opportunity he waved his arm and cast both a widespread Scourgify charm to remove dirt and grime from all his people, and a temperature control ward over the entire plaza. With the ward he was able to reduce the temperature to a comfortable level so they all did not bake under the sun and stayed excited. The change was instant with exclamations and sighs of relief coming from all corners of the plaza. "My magic power has many uses but even a god can not be everywhere at once. My magic has allowed me to divine that a god's true power comes not just from solely himself but also from his devout followers."

"I have come to the realization that I must be know by a new name, a name from my people, for it is the people that are my hand. The hand that shapes the galaxy around us to make it into a better place, the people are what help make my great visions of a better future, a reality. Therefore I will be know as Lord Hariric, God of Magic and Destiny. The name Hariric will act as a covenant between myself as your god and you all as my loyal devout followers." Sending a silent signal to Dobby for the elves to fill the tables with food and drink he continued. "Now enjoy a bounty of my magic and be blessed with strength so that you may serve me with all your zeal!" Flashing his eyes and ensuring his magic glowed brightly he retreated back inside.

Once inside he nearly gagged with how thick he had been laying it on for his audience; but from the sounds of cheers his message and gifts were being well received. He could just imagine what Hermione would say if she saw him now, not that hard with her being the founding member of SPEW.

Now that he have gotten the big speech over with he could move forward with more of his plans. After informing Ana to assemble the Jaffa, Priest, and Human leaders in the throne room tomorrow morning, he walked back to his personal chamber, ignoring the minor serge in his magic that he felt.

* * *

After receiving her instructions Anaitis looked back out on the plaza to see the looks of astonishment of the people eating the food. There was a noticeable change in the way they held themselves, which before some showed exhaustion, now instead was replaced with a person full of energy and excitement. True to his word, her god had indeed blessed his followers with a gift of strength and food. She had been sure her love for her lord could not be any greater, oh was that being quickly disproven.

She had been brought into the temple from where she had been living on the streets at a very young age. Her purpose here had been to be groomed as an ideal servant of her people's god. There she lived a life of hard work in learning knowledge and skills to better serve the gods; but never one of want as she had all she could eat or need. It was in this environment that she grew up thinking of all the people of Argensis as her extended family and seeing some of those suffering in the streets brought heartache. That was why the scene in the plaza brought so much happiness to her, and made her admiration for the god she chose to follow soar.

Turning around she watched Hariric gracefully walk off to his chambers in his new attire that she gave a once over. While it was definitely odd being made out of some scaled animal it was not ugly, quite the opposite, she assumed it must be just another one of the coming changes. However the black leather cloak engraved with odd gold Hieroglyphs she didn't recognize made him far more fetching, err she meant the cloak was beautiful. She had to get control of herself, but there was just something there that was drawing her to her lord that had not been present just a few days ago.

She pondered over the last few days as she could hardly believe she was not dreaming with all that had happened. Her lord had changed so much, and with her god changing so had her life. The first sign was when she walked into the audience chamber two days earlier to see that Pelops had taken a new host. While not unusual it was definitely rare, and had that been the only change she would not being reflecting so. The new host was definitely more appealing to her than the last one, not that she would ever think her lord's host was unattractive. He sat there, with his dark messy hair, pale skin, broad shoulders and clearly defined muscle tone, just meditating. He did not seem to hear her as she called out to him and only awoke from his state when she gently shook his shoulder, and that is when it started.

Her lord carried on about 'enlightenment' and a new power that he had created, her not really understanding. All she knew was that her lord needed more time to digest this new power whatever it was. He had not really elaborated just kept saying how it would change everything. Well it certainly had.

When the next morning came around she had waited for him as he had exited his chamber looking far more composed than he had the previous day. The presentation of the candidates had been odd with him ordering the candidates to look into his eyes before declaring the position Gelon's.

When her lord had taken out the tiny little box which then he grew to a large ebony trunk and entered, she actually pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. However that can't hold a candle to when she was introduced to the NEW race of beings that her lord had created with his power to serve him. While it was a little ugly it was also cute to a certain degree and just seemed to be itching to serve. The being also seemed to have powers similar to what her lord had, being able to appear and disappear at will. Unless that was her lord's doing, she was just so unsure of what he was capable of doing anymore.

And he had called her Ana. No one had ever called her that before, and she decided she like it, a lot. The few times he had used it her heart had started to flutter... Oh gawd she finally realized what was happening. Before she had loved her god as a priestess loves their god, but now she was starting to love her god as a woman loves a man. Becoming flustered she walked off to carry out Hariric's commands, muttering to herself "What does this mean, what should I do.."

* * *

On his way back to his chambers Harry stressed a bit about how much he had to do and how he had to get Pelops' memories sorted. He knew there was so much that he needed to change technologically, but he just did not have the that knowledge sorted yet. Even Pelops knew that much of the Goa'uld tech could be upgraded; but Pelops' thoughts on the topic were along the lines of why bother upgrading something for an advantage when Ra would just force him to give it to all the other System Lords, just as with his Jaffa.

This was the reason that Pelops had been building up his resources over the last few centuries rather than to continue his projects. Pelops had even ignored his lifelong project of creating the perfect Jaffa soldier, with three planets undergoing long term testing just entirely ignored. Well this would all work in his favor as there was lot of resources and three fully equipped Ha'tak ships ready for deployment that he could utilize.

However he could not just jump into his mind for a month to gain all the technological knowledge without starting the process of development within his domain. Hence the meeting tomorrow morning. With these thoughts he finally arrived at his chamber to spend the rest of the evening in his mind palace and on his personal computer finalizing his short term plans.

When morning rolled around and seeing he had a bit of time to spare, he decided to give his mind a bit of a rest. He wanted to see just how much an effect the naquadah running through his veins and the subsequent magic that followed it had on his ritual improvements. He conjured some temporary large squares of steel that he then transfigured into manageable weights to help test his strength on. Before he had been invaded by Pelops he could bench press nearly 320 kgs, now he was able to bench nearly 700 kgs and when pumping his powerfully into his body it was closer to 850 kgs. He knew this was a combination of natural boost from the symbiote, the rituals, and his body's magical saturation, but it still astounded him the changes one little creature had made on him.

He got up and did some quick sprints back and forward for nearly fifteen minutes straight. He was definitely far faster than before, not entirely sure but guessing that he was somewhere in the range 3-5 times quicker to react and move than a normal person. It also seemed that as long as he had magic left he could not exhaust himself physically.

Conjuring a steel dagger he did his final test on his increased durability. Where before steel had difficulty cutting him but still was able too, now it required significant pressure and sawing motion just to break through his skin. The most interesting part of all the tests definitely had to be watching his skin in real time stitch itself back together in less than a minute.

Deciding he needed to utilize his magic in a more active role in protecting his new home, he moved into his manor trunk. Taking one of the ward-stones that he had brought with him, he used his wand to quickly start describing it with runes to maintain the wards he wanted on the temple. After about twenty minutes he had his ward-stone finished just needing to be empowered by him. He had put wards to prevent those who wish to do harm from entering, and weather and fire protection to cover the entire temple plus grounds. The final protection was to prevent damage to the building and to slowly repair any that has been done, similar to what Hogwarts does over time.

In the center of the ward stone he placed a decently sized diamond to act as a battery/capacitor combo for the wards. After it was finished he placed it in the corner of his private chamber within the temple with a strong notice me not charm cast over it tied to the ward-stone. With it in place he used a small cutting curse on his hand, and he injected his magic and blood into the stone. He decided to use blood magic to ensure that the ward stone would not fail in this environment with so little magic. Even though he was on a healthy planet the ambient magic was only just over the background magic of his universe, meaning that it would take far too long for the ward-stone to charge itself without the help of his magic.

With his blood the ward-stone would continue to steadily draw magic from him until the diamond in the center was filled. It would only take a few weeks rather than decades or centuries to fill the gem otherwise, ensuring that the wards were at full power. Once the ward-stone was done and activated he decided on enchanting ten small pendants that he made in the shape of the Deathly Hallows' symbol. This was the mark that he was going to take on to replace the one his Jaffa currently had. Similar to Pelops' triangle, just completed with a circle and a line through it. Another thing he had to shortly inform his subjects of.

The pendants were made to be have a single simple function. They were enchanted to warm slightly when a person the wearer was talking to was lying to them. This should be an incredibly useful to his First Prime, Lo'taur and anyone else they gives them to, to manage and ensure their subordinates were not lying to them. Hopefully this will cut down on management mistakes, misleading reports, and outright lies from being reported up the chain of command. Finally he put a few trunks around the ward-stone for the elves to use when he was off planet.

Hearing a knock on his door letting him know that the leaders of his subjects were assembled. Going over to his computer he sends out pertinent data to Ana and Gelon's personal computer stations. Not bothering to hurry as he wanted them to wait on him to set a precedence, he made his way to the Throne room.

He walked into the throne room and took his seat without looking at anyone. Flashing his eyes he sat there and finally looked over all those portrayed before him. There was about twenty-five people here representing the three hundred thousand human slaves and seventy-five thousand Jaffa that were under his command. Using the opportunity he did a quick scan of all their minds to ensure that they were not spies. To do a deep dive eye contact is absolutely necessary, however a quick scan can be performed without eye contact by a wizard or witch if they were skilled enough. It was a good thing that he was a master of the art because no one before him was looking into his eyes as they all bowed low.

He was glad that he had done the scan as there was someone here pretending to be who they were not. Although this person was not an immediate threat, she was very much known to Pelops. Interesting that a high ranking member of the Tok'ra by the name of Jolinar of Malkshur would be here. She was also inhabiting a very beautiful host, but she was not really that important as he did not care if the Tok'ra got intelligence on his public operations.

In fact he preferred her to be here to get it first hand rather then some other third or fourth party sources, possibly incorrect or misconstrued by then. The Tok'ra would get the information sometime anyways so this may actually be a good opportunity to show change through actions rather than flowery words that the Goa'uld so frequently use.

"Those assembled here will be entrusted to ensure that my commands today are faithfully enacted and upheld regardless of your personal beliefs." he said with the deep Goa'uld voice as he stood up and allowed for his power to run free, making his entire body glow gold. The air around him seemed to seethe with the sure power he was releasing into his surroundings with no purpose. He waved his hand conjuring two intricately designed ebony chairs for both his Lo'taur and First Prime, and a table with pads of paper and simple ink pens. Indicating to Ana and Gelon to the conjured seats he took his throne.

"Much will be shared today, so I have graciously provided you with the ability to take notes, do not waste my gift." he said using his normal voice after subduing his magic to stop himself from glowing. Now was not the time for theatrics, that was yesterday, today is for serious dissemination of orders. He thinks after having done a nearly permanent conjuration and major show of magic. For the next hour or so he will be covering in minor detail what he expected to happen within his domain over the next two months.

The first changes he divulged were to be made to the lives of his people directly. Both the humans slaves and Jaffa would be split into three equal shifts so that all facilities and positions could be filled and operating at all times. For each person their day would consist of eight hours allocated to sleep and rest minimum, eight hours to work, and eight hours to leisure and education time, of which minimum of two hrs must be spent on education. All of his subjects must strive to learn how to read and write English. He decided on English because it would be another thing that set him apart from other Goa'uld. English was already used by most of the other Goa'uld but was secondary to the Goa'uld language, he would make it his peoples primary language. It also didn't hurt that he happened to be British.

Food cultivation and distribution will be heavily increased as he wanted to promote healthy people without the reliance on nutrient potions. To complement the extra food, physical activities and training will be highly encouraged during leisure time. Going along with the theme of his commandeered people, there will be a yearly Olympics held with prizes so that those who trained could have a possible outlet to showcase their skills.

All people within his domain will be required to undergo a scan that will store a sensor profile in a computer database to act as identification. Hopefully this will prevent spies or invaders from hiding out among his people. Automatic scanners will then be set up throughout the land, eventually in orbit when he can design them, to be constantly scanning for unidentified sensor signatures and alert close by security.

He commanded the leaders to follow him for a short trip to the grand plaza where he enlarged his trunk and had Dobby and the other elves, entirely visible, take out nearly all of the finished tools and safety equipment he had for mining and construction. He unloaded some serious amounts of raw materials that his people may have been missing, such as steel, titanium, plastics, and cloths. The materials could then be thrown into the many molecular furnaces that were housed in the two factories that Pelops' had on this planet. He also had six refineries spread across his domain, these refineries contained much more basic form of the molecular furnace. These basic furnaces are able to only refine materials into higher purity or grade and then into basic shapes.

Thankfully it was summer and this planet had mild winters because he only had few thousand outfits of various sizes that he could give away. As a result he refrained from doing so, saving them for a more serious need. He commanded them to stop construction of the fourth Ha'tak that was currently being built behind the city and use the materials from the now half finished Ha'tak to fuel the coming changes. He also ordered them to switch the factories over to building what was needed for his domain uplift. They returned to the throne room to continue as there was no need to make them stand in the sun, he wasn't a sadist. Well maybe not much of one, but having 90 years of a madman with a crucio happy wand hand and a ten thousand year old galactic terror would change anyone, even if the emotions behind the memories were removed. Back to the topic at hand, the list production needs that the furnaces would be required to make was vast.

This would include ring platforms keyed only to certain destinations throughout the city as well as in the mines and factories to facilitate quicker transportation. Anti-gravity flats and lifts that Goa'uld used rarely would be spread throughout for easier transportation of goods that were too big for rings. They would also create smaller tools like basic handheld mechanical mining picks from Earth saved in plans that he had uploaded and modified to run on existing naquadah power cells. This would included proper safety equipment which was entirely absent from use currently. However the major use of the factories was going to go be construction materials and equipment for his major projects.

They were to start by improving all existing roadways and then build new ones as required. They will be built using a grey tarmac like material, it was one of the recipes he recovered from the alien bunker. It was essentially a wonder road building material, being easily poured and then molded to almost any required shape. It would harden over ten hours to a finished state where it would not absorb heat easily but also not allow snow or ice to remain on its surface during the winter. Like he said, an amazing material, and perfect to make roads with that just so happens to have decent friction coefficient to allow grip.

While doing so they would also start laying proper city infrastructure with sewers, power lines, data lines, and finally plumbing to connected it all together. He was going to have a wall built further out that will add a second layer to the city. This wall will be built out of reinforced concrete finished in a layer of the energy dispersing carbon cement polymer that he also gained from the very helpful extinct aliens. This would allow the walls to take a few plasma blasts from medium to high powered weapons before failing. It was a cheap and effective method that required no energy to maintain or costly maintenance, unlike shields.

Within the wall will be built a new city. It will be modern compared to what is built around the temple. The city that is currently standing in the greco-roman style will now be called the old city and kept as is with just infrastructure upgrades. The new city will consist of five story apartment buildings to house single people to large families, as well as other five story buildings. It will be separated into four zones, commercial, industrial, residential and recreational. The new city will include many cantinas, clinics, schools and baths that are free to use by all. It will be primarily built out of a structural steel-titanium-carbon (STC) alloy, many times stronger than Earth's best steel alloys, while being just five to ten percent heavier. STC will more than likely be used for most civil construction within his domain as it was easy to obtain and produced good results. This is to save as much naquadah as possible for more important areas such as advance technology or ship building.

Many of the zones will not see their full use yet as no real currency is used by his people, just an unofficial naquadah trade. He will need to enact an official currency backed by naquadah and a pay program, but that would need to wait till after he finished sorting all the memories. He will later free the slaves as well so that they can be paid a wage, that will in turn bind them back to him and this society. Freedom is such a beautiful thing.

While someone from his home on Earth may think the costs associated with giving these services away for free would be high, but that would not be correct in this situation. Even with current Goa'uld technology providing for these services to increase the health of his people can be easily achieved. With incredible energy sources and tack on magic to fill the gaps he does not foresee any issues with these projects. Once he upgrades the tech, this and more will be a walk in the park.

They are also going to start laying down the foundation for a super factory facility that he had made the basic design for. While not entirely finished it would be enough for them to start the foundation. Beside the factory was to be a shipyard that could build up to 3 ships the sizes of Ha'taks simultaneously. If provided enough materials and operating and maximum capacity the complex should be able to pump out three capital vessels every two months. However with current mining levels he was nowhere near being able to fully utilize it. With his current levels of naquadah production he was barely able to maximize the current molecular furnaces in his already built factories. This was one of the main reasons for the mining equipment upgrades, to ensure that his mines started producing far higher volumes of resources.

The final project was to build a temporary basic facility around the Chapa'ai with shield technology to prevent explosions or energy from within from getting out, a form of dampening fields. It also will contain many Tacluchnatagamuntoron, automated defense orbs that can be activated by the guards present to repel invasion. The orbs will be set to stun rather then kill which actually ups their rate of fire. The facility is temporary and the gate will be moved to a far more secure location when he can design and develop the technology required.

This may seem like he gave them a lot to achieve; but with 200 thousand people on this planet alone, all set towards a singular goal, amazing things can be achieved. With maybe fifty thousand of those working in the nearly played out mines nearby, twenty five thousand on guard rotation and another fifty thousand either to young or filling other roles, left him with seventy-five thousand strong labour force. With a few potions to ensure maximum health they should be able to work hard without negative buildup. Many of them may even keep that job for a long time as general labour will be something that the domain will need in large amounts for the foreseeable future.

He commanded them to spread these changes to his other three mining worlds under his command and instructed his servants to maintain the strict non interference with his three other testing planets. He was honestly not sure what to do with those planets, another thing he would have to handle after sorting the memories. Finally he instructed his people of the social, operational and legal policy changes.

There would be many different policy changes to increase the overall level of lawfulness and setting guidelines for nearly all aspects of his peoples non private lives. He ensured that he had thoroughly recorded them before coming to the meeting so that there could be no excuses or confusion. Some notable highlights were that all travelers from outside the domain that came through either the Chapa'ai or space travel will be detained without using lethal force, unless absolutely necessary.

Simple protections for all slaves as they were all property of his and would not be wasted or abused. He emphasized that fact to the Jaffa leaders present clearly by stating that when anyone would abuse a slave unjustly then they were robbing their god of that slave's service and labour. Presenting it in such a way was a surefire way to ensure that his commands were followed rigorously by his loyal followers.

Funnily enough one of the only changes he did not need to make in his Domain was about major improvements to women's rights. Interestingly it seems that the Goa'uld are able to be progressive in some ways; but it probably helps that there are female 'gods' walking all about.

The final notable change was the way resources were to be collected, primarily naquadah. He would have mines set up wherever the highest concentrations were and then connected with ring platforms. Rings can easily transverse a planet, even to many moons that orbit planets. Most Goa'uld only mined near the Chapa'ai rather than operations further afield. Once mines played out near the gate many times they would just abandon the operations rather than move the Chapa'ai. This would mean there may be many worlds still brimming with resources just abandoned because those near the gate were played out.

Before finishing he informed the leaders that by tomorrow morning there will be an obelisk in the center of the grand temple plaza. Once touched, the Jaffa who did so will have their current Jaffa mark transformed into his new Hollow's mark. He instructed that only those who wished to worship him to do so and all others may keep the marks of their previous gods. It will take a bit of tricky rune work but it should be doable before tomorrow morning if he did little else. He would later open up the obelisk to humans to gain his mark as well, he just need to make changes gradually.

Once his commands where given he informed them all that if they needed more details or clarification they could seek out either his Lo'taur or First Prime. They would have all of the plans and designs required by the various leaders to fulfill their roles and would be in charge of ensuring continual progress is made.

"All besides Ana and Gelon leave... except for you." he said while pointing at Jolinar. "You will stay as I have need of someone with your, particular skills." he said laying it on pretty thick with unsubtle lechery, trying to get her to make the wrong conclusions. He waited till all others had left the throne room before smirking at the nervous look that the Tok'ra was not able to fully conceal.

"So what is the great Jolinar of Malkshur doing here impersonating one of my Jaffa?" he asked in an even conversational tone, causing his First Prime to come to attention. Not showing any hostility towards her with his tone was definitely working to put her off balance. "While I know the Tok'ra must keep tabs on all the system lords, it just strikes me as odd one such as yourself would be here today to hear my decrees." he continued as he watch her expression turn increasingly dire.

"I am here to do as all Tok'ra do, bring about the end of this reign of madness that is the Goa'uld." replied Jolinar with the deep voice of the symbiote. "Do what you will with me I will give you none of the secrets of the Tok'ra and I will die before I betray them." spat Jolinar back at him.

"Now no need to be so dramatic." he replied with a grin and a shake of his head. "It is interesting that a Tok'ra such as yourself would judge all Goa'uld with the same broad brush. If I'm not mistake you are one of the few Tok'ra not of Egeria's brood." he said commenting on her origins. "So you should understand going through a great change in perspective. While I do not agree with all the Tok'ra stand for, I do share many of their beliefs. The time of the Goa'uld supremacy in the galaxy is slowly ending and the rumor that they lack any true form of divine power is spreading like a disease among their servants." he stated seriously. Getting up from his throne he walked past the three left in the chamber and made for the door. Looking back he waved them along and told them to come.

He started to take the long walk back to the Chapa'ai while taking the time to chat with Jolinar and observe his people. "You see Jolinar there is no reason for me to try and eliminate the Tok'ra as long as they do not take active action against my domain." he said while ensuring she was paying attention to him. "With my enlightenment I have come to realize that my own goals and that of the Tok'ra are not mutually exclusive. Obviously I don't expect any trust or even for you all to stop spying..." at this time he started to exude his power as he walked without look back at her and continued "however any attack against my people will be met with extremely harsh retaliation."

Stopping he looked back at her and stated "The Tok'ra will not find an enemy in Lord Hariric, god of Magic and Destiny unless they going looking to make me one." he said while looking her over trying to ignore the fact that he was trying to be overly seriously without looking like an idiot.

"The Goa'uld are not gods, and use technology to trick their subjects into believe it is divine power." said Jolinar in her voice deep, breaking her silence since the throne room. She glared at his as if daring him to deny it, maring her face with a terrible frown.

"Correct" he said shocking all three people walking with him. "Good thing then I have evolved beyond being just a Goa'uld then." he said as he grabbed onto all their arms faster than they could react and silently apparated them to just in front of the Chapa'ai. "Not all are what they appear to be my beautiful little Tok'ra." He said while tapping her once on her nose before quickly before walking off to the dialing device. Jolinar and his two servants stood there looking at the gate in front of them in shock untill she was the first to break out of it.

"How did you do that? What technology was it that you used to achieve that affect." she demanded as she walked straight up to him completely forgetting the situation she was in. Seems to be a bit of a scientist and that side has just gotten away from her. Letting a broad smile break on his face at her reaction to his magic.

"Even if I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me Jolinar, however for the benefit of my servants here, the answer is simple, magic." he said with humor clear in both his eyes and voice. Having not used the usual Goa'uld deep voice the entire time they were walking he was obviously making Jolinar extremely confused as to his behavior that went counter to how almost all Goa'uld act.

Leaning in close to her so only she could hear him he whispered to her "Remember it is Lord Hariric, Pelops ceased to exist the moment he merged with this body, but you can just call me Harry in private". Standing back he waved to the dialing device. "You can use the gate to go to whichever planet you desire. I assume you have much you must report back to you esteemed Tok'ra council." he said with a little mirth in his voice.

She looked at him without saying anything and started to dial the gate. He guessed she didn't want him to change his mind and take her back into custody. Once the gate was dialed she stopped just before entering and said to him. "While I am not sure what games you are playing we will be watching you."

Before she walked into the wormhole he spoke. "Do not be a stranger my good Jolinar, you are far too beautiful for me not to see you again. Come visit when your not tied up with your duties, we may be able to tie you up here." He said with a smirk as he sent her through the wormhole with a light banisher. Grabbing his two servants he apparated back to the throne room where he took his seat.

Taking out the ten pendants he had made earlier that day he handed five to each of them. "These are pendants that I have enchanted with my magic. They have the simple function to warm up when the person you are talking to is either lying to you or not being entirely truthful. While a gift from me is always important, these are not terribly valuable, so if one is lost come to me to get it replaced. Give the remainder to your loyal aides and ensure you start using them so that you all may serve me better. I will be spending the next month and a bit completing my meditation on my new power. Every five days I would like you Ana to come and give me an update on the progress towards my projects. Gelon on top of your additional duties I will have you form an 18 strong personal guard, the best of the best." he informed them before leaving them to start their new duties as he made his way back to his chambers to construct the obelisk for the grand plaza.

When dinner time rolls around he had just finished the obelisk and was just waiting to move it into place before empowering it. Taking a break from his work he started to eat a stupidly large meal. He found that his body could eat far more food than it had previously been able to. He assumed that it was because he was producing and using so much magic constantly, and the growth of his core was nearly always ongoing. His meals would make any Anime fan laugh with glee as he would scarf down ten plates in just minutes. He did know that he did not need to eat all the time and could be sustained by his magic for days, it was just that he enjoyed Dobby's new squeeze, Winky's cooking, it was divine. No pun intended.

After finishing his meal he grabbed the miniaturized obelisk and apparated to the center of the plaza. As it was still before dark there were still many people milling about, and moving to and from the temple. His appearance attracted much attention. Nearly everyone immediately bowed down with many "My Lord." Choosing to ignore them he moved to the middle of the plaza and canceled the shrinking charm on the obelisk. Man handling it into place he finally took a good look at it. It was about three meters tall with his symbol on the top sticking out another half meter. The entire thing was solid black with gold filled runes engraved all throughout it, following his ongoing colour scheme.

The obelisk will only transform a Jaffa's mark if they truly believe he was their god. This was to make it so in the future when he had Jaffa from many other Goa'uld under his command he can use his own Jaffa for more sensitive operations. The obelisk would do this with little preamble, touch and boom it will transform the mark. It was also designed to place a minor loyalty compulsion on each person who sets eyes on it. While it would not outright change anyone's opinions, it would go a long way to ensuring his subjects loyalty. It was imbued with extra protections to ensure it could not be damaged or moved and was finally tied into the temple ward-stone.

With his immediate tasks completed he finally apparated back to his chambers to finally hunker down and sort all these memories bouncing around in his head. They were making him have a minor headache and if he wasn't wrong a bit too serious at times. Lying down on his ridiculous bed, someone remind him to get Dobby to change it, he entered his mind palace.

* * *

Jolinar walked in to the Tok'ra council chambers to see them all waiting on her report before beginning. "Now that you have arrived we may commence this meeting." said High councillor Garshaw. "Please report your findings on this grand assembly that Pelops called." she requested in her Tok'ra voice.

"I believe that Pelops has been replaced by some other, of which I am unsure of their identity or species. I do not believe him to be Goa'uld even if he tried to act the part. However it is without doubt that he contains a symbiote. Which brings me to my confusion of to what he is. He goes by the name of Lord Hariric or Harry, God of Magic and Destiny, and claims openly to his Lo'taur and First Prime to have real magic unlike other Goa'uld. He practically outright said that other Goa'uld were not gods, without saying the words." she began.

She was really not sure what to make of this Lord Harry. He claimed to be Goa'uld, and then yet not, but still claims to be a god with divine power. It was all a bunch of apparent contradictions that made it nearly impossible for her to get a clear read on him. Other than she was sure that was no longer Pelops, she wasn't quite sure what she knew about him. The possible romantic advances were not entirely welcome either, as she still had Lantash and Martouf she was currently in a committed relationship with. Not that it was uncommon for Goa'uld or the Tok'ra to take on multiple partners. However neither her nor her host Rosha could deny there was physical attraction to Harry's host.

"The assembly was held in the temple grand plaza where he announced that he had changed and that changes were coming to his domain. He kept using the term enlightenment, I am unsure of what he actually meant. It was the private reception in the throne room the next morning that was far more interesting." She said as she started to report the events that occurred in the meeting.

"What stood out to me most about the meeting was the nurturing position he took towards his Human slaves and Jaffa, as well as the direction he seems to be taking his domain. From what I understood he will be looking to develop inwards rather than looking to expand or conquer others immediately." she continued with intrigue in her voice.

"Indeed it is clear to me, and most likely the rest of the council that Pelops has been replaced if what you reported is indeed his true intentions." replied Garshaw in her soothing voice. "While Pelops may have been known to treat his Human slaves and Jaffa slightly above average for a Goa'uld, that is still not anything to this degree. It will definitely need to be monitored closely." she continued.

"That brings it smoothly to what is the most important thing to report about my mission." replied Jolinar, bringing a smile to her face at the few cocked eyebrows of a few council members. "It appeared that my presence in the throne room had been made from the very beginning. Which is interesting that he only brought up the fact about my presence when he had dismissed all but his First Prime and Lo'taur." she relayed.

"How then did you make you escape if you were caught so early?" ask councilman Delek in a tone that clearly portrayed his lack of belief in what she was saying.

"I didn't, I was allowed to leave through the Chapa'ai. In fact, Harry along with his First Prime and Lo'taur escorted me there themselves. It was along the way that one of the three events that I believe is the most important discovery of the mission." she answered in a tone of complete seriousness.

"More important than obviously our spy network being compromised somewhere?" snarled Delek. She and Delek had never agreed on many of the directions the Tok'ra should take. So it was not surprising that he was taking such an opposite position to hers.

"Yes on our walk to the gate, while talking about his powers he grasped my arm as well as his servants and then used some technology that I have never see to teleport us to just in front of the Chapa'ai. The trip appeared to be instant and only sent a slight tinge through my stomach otherwise I observed no other change other than the instant transition. At the gate he allowed me to dial a planet and then he sent me through the wormhole." Not letting them know how he had sent her through with some form of minor kinetic push.

"The other two happened when we were all brought the grand plaza for a demonstration. He proceeded to take a small box and place it on the ground and enlarge nearly 100 times its previous size. From within out came a being I had never seen before but is similar in stature to an Asgard, but clearly very different." she tried to explain what she had seen. "The beings then started to unload from this trunk thousands of primitive tools and thousands of cubic meters of materials for his molecular furnaces." she said, hardly believing what even she was saying. "I am unsure of what type of dimensional manipulation technology would required to even achieve the effects I witnessed let alone who would have such technology. It is clearly not of Goa'uld origin." she continued trying to explain her thoughts to the council.

"This could mean that Lord Hariric has access to even more technology that other Goa'uld do not possess." Garshaw commented seriously. "This will more than likely mean a major change in the delicate balance of power among the System Lords. Combined with the death of Ra this could lead to large changes in the borders of the galaxy. We will need to monitor this situation seriously." she said while looking towards Jolinar.

"Yes, which leads me to my final the portion of my report to the council." she said to the members assembled before her. "Lord Hariric has claimed that he does not have anything against the Tok'ra, and even went so far as to say that he shared many of our beliefs. He also condemned me for painting him with the broad brush of all the Goa'uld. He informed me that as long as the Tok'ra took no actions against his people he would not take issue with us. This included allowing, if we are even still able, to continue our spying operations on his domain, but that may be doubtful with his new sensor signature security." she said while pondering the situation. "Finally he invited me personally to return sometime in the future. I am not entirely sure what it was exactly he proposed but he did make a suggestion of a visit of a personal nature." she said hesitantly not really wanting to share that information.

"That is interesting indeed. You may also need to take him up on his offer to return to the planet to do some scouting if we are unable to get any spies back into his domain through other means. How you go about that would be obviously up to you." commented Garshaw while looking to the other members for their opinions seeing their agreement.

Once her report was done she returned to her chambers wishing that Lantash was not away on his own mission. Thinking over all that had happened in the last few days and the fact that she will more than likely have to return in the future she fell asleep in a fit on unease.

Chapter end.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So here is chapter three, hopefully some people liked the POVs. Do not worry about pacing as the next chapter with take place over a few months. I originally wanted to include much of chapter 4 into chapter 3 but could not due to length issues. I also did not want to do technological upgrades half assed. The next chapter is halfway done already so expect it in the new week or so. If someone could recommend a better name for Harry to use that is not Hardrian and is somewhat related to him hit me up and I might go back and edit it (read next chapter note about the name change to Hariric)._


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Author:**_

 _Loving the responses so far and I have responded to most reviews that ask questions or brings up concerns about the future of the story. I would like to point out that I love doing detailed descriptions of tech and ideas but because of the concerns of some I will make it so that those sections are more skippable for those who are more into just seeing the new stuff in action._

 _ **The Story:**_

 _So a few people have been worried about the progression of the plot, I would just like to say that the first four (was supposed to be 3) chapters have a lot of background information that set up the universe for my story for the next ten years or so. That being said yes I am a little weak with characterization but I am trying to improve. On the other note many people have been worried that Harry will be adding every woman he meets to his harem. In my mind currently Harry will have no more than 5 partners, more likely close to three that he will meet over the ten seasons, also it will not be a typical harem environment that you see often in stories. There will not be any explicit scenes in this story, as I do not feel anywhere near good enough to write that and not feel super awkward. Hopefully that helps to reduce some of the concerns some of the readers have been having._

 _ **The Chapter:**_

 _So I must apologize to those who are not into technology descriptions in stories as there is a large section of this chapter that is devoted solely to that. That is the reason for me trying to get it out SUPER early and making it extra long to make up for that. To those who love that type of stuff this should be an awesome ride, and I would love to hear some comments on the changes made, for those who don't you can skip it but it may result in very minor confusion in the future. Keep in mind I had to keep it realistic and within the bounds of the plot._

 _Thanks again to Phoenixtears28 for betaing._

 _ **The Name:**_

 _I have decided to change the name to one recommended by another reader (and again by another) that I felt fit with many of my requirements. Here is what Richard6154 said:_

 _"For Harry's name how about Hariric, seems Goa'uldish. This form of Harry is from the Germanic personal name Hariric, composed of the elements hari, heri 'army' ric 'power(ful)', seems appropriate as Harry is his own Army."_

 _I happen to like this one; but the way I pronounce it in my head is with a soft barely noticeable second r if anyone was wondering. I have gone back and changed it in the last chapter and for reference when he whispered into Jolinar's ear he said she could call him Harry still. This is part of the reason I chose the name was so he could still use Harry in private._

 _1kg = 2.2 pounds_

 _1km = .63 mile_

 _1m = 3.3 foot_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gelon stood on the high balcony of his five story private home given to him by his lord while looking out down on the construction happening throughout the new city. It was not his Lord's decrees that shocked him the most, or even the clear displays of unbefore seen magical power. It was the changes that were happening all around him, but most importantly to him, the improvements within his family. When the new laws were enacted and required all to spend at least eight hours a day doing whatever they desired, the amount of time he had available to spend with his children skyrocketed.

He was able to spend hours teaching his children and learning himself the language English. While he and many of his Lord's people knew how to speak some english, it was rare for one to be able to read it as well, let alone write. His youngest daughter at eight was almost better at reading and writing english than him after only a month. It brought great pride that he was able to see his family improve so rapidly. His wife was also expecting another and she was not alone, it seemed many are now expecting children soon. He knew that he had his god to thank for it.

The things that his Lord had required of them were completely new to almost all involved. Not that any would question their god, that was a death sentence, or it would have been if not for the changes introduced in this new code of law. Now those who question are answered and if there is no answers it simply just remains a mystery of the gods, all that is required is lawful service. He did not like having to put fellow Jaffa to death for simply asking a question that was taken the wrong way. He has only heard a bit of grumbling as a result the changes, mostly from Jaffa who did not like the improvement in the lives of the slaves.

So much had been achieved in the last month since his Lord had entered into seclusion. Almost all of the changes that his lord had decreed have been enacted. Only work on the new outer wall and city still continued. It was amazing how much quicker things could be achieved with the new wonderous lifts and flats had been provided. The ring platforms also cut down on much of the logistical issues in all operations.

Most of the mines nearby had been abandoned over the last thirty days, only about 20% of them being still open. They had moved the operations farther afield to richer deposits. While there was a large decrease in the overall production of Naquadah for the first few days, the quantities they were now producing with the new equipment was staggering compared to before. Each mine that had not be relocated had seen a minimal five fold increase in production just from the new equipment. The newly established mines were producing anywhere between 10-20 times that of the before. If this trend continued and the miners became more experienced with the tools, the quantities will continue to increase. It was amazing what his Lord could achieve with so little.

With these increases he hoped that they had many coming uses for all of the refined Naquadah that is being stockpiled, as most of the projects that had been started took little of the element. However the factories where still working at 100% capacity to produce the required materials for continuing construction of the large new city. When finished it should easily be able to support a population of a million without any crowding issues.

The service areas of the city where finished first after the infrastructure was in place. It was now extremely rare to find anyone who was not healthy, full and clean. He could really see the benefit of these services when the overall foul smell of many of the slaves had drastically reduced. It was also evident the amount of work a slave was able to do in a day had increased by over 25% even though they were now working eight hours rather than the 12+ they had been before. It made no sense to him, but made it just that more impressive his lord was able to divine all of this.

The changes to the health of the people happened so rapidly that he almost thought if you stood and watched one of the slaves you would be able see his Lord's magic in action. Within a week the very few of those who harboured beliefs that they served a false god where no longer keeping to those beliefs so strongly. While he would like to believe none of the Jaffa under his command did not believe in the divine power of his lord, he was no fool. To be a fool would be to fail his god and the responsibilities of his new position.

The new super factory and shipyard foundation had been finished nearly a week ago and just needed the updated plans to start the actual construction. He was not sure what it was designed to build but was clearly of a large scale.

The personal guard that he had been instructed to assemble had been chosen and two are stationed outside his Lord's private chambers at this very moment. The guard was doing extensive training with the new doctrines that had been required of all Jaffa serving to know. They were also to ensure that they were in peak condition so that they would never fail in their roles.

The only concern he had was that his lord had not made many new changes to the military besides that of engagement docterns. He was hoping that with his Lord's new power that he would equip his soldiers with new capabilities. He quickly shut that thought process down and chastised himself. He had just finished thinking about all the amazing changes that his lord was bringing to his domain and then he quickly started to ask for more.

He would have to ensure that those types of thoughts stayed far away from all his people as they would only be destructive. He remembered how his Lord mentioned during his major speech was that even with this new found power he would not be able to fix all problems, he would have to reinforce this idea in those under his command. Why should their god do everything for them, look at all that he provides already.

Walking back into his new air conditioned home he hears his daughter calling out. "Pappa.. Pappa. look I finished it!" she said while wildly waving a short story pamphlet designed to help with learning English, she had a giant smile on her face. This is what he wanted to protect, and to protect this for all his lord's people. This was something he would gladly give his life to protect.

* * *

It took Harry 42 days to finish sorting through all of the memories and to make appropriate plans for the future. Besides his twenty minute updates every five days with Ana, and supersized meals provided by Winky, he spent almost the entire time in his mind palace,. It was clear that the unsorted memories had been affecting him more than he thought. The over-the-top seriousness about his godhood was more than enough proof to him now that he could think truly with a clear mind. While he had no plans to change the fact that he will be presenting himself to his people as a god, he would have gone about it differently for sure.

He spent the first five minutes after the last memory was sorted in a shocked state at the utter stupidity of the Goa'uld. Sure they had amazingly rare moments of genius, but even in those moments their stupidity still shines through. If they had not scavenged most of their tech, they would still most likely be walking around in Unases fighting battles amongst themselves.

One of those rare moments of genius was an amazing piece of technology that they designed called the inertial propulsion system. The Goa'uld used this system in almost all of their smaller craft and devices and for good reason. Being able to create an engine that can scale incredibly small enough to fit in a long range communication device but then on a Death Glider still provide speeds of 12000 km/h was probably one of their greatest achievements. It also allowed for a Death Glider to stay completely stationary if they chose too.

The only conclusion he can come to is that the sarcophagus that the Goa'uld used to sustain their lives was damaging more than just the host's mind. As the symbiotes mind continually went through the healing process it was being damaged and then the deranged mind was passed through their genetic memories to their spawn. Essentially passing down their madness, stunting their entire species. This was the only thing that he could think of that would result in what he had just sorted through.

Just looking at Pelops' memories he got great examples of this happening. An good case to show this is the nanites that Pelops had developed to test human subjects through expedited evolution on Argos. Those nanites not only could modify DNA to rapidly age people, they also imparted knowledge directly into the brain so that they may function. This was amazing piece of technology and showcased Pelops' genius, it was then incredibly ironic that he never utilized them in ANY other function. Such as rapidly aging his Jaffa with all the knowledge they require to do battle making his armies ability to replenish incredible. Or any of the other many uses that this technology could be utilized in.

The other part of Pelops' stupidity was when he gave the nanites far too much AI and if they had somehow evolved beyond his control it could have been the end of all in his domain. It is only lucky that they have not yet and truly he would not even be sure as Pelops had not been to any of his test planets in two centuries.

That was not the only factor that led to the state that the Goa'uld technology is in today. There were a few more reason as well. Most of their tech was created for both an awe factor and for intimidation purposes. Take the Zat'nik'tel, it was purposely created in the image of the Goa'uld body and forced to fire a shot of 'lightning' which gave it it's interesting feature to kill on the second and distigrate of the third shot. Both of those were to create awe in their subjects as the guns were usually given to close guards.

Another reason is they just were seriously uncreative. This was seen in many ways but most evidently in their personas, which were all stolen from ancient civilizations. That they still used them nearly ten thousand years later also goes to enforce this idea. It does not help that they believe themselves, incorrectly, to be nearly all powerful and really could do no wrong. They had being spouting those ideas to their subjects for so long that they have started to believe the lies themselves.

They are also just wasteful and scaling things up from smaller devices to larger without bothering to redesign. Take the long range communications orb, the sure size was ridiculous because they wanted it to fit all their needs of being intimidating, awe inspiring and just ridiculous. Inertial propulsion system just so it can move, a communication array, a hologram projector, sensors, a powerful computer to operating all that technology and a large power source to power it all. It was simply stupid and he would be able to fit most of its true functions into a tiny device no more than 5 cm cube with room to spare.

Finally it comes down to the fact that they really do not care about their subjects and did not want to give them too much power in the form of technology. You can observe this in the fact that they keep the best technology to themselves and usually try and pass it off as magic. This can be seen with that fact that you need naquadah in your blood to access much of their personal, and quite powerful tech.

That did not mean that he would be able to go around and pop off Goa'ulds by infiltrating their bases and personally assassinating them. While he may be able to do this a few times, other Goa'uld would just sweep in and take over their domains that he was unable to control. This is one of the reasons he chose to take on the persona of a god, so that he would have lots of people under his command to fill these types of roles.

If neither himself or another Goa'uld could secure the planet than it would most likely fall into extreme disarray. As many of the systems in place by the Goa'uld are required for most of these communities to function regardless of what whether they are Jaffa or Human Slaves. Many people would starve and cities that relied on other planets in a domain for food may almost entirely starve causing untold deaths. This is one of the reasons he is reluctant to start expanding without being prepared

Using the computer in his chamber he started on the long process of updating existing Goa'uld technology that his people will continue to still utilize. He also had many plans and redesigns in his mind that he needed to transcribed to the computer. He had spent a week of his time in his mind palace thoroughly going over all of his needs for technology and then developed or modified the current technology to fit his needs.

He came to truly realize that one of the most important asset of his domain was the people. It was also apparent that Pelops was not so concerned with having large populations on his planets as he had a small population of people compared to many of the other system lords. So that meant that one of the first technologies that he would be updating was the personal tech provided to his troops.

Next would be upgrading the defences of his domain and assets. This would include stationary and mobile attack and defence platforms. However complete redesigns of any of his hyperspace capable ships would have to wait. Of course he had major efficiency and functional upgrades for essentially all of his Goa'uld technology; but a completely new designs for a hyperspace platforms would require lots of time and testing to make sure they won't explode.

Finally he would upgrade his ability to project force onto others by complete systems overhaul and retrofit of his Ha'taks and attack crafts. This would include adding redundancies and efficiency upgrades to all vessels that won't be scrapped. The few entirely new techs that he would be introducing will be a new attack and bomber class fighters to be staged on planets and motherships. These upgrades will be crucially important to the survival of his budding empire to be, as many of the other Goa'uld will be introducing new technologies that they have either been holding back or waiting for an opportunity to test.

He had decided that both the Alkesh and Death Glider would be discontinued and recycled. Each while decent, attempted to fit far to many roles, while also not taking into account the safety of anyone on board. This would not due for his army and any attack vessels he fields will be equipped with shields and designed to fit a single role rather than a slew of them. He had read about the issues faced and currently facing the American Shuttle Program back on his Earth. They tried to make the shuttle fill so many roles making it really good at none and quite frankly dangerous.

However before anything else he will transcribe the design for his completely reimagined molecular furnaces for the superfactory he had the foundation laid for. It would be far more powerful than he had originally thought it was going to be. With his new design of furnaces he will be able to tie their ability to produce directly to the energy and resource input. With this if he improves the naquadah generators enough he will be able to produce mothership class vessels bi-weekly with this single factory. Unfortunately achieving that rate of production is far far off, he would be better off producing more factories rather than spend his time solely on improving the Naquadah generators he has access too.

The last thing he was going to develop is a mining class vessel designed to be operated by as little as one person. There are two asteroid fields in this system. One is just outside of this planets orbit and is only moderately sized, slightly smaller than Sol's main belt. The second is where he had his eye on, it is just outside the solar system and was an absolutely massive belt that is filled with all sorts of resources he will need. It is so stupid that Pelops was thinking of expanding for more resources when he only took a single glance at this belt thousands of years ago and has ignored it since. The mining vessel would have automated drones go forth and break up asteroids into chunks that can then be fed in the the vessels basic molecular furnace for refinement. After its hold is filled it will return to the planet to drop of its goods. This will be something that will take time for him to develop so will have to be put on the backburner.

The mining vessel should help reduce any future needs for expansion for resource purposes, as he does not want to entirely deplete any of his planets in his domain. With Ra dead many of the other Goa'uld will be looking to expand into otherwise unused planets or those previously within Ra's domain. He doubts though that they would take similar approaches to him in regards to resources collection and domain consolidation. They will more than likely continue similar practices of having under equipped slaves in shallow mines feeding them resources to continue their battles for new territories. They seemed to just have no concept of industry, and that might be one of his major advantages he has over the other System Lords.

With that in mind he got to work on the upgrades: (You can skip this if you do not want to read about the tech upgrades in medium detail, it will be LONG. There will be another warning when it is done so you know where to start reading again.)

All his Jaffa will be equipped with a set of armour that is a carbon-trinium-naquadah fibre woven into a full body suit covered in various armour plates and a full helmet. The body suit is incredibly durable to prevent injuries caused by knives, debris, or kinetic weapons. The body suit also acts as a super conductor preventing energy from going directly into the user, instead it is directed to the armour plates that contain energy dispersal technology. This meant that a Jaffa could take approx 10-20 staff blasts before the energy dispersal system would fail. The armour is done entirely in black with gold trim with his mark stamped in the middle and shoulders, continuing his theme.

The helmet has a heads up display that is being fed information from the sensor package built into the armour. The helmet protects the wearer from extreme changes in sound and light, protecting from shock and flash grenades or events. Finally it will provide six hours of oxygen recycling and full EVA capabilities. The suit is finished with lightweight magnetic boots.

Each warrior will be equipped with two weapons, two different variety of grenades, and one knife for offence. The first weapon is a Plasma Rifle similar in style with that of Earth's carbine ARs, just more futuristic looking. Each rifle is capable of outfiring the typical staff weapon by being able to shoot fifteen bolts a second. While the staff can fire ten a second, it is hardly ever achieved due to is seriously unwieldy nature, inability to aim properly, and semi-automatic firing mechanism. The magazine on the plasma rifle is still present but is instead a removable heat sink to allow for more continuous fire without overheating the weapon. This is required as higher and more conscious rates of fire that are possible with the rifle over the staff create an additional heat buildup.

The second weapon is a Zat'Nik'tel based handgun, similar in general appearance to Earth pistols. This gun is designed using the technology in the Zat'Nik'tel, just changed to fit the role of the weapon. The bolt is more condensed as it is no longer being designed to appear as if it is lightning. This allows for changing the effect of the weapon, making it a stun no matter how many times you hit a target. It can fire up to five shots a second with the options to switch between semi and full auto.

The two grenades are a kinetic explosive and a smaller more condensed but slightly less powerful version of the Tok'Kal flash grenade. The knife is about twenty cm long and made with trinium-titanium alloy that is lightweight, sharp and durable, perfect for many uses while not being a natural energy conductor.

Each soldier will be injected with HEAVILY modified nanites. These nanites are designed to give the soldier about a 20% increase to their strength, speed, and reaction time. This can be boosted for a short time to 100% without damaging the body, however if two minutes of use is exceeded it will cause permanent damage. The nanites will also attempt to help repair the body and fight off foreign invaders, while not dramatic, if combined with the symbiote it will make their healing capabilities far superior to normal humans. The nanites will have no AI or learning ability as that would be just stupid, or typical for a Goa'uld. There are a lot more the nanites can do but he will wait untill more of his people have them before using them for other purposes.

Finally to round out each soldier they will be equipped with an entirely new device he has designed and created for multipurpose use. It is an armband that attaches to the offhand forearm of the user. It is designed with a neural interface to allow direct control over it by the user and through it many other devices. The armband will be designed with an advance communications package to allow it to interface with much of the new technology he is creating. Infact without the armband which is tied to both the DNA and Sensor signature of the user, none of the technology the Jaffa is a equipped with will work.

While each piece of technology will require an armband as a key to activate it, the technology itself is not DNA or Sensor locked. The tech is only locked to those who do not have the armband. However for example a weapon may be given by an armband user to another for use, as long as the armband user wants that weapon to function for the other and they stay in range of the armband it will function normally. This is to prevent unauthorized others from using his tech, and with sophisticated anti-tampering features it will hopefully slow down or outright prevent others from backwards engineering any of his new designs.

The armband will have a long range communicator and a locator beacon that can be activated. A small holoprojector will be installed in them to simulate a screen and possibly other minor uses. It also acts as the master control for the nanites and is what actually activates the manual boost for his soldiers. It would be nice to include a shield or healing tech into the armbands but he was already equipping his soldiers with far more technology than any other Goa'uld. The armband itself was a fairly sophisticated piece of technology that requires intensive use of his molecular furnaces. He simply does not have either the resources or manufacturing capabilities to equip them with more.

However a more basic version of the armband will be available to all his subjects to use eventually and will be tied into most daily activities such as payment for products or communicating with others. It offers a basic computer that can access public networks within his domain and through them access to many more functions. It also acts as a basic health monitor to insure that all illnesses that the nanites can not repair are reported asap.

While he wanted to create far larger sets of Transportation Rings he found that increasing the size of them was a double whammy. The few changes he was able to make to the rings was more along the lines of access based. Each Ring platform is now going to be equipped with a very short range sensor package and computer. This will allow for the rings to detect any possible explosive devices and prevent their transfer, or only allow selected things through by splitting the matter streams. The computer will set an unique ID to each ring so that one could use a single set of rings to go to many different platforms spread throughout his planets. This also meant that certain ring platforms required a password to access as well as the id. This was all done through the armbands that will be distributed to prevent others from gaining easy access to the system in case of invasion.

He wanted to create ground attack and defensive platforms that his troops could use, so he created two machines his Jaffa could take through the gate. They were operated and moved by use of the armband. The first, which he called M.A.F.P.A (Mobile Artillery Force Project Array), was a mobile artillery attack platform that is moved via an inertial propulsion system. It will be able to automatically target and fire on enemies on both the ground, an in the air, however it is unable to fire into high orbit. They will fire four modified plasma cannons in sequence to ensure continual fire. Each cannon is as powerful as the ones that were equipped on alkesh, however far more compact.

The MAFPA will be equipped with shields and a large naquadah generator to power all the systems. It is designed to be compact enough to fit through the Chapa'ai and built with STC alloy used throughout his new city. The reason behind this was to minimize the required amount of naquadah to create the platform, and it will rely far more on shields rather than anyform of armour plating to prevent its destruction. It shields should be able to hold out to attack from multiple Death Gliders and even a single direct hit from a plasma bomb delivered by an alkesh before failing. It will be about 3ms long and able to pass through the gate with a little room to spare. Multiple Mafpas in conjunction would be able to take out a Ha'tak that was in low orbit as long as they are shielded for a few minutes which leads nicely into the next device.

The second ground device that he will have available for his forces to use in combat will be a mobile shielding array. This will be similar in size to the MAFPA but will not have any other function than to create a variable size shield that allows for his troops to fire out without taking fire themselves. The shield will be powered by a capacitor that is fed by a series of generators on board the machine. With the armband the soldiers will be able to direct the machine and tell it how large of a shield to create. The smaller the shield the stronger it will be, maxing out at 100m radius. The shield at a size of 20m will be able to sustain against bombardment from a single Ha'tak for three minutes, allowing for either escape or remobilization. The shield cannot allow for passage of matter through it without being deactivated, ie no walking through it or passing objects.

Neither of these devices will be able to be physically manned as all control is through the neural interface and the armband device. The two new manable crafts he has created for his troops are to replace the Alkesh and Death Gliders that are now being recycled. The first is a fighter craft slightly larger than the glider but with farm better folding wings to allow it to move through a Chapa'ai. It will be equipped with upgraded plasma cannons of similar grade to the MAFPA, but it will also carry with it four missiles.

The missiles were equipped with a powerful Goa'uld Naquadah bomb and are propelled through a small scale impulse engine to achieve incredible speeds of 0.5c. While they are not powerful enough to penetrate a Ha'tak shield even with all four, a squadron of ten of these fighters could destroy an attacking Ha'tak. If one managed to get a lucky shot in before the shields of the ship were engaged it would have a large chance of disabling many of its systems, possibly destroying the ship.

Each of the fighters will be equipped with shields unlike the Death Glider and was one of his main reasons for an eitre redesign. While each fighter will be able to take a dozen Death Glider shots it will not hold up against fire from a Ha'tak or even sustained Alkesh fire. This is due to size constraints on the craft even with improvements made on Goa'uld tech, if he wants a shielded craft that can pass through the Chapa'ai he would have to make some compromises. Therefor it was important that they were agile enough to dodge most larger weapons fire, which they were. The only real weakness is that the fighters when moving through a gate, this makes it slow a the start and vulnerable for a few moments after exiting the gate when it wings redeploy and main engines engage.

The second craft he designed was a bomber to replace the Alkesh. It was designed similar to the fighter but was 150% larger and unable to pass through the Chapa'ai. It carries no misiles, just a small swivel plasma turret, and twenty-five plasma bombs. The small swivel turret can automatically target unshielded fighters and ground targets. It has a fast rate of fire at twenty bolts a second, but had little fire power, just barely surpassing that of a staff weapon. When he improves his generator technology he will be able to equip these babies with the ability to enter hyperspace as they could fit them on their frames unlike the new fighter.

For safety reasons that seemed to completely elude the other Goa'uld he created a satellite probe that can be sent through a gate. It was about one and half meters in diameter and once through a gate it would scan the immediate environment before entering orbit to continue scans of the planet. It was equipped with cloak and inertial propulsion system to get to and keep it in orbit. While containing a sophisticated set of sensors it did not have shields and if detected would be vulnerable. That is why it was designed to enter and pass through the gate while cloaked. It was mainly automated and fed information back to its user through their armbands, this was either done by short range communications through the gate, or through long range subspace communicators built into the armbands. He can also use these to augment his scanning of his own domain as well, increasing his sensor net guarding his planets.

With these his troops will have a far better idea of what is through the Chapa'ai and to hopefully prevent them from walking straight into their deaths. They would also help get recon data on his enemies and possible allies alike. With enough of these probes set up throughout the gate network he would be able to keep tabs on much of the going ons in the galaxy.

His final combat related creation was an entirely new concept for the Goa'uld, a stationary defensive satellite. Oddly enough these satellites were shaped like a pyramid with the square base being about 30m across. They were designed to be just able to take out a standard Ha'tak by themselves with a single large scale plasma lance that fired out of the pyramid tip. Working together they could take out larger or more powerful targets, such as upgraded Ha'taks he was sure other Goa'ulds were working on. The satellites are equipped with shields and inertial propulsion system to stay and maneuver in orbit. Protecting the satellites was four small scale anti fighter arrays with similar capabilities to a MAFPA with control tied directly to the satellite.

The main limiting factor of these salites, like his new molecular furnaces, was the energy production of his naquadah generator technology. When he improves his tech in the future these defensive satellites will need only minor updates rather than large retrofits or rebuilds to stay current. The idea will be to have multiple defensive satellites on all of his worlds to provide protection, or additional backup to friendly forces in orbit. Like all of his new creations these where done in a deep black with gold trim. His new Hollows mark was also stamped all over, but done tastefully without overdoing it.

Obviously with the need for better power generation, he improved the current naquadah generators but anything revolutionary was still a long way away. The smaller generators where improved from about 200% to the larger ones within Ha'tak's by 500% production of energy. The larger they were the more wasteful and inefficient their designs were, allowing him to better improve them. Even with those improvements he knew it was far off what other races like the ancients or the Asgards have achieved in their power generation.

He even knew that there was a Human civilization going by the name of Tollans that had developed better power generation than the Goa'uld, which was sad seeings that they had been placed there by them in the first place. He would have to keep that in mind and possibly reach out to them in the future when he has his own things in order.

Keeping the demand that these new creations of his would make for resources in mind, he created and designed a brand new land mining machine. Designed to be directed by a single operator through the armband it would use a inertial propulsion system to maneuver in all four directions. That means that it is able to rotate on spot to change its direction of mining to anywhere you choose. It is approximately 4m long and is 3m x 3m in the shape of a fat horizontal octagon.

It uses energy beams to break apart rock and soil in a 4mx4m area in front of it, making them into manageable pieces. The materials are then fed into an inner chamber that houses Transportation Rings, that when full transports the cargo directly to a ring platform that will drop the materials into a receiving bay for the refineries. While this is simple it will more than likely be the greatest impact on his domain he will be making over the next little while. The amount of ore a single worker could mine in an hour with this device would be in the hundreds fold more than by hand, creating huge possibilities.

He would also have to ensure that his people knew not to destroy the surface biomes of planets and mine underground. As with these new mining machines they will be able to devour large amounts of materials ensuring a steady supply of weapons-grade-naquadah and other materials for his factories and ship building facilities. They would also cut down significantly on the amount of logistics involved in mining. However they do require that some receiving site to be setup.

He also went over the designs for the Ha'tak so that his people could update them to be more formidable all round attack platforms. His upgrades would result in increases in all systems of the ship, as well as installation of redundancies. This will mean that each of the ships will lose nearly 75% of the troop carrying capabilities but keep their fighter and bomber compartments the same size. The new amount of power running through the ship actually resulted in the power conduits needing upgrades, he decided to go a little overboard on them increasing their capacities by 2000% to prevent blowouts.

Compared to a standard Ha'tak of Ra's time his will have shields 250% stronger, achieve nearly 32000c that is over twice as fast, and twice the rate of weapons fire while maintaining firepower. This was combined with increasing the amount of ring platforms by five times to over 50 to allow for rapid deployment of troops to the surface of a planet. To complement this he upgraded the inertial dampeners to allow for extremely rapid descent through the atmosphere of a planet. One of his new upgraded Ha'taks could go up against three standard ones and destroy two before being destroyed itself.

The change he made was subtle but had large consequences to the ship was the complete redesign of the ships computer and sensor system. The Goa'uld computers, while powerful, were extremely poorly designed and hampered their technology as much as the tech's inefficient design. He did this to help automate many of the functions of the ship so that it could be operated by a small number of personnel as well as increased overall systems efficiency. The sensors on the other hand were just being plain lazy and more than likely a result of not wanting to give access to huge amounts of information to their Jaffa that operated the ships for them.

The final change he made to the Ha'taks was installing a cloaking device to the ship. While sure he understood that Goa'uld were not always thinking, he just did not understand why they did not improve their own cloaking technology to fit a Ha'tak. While active it did take a incredible amount of power to maintain, reducing the shield strength to 20% but it is still incredibly useful. It would not drop even if you fire a weapon but to anyone with even basic sensors your position would be given away.

Once he had completely overhauled the entire tech base of his domain he turned toward more personal tech items. He designed a far more powerful armband for himself. It had complete master control over all his technology including the nanites in his subjects. He installed a very powerful computer with ample storage to operate all of its functions and hopefully in the future he will install a Virtual Intelligence on it. This personal armband that he created for himself came equipped with all the capabilities of the one provided for his Jaffa just more powerful.

It also had a built in shield that he had designed from the Goa'uld Kara'kesh to be more realistic. The shield would now allow movement and prevent slow moving objects from passing through. He was really not sure why that weakness was built into the previous shield but he guessed it had to do with wanting a more powerful device. While offering more mobile protection it did sacrifice a bit of defence to achieve that. Unlike the Kara'kesh shield it would fail after a few hundred staff blasts or equivalent in energy fire.

To top the device off he installed a tiny energy beam powerful enough to kill unarmoured enemies and the healing capabilities of the handheld healing device. To hold all these additional features the armband was more of an arm gauntlet that surrounded his entire forearm and contained a powerful miniaturized liquid naquadah generator. The liquid naquadah cell could be exchanged to increased the lifespan, or repower the shield during a break in combat.

For backup and magical purposes he redesigned the Kara'kesh to be far more compact and loose all of the finger bands. It is now a device that extends from his wrist to cover the bottom half of his hand. This allowed for easy use of both its functions and as a magical focus without sacrificing the ability to use and feel with his hand. He kept the shield on the device as both a backup and last defence against more powerful attacks. The hand device also had the healing ability built into it as you could never have enough healing backups. It no longer had the ability to use the torture stream or force push due to not having the palm crystal.

As a magical focus it was nearly as good as the Death Stick now, but it seemed to be missing something that he has not been quite able to understand. It also had a backup interface for his technology, as reducency is the mother of survival. Unlike the Kara'kesh however it was done mostly in black with gold trimming.

(TECHNOBABBLE FINISHED. I apologize to those who don't enjoy it.)

He imagined that his newfound love for gold trim was in part due to all the memories that he had absorbed from this gold crazy Goa'uld. Like his love of black that he had gotten from Tom, it made sense that they would have some impact on him. Usually it was only seen in minor things such as this as even without emotions attached to the memories he still experienced them when he sorted through them. This means like the black he could also develop a taste for something through their memories.

It took him nearly two weeks of transcribing plans that he had made in his mind palace before he did a face palm and realized that he could use the neural interface of his new armband to drastically increase his speed. It took another two hours for him to start banging his head on the table in front of him. He had completely forgotten about the time turner that he had stolen from Dumbles just before leaving. With it he was able to gain an additional twelve hours every day to work with a computer. Combined with the neural interface this will drastically reduce the time required to finished his tech updates.

He had been afraid that it was going to take more than a year just to make the changes to designs or start them from scrap on the computer. He could not imagine how crappy spending a year of his life looking at a computer screen would be when there was so much he wanted to be doing. There are planets to find, technology to discover, ruins to explore, familiars to pacify, a ton of better choices.

It took nearly two months for him to finish transcribing all his plans to the computer. In that time much had been achieved in his domain, and more specifically on this planet. The work on the city that had progressed steadily with no issues, was nearly done. This will give him space to send people back to his domain to get integrated from any planets that he takes over. As soon as he had finished the new superfactory plans, he'd had his people start building it using most of the manufacturing capabilities of the factories.

He did this because as soon as the factory was finished he will have far more molecular furnaces operating to produce even more goods. A little investment early pays off huge in the long rong. It took just over a month of the time he spent on the computer for the super factory to be finished increasing his manufacturing capacity by five times. After that he kept disseminating his new designs as he finished them. It will take more than six months still to finish out fitting his Jaffa and retrofit all three of his Ha'taks.

With that in mind he will have to still prioritize where the resources were spent. First he had his new factory start working on the new mining machines as he would need all the materials he could get. Then he wanted a single Ha'tak upgraded, and a small contingent of troops to be requiped with new tech.

It took forty days to complete the retrofit and equip the soldiers. The production of mining vehicles will be ongoing for a long time and will be allocated 40% of the factories capabilities. He would leave the last two Ha'taks in orbit till he had finished most of the other changes before doing major retrofits to them.

He ordered ten defensive satellites to be built over the next six months. During the remaining four months required to reinvent his domain he had many things that he wanted to achieve before he could set out to go check on Earth to see how his home is in this galaxy. He doubts there will be wizards but nothing really would surprise him at this moment and he knew the Goa'uld had the concept of Hak'tars.

The reason he had expedited the retrofit of a single Ha'tak and five hundred of his Jaffa and their equipment was because he had a rumor that Pelops had heard bouncing around in his mind. It was a rumor about something a System Lord was doing lately that was bat shit crazy even for a Goa'uld. When the other Goa'uld frown upon something your doing then it's gotta be bad.

This rumor was about the Goa'uld Moloc having all female Jaffa born in his domain sacrificed by fire at birth. It was honestly just disgusting and would make for a great target to test out his new soldiers and platforms capabilities. However he was also going to try and absorb most of Moloch domain and resources as he can. If he can capture his motherships it could increase his immediate power by large amount.

He did not think that he was quite ready to be taking on more domain, let alone one occupied by another Goa'uld, but he was still his mother's son and he would not allow this practice to continue any longer. If he played it right he could have a quick test of his soldiers abilities and kill of Moloch without too much issue. He knew that Moloch controlled several planets but he was not entirely sure of their addresses or locations, besides that of his homeworld. He would need to rip that information his head, not to gently either.

Moving outside his chambers to where two of his guard stood he ordered one of them to have Gelon and Ana come to him. Ten minutes later both of his servants walked into his chamber, they looked far more excited than he had last seen them. Gelon looked far better in his new armour that was all done in black and gold or maybe he was just a little biased. They both bowed low before him as they waited for his commands.

"Now that things are set in motion within my domain, it is time that I look to the outside." He started, he could see Gelon getting excited, most likely at the possibility to test out his new weapons. Gelon is after all a warrior at heart, so he could understand his desire. "It is time that we right a great wrong that has been happening in this Galaxy for far to long. I refer to the atrocities that Moloch demands of his loyal Jaffa, by requiring the sacrifice of all female Jaffa born." Once he had finished Ana's hand flew to her mouth as she took a sharp breath. Gelon on the other hand stood there stoically but you could see the anger burning in his eyes. He was happy to see that he seemed to have agreement of his aides on how terrible this was.

"Gelon I want you to take the newly outfitted Ha'tak and its troops to Moloch's homeworld under cloak and await my further orders. Have twelve of my personal guard ready to head through the Chapa'ai with myself to Moloch's world in 1 hour." he commanded as he dismissed Gelon. Turning towards Ana who was now alone with him in his chambers, he saw a blush rising of her face, becoming very noticeable.

He knew that he could be taking advantage of this situation but would not. He was not sleazy and he did not want someone sleeping with him just because they feel that it is their duty to do so. "Ana, you will be in charge while I am absent dealing with Moloch and conquering much of his domain." He said while looking her in the eyes, or at least trying she was avoiding his gaze. Look at her she seemed so much like a timid rabbit, but then he thinks to the moments he glimpses of her commanding his servants to their tasks. There was no rabbit present in those moments, she was far fiercer, like a beautiful wolf.

"I want you to continue the development and uplift plans as I have set them. If you have any major issues you can contact me on my armband. I should only be a few days at most." he told her as he moved around the room preparing for his departure. Looking back he could see that she was fidgeting while standing there, mistaking the reason, he summoned one of his personal arm bands from the corner of his room to his hand. "Here take this, it will protect you while I am not present and do not worry about being in charge. All the people here will have to listen to your orders simply because I demand it." seeing that this did not seem to help he took one look at her before leaving and said "Ana you have my confidence to keep things on course while I am away, and that is all that really matters."

Looking over himself to ensure he had all he would need before going to Moloch's homeworld he decided to spend the next hour with Hedwig walking through the forest between the city and the Chapa'ai facility. He was followed by his two personal guards, but chose to ignore them. He and Hedwig had a wonderful time and Hedwig explored all over, getting used to the new environment, with all new plants, animals and smells. While sure she could visit the other magical animals stored on reserves or farms operated by the elves, it was not the same as being out in the open with in a real biome.

Approaching the Chapa'ai facility the guards posted guarding the door came to attention and then bowed to him as he passed. Inside he saw his ten other personal guards he requested waiting at the gate standing at attention. He noticed that like the guards following him, these guards all had an additional gold band on their helmets. Guessing that they had added these to denote their status as personal guards assigned to protect him. It was kinda refreshing to see his people take a more active role in all this, even if it was something as small as this. Walking up to the dialing device he entered the symbols for Moloch's homeworld.

Once the wormhole had been established he sent through one of the new probes to scan the other side. A holographic video feed was displayed by his armband when the probe finally made it through. It seems the other side is clear and scans show no one in the immediate area. How sloppy of a system lord to leave his Chapa'ai to his homeworld unattended, not that it really made to much of a difference to him or his plans. Instructing the probe to head to orbit and to begin planetary scans, he commanded his guard through the gate and followed.

* * *

Anaitis could not look Hariric in his eyes as he prepared for departure. After Gelon had left it became evident quickly to her that they were alone in his private chambers and every sentence he said made her heart start to flutter as the concern for her was clear. This had never been an issue before, cursing her own stupidity she looked up at him just as he was about to leave his chambers. He tried to reassure her again but she had not really heard what he had said after he called her Ana again.

Watching him leave with his bird on his shoulder which he called an Owl and had told her previously was named Hedwig. She had never seen it's like before, it was nearly pure white with black undertones, making a for a beautiful animal. She had even seen a few wood carvings being bartered in the marketplace in the new city that were in the shape of her Lord's magical animal. And it was clear that is was magical because the intelligence in those two eyes far exceeded what an normal animal could have. She privately joked to herself that it exceeded half the people's intelligence she had to work with as well. It also would make sense that Hedwig was magical, seeings as the bird had only appeared after her Lord had gained his new powers. It may be the animal the gets adopted by the Priesthood to represent her lord now that he has taken on his new persona.

She had spent the last two months not understanding quite what her positions was now. Sure she was still her Lord's Lo'taur but now that he had the house elves as he called them looking after most of his needs she was not needed for those personal services. He had also not taken her to his bed once since he had taken his new host. This was unusual as he would usually have had her join him weekly. Which led her back to her issue of what her position was in this new order.

Between her and Gelon she was responsible for most of the civil matters and him the military ones. She imagined that was one of her lords reason for choosing the two of them, but she did not think that she was qualified for the position. She had only ever handled minor projects for Pelops in the past, now she was in charge on nearly 60% of the going ons in the Domain. That fact that he had so much faith in her when she was supposed to be the priestess and he the god just made her question whether she was even worthy of serving him.

With her mind wildy running she sat down on the edge of his bed. Out of nowhere a house elf appeared holding a cup of what she assumed was tea. "Here's is be a tea to calm the mistress downs, it would not doos for the great masters personal lady servant being upsets. No, no it won't do." said the elf as it ringed its hand after handing her the tea. This was not the first time that an elf had appeared with something for her to drink or eat when she forgot to have a meal.

It made her feel like her lord was looking out for her while he was not even present. She would need to get more control of herself though. She would not ruin her current relationship with her lord over some ridiculous fantasy of hers. Taking a big gulp of the tasty tea she handed the cup back to the elf, she took a deep breath to compose herself. Getting up she confidently marched out of the chambers to ensure that nothing went wrong while her Lord was away.

* * *

Gelon's Ha'tak exited Hyperspace cloaked over Moloch's homeworld to find two Ha'taks in orbit with another parked on the main pyramid. The journey was quick as Moloch's domain lay just outside his Lord's. A quick scan of the surface around the Chapa'ai did not pick up either his lord or his guards. This told him that his lord had not yet arrived through the gate. He was not sure what his Lord's plans where but a straight up fight might be a close call for them. It would really depend on the state of the Ha'tak on the ground.

Getting a report from his helmsman it seemed that neither ship had detected their hyperspace window opening, they must not be on anyform of alert. That was simply too sloppy and just reinforced the reasons for his Lords overhaul of their automated ship computer systems and alerts. "Have boarding teams prepare in ring rooms for possible transfer to enemy vessels." he told the Jaffa manning communications. "Start to target the enemy ships shields and hyperdrives and hold fire till I give the command."

An alert came up on the main screen indicating that the Chapa'ai had activated on the surface. Soon after 12 of his lord's personal guard walked through the gate. The ship's computer started to get fed information from the cloaked probe that had been sent through ahead of his lord. It relayed them detailed short range scans of the planet, its city and main pyramid. The scans indicated that the ship on the pyramid is operational, but its primary systems were currently offline.

* * *

Harry came out of the wormhole and looked at the new world around him. The planet was once again nearly identical to those that he's already been to just a bit more primordial. He assumed that the Chapa'ai were only placed on certain planets that could sustain Human life. Of all the gates that the Goa'uld had located, only a few of the them were on planets that could not sustain human life. This could lead to the credence that the Ancients were similar to Humans in physiology or require the same environments. Unfortunately no description of them or remains had been scavenged by the Goa'uld.

Still a little shocked that Moloch would not have any Jaffa guards on the gate he took a quick look around to make sure that there were in fact none. It seemed that the sensors on his probe were working correctly after all, he mused to himself in a little disbelief. He could see a grand pyramid in the distance with a Ha'tak class Mothership parked right on top of it. Using his armband he sent a message to Gelon to ensure that he's was cloaked and in orbit before they proceeded.

Getting a confirmation message from Gelon, he and his guards started walking towards the pyramid with four taking the lead, four in the rear, and with the final four having split on each side, flanking him. It seemed a bit overkill but he would not begrudge them doing their job, as said job was fairly important to him too. Setting his armband to notify him if anyone approaches their location he started to wonder why all gates were always surrounded by a clearing and then Forest. Even the one on his new homeworld was that way until he built the facility around the gate. It was incredibly sloppy and opened up to ground invasion easily through the Chapa'ai, especially if you don't have guards on the gate.

The System Lords knew for a fact that someone, probably another System Lord or minor Goa'uld was going around killing off other Goa'uld. Evidence to this was the big honking explosion of Ra's flagship killing him over his own planet. This meant that there should be a level of heightened security around the gate to protect oneself, but no, the clear delusions of godhood have gone to most Goa'ulds heads. Moloch more than most.

While exiting the forest his armband gave him a notification telling him that six people were approaching their position from the city. Noticing when they finally walked in range that they were simple Jaffa obviously doing a routine patrol.

"Hal mek! Kree tal shal mak!" yelled the leader of the patrol to his men while they aimed their staffs their way. It was a demand that they halt and identify themselves. The group of Jaffa looked a bit worried at the completely new look his guards were sporting in their entirely redesigned armour and weapons. His guards readied their plasma rifles as the situation seemed to be escalating.

Not wanting things to get out of hand he stepped forward and flashed his eye. "I am the god Hariric, bow before me and bring me to your god!" he commanded with his enhanced voice. The Jaffa patrol looked actually relieved to see him there in his basilisk hide suit and black with gold trim cape. This was highly amusing to him because he seems to have seriously underestimated the intimidation factor of the new armour he created. Now that the guard's armour completely enclosed their body and was all done in black with gold accents, their shock value must have risen.

"Of course my Lord" replied the patrol commander, as he bowed and signaled one of his men to send him back to the city running. Most likely to inform them of their coming, Moloch has to keep up his image by being on his throne and ready to receive them.

Using the neural interface on his armband he sent a message to Gelon, informing him to prepare soon that they would be at the pyramid. He instructed Gelon, to on his signal, attack, diable and capture the two Ha'taks in orbit just after boarding parties had been sent to the ship sitting on the pyramid. Hopefully there will be a Ring room in the Pel'tak making this operation far easier on his Jaffa. There was a reason he removed that set of rings and ensured all other rings on his ships where secure, to stop what is about to happen to Moloc from happening to himself. The only reason they were there was because the Goa'uld tend to be lazy and do not want to have to walk to the Pel'tak.

When he and his entourage approached the pyramid through the city he took the time to look around and could see the state of Moloch's subjects was far worse than he thought it would be. There was few woman anywhere insight, helping to corroborate the rumor that Moloch has been sacrificing his female Jaffa, the youngest woman he saw was at least 20 years old. As they passed, the slaves and Jaffa alike would stop and stare at his guards, barely any even seemed to notice him in the center of their formation.

At the entrance to the pyramid stood a group of Jaffa and Priests of Moloch, at their front was a beautiful young woman approximately twenty-five years of age. She had blonde hair braided down her lower back, but stood tall and strong wearing the dress of a High Priestess. He could definitely see why Moloch chose her has his high priestess. Looking into her mind quickly he saw some very interesting information. If this keeps up he will have to scan the mind of the best looking woman in each room he walks into because they all seems to be something they are not. First Jolinar and now this Ishta both hiding their true selves behind a mask, both doing it as a form of protection.

He approached Ishta and the High Priestess walked before him and did a deep bow. "It is a great honor to meet you my Lord Hariric. I am sorry for my failings but I have never heard of your excellency before." she said while keeping her bow. It was honestly cute the way she was questioning his identity without try to actually question him. To be fair though hardly anyone knew of his new persona, and it was not like the Tok'ra would be going around spreading the news.

"You ignorance is excused. I have only recently taken on the name Hariric, God of Magic and Destiny. Previously I was known by Pelops, a member of the System Lords." he said while trying to maintain the Goa'uld brand of seriousness. He was so glad that he started to relax himself around his people because he was not sure if he would be able to maintain this level of ridiculous all the time. All in good time though. From the memories he had seen from Ishta's mind she was far less deathly serious when she was not playing the role of High Priestess.

Once he said that he had been known previously as Pelops many of the surrounding Jaffa quickly looked over to him and stood a little straighter. Pelops was the father of the Jaffa race as he was the one who created Jaffa through the use of the Alteran DNA Resequencer and therefore many Jaffa revered him for this. This was one of the few things from Pelops past that may bring him some positive PR, at least for the moment.

"Lord Hariric, it is an honor to meet you." continued Ishta. "If you would follow me Lord Moloc is expecting you." she continued while waving her arm in the direction of the pyramid. Indicating for her to proceed they made their way through the typical Goa'uld landing pyramid. It was sad though as it was even in the same standard layout that he had from Pelops memories. Once again more evidence of the lack of creativity in the Goa'uld.

When they entered the throne room, finally some personal touches of Moloch were seen and they were in the form of fire pits and lots of torches. Moloch took a few glances at him before he started to examine his personal guard that had been following along behind silently. "I have never heard of the God Hariric, why do you come and waste the time of a System Lord?" demanded Moloch from his throne.

"As friendly as ever I see Moloch." he started not really having a good impression of this guy at all, he even looked like a sick creep. "It is understandable that you have not heard of my name as I have only recently decided to take it on. I was previously known to you by the name of Pelops, but I no longer go by that clearly." he continued in a fairly droll tone not really caring what Moloch thought. The moment he walked into this throne room Moloch was not going to be leaving here alive. "I came to see if the rumor I learned about your actions toward female Jaffa children was true or not."

Doing a quick scan of the minds of those present in the room to ensure that there was no more surprises. What he found was even more disturbing in nature as a few of the priests seemed to be overzealous in their following of their lords commands. These few were extremely diligent in ensuring that all followed the ritual of fire, so that no female child could escape. Their enjoyment of the task sickened him and made what he was going to do all that more enjoyable. At Least the other female priestess in the room seemed to be in league with Ishta in attempting to save as many as they could.

Moloch looked pleased that rumors of his actions had been spreading to the other System Lords. "It seems that my brilliance has been noticed by others. As you can see there is no point in wasting so many resources on having female Jaffa as they will bring me no victories in war." He could see the tightening in Ishtas eyes as Moloch described his reasons for his barbaric practice.

Not bothering to continue this conversation because he had all the confirmation he need, right from the horse's mouth, he sent a mental message to Gelon to commence the attack through the armband. "The priestess are to be spared, remove the rest." he commanded to his guards as he extended his hand to Moloc in a near instant. Sending a silent Petrificus Totalus and a levitation charm at Moloc through his new hand device, he started to raise Moloch's frozen body off the throne. With a little manipulation of his raw magic he was finally doing something that he really wanted to try out since he saw Star Wars. He was totally going full Darth Vader here and using magic to force choke Moloch.

While he was dragging Moloch through the air choking him the whole way, his guards had quickly opened fire at all those besides the two priestess. Moloch's twenty guards in the room barely got off any shots, which had no chance to penetrate his guards armour at that rate, before they were felled by fire from the plasma rifles. Two blast hit him which he completely ignored as he maneuvered Moloch right in front of him so he could look him directly in the eyes.

Moloch squirmed in front of him, while seeing someone in pain did not usually bring him satisfaction, he could make an exception for an animal as deprived as Moloch. Using Legilimency he started to rip relevant memories about his domain, recent events, and the greatest secrets from Moloch's mind. When he was done Moloch had nearly passed out from lack of air even with the Symbiote. Deciding to finish it he sent an overpowered Incendio at him, thinking it appropriate with Moloch's love of fire, turning him to ash in moments. It was amazing how the heat, enough to incinerate a body in seconds, from the spell would only affect the target while leaving everything around it nearly untouched.

Breaking out of his morbid musing he looked around the throne room to see that his guards had already secured the doors and where watching for possible enemy reinforcements. He must really commend them for being on top of their game, follow through with an order without even a warning. This truly was the type of guards that he needs and he was glad that he had Gelon hand pick them personally.

Ishta was looking to where Moloc had been with a smile spreading across her face, however the other president had lowered herself into a battle stance ready at a moments notice. Looking to where Ishta was he started to talk for the first time since the action started. "For a High priestess you were not very devout to your god Ishta." he commented with a bit a of humor clear in his voice. "Stealing away all those young girls so they couldn't be sacrificed, all at great risk to yourself. It is alright though, as that fool warranted no devotion. When did you decide to stop following Moloc?" he asked her while taking the throne that Moloc who had just so recently vacated.

The looks that passed over Ishta's face changed so quickly that most would have failed to notice, but since his rituals and enhancements he was not just anyone. The smile changes to one of satisfaction, which quickly morphed to one of fear, to finally end in a guarded look. "I renounced my belief in Moloc when he declared the start of the Ceremony of Fire." she declared proudly while standing a bit straighter than she had been.

"Good. I would have no use for those who followed through with Moloch's killing of young girls so easily." he said finally dropping the Goa'uld voice. "From this day forward Moloch's domain will now be a part of mine. All within will be mine and I will not allow for my Jaffa to seek kel shak lo. There will be no following their god into the afterlife." he knew that not all Jaffa would accept a new god over them, but hopefully with that command spread the amount seeking to end their own lives will be smaller. "There will be many changes coming Ishta, but from this point on there shall be no more sacrifices, this I decree."

* * *

The message from his lord came through soon after the sensors had told Gelon that his lord had entered the Pyramid. He was commanded to commence the attack, and capture all the vessels, intact as possible. "Tell the first boarding team they have a go to ring to the Ha'tak on the ground, have all pilots ready for launch." commanded Gelon to his comms officer. "Once they have embarked drop the cloak and open fire with all weapons on the closest Ha'tak. Launch the fighters and bombers, then open communications with the enemy ships." he ordered.

He thought it was amusing that his lord's orders of engagement were completely opposite to what would normally happened between to Goa'uld. They usually open communications declaring who they were then making their demands and threats. Which usually led to both parties finally opening fire. It seems that his lord thought this was backwards to what should actually be occurring with war targets. He should come to think of anything not normal as normal these days with how much has been changing.

When the first boarding party was finally ringed away, weapons fire and fighter craft spewed from their Ha'tak targeting the shields and hyperdrives of the enemy ship. The fire rained down at an amazing rate for a Ha'tak pounding away at the enemy shield for nearly ten seconds before either ship had started to return fire.

A picture of a Jaffa appeared on their display. "You have attacked the god Moloch, you shall be burnt in his holy fire for this insult!" spat the enemy commander.

"Surrender your vessel and put down your arms and you will be spared. My god Hariric can be merciful to those who choose to serve him. Your lord has been defeated by Hariric it is your duty to stand down." replied Gelon hoping that he would convince him to finish this fight earlier.

"Your god is the one who will be defeated!" yelled the enemy commander.

"So be it." he said while giving a hand signal to cut off the hail.

"Sir shields are holding minimal drain and no bleed through." reported his combat officer. "Sensors show that the first Ha'tak's shields are about to fail and their hyperdive is already offline." exclaimed the same officer only moments later. He could understand his surprise at the speed that their weapons fire and bombers were eating through the enemy shields.

"Sir fighters engaging against gliders are showing incredible results, no losses reported yet." replied the comms officer. "The ground boarding team is reporting the Ha'tak's Pel'Tak is secure and they are dealing with any other resistance."

"Have the second boarding team prepare to ring over as soon as the first ships shields fail and switch fire to the second Ha'tak, let us not allow it to escape." he commanded to his Pel'tak crew. They all watched through the view screen as the fighters and bombers switched with the weapons fire to the second Ha'tak as the first started to float aimlessly beside its partner main systems offline.

"Sir second boarding team is all away and the ground team is reporting the Ha'tak on the surface is completely secure and are asking for permission to launch to assist in the fight" reported his comms officer.

"Give them permissions to launch, and make sure that the second team does not need more help with the disabled ship. There might be more Jaffa onboard as it was in orbit." he replied. The ship was shaking from the fire they were still taking from the remaining Ha'tak, but the shields were in no danger of failing. None of the Gliders or Alkesh had gotten through the fighter screen. It seemed that the new missiles and shields that his lord has introduced were paying dividends as they only just now lost a single fighter to an exploding Alkesh.

"Sir shields are holding at 70%, and we have indication of imminent shield failure on the second vessel." remarked his combat officer.

"Notify the third boarding team that they have a go and recall the bombers. Have the fighters finish mopping up the remaining enemy before returning." he ordered. The main screen showed the shield on the last Ha'tak finally failing. "Order the last boarding team to commence their operation."

"Yes sir" confirmed his comms officer. "Sir we are getting reports from the second boarding team that the Pel'tak of that ship is now secure and they are working on restoring main systems." the officer continued after looking and his screen.

"If they are unable to get all systems online have them land on the pyramid to enact repairs." he commanded while looking to the last ship that needed to be secured and then he will have achieved success for his god. He notices the third Ha'tak finally making it to orbit, just too late to help either side as the battle was now down to the boarding team.

"Final boarding team is reporting that they have also secured the Pel'tak, however they are now working on disabling the self destruct that had been initiated." reported the comms officer.

"Have them keep working towards disabling the self destruct, but if they are unable to, ensure they are to have ample time to retreat before it blows. I know our Lord would be far more unhappy to hear some of his soldiers died needlessly than that they had not died while retreating." he commanded as he hoped they got it disabled before it was destroyed. It would be a great honor to report to his lord that they had doubled the amount of Ha'taks in his domain with a single battle. Not that he could take credit for planning, that was all his lord.

"Sir the final boarding team is reporting the self destruct has been disabled and they have control of the vessels, only minor repairs required." reported his comms officer as his hand moved quickly over the new comms station's computer.

"Request communications with our lord" he said with a small smile on his face. "Order repair teams to start repairs on all vessels. I want them is perfect working order for when our Lord needs them." he finished thinking on well the new gifts his Jaffa have been given by their god and how well they performed compared to what they had been using for thousands of years. The smile was still on his face when the communications window opened up.

 **Chapter end.**

* * *

 _Someone asked me for some pictures or comparisons from other media on the looks of characters, ships and things I made. So here they are, short and sweet to allow you all to fill in the gaps with your imagination. Just google them from here._

 _The new armour that I had made for the Jaffa would look similar if you crossed over Halo and the Kull armour done in black with gold trim. The armour plates are more compact and smaller than Halos._

 _Ana looks like Ana de Armas (honestly not on purpose)._

 _Gelon looks like a 30 yrs Jonathan Rhys Meyers, more buff tho._

 _If you forgot Jolinar's host, she is played by Tanya Reid._

 _Ishta is stilled played by the awesome Jolene Blalock._

 _ **Hadrian Caesar:** Hey I am honestly not sure of the entire reason behind Goa'uld and Jaffa speaking English but this is the case even in Episode 2 of sg1. I believe it also has to do with why Pelops has Greek people even though they did not really come around tell far more than two thousand years after Ra was chased off the planet (this is actually a mistake I made in chapter 2 that I caught quickly and fixed). Now the explanation that the show gives and I am using for Pelops is that the Goa'uld tell about the 1500 ad(?) would come in small numbers to bring slaves from earth and with them their cultures through the antarctic gate that got unhurried in sometime in the last three thousand years. For some reason they stopped doing this though, probably because the gate settled into a snow cavern. This is where they would get the language English, unless they somehow had been to the planet in the last few centuries I am just unsure but will be going with it. All Goa'uld know about the Tau'ri but not about the SGC or how advanced Earth is, remember Earth tech boomed over the last 2-3 hundred years. They probably believe it is some backward planet still that has no resources they desire besides slaves._

 _ **Nataly S. Potter:** The way I see it is that the Jaffa have some level of understanding on how to put together Goa'uld tech because someone has to do it. The way I think of it is the molecular furnaces take care of all the hard parts and the people are essentially working with big, complicated legos and instructions of how to slot it all together. However you are right about this being a problem, hence the mandatory education so that they will be able to build more sophisticated things later on, but even then it is mainly more complex lego. RND is a whole nother story, atm Harry is a one man RND team, the education reforms are also to encourage his people to move in that direction too. I did not want to really go into to much detail on the education as I already felt my details were getting out of hand. On the another topic Harry is NOT ok with the slaves being still slaves but he would rather them being safe as is, than rushing forward with their emancipation and causing possible deaths through upheaval. Not all Jaffa are as honourable as our good Teal'c is. The safety equipment has been updated in this chapter but was not actually specifically mentioned; most of the stuff he handed out will now be recycled, but good question and something I really didn't think about._

 _ **Reithandin:** If you could point at the ones I am spelling wrong that would be great I was sure I checked most but it can be an issue as official sources spell Naquadah 3 different ways (Naqahdah, Naquada)._

 _ **Everyone Else:** I should have messaged you, if I missed you I apologize, but I wanted to cut down the number of in chapter responses. Thank you for the reviews, I read every one of them. Finally sorry if this chapter is too long for some but I didn't want to leave it in a really bad spot. I had to do a few edits, sorry for the repeated updates of the chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Author:** Wow 260+ reviews! It is crazy to see the response, keep it up! It is a great feeling being able to connect with your readers and gain new ideas and ways to improve your story. So thank you all for leaving reviews and I hope to read many more!_

 _ **The Story:** I wanted to get to Earth in this chapter but found I had far to much I wanted Harry to think about and make some real plans, so it will be coming soon. Most likely next chapter, however I can not promise anything because it seems that I have more to write than I thought and some topics take far longer to explore than I imagined. I started with a few page outline for this chapter and had three thousand words written to realize I had only touched like 5 points on my outline out of 50._

 _ **The Chapter:** There is a lot more introspection in this chapter as a reviewer rightly pointed out that I had neglected to include a lot of that in my story, which was an oversight. This is also because Harry is trying to decide on future plans. I ended up having to take a huge part of this chapter and put it into chapter 6 as it was taking far too long to cover. Therefore only a few days are covered in this chapter unlike my originally planned 3 months. The first changes Harry makes that directly impact the stargate timeline will most likely happen next chapter. No promises though, as we can all see I can highly underestimate how long it will take to cover some topics/events/etc._

 _Thanks again to Phoenixtears28 for betaing._

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Harry's armband signaled to him that Gelon was trying to open communications. He had just sat down and made his decree that no sacrifices would happen again and was about to go into length about what was going to happen with Ishta. Deciding that the report from Gelon was a little more important than continuing his conversation, he activated the holoprojector so all could see Gelon.

"My lord we have captured all three of the enemy Ha'taks with minimal losses and nearly have total control of the planet." Gelon informed him and everyone else in the throne room with what could almost be described as a smile on his face. "One of Moloch's Ha'taks was badly damaged during its capture and I have ordered it to land on the pyramid to enact repairs, if that is acceptable?" Gelon asked now slightly worried by having taken action without orders first.

While he was pondering what exactly to do with Moloch's assets he just acquired, he looked at the shocked faces of both Ishta and her fellow priestess. They obviously did not think that he would so easily defeat Moloch's forces. "You've made the right call Gelon, ensure that all the Ha'taks are repaired to full working condition. Once they are repaired I would like you to start dismantling the main pyramid loading its materials and equipment onto the three newly captured vessels. After they are full and ready to embark have them return to Argensis for refit. While that is happening I want you to start ringing some of your troops down to ensure order and a smooth transition of power. Now give me of a report on the battle and how many losses we sustained." he commanded to his now happy commander.

"My lord the battle was a complete success, we only lost thirty-two of the Jaffa who participated in the attack. Four were lost to an explosion of an Alkesh while in two fighters. twenty-seven were lost to Enemy Jaffa during boarding actions and unfortunately I have to report we also lost one of the Jaffa to his own negligence." Gelon reported seriously, with his voice dipping into a bit of anger at the end. "The Jaffa in question failed to exit the ring platform on the receiving end in a timely manner and was crushed by the next team coming in behind him. I will ensure this does not happen again my lord." Gelon said while bowing his head.

"It seems that you were more successful in battle than you let on Gelon. Only thirty-two losses against three Ha'taks while being outnumbered three to one. I have to commend you on minimizing the losses. As of today many of your brother and sister Jaffa were liberated from the cruel grasps of Moloch. I must also congratulate you and the soldiers you have chosen to be my personal guards, they performed beyond my expectations today. The sacrifices that were made here today in battle shall not be forgotten, and their legacy shall be seen in every female baby Jaffa now born to those who were once under Moloch. I would like you to record their names and provide me with a list when we return to Argensis. Commence the battlefield clean up and keep your ship in orbit for now." he finished after giving a small impromptu speech to those present and those on Gelon's end.

It was critical to let his men know that their lives were important to him, as they would be less likely to question an order or hesitate when he asks them to do dangerous things in the future. It also gave him good PR with his troops and those Jaffa that he would be bringing into the fold. He ended the connection to Gelon and looked to the other priestess who's name was Neith. He could tell she was far quicker to anger and violence than Ishta, but she looks up to her with near devotion. Looking back towards Ishta he could see her studying him just as he was her.

She was even more beautiful now that it seemed a huge burden had lifted off of her shoulders. "So you have been using one of Moloch's less used planets to hideaway all of your sisters." he commented to her not actually making it a question. Moloch had far more people in his domain than he had, however they were more spread out than his own. In total Moloch had about 750 thousand people about 550 thousand of those were human slaves. "There shall be no need for that in the future, in fact I will require them to come to my homeworld of Argensis. Do not worry though I shall be doing the same for nearly all within Moloch's former domain. The people here will need time to recover and they shall do it amongst my own people." he said while ensuring that she understood.

The emotions that crossed Ishta's face went from shock about his knowledge, to worry about the girls, to what he would possibly classify as maybe hope or happiness. "My lord I shall serve you faithfully and devoutly if you will but keep the one promise about ending all sacrifices." she said while she bowed extra low without letting up.

Getting up quickly from the throne he crossed the space between them in a flash. He gently took her by the shoulders and raised her up from her bow. "I do not require anything from you in payment for my actions here today. I would have done it regardless, as it is simply the right thing to do. It also happens to have been extremely beneficial to myself as the same time." he said while raising her face so she was looking at him. "I do not require your devotion, only your service, as all within my domain have the choice to worship my divine self or not." Her eyes grew large as he said something anathema to any Goa'uld. "I would certainly not want someone who doesn't believe in my divinity pretending to worship me for some false reason." he continued.

The fear that had vacated her eyes was slowly returning to her as she kept her face neutral. "My Lord of course the Goa'uld are gods. Their power is undeniable!" she replied, quickly bowing again.

He just couldn't help himself, so he burst out laughing. From what he had read from her mind that sentence was in complete opposition to what she actually believed. She in fact was probably nearly gagging herself just choking out that pile of bs. Just as he was about to recover, he saw a look as if he was crazy in both of the priestesses faces and even one of the guards by the door was looking towards him, which sent him into another fit of laughter.

Once under control he started speaking again with a bit of jubilance. "Ahhh, I have not laughed like that in years now. The Goa'uld, besides myself, are no longer the gods they claim to be. To be honest it is not even fair to call myself truly a Goa'uld any longer, as both my bodies have become one. There are no longer a host and a symbiote. There is only my divine self left, a rare combination that created true divinity." he said laying it on a bit thick, but at the same time being mostly honest for once. "The Goa'uld after losing their divinity continued to pretend they still have divine power they lost eons ago." he said continuing the same story he had concocted, designed to undermine the Goa'uld while splintering himself from their collective.

"They now use technology to pass off as divine might to trick their followers into worship, remove that technology and they are weak pathetic deluded fools." he said with a little heat in his voice. More than anything he thought it was probably the sure wastefulness of the Goa'uld that angered him so much. They had so much potential but they threw it away for some stupid game of playing god over humans. "It shall not be a secret amongst my people that the Goa'uld no longer possess the divine power they once claimed and are no more powerful than a strong Jaffa." he said as his levity left his voice.

"It is part of the reason I do not require the worship of all my subjects. How can I expect the devotion of all of those who have been tricked by others so similar to myself. When I regained my power and I was reborn into Hariric, I gained enlightenment about so many truths that eluded me before. I require no blind faith from my followers as my magical power shall be proven to my people regularly. Even still with all the power I have, I am still limited in some ways." he said while looking into the brazier in the center of the room, not realizing that he was failing a bit to uphold the image of a god. Ironically it was that moment of vulnerability that solidified in the hearts of his personal guard his place as their god.

"That will be your job Istha." he said while looking to her. "To ensure that what I have told you here today is known by all within my domain; but to also ensure it is not whispered to those from beyond, as you can only imagine what those false gods would do." he commanded while walking back to his throne. Turning around he waved his hand making all the bodies that littered the room disappear. The damage and debris from erant plasma blasts picked themselves up and slotted back into place. Then once all the damage was repaired all evidence of the battle disappeared as the room became instantly clean. With a final touch he conjured two chairs, similar to ones he presented Ana and Gelon with, for Ishta and Neith.

That will never get old he thinks as he looks to the two priestesses whose jaws were nearly on the floor at his casual display of magic. He took his chair and patiently waited for them to recover, Ishta predictably was the first to. "My lord that was an example of your magic at use?" she asked as she walked up to and lightly touched the ebony chair with a finger.

"A small example, yes. But take a seat as I have much to ask you about the domain of Moloch." he said indicating to the seats. He then began the nearly day long debrief on what he should know about the domain that may not have been in Molochs memories he stole. It was not a hard meeting as he got to share it with two beautiful woman.

They went over much of the information about Moloch's domain. The fact the Moloch's homeworld planet was nearly depleted of all shallow Naquadah mines causing him to start spreading his people to his other planets in his domain. That was why there was only one hundred thousand on his homeworld. He told Ishta that they would be moving all of the people to his homeworld of Argensis as he did not need these additional Naquadah mines open. It was also to consolidate his holdings more, so that he did not need to stretch his assets thin defending so many planets.

He was considering turning this world into a farm world to feed his growing population in the future as Moloch had depleted much of the resources. However there was no need at the moment so he put that off in tell his population started to hit the billions. Oh one could dream.

When they had finished discussing all seven of the new planets that he had conquered and what was to be expected on each in terms of the people who live there. One thing of note was that he obtained his first desert world, but it also happens to have something he had been looking for, a planet that was rich in abundant trinium deposits. While most of his planets contained small deposits, it limited his use of the substance to less intensive areas, such as outfitting his troops. Anything such as ship scale power generators would be far outside his current mining capabilities. This new world would open up the option of making better ship building alloys, and furthering his science as the Goa'uld had not previously done much in depth studies of the substance. This could be because much of the ancient technologies they discovered contained nearly none of the substance, so the Goa'uld wrote it off as non-viable without much study. Dumb-asses.

The only other planet worth mentioning is the last planet that Moloch has any ships on, while not a mothership he did have two Alkesh over his richest naquadah mining planet. He would have to send Gelon there to deal with them soon so that he could insure their would be no issue in the transition of ownership of the planet.

"Neith you should head to Haktyl to spread the news of Molochs death and to have them start preparing to head to the new city on Argensis. I will have one of my guards escort you to the storehouse so you can get food supplies for the people there. I know that you do not have easy access to food sources. My guard will help you carry the supplies to the Chapa'ai." he recommended to her using a bit of the knowledge he had skimmed from Ishta on the status of their little village. With a wave to one of his waiting personal guard they both left on their way, only after Neith got a nod of confirmation from Ishta. That only brought a smile to his face seeing the still thriving independence. It was a bit refreshing with his only company having been servants, slaves, and house elves for the last year and a bit now.

"What will you have of me my lord? or shall I start spreading the message about the Goa'uld as you have instructed?" asked Ishta with a little bit of hesitation. It seemed she was getting a bit more comfortable being around him already.

"You shall be put in charge of ensuring that all the people within Moloch's old domain have been moved to Argensis." he replied quickly looking to her, noticing that she still needed an armband. "Dobby would you mind giving me one of my personalized armbands?" he asked to the thin air.

"Here you are Great Master Harry." said Dobby having appeared from his trunk holding a armband handing it to him, which he tossed to Ishta. "Once you put it on just think tutorial and it will show you how to operate it." he told her. "It will allow you to stay in contact with myself and Gelon who will be helping you move people to Argensis once he has finished securing this new part of my domain."

Ishta took the armband and attached it to her arm without even blinking at the appearance of the house elf. It seemed she was starting to take this in stride or was simply already used to his antics. He was not quite sure which he preferred. "Thank you my lord. This will be very helpful as I will need the use of cargo ships to move some of the more distant people to the Chapa'ai on certain planets." she thanked him while looking over her new device closely. It was one of his personal models, so had a shield that would activate if the sensors detected a threat, just as his had for the two staff blasts earlier when fighting Moloch. Not that his armour would not have handled them, but better to be prudent.

Once she was situated he dismissed her to her duties with a quick goodbye and informed her that he would like regular updates in person every five days. With that done he took out his trunk and informed his guards that he would be turning in for the night. Before he entered he sent of a quick message to Gelon to handle the Alkesh on the naquadah planet and to be here for a meeting tomorrow about their future plans for Moloch's former territory.

Retreating to his manor he quickly made a beeline to the Baths to relax and allow the stress that had been building up slowly to seep away. He reflected that now with Moloch's seven planets added onto his six he controlled, he was a far more significant System Lord than he was before. On top of that his military might doubling over the last battle, he was now considered a moderately powerful system lord. Once his long soak was done he retreated to his room to take a restful hour long sleep.

After his slumber he immediately used his time turner in another room to allow him some additional time before his meeting with Gelon. He had decided that he needed to form some future plans here and now, before he could do anything else. He also was more than likely gonna need to get around to designing a real Chapa'ai facility and not just continue to use the temporary one on Argensis.

Now that he had started the many changes across his domain it was only a matter of a year or two before the other System Lords found out about some of his more progressive actions, but more importantly about his message of them being false gods. While not completely in the wrong if he chose to free the slaves it would be seen as an act against the System Lord collective and would draw their combined wrath. That did not mean that he was not going to follow through with his plans of emancipation, he was just going to have to time it nearly perfectly. Hopefully Ishta will do a good job in preventing much of what is talked about in his domain from escaping, and the new Chapa'ai facilities will definitely help.

In the meantime it would make sense that the best way for him not to gain notice as rumors of his changes start spreading, will be to take a more active role in the next System Lord meeting. This will help him gain more intelligence on the current going ons of the council. It may even allow him to throw off some suspicions if he was more involved.

Once he breaks off from the System Lords, when they finally get angry after finding out about his message to his people, he will need a plan for his domain's governing future. He was definitely leaning towards a straight up monarchy or dictatorship. While democracies had many benefits they were slow, cumbersome and often open to abuse and corruption. There would be zero chance he could improve his domain nearly as quickly if he did not have the entire populace working toward his goals with a single mind. This also lead him into thinking about possible founding a new space empire. That honestly sounded cool, being the god emperor of his people, or at least to some of them.

While sure it would be interesting to be an emperor he does not really want to be emperor of the galaxy or something else similar. Therefore he quenched all plans for galactic domination here and now, crushing down his fanboy love of Darth Vader. There goes his dreams of being as cool as a Sith lord. But it also brings the question back to how much control does he want his subjects to have in their governing. He obviously will want a ruling council that he delegates all the tasks to and for them then to be complemented by their respective branches. Those branches however would be fairly automated, and with possible VIs and magic he could ensure little corruption occurred. Knowing that corruption and greed were two of the leading causes of most empires falling.

That brought up a slew of other questions that he has been neglecting to answer for himself, as he knew it would mean that there was no going back. For example should he ally with Earth? Does he open up trade with them through secret agreements with their governments or just straight up hand them over some basic technologies? He would have to in some way uplift the current level of tech without giving them access to things beyond their understanding or their control. This was to ensure that they could possibly defend themselves in the future if they have visitors from other planets. He knew that there was no real rush as the Goa'uld have practically ignored Earth since they left five thousand years ago. Regardless it was more questions without answers because he would have to wait tell he went there, he could only guess that this Earth was similar in technology as his own. With that in concluded, he made plans to head there before the end of this new year.

Another question he had to answer was what to do with the Tok'ra. Sure they aimed to take down all of the Goa'uld through what appeared to be espionage like tactics, but how much actual success have they had. The only reason the Goa'uld numbers where not rising was because the Goa'uld themselves limited their numbers. He would have to see in the future as he makes additional contact with them, but he would be cautious as they seemed to have a tendency to be ok with making sacrifices of others to obtain their own goals. For now he would use a neutral approach to them.

Expansion was also on his mind, especially after how easy it had been to take out Moloch, not that he expected others would be so, Moloch was a bit of an idiot. There were two other System Lords that controlled territory touching his, including one of the top dogs Cronus, but more importantly there was the former System Lord Nirrti who was situated between his domain and the region of space Earth sat in. Her domain was smaller than his, but used to take up much of the entire region between his domain and Earth. He imagined now that Ra was dead she would be concentrating on recapturing her old domain and regaining her status as a System Lord.

There was one planet in particular that he was interested in taking back from her. She had taken a planet from Pelops many thousands of years ago and even managed to still hold onto it after her demotion from System Lord. The reason he wanted this planet was because it was where the Ancient DNA Resequencer was located. Pelops had not told the other System Lords as he would then lose all chance to recover it, and that was the reason she was able to keep the planet. This would be one of his first targets for expansion into another's domain. While he did not want to take all of Nirrti's planets, this one he must gain access to as it would help him with many of his future plans for fixing his Jaffa's dependency on Symbiotes. He did not have a queen currently and would require to purchase immature symbiotes for his Jaffa, this needed to be fixed.

In fact as far as he knew there was no other Goa'uld in his domain at the moment. Pelops was not one for having other Goa'uld as underlings, he felt they were a weakness, one of the rare things he actually agrees with him on. That being said he would not be able to be sure until the planetary wide sensor nets were up on all of his planets. Another thing that really seemed to elude him was why the Goa'uld spent so much time only concentrating on the planets that were on the gate network, rather than any of the billions of planets not. These planets would be ideal for mining operations and even within his current domain there were over a billion of them. The entire galaxy contained over two hundred billion planets and the Goa'uld concentrated entirely on a few thousand, it was crazy.

So there was no real need for territory expansion for resources, besides that of Habitable planets and even that might be a stretch as he has some ideas on terraforming. The other target he may choose for cultural reason was Dekara, as many Jaffa saw the place as holy. It also was rumored to still contain an ancient weapon that the System Lords were unable to locate; but for now it would be important to expand his information network in and beyond the gate network.

Another thing he was considering bringing up at the next System Lord meeting is his desire to buy slaves. He knew there was a prospering slave trade amongst the other Goa'uld, it was actually how some of the minor Goa'uld managed to stay in the protection of a System Lord. His rationale behind doing this was that almost all slaves he would be getting would be coming from far worse conditions under other Goa'uld to his domain where they would have decent lives, free in almost all ways but title. He was just not sure if this was morally ok to do, buy slaves to improve their lives and eventually set them free? He would have to ask someone else for their opinion.

Then he had to start to think about other outside threats besides that of the Goa'uld, like the Asgard. Not that he believed they were a threat to him currently as he had no plans to break the Protected Planets Treaty. Quite the opposite in that he could possibly search them out some time in the future once he had freed all his people. They also seemed to be devolving or having some issue in their biology because in the five thousand years they had been in contact with the Goa'uld Pelops' had noticed a reduction in height by nearly 20 cm. That could be a possible avenue of discussion because while Pelops may be have been a fool he had been obsessed with genetics and evolution of the perfect soldier.

He dismissed most of the other threats as he will just install Retuu detectors on his gate and remove that possible threat from manifesting. With some solid plans for the next few years kick around in his head he went onto planning what he would need for his meeting with Gelon tomorrow. To do this he was going to use the computer built into his hand device.

The first thing that was going to be required was a dedicated Chapa'ai facility and now that he had all the technological memories required he could make something obviously not quickly slapped together. With that in mind he decided that he wanted the facility to be both shielded from the inside and outside, but also cloaked to prevent detection from orbit. He was not quite sure why Goa'uld did not use cloaking tech more often for their creations, but they seemed to have just made it for their small ships and ignored it since.

(TECHNOBALE, can be skipped)

The Chapa'ai facility will be 400m tall, half of which will be underground. It will contain the gate on the middle ground floor level. This is to allow for larger vehicles to exit through the large blast doors installed at one end of the building. The Chapa'ai will be surrounded by many different security and defensive measures. The first being a gate shield that will only be activated in emergencies and will otherwise be left offline. The gate will have clearance around it for large cargo or vehicles to transit through the gate. This space will also be contained within a series of dampening shields designed solely to prevent energy or explosions from emanating from the gate reception area. This will prevent damage to the facility if a Bomb happened to be sent through.

The shields being the containment variety where actually easier to develop and where far stronger than the ones designed to shield from the exterior threats. Just outside the shield is a series of automated plasma turrets designed to spray any invading parties full of superheated plasma. They were designed off of the Tacluchnatagamuntoron and swivel plasma cannon. They also had a set of non-lethal automated turrets that did not required manual activation and would activate if a threat was detected. The final touch was putting in sensors to detect all sorts of threats coming through the gate such as those who are invisible or even out of phase such as the Retuu.

Just outside the reception room would be what he could best described as a customs and security checkpoint. Here people who are coming to the planet would be checked thoroughly and searched for anything banned. There would no need for identification as the usual sensor profile would be used. This would also be where new people coming to settle in his domain would be helped along in the process, as he saw no need anywhere in the future to be turning away people. Beyond the security was a series of ring platforms to ensure that people could leave or access the gate quickly.

Under the reception floor in the bottom half of the facility was where the massive naquadah generator to power all of the technology will be situated. There would also be backups, especially for the cloak and shields. He wanted to cloak the entire outer building so that neither the facility or the location of the gate could be determined with a quick scan from orbit. This would add passive defense to these facilities as many of them will be on planets that do not have ships in orbit above them and little to no population.

On the top of the facility will be a series of slightly scaled up MAFPA plasma cannons designed to be able to just fire into high orbit. This should all combine together to make a facility that would take multiple Ha'taks to breach and had the capabilities to defend it self, while helping maintain planetary security.

To complement this there would be second facility designed to house fighters and bombers that will be stationed on the planet. This facility will be a distance away from the gate and built into a mountain. Similar to the gate facility it will also have a cloak and shield. To access it will require the use of ring transportation or through one of the ships. It will be flat and large to house up to one hundred fighters or fifty bombers.

(TECHNOBABBLE DONE)

Each of his planets will have a minimum of three defensive satellites in orbit. He was hoping to add more as he could but planets he was just garrisoning to keep his claim on did not require a huge amount of defense. If the worst occurs the planet can be easily abandoned to be retaken by a fleet of ships. That is why planets with larger populations and high value targets will have more satellites. That being said he definitely wanted enough of them on all his planets to deter anyone from getting any funny ideas about there being hardly anyone there to protect them.

With that done he was nearly out of time before his meeting with Gelon. Deciding to have a nice meal before he start his day he called on Winky and started his feast of stupid proportions, thank Merlin he did not get fat.

* * *

Gelon was watching the wavering wall of their tunnel through hyperspace, when his tactical officer interrupted him, "Sir we are about to exit out of hyperspace over the planet indicated by our Lord."

"Find those Alkesh as soon as we get there I want to be done quickly as I would like to get some rest before I have to meet with our lord in the morning." he commented to his command crew. The ship quickly dropped out of hyperspace taking away the mesmerizing sight.

"Sir all three Alkesh are on the planet and have not bothered to launch, I believe we were undetected." relied his tactical officer after a scans of the planet had been done. "I am only detecting power in one of them sir, two of them appear to be undergoing retrofits or repairs." Seems his lord was right that other Goa'uld would be upgrading their tech soon as well. Obviously they are no match for the changes brought about by a real god, but they still must be cautious in the future.

"Have boarding parties ring to their targets and launch fighters and bombers. Do an intensive scan of the surface surrounding the Alkesh to make sure there are no surprises." he order his officer as he watched the notifications on the screen saying rings on the ship were being activated.

"Sir, all boarding teams are away." relied his comms officers.

"It does not appear that the borders have been detected yet as there are no alarms going out according the the scans." started his tactical officer after a minute. "Sir we have a powered Alkesh taking off from the ground to orbit" continued the officer excited.

"Getting a message from one of the boarding parties that they were successful and have launched the Alkesh to orbit" said the comms officer calming the tactical officers excitement down. Seems someone wanted another chance to test out the weapons. "Getting confirmation message from both other boarding parties that they have secured both Alkesh, but say it will take about a day to get them operational." continued to comms officer.

"Start to land troops on this planet to secure the gate and have the Jaffa surrender. Notify me if there is any changes to the situation" he said as he went to his personal quarters to get some rest before his important meeting tomorrow.

It was nearly morning before they were on their way back to Moloch's homeworld with a new Alkesh loaded onto the ship. He was excited to hear the future plans his lord had now that they had a significant advantage over the other Goa'uld. A hour after he arrived back in the system he got a message from his lord saying he was ready to meet with him in the throne room of the pyramid.

Ringing down he walked in to find his lord sitting on the throne casually in a way that no other Goa'uld could pull off as he seemed to just radiate power without actually doing it. He would know as he had seen his lord purposely allow his power to roll of off him. It was sometimes stifling and he wondered if others experience something different than he did.

"My lord I am here for you to command" he said while quickly bowing and looking at his god. He had learned that his lord did not like too much bowing when they were not putting on a show for another party. It was actually the thing he thought he was going to hate the most about the job of First Prime, all the bowing, and demanding others to bow before his god. He was lucky that his lord seemed far more relaxed now that he had taken on his persona of Hariric.

"Gelon you will have a long list of things you will need to achieve here on Moloch's former planets. You will be assisting Ishta here on moving the people of all seven of the new planets to Argensis. I want to grow the population of our homeworld into something magnificent. It will also be for tactical reasons as you can imagine." his lord started. He could definitely see the benefits of doing so from a military standpoint of not spreading out to thin, but he was worried that his lord would be giving up to much they had just claimed to do so.

"You will also be in charge of insuring the the new Chapa'ai facility that I have just designed will be built on all of Moloch's former planets and then one on each of my own" continued his lord. "I have decided to change the destination of the unnamed planets to N3-7 for the five new planets claimed from Moloch besides that of the desert planet which will be named T1 and Moloch's former homeworld will be named G1." explained his lord to him. He assumed the the N stood for Naquadah planets but he was not sure what either the G or T stood for.

"The two mining planets already within out domain will be name N1 and N2. The three testing planets will be designated X1-3 and all X planets will be off limits without proper approval." continued his lord.

"Yes my lord, if I may ask what do you wish do do with the existing structures on other planets?" he asked his lord.

"Of course you can ask." replied his lord with a smile. "Have the Jaffa stationed at the new Chapa'ai facilities use their spare time to start to break down and recycle all of Moloch's former creations. Let us wipe the monuments and constructions of Moloch's creation off these planets." his lord said while his smile widen. It was good to see his god in such a good mood. He was happy as he felt that it was in part due to his contributions that his lord was in jubilant mood. "You could also have them search the planets for anything interesting when they are finished with the first task."

"Yes my lord, I will also have them training, and can use it as a training assignment for some new recruits." he said while thinking of working them hard to ensure they are ready for their rigorous careers as soldiers in his lord's army.

"That is a good plan, I will also want you to schedule into the build order to have three satellites assigned to each of the N planets and 5 to each the G and T planets." his lord ordered.

"My lord that actually ties into something you Lo'taur asked me have you see to personally on our return to Argensis. It seems there is an issue that has been building up that needs your personal attention." he said while being purposely vague. He wanted Anaitis' to be the one to inform his lord about their problem.

"That is fine I am nearly finished here and will take a walk through the town before I leave to head back through the Chapa'ai. It took less time than what I believed it would to pacify the newly conquered Jaffa. It seems that they were more than happy to have a new lord ruling over them." his lord commented. "I will let you get back to your duties and will contact you if there's anything else."

"Yes my lord." he said bowing quickly before retreating to ring to his ship to start working on his additional assignments. Happy that his lord was not actually intending to abandon the newly acquired planets.

* * *

Harry sat there and thought once again that he had made the right choice when he chose Gelon as his First Prime. He was turning out to be even better than he imagined, taking the initiative to comment on possible improvements to his plans. It was nice to finally start breaking him out of his YES MAN routine.

He looked over to Ishta who has been quite throughout most of the conversation. "So what are your thoughts Ishta? You have slept on what we discussed yesterday you must having something you wish to ask?" he said while he waved his hand and conjured Ishta an unrealistically comfy ebony chair. He could see she was collecting her thoughts before she asked her question.

"Are you really a god?" she blurted out before slamming a hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes grew big and started to dart around looking for a possible escape.

"A question that has been on the tip of your tongue for the last day.." he said with a bit of a chuckle "and it seems to have rolled right off. The answer to your question is depending on your definition, but to most it would be a yes. However even I have my limits and things I am unable to achieve even with all my power." he said while being completely serious to her only fibbing a small bit about his possible godhood. Holding up his hand as if to examine them and returning back to looking at her.

"You claim to be a god and yet claim there are things you can not do? What are they then? What is something even a god can not accomplish?" she asked getting bolder from his lack of reaction to her first question.

"You want to know all my secrets on the second day we met hmm?" he said with some humor trying to break up the serious atmosphere a bit. Not quite sure why he was going to tell her; but maybe it was because she was extremely beautiful, intelligent, clearly independent woman, who was not groveling at his feet and he was a 16 year old virgin in a 25 year old body with thousands of years of memories of raunchy sex from some kinky ass Goa'ulds. "There are things that even gods can not change Ishta. Bringing someone back permanently from death when their soul has moved on to the afterlife, is something even I am unable to do. I am also not entirely all knowing, as much as I with I was, it would make so many things easier." he said fudging the facts a bit to fit his new persona.

"What do you mean permanently bring someone back? Does that mean you can bring them back for a short time?" questioned Ishta with a look of complete surprise and a bit of excitement.

"I could in theory summon their soul and then anchor it to an object for a short time before it would be pulled back to the afterlife. But I would never do that as there are reasons one does not call a soul back from the afterlife let alone anchor it to something." he tried to explain while he pondered the issue for a moment. "It hurts the soul to pull it back into the world of the living and the longer it is here the more pain it is in." he continued. "It is the reason I will never summon a soul more than once and only in an extremely important situation."

Her eyes grew larger as he explained and her face morphed into one of understanding as he explained his reasons behind not doing it. He was glad as he had not experimented with the resurrection stone but after examining it and the story he could deduce what it would do. The only people he may have wanted to summon where his parents and he did not want to see what trying here in this reality would do. He was also not quite sure if he wanted to know what they thought of him now, he was not nearly as light sided as they had been in their lives, but he hoped that they understood his reasons.

"That is still quite amazing my lord." she replied still not quite convinced of his godhood. It did not really matter to him as he had already accept that many may not worship him and possibly in the future it won't matter when he has a strong enough ruling structure in place. Pretending to be a god is really only a means to an end, and that was to gain power to protect himself and those he cared about.

"Ishta there is much you probably wish to have answered but I think you should think on what you have learned first and I am due to return to Argensis. So save those questions for when you give me your update on the progress of the relocation of Moloch's former servants." he told her as he started to get up from the throne. "Use that armband if there are any major issues that you need help dealing with. I hope you have come to understand it functions?" he questioned her as he was walking to the exit.

"Yes my lord it contains many amazing abilities." she replied while looking towards the device now on her arm.

"Good, I am looking forward to our next meeting." he said as he walked out of the room leaving her to her duties. He sent a message to Ana that he would be back to Argensis in an hour. With his guard following him, he started a slow exploration of the town to gain a better idea of the conditions of his new people. It was also to allow them to see him as he was new and there was benefits to them being able to recognizing him.

Once he made it back to the gate he dialed Argensis and walked through just after his guards. When he arrived he was greeted by Jaffa with their plasma rifles at the ready, they quickly lowered them and bowed when they saw his personal guard coming through. Waiting there at the gate was Ana and a few of her aides.

"My lord thank you for your assistance in this matter as it has been building up and I am not sure what to do about it." she said while bowing and moving to his side to walk with him.

"Then we may as well see what the issue is, lead the way." he said while indicating to the ring platform. Once they entered, Ana directed the rings to their desired destination and they activated with a whoosh whoosh. From the attitude of both Gelon and Ana it was clear whatever it was that they were concerned about was not extremely serious, but also that they did not want to or could not explain and he needed to see this in person.

When the rings finished they were in a portion of the new city that had many warehouses to store goods. They walked up to one and the door opened to someone's request. Inside he was met with a warehouse full to the brim with refined materials. This one looked like it was all refined naquadah, a step below weapons grade.

"My lord most of the warehouses are just like this one, nearly all full." Ana said while indicating to all of the warehouses that were in this industry complex. "With the new mining machines you have created and distributed to your workers we have had a massive increase in raw ore coming in. The refineries are now not keeping up with the intake and the ore drop off site has been nearly filled my lord." she said bowing her head in what he guessed she felt as her own failure. "All of the factories are running at 100% capacity but many of the materials we are mining are not being used in our current construction plans. For example with your changes the gold we are extracting is not being put to use and is just sitting in storage."

Well what an interesting problem and not what he thought it was going to be when it was shown to him. Sure he could hand out a bunch of his trunks to fix this issue but that would be just sloppy. He needed to fix the source of the issue and it certainly was not that he was mining to much, it was that he had failed to anticipate the sure volume increase. His lack of foresight has finally come to bite him in the butt, but he can't always be right about everything even with all his knowledge and advantages.

The solution to the problem was laughably simple, but understandably something that his servants would not take unto themselves, at least for now. "Do not fret this is good news and means our people have been working hard. I want you to start construction of an additional two superfactories as it seems that our mining capabilities have now far outstripped that of our manufacturing. You will also have to increase the number of refineries to always keep ahead of the intake as we advance forwards. Now with Moloch's former domain we will have an even larger intake of additional miners so take that into account. I would also like you to decide on a few locations to situate a few smaller factories for possible commercial use in the industry zone of the new city." he said while thinking the issue over. "I will also design a long term underground storage warehouse for some of the more precious materials we are extracting and not using currently." he replied while they closed the warehouse up. Letting his guard know he was heading to the temple he took Ana's arm and apparated them to the throne room.

"So Ana any other news to report?" he asked after they arrived in the temple.

"Yes, my lord just before you arrived I was informed that two Goa'uld where detained and await your presence in one of the holding areas. One had been on the planet for a bit of time, we discovered he had come via cloaked ship which we found after he left it and was caught on the sensors. The other was apprehended coming through the Chapa'ai just after you left, the other was that Tok'ra returning." she replied while bowing her head and with a little bit of frost to her voice.

This was interesting and definitely something that he would have to see to. Jolinar had not been back in the many months since he had first met her. He assumed that she was on other missions for the Tok'ra that required most of her time. Deciding that he would walk with Ana through the temple rather than just apparate, they made their way to the ring platform to transport them to the detention center in the new city. When they arrived the guards immediately bowed.

"Take me to the two Goa'uld prisoners." he ordered the Jaffa at the door. They walked along through many security doors that raised as they approached. Finally they were lead to a cell with a force field door. Inside was Jolinar looking fairly annoyed and definitely bored. "I see that you have been treated well in my absence." he said alerting her to his presence.

"Jolinar has a very active mind and hates to have to sit idle like this, usually she has something to distract her." replied Rosha, Jolinar's host. "She was not pleased to have to wait with nothing to do." she continued.

"Ah I can understand, but not relate as I seem to never get any downtime these days. There is always something that needs doing and with my power always a way to be doing something." he said while he sent the command for the force field to deactivate. "If you would stay in the back of the group there is another Goa'uld that we must go see, and then we can have our discussion. You will have to just pretend to be an underling while I deal with them, unless you wish to announce yourself?" he asked Jolinar as they continued to the next cell.

When they approached they were immediately noticed. "Why have you detained me like this!" demanded the Goa'uld inside the cell. Taking a look into his mind he was surprised to find out he was not a Goa'uld but another Tok'ra. That fact that there was two in just a few days was a little odd, he would have spread out his agents rather than send them in at the same time. Diving a bit deeper into his mind to find out his reasons for being present and he was surprised in what he found.

"Well you did come to a planet of mine unannounced in a cloaked ship, any Goa'uld would perceive that as an attack. However seeings I previously said that the Tok'ra were not entirely unwelcome here, I shall let it pass this one time." he said with a playful voice that turned hard at the end with his warning. When he called the person out as a Tok'ra Jolinar approached to see who was within.

"Delek what are you doing here? I was not informed the council had sent additional Tok'ra." Jolinar demanded of the Tok'ra still in the cell.

"I came to see that the mission assigned to you was carried out to completion." he replied self righteously. It was easy to see that he had not been assigned as backup but had taken it upon himself to come behind the councils back.

"Well I can see you two might have some things to discuss in private about someone overstepping their bounds, but how about we get out of this facility first." he said while sending the command for the shield on the cell to drop. While what he saw showed him that this Delek was an asshole he was not really that dangerous at the moment and was a member of the Tok'ra high council so treating him poorly may not be received well. "What has brought you back to Argensis Jolinar?" he asked while leading two of his guards, Ana and the two Tok'ra to the transportation rings.

Once they were all in the ring he sent a mental command to teleport them to the temple area, Jolinar finally started to answer his question. "I was coming to see if your invitation was real and to see if you were true to your decrees. From what I have seen so far it seems at least some of them have been enacted as the facility we came from and the one around the Chapa'ai were new and well staffed." she said in a conversational tone while she checked out the people around the temple. There were many people here as it was only a few hours before lunch and almost all of the temple was open to the public. Only the throne room and his personal section were off limits to parishioners.

"Well I am sorry about the delay.." he started saying before he was interrupted by Delek.

"I was under the impression that you had the ability to transport from site to site and yet here we are walking to your throne room." Delek said with barely concealed contempt.

"And I was under the impression that the Tok'ra were not as vain and lazy as the Goa'uld." he replied with a tone chock full of ridicule while looking at the Tok'ra in question. The best part of it was that he managed to elicit a small laugh from Ana before she slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed. The look of shock in Delek's face would have been enough payment in of itself. He continued walking without waiting for them to recover. "As I was saying, I was delayed on Moloch's former homeworld." he said as they walked into a reception room rather than his throne room, he took a seat at the head of the table and conjured a chair for Ana beside his. The others could make use of the not nearly as comfortable chairs surrounding the table, Ana gets perks for the job she does.

"Former?" ask Jolinar with interest.

"Well as I know that you would likely find out as soon as you returned to your people, I see no harm in telling you." he said while making a guess that the Tok'ra had already gotten some intel on what happened to Moloch and his domain. Otherwise they would be failing terribly at their jobs. "I decided that the practices that Moloch had been undertaking these last few decades were far too deep into the realm of insanity that action needed to be taken. So I walked into his temple killed him and had my ships in orbit disable and capture his. Fairly simple really. Now I am having much of his people return to here for introduction into my domain." he said while failing to clarify that only one of those 'ships' had been an Ha'tak. Letting them make their own assumptions on the makeup of his forces and their capabilities.

"You personally went and defeated Moloch while your ships did battle overhead?" Delek asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I am a god, and at times a god should take the lead in battle." he said to the forming sneer on Delek's face. It was just so much fun poking at some of these people he thought. Maybe there was a little more of his father in him than he had previously believed. He always thought he took after his mother more in everything besides his looks.

"Impostor! You are no god and you.." yelled Delek before he was interrupted. Not wanting to have to continue to listen to his annoying voice he waved his hand and transfigured him into a small cute puppy, which immediately started yipping.

"My god!" Jolinar exclaimed and she walked up to the puppy which had previously been Delek and picked it up.

"Yes?" he asked with clear humor in his voice and to the angry stare he got from Jolinar. Ah so worth it. "It is just a simple transfiguration. It should wear off in a matter of hours."

"You can't turn him back?" ask Jolinar more interested then worried.

"Oh, of course I could, but I much prefer not hearing his voice any longer and I thought it would be a great demonstration to show for the rest of Tok'ra council when you return. I imagine many do not believe all you reported last time." he said while thinking it would be a perfect prank to pull on the Tok'ra. They would be scratching their heads over what he had done, and how he had done it and they will never believe him when he tells them it was magic. For some reasons it brought a smile to his face that he was pranking people by showing and telling them the truth, it was marvelous. Spending that time to actually plan out the future had made him feel better, and had put him in a far more playful and relaxed mood.

Sending out a mental call for Dobby to come to bring them a meal he asked Jolinar if she would like to share lunch with him. He was excited that his bond with Dobby had been strengthening as his own magic did, it allowed for Dobby to anticipate his needs and be able to respond to a mental call if they were close enough. It also seemed that it proportionally increased the house elves' magic that were bonded with him. Dobby had tried to explain it to him that his magic was a big marshmallow and other wizard's was the small marshmallows, now his was pressed and squished down to the same size as the smaller ones but had more marshmallow. Now you can see where some clarification was needed but he was finally able determine that Dobby was talking about his magical density being higher than others. Which was definitely true as he both recovered and had far more magic than any other Wizards he knew of, even Dumbles and Tom.

The three of them enjoyed their meal while the Delek puppy sat on a chair and observed the room now that he had stopped freaking out that he was a puppy. He had answered most of Jolinar's questions and actually deferred many of them to Ana as she had far more detailed information to answer with. Of course he did not answer any questions about his military capabilities or his new protections he has installed on his planets. When they finished Dobby made the plates disappear all the while invisible adding to the show for the Tok'ra.

"Now I believe it is time for you to return to your people, is it not?" he asked Jolinar while they got up from the table.

"Yes it is that time. I thank you for the meal." she said while picking up the puppy.

"Then it is time I send you back to the Chapa'ai facility." he said while conjuring an ebony token about 5 cm across depicting his symbol which he then quickly turned into a timed Portkey to the chapa'ai facility. Tossing the token to Jolinar he said "It has been interesting. Have fun with your report and enjoy the trip." Just after he had finished talking Jolinar disappeared. He had been careful throughout the tour of his domain. They had only seen the two facilities and then the temple grounds which had not changed much, so they gained little new actionable intelligence. Other than what they could determine from the change in sites and the people they could observe as well as what Delek may have discovered via cloaked ship there was little given away. That was something that he would have to fix quickly. He was actually a bit happy that it was only a Tok'ra that had alerted him to the hole in his security and not say a cloaked bomb being sneaked into his city.

Looking to Ana who was still with him in the room he smiled. "Ana there are some things I will be doing over the next few months. A few experiments with my powers and now I know I need to design a better sensor satellite to detect incoming cloaked ships." he said while looking out the window of the room to the garden just outside the temple. "With the new people coming from Moloch's former domain we will fill up much of the new city that has just about been finished. I will need you to have a third layer added onto the city to increase it capacity by another three million people." he continued.

"Yes my lord, but It may take a year to be finish. However I will ensure it is completed" she replied while also sharing in the view of the gardens.

"Wonderful, ensure that you add enough of all the zone types to the new city, otherwise I leave it up to you. After the new factories have been produced if there is any free industry capacity have them to produce extra satellites for use, we can never have too many. I also want you to start over the next few months ensuring that all my subjects have at least one of the basic armband units, as they will be required in the near future." he finished after giving Ana a little pat on her head before walking off to his chambers.

Once in his chamber he made a small 1.5 meter obelisk similar to the one that changed the Jaffa mark to his own, but instead it was celebrating the sacrifice of the thirty-two soldiers who fought to ensure the freedom of their fellow brothers and sisters under the reign of Moloch. It would include the names of all those lost. It was going to be placed in one of the many squares throughout the new city. He planned to do similar obelisks for nearly all of his coming battles, as it would serve both as good PR and provide a place for those who want to memorialize those who fell in battle. He imbued it with protection magic and added a aura to it that would to help foster reverence for the obelisk and the acts it described.

Informing his guard outside his chambers that they would be taking a walk through the city to the Chapa'ai for one last quick trip before he could begin his magic and tech testing phase. He sent a message to his guard captain to assemble a team to go through the gate with him again in just about an hour. The walk through the city was uneventful, but garnered much attention from his people. Wherever he went they would bow to him in respect and awe, and not the fear that usually accompanied the passing of a Goa'uld. It was a huge change in just the few months that he had been in power.

Once he had made it to a decently sized city square he placed the obelisk in the center and anchored it to the ground with magic so it could not be moved. Without a word to his people he continued to the Chapa'ai facility as many went to inspect what he personally added to their city. In the future they may see him place more of these down or some may just appear in place as he has his elves do it, but all of it would help to bind his people closer to him.

Arriving at the Chapa'ai facility he went to the dialing device and dialed the first of his two testing planets that he needed to go to and deal with before to much time had passed. As time for those people is far more precious than it is for himself. Indicating for his few guards to lead the way through the gate, he followed right behind.

* * *

Jolinar walked through the underground secret base holding the Delek puppy. She got more than one look at the creature as she move throughout the base, as hardly ever are animals brought into their tunnels. Walking into the council chambers she finds Garshaw working on a computer without the rest of the members present.

"Jolinar, good to see that you have returned unharmed. Is that a canine puppy?" Garshaw asked in surprise as she noticed her entrance and the puppy in her arms.

"The answer to that questions is both yes and no, and most likely something the entire council may need to see." she replied while placing Delek in the center of the table that was situated in the middle of the room.

Garshaw who sent a signal to the rest of the council to convene and looked over the puppy that was sitting on the table calmly almost glaring at the councilwoman. The other members of the council started to trickle into the room. "How was your reception when you arrived on the planet?" Garshaw asked when the last member walked in.

"When I arrived through the Chapa'ai I found myself in a new facility where I was immediately detained by Jaffa standing guard at the entrance. There I was taken to a holding facility for nearly 16 hours to wait for Lord Hariric. When he arrived I was quickly allowed out and asked to follow him to another Goa'uld prisoner that was being held. To my surprise I found Delek in a cell, demanding to be released." she started her report puting strong emphasis on the last but being unacceptable.

"Then where is Delek?" demanded one of Delek's supporters on the council.

"If you would allow me to continue I could explain." she replied while looking down on the member that had interrupted her. "As I was saying, once Lord Hariric discovered who was in the cell, he knew he was a Tok'ra similar to how he knew my identity. After that we were escorted back to his throne room via Transportation Rings. Once there he discussed the reason for his tardiness, which was him personally disposing of Moloch. I assume that we have some information on that?" she asked the council.

"Yes, we had just received intel after you had left that Hariric had attacked and disabled most of Moloch's forces just before reports came out to Moloch's Jaffa that Moloch was dead. Killed by Hariric personally, burned to death by supposed magical fire. However we could not confirm that as we had no agent in the room at the time. What we have confirmed is the dismantling and movement of Moloch's former people to Hariric's domain." Garshaw answered ignoring the supporter of Delek whom was unhappy with his question not being answered yet.

"Once in a reception room Delek refused to cease antagonizing Lord Hariric and in response he was, as I was informed, Transfigured into this canine puppy." she said while pointing to the Delek puppy. Looking at all those that quickly looked to the dog then back to her with disbelief. "I was informed that it would only last for a few hours and should be ending soon. I have yet been unable to do any scans, so if a scientist could be sent for while I continue my report?" she asked of the council, which got a nod of affirmation in return.

"With Delek as a puppy I was asked if I would like to enjoy a meal with Hariric. It was not unpleasant as I would have expected of a meal with a Goa'uld would be. We talked of many small unimportant topics, as he stayed away from anything important." she continued while thinking of their meal together. "Once finished I was given a Token by Hariric and told to enjoy my report to you the council. After he finished his sentence I felt a rapidly spinning motion and once it settled I found myself once again in the Chapa'ai facility. After arriving I was allowed to use the gate, so I carried Delek puppy with me and here we are." she finally finished as the science team was doing some basic scans on the puppy.

"Well what do your scan say about this absurd story." demanded the council that supports Delek of the scientist.

"As far as we can determine it is a 5-8 week old healthy canine puppy, with no discernible abnormalities." the scientist said while looking through his feedback tablet.

"Lord Hariric did say the puppy would help those who do not wish to be faced with the truth of some my reports. Now we must just figure out how he did it. I would also like to ask the council why it has yet to comment on the fact that Delek was on the planet without prior approval of this body? Why he thought it was his place to monitor me on this mission I was sent on by this very council?" she asked as her voice started to get heated. "Or how he just blew one of our only methods to sneak into Hariric's domain by getting caught using a cloaked cargo shuttle?" she finished just as Delek transformed from a puppy to a human with a barely inaudible popping sound. The timing could not have been more perfect as her questions could now be directed straight at him.

She finally felt vindicated with the looks of shock on all of the high council's faces. She would have to thank Harry when she sees him later. Even Garshaw looked to her in apology, obviously she had been having troubles believing some of the things that she had been reporting. As all of them looked back to Delek as the scientist kept mumbling about how it was impossible. She smiled as Delek quickly hopped off the table and patted himself all over to ensure he was in one piece.

 **End chapter.**

* * *

 **To enji-benjy:** The missiles are actually slower than the Daedalus at top speed with Asgard upgraded engines, believe it or not. The acceleration to this speed is obviously way faster with the missiles. Now onto smashing ships into each other (kinda like you see in star wars), it is not effective at all in Stargate Universe. The reason for this is what I assume is the design of their shields. They are obviously FAR better at absorbing and dissipating Kinetic energy than any other form of energy. How do we know this? Well first is how terrible the railguns that earth uses on it's ships are in the milky way, where they are far more effective against the Wraith who don't use shields. Next is the ample evidence of ships smashing into each other or kamikaze. The wraith darts into the Atlantis shields in the dozens going a crazy 12 kkm/s. Any of those ships using sublights to ram each other at max speed would be hitting each other at speeds well above 0.5 c. And they do almost nothing to shields. We saw a nearly half strength shielded Ha'Tak crash into an ori vessel moving at max speed and just crunch against the shields. In this story it will be barely effective and a last resort, therefor those who wanted to see MAC style of weapons are going to be out of luck. Also FYI the science behind the epic scene in Star Wars was not done very well, but still damn was it kool.

 **To Player42:** I went and did some research after you said that and can not find any indication of any form of universal translator being in stargate at all. This would also explain how they sometimes could not even communicate with the people they would meet through the gate. On the upgrades to the ships, many of those are done in conjunction with the computer system that is incredibly protected with firewalls and like. Also like all his new tech he incorporated the use of his armband technology into the retrofit on the Ha'taks to slow anyone down who may try to do that or board and take them over. On a final not the ships themselves are only a stop gap and not really the huge improvement he is looking for from his own future design.

 **A/N:** I was not super happy with this chapter as I got into some topics and they just took way longer to cover than I thought, honestly I wanted to get far more done in this chapter and wanted to cover 4 months rather than the few day it does cover. I hope people were able to get a better grasp of what Harry was thinking with this chapter, and where he will be heading in the future. That being said the next chapter will HOPEFULLY be when Harry meets SG1 for the first time and will be some reaction POVs. To those who want a reaction of his leaving the Magical World I am thinking about doing it but still have to decide some things, it may be a omake-semi-canon that may change in the future if I do, do it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: Sorry about the delay, a reader recommended a series on youtube by Isaac Arthur which goes over in great detail many concepts that may be covered here in the future, if only in minor detail. Therefore I took a bit of a break in writing to do some additional research to ensure to me that the direction I was heading in was valid, at least logically. I am only about 1/4 through his videos so I will still be spending some time doing research for the story in the coming future as well. That being said I had midterms, terrible group partners, and a reading break vacation on top of normal schedule so I was unable to really get into editing and writing. Still trying to hit the goal of 10k words a month but as we all saw in FEB I won't always make it and as like in JAN sometimes I will exceed it greatly. However reading is still my first passion and sometimes I will get caught up in a few great stories. Thanks for all the reviews, I may have not responded to all, but I did read them and enjoyed doing so!_

 _Story: It's nice to keep the story fresh in my mind so I go back and reread it often when writing, however that has become ever more difficult as it got longer and wow does it burn through spare time. Things should be picking up a bit here soon in the story so hopefully we will see Harry going to earth within the next two chapters (its prob the next one). Finally because many people sent PMs or reviews asking, I will just let people know here that I update my profile with my progress on the next chapter in the story, I did this throughout February about once a week or more._

 _Chapter: I removed the (TECHNOBALE) tags in this chapter as I got many complaints about it breaking the flow of the previous chapters from reviewers and messages, therefore I am going to put a Poll up asking if people would like them back or keep them out going forward. This chapter probably will feel slightly off as it was written in many parts and not in order due to multiple rewrites. For more explanations about some decisions I made concerning magic and technology in this chapter see the after-notes on how I justified it to fit both lores. I also added a bit more tech and such development in this chapter so that he wouldn't need to do that much of it next chapter. Now enjoy the longest chapter so far._

 _DID NOT GET BETAED DUE TO NOT WANTING TO EXTEND THE DELAY!_

 _Chapter takes places, starting at the end of December of 1996, and over the first few months of 1997._

* * *

Chapter 6:

The very first thing Harry did as he walked through the gate was to apply a bubble head charm to himself as the planet that they had just arrived on's atmosphere contained many toxins. Unfortunately he knew what the reason for the unhealthy atmosphere and that Pelops was that cause. Looking to his guards to ensure that their armour was functioning properly and filtering the air, he started walking towards the hidden ring platform that was just a handful of meters away from the gate exit.

Once at the ring platform he gestured to the rest of his guards to wait while two of them went with him, and he activated the rings. He loved how he could easily command his guards with simple gestures and that they stayed mostly silent to him. Most likely talking amongst themselves on their own communication frequency.

He and his guard duo found themselves in the centre of an enclosed Goa'uld scientific laboratory. As soon as the rings finished transitioning them, he walked towards main computer panel used to control all of Pelops' technology on this planet. Quickly disabling the toxic gas generators that Pelops had been using to poison the planet to test how resilient and how quickly humans could evolve in harsh environments. This was the planet opposite to that of one he was going to visit next, that planet was where all the people live lives of abundance, ease, and with celebrations everyday. Pelops had named the planet he was currently on as Tiryns, but he added to it the designation of X-1.

Once a toxin generator was disabled, he downloaded all of the information from the laboratory computers to his armband; there was no reason to waste the information, even if it was morally corrupt in it's acquisition. He didn't imagine he would have any use for it, as he was not even sure quite what Pelops was trying to achieve here. Forcing evolution in this manner will likely not work the way Pelops had intended, however the information did prove that humans were very adaptable to circumstances. After generations of hundred-day-old humans growing up and dying, more importantly living on this ever increasingly toxic planet, caused them to be far heartier than regular humans. Unfortunately or more so predictably they have now become so adapted to this environment that they can no longer function as well on a normal one.

When he had finally downloaded all the information he completely wiped all the computer systems of all traces of the experiment. Ensuring that no one would be able to connect Pelops back to this planet if they happen to somehow discover this laboratory in the future. The final thing he did was to change the nanite transmission to update the nanites to slow the ageing of all people on the planet to half that of a normal human as well as giving them the standard 10% increment to all of their physical abilities. Children would age rapidly to fourteen over a year gaining basic knowledge along the way before their ageing slows for good. Finally the nanites were also designed to speed up the neurons in the body to reduce the human reaction time by 50%.

He did this is somewhat as a atonement for what Pelops had done, but also because he was planning to introduce something similar to his own people in the future and wanted to see the effects it had before he did so. While he assumed nothing would go wrong he wanted to be sure before using it on his throne world.

The nanites were also designed to slowly get released by their 'hosts' into the environment. From there they were designed to help certain plants that were beneficial to humans to prosper while reducing those that were invasive. It also helped to defend the plants from pests and infections. He wanted to also add in the function to do this with animals too but soon realized that it would become incredibly complex quickly. Here on X-1 there would only be the one large transmitter on the planet, where as every armband acted as a transmitter on his own throne world. This meant that if his people moved from the planet to one without transmitters, their armbands would do the job instead.

Once he was done with the computers, he ensured that there was no other technology being left behind. Finding nothing of significance he and his guard duo went back to the gate through the rings. He had one more planet to visit, X-3 or also known as Argos, before he could head back to Argensis.

Dialling up Argos, the Chapa'ai activated with a giant whoosh. Two of his guards walked through before being followed by himself and the rest of his guards when they received the all clear signal. On the other side it was just as Pelops had left it when he had been there last nearly two centuries earlier. There was no one around and in the centre of the temple room was the statue of Pelops riding a chariot that hid the transmitter and basic computer system. Walking over to the statue's base he opened up the bottom section by entering the sequence and quickly interfaced his armband. Uploading the same update for the nanites he had done on the previous planet, he also downloaded and wiped the information on the storage tablet and computer.

With that done he looked around the room and realized that it was in poor form with all the crap Pelops had depicted on the walls. Deciding to do some quick changing of the story he waved his hand and concentrated on what he wanted to achieve. His magic had been growing so strong lately that he was no longer really using spells and more shaping his will and directing his magic to do what he wanted these days. Obviously there were limits and it was far more draining than using a plain old spell, but it was still easier in some circumstances, such as now.

He changed the murals to a brief generalization of the people of Argos being taken by Pelops to this planet where they were to live in great luxury. It also showed how they lived short lives as if they were small candles, then it showed Pelops transforming into what he now looks like, with his green basilisk suit and dragon-hide cloak. Underneath the new depiction was written Hariric, God of Magic and Destiny in English. Finally it went on to depict Hariric blessing the people of Argos once more, where it then slowed their lives as large as a bonfire.

Finishing with the walls he looked toward the statue in the centre of the room. This was going to take a more delicate approach as he would have to be careful not to damage the transmitter and computer inside when he transfigures it to something different. He did not want more statues with lightning bolts depicting him or even Pelops, and he had already gotten rid of the one in the temple on Argensis.

With that in mind be took out the death stick and lightly tapped that statue and concentrated his will on slowly changing it into a nearly lifelike depiction of himself with all the colours present. He was, like on the wall, depicted wearing his suit and cloak, but he also took a little creative leisure and made himself take a contemplative stance rather than the heroic pose of Pelops. He also removed all of the Goa'uld writing on the base. With that done he mentally requested a large piece of obsidian from Dobby.

Turning the black stone into one of his now typical obelisks, he started to write the somewhat real story of the sacrifice that the past people of Argos had endured so that their ancestors in the distant future could live out lives of prosperity. It also talked about how Pelops had changed into Hariric and the real truth about the Goa'uld, while skirting around the issues of Pelops himself. It did not pull any punches, but that was not the reason he made it for. Finally it said all those who lived in the presence of temple would have greater strength, health and longevity. In the future he may even come back and upgrade the transmitter or something.

Like some of his other obelisks this one also contained magic. It was designed to also make people more accepting and inclined to be loyal to him or at least believe the story presented. It was also nearly indestructible and acted as a tiny ward-stone to protect the room the Chapa'ai was in from being destroyed easily. He did not want the transmitter to be destroyed by some people just deciding to pull down the statue. With the obelisk done he planted it right in front of the statue and therefore the doorway leading from the temple.

The people would not be able to read the obelisk for now in tell some of the newborns grew up with the knowledge of English already in their brains, curtsy of the nanites. He had also included some very basic information a society like this would have, had Pelops not banned writing. There could be a decent growth of people in the future as their longevity and increased health really started to come into play. He also set it up so that the nanites would still function as long as the people stepped foot on the planet once a month.

When he was about done his armband notified him of an approaching life sign to the temple. Deciding that there was not enough time to make a non rushed escape he finished up what he was doing and waited for the person to enter. In walked a human man of about twenty years old dressed clearly as a Greek. The Greek man stopped in shock at the sight of Harry and the two guards standing just inside the doorway.

"Greeting. I am the god Hariric." he said to the man, as the man finished hesitantly walked into the temple. Once the word god had left his mouth the man got down on his knees and bowed. "Stand I require none but my enemies to kneel before me." he said in a placid tone to the Greek man. "You may know me better as Lord Pelops, however I have changed since I was last here and no longer go by that name. From now on your people with know me as Lord Hariric." he continued while looking at the man who still had not gotten up from his bow.

"My lord, it is a great honour for you to come down here to us mortals" grovelled the man as he looked up to him.

"I came to update this temple and to grant a major boon upon the people of Argos in recognition of the sacrifice of the people the came before." he regaled as he walked to the dialling device, allowing his magical glow to seep through his clothes. "But my time is short and I must return." he continued before activating the Chapa'ai. "I have left a message for your people when they learn to understand it on the new addition to the temple." he said while walking to the gate. Indicated for his guards to head through he turned to the man and finished by saying "Look to the walls to gain some understanding of the changes that will come to your people, do not be afraid, and rejoice!" before finally walking through the gate.

When he was finally back on his throne world he took a deep breath and became consciously aware for the first of the magic from the Chapa'ai. He had made a note of it's magic when he first arrived in this reality, but it felt far more prominent than it had previously. It was easier for him to feel the gate's magic now that he had used the gate a few times. He used his own magic to try and reach out to the gate to determine what its magical function was, but could not quite get it too connect properly. This might be something he will want to explore when he starts to experiment soon with his magic and tech.

Before leaving the Chapa'ai facility he dialled X-2 and sent through a probe to start doing scans on the planet, as it was the one planet that Pelops had the least amount of information on as it was Pelops' 'control group'. Dismissing his guards he Apparated to his personal chambers and sent a message to Ana to meet him in his chambers.

Once Ana arrived he jumped right into business. "I want you to commence the distribution of the armbands to all my people, and to institute a new credit system that I have devised to help our economic growth." he said before describing the digital and physical versions of credits to her. Most credit transactions will be done digitally through armbands, which also will store credit balances for their users.

Each credit will be divisible only to 1/1000th. They will be backed directly against refined naquadah, a stage of refinement just below that of weapons grade. At any time a person may request their credits be turned into naquadah, however there will be systems in place to discourage and delay this process for small quantities. It is mainly in place for foreigners who may be doing trade with them in the future to possibly be paid in credits rather than straight chests of naquadah. They then could if they wanted, trade the credits in on his throne world for naquadah when needed, or use the credits in a transaction of their own on any of his planets.

The credit system he had devised was fairly basic and the concept itself was ripped off from what he observed from the Star Wars films and books. What can he say there was stuff there that was definitely applicable to his current circumstances. He was happy that Sirius had insisted on his getting ample entertainment goods before he left. Sometimes he still somewhat missed him, but at the same time felt he had little to no actual relationship with the man. True he had broke out of prison to see him, but both of them knew it was for revenge against the rat more than anything. If that was not the case then he would have broken out before he saw the rat in the Daily Prophet.

Each of his Jaffa working for him would gain 100 credits a month, whereas his slaves, for the time being, would only get 50 credits a month. Each of these amounts would go up as their level of knowledge, skill and responsibility increased as they developed. However 100 would stand as the base pay for a semi-skilled non slave worker. In the future all his people will be paid like this but for the moment he has to ensure that he does not alienate his Jaffa by putting them on equal grounds with the slaves. All things in good time.

The other topic he brought up with Ana was about establishing trade contact on two worlds that he knew of that dealt in human slaves and even in the sale of unmarked Jaffa. At the same time he would be able to obtain some premature symbiotes for his Jaffa that would be needed, as Pelops' former supply was running low. He did not have control over a queen at the moment so he could only rely on this method to obtain them. He would have his trade envoys also send scouting probes to gain more information on these planets as both of them were under the protection of a system lord. In this case it was Yu and Cronus, because they had very stable power bases and held high positions in the System Lord collective.

If all went well he could start bolstering his population and start using some of the stock piled naquadah, even though it would make only a tiny dent. A single large chest containing about half a cubic meter of refined naquadah could buy about five hundred human slaves. A single chest may even buy up to a hundred Jaffa warriors, or thousands of Prim'ta. To make refined naquadah, it took nearly fifty times it's volume in raw ore, it then took an additional reduction of nearly 10 times to makes weapons grade naquadah.

Weapons grade naquadah was a bit of a misnomer as it was not actually used in the production of weapons so much as the liquid naquadah fuel that powered them. It was also used in the construction of far more exacting components, such as the naquadah generators or specialized minor power conduits. It was refined naquadah that was used to build ships and most of the other Goa'uld technology. The armband operated mining machines he created for his people, mined at incredible rates that each miner could produce enough material containing naquadah ore that once refined would be anywhere between 0.25 to 2 cubic meters of refined naquadah a day.

"I would also like you to start to make a list of possible candidates for positions in a government that we will be forming over the next few years to help you and Gelon manage my budding empire." he said to the obvious relief showing on Ana's face. The amount of strain the job of managing most of this must have been to much even with her aides. "The most important position I want you to look out for is a possible Science minister. This person must be very comfortable with technology and be open minded about making advances." he said while stressing the credentials needed.

"It will be done my lord." Ana said while bowing her head.

"Ana I would also like you to start to become comfortable with asking Dobby and the other house elves to help you with whatever you need. This will also show the people that I am still thinking about them by having my personal servants helping out a bit when they are free." he said while thinking about how Dobby had complained that there was starting to be not enough work for the elves even with his additional orders recently. They had already used up most of the unused trunks for ingredients farms and their population was growing.

He had not actually really studied house elves before leaving too much besides what Dobby had answered for him. Imagine his shock when he found out that the gestational period for their race was only two months and would be quicker the more powerful their bond was. Therefore there were already more than 30 new house elves that had been born since they had arrived in this reality. While it would still take a few years before they reached maturity and could start doing chores not alongside their parents it still presented a fairly large possible future workforce. It's only limiting factor would be his maximum number of bonds he could maintain, however as his magic was still growing and he could possibly figure a workaround so it may be a non issue.

"Ana this is here to help you and Gelon if either of you are ever unsure about what to do in a situation." he said while pulling out a portrait that he had made of himself just recently. He wanted it to be around, because one it was a good show of his magic and two because it could provide council to his people if he is ever delayed or absent for extended periods of time. "It is a magical representations of myself, while not actually me it does contain much of my knowledge so you may ask questions of him." he explained to Ana who was still in shock at the moving, and talking painting. He had purposely made this one not have the standard charm that would prevent muggles from seeing it.

Thinking about some of the magical and technical possibilities he was excited to start getting to work on some real tests and advancements. Rather than just applying known principles in new ways as he had been mostly doing lately. Before anything else major though, he would need to fix the hole in his defences that was recently brought to his attention by the Tok'ra; it was something he had been throwing around in his head ever since he had developed the gate probe. He wanted a full proper social satellite/probe that could be deployed across the galaxy and used to monitor all traffic within light years, even cloaked.

He also wanted to finally start doing some tests with magic plus technology, more specifically he wanted to see what changes he could make to his ships. He had nearly three months before his first set of Ha'taks and troops finished being fully updated and outfitted with new gear. With that in place he would feel comfortable about possibly leaving his domain to go and check out Earth in this reality. Keeping that in mind he got to work.

He spent about a week designing new sensors that would be able to break through the standard Goa'uld cloak that was used on cargo ships and their like. It takes more power to operate but as the only other functions of the satellite was a shield, a cloak of its own, a massive computer, and a communications array the power could be spared. Otherwise the satellite only has a basic hyperdrive to reach 10000c and no offensive weapons. Unfortunately to power all of this a large reactor was required and therefore made it to large to pass through the gate.

The satellite ended up being a 5m near sphere with protrusions for various sensor arrays, and could be carried by ships or launched from the surface of a planet. It contained the inertial engine of his fighters and therefore could move around the solar systems unlike his probes which could only realistically orbit a planet due to the size of their engine. Once that was done he finally got onto trying to incorporate his magic into tech.

There were two major areas that he could see his magic being a real upgrade and not just a crutch for his ships and technology. The first was fairly basic in that it was a series of runes that would leech heat from inside a device to somewhere else. The problem with that was even though space is cold, it will not cool something extremely quickly. The reason being is there was no matter for the heat to transfer to as space was a near vacuum. This meant for it to work he would have to transfer the heat from one section of the ship to another or another space all together

The second area of magic he wanted to look into was spacial expansion spells and runes. This was trickier as there are two types of spatial expansion methods utilized in magic. The first was a charm cast on a building, room or object. This charm expands the space in the room by expanding the region it resided within, extending certain dimensions. This charm then could be anchored by runes to prevent it from fading quickly as the magic the charm required to be maintained was large. This allowed for shops to have upwards of three times the space inside or for small objects such as bag upwards of ten times.

The other method for expanding space was what was utilized in his trunks, and that was Runes. Runes were applied to an object that had a single opening, such as a purse, pouch, pocket, or in his case a trunk. They were designed to create a portal to an artificially created region of space. They use either physical entry or another rune set to transfer things between the trunk and the outside. This allowed for FAR larger expanded spaces in the realms of kilometers.

These were some of the few areas of magic he was going to look into for the next few weeks so he would have a better idea of how he could use his magic in conjunction with technology. He had chosen a cargo ship as a test-bed, as it would be both small enough to modify and not something of great value to potentially lose to some future accident that was most likely going to occur.

He first decided on upgrading the computer system on his test ship to allow for possible unmanned flight during tests. He had no desire to blow himself up. Once that was done he ran a magical conduit along side the energy conduit to feed the various systems he wanted to test out to prevent interference.

He started having some armour sections taken apart and carved with runes to test how well they would take magic running through them. After that he started to shoot some guns at them to determine how much of a difference it would make with impervious runes. Which was largely apparent tell the charm ran out of energy.

He did confirm his theory that there was magic involved in the carving of runes just as much as the empowering of them. This meant he could not have armour plates come pre-carved ready to be empowered. He believed that the act of carving was what imbued the intent into the runes. This confirmation could possibly lead to him creating his own runes in the future when needed, he would have to experiment when he got some time.

The next thing he tried was to develop a ward-stone that could be placed in the centre of a ship to create a magical shield to augment the normal shield. This was tricky as wards were not designed to be constantly moving, but they did exist as he knew from the two modes of transport that were utilized by the visiting schools to Hogwarts back in his last year. This was actually somewhat successful, as with the impervious charms, a ward shield was entirely dependent on magical reserves feeding the wards.

He had wanted to try and use a specially warded trunk to install capacitors to drastically increase the strength of his ships standard shields or to where additional power was required. It would be easy for him to create if he could work around some of the issues involved. He could just imagine a small ship with a 5 sq km of expanded space with a massive capacitor to nearly indefinitely feed a shield while he did battle with ships all around him. However he already felt that there were going to be some major problems that may prevent him from achieving his fantasy.

With these ideas in mind he started to destroy some ships trying to incorporate magic into technology. The first issue he encountered was blowing out some of the systems that were not shielded from energy interference when he tried to drain the heat build-up from certain key systems into the ships hull and a storage trunk. Dispersing the heat in this manner was one of the only ways he saw to get rid of heat without overly heating another section of the ship. There was an easy fix to the blow-out problem by ensuring certain ship components were not included in the magical system and others got proper shielding.

The first major problem he ran into that he felt he could not fix at the moment, but also felt that was a simple imitation of his current technological knowledge, was applying internal expansion charms to regions of a ship. The problem with this was with the inertial dampeners, they required fairly precise and constant calculations based on the mass and size of the ship. This is why he felt that if he gained a large upgrade to the Goa'uld inertial dampeners he may be able to work around this issue by having tech capable of doing those calculation with the additional out of sync space. However until he is able to he will not be able to use expansion charms on his ships in any large degree.

When he tried to incorporate trunks into his ships it looked good at first, but all fell apart when he found out that the longer matter, in this case the power conduit, was within the portal to the expanded space it would start to break down on a molecular level. When he went ahead to test hyperspace with this ship having an open portal to a trunk, it resulted in a explosion which blew up his first test craft.

He was able to determine that a portal to a pocket of space, as was the case with his trunk, could not be active when the ship was in hyperspace. It would cause an instability in the hyperspace field that results in the destruction of the ship. He had felt that there may be an issue along these lines. Trying to keep an active portal to a separate region of space while entering a hole in space/time could obviously create huge issues. This unfortunately is not something he thinks he will be able to fix even with more advanced technology. Dam he was looking forward to using his trunks throughout at least his flagship.

However he was able to determine that entering and exiting the trunk without fulling establishing the portal, ie using the runic entrance, caused only a minor disability in the hyperspace field. This meant that he would be able to enter or exit his manor trunk through magic but, won't be able open the trunk. He also found that if the pocket space was small enough it could be opened up to real space without major disturbances, but the size was so small he could see no use for it. His Potter luck was definitely at play seeings that he had not blown himself up before by going through hyperspace and using one of his trunks.

This also lead him to confirm a lot of his beliefs that he was not going to be able incorporate magic on any large scale on his ships. While he expands his technical knowledge that will more than likely change to some degree, but for the foreseeable future only his personal flag ship will be able to have any magic incorporated. Drawing and empowering all the runes on a single ship was already going to be a long operation, let alone doing it for any other ships. He also had figured that any ship that used magic had to be designed with it in mind from the ground up.

With ships sorted for the moment he decided to look closer at his armband to possibly improve it with minor runes and possibly a spatial charm on the small areas so that he could fit more data stores, and energy production. He could also incorporate cooling charms, which were completely useless on a large ship as they were designed for far smaller applications in terms of heat. In other words they were designed to cool something from about the maximum temperature of a candle flame, not thousands of kelvin produced by power generators on a ship, to just below room temperature.

He started by making specialized liquid naquadah power cells. He created a slightly larger liquid cell with a spatial expansion charm tied to runes to ensure it does not degrade. This meant that there was nearly ten times the amount of naquadah present to fuel his now slightly larger micro reactor. He also improved the data storage as he was going to spend some time soon developing his personal VI.

To do the work on such a small scale actually required that he create a small hand tool that uses a micro laser to etch runes into what he was working with. Some of the materials he was using where far harder than those present on earth and using his wand to carve runes became extremely difficult and time consuming when he was working with these alloys. He used his anti-magic runic array making the armband into a magic expelling space to ensure no components got overloaded by ambient magic. He also added a small gem to power all the runes and charms.

During his study of the DHD and it's fusion reactor, while learning some more about the advanced programming he made the startling discovery that the maths used to program the device was done in base 8. This was amazing for the reason that almost all spells are designed using base 8 maths, even if Wizards did not quite understand the concept. This also was most of the reason for seven being a powerful magical number, being the highest number in base 8. The reason he had decided to look at the DHD was because the Goa'uld had only looked at the cold fusion reactor that powers it earlier on in their discovery of technologies then didn't return to it again.

This meant when they first looked at it they were unable to figure it out and make it function outside of the DHD; and by the time that they had gained enough technological understanding of the sciences they had already developed large naquadah generators that were far more power than the cold fusion reactors in the DHD. Obviously this was reason enough for them to abandon attempts at making it work. This also meant that they never bothered to go back and learn to understand the cold fusion reactor as the naquadah generators that were housed in their large spaceships could put out far more energy than the cold fusion reactor.

The cold fusion reactor could last for millions of years as evidenced by many of the Chapa'ai which were still functioning. The power output of the small cold fusion device is also enough to allow a Chapa'ai to establish a wormhole cross the entire galaxy and then some while also maintaining it for long periods of time. It was simply one of the most amazing components of the whole gate system, it showed it's capacity and durability by surviving so long. It was while he was discovering how to utilize these cold fusion devices he also explored more of the systems included in the Chapa'ai and DHD. While yes he had more to learn about the programming as it was still beyond him in some respects, it did teach him quite a bit the possibilities for the computers in his ships and technology.

His study of the cold fusion reactor allowed him to develop three differing sizes that could be used for extreme long term or small size application requirements. He was working on downsizing it for use in personal technology such as his armbands but he was not quite there yet, however he did replicate the device and even downsized it three times to fit many different applications in the future. It all depended on power consumption and what was required of the device as these cold fusion devices performed fusion with a small crystallized fuel source that lasted millions of years versus the barely thousand years naquadah reactors could last if only used very minimally.

This meant he now had a few sizes of cold fusion reactors or CFRs, one being a rectangle of about 45cm by 60cm tall able to match the reactor in the DHD in almost all aspects and even exceed it in some, though it was slightly bigger. The next was a series of cubic CFRs being 30cm, 10cm, and the current smallest at 5cm. Nearly small enough to fit his armband but not quite, but it was small enough to start replacing the power sources on small arms and even some of his Jaffa's other equipment. He really wanted to get it downsized to somewhere between 2-3cm to be utilize as a permanent power sources for most handheld technology. Going larger was not really worth it as naquadah generators would start to outperform it as size increased, even if they required more frequent maintenance.

During his time spent experimenting with the DHD he was able to determine more about the magical function of the Chapa'ai. He was able to determine that he could power the gate by simply injecting his magical power directly into the master control Crystal of the DHD. He figured as he gained more control in the future he may be able to inject magic into the gate directly and dial it that way without the DHD. However until he gained enough control he did not believe he will be able to do it with any form of precision or safety.

It was a very interesting discovery because it led him to believe that the creators of the gate system, the Ancients, had magic or at least some energy that was similar to magic. This led him to also believe that he may indeed have some success in incorporating his magic into his ships and technology in the future. However he wasn't super thrilled as he had already discovered that the magic was not compatible with most of the Goa'uld technology. Figuring that this was because the Goa'uld in their terrible attempts at backwards engineering Ancient tech failed to incorporate the magical elements of the technology that the Ancients had. Tracking down some more examples would definitely need to be a high priority once he gets his domain sorted.

Once he had spent nearly a week on the dialling device he came to the conclusion that he would not be able to build either a DHD or a Stargate from scratch. Both of those technologies we're currently beyond his means and maybe in the future that would change. However the entire device was probably the most complex piece of technology that the Gould had encountered. Though he would be able to make a dialling computer or repair most of the existing systems of a DHD if it was damaged. With the idea of base 8 maths he decided that he wanted to work on a large self-maintaining ward-stone that could be placed on his planets to offer both magical protection and an boost to both the people and the environments. This would complement what his nanites where already going to be doing.

With his greater understanding of crystal technology incorporated in Goa'uld computers, ships, and some of the technology in the DHD, he felt that he could artificially create crystals that could be imbued with magic in massive quantities. These should easily exceeding the gems that he had been using previously as magic batteries. The difference between them honestly was not even minor, as small control crystals he has been playing with had the potential to hold tens even possibly hundreds of times the magic of the best naturally formed diamond could.

He decided to make his planet scale ward-stone in the shape of a heptagonal pillar that was 490cm tall with each face of the heptagon being 49cm, all the numbers involved were divisible by 7. With this perfect crystal made he now had to draw the runic arrays to funnel a lot of the ambient magic from the surrounding space into the crystal. The crystal pillar would pull magic from very great distances where then a small portion of the magic being drawn in would go into the environment around the ward Stone to increase the ambient magic in the immediate area.

With the increased ambient magic hopefully magical creatures and even possibly Wizards and Witches may occur naturally in the distant future, but he believes that is probably just a pipe dream. The ward-stone was also designed to act as magical shield protecting any cities on the planet that may come under attack. How well the ward-stones would be able to protect from Ha'tak fire all depended on how long they had been actively charging or drained. As each ward-stone acted as large battery capacitor combo to power the magical barriers and enchantments. He theorized that if they were able to collect magic for many years before they came under attack, they would be able to last for an extended period from orbital bombardment before they failed. The idea was the have reinforcement there before the barrier fell.

However it would take months to charge enough of the ward-stone to even defend for a few minutes from a single Ha'tak attacking a planet. There would be intention based wards built into the entire design to ensure magic was not being wasted by trying to maintain a barrier at all times. When there was something that needed to be defended from, either a person or an attack, the barrier would activate. The intention wards were keyed to stop anyone who had large negative intentions against himself or his people. If they entered the area of the barrier they would be rendered unconscious as if hit by a Stupefy.

He had been somewhat neglecting his magic in favour for exploring technology, but he seriously didn't want magic to be seen as a crutch, there to solve all his people's problems. But he figured additional protection, especially at home, was not unwarranted on his inhabited planets, and as each one of these word-stones had to be personally crafted by him to ensure their effects, he did not want have to place one on all his planets. For the moment however he was only going to carve six to place on his throne world as well as the four naquadah mining planets and the one trinium planet he was planning to open up operations on.

The ward-stone that was going to be put on his throne world will be tied to himself through blood magic as this would ensure that this one would charge much more quickly and add redundancy to the ward-stone already installed in the temple area. He added for insurance sakes a very minor compulsion to help ensure that his people would not betray him, it would not stop all who tried something if they had a strong enough driving force, but they would be more inclined not to. He made it this way as he didn't want to take away people's free will, but also wanted to ensure that he was protecting himself, friends, and family against betrayal. He already had his eye on a few of the women around him as possible romantic partners, but being so personally inexperienced he was hesitant to approach them.

About a quarter of his time that he spent upgrading and doing research, he spent on designing a small combat frigate for him and his forces to use. It was just a fraction of the size of a Ha'tak at 100m long and had no space for any fighters to dock with, however it had a single shuttle attached to the bottom of the ship. It also contained small emergency escape pods that could be launched into the orbit of a planet to allow people to make it to the ground, similar to those contained on the Alkesh and Cargo ships. The reason for this design was he wanted to finally build a space-faring platform he could test some of his ideas over a longer time frame. It also would allow his people to start putting new and more powerful ships into production while things in the galaxy escalated and to be able to see what was going on, on Earth and other planets.

A single one of these frigates would be able to take on a Ha'tak in battle and if it encountered 2 it would be able to destroy one and possibly escape damaged from the other. This was under the assumption that the Ha'tak being battled had not been upgraded too far from what he'd already encountered happening on Moloch's planet. The upgrades Moloch was performing to his Ha'taks, while limited did improve their functions by a decent margin; being similar to what Harry had done efficiency wise on his own just at a far smaller scale. He also wanted this frigate to be able to house a small crew of 25 for extended periods of time.

This meant that it had to have ample storage for food and resources as he had not perfected any technology that would be able to produce food from energy yet. While examining the ring platforms he had discovered the function that involves transmitting energy to matter and matter to energy streams however he had no clue how to re-purpose them to create mater constructors to produce food on demand. The ship was going to be equipped with a redundant tri-shield design as well the improved naquadah generator that he had designed.

It came with all the standard features you would find on one of his newly upgraded Ha'taks, but instead of a large number plasma staff weapons as found on the Ha'tak, the frigate had two large plasma lances similar to those on his defensive satellites. Complimenting those was twenty-four point defence plasma turrets to defend from Alkesh and Fighters, as well as other smaller targets. It was vaguely spearhead shaped with the bridge in the centre of the ship in the most armoured area. The hull was coated in a multilayer armour to allow for a small ability to take damage before before critical damage occurs.

This frigate was designed primarily for missions, patrols, and century duty and would see minimal involvement in combat against large fleets of mother ships. Along that mentality, he wanted to be able to have a few stationed over every single one of his planets with structures, as it was far more feasible at the moment than trying to station another class of vessel such as a battleship or battlecruiser which he had plans to design in the future. Those future designs would only go ahead if this ship worked out as simulated and only then he would move forward with his plans on various designs for larger ships.

He also spent some time forming a schedule for his projects and improvements to aid his new government in running things. This was also to ensure that his commands and ideas for the future were carried out in a timely and organized manner. The main position he was worried about filling was the position of chief scientist as he had discussed with Ana. Even the best candidates she had been able to bring to him failed to pass muster for now and made him decided to take on the position himself. As some of the people placed under him became more educated he may be able to hand off the role to someone else.

The government he was implementing was to add the bureaucratic backing required for further prosperity and to be able to function on the scale that he imagines required for his future budding empire to flourish. Of course if any Goa'uld were to gain any knowledge of what he was trying to achieve here he would be in deep shit. It was another reason why he had decided on starting to facilitate trade contracts for slaves, putting up an front of continued compliance with the current system. The trade missions that had already been completed had netted him nearly 30,000 human slaves along with 15,000 Jaffa and a horde of Prim'tas to see his needs for the next few years.

Hopefully he will never need to purchase more premature symbiotes again, as he wanted to fix the issues associated with the loss of the immune system of the Jaffa before he needed more. He was netting nearly 15k human slaves and 7.5k unmarked and less desirable Jaffa a month over the last few months. It was costing a few thousand cubic meters of refined naquadah, but that did not even make a small impact on the serious quantities he now had coming in. He was going to continue with his purchases of people tell his access gets cut off, as they will be vital assets for his planned empire. Even with encouragements to have large families and the now the near non existent child mortality rate, his population was still very slow growing and these new people being brought in come with them great genetic diversity.

He was also able to obtain through Moloch's computers and his trade missions, updated information on the ongoings of the Goa'uld Empire. It was as he thought the situation would be, in other words the other System Lords were fighting over Ra's former domain, and they were doing this all without anyone being sure who killed Ra. During the expeditions to those trade planets, he had his people launch cloaked probes that brought back ample information on the Goa'uld Yu and Cronus. They where both undertaking retrofits to many of their ships with new technology and even starting construction of additional new vessels that will be off the ground in a year or two. Now that certain limits enforced by Ra on fleets sizes were gone, he imagines the size of space battle will be growing rapidly.

This did not come as a surprise as he expected this, but it did mean at the effectiveness of his stop gap upgraded Ha'taks will loses their major advantages sooner rather than later. In the future he may not be able to take on multiple ships and come out unscathed as he did over Moloch's planet.

He was also really glad that he made the decision to start buying human slaves and Jaffa from the other System Lords and minor Goa'uld; as the health those who arrived on his planet were incredibly poor, mostly in the case of the slaves. Many of the soon to be emancipated slaves probably would not have seen the next year if they were kept working in the conditions they had been. It was sad, but also a happy moment for him, as he could see their health drastically improve over even just a couple of days being in his domain and gave him physical evidence that he was at least making some right decisions.

It was one of those times when a large shipment of new slaves were coming in and he went personally to greet them that he noticed the additional jump in his magic when those that had recently arrived started praying to him in mass. It was not so much he was drawing anything from them but that their devotion was somehow slightly increasing his magical reserves. It didn't outright surprise him to only be making this discovery now as the amount of magic he was gaining from the small amount of people worshiping him was only a fraction of his personal daily growth and therefore difficult to discover.

However he only had a population just over two million people, it made him think what the impact of having possibly billions of people worshiping him could have on his magic. It also made him think to the wizards in ancient times, as it was well documented that they had impersonated the Greek gods and were some of the most powerful wizards to have existed. It would not have surprised him if it was the magical governments that was ensuring that this information was lost to time, as they would never want to have any Wizards gain so much power power over the government's governing them.

Or his other theory was that this practice of gaining power was a very closely guarded secret of those who decided to partake in impersonating gods, as it was very rare to see this happening even in the times of the Romans. Sure they had many gods, and in part this plays into confirming the theory, but about a hundred gods versus the entire population of Wizards at the time, meant that it could not have been a common practice or widely known. While this discovery was interesting and definitely something he wanted to explore more when he had time, it was just that he had already determined that personal power was not what he would need to safeguard himself and his things in the coming future. Combined with the slow growth of his people it was just not a priority.

After spending time exploring magic and spaceships he was left a little disappointed that he was not going to be able to use his magic as a major force multiplier for his future fleets. While he will be able to use it more in the future on his people or the planets he controls, like with his ward-stones, just not with his ship at the moment. On the other hand he was slightly relieved as his workload would have skyrocketed had he found a method that was economical to implement on a mass scale.

His examinations, musings and discoveries had taken the better part of three months and he was getting even more antsy to be doing something than when he was sorting memories. However during his experimentation he was able to form a far better relationship with many of his servants as he was much more involved in day to day activities during this time, rather than just being cooped up in his chambers making changes on a computer or in his head.

Ishta had become far more personable around him now that almost all of her people from Moloch's former domain had been moved to his throne world; but more importantly to her was that all the young woman from Hak'tyl had a new home with good future prospects. It did not hurt that the standards of living here made Moloch's former world look like a dump. They had shared many meals, every few days as she would give him updates on the progress of the migration, then on her mission in educate the his people about the truths of the Goa'uld. It seems that her wearing one of his personal armbands gave her a high level of status amongst his subjects.

He really enjoyed these meals as they were some of the only times he has had recently where he had some real interactions with someone. Ishta had even laughed and joked with him during their meals which was a great improvement from his daily norm. She even warned him once while he was eating his typical huge meal that if he kept this up he would get fat. Suffice it to say he nearly choked trying not to laugh with food halfway down his gullet. He could also feel his own feelings for her growing as they spent more time together, but he had no idea how to approach the issue and neither Tom's nor Pelops' memories contained any appropriate answers. It was also confusing as he also enjoyed the company of Ana when they had their own meetings and knew he had similar feelings about her too.

He also finally completed designing and started building a secure storage site for various refined goods and other things he wanted kept safe. His demands for his design's function and scale ended up delaying its production, as he had to first invent a VI, to control automated maintenance/service bots, that he had to also invent, to work in the facility. This was all to ensure there was no people that ever went inside these storage sites or knew their layout or design besides himself, increasing security. The VI, his first attempt at one so far, was designed to operate and build this and additional storage facilities by using his miners he had created to excavated down into the ground nearly fifteen kilometers. It would then use the service and maintenance bots, in conjunction with a molecular factory on the surface and transport rings, to build the storage facility floor by floor as it dug down.

The secure storage facility was done in a heptagon and was similar in shape to his new ward-stones, he chose this for possible magical enhancement of super top security facilities he may need in the future. However unlike his ward-stones this facility had a lot of technology incorporated into its construction. To start with, each side was 49m and each floor had a height of 14m making each floor an extremely roomy expanse only broken up by ring platforms and structural pillars. This type of facility would not be possible with his Earth's materials, because as they got deeper better structural materials were required as well as something to deal with the heat and pressure that is present at these depths in a planet.

To this regard he had decided to make this facility have a superconducting material coating the outside that was also very durable to deal with the issues at these depths. The material would use naquadah, but only in moderate amounts to plate the outside of deeper floors. What this did mean was that the heat and pressure was turned into energy that was used to operate the functions of the facility making it entirely independent of outside resources once built. It would even in times of low activity be able to output additional power to his cities. Each floor had a whopping 125,000 cubic meters of storage space and with a total facility storage capacity once completed of 120 million cubic meters.

With that size he did not imagine he would need any additional facilities any time in the next few years, and with this one being built 100m under his temple he felt it was fairly secure. He had decided to name the new VI created to run these facilities Q, after James Bond's quartermaster, as that was fairly accurate description of Q's new function. It would work by people requesting goods through their armband, and with correct permissions Q will used his bots to transport the materials to a ring platform that would then send it to the correct destination. A simple and secure automated facility with logs to track everything.

With that out of the way he finally felt that his domain could continue moving forward for even the next few years and keep developing and upgrading without much additional input besides maybe a bit of help from the newly created portrait. Going back to his room he decided to retire to the huge new bed the Dobby had decided to install to replace the piece of shit that Pelops had been using. With much of his immediate worries off his shoulders he fell into a restful deep sleep, for two whole hours...

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Niell exited the Stargate on P3X-8596 into a large temple of some kind with all his team in tow. He could see Daniel already getting excited so he asked "So who might this be?" as he pointed to the fairly detailed statue of someone.

"I am not sure, maybe early or late Greek. I don't recolonize the form, but the colouring is amazing!" Daniel said as he circled the statue and continued. "Not many know it, but almost all ancient Greek and Roman statues were painted, however it has faded over time. Also those seem to be Runes on his cloak and not Hieroglyphs which is what I would have expected." Daniel explained while getting a close look.

A cry came from behind them as they spotted a man hiding partially behind a pillar. "You are not Hariric?" the man asked them, as they approached slowly.

"No, no we are just friends." explained Daniel as he approached him in an unthreatening manner. Once they were around the pillar they could see that the exclamation came from a clearly ready to give birth, young woman.

Thankfully for everyone, Daniel had some past experience with birthing and was able to safely bring the child into the world with he help of Captain Carter. Once the baby was born they were offered to come and share in the celebration that was going to take place at the village. Daniel also got the honour of having the little tyke named after him.

"So who are you people?" Jack asked out curiosity.

"We are the chosen." replied the Greek man who they found out was named Alekos.

"Where do the gods reside?" asked Teal'c in his deep timber voice and a raised eyebrow.

Both of the new parents laughed, as Theyts, the new mother, answered "Where else silly? In the sky of course!" she said while starting to laugh again at their stupid expressions.

After introductions were finished they followed them out of the temple on a clearly maintained path to the small Greek village seen just in the distance. All was going somewhat well tell he was presented a cake by one of the very attractive ladies at the celebration. From then on things were blurry tell he woke up in her bed the next morning. Moving around he collected his things and walked outside to find the rest of his team waiting by the fountain.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked Carter as she looked at him in concern over his behaviour last night, and rightly so. He was almost sure he had been drugged last night somehow but he felt far better this morning than he had in ages. Whatever was in that cake definitely had to be medicinal in some way too, as that was the only thing he could think of that would be responsible for him feeling 20 years younger.

"It was odd last night Jack, just after you left with.." coughed Daniel "..your date, as the sun was going down most of the people went to sleep right away. It was explained by one that stayed behind that it was tradition and that most still followed it." Daniel started to explain as Jack stopped really listening to him. His mind was more on the woman, Scynthia, that he had apparently just shared a bed with.

Daniel wanted to check out the temple so the whole team went with Alekos back to the temple. "Hariric who was once known as Pelops is the giver of days, or so my people believe. The depictions tell us much but are hard to understand as they are new to us and will take time to study." Alekos explained to them as they walked in the main chamber of the temple. "This was his home when he would live among us, and just recently he returned when I was present in this very room. He said to me that he was here update the temple to his new desires." Alekos continued. "We try and keep the temple in pristine condition waiting for his possible return."

"And when will he return?" asked Daniel of Alekos.

"That is a mystery and one that may have a sad answer. As when I spoke to him just before he walked through the ring of water, he said that he had granted us our final blessing for our service. This has been interpreted by some of the village elders as meaning that he may not return to us ever again." Alekos explained both excited and somehow sad at the same time.

"Why are your people called the chosen ones?" asked Teal'c.

"We were chosen and brought here by Pelops from beyond the stars before he changed his name and looks." replied Alekos as he walked over to the wall that depicted some of the paintings. "Pelops fashioned this garden for us and said that in time he would grant us a great boon. For many generation we waited for his return, until just recently. It is amazing, myself and the other adults no longer seem to age and we are even stronger and healthier than before."

"You mean you met this god Hariric in person?" asked Daniel a little skeptical.

"Yes yes he looks just as he is now depicted here in the new statue!" exclaimed Alekos pointing to the statue. "I was only gone from the temple for lunch, for less than an hour, and all was changed by the time I arrived back. Hariric had twelve black armoured guards with gold trimming with him, similar in colouring to the new pillar he added to the temple. They went through the water portal and before Hariric left he spoke a few words about how he has giving us a blessing for the sacrifices our people had made in the past. I don't really understand what he was talking about, but he said it would be explained on the pillar when we finally came to understand it." finished Alekos nearly out of breath in his excitement to share his recent encounter with his god with yet another person.

Jack looked around at the detailed depictions on the wall and the strange black obelisk just before the statue leading to the exit. As he walked up he noticed that there was small writing done in gold all down each side. On a closer inspection he actually noticed that is was in English! "Hey Daniel you might want to see this!" he said to Daniel just as we was asking Alekos if there was any writings around the temple. Daniel walked up to the Obelisk for a closer inspection.

"It's amazing that the only language we can see in a Greek temple is English!" exclaimed Daniel excitedly at the obvious mystery. "This could be evidence that the Goa'uld have been to earth far more recently than we had previously thought." said Daniel excitedly before he could even start reading the obelisk.

"Maybe the Brits managed to get out here before us hu?" he joked to Daniel as he received the patented 'don't be stupid Jack stare'. Leaving Daniel to do his thing he looked at the symbol on the top that was a circle and triangle with a line running through it. Pointing at it he asked Teal'c "Do you recognize that symbol?"

"I do not O'Neill, however it is somewhat close to that of the symbol that Pelops used previously. Without the circle or line, or the finished bottom of the triangle." Teal'c said with a nod toward him. Ya real close Jack thought, just almost completely changed.

"Jack this is a amazing, it has the entire basic story of the people of Argos. I am just getting to the part of where Pelops gained enlightenment and regained his divinity that he and all the other Goa'uld had lost." Daniel said while crouching close to the Obelisk to read the tiny script. He thought Daniel looked incredibly absurd with his rear end stuck out like that.

"I am not sure what to make of the denial of the other Goa'uld divinity." commented Teal'c with his usual eyebrow raise and head cock to indicate his confusion.

"It goes on to talk in some detail about the boon for the chosen. If this is correct then all the people of this planet should see increased health, strength, vitality, and a reduction in normal ageing by a significant amount. However it does says it was some form of a repayment for the sacrifice that the ancestors of Alekos' people made." Daniel briefly explained what he had read so far.

"Welllll... that might explain why I woke up this morning feeling like I was twenty years younger and without that ache I had in my knee for years." he told his team as the two things came together for him.

"Why has it only affected you sir?" asked Carter just before her face flushed red as she seemed to have come to the same conclusion that he had. Many things, even on Earth were transmitted by having sex, and it would make perfect sense that this could be as well. "Sir we are going to need to get you back to base to do some testing to make sure there is nothing seriously wrong with you." she advised after making an assessment. "I don't see a Goa'uld doing anything positive for their people." she finished with her worry showing through.

"Well Jack it does say that any blessing will wear of if the person does not return to this planet once every 50 days." replied Daniel still reading the one of side of the Obelisk not even having gotten to the other three. "But this is a Goa'uld we are talking about and I am not too sure how much trust you can place in these writings. It would probably be better to get Janet to check you out." he continued while not having taken his eyes of the writing.

"All right then, Daniel get some photos of the writing to bring along with us and we will return to the base to get me checked out." he ordered having made a decision. "Alekos sorry to say we will have to be cutting our visit short, but we will probably return shortly once we have things on our end figured out." He told the man standing with them who was entirely confused about their sudden worry.

"Friends I am not sure what is wrong, but our great lord would never harm us, you have simply received his blessing." replied Alekos a bit worried by their reaction.

"It alright we just need to have our own healers examine Jack to make sure he is in good health." explained Daniel to the man to calm him down. Carter walked to the DHD and started to dial earth and entered her IDC after the giant whoosh. "We will return soon do not worry Alekos." finished Daniel as they headed through the gate.

Once through they were escorted straight to the infirmary to be prodded by the she demon known as Dr. Fraiser. She and Carter quickly discovered that his blood was teeming with a bunch of little robots. Finally they made it to the briefing room to be debriefed and to discuss the mission with the General.

"What is a prognosis doctor?" General Hammond asked Janet when he entered from his office.

"Well sir, the Colonel is the healthiest he has ever been while under my care, in fact he is probably healthier than anyone under my care. Whatever these nanites are doing, they certainly are ensuring that he is at pristine health." Janet started while Hammond was looking at the file in front of him. "They do not seem to be spreading by simple physical contact and seemed only to be spread by the exchange of boldly fluids, such as sexual intercourse." she finished while looking at Jack.

"Uh, sir I can explain. I was singled out to received a dish at the celebration we attended. It seems to have been drugged and I do not remember much of the rest of the night. It's a bit blurry" he quickly explained sheepishly before he got into trouble.

"I actually believe that Jack may have inadvertently participated in a marriage ceremony." said Daniel while still looking down at his file without noticing everyone giving him looks of shock, non less so than Jack.

"Moving on people." the General said getting the discussion back on track. "So these nanites are not a danger of spreading?" ask the Hammond.

"Not that we can determine so far, sir." Janet replied. "And they appear to be causing no harm to Colonel O'Neill, just the opposite in fact."

"The writings of the Obelisk indicate that for the blessing to be maintained a person must go back to the planet once every fifty days or so for it to be renewed." Daniel said as he finally looking up from his notes to see the others looking at him to continue. "The obelisk was incredibly informative. It also stated that the children born on Argos would age to fourteen within a single year, gaining what basic knowledge they need to function along the way." Daniel said clearly excited about what he had discovered. "It also states that once they reach 14 their ageing would be slowed to less than half the normal rate of a human. Throw in incredibly quick pregnancies, I am just stunned at how quickly this civilization may grow in the future." he finished.

"Well it seems that this issue may solve it self in time. However all future travel to the planet will be with strict procedures to ensure this does not happen in the future tell we know more." ordered Hammond.

"Sir, as much as all this is extremely interesting, I do not believe it was the most important thing on the Obelisk." said Daniel before the General could get up. "What we have been discussing was only one of the four sides of the obelisk. One side describes Hariric who claims to have been created from Pelops and what I believe to be one of his hosts. I am not sure, but my best bet would be that a rival Goa'uld has taken over his domain and it trying to pass himself off as Pelops. It was Pelops who first started these tests, that were not explained, on the planet and this rival Goa'uld that came and changed the nanites to their new function. Or at least that is what it seems to be if I am reading between the lines correctly" explained Daniel.

"I would concur. It is fairly unheard of for a Goa'uld to take on a new name as well as a host at the same time." stated Teal'c.

"The third side of the Obelisk discuss the Goa'uld themselves. It even includes information about the death of Ra with concurs with what Alekos has told us about it being a recent addition to the temple. But the most interesting part is about how it clearly states that the Goa'uld have lost their magical powers or divinity and now use technology to trick their followers into believing it is magic." Daniel said ignorant to the ever raising eyebrow of Teal'c. Could that thing continue and enter his hairline? Jack asked himself. "Of course this Hariric still claims to have magic unlike the rest of the 'false gods'." finished Daniel.

"And the fourth side?" he asked before anyone else had a chance.

"Well its kinda like the ten commandments, but more detailed and longer. I guess you could say it is the basic building blocks for a legal code." Daniel replied still obviously not sure himself to the answer. "One of the interesting decrees is that all who live under the protection of Hariric must not worship any other gods." Jackson said to the completely unfazed faces of the rest of the members at the table. "The interesting part of it is that it clearly states that any who do not wish worship Hariric may choose to do so, and may not be condemned or persecuted for it." Daniel finished to the increasing shock of everyone else. "I don't want to over imply anything, but this may be evidence that there are some outlier Goa'uld who have entirely different dispositions to the others we have encountered." Daniel trailed off with a bit of excitement.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Daniel explained as they were about to get up from the table. "Hariric, his name itself is a huge clue about him. It is actually old Germanic for the name Harry, meaning powerful army. That also tells us some things as it is far more modern than any of the other Goa'uld names we have encountered so far. This tidbit combined with what we have learned from the Obelisk makes this Goa'uld a huge contradiction." Daniel said both excited and frustrated while running his hand through his hair. "He may just be a different type of Goa'uld if what we have learned is true, as it would mean that he has been back to Earth in the last few centuries if he grasp on English is anything to go by." finished Daniel to the thoughtful looks of the others.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DISCUSSING MAGIC AND TECHNOLOGY_

 _The expanded spaces and trunks in use with ships, I kinda explained the reasons for not allowing this but it went along the lines of pretty much making him invincible if I allowed it. Some might say well then it could just be activated during non hyperspace and that might be possible but it would require the use of a crazy automated system that would reconnect power conduits. I also wanted to break expanded spaces up and define how the magic worked a bit better as beside the 'undetected expansion charm', expanded spaces where not explained in huge detail in the books. This also seemed to fit with what was in the SGU universe as well, I always wondered why the Ancients did not make larger ZPMs rather than searching for newer power sources, I felt maybe it was because of this very destabilization problem occurring from having to large a portal to another space-time active going into hyperspace or even the Stargate. Therefore they used multiple ZPMs rather than a single larger one, and don't tell me it's about redundancy cause we all know that word did not exist in the ancient dictionary._

 _Magic to energy and back, conversion will happen in the story eventually as Harry works it out but I just did not want to really include it in this chapter._

 _One reader asked me why I had most of the characters at around 25-30 years of ages physically. The answer to that is according to cannon Jaffa age to maturity then stop for most of their lives before slowing ageing as Bratac did in his much later years. Therefore most of the people in the story are around this age physically. For example Gelon looks just over 25 but is actually 45 years old._

 _The next chapter will have a summary or update that will give more concrete information on what occured over these four months as Harry was tinkering away. However as always I do like to tell over showing, its just my style. That being said I did hold back some stuff from this chapter so that it could be used to show the readers about the tech in a few POVs in the future._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon! Remember to check out my profile for chapter progression updates._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author:**_ _Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them. I got around to outlining a bit more but still working on it as each chapter takes pages of outlines/notes before I can really start writing it without making too many mistakes (revisions), even then as mentioned in the next note, they still happen._

 _ **Story:**_ _So a reader pointed out to me that I may have compressed the events that occurred during the Stargate Movie, down from about a year to 8 months ish. Meaning that the Stargate program started about four months early in this AU but this time will be slowly recovered over the events of the first two seasons so really has little impact, but thought I would mention it. The (TECHONABLE) tag has made a return due to most people either not caring or wanting it present, so apologize to the 15% that did like it, hopefully it does not impact the read to much._

 _ **Chapter:**_ _The start of the chapter is kind of a status update from some of the characters to give readers who like having a more concrete answer to what he had actually achieved over the last few chapters. It should also give an idea of the rate of growth of Harry's budding empire. I hope people enjoy the 'action' happening in this chapter even if it is not super exciting. I did take some time here to world build a bit for the readers and to try and give them an idea of present situation in the local Galactic corner. Enjoy the this chapter which I believe has broken another record for length in this story._

 ** _Beta:_** _Phoenixtears28_

 _See end of chapter for detailed author notes about some things introduced or discussed._

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Harry walked slowly, but assuredly from ring platform just outside the main temple to his private office where he was about to meet with Gelon and Ana. It was his scheduled monthly update on how things are progressing throughout his domain. It was odd having to say main temple, but there were quite a few smaller ones popping up around the city for those who wished to to go worship and could not make it to the main one. It only started when he introduced the Credit system, as before he had ignored building more of them himself. Ana had taken it on to herself to have his government offer to pay half the costs of temples to his worship. Not that he was really going to complain after his recent discoveries about the apparent effect of faith on his magical reserves.

He had just had to come from the incarceration centre, as the first major crime had occurred in his domain since he took control and he wanted to judge the murderer personally. The crime occurred as a Jaffa who was jealous of the new found wealth of some of the slaves who were working hard for their pay, which was already substantially lower than compared to other Jaffa. The murderer had decided to kill said slave because he was low on credits after leaving his job with the army to pursue employment on the commercial market. Having not found anything to his liking the murder had decided that he would take what he wanted to improve his life rather than work for it. He had decided that the murderer would work 40 years in service to the community before being allowed regain his freedom.

The meeting he was about to have was the time where Gelon and Ana touched bases with him and gave a progress update about the previous months operations. He was really worrying that he was overworking Ana, as she was not really trained to cover most of these duties, unlike Gelon who had some training in his upbringing. He may have to get her some books or something on topic to help her learn, maybe something he could get on Earth.

Walking through the hallways he made his way through a small courtyard that was a shortcut to his office. The people he passed all bowed low and paused in what they were generally doing when he passed. It was really clear to see the improvement of his people over the last nearly nine months since he took over Pelops' everything. No more were there any depressed faces around and most had an what appeared to be a upbeat attitude that seemed to be contagious, as no one seemed able to stay angry to long.

While he could have Apparited directly to his office, he had decided that he would not fall into laziness by teleporting everywhere, and directly cutting out most of his walking time. Sure there were moments where he was tight on time so he ignored his own rule; but the moments when he could spare the time he avoided direct Apparition from point to point. As he approached his office he passed by Guards in their black armour with gold trim. His personal Guard had been expanded to over a hundred and fifty to guard more of the temple and certain important areas.

As he approached, he saw Ana, and Gelon standing just outside his office chatting. Obviously they had been waiting for him to return. "Well shall we start?" he said as he entered the office ahead of them and taking his seat behind his desk. His office was furnished by Dobby, using mostly stuff he had brought with him in his trunk, making it stand out as different to most other rooms on the planet. Gelon and Ana took the seats across from him on the other side of the large desk, which almost acted as a table giving them room for their Data Pads or papers if needed. Seeing that they were settled he started the meeting. "Gelon why don't you give your update first before we move onto more of the civilian matters." he more stated than asked without much preamble.

This meeting was a great example of how much more he had relaxed the over the top reverence around him. While he knew both still saw him as their god, it also seemed that they realized that he enjoyed a more relaxed approach to formality. For example they had seated themselves across from him without any bowing or proclamations of his greatness or even need his permission.

"My lord I am happy that I can report that the first three Ha'taks have finished their retrofit and upgrades. As well as the first fifty thousand of the Jaffa have been equipped and trained in the use of their new equipment, vehicles, and other weapon platforms." Started Gelon with clear excitement over the first set of upgrades being finished. "There are now both a MAFPA and MSA per 250 Jaffa as directed and productions of fighters and bombers is meeting demand."

"Have they also trained in some of the tactics and strategies that I provided as well?" he interrupted Gelon before he could continue with his status update.

"Yes my lord. It is as you have directed, all training stages include additional strategy and tactics classroom sessions." Gelon said confirming again to him something he had already be assured was be taken care of. He just felt that tactics were one of the largest weaknesses that his Jaffa had and that while he could improve their tech and not really having to worry, it was changing their approach to war that was going to be the most difficult. Or so he thought. "I also am happy to be able to announce that our production timeline is far ahead of schedule as a result of the two additional super factories being finished, therefore the 14th Defensive Satellite has just finished production. Which lead me to ask where you wish assign these satellites?" asked Gelon just looking up from his Datapad that he was reading from.

"I want to have five of them to be stationed here to protect Argensis. I would also like one sent via Ha'tak to X-1 to 3, and two each to T-1 and G-1. We will leave two in reserve to be deployed when needed, in the meantime they can be extra protection here." he said while planning future satellite deployment. "Keep them being built and when they finished send one to each planet with a gate in my domain. The Chappa'ai facility will have to protect the resource planets on its own for now when they are finished."

"It will be done. I also have had one of the new frigates started in one of the super-factories. I have decided to dedicate one of the super-factories to entirely producing the new ship." reported Gelon as he started reading off his Datapad again. "Speaking of the Frigate my lord, but what did you want its class to be named?" asked Gelon.

Now that was a good question, he was never really good at naming things. His first jump was to use Greek or Latin, but he decided that was not the way to go, it would be living in the past to much. "We will call it The Scout Class Frigate or Scout Frigate. How long until it will be finished production?" He was excited for it to be done as it contained his improved hyperdrives he created just for his new ship types. His most recent simulations put its speed at about 1 million c, making a trip across the galaxy in just under two months. That would be a short trip compared to three and half years his fastest Ha'tak would take. Going to Earth in the new frigate will still take two days, but it beats the just over two month long trip it will take him in a Ha'tak. At least the Ha'tak has far more cargo capacity, that has to count for something.

"The factory will be able to produce one every fifteen days. I must apologize my lord, it seems the far more complex systems needed during its construction have delayed it even though it is far smaller the a Ha'tak." explained Gelon. "The Chappa'ai facilities on T-1, X-1, X-2, and here on Argensis are entirely complete. The new construction assistant bots have been extremely helpful in assisting in constructing the large facilities." Gelon commented while having an interested look on his face.

He was happy that he had modified the storage vault maintenance bots to function via command from an Armband to assist with construction. The rate of production of some of the larger structures, even with all his recent improvements, was just far to slow for his liking. Hence the new tool to increase construction by a factor upto ten on certain buildings. "I am glad to hear that their use has been embraced so readily." he commented with a bit of mirth knowing that it was not really actually all that surprising. Who would not prefer to have a machine help with a lot of the heavy lifting involved in construction? Monks?

"We have also seen great use of the constructors in building the city, factories and refiners." commented Ana quietly with a smile on her face. She seemed happy during most of his meetings with her, even if she seemed a bit stressed with the workload.

"We also have been able to deploy sensor satellites to all designated planets and a few at the edges of our borders with Lord Cronus to gain real-time information updates." informed Gelon. Now this was some news to him as he had not realized that they had already started to deploy them beyond the currently occupied planets.

"Has there been anything of interest to note so far?" he asked?

"Nothing of major interest other than heavy amounts of activity of Lord Cronus forces, but not concentrated around the shared border. I hope to have a comprehensive grid around our controlled space in the next few months." Gelon replied.

"That does sound like it was as we expected, increased activity of the other System Lords now that Ra has been removed permanently." he mused about the information. It was nice to know that Cronus seemed to have no current plans on attack his territory. Cronus and Nirrti were the only two Goa'uld that were nearby that he was at all worried about. Other than them it was just a few dozen minor Goa'uld trying to hold onto the few planets they controlled. "I don't think it needs to be said, but keep a close eye on the border and inform me of any unexpected activity." he commanded.

"Yes, my lord. I have plans to place a few of the Scout frigates on patrol along the border to increase security." informed Gelon.

"Just keep the first one here for my personal use before you start sending some to the border. I will leave most of the troop deployments up to you, but I would also recommend having some patrol the space where Nirrti's former domain was located." he told Gelon, hoping that he would understand his greater role he may need to play soon.

He felt lucky at his location in the galaxy, not that he would thank Pelops for having chosen well. To the galactic SE from his position was Cronus's domain and to the west was the Earth being just under 5000 light years away. There was Nirrti's former domain and a few minor Goa'uld in between his domain and Earth, but most of it was Ra's former domain, and therefore up for grabs. About 5000 light years SW of Earth's position was Apophis' and Heru'ur's domain who would most likely be expanding. Both of them are probably the ones who could pose the biggest Goa'uld threat to Earth.

"That is all I have to update you about my lord." finished Gelon as he put his Datapad away.

"Then I will commence with my report." started Ana in her soft voice, gaining most of his attention right away. "As Gelon has mentioned the third super-factory has been finished. Five more medium to large factories where also constructed with the help of the constructors as previously mentioned." Ana said as she started her mental list not using a Pad as Gelon chose to. "The storage and refining issues have been resolved with the help of Q that you created my Lord." she said while smiling at him.

"I am glad that Q was able to get the storage site already operating and that it was able relieve the issue sooner rather than later." he said sincerely as her overly large workload has been on his mind often. "With people having to pay Q credits for materials it will keep the government far more solvent and not as reliant on issuing new credits." he commented on the situation.

In his domain he owned the rights to all resources and therefore people used their Armband to purchase orders from Q, increasing the circulation of credits. The purchase order was then nearly instantly delivered to a selected ring site, almost always under two minutes. It was another method that he gained control over his subjects while also not using force. Possibly in the future the idea of the 'Crown' owning all the land and resources may change, but that will be far out, if ever. If they wanted to own land they could go and chose a planet outside his domain.

"As you may have been able to see all citizens have been issued an Armband and have received wages for the last two months. I have confirmed this with the Sensor Profile Database and have set up notification is it changes." Ana continued with her more civilian natured report. "There have been a few issues, mostly related to confusion around the new credit system, taxes, and the entrepreneurial opportunities now available, but they have been dealt with. I am happy to report that almost 10% of Jaffa have chosen to find jobs in the commercial sector. I have also started to encourage slaves to take positions in the commercial sector or open their own establishment under your patronage." finished Ana. God was he happy most of the financial system was automated for both himself and his people through the Armbands. No Accountants!

He had already informed both Ana, and Gelon about his plans to eventually free the slaves in his domain. Gelon had agreed and confirmed his beliefs that if he did it too quickly there may be large push back from some of the more traditional Jaffa who felt their feathers were already ruffled with a lot of the changes happening. He had made taxes sound far more important to his people when he introduced them and it was a profit tax on all operations of 10% that was gladly paid by his bemused subjects. He had never heard of a government with the problem of some of their citizens wanting to pay more taxes or some cases too much taxes, but that was definitely occurring here.

Even though most of the basic needs such as clothes, food, healthcare and shelter were provided to his people, they were just that, basic. The first thing that had popped up when Credits were introduced was various food stalls and restaurants for better quality food. From there is was clothes, then other improved services and products that the government just did not provide. It was creating a very healthy budding economy. Working was no longer mandatory for survival, but those who chose not to lived in communal homes and had very minimalistic life styles, like a monk. The rate on unemployment was not even a fraction of a present yet, as the lifestyle of the Jaffa was just different and humans just did not have that choice yet.

"Dobby I want you to choose some house elves and a portion of the ingredient trunks and move them to Temple Trunk." he said as Dobby appeared when being addressed. Dobby had been getting a more defined body shape. Where he was cowering and weak looking before, he now looked full of strength and not half starved. Apparently his magic was having more noticeable effects than either of them had anticipated, as the changes came as a shock to Dobby as well. "I would also like you to start having House Elves who feel they do not have enough work to possibly start a division with Ana to assist in governing the empire, manned by House Elves. I will leave the specifics up to you two, but it should serve as a possible outlet for House Elf employment." he finished.

For once Dobby was not bouncing on his feet in excitement, as it appeared his long work at controlling his emotions better was paying off. However you could still see his sure excitement and joy in his eyes and with how he cycled clenching and unclenching his fists. "It wills be done, the bored house elvises will be sent to masters special servant lady!" exclaimed Dobby with a serious salute across his chest, obviously imitating something he had seen some of the Jaffa doing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ana start to blush at the title that she had been given by Dobby, not that it wasn't true. She was an important person to him. Looking to Gelon he started his portion of the meeting. "I would like you to have a large molecular furnace installed on a Ha'tak that I will be using for the time being as my flagship." he started issuing orders. "Fill the cargo holds to 80% capacity with materials to be used in the furnace once the required provisions for at least three months have been included for a full complement of troops. Have a second Ha'tak readied to depart with myself in the near future." he said while grabbing a Pad to confirm what materials he would need before sending the list to Gelon.

"It can be done within eight days my lord. Are you going to be heading somewhere soon?" Gelon asked with a little hesitation as this would be his first trip abroad on ship and he had not yet informed them about his plans concerning Earth.

"Yes I will be taking a trip to this location." he said while sending the location of Earth to their Datapads. "This is the location of the world of the Tau'ri, and I have many plans concerning this planet and therefore I am going to do a proper assessment in person." he said looking at each of his advisor to ensure they understood the seriousness of this expedition. "Along the way we will perform a few stops at some sites that might be of interest to my self and the empire in the future. This may include taking over a few planets and that is the reason I have asked for the second Ha'tak to be readied as well."

"The trip will take just over 60 days at maximum speed of the Ha'tak and as long as not too many delays occur I could be back in just over two months if we gain accesses to a Chappa'ai. While I am away you will be responsible for the protection of the Domain and making decision you would not normally be comfortable with, is that understood Gelon?" he asked while looking at Gelon to gauge his feelings about the possibility.

"It will be protected to the standard you have set my lord" Gelon replied confidently giving a small head bow.

"I want you to continue to send Sensor Satellites to the closest planets to us here on Argensis, regardless of whether they have a Chappa'ai or not. There are over three billion stars in my domain alone, it would be nice to know what was around at least most of them." he stated with a bit of chagrin. While the trips would takes days for the satellites and even weeks when getting closer to the edge of his domain, it would still be worthwhile and would start a sensor network that spanned all his controlled space. "Ana I will leave you with the blueprints for a nearly automated mining vessels I have designed to allow for mining of the asteroid belts in the system."

The Drone mining vessel was something that he had been working on since nearly the first time he had started inventing and designing new tech. It was a simple vessel that was nearly 500m and 200m thick, with a very slow hyperdrive. It was designed to be operated by a single person with the help of VI that controlled the automated miners. However long term operations would take a proper maintenance team. The mining bots where zero-g versions of the ones used by his people on the ground, with the ship having the receiving end for the ring transports. They were operated by the VI to mine around the vessel where the raw ore would be refined by on-board refineries till the vessel was filled. Once full the vessel could either unload materials into space for later pick up or take refined materials back to base itself.

A single one of the mining Barges, while far larger than the Scout, would still be built slightly quicker by one of the super-factories due to less complex design. He was hoping to eventually have a fleet of these eating away at the asteroid belts in the system for the next few decades. "I would like you to have a new super-factory built to be dedicated to the production of new mining ship." he continued. "Keep building more factories, Scout Frigates, Mining Barges, Social and Defensive Satellites, as labour becomes available." That should keep them busy for sometime and ensure there is lots to do while he is on his trip to Earth. "That will be all for now." he finished, dismissing them.

As they left, he Apparited to the ring platform and transported to a location just outside the super-factory building the Scout Frigate. He did not use his personal guard when walking through the city, as all his safeguards and personal protections made it not necessary. During his walk it was readily apparent to him how different the city was from when he took it over. If it was not for the more primitive style clothing choices it would not be too difficult to mistake it for somewhere on Earth, if you ignored the advanced tech all over.

No longer where there anyone that stood out as being unhealthy and everyone seemed to have a positive outlook. This was the first change he wanted to enact when he had been first be presented with the conditions of the people on the planet. As he passed people bowed low and quickly moved out of his way. The only thing he really could see needing improvement were a variety of clothes and styles being available to his people, as well as entertainment. Hopefully this was something he could rectify on his trip to Earth.

The super-factory was a massive complex with a large metallic styled building attached to an even larger construction birth. He could not see the materials flowing into the factory, but he knew there was ring platform situated inside. As he got closer and could see the frigate being built, it was amazing to see pieces moving in the anti-grav environment with the help of either the birth arms or the new construction bots that were controlled by workers. It was an incredible feeling for him to truly see something that was of his own design being built first hand like this. It almost warranted setting up a full-time live video feed to relax back and watch during his downtime.

Not being able to enter the actual factory as it was automated he decided to call his short trip to an end. He had just over a week before he left to kill so he had a few things he needed to take care of before he felt he was able to leave. The first was he had some devices that he was going to need for his trip, mainly that of a sentry and monitoring drone to monitor and protect certain assets.

(MINOR TECHNOBABLE)

The Sentry Drone was created to be an automated floating sentry to guard and protect assets that he can't or doesn't want to have to a full time presence at. He was designing this now to help guard the reality portal he had come through as he does not know what moving it through the Chappa'ai would do. Hopefully he will be able to spend some time soon in the future to really get down to studying it, but it was just not a huge priority for him as he had no current plans on returning. The fallout planet was much to far outside his current domain for him to realistically have a full time Jaffa presence there.

It was approximately 2m tall and 1m wide. It was designed to float with the help of an small inertial engine. It contained his newly created CFR for long term viability, but still having enough power for all it capabilities. For those moments of extreme power requirement it also contained a small liquid Naquadah generator, though it was usually kept offline and in reserve. It had a cloak, a decently powerful shield ,and the standard computer, sensor, and communications package. It was equipped with both a Plasma Swivel turret and it less lethal cousin designed to stun. This gave it enough power without it having to be to large.

The Intelligence Drone was much smaller than its larger cousin, being only 25cm across. It contained the smallest version of the CFR he had currently, and was entirely round in shape. It had a cloak, an advanced computer system, sensors, and a small inertial engine. The inertial engine was to help it float and prevent it from accidentally contacting objects in its intended target environment. The final inclusion was a communications package with the capability to interface with virtually all wireless communication forms he had encountered so far. This was to give it the ability to hack into computer systems for intelligence gathering or intercept a target's communications.

The computers on board each drone was extremely competent at doing its jobs and only required a few basic commands to commence operations. Each was designed to constantly send and receives updates from a central command that was ironically decentralized throughout his entire communications network. It was monitored and controlled by his next creation to ensure that nothing went wrong and that each drone had updated data about current relevant information.

The final project before he had to do other preparations was to develop a sophisticated personal assistant VI to install in his Armband and various other backup sites. It was designed to run some of his more sensitive operations and act like and every day Butler. Therefore he decided to name it Jarvis after the butler that served Iron Man and the rest of the avengers in some of the comics he had perused while passing time in his trunk. He spent quite a bit of time working on making sure that Jarvis would be able to interact near perfectly with him without giving it sentience or upgrading it to a full fledged AI. It would now be able to help in in most tasks via either verbal command or through the neural interface with the Armband.

(END TECHNOBABLE)

He was really worried about possibly creating a rampant AI after having watched Terminator 1 and 2. There was ample protections in place to prevent a malicious AI from taking control over most of his tech, however there was still an enormous amount of interconnectivity. For example the miner would be able to be taken over by an AI with only minimal difficulty if they already had many of the communications protocols built into them. There were many good reasons he was approaching even the idea of creating an AI with a long ass pole. Maybe when he gets the experience with programming that will change, but for now all he did was leave the option to upgrade Jarvis into an AI in the future.

After spending nearly seven of his precious days left before leaving, he put down his work to seek out Ishta. Sending a message through his Armband he went to his private dining area so that they could share another meal together. It had become a more common occurrence to share a meal with Ishta and even now sometimes with Ana, either all together or as a duo. It was becoming more rare that he had a meal by himself or with just Dobby, than sharing one with his new friends.

As Ishta walked in he stood up quickly to greet her. "Thank you for joining me for a meal. It is always nice to see you." he greeted her with a big smile. "However I had an ulterior motive for this dinner, as I had a few things to possibly discuss with you." he said with some nervousness as she had just walked in wearing a beautiful dress. Beautiful, but also nearly shear as it was still in the middle of the summer here on Argensis. Her long blond hair was done up into her traditional braid that she had kept after getting rid of the rest of her high priestess ensemble. "Our relationship has been improving over the last few months ever since you moved here, I was wondering if you would be amenable to possibly getting to know each other better on an more personal level?" he asked while trying to maintain his cool while feeling incredibly nervous on the inside.

The look of either shocked or possible rejected that he had been more than half expecting never came as she looked up at him with more fondness than anything else. "The big bad god who can kill with the wave of his arm is afraid to ask a woman to start a relationship." she said while expressing her mirth with a bit of a chuckle. She walked up to him and lightly put her arms around his neck and said "I would like that very much" before pulling him into a lingering kiss. "It took you long enough to ask." she whispered when they finally finished before sitting down into a seat beside his own rather than on the opposite side of the table.

"I am glad that my feelings were not one sided." he said quietly but with conviction. He had very little real experience with love in his life besides those memories he has of his childhood with his parents that he had been able to dredge up with Occlumency. "Let us enjoy this meal and celebrate future experiences together!" he said while toasting her with some champagne glasses that a house elf, probably Dobby, had provided and filled.

It had been interesting sharing meals with his various new friends and seeing their reactions to various foods especially to that of the drinks. In the Goa'uld empire there were actually very few types of drinks, and those that there were, had even less variety. There were a few minor Goa'uld who kept slaves to run grape orchids for wine, and besides that there was only water and a basic mead or ale. This was Ishta's first time trying Champagne and the way she wrinkled her nose at the carbonation made her all the more attractive to him. It really highlighted the cute side of her that he had only seen glimpses of during his months getting to know the hardened warrior Ishta she generally presented.

He was also a bit hesitant to move this relationship along because he also had strong feelings that had been developing for Ana. If his observations were not incorrect then she also had feelings for him, and his memories of massive Goa'uld Harems were not helping him in making a decision on how to proceed. However besides all that he also felt a bit weird about possibly moving a relationship with Ana forward, as he was not quite sure whether she loved him for him or because he was her god that she prayed to? Shaking his head to getting back into the here and now he started his conversation that was less important, but one he still wanted to have.

"I want to ask you to take up an important position for me in my coming government." he said to her a little more seriously now. He had discussed his plans for his future government in quite a bit of detail with Ishta over the last few months during their meals shared together. He had gotten a lot of actual good feedback without things being sugar coated as some of his servants were more inclined to do. "Currently I am missing someone who I can trust to operate an intelligence branch of my government. Their mandate would be to gain information on the ongoings of the galaxy at large and here at home. I know you have already played that role to some extent by giving me some idea on how my people were feeling, but I would like to make it more official and extend it to protecting the Empire from threats from the outside as well." he said fairly passionately, not trying to undermine her work she had been doing lately.

A look of deep thinking stayed on her face for the ten seconds before she answered him. "I can see this is a position that would have to be filled by someone you can truly trust if you are to rely on their information they provide you." she explained her thinking a bit. "I will accept it, if nothing more than to help protect what we have been building here." she said as she grabbed and squeezed his hand. "I would be lying if I said it had nothing to do with being a little bit bored with my current workload." she said breaking the serious atmosphere that had somehow snuck up on them.

"Thank you. It is a huge relief having someone I can trust filling the role." he said before leaning down to give her another kiss. Thinking to himself that he was really coming to enjoy doing that. He spent the rest of the meeting letting her know what he wanted from the positions and what her job would be going forward for the empire, while both of them just sat there and enjoyed each others close presence.

* * *

Ishta decided to go to Anaitis' office after she finished her meal with Hari. Ana, which her friends now called her, had become close friends with since she had move here to the guest wing in the temple. She also knew that Ana shared similar feelings for Hari, even if she would never say anything to him about it without some major prodding. What she did not understand was why Hari, who clearly could see it, had not said or done anything about it.

Knocking on the door to Ana's office she walked in without waiting for a reply as it was already late and Ana was more than likely working through some paperwork of some kind. Not that paper was used much anymore, almost everything is now being done on Datapads and through the use of Armbands that have become mandatory. Just as she thought, Ana was going through a Datapad and looked up at her as she entered. She took a seat across from Ana and looked at her seriously.

"You look happier than usual." Ana said as she put down the Pad she had just been working with.

"I just came from a meal that I shared with Hari, where we agreed to start pursuing a more personal relationship." she said with little preamble and was unable to keep her smile off her face. Ana's face went from shock to a bit of sadness. Her own smile turned quickly into a bit of a smirk with her next sentence. "Which is why I came here immediately afterwards to discuss with you, about your own love you have for Hari." she said in a bit of a teasing tone and to the now gape mouthed Ana.

"I..I what do you mean!" Ana said as she got flustered and rejected the statement.

"Well it is clear to me that you share the same feeling I do for him. But it is also clear that you won't really make a move without being pushed into it. That being said I won't stop you or even be upset if you wish to also pursue a closer relationship with him as well." she said while trying to look Ana in the eyes who was looking anywhere but at her because of embarrassment. "We both know Goa'uld engage in many long term relationships simultaneously, and even if Hari is different, it is not unheard of practice even amongst Jaffa or Humans. So it would not be unrealistic to assume that it will be the case here too." she said while kindling some hope into her friend.

"I.. do you really think that is the case?" Ana asked with hope returning to her face and voice, while not realizing that she was confirming her feelings.

"I do, and I honestly think it is more about what we want, than he thinks on the matter. You should have seen it when he asked me, I don't think I had ever actually seen him fearful before come to think of it" she said while pondering the matter. Ana sat there in disbelief that her lord would ever be fearful, and dreaming about possible romantic futures. "Anyways if I have to share him with others, I would not be opposed to you being one." she finished with a bit of flirtatious teasing.

* * *

Not realizing that an important aspect of his future was being decide without him, Harry was working on getting the ingredients together for a specialized detection ritual that he was going to use when he got to Earth. It was designed to create a simple heat map over an existing paper map with the concentrations of magic. He was going to use to this when he got to Earth to see if their was any Wizards or magic being used there. The only caveat was that it had to be performed while on the planet and couldn't be done here on Argensis.

When he had finalized his preparations he got a message through his Armband form Gelon that the two Ha'taks were ready, including the modifications to his temporary flag ship. Each of the ships would be carrying just under 750 Jaffa, 200 fighters, 20 bombers, 20 Social Satellites, and all the equipment and supplies that would be used by his troops. They also had their cargo holds stock full of materials for future uses while away. The other Ha'tak was also carrying with it one of the Defensive Satellites that was being held in reserve, as the Molecular Furnace took up to much space on the flagship.

To save time he Apparited to the Chappa'ai facility to send his new Sentry Probes to both X-3 and the planet that he had originally landed on with the Reality Portal. His temporary name for that planet was fallout world. He wanted to ensure that the reality portal was safe, but it was just too far for him to send a Ha'tak to go and get the Portal. He was really not sure what taking it through the gate would do therefore he wanted to physically pick it up. For now the automated sentry will have to do, as it was just a low priority for him.

Contacting both Ana and Ishta and saying a long goodbye, which included a few kisses from Ishta, he made his way to a ring platform and transported to his flagship. He could not wait for his new frigate to be done as these slow tug boats were going to make getting to Earth extremely tedious, at least he will have time to works on some projects. With his upgrades, the Ha'tak could go about 32000c where as his frigate should be able to reach speeds close to 1 million c. That will mean a trip of 60 days to earth in a Ha'tak will instead be just under two days, or the three and a half year long trip across the Galaxy down to just under two months.

While this speed seemed impressive in comparison to the Ha'tak, it had already been confirmed by the Goa'uld in the past that the Asgard could go multiple times faster. He was hoping the he could squeeze a bit more out of the engines if he got more powerful generators in the future. The speed of the Scout will definitely give it advantages over the Ha'tak, especially in performing its role as a scout and skirmisher class vessel.

When he arrived aboard the ship he was in the ring receiving room, where two guards waited at the door. The décor was a major change from the traditional gold of Goa'uld, instead it was steel grey with black and gold accents. This had meant that he was actually stockpiling a stupid amount of gold as it was not being used in large quantities in construction any longer. The hallways were also slightly downsized to allow for additional power conduits to be running behind the scenes.

At the bridge was where the biggest change from other Ha'taks was easily observable, with multiple computer interfaces with holo-displays for up to ten crewman, four of which were currently on the bridge. The front of the bridge was taken up by a massive 500cm x 200cm screen that contained many readouts on the status of the ship and certain sensors. He had taken many elements of the various science fictions shows and movies to make this bridge; but the best way he had to describe it would be a crossover of Star Trek for it's commuter console arrangement and main display, and Star Wars for it roomier bridge and seats with proper restraints. Not that it was seatbelts, but a neat application of inertial engines and a small dedicated power source.

Moving to the large extra computer station that had been added for his personal use on his flagship, he started accessing the ships computer and sensor readout. Not having had the opportunity yet to actually peruse the sensor readings due to just being too busy, he was excited to see what they would be able to tell him about his domain. Besides its showing him what he mostly already knew about Argensis it also gave him a better idea about the sure scale of his soon to be empire. He had been throwing around numbers of three billion stars in his mind and even more planets, but when hundreds of millions of stars started popping up on his screen, that was when it really started to sink in how truly large his domain was.

One thing of note was a massive star that was nearly in the centre of his domain. From his sensor readings it was over 1200 times the size of Argensis sun and 1400 times that of Earth's. Even more interesting was that it seemed to a Binary Star System, with a second much smaller star orbiting the larger. It would make for an interesting quick stop on his way to Earth. He would be able to get a few more detailed scans as he could see some uses for a Star of that size for the distant future.

Entering in Earth coordinates into the computer and that of a few other stops he wanted to make along the way he opened comms with the second Ha'tak joining on this trip. "This is Lord Hariric, is that ship prepared to depart?" he asked.

"My lord I am you humble servant, Andros, Captain of this holy vessel and we are prepared to depart on your orders." Andros said as they synced their navigation computers to the flagship. This was going to be his first long term trip away from what had quickly become his new home. It was also where the few people he had actually come to care about resided and made leaving far more difficult.

"Let us depart." he said just before the ships entered hyperspace with little preamble and no noticeable effects. The improved inertial dampeners he installed seemed to be paying off at least. It would only take a little under ten minutes to get to the star he wanted to check out. It was interesting that Pelops had no memories of it at all. It seemed that the Goa'uld not installing better sensors on their vessels was hurting them more than he had thought.

The ships came out of hyperspace just a few hundred thousand kilometers from the stars. He started to go over the sensors readings and it was better than he thought, as each start had a high level a metallicity, nearly fifteen times that of Earth's sun. Each of them were nearly identical in mass, even though they differed so greatly in diameter, clocking in at just over eighteen solar masses. These two stars could be used nearly indefinitely to provide his empire with materials and energy to do whatever with, so long as he could develop a method to utilize a star. Even if that was a pipe dream, as it was far beyond his current capabilities, they sure made a magnificent sight.

With that being said the binary stars complementing colours just added the the seen and the sure size of the one left you with the feeling of being small. Deciding that it would be a good idea to keep eyes on the system he had Andros deploy a Social Satellite to integrate this system into the sensor and communications network. It may even be possible to open up a research lab or a tourist establishment of some kind in the future, but those were thoughts for another time. With his little tangent over with, they got back on track and leapt into hyperspace to their next destination.

The trip was going to be a long one with their next stop at just over 31 days away, nearly halfway between his domain and Earth. He chose this destination as it was a planet that had previously been under the control of Pelops, but was now nominally controlled by Nirrti. However the main reason he was going there was that it was the location of the Ancient DNA Resequencer. Nirrti commanded few forces due to her status as a former system lord, so he was hoping it would be minimally garrisoned, if at all.

The trip was going to be long but it gave Harry the perfect opportunity to tackle a project he had on his mind for a while, but had been putting off because of the sure scope of the design. So during this trip he had decided to finally start laying down some concrete plans for an orbital ship building facility to offset the factories he had on the ground. Currently he was refining and mining more resources than his facilities could use and that would only get worse with the new Mining Barge. So along that vein, he felt a dedicated orbital ship construction yard would go a long way to helping with the issue. He would need most of the voyage to get any real plans made, so there was no better time than now to start.

* * *

The month long segment of their trip had gone by quickly with Harry being absorbed in building his designs, only being distracted by the periodic updates he got from Ana, Gelon, and Ishta. When Jarvis notified him on their imminent arrival he made his way to the bridge of the ship to be present for when they drop out of hyperspace. Manning his personal station he was ready for whatever and gave the command for both ships to go to yellow alert, another thing he borrowed from Star Trek.

Yellow Alert for his ships meant to prepare all systems for possible combat, which also included automatic activation of the cloak and shield by the ship's computer. This was to ensure that they were not caught flat footed when exiting hyperspace, or entering an unknown situation. Red Alert on the other hand means combat is imminent, and starts the charging of certain weapons systems and spools auxiliary systems up to take over in the case of main systems failure.

They came out hyperspace cloaked just outside the orbit of the planet in question. Quickly the sensors detected a cloaked Goa'uld Cargo Ship which was keeping station in orbit above the planet and Chappa'ai. Commanding his vessel to move close to the planet they started to perform more scans to ensure their brief ones where accurate. It seemed that rumours of Nirrti's major decline in followers and resources was at least somewhat true, seeings as there seemed to be no ground presence of Jaffa.

Opening comms with with the other Ha'tak he started giving commands "Andros I want you to scoop up the cloaked Cargo Ship into you hangar so we can see exactly who was keeping watch over the planet. Once you have secured the prisoners, determine their origins and who they serve, then inform me." he finished. It was funny watching the Ha'tak scoop up the Cargo Ship, he could only imagine what the reactions of the pilot was. Out of nowhere just finding your ship inside a closing hangar, unable to escape.

Even if the pilot chose to self destruct, the dampening fields inside would prevent any large scale damage from occurring. There was a reason why the cargo hangar was separate from the fighter bays and this was part of it. Moving his attention to his console he started to do a detailed scan on the stronghold just a few kilometres from the Chappa'ai. This was where Pelops had last known the Ancient DNA Resequencer to be and he was hoping that Nirrti had not been able to move it, and it seemed that we was in luck.

There seemed to be no evidence of current Human occupation of the fortress, only evidence of it being used as a temporary shelter, probably for hunters during a hunt. It would need extensive repairs and that was pretty much a good enough reason for him to do an entire rebuild on the stronghold to ensure that he was able to keep the Ancient tech safe. As he was about to give an order to Andros he received word that it had been a Jaffa loyal to Nirrti piloting the cloaked Cargo Ship. That was unsurprising as it had been Nirrti who had taken this planet from Pelops in the past and stopped his advances to get it back under his control.

"Andros I want you to take your ship and start securing this stronghold, there is some delicate technology there that must be safeguarded." he said, sending them the coordinates for the stronghold on the surface. "There is a Human population on the planet that will also need to be secured and transported to Argensis following standard procedure. Also start preparing the stronghold and its surrounding for construction that will be starting soon."

He did feel bad about uprooting people's lives, but it was for both their security and that of his own peoples. If they somehow took word of certain things to other Goa'uld, such as his different technology, he may get their attention far before he was really ready to deal with it. Or that may just be the excuse he is telling himself for not really taking their considerations into account.

In the future they may even have the opportunity to move back, but for now this planet would be considered a strategic Stronghold or S-1. It possibly may be the future the new edge on his domain if he gets around to removing all the minor Goa'uld and Nirrti's presence in the region. But for now he would just ensure that the device was secure. He found it interesting watching the other Ha'tak's shield turn on as it blasted into the atmosphere to get close enough to the ground for the external ring platforms to become operable. It was his answer to removing the Alkesh as a troop transport, which he would also need to replace soon.

There was no fighters or bombers being launched and that made it far different than what one would expect to see in a standard Goa'uld invasion, as this was technically an invasion. It was honestly sad that he could say that yes there was a standard Goa'uld invasion plan or modus operandi. For this invasion though he was hoping that he would be able to absorb this just over ten thousand people into his empire without any loss of life, but that was probably being to hopeful.

Deciding to get back to work and design a new fortress that could be built over top and around the existing Ancient stronghold. It was going to be a fairly quick process as he had most of the technology already ready. Building it is what was going to take time. It was going to be similar to one of his new Chappa'ai facilities, just far larger to accommodate all of the pre-existing Ancient structure and to increase its possible capabilities. This was going to be a stronghold that should be able to withstand an extended siege from motherships.

Therefore it was nearly six times the diameter of the gate facility, however it still kept a similar height and depth into the ground. It was going to have a four Naquadah generators working in consort and a series of his largest CFRs for redundancy and backup. The top gained nearly 10 times the amount of upgraded plasma cannons and should be able to hold off nearly a dozen mother ships before succumbing to their sustained fire. Combined with an increased fighter and bomber capacity, he was hoping that it would take a fleet of ships to take this planet when the fortress was completed. It was even possible to make repairs during a siege with the Molecular Furnaces he was adding to the fortress.

He planned to have the standard Chappa'ai facility built at the gate a few kilometers away, adding to the already solid defences. With the plans done he decided that he needed to get underway again. Even though he wanted to go to the planet and meet some of the people, anymore delays here will mean it was that much longer before he got back to Argensis; where the people he really cared about were. Giving his final instructions about what to build and how to secure the planet to Andros, his flagship entered hyperspace all alone along to their next destination, leaving behind S-1.

His next destination was an planet Pelops knew to be abandoned due to its extreme climate. It seemed that a large meteor had impacted the planet in the past and pushed it slightly closer to the sun, cranking the heat up. Most of the animal life had died off and the planet's waning eco-system was only supported by the hardy plants left over.

However what was important to him was that the planet had what was essentially an unused Chappa'ai. It was his plan to go there and quickly scoop up the gate and install it here on his flagship. The planet was only a three day journey from S-1 along the right direction towards Earth, meaning it was a good choice to get a gate from. The gate was acquired so that he could just stop off at a planet and dial home if he wanted to or in case he was ever needed in an emergency. It would make him feel a lot better about this last month long leg of the the journey.

Deciding to spend the three day trip working on something different to give himself a break from working on his design for a orbital shipyard. What he chose to work on was updating and improving the smaller version of the naquadah generator. He wanted a Naquadah generator similar in size to his largest CFR, but obviously be many times more powerful. As he discovered earlier in his experiments, a Naquadah generator at this size and output would only last for a micro fraction of a percent of a CFR's life span. He was hoping that his new design would be able to last for several years of standard use, but that can only be truly determined by testing them through use.

Simulations would only get you so far when working with something completely new in design, but his calculations put it at lasting just less than three years before needing major maintenance and fuel replacement. He could see many uses for a general purpose Naquadah generator that could be easily moved by a single person. It could act as third backup that was not hooked up to a power grid and only applied where it was needed most. It was also a convenient size that multiple could be used in conjunction without taking up to much space. However it was noticeably more unstable than his slightly larger and less powerful models he had been using in most of his smaller machines.

There always seemed to be trade offs with most tech, but the minor trade off usually was worth what he was getting and then again he kept improving so those sacrifices might be done away with in the future. It was exciting coming up with some of the ideas that he had, or stolen from some of the fiction he had been consuming with Dobby. However most where either out of scale for his current empire or so extreme he could see no need for it.

Speaking of Dobby, it seemed the little man had become a huge movie buff, watching most of them before Harry even got the opportunity. He would then recommend the few flicks that past his criteria and they would then watch them on their movie night together. It worked out great and he had total trust in Dobby's tastes after getting introduced to Jurassic Park on the first pick. The little man after watching the movie had said that they would have the greatest magical park in the galaxy sometime. Dobby had gone on to explain his dream of a entire planet just for magical creatures they have in storage to live on. Not that he could even disagree, as he had been throwing around the idea in his mind for a bit too.

Dropping out of hyperspace at their third stop, he let the bridge crew handle the procedure of loading the Chappa'ai onto the ship. It was not a large operation, with just a few Jaffa attaching the gate to a cargo ship before being brought to the Ha'tak. Once the gate was in a dedicated gate room he quickly gave instructions for them to hold orbit as he used the gate to go to Argensis. He wanted to share a meal with Ana and Ishta before he got back onto track with his trip.

* * *

Harry walked through the gate into his new Chappa'ai facility on Argensis, the sight making him smile. The guards were standing clearly on guard around the outside of the containment area that was marked clearly on the floor in front of the gate. They quickly came to attention and saluted with their fist across their chest when he was recognized, and one of them walked forward. "My lord, it an honour, how can we be of service?" the highest ranking officer asked him with his head bowed.

He was hoping that the shock value of him being seen in public would go down; but that was an unrealistic hope with how infrequently he went. To most of these people he was a mighty figure that they learned about, but had never actually personally seen him before. This was quite literally the first time some of them were seeing their god in the flesh, and he had to be somewhat understanding of that fact, even if it annoyed him a bit.

The facility was far busier than his last trip here. It appeared there was a large group of new human slaves being brought to his domain by the looks of their garb and in general poor health. "Are these the new shipment of people that were acquired?" he asked the guard. Noting that they were just starting to process the group at the customs and security area.

"Yes my lord. They just arrived before yourself." the guard replied with a great deal of respect in his tone.

Walking forward he noted how similar these people were to the people of Argensis when he had first arrived. With that thought, an idea came to mind on something minor he could do. Moving forward towards the new intakes he had most of their attention as every guard in the area was standing to attention and had saluted him when he came through the gate. Concentrating he waved his arm and performed a Scourgify and Reparo to all the new intakes. Their clothes and person were quickly cleaned, followed by their property mending itself to a state of being near new. The exclamations of shock were near instant with the odd feeling of the Scourgify.

"I welcome you to my empire. Here you will have the opportunity to improve your station in life and truly prosper. All that is asked of you is your loyal service and hard work!" he said giving a bit of an impromptu speech to the nearly ten thousand new intakes. Giving a mental command to Dobby to provide some refreshments to these people he conjured a dozen tables near the wall for that purpose. Once the tables had appeared food and drink quickly followed thanks to the House Elves. "Enjoy this small token of my appreciation of your future efforts." he explained before Appariting away to his temple chambers in a dramatic fashion. After all he did have a bit of a flare for the dramatics, and he will adamantly contend that he inherited that from both Pelops and Toms and it was certainly not a personal trait of his own.

Sending a message for Gelon to meet him in his office for a monthly update, he also sent a message to Ana and Ishta asking if they would enjoy sharing a meal with him. Once he received confirmations, he went to check the ward-stone and temple trunk to ensure that both were running strong in his absence. Finding nothing wrong he made his way to his office for his quick update in person.

His meeting with Gelon was not terribly interesting just a minor update on their production and status of their forces. The second Scout Frigate had finished just before he arrived and the third mining barge was already under construction, exceeding his expectations. His people truly did work harder than he anticipated, always blowing away most of his more optimistic estimates. Now though he would be able to say that half of his planets that he controlled with Chappa'ais now had at least a single defensive satellite in orbit. Two more facilities had also been finished, shoring up more of his Naquadah mining planets.

He ordered Gelon to send the first Scout to patrol the space around S-1 and the second for a long term patrol operation of the border between himself and Cronus. He also had three of the defensive satellites sent to S-1 with a Ha'tak as transport along with the Scout to at add some more protection while construction of the fortress was underway. Finally he gave Gelon the directive to start seeking out more Chappa'ais in his own territory that would have gone undiscovered.

While Pelops and many of the Goa'uld felt they had found a good majority of the Chappa'ais, his own investigation and evidence has told him that that notion was incorrect, though by how much was left to be said. At the moment the Goa'uld knew of something between 1200-1500 gates in the galaxy. The number was changing as new ones where found and others forgotten due to the discover dying without sharing their location or just to time as some had. However he personally believes that when the network was first set up millions of years ago that there was probably something around ten to twenty thousand gates made.

The reason he believe this was because of some of the information he was able to glean from the programming in the DHD and simple deductions. However that was millions of years ago and most of those gates would have been destroyed or become inoperable by being buried. He deduced that there was probably between 2.5-5 thousand gates left operable in the network. That meant that there should be at least twice as many gates in his domain that were left undiscovered.

He finished up his meeting with Gelon by sharing a drink with him before his meal with Ana and Ishta. Gelon generally did not join them for meals, preferring to go home to spend it with his family, something that Harry fully supported. Gelon had also informed Harry that Moloch's former army was almost finished upgrading and the Jaffa retrained. This was good news are it would more than double his current forces. Once he started mass producing scout ships the amount of troops he would have on hand would start to decrease rapidly as they were deployed.

Walking to the dining room he found Ishta and Ana already sitting at the table sharing a drink of their own, obviously having a pleasant time chatting together. The meal was extremely pleasant and there was just something different that he could not put his finger on that was changing the whole atmosphere of the room. When dinner was done he shared a pleasant goodbye kiss with Ishta and surprisingly a long hug with Ana. He ended up transporting to the Chappa'ai facility still confused at the change he had observed in both Ana and Ishta. Ishta usually did not go for public displays of affection, even in front of Ana or Gelon, and Ana had held him close for far longer than would have been ok between just between friends. Walking through the gate we was happy to put woman out of his mind for a bit as he had more than a month to try and figure it out.

* * *

Telamus stood in shock as he looked at the man who had just stepped through the gate that he had just come through. He was originally a scientist from an industrialized world where they were just looking at the possibility of fixed wing flight, when the Goa'uld had invaded and destroyed everything, taking the survivors of the near extinction event as slaves to work in their empire. The slave market him and his people had been taken to was sorely lacking, being extremely primitive even to his standards.

The planet they had arrived on, after being purchased, was far more advanced than the last one, and the quality and standards he saw from all the people around him, made a bit of hope grow that he could possibly have a future here. The Goa'uld had claimed that they were gods when they invaded, but almost everyone on his planet no longer believed in such superstitions and rejected their claim. Which in turn left him staring oddly at the man who had come through the gate in the somewhat shimmering green tinted suit, and the sure presence that he gave off like heat waves moving forward. He imagined if it got any stronger it would almost be tangible.

From the way the guards were acting this must be the leader of this place. A Goa'uld that commanded a lot of respect and authority form his subjects, as was easily seen by those present. The man had given a speech and moved towards them waving his hands just as a tingly feeling went over him. Looking down he saw that he was cleaner than he had been in weeks and that his clothes which were almost about the fall apart looking brand new. It was then that the Goa'uld made tables with a feast appear from nowhere before disappearing himself with a nearly inaudible pop.

He had been just thinking about his people rejection of a Goa'uld's claim to godhood and here was something that he could not explain away, even with the amazing technology he had seen since being forced from his planet. Making his way through the que he was finally presented with an Armband that was quickly attached to his arm and a Guide that would be showing him around for the first day.

His guide was named Alex and was a human slave like himself, however he definitely did not seem to fit the part as he could not even tell that this man was slave if he had not told him. They both walked to what he was told was a Transport Ring Platform and was instructed to think of wanting the rings to activate and send him to the closest ring platform to his new home. He did so had the rings activated with a woosh woosh surrounded both him and Alex.

It was explained to him that the Armband would take care of the minor details if he did not specify them in his mental request. He also found out the name of the Goa'uld from before and confirmed that he was the lord of these lands. As they walked the short distance to his newly assigned home he started up a conversation with Alex. "Not to be insulting, but are all the Goa'uld as powerful as Lord Hariric?" he asked Alex.

Alex started chuckling, "Not at all, as Lord Hariric has taught us, most Goa'uld are false-gods who use their technology to trick others into believing in their divinity. Therefore most are no more powerful that a strong and fast Jaffa when deprived of said technology" Alex replied in good humour, clearly used to questions along these lines. "When we arrive at your new place, you should access the tutorial on the Armband. It walks you through its use and the basic laws and information everyone is expected to know." Alex continued.

He was shocked as this place was far different from that last he had come from and it was not just the technology or architecture, it was the people. "I was wondering, what is the standard of living I should expect as a slave here?" he asked hesitantly, not quite sure he wanted the answer.

Alex looked to him thoughtfully before answering. "You will get paid, can own property, and are protected by most of the same laws that apply to all here. The only thing that will hold you back is a lack of effort on your part or improper service to our Lord." he said seriously. "Our lord believes in each person seeing the fruits of their own hard labour, and to have the time to enjoy them. If you do not work hard and fulfill your duties to the best of your abilities, you may find many of your fellow slaves and Jaffa not happy with you." Alex said in warning looking extremely serious.

He pondered what he had learned and even thought that there might be good opportunities here for him to prosper just as the Goa'uld had said before disappearing. With those thoughts in mind, he and Alex walked into the building that housed his new apartment he had been assigned.

* * *

Harry had spent the entire second leg of his trip to Earth working on his Orbital Construction Yard (OCY). The problem was that when he started fleshing out his designs he found that there was a lot of small systems that he had to also design to allow the new facility to function. It meant that he had to take ample advantage of his ability to design things in his mind palace at an accelerated rate. That did mean that he had to take time later to transcribe it to a computer through his Armband, but overall he saved significant time working this way.

(TECHNOBABLE)

First thing he needed to create that would both help in the function and construction of the OCY, was a true automated construction bot. Before he had been using a transport and maintenance bot to aid in construction, but he needed a far more advanced and specialized bot for this project; otherwise he was basically shooting himself in the foot making a glaring bottleneck.

The Dedicated Construction Bots was not overly large at 40x50x35cm, and being boxy in shape with various actuating arms. The arms were made with small inertial engines fixed to their ends, similar in function to his newly designed seatbelts, but powerful enough to latch onto heavy objects and move them around. Being able to almost freely move due to the Bot's own engine and the ability to work in consort with other Bots made for a very effective construction team. They will quickly outpace the rate his people worked, but will only truly shine in minimal gravity environments, such as geosynchronous orbit or a small moon.

The bots were powered by his second smallest CFR and contained the ability to do almost all construction tasks that could be required of them. They did however require an overall controller, such as the OCY he was building. The bots contained only a basic computer that helped them complete their immediate tasks, but not direct them to new tasks. Meaning the OCY facility needed to have a powerful computer to micro manage all the tasks these bots would be doing simultaneously, possibly across multiple different construction projects. This was both to keep their costs down and to increase the security of the total system.

When not in use the bots would store themselves into the walls around the construction area. The entire construction yard would not have been nearly as difficult to design had he reduced his requirements, so it was business as usual. He wanted it to have the ability to enter hyperspace, even if it was as slow as it was at 500c. This would allow it run away it the worst case situation or be moved to another planet with little issue. It could manoeuvre slowly in real space with the use of a series of the trusty Inertial Engines to get into position or move to a different location nearby.

The OCY will be equipped with shields to protect it in case of enemy attack and even prevent possible hit and runs. It would have a series of Naquadah generators running along the spine of it 4km length. Spanning from the spine would be the construction cradle, it stretched out like an unfinished rib cage to surround the majority of the construction birth. The entire construction area was sealed off by a forcefield that could then be pressurized if required. The OCY was 1.5km wide to allow for some monstrous structures to be built, even including space stations. When finished this construction station would be a production multiplier for him.

Materials will be fed in via each end through a variety of methods, such as the Ring Transports, or simply dropping it off to be ferried in by Construction Bots. In the end the materials all made their way into the storage areas and then into the Molecular Furnaces that would be building every component used by the facility. The entire complex would only require a minimal crew to manage the construction projects from the stations bridge, housed on the inner side of the spine. The OCY complex would automatically enact repairs and maintenance on itself if supplies were available.

There was no weapons equipped on the station as it was not designed to ever truly be in combat and due to it size he was unable to equip it with a cloak. The Ha'tak was about the largest he could cloak with the current technology he possessed. However it did contain a massive communications and sensor array to act somewhat as a hub for the region for short-range communication devices to access the long-range communications network without having to have the capability itself.

The OCY was going to be expensive to build as it used liberal amounts of Trinium and Naquadah in most of its construction. There were many reason for using these expensive material, but the largest reasons was to cut down on the size required to service a construction bay that size. As there were Molecular Furnaces, Generators, and all the rest of the support systems required to operate, making it by far the most expensive addition to his empire to date.

(END TECHNOBABLE)

With its size the OCY would be able to build four Ha'taks simultaneously in under four weeks or eight of his Scout Frigates in just over six weeks. It was going to be the single largest contribution he has made to date to the overall power of his empire. Once built and operating it will ensure that it will take more than a single Massive System Lord to strike him down. That being said it was going to take more than six months, optimistically, for it to be finished being built.

Like a lot of his technology the plans for the designs he comes up with were protect very seriously. Even his people did not have access or the ability to purchase most of the technology used in the Empire. There was various civilian versions of a lot of his tech being introduced right now to allow for private operations to start up; However they were either dumbed down or certain key components were kept enclosed and protected from investigation.

For example the designs for his new construction bots where not available to anyone as that technology could be abused to destabilize the economy he was building. For that reason they were not being introduced in all factories either. It also let too much possible power get into the hands of his subjects and from there his enemies. He was not going to kid himself, nearly anything he allows his people to know about will end up in enemies hands eventually. It was part of why freedom of information prerogatives can make certain actions by governments difficult. Thank Merlin he had decided to go the route of an absolute authoritative figure and was building a future space empire.

It was only a day after he finished his new designs and had sent them to Gelon to start getting construction underway, when he was notified by Jarvis that they were approaching Earth. It was show time, and it would be a lie to say he was not nervous. He really was not sure what he was going to find when they got there. While sure he had some information from Pelops, but it was centuries out of date. Moving to the bridge he went to his personal station and sat down in his comfortable chair.

He pulled up the sensors and waited for them to exit hyperspace. Unfortunately most of the sensors did nothing while in hyperspace and only the ones monitoring or communicating through subspace were still operable. That meant that they were essentially blind to anything smaller than a large gravity well till they dropped out of hyperspace and their main sensors could come back online. A few moments after sitting down a warning of exit it realspace was given from the navigation officer, and the ship dropped out of hyperspace just outside of the orbit of Earth behind the Moon.

This location was chosen so that it would provide cover for the formation of their hyperspace window if Earth possessed advanced sensor technology. As soon as they materialized in realspace the computer activated their shields and cloak hiding them from all but the most powerful sensors. The readings that he was getting showed nothing of significant energy production and no major presence in orbit. Just the minor satellites that he would have expected from his Earth.

Moving from their position behind the moon he had the computers on the ship start interfacing with the satellites and the wireless networks that spanned across the planets. His goal was to get updated topographical information and maps for the entire planet to overlay with his sensor information. It did not take long for the quantum crystal computers on his ship to break through any encryption that there was and get the information he was looking for. He was not being too invasive, so there was little chance that his intrusion would be detected. He was able to determine that it seemed he had moved realities, just not time, as it was May 1st, 1997 which coincided roughly with his timeline.

Once in orbit he started to perform active scans of the entire planet and anything in the nearby area when he heard a gasp from his tactical officer. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing my lord, I was just shocked by the number of people present on the planet that the scans detected. It is in the billions." the tactical officer replied to the shock of the other bridge crew that were not glued to the sensors.

"It is what I expected and part of what makes this planet so valuable and part of our reason for this trip." he replied.

He was not sure what he was looking for with the scan, but the sensors would at least tell him if there was any Goa'uld tech being used out in the open or what the status of the planet was. He did direct a more powerful scan towards the ruins that should have housed Hogwarts, but he found nothing but normal ruins giving off no extra energy signatures. That itself did not tell him that magic was not present on Earth, but did most likely tell him that there would not be a similar copy of the Wizarding world here. Only once he is done with his ritual location spell will he know for sure.

Interestingly and not surprising was that he found quite a few signatures for decent concentrations of Naquadah in certain locations around the planet. What was most intriguing, was that most of them sensor's findings seemed to be concentrated around a few locations in the United States. He decided to do a more detailed scan of those areas to get a better understand of what they had.

In Washington state there seemed to be a Goa'uld present with ample advance small arms and a few other choice pieces of Goa'uld technology. That was interesting because as far as Pelops knew there was no Goa'uld present on the planet. That did seem to coincide with what his sensors were telling him, as this specific Goa'uld seemed to be keeping a very low profile, with only a few dozen human servants in a fortified compound. He would have to deal with this false-god sometime soon, but it was not as important as where the other Naquadah sources where located.

The largest concentration was located under what was called Cheyenne Mountain Complex, a US Military Installation, and a more detailed scan indicated it housed a Chappa'ai deep underground. The most worrying part was that since his ship had taken orbit over the planet it had detected the activation of the gate, meaning that the US military was actively using the gate. This meant that all of his plans that he had been building up in his mind about slowly introducing and advancing technology over many decades was going to have to be significantly moved forward.

The other largest concentration seemed to be from Area 51 which made sense if the US was operating a program using the Chappa'ai. He was going to have to infiltrate one of the bases and download the information they have, and see what they were truly up to; but that will have to come after he has established himself here on this Earth. He knew there was probably more Goa'uld tech lying around the planet, but unless it was large enough, or in large enough quantities, he was not going to detect it without a thorough detailed sensor scan; and that was not even including the fact that some of the tech may be passively or actively shielded from scans.

However he did detect a Chappa'ai buried in the ice in Antarctic, not really sure why a gate was there, but it was not really important to him as his sensors also told him it seemed to be out of power as well. He may decide that it is worth recovering in the future, but it would most likely be a decently large operation and possibly visible to the various super powers on Earth.

All this information was very startling to him as it completely blew away what he was expecting to find here. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that it would be nearly identical to what his Earth was, at least on the surface. It may have been slightly ahead technology wise, however that could be explained away by rapid development in the years since he had left his own Earth. But the icing on the cake was that the US was operating a Chappa'ai and probably has only be doing so for a small amount of time, otherwise the planet should have been drastically different.

Would it not be ironic if it was the US who had killed Ra and not another Goa'uld. The thought brought a smile to his face at the absurdity of the idea. Deciding that he will not be able to make any new plans till he has figured out the magical situation on the planet, he moved away from his station and gave commands to the bridge staff. "Inform me if there is any changes on the long range sensors or anything else of note, I will be on the surface of the planet. Insure that you are not detected!" he said just before leaving the bridge to get on a Cargo Ship.

Activating the cloak before leaving the hangar bay, he left the ship behind with just four personal guards. He thought it was a truly majestic sight seeing Earth from up here in high orbit. Deciding that it would be best to choose a secluded island in the Pacific far away from prying eyes, he engaged the ship's engine. Travelling through the atmosphere was uneventful as they travelled slow enough to not create large adverse weather effects. He set his ship down on an island hundreds of kilometers from the nearest other person, a perfect location for him to perform the quick ritual he need to do.

The location ritual did not require anything extreme, just a map, an active connection to the location you want to search, and a potion that contained specific ingredients that correlated with what he was searching for. After the map was placed down on the ground and the potion poured over the top being absorbed into the spelled material, he started to chant the spell that activated the ritual. It was fairly quick only taking about thirty seconds to perform, but it was still a slight magical drain on him as it was a planet wide search.

Quickly the map changed to show the ambient magic present on the planet and the concentrations that occurred around some of the ley line intersections. However there was no large concentrations that would be associate with magic users, in communities or otherwise. This left him feeling both extremely relieved that he would not be bothered by the Wizarding world and sad that is seemed that magic had not flourished here as it did on his Earth.

With these thoughts in mind he and his guard returned to the Cargo Ship and made their way back to his flagship. He needed to spend some time so that he could plan out how he was going to approach this Earth that is entirely not he was expecting. It was interesting what he had found, but also left him worried that he may be too late to save the planet from possible destruction if he did not act soon. However at the same time, if he introduced technology too quickly he would more than likely be responsible for the destruction of the planet he was trying to protect. He was still deep in thought as the Cargo Ship entered his flagship.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _Someone asked me a good question that I didn't even really think about when I was writing about VI or AI and that was, that people might not have the same definition or even know what the difference between the two are. So here is my understanding and what they will be in the story._

 _ **VI:**_

 _Are only very sophisticated computer programs designed in imitate human interactions through advance programming. They generally have very limited capabilities to program themselves, IF at all. However they can learn from past experience to an extent. With proper programming and safeguards they could never become a Skynet type system._

 _ **AI:**_

 _Are self learning and self programming systems. Generally they can even learn just by interacting with itself. These even with proper protocols and safeguards could possibly lead to things such as Skynet. As Elon Musk says it very arrogant to assume a super intelligence would not be able to think of a solution or work around for all the safeguards we install in them._

 _ **Speeds of the Scout Frigate:**_

 _For those who were wondering the Scout Frigate is about 60-75% as fast as the Prometheus (Earth's first ship in SG1), and significantly slower than what the Daedalus class could achieve. With the Scouts current speed it would take over 35 months to get to the Pegasus Galaxy if my math was done right._

 _ **Gates in the Milky Way:**_

 _So I really wanted to have a more concrete number on how many there were, so I made the final decision after some extensive research. The surprising thing is that the estimate of 10-20k seemed to be lower than quite a few others who had tried to determine the number in the past with information from the series._

 _ **Harry's Domain:**_

 _So in this chapter I laid out Harry's domain more to give a better idea of the galaxy situation. But to put it into more detail imagine that the Orion arm was North of the Galactic Centre. Moving to the left or east of Earth would be the direction of Nirrti's domain and the now mostly uncontrolled region which used to belong to Ra. This spans about 3500 Light years. East of that area by approximately 1500 light years you will find the massive binary star system Harry encountered in this chapter that is dead centre of his domain. The star which is based on the real stars VV Cephei and is located in about the same spot in the story as in real life._

 _Moving on the Galactic Plane East_

 _Earth - Free Space (Nirrti's Domain and S-1 found here) - Harry's Domain (VV Cephei in centre)_

 _South and West of Earth is free space that is being encroached on by many Goa'uld fighting over parts of Ra's former domain, mainly that of Apophis who has made a few staging grounds closer to Earth's region of space hoping to secure the entire area for himself and Heru'ur trying to capture all of his father's former domain. South of Harry's domain is where Cronus's large domain is located. However Cronus has not encroached on Harry's or Pelops area in centuries._

 _North of both Earth and Harry's domain is open space that contains fewer minor Goa'uld than if you went closer to the centre of the Galaxy, but still very much present. That also does not mean that there may not be any hidden Goa'uld threats lurking out there and would make a possible area of expansion._

 _His total domain size is about 2-3% of the galaxy. Containing aprox 3 billion stars and 10 billions planets. It's key to remember there are about 350 billion stars in the galaxy. It is expanding and if he connect S-1 to his domain it will more than double in size._

 _ **Final Note:**_

 _Unfortunately I have finals coming up and that was part of the reason I pushed myself to get this chapter out early because I most likely will not be able to get a chapter out tell late April or early may. Hopefully it will be sooner but I want to give some realistic projections so that you all have a decent ETA. Leave a review and if you have major questions or suggestions hit me up with a message._


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Author:_**

 _Life really can get in the way of writing sometimes. If I did not respond to your review and you still have a question hit me up with a PM. I try very hard to make sure that I read all of the reviews and reply to all of the questions that would not spoil too much future plot. Keep the reviews coming I love them and you the readers! Also 100k words party! So I started with the goal of writing about 10k words a month for this story and at the start of month 5 I am at 100k so I feel I have kept to that goal and exceeded it. That being said I plan to continue to exceed the goal whenever possible._

 ** _The Story:_**

 _Some people were worried that I will be spending too much time on Earth, or even have Harry take over Earth in this story, so I hopefully cleared up some of those worries in this chapter. However Harry will be spending most of this chapter and will spend a portion of some of the future chapters on Earth too. This will mostly happen early as there is not that much going on in the Galaxy as Goa'uld war-machines are getting started and the SGC is getting off the ground. On another topic what is presented here in this chapter will most likely be the extent of detail or specifics I will go into related to themes of a sexual nature to try and keep the Teen rating._

 ** _The Chapter:_**

 _Man, my outline for this chapter when I blew it up into more detail ended up being far larger than I expected and therefore some of the things I was expecting to include in this chapter did not fit. That include once again no real interaction with SGC. I am hoping that their official introduction to each other will happen by the end of chapter 9. That was also one of the reasons I was planning to do a double chapter release, but life got in the way preventing me from finishing chapter 9 too._

Thanks to Pheonixtears28 for BETAing.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Harry walked aimlessly from the cargo hangar through one of the hallways on his flag ship. The situation on Earth was really the only thing on his mind, as he was hesitating on what he should do. Deciding that he need to take a break from thinking about it, he walked to the Chappa'ai room on the ship. The walk was fairly uneventful, hardly running into anyone, as ship internal security was mainly facilitated via sensors. However that did not mean that there was no randomized patrols, just that they were not very frequent.

The doorway to the Chappa'ai room did have a permanent stationed guard to protect the room and possibly from anything that comes through the gate when it was in active mode. The gate was set on two arms that would allow for the gate to sink into the wall with an solid centre ring to prevent a wormhole from establishing. This was so that it did not become a huge security risk to keep in on board, and to also prevent it from interfering with any gates that may be on a planet the ship was orbiting.

If anyone needed to connect to the ship, they could always send a subspace signal to have the gate brought into active mode so that they could connect. As he entered the room the gate was receding from the wall, obviously Jarvis had taken control without him asking, as he had not given the command via the neural interface. Walking to the dialling device he dialled Argensis and walked through to the now standardized experience of a Chappa'ai facility.

Sending a message to Ana, and Ishta asking if they would like to join him for a meal, he made his way through security to the ring platform and transported to the temple. Along the way he was acknowledged with 'my lords' and other honorifics people seemed to apply to him. It was nice seeing that the instinctive fear of the Goa'uld that had infected all of these people, was being slowly whittled away as he acted as a half decent person. It was awesome to observe it in action and knocked him out of the melancholy that he had been clouding his thought for the last dozen or so minutes.

For some reason the Wizarding world not being on Earth was affecting him more than he thought it would have. While sure he did not have many good memories from there, even including Tom's, Hogwarts was still both of their first real home and that did seem to mean something, even if he did not want to acknowledge it. Getting to the dining room, he sent a message to Gelon asking him to meet him in a few hours for a later meeting for day, as he had a few things to discuss with him.

Walking into the room, he once again found both of the ladies enjoying a drink and chatting together. However this time they were both wearing beautiful dresses, more so than usual. While Ana could be found in a dress often, it was unusual for Ishta as she preferred more practical clothes she could do battle in if necessary. That had been changing slowly here, as the need for such active wear was extremely limited, with all the protection put in place, and previous physical infractions that would have been ignored or swept under the rug, no longer were being done so. Something that the more traditional Jaffa had been complaining incessantly about, thank Merlin he had filters in place before those complaints reached him.

As soon as he entered the room, both Ana and Ishta got up with Ishta approaching him first and giving him and deep kiss, as they had not been able to see each other in nearly a month. Once the scorching kiss with Ishta was over, Ana quickly walked up to him, seemingly not wanting to lose her nerve, and pulled him into another searing kiss. He was surprised at first, but that did not stop him from returning the kiss. It was far more passionate than any he remembered Pelops sharing with Ana in the past.

"Ah hello." he said a bit lamely while he was still thinking about what had just happened. "I would ask, but I think I already know the answer." While sure he was not that experienced in these matters, he was not stupid, and it was plain from Ishta's look that she was not angry with Ana's actions, if anything she was pleased. Which more than likely meant that they had come to some agreement to allow both to engage in a relationship with him. This was not something he had expected, even if he had secretly been throwing the idea, cough fantasy, around in his head for a while as his feelings for both developed and grew.

"Excellent. It is good you understand." Ishta said matter of factly as they all sat down at the table. The food appeared before them and was a full course meal of different foods from all over Europe, some of which the ladies had never tried before. He could see their eyes light up as they looked at the different dishes. An endearing fact about Ana was that she was a bit of a foodie, especially for deserts. As they were digging in, Ishta lead the conversation by asking "Now why have you returned so soon, we did not expect you back for few days yet?"

Pondering how to answer the question, he came to a decision to open up a bit more with them seeing their relationship was moving along in a more intimate direction. "What I found on the planet of the Tau'ri, Earth, had a few surprises I was not expecting, and it may throw some of my plans into disarray." he replied calmly as he got his thoughts in order. It was funny how much a simple question was helping him do just that, he must have really needed that hard reset he got from those kisses earlier.

"The Tau'ri planet.., Earth.., you have mentioned this place many times before. What is there that draws your attention?" asked Ana, taking more intuitive in the conversation. He was glad to see she was coming more out of her timid shell she sometime put on around him. He wanted her to be a bit more of the fierce woman he gets glimpses of when she is performing her duties and doesn't know he is looking. She was similar to Ishta in that respect, but showed it far less around him. Whoa.. it seemed he may have a type of personality in woman that he finds attractive.

Putting his thoughts back on track so that he could give a real answer to the question on hand. "I have no desire to conquer them, far too much work, and I see them as future trading partners rather then members of my Empire. The reason for their importance as a trading partner is because they can offer some unique things to the Empire that we can not get anywhere else." he said before taking a pause for a sip of his wine. "There are nearly six billion people who live there, and while that is important, it is more of a multiplier of the true reasons Earth is valuable. There are so many cultural objects and works that they can offer to us, such as this meal tonight. Almost all of these dishes were developed on Earth" he said to Ana's ever widening eyes.

"Truly?" Ana asked while looking at the remaining dishes on the table. He could see as ideas went through her head about some of the things that may be found on Earth. He did not have to imagine that most of those were about food and deserts.

"Yes, I have spent some time there and learnt much while I observed the people." he said bending the truth a bit. "It is not just the food though, it's the novels, films, stories, paintings. Entertainment and knowledge plain and simple. These all come from this large diverse population that makes a melting pot that churns out so many quality works that it would make the few you find in the rest of the Galaxy pale in comparison." he waxed as he got a bit caught up in describing Earth to them. "It is the diversity and the sure size of the population that also makes it far too difficult to even bother trying to rule over, and if I used too much force, it would only destroy the very reason we would want the planet in the first place." he finished explaining some of his motivations for valuing Earth.

"So what is the issue then? It sounds like all you must do is start to trade with these people." Ishta said as she cut right to the heart of the problem. It seemed that she had noticed that he was not on the top of his game and that something had been worrying him. It only made him feel that much more for her, and showed that she was really paying attention to him, to be able to pick up on his mood.

"The issue is that while many Goa'uld may know the symbols to the gate of the Tau'ri, most thought the Chappa'ai there as inaccessible and therefore do not know the status of the planet as I do." he started explaining. "However when I arrived on the planet, I found that the Tau'ri had recently started using their Chappa'ai and that will definitely bring them to the attention of the other Goa'uld to Earth. They will quickly become a target for retribution if I know them at all, and that is the crux of the issue. If I allow for the planet to be invaded by a Goa'uld, as they are not able to defend themselves yet, the very reason they are valuable will go up in flames." he said as finished unloading his burdens onto his dinner companions.

"As you have said before, you cannot do everything, so why are you worried about something what may not even happen if you won't be able to prevent it? And if you do build a relationship with them you may choose that the gains are greater than the losses you would take protecting them." Ishta said bluntly. Sometimes he forgets that she was a high priestess in the past, even if she stole away some babies from her so called god. It was a simple question and it resonated well with him. This was not his Earth and he could only do some much to protect them. Argensis will always be his priority and he would not compromise his home for an Earth that he really did not owe anything. That being said, it did not mean he would not try with the limited resources he could manage to spare.

"Thank you, both of you. You helped me sort out something that had been bothering me, and that was probably part of the reason I sought you two out." he said lightly as the excitement of having found an fairly unchanged Earth returned to him. He was going to avoid babysitting Earth to the best of his ability if able. Putting possible future issues to the side, they finished the meal discussing other light issues, as Ana gave both of them a highlight of what had been happening around the city while he was gone. Once the meal was done he again received a kiss from both before heading to his office to chat with Gelon.

He had only been sitting behind his desk for ten minutes when Gelon walked in, obviously having rushed. "My lord, I apologize for being tardy, but I was just helping my wife put my newest down to sleep." Gelon said while taking his customary chair across from him. He had totally forgot that Gelon's wife had been expecting and it seemed that he had failed to really keep up with his servant, who was also quickly becoming a friend.

Thinking along these lines and deciding to start fixing the issue he started their meeting. "Speaking of your family. You have been my First Prime and Military Governor for nearly a year now and I still have not met your family, that needs to be rectified. You should bring them to the temple tomorrow, if they are able, before I return to my flagship." he commented as Gelon's face lit up as he took an interest in his family.

"Of course my lord! They would be honoured to meet you. I hope you do not mind but I have told my wife and children much about you and working here." Gelon answered his excitement clear in his eyes but his professionalism still ever present. "Nothing sensitive my lord, just general information." he said having realized his comment could have been taken the wrong way.

"Nothing to worry about Gelon, as long as you have followed any secrecy protocols you may share your work with your family." he said trying to relieve Gelon's unfounded fears.

"Of course my lord. I would never share any secrets, even with my family." stated Gelon seriously.

"Then let us commence with our quick meeting, and I will enjoy meeting your family tomorrow morning." he said getting their meeting started. "First thing is that I have decided on the official name for my personal guard and they will be called the Phoenix Guard" he said as they moved onto the rest of what needed to be covered.

Their meeting was just a quick update on what had happened in the month he was away and Gelon's assurances that construction was just starting on the Orbital Construction Yard. He also had Gelon send the third Scout to Earth, which would only take 2 days to arrive, and to keep the fourth here in reserve till the fifth was built and then send it also. The defensive satellites were also deployed according to their plans, as they needed nearly 30 more to have the bare minimum at each one of the occupied planets. Gelon had also deployed ten thousand of his forces to S-1 to assist in construction of the new fortress and to act as it's garrison contingent when finished.

Once the meeting was done he returned to his chambers where he entered his manor trunk to craft a few gifts for Gelon's family. He wanted to do this as a bit of an apology and to offer a bit more protection to Gelon's family. The first thing he made was actually a simple enchanted amulet that was in the shape of his symbol, done in black with gold accents. The purpose of the amulet was to act as a protective ward to curve projectiles of all types away from the wearer. A simple but fairly effective defence against getting shot, and once activated, or when a threat is detected the wearer will be automatically port-keyed to the temple guard house.

With that done he decided to retire to his bed in his chamber to get a bit of sleep before his meeting tomorrow. He was lying down and about to fall asleep when he felt Ishta's presence enter the room through the main door. As he opened his eyes he heard some sort of cloth fall to the ground and was greeted by Ishta in all her naked glory. Giving a thanks to Merlin that he had done the ritual to improve his eyes as he took in all the details in the fairly dark room. Ishta quickly slid into the bed beside him and snuggled up to him. He was also naked as he could not understand how someone could sleep constricted by clothes, even just underwear.

Deciding to not get right the point he asked "How did you know I had gone to bed?" being the only other thing that popped into his mind as he thought of something to ask.

With a small chuckle Ishta answered "I asked one of the house elves to inform me when you had retired to bed for the night." she answered coyly. "They seemed awful excited about the prospects of us sharing the bed for the night." she commented to him, as he groaned at everyone's obvious impatience with his slow pace in moving his relationships along.

"I meant to confirm earlier, but you and Ana have agreed to both pursue a relationship with me?" he asked a little hesitant not quite knowing how she would answer and not wanting to entirely ruin the mood.

"It seemed logical that you would have many partners and I knew that both you and Ana had feelings for each other, even if both of you stubbornly ignored them." Ishta said with a bit of annoyance in her voice at their apparent obtuseness. "So I took action and approached Ana about her sharing you with myself and anyone else in the future that you bring into our relationship." she said while swinging herself over to be straddling him just above his waist.

"So you felt I would take on more than one sexual partner at a time?" he asked her as he lowered his hands to her hips.

"Of course." she said as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Someone of your power would not easily settle for only one woman." she said having no idea that he probably would have been fine with doing just that had she asked him to. She moved her face back to his to give him a kiss, but not before getting in a last word "But I will be the first and that will still mean something." she said as she slid her hips back.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning his mood had drastically improved from the day before. It's funny what sleeping with a beautiful woman will do to your outlook on the coming day. Looking beside him he noticed Ishta still soundly asleep, it seemed his magically enhanced stamina far outstripped that of a Jaffa warrior.

Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek noticing how cute she looks with he hair all messy and not controlled in her normal braid. Carefully getting up from the bed he used magic to instantly dress himself in his everyday Basilisk wear. Walking quietly from the room so he would not wake his sleeping beauty, he moved to the throne room as he wanted to perform something impressive with his magic before Gelon's family showed up and he had the perfect idea in mind. So what if he wanted to make a good impression, he was only human after all.

That thought brought him to a halt just before entering the throne rooms. Was he actually still human? He knew that he now had both his body and the Goa'uld symbiotes' body, which was now acting as an additional organ for him; but was he still enough human to count or did it only matter what made up his ego? Even if that was clogged full of Goa'uld memories, he was still 'him'. Eh who really cares, it was not that important to him, only for the fact it may be an interesting intellectual debate topic for a good conversation.

With his good mood recovered he started to think of what he wanted to do. When he had came to Hogwarts, besides the initial grand view that all first years were treated to as they traveled on the boats, it was when he entered the Great Hall and saw the enchanted roof that he was truly mesmerized. Therefore he wanted to also put something equally as cool here in his throne room for those who came to see him. However unlike the roof of the great hall in Hogwarts, he wanted his to be unique and offer glimpse of some truly awe inspiring sights.

The enchantment was fairly complex, but he knew how to do it as it was contained in one of the books he had acquired before leaving. There was little knowledge that was not already lost from the Wizarding world, that he had not brought with him and with his Library Index Stone it was much easier to access said knowledge. Drawing forth a compiled book with all the information he needed about the enchanted roof, he quickly set to work.

The first step was to decide what pictures or scenes he wanted it to be enchanted with. Deciding that he wanted to be able to change it in the future he added in a control matrix for more finite control, unlike the one in Hogwarts. The first image that came to his mind was that of the binary star system he had just recently visited. He also chose, a thundering sky, skies from various planets he had visited, a few nebulas, a black hole and even a few scenes he imagined from fictional universes. They were set to change periodicity and even sometimes when someone is concentrating on them for additional awe factor.

It ended up being a bit more complicated than he imagined and only just got finished and himself seated before Gelon walked in with his family. Gelon was accompanied by his wife who was carrying their new baby, and their two other children, a small boy of about 4 and a young girl just shy of being ten. They had only taken a few steps before their gazes were drawn to the roof which was showing the two binary stars in all their glory.

"Wow." exclaimed the young girl who was staring wide-eyed at the enchantment.

"I am glad you like it." he said drawing their gazes back to him. "It is nice to finally get to meet Gelon's family. While Gelon has spoken of you all often in the passing with pride, I felt it was time to finally meet his family for myself." he said with a smile on his face as he examined all those before him. Gelon's wife was a far more demure and cute compared to the strong beauty of Ishta and was a strong contrast to Gelon's solid commanding presence. The young boy was a clear spitting imagine of his father and was clearly going to grow up to be strong like him.

It was the daughter who drew most of his attention as she was inquisitively looking everywhere with questions just ready to burst out of her. She kind of reminded him a bit of Hermione when she had entered Hogwarts and its classes for the first time. It was then the young girls eyes landed on him and the question that was on the tip of her lips just burst out "Can you show me your magic?!" she exclaimed with excitement having taken over her decorum.

"Melina!" scolded the young girl's mother sternly. Gelon on the other had seemed to realize that he would not care about the abrupt question or lack of decorum, especially from someone so young.

"Here, take this." he said as he held out his empty hand to Melina, were a small ice butterfly start to form quickly in front of everyone's eyes. He also made sure that it would not melt or loose its shape for years to come, so that Melina would have a nice reminder of this meeting. "It is not a problem, and it is always good when the younger generation are more inquisitive and are always asking questions to expand their knowledge." he said to trying to pacify Gelon's wife.

"Thank you my lord. I know she will cherish the gift." Gelon said as he took in his daughter who was engrossed in her new gift. "I apologize for my daughter's rudeness, but it is not often she was able to get out to socialize before the recent changes." he finished looking at her with a smile obviously not to worried about him being upset. It seemed that his relationship with Gelon had improved more than he had realized if he had come to know him well enough by now.

"Well that was just something small. I actually prepared a few gifts for your family to help ensure their safety in the future." he said as he pulled out the amulets for Gelon's wife and three children. "These will help protect them from most projectiles and if they are ever in danger, they will be taken by my magic and teleported here to my temple." he said explaining their function as he handed them over to Gelon to give to each of his family members. "They cannot be taken off by anyone but the wearer and should give Gelon a little more assurance of his family's safety when I have him running all over the Galaxy dealing with my problems." he said with a smile and a chuckle to Gelon's wife.

"My lord I thank you of behalf of my family." Gelon's wife said quietly as Gelon had gotten down on his knees to place an amulet around his little sons neck. Once Gelon got up, he gave a nod in confirmation to him in thanks for the gifts to his family. Letting him know that it meant much to him, all without words, not that his passive legilimency didn't pick up some of his projected thoughts.

"It is my pleasure and I enjoy seeing those who serve me well prospering and happy." he said honestly. He truly did think this way and would most certainly protect those who serve him well. "You have an amazing family here." he told Gelon who beamed in pride. They ended but having a decent conversation before he told them he must be off and headed to the Chappa'ai facility. Before he left however he gave Melina a few books that he had from Earth that he had not given out yet to the wider populous and told Gelon to give them a private tour of the Temple and its more secured areas. He was still holding off from releasing his vast hoard of items from his Earth till he was sure of what existed already here on this Earth. It would not due for people from Earth to come here and start asking some questions he would rather not have to answer or even better yet, ever asked.

Once he had made his way through the security at the Chappa'ai facility, that even he was subjected to, he went to the dialling device to dial his flagship. Before he could do so he had to send a signal via his Armband to his flagship to actually active that gate to receive his wormhole. Once done he dialled the gate and entered the portal for his usual spiritual spa provided courtesy of Chappa'ai travel for all wizards. He had asked Ana and she had said she never experienced what he does when he uses the gate and has heard of no one else experiencing it either.

Walking through the gate on his flagship, far more relaxed than usual, he was confronted by the similar protections one would find in the reception area of his Chappa'ai facilities. He was not willing to make a huge security hole in his ship without some precautions. What would have happened if say someone had dialled in just before him on some extremely off chance? It was the small things like that, that the Goa'uld regularly ignore to their own detriment. Not that they didn't ignore the big things too, but he stood by his point. There were few Goa'uld he thought that actually had brains and none of them were in his corner of the Galaxy.

Deciding that he would need some time to examine the sensor readings again he went to the bridge. He also had his flagship launch a standard Intelligence Satellite to be stationed permanently over Earth. Finding the usually quad of bridge staff present he went to his personal station. When he had examined the data the first time he had found that there was a Goa'uld here on Earth and he felt that this would make a great first move for dealing with the planet. He wanted to set up his Earth operations somewhere in the US, probably close to where the Chappa'ai was being used because it would offer the most flexibility whilst still being structured well.

With that in mind he could gain some valuable information about this Earth from the Goa'uld and remove a possible future risk to his plans on Earth. Ordering a squad of his personal guard to meet him the cargo hold he walked to an internal ring platform to transport himself there. With his twelve guards in tow he launched his cloaked ship towards Washington state.

* * *

Setesh, or as he now preferred to be know as Seth, lounged on his golden throne in his small antechamber of his fortified manor. Currently two of his female thralls were messaging his legs and feet with those ingenious scenting oils the humans had come up with since the Goa'uld had abandoned the planet. Sitting there is his silk boxers and house coat he basked in the pleasure he was feeling and he would not have changed it for anything. It was part of the reason he had chosen to not bother attempting to build a craft to leave the planet. Or to find the Chappa'ai. It definitely had nothing to do with the huge bounty on his head.

All it took was a simple application of Nish'ta and he was living in splendour till he needed a change of scenery. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump that was heard from outside the manor. Looking to a guard who was posted in the room he finally spoke. "See what has transpired, and report back immediately." he said in the typical Goa'uld deep voice and flashed his eyes for effect.

The guard quickly left the room, were shortly after he started to hear gunfire from the back of the manor. The loud chang chang of the 50 cals were easily heard from the start of the gun fire, but quickly silenced. Assuming that who ever had intruded had been dealt with he relaxed back into his throne. That idea was quickly dispelled when one of his guards rushed back into the room.

"Lord Seth, we have been attacked by men in black and gold armour that are shrugging off our weapons fire. Nothing we do slows them down!" the guard exclaimed in fright as an explosion outside shook the room.

Getting up from his throne he grabbed his trench coat from the side and walked to the centre of the room where the ring platform was hidden. "I order you all to defend our haven and prevent these invaders from getting to this room and defiling our sanctuary." he commanded. As he watched the last person leave the room he activated the ring transporters to its typical whoosh whoosh.

Arriving in the lit secure room that leads to his escape tunnel, he started to unseal the door. Had he not been in such a hurry he may have felt the presence of a Goa'uld nearby, however it was not till he moved through the door did that the presence smacked him in the face, literally. Falling back into the secure ring room he fell to the ground and grabbed his nose where he had been hit and was pouring blood.

Looking down on him from the doorway was a human host of a Goa'uld who looked to be in his prime wearing a dark green suit or armour made out of some scaled animal skin. "It took you long enough to run like the scared rabbit we both know you to be Setesh." said the Goa'uld as he walked into the room. "It is all right you will be useful to me in your last moments regardless of your tardiness."

The Goa'uld thrust out his arm which caused him to be lifted off the floor and to look the man straight in the unnervingly deep emerald green eyes. He was trying to wail and scream, but no matter how much he tried no sound would come out of his mouth. The last thing he remembered after looking into the man's green eyes was a searing pain in his head before the world went black.

* * *

Harry looked down at the host of Seth who had quickly expired after the Goa'uld inside had died. He didn't let himself feel bad about something that was mostly out of his control. It seemed that the man had been Seth's host for one to many centuries.

Knowing Seth as well as Pelops did, it was easy to deduce that as soon as Seth felt that his compound was lost he would try to escape. It was only a matter of doing a more detailed scan of the surrounding area to quickly find the second ring platform in a underground tunnel. Once he transported himself there with magic it was only a matter of waiting for his guard to commence their attack and catch the fleeing Goa'uld.

So there he waited all so that he could mind shred another Goa'uld's mind, adding Seth's defeat to his growing mantle of monsters destroyed in this way. He had only taken some basic knowledge from Seth, mostly about what he had been doing on Earth and the most recent events so it did not take long to sort. The most interesting tidbit from Seth's memories was the he had been, for the past few thousand years, collecting all of the Goa'uld tech that he could find lying around Earth. It seemed that he had accumulated quite the horde if Seth's memories were anything to go by, however most of it was just small arms and minor old technology. Besides Seth's Kara'kesh and the Rings he did not have anything else of significance.

Walking to the rings he activated them and found himself in a small chamber with an atrocious golden throne that was so infused with mostly glass jewels that it just looked outlandishly tacky. His guards where bringing in the unconscious disciples of Seth into the room, and there was already twenty lying on the floor.

"My lord the compound is secure." reported one of his guards. "Unfortunately there was a single casualty amongst the thralls, when one attempted to use explosives in a suicide attack on one of the Phoenix Guards." the guard informed him. He had ordered them to take the thralls alive if possible and only use their stun pistols for this quick battle.

"We can not always anticipate what will happen once action commences. It is good at least that the guard was not injured in the explosion and only a single thrall died." he said to make sure they guard did no blame himself to much for thrall's death. Not that he thought that the guard would be all that broken up by the death of a single person; but more because of the guard's perceived failure to succeed in carrying out one of his orders. "Make sure that you have the guards load the cargo ship with all the Goa'uld technology here as well as the Tau'ri weapons. Leave the gold and other valuables." he commanded as he walked through the compound to the cloaked cargo ship parked on the back lawn.

Thankfully there would be little evidence once his guards removed the Goa'uld tech throughout the compound. He had been worried that Seth had been here to do something beyond just trying to live in affluence. But it seemed he was quite all right with living in obscurity if it meant that he would not have to deal with the occasional Ash'rak or bounty hunter coming after him.

It took nearly four hours for the Phoenix guard to finish dismantling the rings and loading all the Goa'uld tech into the cargo ship and thankfully it was not any later. It seemed that the explosion that had taken place early had not been missed by the surrounding authorities as it seemed a few police or federal agent vehicles had pulled up outside the compound and seemed to be setting up some sort of command centre.

Taking the pilots seat he used the ships sensors one last time to ensure they had gotten all the tech and then ensured that the cloak was still engaged and operating at 100%. Once done he took off and imagined that he was leaving behind a thoroughly confused set of federal agents and recently deprogrammed thralls. Taking his ship out of the atmosphere to his flagship, he decided that it was time to finally make some concrete plans about what he needs to do next on Earth.

Moving to his private chamber to access the Ha'tak's far more powerful sensors, he started to get more details about the facility that the Americans were using the operate the Chappa'ai out of. It would seem that he will need to infiltrate it some time in the future to gain access to their computer systems and to get a handle on what exactly they were doing down there. It was too deep in the mountain to get any detailed scans beyond that there were ample Naquadah signals and the Chappa'ai.

Interestingly he did not detect a Dialling Device and it seemed that the Americans had built themselves one from some basic computers if they were operating the gate. Which was actually quite impressive with the current level of technology on Earth, but also meant that this facility probably cost a huge amount just to keep the lights on and power the gate. However these things would have to wait, and it would seem that he would at least have a few years if the size of the Americans operation was anything to go by before Goa'uld started descending on the planet with it destruction in mind. Or knowing what his shitty relatives thought of the 'Yanks' it might be more realistic to say a few months.

Deciding the first order of business will be setting up his James Evans identity on this Earth that the goblins had provided for him. It should not be all that hard as he was provided with all the correct documentation that would prove that he was in fact James Evans. An orphan born to an old and rich family in Britain that had recently come into his inheritance. He would also need some starting capital if he was going to make any changes on any large scale without competently destabilizing the planet's governments and economy.

The entire goal of his being here on Earth was to uplift the technology in certain areas a bit that he felt were lagging far behind the rest of the Galaxy. He also wanted to help rectify certain deficiencies that Earth had, such as clean fresh drinking water for cheap worldwide. It was a simple change, but it would have huge effects, hopefully mostly positive. However he had to go about introducing these changes in a way that it did not put the planet at risk or in a way that damages what he values about Earth

Therefore that was why he would not be introducing any of his tech, but was going to only be using very basic examples of technological principles. Many of the plans for tech he was going to use were things that the people of the Fallout World, where he hand landed in this reality, had developed in the past. Augmenting that with a bit of knowledge from the Goa'uld would really help Earth start the next great technological revolution. Most importantly it would put them on the track of reliable, clean, and powerful energy sources in the shape of basic plasma fusion reactors.

Earth was so close to a 'eureka' moment in the field of fusion power generation for nearly half a century since the idea had been introduced. He was only going to give the planet that nudge to make the tech a reality sooner than it would have normally. But he was getting ahead of himself as he had not even set up his identity yet. With that in mind he set out and boarded one of the cargo ships. He informed his guards that he would be on the planet and told the bridge to inform him of anything new being picked up on the sensors.

His first goal was Switzerland, where he was going to both establish himself and gain some capital to work with. It did not take long for him to find a clearing where he was able to park his ship cloaked and out of the way. Before he exited the ship and started to set up his Earth identity there was one extremely important piece of magic he was going to need to perform first.

He was going to perform magic that was closely related to the Fidelius charm, as it was almost correct in saying that it was the Fidelius charm for information. Tom had learnt this variant when he was working for the Unspeakables and he had modified it slightly for his use today. The result of the charm was to make it so that a person would not be able to make the connection between two objects or people without being let in on the 'secret'. The reason that it was not that popular, was that it anyone who knew of the secret before it was cast would also be a 'secret keeper' for the information able to tell anyone. Combined with the fact that the secret could get out if the keeper was changed or died, made it fairly unpopular.

For him today it was going to be perfect, as no one knew that James Evans was also Harry Potter or Hariric, God of Magic and Destiny. Once he used the spell, unless he told a person, they could be staring proof in the face and not make the connection between his aliases. Obviously there were limits to the spell, but that should not be a problem for him with his magical reserves. After he finished casting the spell no one would be able to now make the connection between his Goa'uld persona and his new one he was using on Earth, unless he wanted them too.

Once he exited the ship he memorized the clearing and put a glamour on his armour to make it look like a tailored two button suit. It fit him well showing off his almost superhuman physique, he may have grown up wearing hand-me-downs, but that was no excuse him for not looking his best now. With one final check he disillusioned himself and took the air under his own power.

He had not had many opportunities to really let loose with his ability to fly, but he took that chance now. Sure he was not able to go quite as fast as on his Firebolt, but there was just something entirely different about the joy one gets when they are flying completely under their own control. He could only imagine that pilots when they finally got that solo flight that they would feel something close to what he was experiencing now.

Getting his bearings took him no time at all with the help of Jarvis and he had Jarvis direct him to the largest private banking establishment that dealt in large quantities of gold. He did not need extreme amounts capital to start of his tech businesses and he also did not want to crash the gold market, therefore he was only going to exchange just over a billion US dollars worth of gold bullion with the bank.

While that might not sound like a lot, it was a solid cube a bit over the size of him tall or a dozen loaded pallets of gold bars. That meant it was going take a bit of creative use of his magic to pull of this deposit without setting off the proverbial alarm bells. The amount of gold he was going to deposit was also far more than the world would produce normally in a year, this was also part of the reason he went with a private bank rather than a different institution.

The private bank would more than likely keep a hold of the gold and either take loans out against it or use it in exchanges with other banking institutes, rather than it seeing the light of day on the open market. This was doubly so for a Swiss bank as they loved to deal in gold and had been doing so for centuries and the term 'private banker' was a lawfully protected position here in Switzerland. It did not take him long to walk out of the bank with new account with over a billion dollars in it and an actual titanium credit card. It only took him prodigious use of the Confundus charm and the help of his house elves and he was set. He even had the start of a wonderful paper trail that he would be helpful in the near future.

When he exited the bank he saw across the avenue was a set of shops, one was advertising premium chocolates and was something he thought the girls would enjoy. When he went to open the door to the shop he noticed that the handle had deformed a bit under his grip. He had really forgotten that he was far stronger and he would need to watch his strength more often in the times when he was not being overly careful as he was with Ishta and Ana. It also had to do with things here on Earth not always being built to last as they were in his empire, and the material used as in this door handle were made to barely pass muster for daily use and nothing more.

After his huge purchase of chocolates was stored away via magic he decided that it was time to set down some foundations here on Earth. He had finally decided that he was going to set himself up primarily in the US as that was where the gate was being operated out of and where most of the Naquadah signals his sensors had picked up where coming from. Seeing as that he was going to set up a fairly public company, he would need to go about this the right way and that meant a trip to the US embassy here in Zurich.

Having Jarvis setup a meeting for himself with the ambassador, he quickly hailed a taxi and was on his way. Arriving at the Embassy was a process of presenting papers to just gain access to grounds, thankfully he had the Goblins provide him with full documentation, and most things were still stored on paper and not digitally yet. He had to wait for nearly an hour for his meeting, but that just allowed him to shore up his plans for moving forward and did not bother him in the slightest.

"Mr. Evans, the Ambassador is ready to see you now." the pleasant secretary said as she put down her phone.

Walking into the large office he found not the typical white old man he was expecting, but actually a woman in her late thirties or early forties. This was a pleasant surprise and would make the meeting more enjoyable for him. The woman stood up and walked around her desk to shake his hand as he entered the office.

"It is great to meet you Mr. Evans." greeted the Ambassador.

"Likewise?" he asked not knowing her name yet.

"I am Andrea Scott, and am the ambassador here to Switzerland from the US. Take a seat if you would." she said after introducing herself and waving to the seat at the desk. Once she sat down she continued. "My secretary has informed me you are looking to gain a Visa to work and live in the US, with the final goal to permanently move there? She also may have mentioned that you wish to start a business there with a substantial portion of your billion dollar fortune?" she asked. It did not take a genius to know what part of Jarvis' discussion with her secretary had gotten him this expedited and in person meeting with the Ambassador.

"That is correct. I am looking to move permanently to the US where I wish to start my company and finally move into longer term testing and manufacture of the various designs I currently hold." he said while trying to bait the good Ambassador along to possibly get a few of his other official needs done in the least amount of stops as possible.

"What areas of industry are you looking to move into and if you do mind me asking what designs are you wanting to start producing?" Andrea asked, her interest was obviously peaked. He was using his magic to give of a subtle trust me aura to all those surrounding him to help him move things along, as he did not want to have to use too many Confundus charms on official government personal.

"Well my company will be moving mainly into a few key sectors of computer technology, material refining, and energy production. It may sound ambitious, but the designs I currently have will make it achievable for me where others may have failed. Currently the main reason for possibly choosing the United States was their extremely progressive and helpful approach to anyone wanting to produce fusion reactor technology there." he said as Andrea's eyes got wide clearly understanding the implications of what his supposed technology would have.

"Are you saying you have a working and viable fusion reactor that you would want to build and test long term in the United States?" Andrea asked as she schooled her expression, but her obvious excitement was betrayed by her tone. To his nod she continued "Then I see no issue with helping you along with getting you Visa and fast tracking you to getting citizenship with the amazing United States of America. The only thing I will need is some paperwork with a Bank that would verify your capabilities to start a business in the US before we can get started." she said excitedly while she picked up her phone and dialled her secretary to cancel the rest of today's appointments.

He ended up leaving the Embassy with more than he expected to get when he had gone there today. He had a long term work VISA that would not even come close to expiring before his citizenship had been fast tracked. He had also had the permits for operating a energy testing facility in Colorado. He had chosen the area because it was close by to where they were operating the Chappa'ai out of and honestly is was a really nice place to live. The Rockies were always something that he had wanted to see and from what he had learned, the weather there was far closer to where he grew up in Britain than many of the other places he could have chosen in the US.

The only annoying thing was that he was going to have to take an airplane to the US so that he had a paper trail of him entering the country. However it did not take Jarvis much to charter a private plane that would take him directly to Colorado springs and have it charged to his new credit card. The plane ride was boring as he expected, but also was not lacking in luxury and if he had not been mistaken the beautiful Swiss flight attendant may have been propositioning him. He ignored her advances as he was still a bit too enamoured with the woman that he had just left at home today.

When he arrived in Colorado Springs he immediately went to the nice hotel downtown as he was doing that he had Jarvis start searching for a good local law firm that would be able to take care of his future growing legal needs. He did not want to have to go and get all the paperwork and file it for all the operations he was going to start. It was far easier to just have legal team take care of it all, and it ensured that he did not forget or miss something that would end of coming to bite him in the ass in the future. Sure he had a good understand of Wizarding law, but mundane law was a whole another beast altogether.

The second thing he did was send one of his Intelligence Drones to scan and monitor everything, and more importantly everyone that was going in and out of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. He had all those peoples sensor profiles added to his system so that if American squads went off-world and possibly encountered his forces, his people would be able to identify them easier and uses non-lethal options when available. He would have to personally go and check out the facility himself and set up a few more modes of surveillance. However he would do that after he had set-up and had his business going.

He ended up not going with either of the largest few firms, but with the one that had the best reputation according the Jarvis' recommendation. When he walked in for his scheduled appointment, he knew that he was going to be here almost all day and that he would probably be spending a lot of time here in the coming week as he set the foundation for his future business empire. It was all so that he could reap the benefits of having an Earth around while also not having to be a full-time babysitter; that was all he needed to remind himself of while he wades into to the hell that is a law office.

There was so much paperwork that he needed to sign over the three weeks he spent staying in his downtown hotel suite and visiting his new on retainer law firm. That being said he did finish up the sale for a large plot of land twenty miles outside of the city to set up his main testing and manufacturing locations. He also purchased a nice home that he was going to have his house elves upgrade for him on the outskirts of the city less than ten minutes from the American Chappa'ai facility.

Those three weeks were really productive as he had registered his business, Evans Enterprises, or E.E, internationally and it's subsidiaries Evans Metalworks, Evans Energy, and Evans Technology. He had a hiring firm brought on to start hiring people to fill out his company. As he was doing most things officially he was going to be extremely limited in who he could bring from off world, if anyone, to work in his business here on Earth. Therefore he needed ample local workers and expertise, this was part of the reason he was offered a local land tax break that he accepted.

However he did end up turning down the offers of subsidies and grants from the state and federal governments for the fusion reactor development. If he had accepted those, it would have opened up his company to additional internal scrutiny for only minor monetary gains. While sure it was important that his company turned a profit, it was not by any means the first or even second priority for him in founding this company. Therefore he would be able to make decisions that most other companies would be prevented in doing so, such as paying higher taxes than he could otherwise have gotten away with paying by exploiting loopholes and tax breaks.

He felt that it was important that wherever his company was involved, that it was also giving back to that community. He did not want Evans Enterprises to become some huge corporation that ended up exploiting its communities and consumers, he was looking to improve Earth, not pile more shit on.

He was really happy that he had spent the time to create and flesh out Jarvis before he had come to Earth. Jarvis had been instrumental in helping him setup his operations here on Earth, taking a lot of the work load onto himself without needing his input. He had even gotten compliments form his lawyers about Jarvis' timely manner in replying to requests with the correct information promptly.

While he was going to hire tons of employees, that did not mean that he would not be using House Elves and even some of the technology that he had access to help in the rapid development of some of his facilities. That was part of the reason he chose to purchase a large ranch and forested area that would offer a bit of isolation to develop beyond people's eyes. His industrial compound was nearly 40 sections or 40 sq mile blocks of land and had cost him just over a thirty million dollars.

He was going to have many different operations running in this compound, but most importantly he would have his 'test fusion reactors' that he was going to be 'testing' for a year before introducing their use in other locations. He was also planning on giving out the basis for the technology so that others could develop their own fusion reactors. The reason he was not even patenting his designs is that he wanted others to develop their own designs so that they would not be the exact same as his and not follow in his footsteps. Who knows it could be possible for someone to develop a better method than he currently had access to. However that would most likely be decades away, if ever.

The permits for the fusion reactors and some of his facilities were going to take almost four months to get. That did not mean construction could not be started or even finished, it just meant that he was not allowed to turn his facilities on till he got the permits. That meant he had some time to start up his other areas of business and also do a few other things he had been meaning to do while here on Earth.

The first thing he needed to do was set up the needed subsidiaries and what they were going to be focusing on. Interestingly enough it was actually difficult in choosing which things to introduce to Earth, as he had to both dumb them down, and ensure that they would not have any large negative implications he did not want. Therefore it took nearly the entire four months waiting for his permits in choosing and determining what he would be introducing to Earth to help kick start some tech sectors. However that was not the only thing he did during that time

He did not stay on Earth for the entire period either, as he had a Ring Transport installed in both his new Mansion, his new E.E compound and could use the gate to travel to Argensis. He also instructed Q to start building an underground storage facility with the help of the supplies brought with his Flagship. It would be slow going as using only the limited manufacturing capabilities of his flagship would mean that the storage facility would take years to finish at this rate. However that did not mean he did not gain access to some hidden storage space quite quickly as Q started building downwards.

Realizing he needed somewhere to house the employees that were quickly being hired, he rented a office building downtown for his corporate HQ, it was only temporary for now until he decides to build E.E's own somewhere. During these first few weeks before people and construction would start on his new compound he had the house elves out there laying all the foundation and doing the proper landscaping required before building could start. This would shave months off the start of construction and was easy for the elves to achieve with magic and some simple instructions.

For each of his subsidiaries it was important that he set out goals and targets for most of his divisions so that his involvement after setting them up could be minimal. That meant that he needed to plan out what each of his companies would be doing over the next few years and then allow his chosen managers and leaders to make his dreams and goals a reality.

For Evans Metalworks the role it would play was fairly straight forward. It would patent various alloys that he had 'developed', most of these are either ones the Goa'uld have had access to in the past or came from the Fallout world. With those patents in place, the company would then licence them out for 5% of revenue from the sales of the alloys to other companies to produce the metals themselves. Reducing the possibility of monopolies or people producing it illegally as the deal was really quite good. It would also allow for easier access and overall reduced price as there would be ample competition between sellers.

That did not mean Evans Metalworks would not sell the materials as well. He planned to utilize both off world sources and some on Earth for the raw materials to make these alloys. This was to allow for other companies to prosper and not take all of the vertical integration profits onto Evans Enterprise. For him to be able to bring in materials from off world, would required that his company purchase a few mines around the planet to act as fronts for the raw materials coming in. Obviously only materials found on Earth were going to be used in the alloys, limiting what he could introduce.

What was most difficult was choosing what to introduce as many of his alloys were discarded immediately as Earth did not have the elements present in large amounts to even think about producing them. The most prominent rejections were anything that contained Naquadah or Trinium as neither was found on Earth. What he did decide on, was an earlier version of his STC metal he uses to build most of his buildings, a superconducting material, a heat dissipating material and finally he introduced a super strong and durable thermal insulating gel that after setting would hold firm while still having a bit of give.

Each of these new materials were things that Earth was lacking in and was holding back other discoveries or developments as the materials to make people's ideas work did not exist yet on Earth. He was also hoping that these materials would be improved on soon and if there was one things that motivated people like none other, it was money.

Evans Energy was far simpler as it was going to utilize a fairly simple fusion reactor to start Earth in the direction of clean, and reliable energy production. This was going to be the start of cleaner energy for Earth and would take away their reliance of fossil fuels. This was going to be probably the largest impact he was going to have on Earth's economy from the start, and was part of the reason he was going to be fairly open about his 'testing phase' timetable; so that when he announces his expansion of his fusion reactors to other areas worldwide it would not come as such a large economic shock.

With the more basic version that is going to available for others to use and improve on, it will create a fairly new large dominant energy sector. He was hoping that with fusions reactors combined with greatly improved solar panels, the days of burning fossil fuels would be soon over and Earth's environment could start to recover. One area he was not going to introduce a new product in was portable energy storage, such as batteries as he would let Earth develop that technology, because it had far more military implications than civilian.

For Evans Technology he was only going to initially introduce a few services. One was a cloud quantum computing that was available to people for rent and use when not being utilized by his company. He was hoping that it would give the quantum computing sector a kick in the pants to move forward more quickly than it already was. The second item that would be offered, was a cheap and effective desalinizar to produce clean fresh water for very little power. This was to help those areas that are either facing extreme droughts or those that don't have regular access to clean drinking water. The third was offering access to supercomputing options and cloud storage. Most of his services were done through the cloud only, as it kept the technology in house. While there are tons of other tech he could introduce, he wanted to only slowly bring some advancements and allow for other companies to use his products as jumping boards and produce new products or innovations themselves.

The final product for Evans Technology was going to be a extremely basic form of crystal computing that would only be offered for those who needed large scale supercomputing options, but also did not want or could not utilize quantum computers offered via cloud by his company. He was hoping that this technology would be where his company would release 'regular' improvements to the market on a yearly basis. The first initial products that were going to be offered were basic and not miniaturized in anyway. They were large and not movable once setup unless one wanted to go through the large process again. Miniaturization would be one of the things that his company would 'improve' on yearly.

One could easily see he was not going to hold the hand of Earth and provide everything they would need, just some of essentials and that was it. It would also create a large amount of profits coming in that he can then use to purchase goods and services for his people, This was in part because he did not want to be known as a thief when he wanted to introduce entertainment from Earth to his Empire. With that in mind he made a few large scale purchases through his company for organic fibres and other products for his people that could not be easily produced in his Empire.

One thing that came to his attention was the database of entertainment options such as, stories, shows, movies, documentaries, and other programs he brought from his Earth were not the same as those available here on this Earth. While sure they shared nearly 75% of the same works, there were many that he was going to be able to offer back to Earth, or even to his people without having to worry about them being recognized here on Earth. This also meant that there were some movies he had that had actors that existed here on this Earth that had never done those movies here. This meant that he was going to have be careful about what he released.

To say that Dobby was happy about this development was an understatement and he had to order Dobby not to start popping around this Earth and taking a copy of all the new material he could now watch. Apparently over the two month long trip here from Argensis, Dobby had introduced more house elves to movies and had created an entirely new cultural element for House Elves. Apparently verbal storytelling was a huge portion of how knowledge was passed down through generations for House Elves. So it was only natural that they loved to hear and tell stories, therefore movies were right up their entire races alley.

He would not be surprised if Dobby started to make some films of his own if he is able to get his hands on some proper equipment. Maybe he should get some for the little guy, as it would be a great present to show his appreciation for all the help Dobby and the other House elves had provided so far. Most of them still refused to be paid or take more than his magic and living needs as payment. He would need to work on that, but at the same time it was their culture and they were hurting no one so was it really his right to change them?

* * *

Harry had spent nearly three months since the law office setting up his company with almost no breaks, only the occasional trip back home to see his new girlfriends. His and Ana's relationship had moved along quite quickly after she had found out that Ishta had already started joining him in bed. She would not accept any of his half hearted complaints about them moving too quickly and basically dragged him to bed were he discovered a curious use for Parseltongue. Not that he was complaining, it was just his lingering worries about something that was entirely mental and not truly grounded in reality.

However most of his time was spent helping the House Elves set up the compound for the constructions companies and help them do some of the building with a few widespread Confundus charms. Already Q had many layers of the underground storage complete and was receiving goods being shipped in and out via Chappa'ai on his flagship all done automatically. He had moved his flagship to an orbit around the moon to ensure that his Chappa'ai did not interfere with the one being used here on Earth.

With the foundations laid, construction companies were able to get started extremely quickly and having materials nearly appear on sight, curtsy of Q, made for few supply issues. The Fusion reactor was nearing completion and his huge foundry for refining and forging metals was under way. A few factories for some of his tech he was introducing and various storage facilities to house his growing operational needs were all being built or were just finished being built. Some of these facilities included areas to house data stores, super and quantum computers, and few other cloud services. This also included a small professional building where some of the more senior company employees would have an office here at the Evans Complex as it was coming to be known. All this construction had nearly blown through half a billion dollars in only 3 months since it started. Thank Merlin he shaved the huge costs associated with landscaping and foundations otherwise he may have already been broke in terms of cash on hand.

It was in his office at the Evans Complex where he was having a meeting with the new CEO that the hiring company had helped him find. Her name was Nicole Wong and she was actually far more qualified than many of the other candidates that had shown interest in running most of his company. It was easy to see why someone with her credentials and experience would apply for a riskier job with a new start-up, even one as large as his. And that was because she was a woman in a 'man's world', and on top of that she was a half Asian of Hawaiian descent in a country and world where race still played some role, however minor.

All this meant is that he had a far more qualified CEO for his company than he thought he was going to get. Not that Nicole was ever going to regret taking this job, as Evans Enterprises was going to end up being one of the most profitable and largest companies on the planet. The way he had set up the company, he was going to play the role of a reclusive genius behind many of the revolutionary discoveries and designs for his company, who left the running of the business to his CEO. It was important that he was the sole owner, because then there was no need for any board of governors or some such that he would have to answer questions too or being responsible to other shareholders.

The other benefit of this was that he would not have to be on the planet on a constant basis and could leave the company in Nicole's capable hands. They were just having their first major scheduled meeting Nicole as she had just finished reviewing most of the information about the company after confirming her position here as CEO over the last month or so. The only thing he had done magically to her after she accepted the job was a magical contract to ensure that she would not betray him or the company and would not question some of his actions in detail. That did not mean she was not a detail hawk, which she was and she would not let anything from anyone below her get passed her, which was one of her traits he appreciated.

"Mr. Evans, I can see an incredible future for the company with the direction you have chosen, and if even one of these projects you have developed pan out we will see profits coming in very soon." Nicole said seriously as she sat across him in his office. "The patents for the various alloys and materials you have developed have already been obtained and as soon as we start licensing we will see profits start to pour in. This could even happen before we get the foundry finished to start producing our own alloys." she explained to him as she was excitedly looking over some of her paperwork.

"Call me James, as I have said before." he chided her in good humour. It was proving to be difficult to break her out of formalities with him, but he would try as he had way to much of that crap in outer space. "I know you may have some other questions that may not have been covered in our previous short meetings or those documents, so why don't you ask them as I can see they are just on the tip of your tongue." he said as he joked with the mid-thirties woman.

"Well I just have a few clarification that I may need to clear up to ensure I help take this company in the direction you want." she said as he got a bit more serious and actually took out a notepad to write down some of his answers. "I was wondering why you have decided in the coming year to release your basic designs for some of your technology? This even extends to the honesty too good of deals for licensing the rights to produce some of these new materials, so what is the reasoning behind these decisions?" she asked seriously not condemning his decision, just wanting to known the specific reasons behind them. This was another reason he like Nicole, she did not immediately jump to a conclusions and tried to get all the information before making a decision.

"While going this route will for sure see new competitors in the future emerge as they develop improvements to my fusion reactor, as well as other design and we will see a far smaller share of the profits from the sale of our new materials in our accounts through licensing. That is definitely true, however I chose to go this route with many of these materials I have developed as they will be entirely replacing existing materials in some cases. If we did not offer licensing to other companies for cheap we would see mass loss of jobs across the planet in any sector we enter and we would for sure see a increased amount of illegal production of our goods.

While I do want my company to make profits and be successful, it does not mean that I do not want to see humanity improve and move forward. And I feel to do so would require that we share some of the benefits that these new materials and technologies can bring. Also the reason we are taking such a small share is simple, it is easier to make it unprofitable to do something illegal, than to police it. I want this company to be a leader, as I have said before, in treating it employees and the communities it is involved in fairly. Finally I also want to see what some people will come up with when they have access to some of the basic designs and materials I have created. Not that we are not holding back the more advanced versions for ourselves to give up that ever so important competitive advantage." he said finally finishing his long winded explanation to his new CEO.

"I think I understand Mr. Evans." she said after breaking out of her contemplation and finished writing down some notes. "I am sure that many of your current and future employees, myself included, will be happy to work for a company that has that stance about it's operations." she said while answering honestly to him as he could now tell easily when someone was lying to him just with the use of his passive Legilimency. "Sir if I may be so bold, I believe it will be required for you to do some form of interview with the press. Many have been sending messages to my office about setting up one with yourself and I do not think it can be put off forever." she said with a bit of conviction.

"I felt that this would most likely be the case, but I do not want it to be a regular thing. You are to be the face of the company, not I, and I would prefer to stay out of the limelight." he responded seriously before continuing. "However as they will just get ever increasing in severity in their attempts to get information, it would be better to head it off now before it gets out of hand. That being said I would prefer to do a more structured interview, than a press conference type if that would be possible. What are your thoughts?" he asked Nicole as she pondered the idea.

"Well sir there have already been many offers for interview spots, both local and national, once word of E.E's fusion reactor being nearly complete and with permits coming in soon got out they came pouring in. If you are looking for a more structured interview, both Larry King and 60 minutes have asked to do a spot on you." Nicole said while mulling over his request.

"Either of those sound acceptable to me. Would you be able to see if they would be able to do the interview then? Sooner the better so that I can get the press behind me for now and move onto more pressing matters." he just finished answering before being interrupted by his phone as it rang. His phone ringing during a meeting was odd, as Jarvis acted as his personal secretary and would not have routed a call through during his meeting unless it was important. Looking toward Nicole he said one moment and picked up the phone.

"My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt you, but a ship has entered the outer solar system. They are taking a extremely slow approach to Earth and do not seem to have detected the cloaked Scout that detected their entrance." said the acting Captain of his flagship through the phone. Jarvis must have been routing the communication through the phone so that he would not blow his cover. He was glad that he had two Scouts in system with him on top of his flagship now, as they would be handy in any battles that may take place.

"I will be there shortly." he said to the acting captain. Looking to Nicole he started to apologize "I am sorry for having to cut this meeting short, but I am needed elsewhere. If there is anything you need don't be afraid to contact Jarvis to get a hold of me." he said as he walked out from behind his desk to shake Nicole's hand.

"That is alright, I understand you must be kept busy with you constant developments." Nicole replied. "I wish you luck with your other business and will see you for our next meeting, unless something comes up. I will contact Jarvis with information about possible interviews." Nicole smiled as she left the office.

Entering the private room attached to his office, he activate the ring platform to transport to his flagship. From there he immediately headed to the bridge and manned his command console. "Report." he commanded his bridge staff as he pulled up the sensor readings. On the sensors he could see his flagship and the two Scouts all of which were cloaked, one of Scouts was ghosting the small unidentified frigate that had just appeared. The frigate did not match any designs in his ship database and neither did his computer nor he recognize its style.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 _So I had these plans to surprise the readers with two chapters released this month at once and I almost made it. However I fell sick with the flu the day I finished my last exam. Someone there most likely gave it to me, those bastards. The second reason was my dog needed surgery and the after care is a lot more intensive than we thought due to a few complications during the procedure. Therefore I apologize and have decided to release this chapter like this without chapter 9. Sorry for the cliffhanger, some exciting things are gonna happen next chapter!_

 _Some people asked why I chose Harry to be the God of Magic and Destiny, and the reason I felt was because what really made Harry special was not just a child of magic but also someone who had a large destiny. This combo was what made me choose his 'god domain'._

 _Went slowly when replacing the previous chapters in the story with their edits (very minor). It seemed the few times I tried it would only update 1 or 2 and not all of them leaving errors in that had been fixed literally months ago._


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

_**A/N:** I am back. So what a terrible 2018, some of you may not have been following my updates on my profile page, so let me give a bit of summary of the hassle it has been to get this chapter out. As most know, I have been waiting on getting my desktop back which had my only copy (I know...) of my notes, outlines, and rough drafts of this chapter and the rest of the story. Unfortunately I never got to move back in during September due to a ton of additional work needing to be done that was uncovered during the renovations. It has gotten so bad at this point that my mom (Yes I still live at home, never planning to move out lol.) has basically decided that if they have to tear out so much to repair/replace shoddy work done in the past, such as an entire section of foundation wall mission (like 1mx2m section, so a large piece), that she would just get most of the other work she was going to get done down the line done now. That means basically I am now moving back in hopefully in April? maybe even later._

 _Wow this is getting rambly but I SHALL continue!_

 _So that left my computer packed away in a storage container that you fill up and gets taken away and returned when you move back in. So I had to wait till it arrived back which was delayed till finally I got in on around the 27th of December (they basically brought it back only so I could get my comp out). Que me finding out my graphics card had ripped out the PCI-E slot and it needing a new motherboard... being just after xmas and me tight on money did not help. So here we are after tons of things seemingly going wrong in my life including having to put to sleep my 15 year dog due to cancer on the 23rd of dec, the chapter has arrived... 4 months late._

 _ **S/N:** I am super excited about some of the stuff I have written for this story. That being said quite a bit of it was written without my notes or outline, so things in the next few chapters may come off as a bit disjointed, but hopefully I have worked most of that out. That being said I wrote a few slice of life or small snippets of Harry's life that take place over Chapter 8, 9, 10 and 11 that I think I may combine together for a different type of chapter, with little plot development, but still important stuff. Such as him developing tech or his emancipation and independence speech he gives to his people, as well as him doing some hobbies and ship building. Let me know what you think about that, but I think regardless I wanna give it at least a try once. I hesitate to call it an interlude, because it still mainly focuses on Harry and is still important to the story in my mind, but some may just want to skim that chapter when it comes along._

 _ **C/N:** So in this chapter I decided include one or two of those slice of life excerpts from Harry's daily routine over the few weeks covered in this chapter. While this may seem a bit like filler, I wanted to approach some of these developments/discoveries differently than I had in the past were I usually simply listed them. These are there to show a bit more of the process involved and so I am not just telling you the 'results', even if that is not what I prefer most of the time. I hoped this would also give the reader a bit more insight into Harry as a person and the challenges he faces. As well as a bit of his marauder side leaking through his well defined mental shields._

 _This chapter had not been edited to the degree I usually do, due to me wanting to get it out to the reader sooner rather than later._

 _Once again thanks to those who helped me quickly do a beta on this chapter and to all those who review. I love reading people ideas and seeing what they think about some of my own. I read every review and try to respond to those that seem to be asking questions or for clarification. If you are a guest with a question, sign up for an account so I can respond, it is so frustrating to see a good thoughtful question only to not be able to respond. So once again THANK YOU to those who review, it give me a bit more motivation to write, especially in the harder times._

 _This a two part chapter due to length for readability, both parts are posted at roughly the same time!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Part 1:**

Captain Peter Tanner sat in his command chair as he watched his small crew of five prepare for their ship to exit out of slipspace. The system they were travelling to was the last on their list of systems with a planet within the life bearing zone around its star. It was also the last within range of their ship, before they would have to return back to Rena with their heads held low in failure. Most likely they would then be directed to then join the other defenders, to die horribly defending their planet from the Goa'uld who decided that their planet was ripe for the picking and would be perfect as a new addition to their empires.

He held his breath as he could only hope that they had far more luck then the last three systems they had checked. He knew it was a long shot in the first place, to find an advanced civilization that would be willing to help them, but it was their last ditch effort, and a testament to how desperate their people were. If the few ships like his failed, then his planet would most likely be leveled and his civilization wiped from existence.

The slipspace drive quickly dropped them out of space at the edge of the star system. "Start scans of the system and identify were those signals we were detecting are coming from and find any high energy signatures." He ordered his crew as he looked over the view screen as the various planets being detected were automatically put on screen.

"Sir the signals were originating from the third planet from the sun." Ensign Lloyd responded as he worked over his console. "The planet appears to have a breathable atmosphere, but it seems the energy readings we are getting are far lower than we hoped." Martin said as his voice started to lose any excitement it may have had from their arrival.

That was not a good sign, as low energy readings almost always meant low-tech society. They needed to find someone that could help them and it seemed they had failed. A hollow feeling came over him, like a cavity was being formed in his chest as the reality of the situation set in.

"SIR! Another ship just appeared off to our port side!" His tactical officer exclaimed all of sudden breaking him out of his thoughts. "We are being Hailed!" The ship that had just appeared was pulled up on the view screen and showed it to be a sleek beauty as it continued to shadow his own vessel. It was certainly a nice sight, as it even sported some tech he could not identify by look alone.

"Scan that ship!" he commanded his crew. "I want to know everything we can about it! They may just be the type of people we have been looking for." he finished as the excitement on the bridge raised considerably after that thought was voiced.

"Sir the readings we are getting are inconclusive, they appear to have advanced shields that are preventing anything beyond basic scans. However the power readings being given off by that ship far exceed our own, even if it is only a bit larger in size by comparison." Ensign Lloyd spoke again in his annoying voice, that had started to grate on most of the crew throughout their journey. There was nothing he could really do at this time beside answer the hail, and if he ignored their attempt at contacting them any longer, then he could possibly put his ship at risk.

"Open a channel and put it on the main screen." he said as he made his decision. A person sporting black armour without a helmet appeared on the screen. He was clearly someone in the military going by the weapons he carried, and the sleekness of their designs pointed towards them being fairly advanced.

"I am Captain Alexander, and you are entering a restricted area under the protection of Lord Hariric. Halt your vessel, identify yourselves, and state your business or you will be fired upon." The no nonsense captain barked over the comm link.

"Engines to stop." he said to his navigations officer, before turning his attention back to Captain Alexander. "We are here in search of allies in our last desperate attempt to defend our planet from a Goa'uld invasion." he said deciding to go with honesty first, as he was not really in any form of bargaining position. The change in the look on the man's face only lasted for a brief second, but Tanner could easily see the small bit of anger that came over Alexander as he mentioned the Goa'uld. He was not quite sure if that is a good thing or not.

"Why have you come to this system is particular?" asked the Captain.

"Two planets in the system were within our calculated zone of life around this star, and had a high chance of supporting an intelligent civilization." he responded, continuing his policy of honesty. "We also detected some degraded signals originating from the third planet as we approached the system."

"These Goa'uld that attack your homeworld, do you have any names or information on them?" once again asked Alexander, not letting Tanner any leeway to ask any questions of his own.

"Yes, we have an information packet on them that we can transmit over." Tanner said as he looked to Ensign Lloyd and nodded to him to do so. "The information we have is limited, but we believe we have identified the Goa'uld participating in the coalition put together to attack us." he answered Alexander's question and quickly asked one of his own before he could be beat to the punch again. "You people are obviously aware of the Goa'uld, but how experienced are you with them?" he asked as we wanted to known if their new friends were even aware of the large threat the Goa'uld posed.

Captain Alexander gave him a somewhat odd look before answering. "We have much experience with the Goa'uld. Now please standby, remain in position and do not power any weapons as it will be taken as an act of aggression, and responded to accordingly. I will relay this information to my Lord and will get back to you as soon as possible." Alexander said before the connection was closed.

Well honestly that had gone far better than he or even the most optimistic of his fellow people had thought. It seemed that they had encountered an advanced space faring civilization, how advanced was still to be seen, but evidence from their cloaking and shielding technology pointed to being more advanced than his own people, even possibly the Goa'uld. On top of that, it did not seem that they were outwardly aggressive to them once they complied with their demands, which were entirely reasonable in the current situation. The only thing the slightly worried him was they seemed to sport symbols similar to those found of the Jaffa the served the Goa'uld. He was broken out of his thoughts by Ensign Lloyd's annoying voice.

"Sir, I have continued to do some scans on the inhabited planet in this system, and it would seem that they are just at the stage of being able to send objects into orbit and to nearby celestial bodies." Lloyd said, confirming their belief about the lack of advanced technologies on the planet in the system, which most likely meant that these people protecting this star system were not the same as those on the planet. "However sir, the most amazing thing is, that there are more than six billion people on the planet, and they will reach seven billion soon." Lloyd said to the shock of the entire crew.

So many people, no wonder someone was up here protecting the planet, even if the people below were none the wiser. It would be worthwhile just for the additional social science that could be done by observing such a large civilization. His own people's reason for first going through the Stargate was to explore the galaxy and had found evidence of civilizations long dead on the few planets they had visited. This just created even more questions for Tanner as he sat there waiting on someone else to get back to him on basically the fate of his planet.

* * *

Harry walked onto the bridge and immediately went to his personal station. Pushing a few buttons he pulled up the sensors readings of the newly arrived ship. It had its shields up, but they were a fairly basic design and this meant his sensors could still penetrate to some degree, allowing him more detailed scans. There were only five people on board, and some of the technology from what he could tell was far less advanced than his own. However there were a few systems that were quite complex and he was not able to tell with certainty what they did, but he had a few ideas.

When Alexander, the Captain of the Scout he had decloak and confront the incoming vessel, finally connected with them, they appeared on the forward screen of Harry's flagship. This allowed for him to follow the conversation without giving away himself or the other cloaked Scout. He was quite shocked to say the least when he learned the other ship's crews reason for coming to Earth.

It almost felt like fate was playing with him, as what were the odds of a ship arriving in the same system as him, asking for aid against the Goa'uld. With that in mind Harry immediately started to review the information package that was sent over. This of course was only after Jarvis had scanned it and ensured there was no malware or any other nasty surprises contained within.

It was only slightly surprising that a group of enterprising minor Goa'uld had discovered this group of people, the Rena, and decided to band together to invade rather than sharing the coordinates with a system lord. He understood why they chose to, as any system lord would have taken the benefits for himself and if the minor Goa'uld were lucky they would some minor reward. If they weren't they could even see themselves being killed for whatever reason the Goa'uld came up with.

Though it was not often that a Goa'uld outright killed another one, as they preferred to keep them around to bask in their misery and have someone to show off their superiority too. However a group on six Goa'uld were going to be attacking the defenses the Rena had put into place over the years, and If the information was correct that attack should have already started, which means they may be too late as is.

With that in mind he quickly opened up a communication channel with Gelon. "My Lord, how may I be of service?" Gelon asked as he answered the call.

"Gelon how long till the next batch of Scouts is ready from the OCY(Orbital Construction Yard)?" he asked as he had realized that the two Scouts he had here were not going to be enough to take on six Ha'taks, let alone if they had been upgraded. There was simply no chance of their victory without additional reinforcements from Argensis. And he would not even be able to take his Flagship, as it was still a Ha'tak variant and therefore far too slow for this mission.

From his calculations, it would take the Scouts just under three days to arrive at their destination. Whereas his flagship would take nearly two weeks. "My lord, I have dispatched 6 of the recent eight Scouts that finished construction just recently to your location for additional protection." Gelon said as a large smile started to spread on his face. "It was at the direction of both Lady Ishta and Lady Ana, as they felt you were neglecting your personal safety with so few vessels for protection. The Scouts should arrive in under a day."

Harry was both relieved and a bit exasperated by his lovers attention to his security. He knew for a fact that Ishta had been interviewing and even giving some orders to his personal guards. Mostly it was about ensuring his safety, but at times it felt like they seemed to have forgotten how powerful he really was. Not that he did not enjoy the feeling of them going out their way to ensure his safety because of their feelings for him. It made him feel good on the inside.

"That was well done, as I will have need of those vessels soon. It appears there is a Goa'uld attack going on that may ended up being quite advantageous to us if we can interfere quickly enough." he said while sending over the information packet to Gelon. "I sent you a data burst with the particulars, if you could pass it onto Ana, and Ishta as well that would be great."

"It will be done my lord." Gelon said before asking. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that is all. I will Jarvis update you on the situation as it develops." he answered ending the transmission. The problem he was faced with was that any ships he sent would be put at major risk, and as much as he felt it was right to help those in need, he was not going to put his people, or his newly built empire at risk to do so without any compensation in return.

That meant for this to truly work, he was going to have to find something that they had that he wanted, and if his scans and his hypothesis on the function of a few of the systems he could not identify were right, then he may have just found the very thing he had been looking for, for quite some time. That being an advanced for of matter reconstruction or teleportation.

There were obviously a few other things he could think of getting in trade, but that was the one thing he wanted the most from these people. It might even be worth taking by force if they were too obstinate about sharing any technology. With that in mind Harry opened a communications channel to Alexander.

"Alexander, tell the ship that you wish to have further talks in person. Then send a shuttle to dock with their ship and bring over their representatives to your Scout." he said when Alexander answered before he could say anything himself. "I will be over shortly to commence negotiations in person."

"My Lord it will be done." Alexander responded promptly as he always did.

* * *

Martin was waiting with Captain Tanner as the shuttle from the Alien vessel was docking with their ship's external docking port. The system was going through its compression procedures as he waited to get a good look at their supposed new allies. He was still skeptical, and had clearly noticed the Goa'uld symbol on Captain Alexander's forehead.

When the doors opened Martin could see two guards in the same black armour with gold accents they had seen on the holopromter on the bridge. However these two were wearing their helmets, and Martin was almost certain that the small plasma pistol at his waist was not going to be much help against that armour if something went wrong.

"Please come aboard, we will transfer you to our vessel where Captain Alexander and our Lord await you." the guard on the left said as he waved them through the airlock.

Martin was a coward, but he would not abandon his people when their possible saviors were so close just because he feared for his life. He took a deep breath and lead the way onto the ship ahead of Captain Tanner.

The ship was done in a dark grey colour and contained two benches on each side for sitting with additional space between them and above the seats for storage. At the front there were six standard bridge style chairs just behind the two he assumed were the pilot's, and co-pilot's seats. There were quite a few sharp angles in its design and seemed to go for a fairly functional, but spartan look as there was little to no decorations but another two of those same Goa'uld symbols, which was an almost finished triangle, in a circle, with a line running through it.

The two guards moved to their two pilots seats as they entered through the rear of the shuttle. Martin took one of the nice leather looking seats behind the pilot and noticed that there were little to no controls at the front of the ship. However the pilot simply touched the front and the ship started to close its doors and prepare to take off. For the life of him he could not see where they were controlling it from, and that meant either it was automated, or they were using some kind of interface device built into their armour.

The seat also did not seem to have any seat belts, or restraints, which Martin thought was silly, but as the ship took off he almost felt an imperceptible pull from the seat to ensure he didn't get jostled out. It seemed they had some built in tech to replace the straps that were found on their own vessels for safety.

The trip was extremely smooth and they were quickly disgorging the shuttle onto the Scout from its underside where it seemed the shuttle parked in a small cut out when docked. They were escorted through the ship to a room where they finally came face to face with Captain Alexander and his lord which all Martin could think when he was him was that he scream power, and his presence demanded attention in the room. There was almost something tangible about his aura he let off as they sat at the table. That did not help to calm his nerves, specially not when the man's eyes flashed briefly when he spoke, almost making him faint.

* * *

Harry was reading the surface thoughts of their new arrivals, as he did with almost everyone he first meets, and could not resist pranking the nearly freaking out Ensign Lloyd by flashing his eyes as he introduce himself. "I am Lord Hariric, god of magic and destiny, formally of the Goa'uld, welcome to my ship." he said to the stiffening posture of his guests. It was oh so fun to play around with those by spouting the typical Goa'uld crap while at the same time claiming not to be a Goa'uld. It confused people, gave him a bit of pleasure, and put them off their game, giving Harry a bit of an advantage in any discussions.

"Lord Hariric. If you could quickly explain what makes you different from those that are attacking our planet, most likely right now?" Captain Tanner asked after working up a bit of his courage and righting his posture.

"Many things Captain Tanner, but mostly I do not wish you dead, nor am going to remove your freedom from you or force you to worship me. It would take far too long to explain exactly what is different between myself and those false gods, but one key difference is true power." he explained.

"Magic doesn't exist, and I see no proof you are a god." Ensign Lloyd said clearly before he could stop himself, if the horror coming over his face was any indication. However it made Harry chuckle a bit as he always loved the fact the most advanced civilizations took his claims as simple false boasting, and most simply ignored them, nicely underestimating him almost everywhere he goes.

"A demonstration then." he said as he waved his hand over Martin Lloyd, concentrating on his goal in mind, as any complex transfiguration without a wand was difficult, especially that of a living transfiguration. However within moments of him exerting a bit of effort, he had turned Ensign Lloyd into a baying goat.

To say that Captain Tanner was shocked was an understatement as his mouth dropped open. "Is he going to be alright?" Tanner asked hesitantly, not appear to be too worked up over the predicament his subordinate was in.

"Yes I will turn him back before you leave, he is probably just getting used to the new and disorientating perspective." Harry said with a bit of humour in his voice, as he tossed a silencing spell over the goat. "Now onto why you are here, and without anymore interruptions from our Ensign over there." he said pointing to Goat Lloyd. Transfiguration was becoming his goto to proving his magic to advanced races, as even he could not even think of where one would have to start to use technology to turn someone into an animal.

"As your captain may have relayed, the Rena people request your aid in defending our planet from the unprovoked attack from this group of Goa'uld. They have given my people an ultimatum, of either destruction or total servitude." Tanner said clearly desperate, as his emotions that Harry picked up on, where that of a man at the end of his rope.

"Not that any Goa'uld ever really needed a reason to invade, and enslave a civilization." Captain Alexander said speaking for the first time since their guests had entered the room. "They are pitiful fools who claim power they do not possess and ruin almost anything they touch." he continued quite heatedly. The level of hate in his voice actually surprised Harry, as he had never seen or sensed any of that ever directed at him. His message about him being entirely different from other Goa'uld must truly be working, or at least he hoped it was.

"While I do sympathize with your people's plight, you must understand that I represent a people as well, and cannot simply send people to battle without in some way gaining something in return for our aid. As terrible as that sounds. So with that in mind what can you offer? I would start with listing any technologies you think your people would be willing to trade for our help." Harry said letting a bit of his Slytherin side through.

"Well I am not sure what technologies you are lacking that we have, as most I see is more advanced than our own." Captain Tanner replied honestly looking around the room and at the various device he carried. With that Harry started pulling up sensor scans of Captain Tanner's ship.

"Could you explain what these systems are?" he said while pointing at a few of the system he was not entirely sure on.

"Well the first one is our portable shield projection array. It allows us to project a shield some distance, though at a quite reduced strength." Captain Tanner said as he looked over the fairly detailed scans of his ship provided by the small holoprojector built into the table they were sitting at. "The other is our teleporter system, and that is a medical scanner." he said pointing out the last system Harry was not sure about.

"Hmm do you believe your people would be willing to trade anyone of those systems in exchange for our aid?" Harry said not wanting to give away which one he was most interested in.

"I can almost assure you that they would agree to that deal, in fact I do have some authority to promise some limited payment in exchange for help, and those systems would certainly fall under that category of limited payment." Captain Tanner said clearly getting a bit more excited, in fact the Lloyd Goat also looked to his direction and had stopped sulking.

"Well I am interested in your teleportation tech, as we do have similar technology, but ours appears to operate on a different principle and would like to add yours to our empires technology." He started as Tanner's excitement clearly seen on his face. "In exchange for said tech, I would be willing to help your people in their defense of their planet against this Goa'uld coalition attack." he finished as smile broke on Captain Tanners face, but then quickly dimmed.

"I will happily agree to that deal, but it is most likely too late. It took us nearly a month to get here and will take too long to return in time to make any difference." Captain Tanner said as his sorrow was clear for everyone to see.

"Well it should only take another day for reinforcements to arrive, and join with the Scouts here, before heading to your planet which at max speed for our Scout ship it will only take three days." he said breathing new life into the flame of hope in his two guests. "Though it still may be too late to stop the invasion, we may be able to do massive damage to the ships there and possibly stopping any further damage from being done."

"Then on behalf of the Rena people, Lord Hariric I thank you for you aid, even if it may be to late." Captain Tanner said in an official like voice. Harry quickly had Dobby draw up a magical contract with the terms of their deal, to add a bit more security to their agreement, and made it appear alongside a blood quill; right there on the table making his guests, as well as Alexander start a bit.

"Here is a contract which will bind both of us to the terms of the deal by using some of my own powers." he said explaining it a bit while picking up the quill and signing his name, not even noticing the cut that healed almost instantly. Tanner however did notice the cut after he quickly scrambled to sign his own name after reading the short contract. Though the magic of the quil worked fast and within ten seconds Tanner's own cut was healed, with only a faint scratch to his skin that would fade within days.

"We will have Ensign Lloyd here accompany my Scouts to your planet, as your ship will need to stay here as it is too slow, and it will ensure that if your planet does not wish to exchange the technology agreed upon, we can still gain it from your vessel after the battle. Will that be acceptable?" Harry basically ordered Tanner, confirming that he was going to be essentially putting his ship under guard till their agreement was completed.

"That will work Lord Hariric." Captain Tanner replied with respectful nod, clearly not wanting to drive away their ticket to a possible rescue by being a nob.

"Well there is much to be organized, so I will send you back to your ship. If you could also move your ship to these coordinates that would be extremely helpful." Harry said dismissing Captain Tanner, as he passed over a data pad with coordinates for a distance spot by Jupiter, out of sight of Earth. He also waved his hand undoing the magic on Martin with far more ease than what casting it took. Harry watched them leave with a quick goodbye from Tanners and a glare from Lloyd, then he made his way to ring room and from there to his flagship.

"My Lord." Harry paused to look over at one of his personal guards who spoke. "If would be remiss of us if we allowed you to enter into a battle with such unknown circumstances, and for such little gain, without us first pointing out that your Ladies would be extremely unhappy with you, if you did so." Harry was honestly surprised, this was the first time anyone had ever done something like this outside his tight knit group. However what his guard said did have merit, as there was zero chance the either Ana, or Ishta would allow him to go on this trip for both personal and professional reasons.

It sucked, but Harry knew his guards were right, and there was no reason that he needed to lead the charge and go on this rescue mission himself. In fact doing so would most likely undermine his troops, and commanders, as they would gain little actual experience with him there calling all the shots.

Dammit, he really hated the fact that everyone underestimated his power, as stupid as that sounded, and seemed to think he needed more protection than he did, but in this case their caution may be warranted. "Fine, I can see your point, and I would never hear the end of it from either of them." he said as he walked down the corridor of his flagship. "Well then, I better inform Alexander he will be in charge of the fleet being sent to Rena."

That also meant there was likely going to be less ships sent, as few would need to say here with his flagship to guard it and him. Though he could simply return to Argensis, he was still working on finishing up many of his projects here on Earth with Evans Enterprises, as the first fusion reactors was going to turn on in less than two months time. More problems and more things to deal with, so basically a normal day in the life of the Goa'uld Hariric.

In the meantime he had some tasks he needed to organize with Ana before the ships left for Rena, and it cannot wait if he wanted to possibly have good relations with these people going forward. Maybe even an alliance or trade agreements. Plans needed to be made to ensure they got the best they could, all without giving out truly more than they wanted too. Some basic Goa'uld technology would be a huge upgrade to much of the Rena's tech, but also far from the current tech used by his people. With that in mind he arrived the gate room and dialed home to finalize their 'invasion' plans.

* * *

Harry was still waiting on word from the men and woman that he had sent off on the gamble to gain a few advancements in technologies only just yesterday. Of course he didn't expect any word yet, but that didn't stop him from being on pins and needles. He had been able to send five Scouts, which will most likely mean they are going to be outnumbered unless the Rena had more success then he expected from their low powered weapons.

The fact, that for some reason the Goa'uld seemed to be lacking in those particular techs he saw on the Rena exploration ship, did not escape him; so he decided he had to do something to take his mind off the wait, as he far preferred to do things personally, rather than sitting around waiting.

When he had no immediate duties to attend to, and had some extra time to burn, he would often return to the Chappa'ai and study it, as it never seemed to be lacking in something to teach him. Even with all the time he had spent uncovering the secrets held within the ring, and even with the new perspective his magic provided him, he was still nowhere near to understanding even half of the systems included in the wonderful creation.

The dialing devices was another story however. It was by comparison, actually far more primitive, and lacked many of the systems that seemed to be incorporated into the actual gate. This another area where the Goa'uld had made a serious blunder once again, by assuming that the devices where somewhat similar, if not entirely the same in design principle. It should have been fairly obviously with a simple explosives test to show the differences in devices, when the gate would still be standing while the dialing device would be nowhere to be seen or simply a scorched wreck.

This also meant that he felt that he had learnt almost all that he could from the Dialing Device, whereas the gate still held countless secrets waiting to be discovered. Especially in regards to the way it reacts to his magic. A good example of the disparity between the gate and DHD, was the difference in the wireless energy technology used to send energy from the DHD to the Gate. While the DHD's device was extremely advanced, it was fairly simple in its function, whereas the receiving device on the gate on the other hand, was an entirely different beast. Most obvious example of this was the gates stunning ability to be able to receive his magic to actually power itself.

This led him to believe that the DHD that was present at each gate was actually the most basic, and limited form of interface with the Chapa'ai. Today he had finally proved that hypothesis to be true with his new discovery in interfacing with some of the systems of the gate. It seemed that the gate had a fairly complex and comprehensive computer system built directly into it. This was not surprising in of itself, as it would need something to connect to other gates, it was just the fact that the gate had so many systems and fail safes connected to it. It caused Harry to take a break in his work to ponder exactly what idiot had setup the factory default settings on the gate network.

The fact was, there were options that an advanced user seemed to be able to toggle in the gate with the right interface, something clearly far more advanced than the simple DHD. However the most startling discovery was that each gate had a built in sensor that could reach out nearly 0.01 of a light year. It actually made some sense if one was to think about it, as there had to a way for the gate to know when to send the fail to connect signal if there was something that would interfere with the wormhole, like any singularity, such as a black hole.

The Goa'uld had long discovered the ability to remotely send gate addresses and power to the gate, unfortunately that was their limit to their ability to interface with it in any meaningful way, beyond that of some minor DHD reprogramming. In fact he was almost certain that no other Goa'uld even believed the gates had any other functions other than the ones clearly on display. He was always dumbstruck by how often the Goa'uld seemed to be so sure of their own superiority, that their arrogance seemed to always be clouding their judgement. It was almost like the darkside of the Force. However what this all meant for him, was that he was not working entirely from scratch to build something to interface with the gate, that being said the Goa'uld tech was not much of a start and was starting to causing him more headaches than it was worth.

It took him nearly a whole day to just get his Armband to interface with some of the more basic and non-secured parts of the Chappa'ai's computer system. He actually had almost as much luck with getting his magic to be able to finally dial out without the help from either his Armband or the DHD. While he did not have unfettered access to the gate's sensors, he was still able to get basic information from the gate. Such as being able to tell the conditions of the environment or basic layout on the other side even before he stepped through. It would also allow to him know if their any obstructions on the other side, such as people or debris. This allowed him to have the gate create a wormhole without the traditional woosh of the unstable vortex, something that seemed to be an option offered by the gate's advanced settings.

He was definitely happy about that, as it would be cool to walk up to the gate and just have the portal appear as he walked through it. Of course it was all to keep up his image as a god and not at all to just look awesome as he went about his gate business. Definitely not. Once he had his Armband talking to the gate, it was just a matter of him interfacing it correctly so he could access some of it's more advanced functions and actually toggle some of the options in the gate without a entirely manual rewrite of certain control crystals. Which was beyond him anyways.

The option that he was most interested in toggling, was the ability for the gate to shut itself down if someone attempt to enter it from the wrong direction. It would only fail to shut down if there was already a traveler in transit from the origin gate. This was obviously a good thing as it would prevent accidents from occurring, if someone say tripped backwards through the gate or something equally stupid. He wanted gate travel to be safe, and to be used on a daily basis sometime in the future for his subjects when there are multiple locations to travel between.

The only reason he could think of for it not being activated already, was that the gate builders must have reset the gate network before leaving the galaxy or before whatever happened to them. And this was the reason he had been railing against the stupidity that the Ancients seemed to show at times, and just after being given examples of their utter brilliance. It was odd to both somewhat idolize a group for their science and engineering, and then think they are morons at the same time for some of the obvious mistakes they made.

One thing he was interested in trying to create was a modification to the program that would prevent the gate from connecting if there was someone in the way of the creation of the unstable vortex. Another idea he was floating around in his head, was to possibly create a network of gates only accessible with a pass code for the wormhole to connect. However that was far beyond him currently and not something that was a priority as his current Chappa'ai facility could deal with the issue of security for now.

The final new function he added to his armbands was the result of his study of the ability to remotely transfer energy to the gate. Therefor he was able to rig up an ability for an Armband to burn through it powersource so that in the case of an emergency it could power a gate. While doing this with the standard civilian issue Armband would mean they could only really open up a wormhole for a brief period, ten to twenty seconds, before it ran out of power. It should still be long enough for them utilize it to escape through a gate when they may not have access to the DHD or it was destroyed by some accident.

Whereas the larger micro liquid Naquadah reactors in the military and personal grade Armbands could maintain a gate connection for many minutes; possibly even for the standard maximum allowed time for a wormhole connection to be active if the power source had be changed recently. This meant that in the super rare instance that he was magically exhausted, then he could still open a wormhole and utilize gate travel. As Moody would have said, constant vigilance, and in this case for him that meant redundancies for the redundancies.

An entirely unrelated boon that came from studying the gate was an improvement to the internal sensors and the computers that monitored them. This meant he FINALLY had a fix to the problem of him using internal expansion charms on the ships and the related issues with the inertial dampeners. One could not understate their importance, if one didn't want to end up as a flattened red smeared pancake on the wall of their ship when they failed during ship movement.

He was not quite sure what this meant for him long term, as any real use of expansion charms would have to almost be planned from the get go to see any significant positive effects. That being said it did mean he could have a decently larger work space and room in his current flagship. He did use the spell on the engine room to make extra space to hook up a few of his CFRs to add an extra boost when needed by his ship.

Another boon of his work with the gate, was that he was finally making some headway with his computer technology to compliment his various other pieces of tech. As he had determined fairly early on, the Goa'uld were actually fairly primitive when it came to some aspects of their computing. Even with his understanding, and examples from his Earth, he clearly still lacked the knowledge and experience to make any major changes to the machine code of his systems. Those skills he had now gained thankfully through some difficulty, a lot of hard work, and trial and error while trying to understand some of the technology in the gate.

It was almost poetic in how so many different technologies were coming together to make each other better, and now even including magic. It will make his proposed from scratch 'flagship' he had been planning all that more of a fortress. After spending hours tinkering away at the gate, he decided he needed a break from science and instead wanted to delve back into some magic. He often liked to switch between the two as it gave him new perspectives, and refreshed his mind when it came to each topic.

With that in mind he moved towards a Ring platform and transported directly into a secure room at his manor just outside Colorado Springs. He moved to his Library which was more for show than anything else, and sat down to lounge and burn some time reading a few new tomes from his LIS (Library Index Stone). Even Voldemort did not known even a quarter of the magic that was stored within the LIS. This meant that when he was tired of people, or technology, and wanted a break, he would take out a new tome to learn something new about magic. It was nice to be able to claim some magical knowledge as his own and not belonging to Tom.

The book he was currently in the middle of reading, was one of the few Celtic books remaining that had any examples of their writings. Thankfully it was in English, as he was only actually reading a copy of the original made by the LIS. The copping mechanic was to increase ease of use, and obviously to protect the originals from ever being damaged, as the LIS was nearly indestructible. Actually now that he thinks of it there would be a fairly good chance that if his entire body was destroyed the LIS would still be there untouched, just slightly drained. He would have to work on a recovery method in the future if he figured out his immortality plans.

The book he was reading was explaining some of the Druidic rituals used at the time, and helped also explain why the Celts had such a vibrant society. This was definitely contrary to what he and Dobby had experienced from movies. According to the reference book he was also referring too, they were actually one of the first people to use iron and extremely primitive steel in their armour and weapons. Beating most of the world to the punch, even if pop-culture likes to depict them running into battle only painted in blue war paint.

However, what was most interesting was the fertility ward that the Celtic Druids had used for centuries. Not only was it more effective than what he had being trying to cobble together with his wards, and potions on his throne world. It was more controllable, and a single ward could cover all life as designated under its control, all the while not helping along pests either. This was just one of the incredibly powerful spells, rituals, and wards that he had learnt from this book, and almost all of them were related to increasing or recovering the health of the land, or people. These may come in very handy if he ran into some more planets that had been made into wastelands during conflicts with the Goa'uld or natural disasters.

Anyways, it seemed to make sense that they would also be fairly advanced in certain respects with their magic as well, if one looked at their mundane advances. His reference book also discussed how much of the magical world was influenced by the Celts more liberal stance on women's rights, which made the Wizarding society more socially progressive than the muggle world for over a millennia. It was also kind of nice to read about what seemed to be progressive wizards who were constantly advancing their craft, rather than the stagnant, slowly dying wizarding world he had been born into.

With that in mind he made updates to his massive 4.9m heptagonal planet wide ward stone he had designed in the past. The effect of the first ward he is going to add was to reduce crime by making it difficult to perpetrate, but not impossible for someone to with enough drive to still commit one, as it did not take away free will. The same went for many of the other ward schemes he decided to adopt from the Celts, such as a ward that fosters community unity, and hopefully loyalty to himself, fertility, and a powerful area-wide anti-scrying barrier. Hopefully this would reduce much of the everyday crime, and would certainly come in handy for any new planets he starts adding to his domain. The fertility ward alone would reduce the house elves workload by a large margin, which means he may need to find them more jobs... again.

He had twenty of the crystal pillars started quite quickly by using his runic carving tool, and shaving off small parts of the crystal, as it only took him a few hours to add on each new rune sequence to those he was already using before. He really did like the looks of the pillars, as they were a nice shade of pink, and glowed subtly with all the raw magic they contained, as they had been slowly accumulating magic due to the environment of his trunks. He had decided against placing the wardstones on planets that he did not have populations on them yet, as they did take time to grow and effort to carve, and were mainly designed around benefiting people, rather than being planetary protection.

However now that he had a bunch on hand he may change his mind, as any additional protection for a planet under his control would be ideal. That being said he would prefer it being an ace up his sleeve and kept secret for as long as possible, rather than being uncovered during a raid on an unused mining planet. Meaning that he would most likely still accumulate more of the wardstones, and only place them down when civilians started to be moved to a planet. He would rely on his Chappa'ai facilities to provide the planetary protection for simple mining, research, and holding planets for now.

Using his laser etching tool he got back to work on the pillars as a grin crossed his face in admiration of the Celtic wizards, and druids that had created these complex and yet simply elegant ward schemes. It was times like this where his appreciation for elegant magics came through and brought a smile to his face, distracting him from his worries.

* * *

The fleet of six Scouts dropped out of hyperspace, one at a time within the span of a second from start to finish. They had arrived at the location given by their new friends who had called on lord Hariric for aid. As soon as Alexander's ship entered normal space, still cloaked, the automated alerts started blaring due to the space battle that was occurring right before their eyes. The many layered defenses that the Rena people had built in preparation to defend their planet, were falling one by one to the five Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels still present in the system. It was only a matter of hours or possibly at most a day before the defenses would be breached, if what his sensors were telling him was true.

From the information they had been provided by Captain Tanner and his crew, this coalition of minor Goa'uld that had somehow gained knowledge of the Rena people, and their advanced technologies. The group of six Goa'uld had decided to take the planet together, then if successful probably fight each other for the spoils; well that was what all his experience was telling him they would do.

There was already a partially broken apart Ha'tak wreck floating further from the remaining defenses, and ships that were currently surrounding the planet still exchanging fire with each other. It seemed that the Rena people had some success with their defense, if not nearly enough. It was also quite evident that while the Rena were having major difficulties breaching the powerful shields of the Ha'taks, and defending from their weapons, it was an entirely different story when it came to the Gliders and Alkesh.

There were possibly two hundred or more Glider wrecks spewed across the space surrounding the planet, and out in solar system were some of the forward defenses had to have been stationed. There were also Alkesh carcasses dotting the battlefield, and there were none currently flying around according to the Scout's sensors. Likewise the number of Gliders still moving under their own power were small, and growing smaller by the minute as the Rena's anti-fighter weapons took its toll on their enemies.

Alexander took all this in quickly as it popped up on the main screen, as their fleet moved through the empty space towards the raging battle. His guest on the bridge, a one Martin Lloyd, gasped when he saw the destruction over his planet and how close their defenses were to failing. It seemed that Martin's people had reached his lord just in time, or perhaps it was his lord's power at work, unseen ensuring they made it on time. Either way after a hard battle things should look up for the Rena people.

"Captain, it appears that one of the vessels has detected the hyperspace window, but does not appear to have found our ships." reported the tactical officer to Alexander, as the Scout detected intensive sensor scans from one of the motherships sweeping the region space they had arrived in. "Energy readings of the enemy vessels are within normal Ha'tak ranges of output." the tactical officer said, letting everyone know that these Ha'taks had not gone under any major upgrades, at least none too noticeable.

"Have all ships move forward, and position themselves behind the Ha'taks." he commanded. It was a vain hope to sandwich them between their ships, and those of Rena and their defenses. How effective that would be is still in question, as it was nearly impossible without ample weapons fire to prevent another ship from entering hyperspace. Although he had heard that his lord was working on developing just such a device. Though the arrogance of most Goa'uld often prevented them from attempting to escape before it was to late anyways, making capturing of vessels not a huge issue in the past.

He was glad that he served his god, Lord Hariric, and not one of the many false gods that plagued this galaxy, and enslaved his fellow Jaffa with false promises of divine salvation. He also understood, that it was fairly likely that something major had changed to transform his own god from one of those very same false gods, into a being of true power. It was awe inspiring watching him perform even some of the minor feats he seems to perform on a daily basis. He was blessed to have the opportunity to work closely with his lord and see some of those displays in person from time to time.

Of course there were many such displays that had been recorded by some Jaffa on their Armbands, and posted onto the E-NET (Empire-Net) in some of the various forums dedicated to such things. It was interesting that his lord had created, and posted to the very first such forum in the past, sharing information on his familiar The Great Holy Bird Hedwig. From there many Jaffa, and even some of the humans, had started sharing just about anything that was of interest to them, or even about their stories, and experiences from many generations of battle.

It had become a great place for those who wished to further their skills and learn, or just to pass time. However he scolded himself as he was getting far too distracted from the battle at hand. Even with their extremely fast engines, it still took time to transverse the great voids that even made the space between planets in a solar system seem daunting. His own personal understanding of the scale of the galaxy had been improving greatly with all of the mandatory officer training classes that were required to maintain his rank as a Captain, or in this case Fleet-Admiral.

The other issue was that unless something unexpected occurred, his command crew on the bridge would be able to handle just about anything. That meant that while he held an important position being the Captain, he often felt like he was truly doing nothing. However when something did go wrong, that was when it always felt like he was being run ragged. Thankfully such things occur rarely, and while following his lord there had been fairly few battles to speak of.

"Sir we are at optimal weapons range." his tactical officer prompted him bringing him out of his musing. His lord had also increased the distance with which they first started their engagement with enemy ships in battle. This meant that fighters, especially Gliders, would play far less of a critical role in the battle as ranges increased, allowing for their improved computers and targeting sensors to shine. Concentrated glider fire could overcome a Ha'tak's shields if not dealt with in a timely manner.

"Contact the fleet. Have them decloak, concentrate their fire and engage the enemy." he gave the simple command following his lord's orders to exchange weapons fire before verbal niceties with your enemies, and only save introductions for those you wish not to shoot. It was a huge change from practices in the past, but actually made sense to many Jaffa. Today was a great example of why this was, as their alpha strike from the fleet totally annihilated the first Ha'tak before they could even respond. Unfortunately that was the easy part of the battle.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 9 PART 2 COMING SOON! IN 1 MONTH!_

 _JK Next chapter should be up within 30mins of part 1._


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

_**STOP!**_  
 _ **IF YOU CAME HERE LOOKING FOR THE MOST RECENT UPDATE GO BACK ONE CHAPTER. THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF A TWO PART CHAPTER UPDATE!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 part 2:**

As they were switching over fire to the second Ha'tak, the four remaining ships must have decided that they were much more of a threat than the defenders, as they switched their fire to his fleet. Alexander watched the dual plasma lances leave the front of his ship and impact the next target, as others from the rest of the fleet joined his own ship's fire peppering another Ha'tak's shield.

"Captain, they are concentrating fire on Scout 5. Scout 5's shields will not be able to hold out for to much longer." the tactical officer stated as they watched the Ha'taks rain fire down on one of their comrades. They saw the first layer of shielding flaring and then failing with a snap flash as weapons fire poured down onto the second layer. "Sir, Scout 5 is attempting evasive maneuvers." It did not seem that it was going to be enough to save the ship. That became doubly so when a plasma bolt hit the shield just over their engines just after the second shield layer failed, causing some to damage to leak through resulting in the engines sputtering out.

"Order Scout 2 to move in between the Ha'taks and Scout 5. Move us in closer to Scout 5 and order them to start a general evac with the Transport Rings to our ship. Continue firing on the enemy." he ordered as he tried to minimize the casualties that were going to occur when that Ha'tak's fire finally penetrated the Scout 5's shields. There chance to use their speed to their advantage had died with that lucky shot on their engines, and his failure to order evasive maneuvers right from the start. Just as he finished giving out commands a second Ha'tak went up in a fireball to the combined fire from both fleets.

It seemed the natives had sortied out for one last Hurrah to offer their utmost assistance in defeating those attacking their home. Many new fighters and small craft were being launched from the planet and even surprisingly a few from a moon that he had ignored up to this point. That was something that he would have to make sure he does not do again in the future, and bring it up in the training classes for the others. As the commander of the fleet, he was responsible for more than just his own ship and crew, as had been drilled into him constantly during training. Therefor failures were not an option as they would cost lives, and that was something that would displease his lord. That in of itself brought a smile to Alexander's face, and was such a large departure from the past.

Just as that thought went through his mind a bolt of orange plasma hit Scout 5 just as its last shield failed, rending into the small amount of armour covering the ship. More blasts quickly impacted the ship one after another just as escape pods started to be launched, ripping away armour plating. Scout 2 had just made it to where it was able to screen the fire from the remaining three Ha'taks, as secondary explosions on Scout 5 resulted in a critical reaction, and a spectacular explosion. Alexander looked over to his communication officer with his question unasked.

"Captain reporting only 3 lost with the ship, the rest made it to evac before the explosion." the communications officer informed him and the rest of the bridge crew. It would have been nice to have succeeded in his mission with no losses, but even his lord had privately informed him as fleet commander that they may be out gunned in the coming battle, and that losses were a possibility, but must be minimized to the best of his ability. That was actually one of reasons that his lord was not allowed to accompany them on this mission. Apparently even his lord has to concede to his wishes of either of his two ladies about his safety if he wanted a happy life at home, or at least that was the rumour he had heard from one of the temple guards.

"Send a message on the frequency that Mr. Lloyd here provided us with, and inform the Rena forces that once the fourth Ha'tak is destroyed, we will attempt a boarding action to claim the final ship." he ordered. "Have the other Scout's boarding parties prepared to move over to the last enemy vessel once its shields fall. We will succeed and claim this ship, as ordered by our lord." he finished.

Their lord had given him instructions to attempt to capture the last vessel without destroying it, as they would be able to use it as an additional bargaining chip in the coming negotiations with the Rena people for some more technologies that had been of interest. It fell to them, as it was the duty of all in service of Lord Hariric, to ensure that he had all that he required, especially when it seemed he asked for so little and provided so much.

His ship shook as weapons fire from the three remaining Ha'taks that remained seemed to have chosen his vessel as their next target. "Evasive maneuvers! I do not want a repeat of what happened to Scout 5 happening to us." he commanded his helmsman, as Martin let out another gasp as plasma bolts impacted his ship's shields. That was the last one for a few moments as it seemed their maneuvers were actually paying off. Apparently each ship had an automated system that constantly calculated the best possible evasive pattern on their current heading, and put it to use spectacularly, if the massive reduction in impacts was anything to go by.

The evasive maneuvers were not truly necessary as the third Ha'tak went up in flames as a multitude of missiles from the planet impacted its hull, causing the shield to fail under the increased stress of the plasma lances provided courtesy of the Scouts. Without even needing to issue an order, Scout weapons fire switched to the fourth target eliminating it even quicker than the last before it. Firepower rained down on its shields from all sources quickly reducing its strength before failing. With only the final vessel around and all fire concentrating on it's engines it was quickly rendered inoperable. He gave the command to his tactical officer, and the boarding teams were away to capture the vessel. This was perfect timing as the last Ha'tak had tried to escape, and was just disabled as it attempted to enter hyperspace.

A quiet calm almost came over the bridge crew, as the giant battle, that seemed from evidence to having been on going to some degree for weeks now, was finally over, with just a single enemy vessel left to subdue. From start to finish it had only taken five minutes, even if it had felt like an eternity between plasma blasts pounding the shields, and tracking all the elements of the battle. He took a moment to mourn for those loss of those under his command, when his thoughts were interrupted by his communications officer. Martin had also started to weep, which was actually making Alexander a bit uncomfortable, as he did not know what to say to the pitiful man.

* * *

Another warning came from Luke's console in the command centre on defense station Lunar One, his eyes darted across his screen to see what new disaster was happening now. They had been fighting an off and on again, mostly on, battle with the Goa'uld, who they had just recently encountered for the first time while exploring through the Stargate. The room he was in contained the defense commander, and his fellow compatriots, each coordinating a part of the battle that they were slowly loosing. Unfortunately that was something that everyone here knew too, however no one broke down and failed to perform their duty, right to the last.

When the war had first started they had had some success early in destroying one of the large motherships, and hopefully one of the false gods with it too. From there it went down the drain, as their defenses were destroyed, or disabled one by one, as the orange plasma fire from the ships decimated everything in their path. On the other hand they had inflicted heavy casualties to the smaller craft that were not protected by the nearly impenetrable shields.

Their only hope now was the few ships that had been sent out to try and find some advanced allies to assist them in their darkest hour. As slim as that chance was, it seemed not to have actualized, as now only the most inner layer of defenses still stood, with almost all of the reserves having been already engaged to try and stop their enemy from making the final push. There had been some hope that they could have used the Stargate to escape, but the Goa'uld had their loyal Jaffa troops constantly using the gate to try and invade the planet through that route, and they had been caught off guard by the tactic, as they simply knew too few addresses.

The shield they had over the gate prevented any enemies from making it through thankfully, but this also meant that they could not dial the gate to another planet as they were constantly under siege, leaving no room to dial out in time. This left them trapped between the Jaffa ground troops, and motherships raining death down onto their people. They had tried to negotiate, but the Goa'uld wanted nothing but their near total destruction and enslavement.

There had been a worldwide vote on what decision to make, and it was nearly unanimous that they would prefer to continue their defiance, even in the face of assured destruction. The forward viewing screen flared bright as another defensive platform was destroyed, slipping them further to their ultimate fate. The atmosphere in the room was gloomy to say the least.

The console continued to sound, as he finally looked to see what it could be now. Interestingly it was indicating that there had been a slipspace window that had opened just inside the solar system. Looking at the sensors he could not find anything that could have arrived, as there was nothing new being detected. He was looking over the logs to see if the sensors had been mistaken, when a dozen alarms sounded from his own and other people's consoles.

Looking up he saw a handful of small unidentified ships appearing from nowhere as they opened fire on one of the Goa'uld ships, taking everyone by surprise. His first reaction was subdued as the size of the ships became apparent, being outclassed by the far larger motherships by almost a factor of 10.

That was quickly forgotten as gasps of shock rang out amongst everyone in the room, as they saw the new arrivals first attack impact one of the enemy motherships. The red beams lanced out of the ships, and slowed to a halt at the shield of the mothership for only a moment before the shield failed, and they continued on to rip it to pieces.

The shock wore off quickly as commands were issued as the four remaining motherships had changed targets, and were throwing all their weapons fire at the small spear shaped ships. The plasma seemed to rain down on a single one of ships for so long that he was shocked that it had not already succumbed to the fire.

He also watched as the other ships from their possible allies move closer to the one being engaged, with one trying to move between them to offer some cover. As the second spear ship moved and started to take some of the fire that was aimed at its friend, an exclamation of cheer went out amongst those still present. However it was short lived as the other little ship's shields finally failed, as it was trying to move away from the battle, and broke apart.

There was only a small explosion as it broke into a half dozen large sized pieces. He took a moment to mourn the loss of one of their new allied ships, before being instructed by the Governor Nadine to have all those he was incharge of organizing defenses, to engage in one final last hurrah. It made sense as they would want to ensure they maximize the window of opportunity the new arrivals had given them.

The enemy motherships were distracted, and it was a perfect time to launch all of their reserves that were being held back for when they were absolutely needed. Though a large portion of those were stuck on the planet, and would have been subject to costly enemy fire had they attempted to launch before the motherships had become preoccupied. Combined with the fact that they had already taken out most of the enemies smaller craft, their ships were able to take off with almost zero opposition, and started to engage the motherships.

It was a beautiful sight as he watch the second and third mothership go up in flames. It was then that he started getting a communique on registered frequencies assigned to one of the few ships they could spare to search for some allies. It was a message telling them to not destroy the fifth mothership as it was being boarded by their allies, and it was singed and accompanied by the proper authentication codes.

He quickly told his commander who did not hesitate to tell all the forces to leave the last mothership for their last minute saviors to deal with, as they concentrated on destroying the fourth that was under concentrated fire. Only a few button presses later, and his commanders orders were sent to all those involved in the battle. The entire engagement had only taken minutes since the arrival of the new ships, and he happily got to watch the four terrors go up in flames, as great cheers were let out amongst those present.

It was utterly shocking, only a few minutes of battle, and the ships that had been plaguing them for months now, were either destroyed or disabled. It was as if he could finally take a deep breath and it seemed like the lock on the door of positive emotions in his brain had finally been opened. He could only hope that these new allies had good intentions at heart, not that he would really care, taking the alternatives into consideration.

* * *

Babi sat on his throne as he basked in the soon to be victory over these vermin slaves who refused to bow down to his glorious might. How they could not see his magnificence was beyond him. The coalition of Goa'uld that he was apart of had been working on slowly removing the defenses around this planet. They were moving at a slow pace because one of his 'esteemed' colleagues had met a most satisfying end under an ocean of enemy weapons fire during their opening days of battle.

Their weapons were of little threat to their great vessels, however if enough was concentrated on a single ship they clearly could prevail eventually. Not that it could have ever happened to him, as his colleague was a fool, and had clearly failed to respond in time to order a retreat when he came under such extreme amount of weapons fire. He had laughed as he saw the mothership go up in flames, of which had increased in intensity when his First Prime had informed him no rings were activated before the ship had been destroyed. One less of the competition to remove once the planet was his.

It was his ultimate plan, join together, take the planet, and remove his 'allies' when they were weakened and distracted splitting the spoils. It was going to be perfect, and he doubted they were going to ever expect it, especially after having worked together so successfully over these last few months. They had chosen this target when they had learned about it after Ra's convenient demise, and more specifically about the advanced technologies developed by these primitives. He would claim the technology, and use it take his rightful place in the Galaxy, as the new Supreme System Lord.

He was almost daydreaming about his soon to be conquest of the galaxy, when his First Prime started to say something as their ship started to shake. Looking at the screen he could see a group of small ships had arrived out of nowhere and were attacking his ship.

Seeing the size of their ships he couldn't help but laugh and remark. "These fools, daring to challenge me!" was the last thing he uttered, as just then red plasma beams breached his ships shields and shut him up for good.

"Captain, communique coming in from the planet." stated the communications officer, saving Alexander from the duty of figuring out what was wrong with Martin as he had been weeping for almost two minutes now.

"On the main screen." he ordered before starting his introduction. "I am Captain Alexander commander of Lord Hariric's fleet here in this system." he introduced himself as he had been taught in his classes. "My lord has deemed your people's cause worthy of his assistance. Therefore he has sent us here with one of yours, a Martin Lloyd, to answer your call for assistance." he said while indicating to Martin who could also be seen on their end as he stood just beside him at his seat.

The woman on the screen responded quickly after his introduction. "My name is Nadine, I am the Governor charged with the defence of Rena." the older woman made her introduction. She seemed a bit out of sorts, but that could be expected from anyone who was organizing the last stand against a great enemy. "I hope you do not mind the inquiry, but you mentioned you serve your Lord and your symbols on your ships and armour seem very similar to the other Jaffa we have been battling with their marks on their foreheads, like your own. Along that vein what makes you different that the ones we were just battling?" she asked her question, a question that Alexander expects to get for some time as Lord Hariric's name gets spread amongst the stars.

"Well I am not truly the one you should have this conversation with, but I would say the largest difference is, we are not attacking your planet?" he responded with a bit of humour in his tone. It seemed to be the right answer as a small chuckle actually escaped the governor's mouth before she could recover. She did not even bother trying to cover it up after the fact, as many politicians he had experienced in the past would have. "Also while my lord was once a Goa'uld, just as those who chose to attack your planet were, he has since evolved far beyond that now. But you must wait for our diplomatic envoy to arrive to ask such questions, as I am not very informed in such matters. My immediate concerns are any possible aid you may need at the moment?" he said as the light seemed to return to the woman's face, and it seemed that it finally dawned on her that her people were finally out of the fire.

Once his conversation with the Governor had finished, after nearly an hour of discussions, he had their agreement to receive an envoy in a few hours via shuttle. With that completed he immediately sent a message to his Lord informing him of their success. Martin also sent a confirmation message to his own crew members who still manned their vessel in the Sol system under his lord's watch. He hoped that their future relations would be positive, as it would be good to honour those who lost their lives by continuing to have positive relations with their fellow comrades in battle.

* * *

Martin Lloyd stood just behind the helm of the shuttle as it landed on a courtyard of his homeworld. They had landed just outside one of the military command centres. His arrival was in a far different style to that of their last ditch hope departure of the various exploration vessels sent out by his people. When he had volunteered for the mission, it was for two reasons: One his duty he felt to his people and his world, and two, the fact that he would prefer to die in a ship-wide accident or assisted depressurization, than die fighting on a battlefield.

Now he was nearly just as nervous as when he had left the planet all those months ago. Part of it was because he simply was not the right man for doing this introductions like these, something he felt was important to the future of his people. He cursed Tanner for giving him the role of accompanying the fleet back to their planet, even if it had been Lord Hariric, all the while his comrades stayed on their own far slower vessel back at Earth. Martin understood that the Goa'uld Hariric wanted some of their technology, and he had said as much, therefore it was Martin's understanding that they were keeping his vessel as a form of insurance.

Not that Martin really had any problem with that, as three people who had come to defend a planet not their own, had lost their lives in the successful attempt. That did not even mention the cost of a highly advanced ship that was destroyed in the battle. He did think that their successful capture of the enemy mothership would make up for some of their losses; but if what he saw in space was anything to go by, a single Scout was worth more than a single mothership in battle. He definitely knew which he would have chosen, and that had nothing to do with the fact there was a cloaking device on the Scout, allowing him to avoid any battles he could not win.

Martin walked away from the medium sized shuttle, and approached the group that was waiting for him. Erin, a human woman who was going to act as the envoy for lord Hariric was following just behind him. She was in her mid to late forties, and held herself at full height when moving, creating an elegant but approachable persona. Martin saw that there were over a dozen people waiting for them, half of them armed but off to the side, ready to step in if it was needed he assumed.

Martin had not seen any of his new friends combat abilities outside of what their ships could do, but he had seen some of their weapons and armour, and highly doubted that his people would have much success in any direct conflict. Erin was being escorted by only two of what he had been told were the personal guards of lord Hariric, and they each carried with them a rifle that was currently attached to their backs and not at the ready. They had more gold accents on their armour than he had seen on the other guards, and seemed to also carry a few more pieces of technology seemingly attached to their armour. Maybe by magnet he thought?

He approached his government officials taking a deep breath before starting to make introductions. "You eminence, may I introduce to you Representative Erin, speaking on behalf of Lord Hariric, and two guards here for her protection." he finished quickly, hoping his role would be over now. Those hopes were squashed fairly quickly though.

"I cannot express our gratitude to your Lord, Representative Erin." Governor Nadine said as she walked up to Erin grasping her hands, and giving her a small head bow out of respect. "However many of my Colleagues are worried that we may have possibly exchanged one Goa'uld overlord for another." Nadine said expressing their people's worries.

"Thank you for receiving me so quickly." Erin started by returning the small bow to the governor. "Your people need not be worried, as Lord Hariric does not have any aims or desire to add this planet to his domain. I have been instructed by Lord Hariric to open up positive dialog, and trade discussions between our two people. Finally I have been instructed to organize delivery, when possible, for the technology that Ensign Loyd and Captain Tanner have agreed to in exchange for our help in this battle." Erin spoke with calm reassurance, as Nadine's face went from worried to relieved, then to thoughtful as she looked to him and raised her eyebrow in question.

"While I am not sure to the specifics of what was agreed to in advanced with your lord, I do not see much issue with exchanging some of our technology for the assistance that has been rendered." Nadine said as they started to walked into the large building that was done nearly entirely in windows. "If you do not mind me asking, what were the technologies that interested your Lord. I find it hard to believe there is much we can offer, because if there was we would not have needed your lord's assistance in our defense." Nadine finished up a bit bitter about that last bit.

"My lord was interested in a few devices he observed on your exploration vessel that we encountered. The one that stood out the most was your teleportation technology." Erin replied as they walked into a large spacious conference room. Martin observed this all taking a seat between the two parties who took seats on each sides of the table. So far things seemed to be going well, and he hoped they kept doing so, as he did not want to entertain the idea of Lord Hariric as an enemy, some things were better left for nightmares. Goat filled nightmares.

* * *

Nadine stat across from the representative of Lord Hariric, internally sweating bullets as she had been instructed by her government to ensure good relations with these people at any cost, short of subjection, or enslavement. This was most likely the most important meeting of her entire people's history, and what was decided here could mean the difference to making a powerful ally, or to dooming her people. Representative Erin was well dressed in a simple but nicely done outfit of robes, but seemed open and approachable, and that was most likely why she was chosen for these negotiations. Even more interestingly was that she did not appear to a Jaffa, as almost all servants of any Goa'uld they had encountered so far were. Deciding to open up negotiations with some basic questions, she started talking.

"If you don't mind me asking, you appear to be Human and not Jaffa, is that correct?" she asked Erin the first question burning to be let out.

"That is correct. I was an educated slave that was working for a minor Goa'uld under the System Lord Afa, before being acquired by Lord Hariric's people. Once on my Lord's throneworld, Argensis, I was given my freedom back, and ended up applying for a job within the government. Obviously I was granted that job, as we are both here now." Erin answered with a smile, and showed little negative emotion to the question, almost as if she was explaining something to young children. "You being a woman in a high position in your government is a good sign for most societies, is that common here on Rena?" Erin asked her first question in return, obviously trying to ease into the discussion as well.

She was a bit startled by the question, but understood it to some respects, as many cultures they had studied had male oriented societies. It may be a sticking point if Lord Hariric's people had issues with woman in high positions. However evidenced by Erin presence here, that was most likely not the case, so she decided to answer honestly. "Yes many positions here are filled by woman, in fact I believe in our government, elected positions are 56% held by woman. Though certain profession due seem to attract certain sexes more than others." she finished quickly going over what she had said in her head to make sure that it was accurate.

"The highest civilian position in our government, other than Lord Hariric that is, is held by a woman." Erin replied with a gentle smile.

"The introduction packet you sent our people was very helpful in preparing for this meeting." she said honestly even though it was short, it held a decent amount of general information about the people Erin represented. "However it was confusing in respects to your Lord. Would you be able to answer some questions about him?" she asked.

"I do not believe that would be a problem. As long as they were not too inappropriate, otherwise I cannot think of a reason I would not be able to answer." Erin said with a smile, giving an answer that actually surprised Nadine a bit. She had thought they were going to attempt to dodge questions about Lord Hariric, who was supposedly still being worshiped by a large majority of these people as a god.

"It says that Lord Hariric was once a Goa'uld, but evolved in some way to gain godlike powers and is no longer a Goa'uld?" she asked clearly showing her and her people's confusion on the topic of who 'Lord Hariric' actually was. What surprised her even more was Erin small chuckle and bright smile.

"I love discussing theology, especially about a topic hotly debated amongst our people even today." Erin answered with levity. "My personal understanding on this topic is that the Goa'uld Pelops must have come across a powerful being that he decided to take as a host. However said being was much too powerful, and instead of Pelops gaining control, each of their consciousness and bodies merged together to make a true god, Lord Hariric." Erin said while looking far off a bit before refocusing back onto her. "In regards to the Goa'uld question, I think the best way to see it, is that Lord Hariric no longer truly identifies as a Goa'uld, and has evolved into something more. Quite frankly my Lord's disdain for the stupidity of the Goa'uld is well known amongst our people, so you can see how it can be hard to reconcile them as one."

The amount of information that Erin just casually seemed to throw out shocked Nadine to her core. It seemed that the fact the Goa'uld were parasites that took over human hosts was well known amongst Lord Hariric's people. However she was still confused, and had not really heard anything that said that this Lord Hariric was anything more than a mutant Goa'uld-Human Hybrid, and not a god.

"That clears some of the confusion up, but myself and many of my people are confused on the claim of Lord Hariric's godhood." she left the question unasked and waited for Erin response.

"That in entirely understandable. It is well known amongst my people that the Goa'uld have used to tricks, and advanced technologies to claim as magical powers, and proof of their godhood. I was like you skeptical at first; I did not truly believe in the godhood of past Goa'uld I had encountered throughout my long service as a slave, but my opinion changed when I saw some of the miracles performed by Lord Hariric, and his various magical servants." Erin answered her ever present smile not leaving her face, and inadvertently creating even more questions for Nadine than she had before. "If you need proof you may ask Mr Lloyd here, I understood he experienced some of my Lord's power first hand." Erin finished as a bit of a devious smile spread across here face.

Nadine looked at Ensign Lloyd for his answer. "He turned me into a goat." Martin said begrudgingly to Nadine's utter confusion.

"What?" she said, her voice expressing her confusion for all.

"I disagreed with his claims on godhood, and his magical powers, as only crazy people would believe in magic. He then pointed a finger at me and turned me into a goat." Martin recounted quietly as if he was remembering a traumatizing experience. Nadine looked over to representative Erin, and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Mr. Lloyd here showed a tad bit more than the usual level of disbelief to my Lord's claim of his divinity. I believe my lord chose to use a quick example as the most expedient way to prove his powers, and move the discussion along to more important matters." Erin said with a bit of a smile on her face. "If I am not mistaken time was of the essence, so moving things along in a timely manner was paramount concern for most involved. My Lord is often busy, so any time wasted is time not spent in other places." Erin finished almost with a bit of remorse in her voice at the busy schedule of their 'god'.

"So let me get this straight? Lord Hariric pointed a finger at you and turned you into a Goat? Like the herd animal?" she asked Martin directly to get 100% clarification.

"Yes, and it was quite disconcerting. Have you ever experienced a whole new world perspective, I think not." he said a little heated, clearly not happy about the incident; but Nadine could not find anything harmful from Ensign Lloyd's description, and from Erin's smile, her people must have seen it as a bit humorous. It's not hard seeing where they were coming from. Especially from Ensign Lloyd, as his personal file said he could be exasperating to work with at times, and prone to making connections that didn't exist.

"If you do not mind me asking, how many people live here on Rena?" Erin asked breaking Nadine out her thoughts on the possibilities that Lord Hariric truly did have powers that beggared belief. It would warrant further investigation.

"There are approximately 350 million spread out across the planet." she answered without even thinking about it, her mind still on the last revelation. "How many people live in your Lord's domain?" she asked back.

"We usually refer to Lord Hariric's domain as The Empire to differentiate the change from the past, even if Lord Hariric has not been officially crowned as an emperor, it is just easier to use. However I am unsure of the population of the entire empire, only that of Argensis, which is just shy of four million souls." Erin answered, handing out tons of information to that Nadine could digested later, it sounded like their new friends had just recently reformed their government. Which was a bit disconcerting if you took into account their already formidable ship capabilities, but also a boon if they became closer friends and allies.

Nadine took her time in thinking of a new question to ask, and decided to risk it and ask a largely sensitive question about the briefly glossed over fact that their people were still bought slaves to be brought into this 'Empire'. Though it did sound as if they were given their freedom, had rights, and new protections when they arrived, but still they did partake in the trade of slaves with other Goa'uld, which was worrying. "You mentioned you were once a slave, is slavery still practiced within The Empire?" she asked hoping to have kept her question acceptable enough. Though it didn't seem to have been an issue to start with, as Erin answered quickly and without reservation.

"Yes to some extent. Lord Hariric regularly sends trade missions to a few of the Goa'uld markets to purchase slaves so that they may be brought to Argensis, and bolster the population. There, like myself, they will see themselves having their freedom returned to them, and for many the chance to live a life far better than the one they would have otherwise lived had Lord Hariric not intervened, or even from before they became slaves." Erin answered with a large genuine smile on her face.

"Your information packet said that Lord Hariric disdains the Goa'uld, and his intervention here would go to back that up. It is then confusing how come he still maintains trading arrangements with some of them." Nadine asked another sensitive question, but was something she didn't quite understand. Sure her people had encountered a few of the Goa'uld, but not much was really known about their society, and there may be pressures she didn't understand at work here.

"I am not an expert on the issue, but my understanding is that is has to do with the fact that outright rejection of the other Goa'uld System Lords would bring their entire might down on Lord Hariric." Erin responded as she looked thoughtful, but more serious than before. "And that is not something that our society can withstand at this point in time." It seemed the while the Goa'uld were powerful in term of military strength, but their social structures were even more primitive than her people had thought.

"Your Lord wished for our Teleportation technology and some others, could you elaborate on anything else that was of interest?" she asked steering the conversation into another direction, a far safer area of discussion, and something that needed to be discussed in this meeting anyways.

"That will be no problem. I would first like to say my Lord wished to be here personally during the battle, but concerns over his safety by others, won over his personal desire to come with the fleet. Therefore I apologize on his behalf for his absence." Representative Erin said getting slightly more formal as they got into the more important portion of their meeting, and even gave a small bow of her head. "If you would allow it, my Lord would love to visit in the future once these talks have concluded." Erin said confidently as she finished up her opening salvo of the real negotiations.

"I do not believe that will be an issue, and the Rena people would be delighted to meet you Lord when he finds time." Nadine answered positively to the request, as meeting the leader of these people would give them great insights into who exactly they were dealing with. Some in her government were outright calling this a trap, and stating that Lord Hariric was working with the other Goa'uld, and was going to stab them in the back. It would be nice to meet him in person, and alay many of those fears, or more worryingly, confirm some of them. She did not become the Defense Governor by being stupid.

"Well Captain Tanner has agreed to share your Transporter Technology for our limited assistance in defending this planet from the Goa'uld coalition that had been formed. As I believe we have delivered on that promise, we would like you to send the relevant data on the technology to one of our ships." Erin said a bit more seriously than she had before, and somewhat shocked Nadine as she expect them to ask for FAR more than their teleporter technology, but it seemed her fears were unfounded. "I have also been instructed to open trade negotiations for a few more select technologies, such as your computers, medical scanners, tractor beams, and data on your extensive medical sciences." Erin finished with a smile.

Nadine was instantly happy. Almost all of those things were items that would take little convincing of many other cabinet members to approve of for trade, as they had only minor impact on military technologies. The medical knowledge was also something that was far easier to trade away, and something they would also be interested in gaining in return. Besides any of the advanced technology displayed in their brief time knowing each other, like the armour and weapons sported by the Goa'uld.

"Once the meeting is done I will have the relevant information on the Transporters sent to one of your Scouts." Nadine said confirming their obligations, which honestly were minuscule compared to what many thought were going to be demanded of them. "What are your people willing to offer to us in exchange for some of those technologies mentioned?" she asked, quite keen on learning the answer.

"My lord has given me permission to offer to you the entire Ha'tak vessel we captured in orbit, as well as 10 million Credits, in exchange for said technologies." Erin replied, making Nadine drawback in both absolute surprise, and a bit of confusion over Credits. "The Credits can be used to purchase many consumer goods, resources, and services on our planet. They will also give your government spending money for any time you may visit in the future. Credits can also be converted directly into raw materials via the government, and are backed against refined Naquadah." Erin continued as she explained their use.

"If you do not mind me asking what is the purchasing power of a credit?" she asked the representative, still reeling from the fact that they may get their hands on a fulling working example of a Goa'uld mothership.

"I don't quite understand the question. Purchasing power?" Erin asked. "I can say that the average monthly salary for member of the military is between 100-150 credits a month." she continued, giving Nadine a bit more of an idea of their value amongst their people. The fact the they were backed against Naquadah would make them easily accepted by most here, as the element had substantial value here on Rena, as mining for it had became more difficult as easier to reach reserves were depleted.

"I have also been instructed by my Lord to inform you that if negotiations between our people are successful, there may be opportunities in the future to employ a number of your people on Argensis on long, and short term basis." Erin continued as she mentioned something that Nadine had not even thought of before. It seemed that Lord Hariric was thinking far further into the future than they were, as she and her people were only thinking about what will be the results of this meeting will mean for the immediate future.

"Oh." she said a bit dumbly, but clearly interested in this possible route for closer future ties. "In what role could they possibly fill that your people could not already handle?" she asked clearly not sure what her people would being doing.

"As you know from my own story, and the brief, many of our people are former slaves, or barely educated Jaffa, therefore there is a high demand for educated instructors in everything from basic science and maths, to philosophy and life skills." Erin answered creating a question for Nadine on how their people had prospered so much as it was if that was the case. "Do not get me wrong there are many well educated members of the Empire, however there are too few of them to fill all the needs, and demands placed on them.

In fact Lord Hariric takes on much of the research and development sectors of our society onto his own shoulders. It is our people's dream to take as many of those duties onto ourselves, as our lord already does far too much for us as it is. It is also part of my own personal selfish reason for wishing that these negotiations are successful, as open relations with you people could result in many positives for both our worlds, and an overall reduction in the amount of work Lord Hariric needs to do on a daily basis." Representative Erin finished her official and personal appeal, giving even more information about their society, and it seemed that Lord Hariric played a bigger role than that of simply being the ruler.

It was extremely interesting to know a bit more about their society, and it also answered a few of her other questions she had not asked yet. The reason for needed instructors made clear sense, and if the increase in slaves, and uneducated Jaffa populations kept rising in the Empire, then that need would go up even further. This could be economic coup for her people on top of everything else, as money flowing into Rena regardless of its form, was a good thing.

It seemed, that contrary to there small amount of intel on any Goa'uld they had, Lord Hariric took a major role in governing his domain, and was actively working to advance it. Just another thing that showed even if Lord Hariric had once been a Goa'uld, he now no longer acted like one. There may be more to his claims than she would have accepted before this meet, and that warranted further thought.

"Will you see a ongoing need for instructors in the future?" she asked trying to gauge if the demands was going to be continuing to grow in the future, and at what rate.

"Yes, my Lord has mentioned that there will be many of those who will flee from the grasps of the Goa'uld once they know of the possibility of a better life in The Empire. Also there will be more, and more people who will be freed from those same false gods, and some will most likely move to Argensis for a better life. Therefore many instructors will be needed." Erin replied. "There is a growing movement of people on Argensis who support war against the Goa'uld to free their sisters and brothers that are in bondage, whether that is literally in the case of many humans, or figuratively in the case of indoctrinated Jaffa." Erin passionately answered with a bright smile on her face.

Clearly there was much to learn about their new friends, and especially about what they wanted to achieve in the future, but so far from what she had heard, most, if not all, would be something that would gain majority support from her own people. This could also be another area that they could work together on, and if they happened to gain some more benefits along the way, who was to complain. A smile came to Nadine's face as she thought about possible good relations and bright future. Though her people would have to meet with Lord Hariric before to alleviate any lingering fears she still may posses.

"I believe that we will be able to go head with additional discussions on more trade. Though I will have to take your Lord's requests, and offers to the rest of my colleagues in our government; I do not see any reason that there would be any major objections, as we would be excited to get our hands on a Goa'uld mothership. Besides possibly a discussion on the amount of Credits we may receive, that is the only thing that will possibly need to be worked out, to go forward with our first trade agreement." she told her counterpart across the table.

"That is great to hear. I can have quartermaster Q send information to you on the current list of exchange rates for credits, and materials offered directly by the Empire. Unfortunately prices will have to be sourced individually on the commercial market for any goods provided there. However I must warn you that our most advanced technology is not purchasable without getting express permissions from the government, and that is done on a case by case basis, and often rejected." Erin told her clearly, obviously trying to ensure that she was as well informed as she could be before they made a decision. That was another good sign, and something that may not serve Erin well in politics in the future.

Nadine just could not believe how this meeting had gone. She had walked in here thinking that great demands were going to made of her people, ones that they would have to fulfill or face possible destruction. However it seemed that these people wished to trade with them in good faith, and to show that, they were offering more than generous terms in their opening negotiations. It was clear her that was what the Ha'tak was, a sweetener to make any requests go down easy for her government. Not that they would have been to opposed to the technologies requested, as most had been in use for ages on Rena as posed little military risk.

Nadine stood up and walked around the table, as Erin also got up as well. She ignored Martin as she just stood there with a blank face. "For opening discussion, I believe we have achieved a historic amount here today, and possibly the start of a long lasting relationship between our people." she said offering her had to Erin to shake. "I hope that we will see many years of positive relations between us." she said truthfully.

"I do as well. Though I must report back to my Lord." Erin replied while shaking her hand. "I hope that your people will have likewise positive discussions on the trade terms presented. Here is a device that you can use to contact our people, and you will be directed to myself or whoever you wish to talk to." she said handing over a small cube to Nadine. There was no buttons on it, and it was smooth to the touch. "Simply hold it in your hand and think connect to activate it, and it will connect you to a government official who will put you into contact with whomever it is you wish to speak to." Erin explained its use.

"This will be very handy when there are none of your ships standing guard over the planet." Nadine said.

"Speaking of the Scouts, I have been ordered by my Lord to offer to allow two to remain behind after the others leave once our negotiations have concluded." Erin said as they were leaving the room, as if it was not a huge deal. "My lord felt that additional security for your planet would be required while you work on rebuilding your defenses. Do not feel pressured into accepting it, as it is just an offer toward future possible allies." Erin finished as they walked down the hallway to the outside, leaving Martin behind.

"I will pass along the offer to my people. However there are some, thought few, who are already skeptical of your people's intentions, therefor it may be something that many would object too." she said with a bit contriteness in her voice at the stupidity of some of her fellow colleagues. "Though the offer is appreciated nonetheless." she finished as they approached the large shuttle of her guests. She was surprised when the two black armoured guards walked past her to the Empire's shuttle reminding her that they were there in the first place. They seemed to move so silently that one forgot they were around, it probably made for an extremely dangerous opponent to face in battle.

"Thank you for having me, and hopefully Lord Hariric will bless your people with his presence in the coming days." Erin replied, reminding Nadine that she still was dealing with a person who truly believed her god was the person leading her country. That was one of the largest sticking points for her and her people, but maybe after meeting with lord Hariric it will diffuse many of those concerns.

"It was my pleasure. I will have that information on the transporters sent to your ships soon, and will send another message about our second meeting to iron out more details about future trade once deliberations with my colleagues have finished." she told the departing representative, as Erin got on the shuttle with one last farewell wave. Nadine watched the shuttle rise off the ground nearly silently with only a light hum. Turning back to the glass structure at the centre of this base, she walked back into the building. Now it was time to debrief Ensign Lloyd before reporting on the meeting to the cabinet. But before that she sent instructions to start preparing an information packet on the transporter technology.

* * *

Harry was reading another book in his library, this time on magic related to soul possession, when the alert he had been waiting for, had finally come through. Quickly pulling up a video and sensor logs on his Armband, via the holographic projector, he watched as his ships dropped out of hyperspace, and the reality of the battle field they found themselves in set in for Harry.

The neural interface was feeding him information that had been collected from the ships on top of the visuals being projected by the Armband. This was possible because he was not actually viewing a real time display of the battle, but in fact a slightly delayed and automatically edited version, all done by Jarvis. It was edited in a way so that he could glean more than normal from the battle, and almost viewed it as if he was watching a movie scene. Which came with different visuals highlight certain views from the various Scouts, and their sensor drones they launched automatically when they arrived in system.

However none of that was on Harry's mind, as he quickly felt his stomach drop as he saw how many enemy ships were present in the system, but quickly said a small word of thanks to anyone who was listening, that the sensor information showed the Ha'taks to only have minor upgrades done, if their power readings were anything to go by.

That did not remove all of his negative feelings though, as he watched his ships slowly, at least it appeared slow even though he knew better, approach towards the raging battle just outside the orbit of the planet of Rena. It was going to take a few minutes to arrive and that gave Harry more time to start mulling over his decision, once again.

While the possible loss of life was important to him, it was fairly easy to argue away logically. As his ships, if successful, will be saving millions of people on the planet from almost certain death. Even if he lost half his ships it would still come across as a good trade to anyone who was really looking out for the well being of the most people. But he, Harry, or in this case Lord Hariric, had to watch out and value his own people's lives higher than those of others, otherwise he would be failing them as their leader.

That being said his greatest worry was not the loss of life, but the possible failure of the mission. More worryingly though was the possible leaking on his involvement in protection of a planet exceeding the point where the System Lords considered them to be a technological threat. This could be a major issue, as while he was confident in his ships on the small scale in any conflict against the Goa'uld, it was the fear of what a fleet of dozens of Ha'taks could do to his budding Empire.

It was his greatest fear at the moment, and something that he constantly worked towards preventing from ever happening. It was one of the main reasons that he had spent so much of his time working on the sensor systems that spanned his domain. It was all to reduce the possibility of information leaks that could cause crippling damage to the progress his people were constantly making.

It still shocked Harry how much the life, and living standards had changed in such a short time for his people. He imagined it was similar to what people from China on Earth were going through right now, just a hundred times quicker. With the rapid development of China's economy, allowing for family to finally trade in their family bike for a motorbike, or in the few lucky cases a car. However for his people, these changes came with additional cultural protections, not less, and certainly at a pace that would even have shocked those experiencing the rapid changes in China.

All these thoughts went through Harry's mind as he held his breath and waited for the battle to finally start, and it didn't disappoint, as it started with a bang as Harry watched the first Ha'tak go up in flames as it shields failed. From there he watched the stellar performance of his Captains in their first true space battle with the new ships and tactics. It was heartening to see that they did well with only a few minor mistake that Harry could see with the perspective his view offered him.

He was honestly not sure if he could have done better himself, but it still pained him when he as he saw his first Scout be lost in battle. The battle seemed to be over almost before it had begun only taking minutes, as before he knew it he was getting an update from Alexander, who he had put in charge of the fleet.

There was a good reason that he had decided to send his troops to the planet, and much of it had been explained to the representative that Ana had chosen to send, a nice lady named Erin. Erin seemed to be competent at her job, and had an atmosphere about herself that was welcoming and peaceful. However what Harry had left out his brief to her, was his reasoning for wanting the teleportation technology.

That reason was for one simple fact, and that was the Rena's people's teleportation tech worked on an entirely different principle to that of the Ring Transporters the Goa'uld possessed. The main difference lay in the way it reproduced matter, as it was closer to his food synthesizers than the rings, however far, far more complex.

It would allow for him to hopefully advanced his matter replication technology beyond that of simple food synthesizers, as Pelops' and his own attempts at advancing the field failed to create that could produce matter beyond an iron atom in any complexity formation, which was something the Rena people's technology clearly could do without problem. Obviously his matter forges could do this to some extent but it was not to the same small scale or level of complexity required for most matter combinations beyond alloys combined into various pieces of technology. Trying to create a person or a true representation of a food item took something far beyond his current technological capabilities.

The end goal of acquiring the teleporters was to secure his own safety, and it ability to replicate a body down to a level required for functional life was key. With that and some complicated magic he could utilize what was effectively a form of pseudo immortality, so that even if his body was swallowed up by a star he would wake up on a station hidden in the black of space. Though he still had to iron out a few details.

With that in mind, and with the successful contact between his people and the Rena, he went off to his lab to start on some projects now that his flare had come back to him with the news of the battle. It was going to be exciting times, and if his people could make strong allies out of the Rena it would be a major step in his Empire becoming a reality. That did remind him that those major social changes he knew that were needed, had to arrive sooner than he had expected.

"Jarvis, make sure you inform Ana to start readying for me to give the 'Speech'." he said out loud as he walked down the hallway of his house to the Ring Room.

"It will be done, Sir." Jarvis replied just as he entered into the secret door which used both magic to hide the entrance, and technology to make it appear as nothing but a continuation of the hallway. As he approached the section slid silently, and quickly to the side to give him access to the hidden room. This was the one ring room in his Colorado house, and it could only be accessed from a secure door in his office, or the hidden door in the hallway.

He could not wait till they received the payment for their help in defending the planet. He should probably tell Tanners and his crew about the success of the mission, but would not be letting the man goal till he received his promised tech, otherwise he would have to resort to less savory methods and will have to start ripping it out of that exploration vessel.

Chapter end.

* * *

 _A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, let mew know in the reviews!_


	11. InterludeSnippet Chapter 1

_**A/N:** So like I said, I would be trying out this snippet/interlude chapter for my next release, as I had a ton of snippets and slice of life things that I had written over the last few months that really didn't fit that well into a chapter. Therefore I made this decision to make this chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoys it, and for those who do not enjoy the technobabble sections, they can skim those to their heart's content._

 _ **GOT STORY NOTE:** For those asking about my GOT story, I am sorry but I am currently concentrating on this story, and a chapter for that story will be long in coming (I am just too busy with senior classes to spare the time for two stories, even on on the backburner). I did say at the start of the GOT story that it would take backseat to this story when I got back to writing it, and that seems to be coming more true than even I thought. Sorry to those who were really looking forward to the next chapter of that story, but I will say those first five chapters really were the prelude to the start and I hope you will enjoy the sixth chapter when it does finally come out (months)._

 _ **S/N:** So the actual 'chapter 10' is still a work in progress, however chapter 11 is almost done being written. You can check my profile for a bit more information on the upcoming chapter's progress._

 _ **C/N:** This chapter ended up being FAR longer than I expected, and that means I could not include all the stuff I wanted to into it. Mainly because the Ships sections took longer than expected. Therefore there will be a second Interlude chapter coming soon, most likely before chapter 10 as there is tons of content that really does happen around that time or just after. I wanna stress there is quite a bit of techno jargon in this chapter, so I apologize to those who don't enjoy it, I love thinking of it and many of my readers also highly enjoy those sections. As a reminder all of this chapters events occur between the start of 9th, and end of the 11th chapter._

 _Here are Harry ship classification that will help with some of the content of this chapter:_

 _Personal/Landing/Fighter/Bomber Craft 25m length_

 _Shuttle 25m-50m length_

 _Frigate 50m-150m length_

 _Destroyer 150m-300m length_

 _Battlecruiser 300m-650m length_

 _Heavy Battlecruiser 650m-900m length_

 _Battleship 900m-3000m length_

 _Capital Ships 3000m+ length_

 _To all those who review: Thank you, you and your responses are what fuels my drive to edit these monstrous chapters. The editing of these chapters feels like I am being drained by a Dementor as it sucks all enjoyment out of writing these chapters from me. Otherwise I love the writing process._

 _Thanks to Lighthawk68 and joaomanuelarelomansogoncalves for Betaing._

* * *

 **Interlude/Snippet Chapter 1:**

Harry got up from his chair, and used his magic to ensure there was no one around. Then he did a little happy dance, as he had finally developed a fix for one of the issues that had been plaguing some of his systems from the very beginning. Something that he was not even able to really fix with magic, and that was the extreme heat issue faced by many pieces of equipment or systems he had been creating or cannibalizing. It was an ongoing issue he had been exploring on and off, pretty much every time he came across the same limitation when developing something new.

Finally after tinkering away for what seemed like ages, he was able to create a crystalline rocky compound that when exposed to a small electrical current, created an extremely strong endothermic reaction. This meant that he finally had a way to create true cooling without going through tons of materials, or utilizing roundabout methods.

Of course the crystals would need to be replaced once they had been fully used up; but that process took ages. Even with constant use, a single 'cooling charge' as he was calling them, would last for just over a year before becoming inert. The amount of electrical charge required was also relatively small that it was not really worth mentioning. They did take more electricity over their lifetime as they aged to experience the same cooling effect as the 'cooling charge' loses some of its efficiency. This also meant they did not have a static output, meaning one 'could' if desired, burn through one in moments for extreme cooling.

With this, some of his medium scale devices would become far more effective. While they will see use as more of an emergency cooling agent for spaceships, it was in the small portable power generator, and similarly sized technology where they would shine. He only needed to work on downsizing it enough to fit into some of his smaller tech, such as the rifles or armour heatsinks, then he may be able to do away with the heatsink discharge clips or increase the protection provided by his current armour version.

If he was able to pull that off soon, he would be able to see a huge increase in the rate of fire for his guns. They would also be able to shoot nearly indefinitely, however he expected other things to fail before then, as they were simply not designed with that long term continuous fire in mind. For the armour he imagined his troops marching through heavy plasma fire not even pausing, as they wrecked other system lords. Pounding them a new arsehole with streams of plasma fire courtesy of his Plasma Rifles. He almost let out a mad cackle, as a bit of both Pelops and Tom came through for a second.

This did mean that he was going to be able to add in specialized heat shielding for special areas in his ships, that would then channel the excess heat via special alloys to be turned back into energy, or counter-balanced with cooling charges. If he combined that idea with runes that transferred heat from one area to another, he could see great effects of this procedure on his planned future flagship.

He jumped up in excitement as those ideas finally coalesced in his head, and Apparated to the gate to travel to Argensis to see his girls, as he was extremely pleased with himself at the moment, and wanted to share his excitement with his partners. It was these discoveries, and feelings of success, that really had been absent from all of the memories he had absorbed, as Tom had chased long forgotten magics, rather than make new discoveries of his own, and Pelops followed in the footsteps of the other Goa'uld, and was never happy with his own achievements, even if they were some of the most substantial contributions of any Goa'uld System Lord. It made these moments all that much more sweet. It did not hurt either when he Apparated to Ana's office, to find both her and Ishta sharing tea together, looking to him with a bit of bewilderment, that turned to a smile when they saw how excited he was. It made him love them all that much more, that him simply being happy, made them happy.

* * *

Harry was extremely happy with himself about his past decisions on reducing crew compliments on ships, as he was almost straining his trained crew capacity at the moment. Currently there was nearly 50,000 people going through various forms of training to crew ships, but that still left him in a bind until they finished their academy tours. Currently he only had a few thousand people that had the skills and knowledge to adequately fill key positions, ie working from the bridge on a ship, or acting as a ship's engineer and/or mechanic.

Troops were much easier to produce, as they needed far less training, however there was only so much he could do to speed up the training of new crew members for his ships. Thankfully, and the reason he was celebrating, was that each Scout only needed a dozen or so trained personal, meaning even with his currently limited supply, he was still able to man the ships coming off the assembly lines. Most of this was due to him modifying ship systems to be entirely automated, and require no input from a person to operate. It did mean, as was seen with the production time of Scouts compared to Ha'taks, that those systems were much more complicated to produce, and took far longer to make. Even if a Scout was tiny in comparison to a Ha'tak.

The trade off was worth it, as it also meant that when one of ships was destroyed, there was a far larger chance that a good portion of the small crew would make it off before that happened, as was seen in the battle over Rena when one of the Scouts was destroyed.

It was funny though, that one of his major limiting factors for the short term, was the fact his people were just simply not up to basic standards. Sure he could throw some poor sods with only a tiny bit of training into ships, and send them out to battle, but there was just way too many problems with that idea, that it was not even worth going into. It seemed lately that many problems he was having came back to not having enough people training up, and that was going to hopefully change soon with the possible alliance between his people and the Rena.

He would have to be patient, and wait for his people to get to the point were his society was producing ample educated individuals. It was a bright future, and even now he had enough to fill his needs when it came to the immediate requirements. There was no major war going on currently, and there was no intel saying that one was coming in the next few months. Thinking that, made him smack himself in the head for testing fate, as she had already made him her bitch in the past.

All said, the Scout version 1 was an incredible testing platform, and had outperformed his expectations, but that might have more to do with the Goa'uld performing worse than expected. What it had allowed tho, was testing of a many new system prototypes that would be going into his future classes of ships, as well as the version 2 of the Scout. Now that he had some real world tests, he was able to move onto designing those new classes of ships over the next few weeks or months.

-Break-

"Sir, Miss Nicole has sent you a response about the interview you requested." Jarvis said interrupting Harry's on and off again work on a few ship designs to fill a some of the holes in his military.

Pulling up the information on his Armband holo-projector he saw that it seemed his request for an interview ASAP was being taken fairly seriously by !nside Access, unlike the others who wanted to schedule one in a few weeks. !nside Access had scheduled him in for an interview for the next day at their studio in L.A.. It was a bit surprising at how quickly they had jumped to get him an interview; His public image on Earth must be growing faster than he thought. Deciding that he may as well get it out of the way, as he was not doing anything extremely important at the moment.

"Jarvis contact the studio, and inform them I will be there by noon tomorrow." he said as he started to put together a few talking points for the interviewer, a one Julia Donovan, so that she can focus more on thing he wanted to discuss, and had Jarvis send those over.

He and his entourage, which consisted of two bodyguards, who were two of his Personal Guards in disguise under a glamour to hide their distinctness, and a personal assistant assigned to him for the day by E.E, all took a limo to the Studio.

On arriving he was quickly ushered into their studio after rejecting to go to makeup. He did not need it, as his magic and body took care of those things naturally, especially with the help of the rituals he had done. After discussing a few areas that he would prefer the interview not to stray into with Miss Donovan, he found himself sitting across from her in a elegant chair with the cameras rolling signifying the start of the interview.

"Today we are joined by a special guest. Known in some circles as the greatest scientist of this generation, we are happy to have James Evans here with us. He is the sole owner of Evans Enterprises, a new company making tsunami sized waves in the business world, a genius inventor, and leading scientist. Today he is here to discuss his recently started businesses, a few of his inventions, and the discoveries his company will be introducing in the near future. But for some, the highlight of the interview will be a brief discussion on his company's most unexpected revelation to date, a working fusion reactor." Julia said as she introduced him, making a few claims he was not so sure about, but it was her show. "First Mr. Evans tell us a little bit about yourself." she asked.

"Well first please call me James, I prefer not to stand on ceremony when it can be avoided." he started as he turned on the charm, hoping to leave a fairly good impression. "I was born in Britain, to an old family who could trace back their family line over a thousand years. After my parents death when I was but a child, I decided to make something of myself; with the ultimate goal to try to make a large enough impact to ensure that my family made some form of a resurgence or at least leaving a lasting legacy." he said as he relayed the partially true story about his life that he had decided on for his cover story, as it would also account for where his starting capital came from. "As you can see I am well along the way to achieving that aim." he said with a bit of humour in his voice.

"From what we have been able to determine here at !nside Access, is that you are nearly entirely self taught in all the fields you practice in. It that true?" Julia asked excitedly as she started to get more comfortable with the interview.

"Beside personal tutors when I was growing up, as I was homeschooled, that is mostly true. While I could probably test out for a few doctorates, as some people who operating in the same fields as I do could attest to, I feel that doing so at this point would be just an exercise in self gratification, more than anything else." he answered. "Not that being called Doctor Evans would be so terrible, but my time could be better spent in other places, and I also prefer to limit the crowds I am exposed to." he finished.

"That leads me to the question about your apparent dislike for social events. If anyone would have asked, I would have said I could not notice any discomfort in you since you have been here today. So would you be able to give the viewers, in your own words, a confirmation about the title you have been gaining of being a 'reclusive genius'?" Julia asked with her excitement about the prospects of his answer coming through her mask of professionalism.

"That would be fairly accurate. I have chosen an extremely competent CEO, Nicole Wong, to run my business so that I would be able to enjoy my time tinkering away, and coming up with my next invention, or spending my time exploring my hobbies." he said as he gave his cover story for not being present on the planet most of the time. "That being said, I am only a short phone call away from my CEO at all times, but she knows to only to contact me in emergencies."

"Well that is a great Segway into our next topic of discussion, Evans Enterprises or as some have come to call it E.E. and Your CEO Nicole Wong. What made you choose Miss Wong to run your business over her competition?" Julia asked.

"I don't want to come off as being snide, but the decision was rather easy. Of the few dozen prospects interviewed for the position, Nicole was clearly the most qualified. On top of that her responses, and asking for a salary that both reflected that she still valued herself highly, as she should, but also acknowledged the reality of the situation, that being woman in senior management positions are undervalued more than anywhere else in the business world." he said as he defended his choice with cold hard facts. "I even used sophisticated computer software in helping me choose all the candidates approved for all positions in my company, and Nicole came out repeatedly on top in almost every category for her position, and in all simulations." he said as he fudged over the fact that Jarvis helped him in ranking all of the candidates.

"So you believe that more women should be placed into senior management positions such as a CEO or CFO?" Julia asked continuing in the same line of discussion, and fishing a bit.

"I believe that the most qualified person should get the job, and that was Nicole in this case. My decision to hire her has been repeatedly vindicated over the last few months, as seen as she has filled the position, and executed her role as the leader of E.E. I have almost no input into any of the running of the day to day business, I leave that entirely to Nicole, and fill the role manager of RnD if anything at all." he said as he continued. "The projected earnings for this year alone will be making E.E. one of the top 500 richest companies in the world, and that was part of the reason I insisted that Nicole take profit sharing bonuses as part of her benefits package." he waxed a bit about his CEO choice. Nicole was actually turning out to be an amazing choice, and had already demonstrated to him that he lacked the detailed knowledge to have even attempted at trying to pull off the position of a CEO.

"So you have no other input in the company besides that of research and development?" Julia asked her interest clearly peaked.

"Besides broad vision, some of the corporate community values and goals, and how to operate the business, all other business decisions are left in Nicole's hands. So attempting to go around Nicole to get me to make a decision in your favour, will just royally piss off the actual person making said decision." he said as he stared into the camera giving some select viewers a small warning. Hopefully that will prevent the majority of people who may attempt that route to influence EE's business decisions. Looking back to Julia innocently he asked "I am allowed to say piss off on this program right?"

"I don't believe it will be an issue." Julia replied with a bit of humour and excitement at getting a more raw interview that she was expecting. "What are some of those visions, and values you spoke of before?" she asked with some interest.

"While it is obviously still important that my company makes a profit when operating, it is also important that it gives back to the communities that it is involved with. This is part of why I will never sell shares of my company, or offer stock options to employees, as then the company's main focus would have to be changed to making as much profit as possible to uphold a stockholder's rights. I want communities to welcome my company coming in as they know they will be respected, and that they will see some of the benefits that my company's operations bring." he said as he brought his vision of an ideal, for profit, company to life. "This extends to offering proper support for any employees of my company, and ensuring that they have a healthy working environment."

"Speaking of environment, many of your technologies target specific industry sectors that could be seen as environmentally harmful. Was this done on purpose, or just a happy accident?" Julia asked.

"Most certainly done on purpose. The environment plays an important role in the lives all those who live here on Earth, and we at Evans Enterprises feel that it is our duty to ensure that our impact on the environment as a whole is positive. While sure we will do damage to environment when operating, but we also feel that it is important to ensure that we do that much, if not more, to improving or reclaiming damaged environments in that area. Some of my inventions alone will go a long way to reducing the overall damage humans do to the environment every year, but it is obviously an uphill battle to repairing centuries of damage done since the industrial revolution." he explained his company's position on the topic. It would not due for Earth to start ripping itself apart with ever crazier weather events due to massive climate changes.

"I wish more companies would take that same stance as yours has done on the environment." Julia commented with some cargin.

"I take corporate social responsibility very seriously, and even more so because I feel that E.E. will be able to afford to do so while still staying deep in the black." he noted. While the interview was going fairly well, he was not sure how well he was presenting himself, and did not want to make Nicole's work any harder than it probably already was going to be in running his company, all the while he was off gallivanting around the galaxy.

"There is little that is known about your company, except that which one can get from reading scientific papers released by your team, and the patents E.E has obtained. What can you tell us about Evans Enterprises financial future, and more importantly about the fusion reactor that is noticeably missing from patents obtained by your company." asked Julia with professional excitement as she got to one of her juicier questions.

"Well as to the financial future of E.E., Nicole just recently informed me that projections put the material patent, in this case more specifically, the steel replacement we are introducing, Evans Steel, projected sales at being large enough in two decades to account for about 20-40% of the global steel market. As you can imagine even just the 5% revenue fee, which is our licencing rate, we will be seeing profits in the billions coming in quickly. It is fairly easy to see the reasons for this, as the cost to produce Evans Steel is only about 30-70% more than normal steel once facilities are setup. With Evans Steel being nearly 5 times as strong, half the volume, and a fourth the weight of standard steel, there are few reasons to not choose Evans Steel over the other. Add on the ability to change the steel's flexibility during production thanks to carbon nanotube layering in the steel, it will make it a difficult argument to make for not using our product over other the alternatives.

The primary reason we have concluded for companies to not choose Evans Steel, is certain products and designs will already be certified with the materials used in their creation. Therefore until new products are designed with our materials in mind, there will still be a normal steel market worldwide." he explained to Julia as her expression of shock grew as he continued his breakdown of the impact of Evans Steel. "Now you can see why I insisted on Nicole taking profit sharing options with the company, as I see E.E becoming one of the largest companies on Earth, and I want to make sure her hard work is rewarded. Of course this is just some of our materials, and were not even taking into account any of the other products or services we will be offering in the coming months, and years." he said as a little excitement over how awesome his company was going to be leaked through. It seemed a bit of the child still resided within.

"Now onto one of the other questions that will be burning in my readers mind, they being about your companies press release stating that you will be releasing the design for your working fusion reactor to the world free of charge. Would you be able to clarify this, and give us the reason behind the decision?" Julia asked with even more excitement over the answer, as she was clearly concentrating entirely on the interview now due to her excitement over his possible answers.

"Well as some have asked, and you previously pointed out, my company has chosen not to pursue patents for our second and future generations of fusion reactor technologies. The reason for this is fairly simple, our improvements to our reactors will not be divulged in the future to keep a competitive advantage over competition that our release of the basic fusion reactor design will create. This is also because some countries and organizations would be very willing to ignore patent laws to produce a fusion reactor, even if it had to be in secret. It is also to help reduce the amount of future developments in fusion technology following in the exact same footsteps as my company takes. I want to see what amazing, and creative ways other brilliant scientist come up with for improving my original designs.

Therefore we will be keeping those improvements secret, and under close guard. In regards to not having patented the Basic Fusion Reactor, which is the name I chosen for my first generation reactor, it not 100% confirmed as I am still discussing with lawyers over the pros and cons against patenting a technology I wish to release to the general public, and finalizing some of the details I wish to release along with its designs." he explained calmly as he knew that many of Julia's viewers would be wondering exactly he just said. It was clear from Julia's excitement seen in her eyes that she felt that this interview was going to her biggest one of the year, possibly her career.

"Your CEO did a few press releases that explained some of the reasons your company has in delaying the release of the first generation fusion reactor model even though it has completed its basic testing according to our sources. Could you explain to the viewers the reasons behind this choice of delay?" Julia asked after having glanced at her notes for the interview that were cleverly hidden from the cameras view angle.

"While some people online, and a few papers have speculated that the reasons for doing so was to insure that the second generation of fusion reactor was in proper working order before we released the older model." he started explaining about some of the rumours going on about his company and himself, that Jarvis had compiled and presented to him to go over before the interview. "I want to put that rumour to bed, and state that our tests that are current being undertaken at our facility at the moment are more for regulation purposes rather than testing of the viability of the reactor. I do not believe there is any chance that the newest reactor will perform below it projections, in fact it has already performed above initial estimates. Most of the delay is because of request of governments for time to review the topic, and regulate the industry.

The other reason for delay, is to help prevent as much of the economic shock that will be created when cheaper, cleaner, and safer form of energy is released to the wider market. I imagine many companies that are heavily invested in fossil fuels, and some of the other less profitable green energy sources, will take this time to start getting assets together to start diversifying into fusion reactors as soon as they become available. They will also have 6 months of data that we will be releasing on the production of the second generation fusion reactor to relieve some of their fears about the emerging technology." he said as he finished his long-winded explanation on his desires, and those of officials they had discussed with. Hopefully after this interview he will stop get people bugging him for more information about it in the future.

"That is not something that I have heard considered yet by many, and it is great to see that your company is taking a more responsible approach to the possible economic implication some of your technologies will have. Along those lines, can you tell as bit about a few of the other technologies that your company has teased?" Julia asked obviously hoping to get an additional scoop out of this interview.

"Well besides confirming a few things that will be released, and offered as services in the coming months and years, I won't be able to go into many details and will have to defer everyone to official company releases on those products when they come out." he said as he declined to go into to much detail, as he did not want to have to be here all day, as fun as the interview had been. "Besides those already discussed, E.E. will be offering data and computing service via the internet as web services. This will include access to Quantum and Super computers, and large scale data storage. The final product which is fairly different from the others we will be offering, is a fairly cheap desalinizar that can be scaled for larger use, all at an affordable price, and only requiring minimal sunlight to operate. For anymore information though you will have to ask E.E. representatives." he finished.

"One last question before we run out of time, many have been worried that your fusion technology could be weaponized, what do you say to those people who are worrying about the next terrible weapon being created?" Julia asked seriously, playing a bit more hardball journalist than buddy buddy as she had been before.

"Well I can only say that we have already achieved fairly maximized effectiveness in terms of destruction wise when it come to fusion technology. As it is already incorporated into fusion enchanted nuclear warheads, or as they are sometimes referred to as, Hydrogen Bombs." he replied seriously. "My technology is about making a controlled, and energy positive fusion reaction, which ironically is harder than try to make it go boom. Along that line of thinking, I will say right now, there are ZERO plans for my company to make any technology that is designed to take the life of a person."

"Well I am sure that many will be happy to get that reassurance from the leading expert in the field, but unfortunately ladies and gentlemen it seems our time has come to an end. I would like to thank our guest, James Evans, for doing this interview on such short notice, and giving us some candid answers." Julia said to wrap up the interview as the production team started to invade the set. "As I said thanks for the candid interview James, I think it will play over well with the viewers." Julia said to him as they both got unmiced.

"Your welcome, and thank you for doing the interview on such a short notice. Hopefully I won't have to do another one of those for sometime. They are just not up my ally of things I really want to be doing, feels like there is a dozen other things I could be doing instead. However that did not mean I did not enjoy our interview, and hope the next one will go just as well." He said shaking Julia's hand. "Have a good day, Miss Donovan." he said in farewell, as he and his bodyguards left the studio and headed back to his office in the heavily modified limo.

* * *

Harry quickly turned on the holographic-neural-interface design suite he had created to aid him in ship design, and testing. It was nearly 4m across, and had a fully actuated seat in the middle of the device. When one sat down, and activated the system, the neural interface would take charge, and allow the user to interact at the speed of thought with the system to help design what they wanted.

This helped in reducing the amount precision needed to get everything just right, as all they had to do is direct the machine with their mind and just getting it nearly perfect each time. Often the system would help fill in the details, from templates or existing configurations. This drastically reduced the amount of time it took him to design all the new systems that would be needed for any new hyperspace capable vessel. There was actually quite a bit to consider when designing one. Which meant that he had tons of work to do that had to be done, before he even really got into actual ship designing.

One thing Harry had observed with the various tests his Scouts had undergone, was that while the Plasma Lance was extremely effective, and great to scale up with additional power, it lacked that major first punch that other energy weapons he had encountered had. So he decided to modify, and upgrade them so that his future ships would still be able to punch above their weight class, even when he starts encountering more and more upgraded Ha'taks. The major problem with the Plasma Lance originated from the fact that it was a continuous beam of plasma fired at a target, and not a pulse.

With that in mind he modified a version of the Plasma Lance into a Plasma Beam weapon. The major difference was instead of power supplying the Lances directly, the power will be fed into a specialized capacitor. The capacitor was designed to build up power, and to then feed it to the plasma compression coils, that would finally release when ready, a super concentrated beam of plasma at a target. The new Plasma Beams fired for approximately two seconds, before cooling down for ten seconds and then firing again. This allowed for the beam weapons to have far more penetrating power when it came to defeating enemy shields, and would rip through hulls like a hot knife through butter.

The downside to this design were that it took up significantly larger amounts of space comparatively to the Plasma Lance, as a ton of additional hardware was required. That meant that he would not be able to install it on his smallest Frigates, such as the Scout, or anything smaller, including his Defensive Satellites. Not that his Scouts were at all underpowered at the moment, at least compared to other ships they have encountered so far. His only solution for increasing the power of the weapons on the Scouts was to improve his technology to make it smaller to open up additional space, or improve his power production to increase the damage the Plasma Lance could dish out.

Now if he could only get any of his particle energy weapons to work, then he would be set against a variety of enemy defensive types. However neither his proton, neutron, or antiproton particle beams were anything more than small scale science experiments right now, or worse. They would have to be major additions he would make in the future to give his ships additional weapon options.

The Plasma Beams were just one of the many examples of systems that needed to be redesigned before he could really get into creating any new ship designs. While basic things such as hull shape could be mostly locked down, other things such as internal systems or layout could not move forward without the tech themselves being finished. This meant that he was frantically having to work on all the various systems he wanted in his ships before he could even start the design process, and he was moving at a blistering pace as he felt the threat from the Goa'uld was only increasing as each day went by.

This was truly the one area that his civilization falls behind others in, that being the real lack of an education amongst his people. True there were some amazing mechanics, and trade professionals who can take apart a hyperspace engine and put it back together as good, if not better than before, however their deep understanding fell off before the point were they could do any improvements or innovation. They simply did not understand the science behind the tech they used during their Goa'uld days. Thankfully he was working on educating the next generation as quick as possible, and in maybe 2-4 years he will see many scientists emerge. Until then he will have to do all the work himself. There was a reason education was compulsory to a certain level and free at all levels in his empire.

The final system that he was working out was the power systems, as the supped up Goa'uld starship reactor was not going to cut it any longer. That meant a complete redesign of the Naquadah starship reactors using all he had gained over the last few years. What followed was countless iterations of putting something together, testing it through computer simulations, and working out any kinks. Always making progress, sometimes hiccups occurred that made him take a step backwards, but it was always 5 steps forward, and one back, as he made huge progress learning from most of his failures.

Overall the results of all this was, that many of his systems would be the same between his different ship classes, with just more or less added for the desired need. He made it so that only select systems would have to be designed specifically for each ship. One of those systems was obviously the power distribution and generation. That being said the basic framework was the same across all of his ships, and almost required plug and play with the modules he had created.

His power distribution was quite unique as well, in that he actually designed many systems on his ships to have built in backup power supply from a CFR, or outright removal from the power grid if their draw was low enough. Even with the CFR, his new systems still had at least two connections to the ship's powergrid, one to the secondary, and another to the main power conduits, creating a level of redundancy he had not seen yet in any ships he had come across yet. This meant that even if a section of the ship was damaged and main power was lost in that area, then the secondary power system would kick in. If those were damaged beyond use, then finally the backup CFR would activate to still allow for normal functions for almost all systems besides weapons and external shields. Even containment and dampening shields had their own backups in case of major hull damage and main shield failure resulting in loss of power.

This did mean that nearly every system needed a tiny bit extra space, but he felt that it was absolutely worth it, as his ships would be incredibly hard to entirely disable, and the way CFR were designed prevented any form of secondary explosion. Even a small broken piece of a ship could support a small complement of crew for many weeks, all so that rescue was possible long after a ship took catastrophic damage. This did not mean he ignored the starship sized Naquadah generators. No, he basically rebuilt them from the ground up, instead of even bothering to try and work with existing hardware, and he could not have been happier that he had accomplished.

The generators he had come up with were amazing, to say the least. Ranging from about 5 meters square, to upwards of 50m, each one produced far more power than their predecessors. He honestly felt that besides minor improvements in the future, unless he gained a major jump in his tech base, these were going to be the bread and butter of big power generation for his empire. They could easily, even the 5m, output more power than nearly 35m across generator in the heart of the Ha'tak, and last longer on top of that. Needing only to change the reaction fuel on rare occasions, but that was entirely dependent on use. Though refueling was so rare, a ship barely being used could have power for centuries.

With new systems came new precautions, and protections to prevent failures during normal use, battle, or even sabotage. This meant that each of the reactors could shut down on a dime by having the Naquadah fuel charge simply get ejected out of the bottom of the reactor. This was to prevent overloads that could result from any number reasons. Hopefully that feature will only be needed to help prevent major secondary explosions during shield failures in battle, those quite often resulted in an entire ship being destroyed, and not from any form of sabotage. This combined nicely with the new life support systems, that allowed for even small isolated pieces of the ship maintain livable conditions, meaning even more possible survivors to be recovered after a battle. Of course this did require that emergency food replicators needed to be placed throughout the ship too.

With new reactors done though, he had finally gotten all the major systems that he wanted on each ship, including those he had gained in trade from others, making his ships truly stand out from any other Goa'uld. At this point it would be fair to say the his ships no longer utilized Goa'uld technology in their design, as everything had been redone by him, or borrowed from another race and heavily modified. This meant that he could finally get some really awesome ship blueprints finished.

He did make a standard that all his vessels needed to conform to, regardless of their size or role. All ships of Frigate or above classes needed to have: ample escape pods, at least a single shuttle, full communications and sensor package, the new teleporters, ring platforms, tri-shield arrangement, point defense Plasma Turrets for defending against lightly shielded targets or fighters, back-ups on all critical systems, matter and food replicators, decentralized computer systems, and the improved inertial dampeners. All his ships were equipped with his improved Hyperdrives allowing for nearly 1.55m times the speed of light, cutting the trip to Earth from a few days to only one and a bit from Argensis! He had other systems he wanted to include like hard light holograms that he had heard the Asgard used, but that needed to come later as he was still working on them.

The ships did include new weapon systems he has been working on, including a new Naquadah Potassium Torpedo carried by all his larger vessels. He realized that relying solely on plasma based weaponry may get him into trouble in the future. So he designed a high-yield torpedo, which was basically just a larger sized missile designed for larger vessels with the fancy torpedo name, to allow his larger ships to fire at highly protected ships of similar size. Usually to intercept torpedos, one needed ample point defense or fighter screens, which most ships in the Milky Way currently lacked. Another system he introduced was small railguns for point defense to be used alongside his Repeating Plasma Turrets that was still going to be the main form anti-fighter defense.

Many of these additions seemed small, like the matter replicators, however they actually made a huge difference in allowing for ships to stay in space unsupplied for years at a time, but more importantly, was that they opened up ample space across the ship. This also meant that many spare parts were not needed to be kept on hand, creating even more cargo space. Of course the heavy elements were not able to be synthesized for any economical amount of energy, so those needed to be taken from storage somewhere on the ship, meaning each ship still carried a small supply of Naquadah, Trinium, and some of the more complex alloys.

His first stab was at designing a new ship, was a battleship class named Poseidon. It will be the backbone of his fleets, and help to engage multiple motherships while still coming out ahead. That meant that it had to be sizable enough to carry everything he wanted in a mainline battleship. It had to have room for over five thousand troops, their equipment, 100 fighters, 25 bombers, 25 dropships, and all the tech and equipment to engage in fleet and ground battles. On top of cargo space to hold anything from additional shuttles, to defensive satellites to be launched later on.

Like all of his Destroyer or larger ships, the Poseidon class will be equipped with the Plasma Beams weapons, in this case 22 of them spread along its long spear shaped hull. It was heavily armoured on top of the tri-shield layer arrangement to prevent entire structural failure with the loss of shields in battle situations. There were few protrusions from the hull, as the armour plating was smooth, and weapons installations were hidden until needed. That meant that it looked like a fat spear head with a dull pointed tip coming in at just over 1200m in length. Unlike his Scouts however, it was slightly slower, but not by much as speed was relative to the energy put into the engines, and it could spin on it axis in seconds allowing for optimal firing solutions.

Many of the systems in all of his ships were going to be automated by the computer, and any directions would need to be imputed via the bridge at the heart of the the ship, or a command via authorized Armbands. He still wanted his tech to be controlled by his Armbands, but he wanted even more security on his ships, so he created a special command privilege that needed an outside authentication process on top of the ones the Armband already uses. This meant that the ship sent a signal after it scanned the user to confirm that, yes this person did have command or security privileges on this vessel. This also meant multiple independent systems would need to be compromised to gain access to any ship, which was nearly impossible, and because the entire ship was built with this in mind, it was impossible to circumvent. Without authorization from the ship, even accessing the ship's computer via Armband for recreational use by any crew member would be extremely limited or outright prevented, except in certain emergencies.

What this meant was that he could pop onto any of his battleships, teleport the crew off, and use the installed VIs to manage the ship's functions, as he fully commanded it into battle with just his neural interface built into his Armband. Not that he had any plans of ever doing that, cough cough, and the ships would be limited in their repair, and function without humans to help automated systems.

Two key differences from the Poseidon class battleship, to that of the battlecruiser he has planned, is the fact that it has such a large assortment of smaller craft on board, and a small but fully operational hospital. The small hospital could see upto 500 patients simultaneously with the help of automated medical systems, and specially trained hospital staff. Now he just needed to get a sophisticated AI built that could be used as a medical officer, and he would be set if he figured out the hard light holograms. Unfortunately he was still far off from having such a sophisticated system, let alone the knowledge to input it with.

The Heavy Battlecruiser, Tempo Class as he named it, was designed with a similar in nature to the Battleship in mind, just being smaller at 750m, with only a dozen Fighters and 2 shuttles. It also had 22 Plasma Beam Weapons, but lacked the large hospital, a large fighter and bomber compliment, and more limited cargo space. However it did keep the same offensive capabilities with only a minor loss in shield strength, as the size of the Starship Generator was likewise downsized. This meant in a pitched battle the Battleship would be able to take a substantially larger beating before failing.

However for its size, the Tempo Class, packed a mean punch, making it the most likely candidate for most operations, from guarding a planet, to being the most numerous ship in a battle, or acting as back up to it's larger fleet members. This made it perfect for mass production, compared to his hulking Battleships, as he was hoping for a 6:1 ratio of Heavy Battlecruisers to Battleships.

While he did have a smaller 450m Battlecruiser planned, he was holding off until the need for major force projection over multiple planets was required. Until then, he will stick with the larger vessels that could also play major roles in fighting off large enemy fleets. Not that his smaller ships would be lacking, it was just at the moment there was no ship that they needed to challenge that could not be done by a group of Scouts, or one of the larger ships. That meant his two final combat related ship he was designing were actually the largest ships.

One was his large Flagship that was still a work in progress, but was preliminarily going to be capital ship size, sporting many magical and technological systems. However the last main line ship was going to a 1800m Fighter/Bomber Carrier called the Aether class, designed to be able to offer major combat and support roles by being the centre of any large fleet. It was also able to be modified easily to cargo, factory, exploration, or mining vairnets, as much of the interior space was reserved for whatever role it was retrofitted for. It was a heptagon shaped pillar with a tapered front, slightly smoothed sides and access for fighters or cargo on almost every side.

In the carrier mode it was able to spew over 1000 Fighters, and 200 Bombers out to engage in large enemy fleet battles. It was designed to be able to accompany large fleets of ships, and give them extended range and additional options that large fleets of fighters, or bombers could offer. This was all done with extensive Molecular Furnaces, and Replicator technologies, allowing it to act as a hub of resupply for fleets. Similar in role to what modern Earth's aircraft carriers filled, it varied from them in the fact that it can easily stand on its own without fleet support being required.

This meant that on top of it large capacity, it also had 8 plasma beam weapons, and thousands of point defense plasma cannons. This meant that it could also provide fire support in major fleet engagements, even as limited as it was. The crown jewel of the design was the extremely advanced computer systems that allowed for drone control of the fighters, and bombers that it carried for nearly a whole light year. This meant that it could drop fighters off, retreat to a safer distance, and engage the enemy from afar. Or allow its extremely powerful shields to tank damage for its fleet while blasting away with its limited weapon capabilities.

It also meant that he was not going to lose thousands of talented pilots every time a battle with fighters, and bombers was engaged. It was designed so that squadrons could, if available, have a real pilot leading it to offer additional combat awareness, and creativity that computer system sometimes lacked. Many simulations proved though that the drone operated Fighters performed far better than pilot controlled ones. This made sense, however the kicker was those drone squadrons with a human pilot leading them performed at least 10% better than those without one.

It ensured that human pilots were going to continue having a role in his fleet battles for at least the near future; but it also meant that in a pinch no pilots were needed to deploy the entire complement of fighters. This all ran off the same system he utilized for all his tech to communicate, making it extremely secure. Meaning if one carrier ship fell, if bandwidth was available, another can gain control of lost ship's fighters.

Once the Aether class started to come off the production lines, they were going to be a menaces to any enemies they encountered, as they far outclassed anything out there on fighter capabilities alone. Each of his new Fighters could do serious damage to even a large target such as a Ha'taks if left alone for to long. This was all because of their more powerful plasma weapons and missiles. It also allowed for him to easily deploy air superiority over a planet with a single ship. The other variants of the Aether Class would play key roles in troop deployment, and supply management for any theaters of war he engages in.

The problem with nearly all of his new designs, was that his current production capabilities were not at all adequate, even with his newly created Orbital Construction Yard taken into account. This meant that he needed to design a new structure that would be able to produce these ships, hopefully without playing around by producing them in modules. This was not as difficult as one would imagine, as he had already worked out most of the considerations that were needed when working on the OCY. That being said his current need for additional ship production capacity made him approach the idea a bit differently.

He wanted his new shipyards to be able to be started by completing a single specialized large molecular furnace, were the then produced construction bots could complete the construction of the new shipyard if materials were available. He called this the Construction Yard Seed. It was designed so that only a minor initial investment of production time was needed before the yard would start finishing its own construction. He did this because he did not want to have to stop the production of Scouts, or other defenses while waiting on these massive yards to be finished.

With that being said, two new models were needed, one for battleship and smaller ships, and another for capital or larger ships. The smaller one was 5500m long and able to produce a single ship up to 5000m in length or upto 2 2450m battleships at a time. This construction yard is only slightly larger than his last, but would allow for three of his mainline battleships to be produced simultaneously, were as the smaller original OCY could only produce two at a time.

The Capital Construction Yard was 11000m long with the ability to produce a single 30km capital ship by utilizing its ability to extended its construction beyond its construction cradle. It will still be able to act as one massive ship factory, spitting out smaller sub capital ships too. While increasing the size of the shipyard even more did add some benefits, it did not really increase the speed it could produce ships. Nine women can't produce a single baby in one month, as much as accountants would like them to be able too.

Due to the size of these new shipyards, they will take more than 6 months each to be built from their 'seed' stage, and in the case of the Capital OCY, it would be over a year without outside assistance. This meant that he would need to anticipate the demand for production in advanced of that need. With that in mind, he started plans for many of the various sized seeds to be started. He will mostly likely need to, as each planet he may want to control may need a defense force eventually. It looked like that time was coming sooner rather than later, mainly due to the events on Earth, and Ra's death destabilizing the galaxy.

Due to the Capital Orbital Construction Yard's size, it did not have the ability to travel between star systems under its own power, and even travel within a system would take time, as it moved slowly. While it could be towed with enough ships through hyperspace, this was extremely difficult and prone to complications, possibly disastrous. Meaning that it needed to be built where it was going to be operated at, for the most part. This brought to the forefront one of his past ideas he had decided to put off for later time, a time that seems to have arrived.

The Binary Star system that he had visited on his trip to Earth for the first time, was a prime spot to offer some construction yards nearly unlimited materials. He had been letting the idea percolate in his head for months, and had come up with what he believed to be a viable solution to a few of the problems. The first problem was to design a system to pull star matter from the giant metallic star, and compress it before sending it to a receiving installation. There it would be changed it into the required material for the shipyards, and power whatever was required by the installation.

To pull this off will require a massive 50 km big installation that would utilize an extremely strong artificial magnetic field to start channeling star matter away from the star, and into the core of the Star Matter Refinery. From there the star matter would not only provide the raw resources for future construction, but also the energy to operate the SMR. The various heavy metals and required materials would be extracted, were as the lighter elements would be atomically restructured into usable materials for ship construction. The refined materials would then be transferred via one of thousands of Rings built into the SMR to whichever construction installation in the system that required them. The whole thing almost looked like a supersized tack, with a larger rounded top and a spire pointing towards the massive star where star matter was channeled to by the magnetic field.

The best part was, that the entire facility would be able to produce any materials that may be needed for future construction projects, and would not need a single person to operate it. The reason he was doing this, was because he wanted this production operation off the books, to act as a ace in the hole for himself. The only person who will know of the operation will be Gelon, and the reason being is this will allow him to produce ships in secret as needed and quietly deliver them to be used. But most importantly it will give another level a security to large scale building projects, such as his personal Flagship.

He built a third VI, Mira, to facilitate and manage the entire operation in the binary star system he was renaming to the Forge System. Mira was also given the task of removing any reference of the system, on an ongoing basis, from any sensor logs of the various different sensors around the empire. This meant that even to his own ships systems, the operations at the binary star system would be invisible until someone arrived in system, adding even more security through obscurity.

With those plans finalized, he will have a small construction factory, and some miner drones sent to the system to kick start the production of various eggs to produce the construction yards needed to build the SMR, all via an automated Ha'tak for security. He may need to go in person to handle the initial setup, but Mira may be able to handle that too, it would be a good test on the veracity of his VI programming.

The construction yards would use the various asteroids that surrounded the stars at first for their materials needs, before the SMR would be online. This would require a decent amount of time, but when it was done it would allow him to build up the forces that he somehow knew he was going to need, and all in secret to boot. It would not be long before open warfare with the Goa'uld would be an ongoing occurrence for him and his empire. He would need to get started on the Forge system soon, as Mira projected it would take just over two years before it becomes operational, and producing ships. It was kinda mind boggling to think how quickly his production capacity was increasing, definitely on an exponential curve; but with all the enemies arrayed against him, it was going to be needed badly, as it was not like Earth was going to be much help over throwing the Goa'uld.

With those large issues solved, it allowed him to start working on his flagship's design. While not all the systems had been worked out, he did know many of the things he wanted on the ship, and the various requirements there was going to be. The key difference between this ship, and the others, was going to be its utilization of magic. For that, it required extensive magical conduits throughout the ship to allow for magic to reach all of the various enchantments, runic arrays, and charms all enchanting almost every aspect of the ship.

One key limitation to this was that, even though Harry had done extensive research, he was no closer to producing anything to could even resemble a 'magical engine'. What he means by that, is something that could produce magic itself to any large degree, or even more ideally, would be to convert normal energy into magical energy. Something that living magical beings seemed to do naturally. What this meant was that all the magic on the ship was powered by the synthetic magic crystals he had invented earlier. Therefore, there was a magical core room, were a massive runic array was built to be constantly funneling ambient magic into the crystals, which basically acted as expensive batteries.

The problem was that the array was not nearly powerful enough to draw the amounts of magic that would be required when say the magical shields of the ships were being utilized. He could only imagine what the effects something like that would have on all things magical around the ship if that was the case. Already the size of the array was pushing what could possibly be done safely without causing adverse side effects to those nearby as magic was ripped from their bodies.

This did mean that he left a large room beside the magical core room to possibly install some kind of magical generator in the future, if he ever managed to surpass that technological, or magical hurdle. Thought the first thing he really needed to decide on, was how big he was going to make the ship.

At first he was thinking to make it comparable to the mainline battleships he was making, but quickly decided that his flagship should stand out as being far more prominent than normal fleet ships. Then he thought to Darth Vader's massive Super Star Destroyer at nearly 20 km in length, and a few other ships from his and Dobby's obsession with movies, especially sci-fi. However that thought process was entirely halted when he remembered that he would need to personally carve all the runic arrays, and enchant everything on the ship himself, so he decided on limiting the size.

Thankfully he did come up with a strategy to help carve runes quickly on multiple systems at the same time. He actually stole some inspiration again from his favorite movies, Star Wars. He used Jedi meditation technique to help develop a way to use his magic to control multiple rune carving devices, and split his consciousness to utilize them all at the same time. It was an extremely taxing process, both mentally and magically. So much so, that he could only do it for limited amount at one time, just under 10 hours a day max of this style of rune carving could be done, though it increased speed by over a factor of one hundred. Even then, just the amount of armour plates to be enchanted was soul draining.

He gave the Elves orders to deliver him components or armour plates each day during a time he set aside for working on his flagship. He put Dobby and the Elves be in charge of most of the actual construction of his flagship, as they could easily manage the magical parts. Unfortunately he won't be able to use the full automated function of the OCY for his flagship because of his need to modify things with magic. Hence having the elves take over putting all the pieces together after they were enchanted by and made in the Molecular Furnaces.

During his time experimenting with the new rune carving method, he managed to actually nearly exhausted himself magically. Apparently attempting to split his mind in such a manner while controlling so many different independent objects through magic was extremely draining. Who knew. It was one of those times where he made another discovery, or more so observed something in more detail that he may have been hoping was just his imagination. The effect that the devotion of his subjects was having on his magic became easily noticeable with his magic so drained. He could actually feel it filling faster with their devotion. While sure it was only about 10% faster at this time, it was finally, truly, noticeable.

This was probably had a lot to do with the recent influx of people being integrated into the empire. It was something he was definitely going to have to address sometime, and possibly discusses it with Ana, and Ishta. The influx in power could definitely be something he should possibly consider as a way to move forward in increasing his personal power. Which was something that he had been struggling with finding a realistic method of doing so for quite some time now.

Back to his flagship though, with these factors taken into consideration, he decided on making it a respectable 5km in length. This would allow for him to fit almost everything one could think of inside, while still maintaining an extremely powerful presence in space. The idea of the flagship was not to just be a magical ship, but to use both technology and magic alongside each other, even more key was the use magic to enhance the technology. It was a fairly simple idea, that magic and technology together were more than just the sum of their parts.

That being said, he wanted to ensure that he did not cut corners, and come to regret it later wishing that it had been done right in the first place. At first what he had decided on doing was making one powerful magical shield that would be just behind the last layer of normal shields that would still be in his standard tri-shield array. However through some more thought, he decided the best way would be to have three independent magical 'shields' layered just behind their technological counterparts. What this meant, was in the event of the first normal shield failed, the first magical shield would start shielding the ship from incoming damage.

This would allow for all the power of the ship to be sent to the recovering to first normal shield, rather than splitting between the active second one, and recovering the first. Through some of his simulations this would often result in the first shield becoming active again even before the first magical shield would fail. This would make the ship stupidly hard to crack open, or to some, basically impossible. This was just one example of extra defences the ship will have, and didn't even take into account the five magical enhanced 50m Naquadah Starship Generators that would being powering the entire monstrosity.

One thing he was going to be utilizing, and one of the reasons he had held off on designing the ship till now, was the expansion charms. This meant that almost all space on the ship, except for a few extremely rare areas and systems, would have the space expanded by 4 times. This was the maximum he could do with the extreme accuracy required, which was a reality of any advances piece of machinery. Once he had figured out the technological limitation on the inertial dampeners, he had been chomping at the bit to try the charms out on a real world example, designed from the ground up like he was doing with his flagship.

What this did mean was that the area on the ship increased by four times. Unfortunately due to the way the charm was applied in this instance, it was applied floor by floor making it so that the expansion was not four times upwards as well. But he was still happy with the massive extra space that could possibly be filled with an extra 10,000 fighters? or space to have hundreds of thousands of people on boards? This was all up to him, and something he took into consideration.

What he did include though was an extensive set of auxiliary systems and facilities, to allow him to basically use his flagship as a one ship invasion tool, or relief ship. With that in mind, he included a massive hospital that can handle nearly ten thousands people, a huge factory that was going to utilize both his molecular furnaces and his new matter materialization technology he had developed from the Rena teleporters. In fact, the factory space was large enough to produce an entire Scout Vessel within his flagship. Let alone handling the replace of drone fighters, or anything else they may go through during operation. There was a large bay door on the bottom of the ship the was able to open to allow any vessels built within out.

This did require that the power systems be extensive, far beyond what he had put into any of his other ship, to manage the requirements put on them. There were CFRs everywhere, with smaller backup Naquadah Generators of various size slotted all over the ship. However the main power was supplied by a series of five 50m Naquadah Starship Generators situated down the length of the ship. What this did mean tho, was in the crazy chance that somehow someone managed to cut the ship in half, right down the middle, separating it into two section, then each section would still have main power, and still operate within mostly acceptable parameters, minus mobility, and shielding of certain sections.

While defense was important he did include a few of the new weapon designs he had been working on top of those he had already been using. This included 45 Plasma Beam weapons which would act as the main weapons of the ship, but he also included a slurry of point-defense and torpedos. This would mean that he should be able to handle anything he may need to deal with in the near future, possibly even an Asgard vessel if that disaster ever struck.

Something that he had been thinking about, was that with all of this magic and technology so integrated with each other on the ship, there was a good chance the ship could gain some level of consciousness. Possibly even within a few months of the ship being finished. That may mean it could gain some of those same quirks that Hogwarts gained, and even possibly be able to enact repairs on itself without any assistance at all, that would definitely be the dream, heh. He could just image regentive hull plating, and having a ship that kept itself clean.

Which lead him to immediately ask himself why not? Even if the ship was not sentient, why not make it so it could repair, or even clean itself? With that in mind Harry added that last major component to his flagship, and that was a intensive series of what was basically metal veins that pumped nanites all throughout the ship, almost like the human circulatory system. The nanite would then be directed by the ship to repair certain sections, or do whatever was required of them. The ship should be able to, even without magic, help repair its own hull plating, even during battle.

With that last major addition Harry signed off his machine with a huge smile after sending out the blueprints he had finished. Before doing anything else he sent out a series of orders to have his secret and not so secret projects started. It would also mean that nearly everyday he would be having components of his Flagship delivered to him by House Elf so that he could carve or enchant each piece. It would be an ongoing process, and would take up serious amounts of his time over the next year or so, but in the end it would be worth it. In other words, he was going to be super busy for the next few years, with even less time for just relaxing.

With a fairly large smile on his face at the grand outcome those few years will bring, he took off to share in his excitement with those who he loved spending time with and vice versa, especially when he was in a good mood. It didn't hurt that his magic literally exuded his mood to those around him, if he was Happy they would know, and if he was angry well, people have peed their pants in front of him over the last few years since he has been here in this universe. Not that his anger was ever usually aimed at the poor sod who wet themselves, but even being in proximity of him being angry at someone far away, had caused some wet accidents.

Harry was also glad he had created that portrait of his on Argensis, as it stopped his people from constantly asking him about every little thing that they were not sure about. He did understand that many of them were not quite used to making major decisions themselves, but he was extremely glad it was his portrait, and not himself that had to answer them most of the time. Though both his portrait and himself tend to ensure they make them think through any answers given, so those asking can grow as people, and possibly not need the assistance the next time around. Though that might be a pipe dream, at least for anytime soon.

What all this meant was, that while he was always being updated and informed about the ongoings of his domain, his direct input in its governing was actually quite limited right now. This was obviously his goal in setting up the government in the first place, as he had been running himself ragged having to manage all the different tech projects, on top of the day to day management of his budding empire. Honestly it was fortunate that he truly enjoyed experimenting with technology, magic, and furthering both science and magical theory, as he was still having to perform almost all the duties of scientific development for his people. As the younger and older generations still were learning, and it would be time before they started to finish their educations.

Though the older generations were more concerned with learning functional applications of the technology, rather than their underlying principles. That being said, of course there were exceptions, and now in the commercial district of Argensis there were even small shops selling devices designed by ex slaves, and Jaffa alike.

This also lead into why he had opened up positions in his new program for rapid population expansion. This was done by facilitating the rapid aging of children to the age of twelve, while providing them with a basic education. It actually seemed popular with many that tried it. Though there were many that chose still to raise their children from birth without any form of rapid aging or the standard learning package that come with it.

However it seemed like there was a decline in those who choose to abstain from the program when asked during the beginning of their pregnancies, as the benefits of the program had become quite clear to most involved. From there it did not take long before people were talking about it on the E-Net. It seemed to give parents that taste of raising their child, all without having to spend countless sleepless nights.

At the end of the allotted year of rapid aging, their child would be in a better position, with far more opportunities open to them than almost any child that went through the learning process naturally. It was kinda of cheating, but he felt that it gave his people, and him the best of both worlds, and insured that anyone who used such a program had a healthy baby that would grow up to their physical prime. A positive side effect of the program meant that there would actually be a lot more attractive people walking around once a few generations of these kids were grown up with all their defect fixed during childhood. He was not quite sure what he thought of that to be honest, but no one seemed to be complaining about having beautiful children.

The greatest benefits to him, and that was if he was being honest with his Slytherin side, was that he was gaining more and more population at an increased rate. Just the simple fact that the pregnancy only lasted a month was something that was getting rave reviews from most, if not all woman involved. He imagined secretly there were also many happy fathers as well, who did not have to deal with the extra hormones in their partners for eight more months.

Another interesting aspect of the program pointed out how many independent Jaffa woman chose to get pregnant without a partner now that the option was available. That did mean that he had to quickly increase the scale of his 'DNA' donor program; but that was not an issue with a few credits being offer as payment. A bonus of the program was now that children aged so quickly, healthcare was of extremely high quality, and free to all, there now were so few children going through orphanages that there was a long waiting list on adoptions. That made him smile as he walked to Ishta's suite because he wished every child could get at least a decent childhood, unlike his own.

* * *

Jack walked through the long non-de-script concrete corridors to the briefing room, as he had been requested for a briefing by General Hammond. He went by a few Airman, giving them a nod in greeting as he passed, he only paused when he heard a voice he recognizes coming from down the corridor where he had just walked from.

"Sir!" came Sam's call from behind him as he slowed to wait for her to catch up. "Do you know what the briefing is suppose to be about? I had not heard anything." Captain Carter asked. He also had no idea what the briefing was about, besides that of being about something another team had encountered while off world.

"Something SG-5 ran into off world that we need to be briefed on." he replied to his team member's thoughtful face.

"I wonder what it could be. Hey did you hear about the new fusion reactor that is starting up here just outside of town?" Carter asked. "I just finished reading some of the material the inventor released, and they are beyond genius in how he has approached some of the transitional problems with the technology, and the way he has handled the containment for the plasma stream is just simply genius." she continued as her excitement was clear as day.

"I heard something about that, but did not pay to much attention. What's so important about another nuclear reactor opening?" he asked Carter, noticing once again that she was fairly cute when she got over excited about something related to science. Though he had to remind himself that he could not think about a fellow Officer that way, especially one directly under his command.

"Sir, it's not a nuclear reactor. In fact, it is completely the opposite to a traditional nuclear reactor in what it does. The real reason that it is exciting, is that if these long term test Evans Enterprise is running, pan out, then we could see a revolution in how we produce energy around the globe." Carter explained clearly excited. "Not just that, but one could be used to power the Stargate, and some of the more energy intensive experiments I have been wanting to attempt." she just finished explaining as they walked into the briefing room, to find General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, and Major Barlow of SG-5.

"Sir, Major. Guys." he said while nodding to each in question. "What's the urgent meeting about? I was just about to start last night's episode of the Simpsons." he said with a bit of a pout as he took his seat across from the Major.

"SG-5 had a, well to say, an interesting encounter with a group that your team first learned word of on P3X-8596, also known as Argos. I will allow for Major Barlow to continue the briefing on their mission." said General Hammond starting the meeting, and gaining everyone's interest around the table, especially Daniel's who perked up after hearing the name Argos.

"Well Sirs, my team and I were about to start our second mission to P3X-772, which was more reconnaissance, and to try to secure additional samples of the raw form of Naquadah that was being mined on the planet. The first time we went, nearly two months ago, was to survey the planet, we were able to go in and observe the small mining settlement not far from the gate. It was the typical Goa'uld controlled Naquadah mining planet, with the people living in poor conditions, under the guard of the few Jaffa patrolling about. We obtained some samples of the ore, and made it back to the gate no problem." the Major said as he started his debrief on the situation, which was not so clear at the moment. "It was the second mission to recover additional materials for all the experiments here back home, that we encountered the differences."

"After the MALP went through the gate, we discovered that there was now the start of a new construction going on around the gate. It seemed to be the start of a building, however there was a large door to the outside, no one immediately present, and the DHD was visible, so we gotta go from the General." Major Barrows explained as he indicated General Hammond. "There were no immediate guards present, and it seemed that the facility under construction was fairly large, and modern. When we arrived, we confirmed no one was immediately present, but within a few moments we were swarmed by 'Jaffa'." Barrows continued as his story brought confusion to everyone present. Partially because if they were captured, how were they here now without a rescue?

"However as these 'Jaffa', and I put that in quotes, as I am not sure if they were actually Jaffa, confirmed our identities, and had us lower our weapons where we were briefly interrogated about our presence, and that of the MALP." Barrows continue his debrief.

"Wait, I am confused, what do you mean you think they were Jaffa?" Daniel asked, clearly mirroring the rest of the teams confusion if the look on Teal'c's face was anything to go by.

"Well Doctor, they were wearing head to toe black armour with gold accents that didn't allow for any identification of those within. Though they did have the typical Goa'uld symbol stamped into the forehead of the helmets." Barrows said answering Daniel's question. "But the armour was nothing like the armours we have seen other Jaffa wear in the past. They were solid looking, with a black body suit seen in the small gaps between the pieces of armour plates, but if I had to guess, I would say it would have no problems stopping our rounds.

That wasn't the only difference, they had futuristic looking rifles, and pistols attached to their armour. They were clearly formidable figures, but acted fairly courteous of us after, what I could only guess was some sort of scans being done, as their demeanor changed quickly just after entering the facility and confronting us." Barrows finished answering while looking just off to the side obviously trying to remember their new 'friends' clearly, but also sporting a bit of a confused look himself.

"Just what we needed, advanced armour and weapons for Jaffa. All when we can barely handle the weapons they have now." Jack said with a bit of a snark in his voice, which was followed by a sigh from Daniel.

"Go on son." General Hammond said indication for Barrows to continue, and ignore Jack's snide remark.

"Well with the questions done, we asked about the new facility being built. It was explained that this planet now belonged to Lord Hariric after he conquered it, and disposed of Moloch, the false god and burner of babies, as he was dubbed by our escorts. Quite a name, and the 'Black Guards' as a whole had their distaste for this Moloch fellow clear as day to see. Now I had also remembered the other name mentioned from one SG1s reports on their encounter with the people of Argos." Barrows continued his debrief, clearly having everyone attention at the table, including Jack's, even if he would have preferred not having his Simpson's time interrupted.

"Wait these 'Black Guard' are the Jaffa soldiers of Lord Hariric?" Carter asked for clarification.

"Yes, it would appear so. They also were fairly friendly if somewhat wary of our presence on the planet. They would not allow us to roam free without being escorted, and therefore were we not able to collect samples for Naquadah that way." Barrows said. "However after we explained we had been there to steal a bit of Naquadah from Moloch before we discovered the change in ownership of the planet, we actually got a good laugh from our guards."

Jack was super confused, and from a quick glance to Teal'c, so was the big man. From all his experiences going through the gate, Jaffa just simply did not act this way. It was always 'bow down to my god', 'You will fail', or his personal favorite 'Die a horrible and painful death'. Not laughs, and easy banter.

"They then seemed to be communicating with someone as they paused before replying that they would be able to give us a small sample of the raw Naquadah ore so that our mission would not be considered a complete failure." Barrow said expressing his own confusion a bit in his tone. "A set of Rings in the corner of the facility we were still at activated, and arrived with a chest. After inspection the chest, the members of my team confirmed it was full of Naquadah ore, and we were able to bring it back with us. It is now being checked out by the lab techs." Barrows said as he seemed to have finished his brief.

"Were you able to see anything outside the facility? Take any photos of the people of Lord Hariric?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"I am sorry Doctor, but they would not allow us to pass through the facility without first temporary forfeiting our weapons. It almost seemed like a customs facility that we had to go through before being allowed onto the planet. I thought it better not to forfeit our weapons with a group that we barely know, and instead my team returned with the Malp when we sent it back through the Stargate." Barrows answered Daniel's question. "That unfortunately meant we saw little, but the bit of forest outside the large doorway that was about half built. Honestly I wish we had arrived later when the facility was more done, it would have allowed us to determine the defenses they may have with more clarity."

"Well that's just great, if we end up not seeing eye to eye with these guys, we may end up losing dozens of MALPs as we explore more planets trying to find which belong to who. All simply because we can't get them back without go there first." Jack complained again. Being the second in command of the SGC, he was at least vaguely familiar with the fact that they were burning through money faster than most military operations besides those of outright wars. He also knew that the General was under some pressure about the lack of technological results, mainly because of the cost of the huge monthly bill for continuing to keep operating.

"I have never heard of these types of armour, or weapons, that Major Barrows has described." Teal'c finally broke his silence. "It is also concerning about these facilities being used to protect the Stargate, it is similar to the defense you use here, and means a change in tactics for at least one Goa'uld." Teal'c answered in his deep baritone, bringing Jack's other concern up.

"I agree." General Hammond replied. "The new strategy implemented by this Lord Hariric is concerning, and indicates a drastic change from traditional Goa'uld strategy. It may mean a change in the thinking of the Goa'uld as a whole. Teal'c do you believe other Goa'uld will be quick in adopting these tactics?"

"I do not believe so General Hammond. Goa'uld are slow to accept change, and usually spurn it regardless for sometime after they have accepted they need to change. That is why this change of Pelops to Hariric, and the sure speed of the changes in his forces, is so peculiar." Teal'c said as he seemed to be pondering something.

"We may be able to at least assume that our future encounters with these Jaffa of Lord Hariric will be a bit smoother than other Goa'uld." Daniel said as he wrote something down in his notes. "If the indications we have seen so far are accurate, we may even be able to open positive dialog with this Goa'uld. I don't think I need to mention how important this could be for us." Daniel said looking at everyone seriously.

Jack could understand Daniel's sentiments, even if only from a military perspective. Learning more about this Black Guard, and their so called god would give them more to work with if they ever needed to go to war with them. Though having a Goa'uld who was not a melodramatic, evil lord who was hell bent on enslaving the galaxy was a good thing in his books. Maybe there were even more out there.

"We will have to be careful out there people, and keep our eyes and ears open for anymore information about this odd duckling of a Goa'uld. Well that is everything for today, as I have some more paperwork to finish, and I am still waiting on your last report Colonel." the General said to him, as he got up to leave.

Jack moaned as he felt more delays to his wonderful Simpsons episode that was waiting for him down in his room he kept on the base. Though the meeting had went better than he expected, and it was kinda good news in some respects, if one ignored the question of what the change in military doctrine could mean. With that in mind Jack made him way to his office to labour over his laptop to write his stupid report on their boring mission to a barren planet where all there was, was rocks, dirt, sand , a blaring sun, and did he mention sand?

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So here is the first interlude/Snippet chapter. I got it out a bit quicker than expected as I worked my ass off to finish my course projects early to open up some time to write/edit this. Please review and let me know what you think. Ideas and feedback are welcome! I try to read all reviews and answer via PM for those with questions. If you have a question please log in when leaving a review. There was a bit more TECHNOBABBLE in this chapter than I would have wanted too, but I wanted to finish the ship section in one go rather than breaking it up into small bits, as it was written originally. The next snippet chapter has quite a bit less, and a few more perspectives other than Harry._


	12. Technology in the Empire v1

_**STOP! THIS IS A DOUBLE POSTING!**_

 _ **IF YOU HAVE COME HERE FIRST FOR THE MOST RECENT UPDATE, GO BACK ONE CHAPTER FOR THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER RELEASE AS TWO THINGS WERE POSTED. THIS IS SIMPLY AN INFORMATIONAL CHAPTER.**_

 _ **A/N:** So this list should be fairly accurate for the tech Harry has introduced, however there may be things missing, as well as many of his magical devices, though I did include a few. I decided to put this together, even if it may break the flow of chapters, as it may get more confusing in the future without a reference list. This has in part due to the fact I basically only get a single chapter out a month, and that means people will forget things. So here is my compiled list as of the end of Interlude/Snippet Chapter 1._

* * *

All tech and upgrades contain self-destruct protocols to make themselves inoperable if tampered with. As well as standard security for use, and protection against backwards engineering.

* * *

 **Armbands:**

-Sensor profile and DNA locked

-Permissions linked to sensor profile.

-Required for all Tech in Empire and most daily life activities. Even guests are issued one temporarily.

-Military

-Civilian

-Guests

-Harry's Personal Version

-Has shield

-Powerful computer

-Jarvis VI

-Upgrades to most of its functions.

-Tiny Plasma Lance (Similar to Ash'rak Death Lance)

* * *

 **M.A.F.P.A (Mobile Artillery Force Project Array):**

-Ground to anything fire platform

-Able to hit targets upto low orbit

-STC alloy with a minor shield

* * *

 **M.S.A (Mobile Shield Array):**

-Variable shield size

-Can withstand attacks from a Ha'tak for a few minutes on smallest size.

-Designed to provide cover for troops and mobile artillery.

* * *

 **HandDevice 2.0:**

-no torture beam

-no force push

-no Finger sections

-all other functions

-New Neural interface

-Communication Package

-Amplifies magic slightly less the death stick

* * *

 **Pendants of Truth:**

-Magical

-Detects whether someone is lying by heating up if they are.

* * *

 **Data Pad:**

-Small Tablet computer

-Screen touch + Neural interface

-Very Durable and long lasting power source (Liquid Naquadah) centuries of use thousands of years of standby storage.

* * *

 **Sensor Profile Database and Detection System:**

-Stores profiles of everyone

-Cross References with Armbands

-Accesses all sensors except when used exclusively for military during combat.

-Uses passive armband sensors too, more people, more eyes.

-Detects intruders and prevents/records/reports crime.

-Able to detect through certain cloaks (Goa'uld/other low tech ones).

-Mostly Automated to protect privacy, and security.

* * *

 **Transport Rings 2.0:**

-Require Armband to use

-Locations all have IDs. IDs are not all necessarily public.

-Certain Locations require passwords on-top of its ID.

-Scans for explosives and other dangerous materials, and reroutes a portion of the energy/matter stream to safe site.

-Spread throughout his empire, and common to see one on every city block or so.

-Small version available as a mail and package system for homes, and communities.

-CAN Transport through shielded targets with proper authorization via ring system.

* * *

 **Tarmac Material:**

-Easily poured (not hot) and moulded.

-Stays cool in summer and hot in winter, preventing ice build up

-Good grip

* * *

 **STC Alloy:**

-Steel-Titanium-Carbon Alloy

-Far strong that Steel

-1/10 the weight of steel

-Not good conductor

-No Naquadah

* * *

 **SuperFactory 1.0:**

-Paired with Anti-grav Ship/Construction Yard

-Multiple Massive Molecular Furnaces

-Max 1 Ha'tak every two weeks, generally every three.

* * *

 **Defensive Dampening Fields -DDFs :**

-Designed to stop explosions from within its field

-Stop any energy from escaping

-Prevent containment leaks

-Automatic activation to prevent internal explosions where applied.

* * *

 **Jaffa Mark Obelisk:**

-Black with Gold Runes

-Change Loyal, True Jaffa's mark to his own.

-Minor Loyalty Charm for anyone who looks at it.

-Normal magical protections

* * *

 **Main Temple Wardstone:**

-Blood Tied

-Repairs Damage to temple slowly

-Protections from fire, and other elements.

-Physical protections

-Intention Wards

* * *

 **Molecular Furnaces 2.0:**

-Faster

-More material efficient

-Requires more power when utilized at higher rates

-Re-sizeable from a few meters to super-factory size.

* * *

 **CTN Woven Fabric:**

-Carbon-Trinium-Naquadah

-Super Durable

-Super Conductor, so much so, energy will travel along it rather than into a body

-Flexible due to weaving

-Comfortable

* * *

 **Troop Armour V1.0:**

-Can take 20 staff blasts within seconds

-CTN Bodysuit

-Full Helmet to protect from lots of threats

-HUD

-EVA capable, 6 hours.

-Light weight Grav boots

-Upgraded sensor package to interface with armband and HUD

* * *

 **Plasma Rifle:**

-15 plasma bolts a seconds

-Magazine heat sinks

-Customizable scopes available through HUD via helmet. (no physical scope on rifle).

* * *

 **Stun Pistol:**

-Based of Zats

-Never Kills

-5 shots a second

-Basic non military weapon. (security, or civilians may own one).

* * *

 **Flash Grenade:**

-Based of Tok'Kal

-Smaller

-10m effective range

-2hr standard stunning wave.

* * *

 **Kinetic Explosive Grenade:**

-Powerful Explosion

-Controlled Naquadah destabilization for explosion

-20m effective range

-Like a small round explosive grenade with a slightly larger blast radius.

* * *

 **Nanites:**

-No ai or learning capabilities

-Improves all body functions

-Can enter environment to help plants

-Reduces ageing by over 50% once hit 12

-Age to 12 with knowledge needed in a year if desired.

-In emergency can drastically boost body functions at a cost to the body.

-Controlled by armband

* * *

 **Small Missiles:**

-Designed for small craft

-0.5c speeds

-Naquadah Bomb

-20-30 to take out Ha'tak shield

-Self Guided

* * *

 **Plasma Swivel Turret:**

-Twice as powerful as a Plasma Rifle

-Twenty Five shots a second

-Mounted or Deployed, not terribly mobile. Can be carried by single person as a heavy gunner.

-Automatic Targeting

-Controlled via mounted interface (ship) or armband

-Nearly 360 degree rotation at all angles except for looking straight down (towards the mount).

* * *

 **Sensor Probe:**

-1.5m Diameter

-Advance Sensor Package

-Cloak

-Medium Inertial Engine

-No Shields

-Controlled by an armband or computer, and will feed information back to any authorized source.

* * *

 **Defensive Satellite:**

-30m base square pyramid

-Plasma lance fires once every 10 seconds.

-Able to destroy upgraded Ha'tak in single shot.

-Able to work in tandem to take out larger targets.

-Shields

-Medium Inertial Engine to gain and stay in orbit

-Naquadah powered, but will be upgrade with additional cold fusion devices for long term viability.

-Four MAFPA point defence weapons tacked on.

* * *

 **Mobile Mining Machine:**

-Mines quickly

-Computer or Armband controlled

-Uses rings to transport back materials

-Energy Beams to break apart and control mining medium

-Small inertial engine

-Can be used for space use.

* * *

 **Stargate Facility:**

-400m tall

-100m square base.

-Gate on middle (ground) floor for vehicle movement.

-Gate shield, usually not active

-D. all around the gate and facility.

-Automatic Stun weapons and Swivel Plasma Turret activated by guards or VI.

-Major sensor package to detect everything, cloaked, out of phase, different dimension, ect.

-Customs and Rings transport outside customs area.

-Shielded

-Upgrade Stationary MAFPAs on top to defend from High orbit targets.

-Cloak possible

-Paired with fighter/bomber facility hidden a distance away.

* * *

 **Sentry Drone:**

-1.5m by 0.5m

-CFR and a Naquadah generator as backups

-Swizel Plasma Turret and Stunner

-Cloak, Shield

-Inertial Engine

-Standard sensor, computer, and communication package

* * *

 **Intelligence Drone:**

-25cm round

-Smallest CFR

-Inertial Engine

-Cloak

-Advance sensor, computer, and communication package

-Computer/Technology Interfacing package

* * *

 **Defensive Fortress:**

-1200m wide, 400 tall, similar in shape to Stargate Facility.

-Shields

-Four Naquadah Generators with a series a large CFR backups

-40 large plasma cannons.

-Molecular Furnaces

-500 Fighters + 100 bombers

-Enough room for supplies and living space for the unit garrison.

-Able to withstand extended siege.

* * *

 **Automated Construction Bots:**

-40x50x35cm, Boxy with actuator arms.

-Second Smallest CFR

-Inertial Engine

-Small computer and communication array.

-Requires Controller

-Can work in consort with other bots.

* * *

 **Anti-Fighter Plasma Turrets:**

-Small point defence repeating plasma turret, 45cm.

-Automated targeting by ships systems.

-Fires Superheated compressed plasma rounds.

-50 rpm

-A few shots are enough to severely damage or destroy unshielded Glider.

-Concentrated fire can do damage to larger targets.

* * *

 **Small Rail Cannons:**

-210 RPM

-Fires Trinium-Naquadah rounds (Naquadah helps amplify kinetic damage)

-Designed for anti-fighter purposes.

* * *

 **Naquadah Potassium Torpedo:**

-2m long.

-2-3 will destroy a shielded Ha'tak

-move upwards of 0.5c once fired.

-self tracking of target.

-Utilizes a Potassium Naquadah reactions to extreme results

-Effective 1 shot kill on unshielded targets

* * *

 **VIs:**

 **Q** \- Logistical Quartermaster.

 **Jarvis** \- Personal Assistant, Sensor Network, and Communications Manager.

 **Mira** \- Forge System Manager and Sensor Cloaking.

* * *

 **SHIPS!**

Harry's ship classification:

Personal/Fighter/Bomber Craft 20m

Shuttle/Dropship 20m-50m

Frigate 50m-150m

Destroyer 150m-300m

Battlecruiser 300m-650m

Heavy Battlecruiser 650m-900m

Battleship 900m-3000m

Capital Ships 3000m-7500m

Super-Capital Ships 7500m+

* * *

 **Civilian - Drone Mining Barge:**

500m long

200m thick

Refineries on board

Operated by a 1-8 people

Uses zero-g variants of the automated miners.

Massive cargo hold

VI controlled mining drones.

Slow hyperdrive 100k c.

* * *

 **Fighters v2:**

2m wide

4m long

Two Large CFRs

Small 1m Naquadah Generator (NOT Starship Generator)

Folding wings to enter Stargate

Inertial Engine for 15km/s speeds possible outside atmo

Shields

Agile to protect from larger fire

Repeating Plasma Cannons

Small Missiles x 8

Emergency Teleporter to escape craft (For Emergency Escape only)

* * *

 **Bomber Craft v2:**

Twice the size of the fighter

Equipped with a plasma swivel turret on the bottom and top for anti-fighter protection

25 Plasma Bombs

Stronger shield than fighter

Two Large CFRs

Medium 2m Naquadah Generator (NOT Starship Generator)

* * *

 **Heavy Battlecruiser - Ha'Tak V2.0 (not changed since early in story):**

700m x 650m x 315m

Reduction of Troops Capacity by 75% to 750 people (FROM A STANDARD Ha'tak FOR ALL COMPARISONS)

Double Cargo space

Molecular Furnace

Same Fighter/Bomber Capacity

More Automated across the board.

Upgrade Computers and Sensors

2000% increase in power conduits

250% increase in shields

32000c speed

50 Ring Platforms on inside and outside (for quick troop deployment when hovering right over a planet's surface).

Improved Inertial Dampeners to allow for rapid orbital decent and smooth hyperspace entry.

Cloak

* * *

 **Frigate - Scout Class v2:**

100m

10m Naquadah Starship Generator

Plasma Lance (red beam)

10 Anti-Fighter Plasma Turrets

2 Small Rail-Cannons.

6 Naquadah Potassium Torpedos.

Crew 25 (100 max, short periods).

1.55m c Hyperdrive (1.25 days to Earth)

* * *

 **Battleship - Poseidon Class v1:**

1200m 400m 300m

35m Naquadah Starship Generator

100 Fighters

25 Bombers

25 Dropships

5 Shuttles

Large Cargohold

Molecular Furnace

Plasma Beam (Red) x 22

Anti Fighter Plasma Turrets x 290

120 Small Rail-Cannons.

85 Naquadah Potassium Torpedos.

Crew 75 (max 500)

Pilot/Soldier Compliment 1000 (max 10k)

Fully equipped Hospital (Capacity 500)

1.5m c Hyperdrive (1.25 days to Earth)

* * *

 **Heavy Battlecruiser - Tempo Class v1:**

750m 300m 250m

30m Naquadah Starship Generator

25 Fighters

5 Bombers

5 Dropships

2 Shuttles

Medium Cargohold

Plasma Beam x 22

Anti Fighter Plasma Turrets x 210

100 Small Rail-Cannons.

75 Naquadah Potassium Torpedos.

Crew 35 (max 350)

Pilot/Soldier Compliment 250 (max 2k)

1.5m c Hyperdrive (1.25 days to Earth)

* * *

 **Battleship - Aether Class v1:**

Modular Class Ship

1800m 500m 500m

40m Naquadah Starship Generator x 2

Remote Control of Fighter and Bombers Capable

1000 Fighters

200 Bombers

8 Plasma Beams

1500 Anti Fighter Plasma Turrets

500 Small Rail-Cannons.

100 Naquadah Potassium Torpedos.

Extremely powerful shields thanks to power generation.

1.5m c Hyperdrive

* * *

 **Capital - Harry's Flagship v1:**

5000m long 1500m wide 1200m tall

Spear shaped.

Trishield layered with tri magical shields.

Enchanted Armour Plating

Large Magical Core Room for magical energy storage.

Dual Spinal conduits, for magic and power.

100% enchanted/rune carved.

Fully equipped Hospital (Capacity 10000).

Large 250m Factory Space w/ door to allow constructions to leave.

4 times internal space via expansion charms.

50m Naquadah Starship Generators x 5

225 Small Rail-Cannons.

155 Naquadah Potassium Torpedos.

500 Anti Fighter Plasma Turrets

45 Plasma Beam Weapons

Nanite automatic hull regeneration.

* * *

 **Orbital Construction Yard Small (OCYS):**

4km long, 1.5 km thick.

Cradle shaped

Power Shield

Slow Hyper drive, 500c

Inertial Engines, Slow

Molecular Furnaces and Ring Platforms

Large Cargo Space for spare materials

Bridge on the inside of the spine

A series of Naquadah generators running the length of the spine

Many CFRs acting as backups.

VI controlled construction

Automatic repair if material are available.

 **Production rate:**

Ha'tak (upto 4) 4 weeks build time

Scout (upto 8) 5 weeks bt

Poseidon (upto 2) 7 Weeks bt

Tempo (upto 3) 7 weeks bt

Aether (upto 1) 9 weeks bt

* * *

 **Orbital Construction Yard Medium (OCYM):**

5.5km long, 2.2km wide

Same as other versions

 **Production rate:**

Ha'tak (upto 5) 4 weeks build time

Scout (upto 11) 5 weeks bt

Poseidon (upto 3) 7 Weeks bt

Tempo (upto 4) 7 weeks bt

Aether (upto 2) 9 weeks bt

* * *

 **Orbital Construction Yard (OCYC):**

11km long, 4km wide

Same as other versions, WITHOUT HYPERDRIVE

 **Production rate:**

Ha'tak (upto 11) 4 weeks build time

Scout (upto 25) 5 weeks bt

Poseidon (upto 6) 7 Weeks bt

Tempo (upto 9) 7 weeks bt

Aether (upto 5) 9 weeks bt

* * *

 **Star Matter Refiner (SMR):**

50km tall 20km wide Tack shaped

Shields

Uses a series of four remote satellites to produce an artificial magnetic field.

Produces Raw Materials for construction Yards.

Transports refines materials and alloys to construction installations via Rings.

Extensive defenses.

* * *

Sorry about the formatting but FFN just sucks at times.


	13. InterludeSnippet Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey sorry about the super late chapter, but there has been a ton of crap going on in my life that basically made it so I had zero time to write. Honestly even though, I know I don't really have any reason to truly feel this way, but I feel bad that this chapter, any chapter, was so delayed. I know only a small part of my readers check my profile page for updates, so I will repeat some of that info here. During Feb I had two major projects in my senior classes go WAY over on how long I expected them to take to get them done. 20hr projects ballooning into 75+hr projects. During March I knew I was going to be busy with final projects before final exams started in early april, so I had planned to use the third week to finally get the chapter finished, edited and out to you my awesome readers, however my house, which is STILL be renovated go broken into, and a lot of the stuff I had stored there in the crawl space and some of the closets got stolen. I lost about 10k worth of electrons, and other small effects, so I ended up having to deal with all that shit instead of writing. So many things have been going wrong lately for me, so I apologize for the chapters being so late._

 _ **S/N:** The next chapter, chapter 10 is still being written, but I have a better idea all what's going to be in it. Chapter 11, and 12 have already been significantly written, and chapter 11 just needs editing now. That means once I finally get around to finishing chapter 10, 11 should follow quickly after._

 _MISTAKE I MADE ON A TWO TECHS FIXED HERE ===: So a reader asked me WTF I was talking about when I said the 3m wide fighter could barely fit through the stargate, let alone why the 4m wide bomber couldn't. That reader (can't find your name) was absolutely right (tho it took me a while to figure out what they were saying), somewhere along the lines when I was doing the math for the fighters, and bombers, I forgot to double their wingspan (ie having two wings) when I added them into the story from my notes. THEREFORE the wingspan of the fighter, without being folded up the small amount it does, is 6.2m total. The bomber is 8.5m wide and doesn't fold up enough to go through the gate. The size of the fighter is because the stargate is 6.7m wide, with an inner diameter of 6m, giving a good 4.2m square space to work with, big enough for a large tank to fit through or the fighter with its wings slightly in a W shape._

 _The next coming chapter, chapter 10, is set after chapter 9 with Harry dealing with the fallout of the Rena battle, as well as the Hathor (s1e14) incident at the SGC. Some people have been asking about the current timeline so I hope that helps clear it up._

 _ **C/N:** So once again this is an interlude/snippet chapter, and the last one I think for some time. This takes place over the same chapter spanse, of chapter 9 through 11. There is a lot less technobabble stuff in this chapter as I front loaded most of that into the last interlude. I tried to include a few more POVs of other characters impacted by Harry's arrival here in this universe. If there is a character, or possible new character you would like to see me doing a POV of in the future let me know._

 _Once again thanks to all those who review, it helps get me motivated to edit these monsters._

 _Special thanks to my two BETAS:_

* * *

 **Interlude/Snippet Chapter 2:**

Melina walked into the family room of their home to see her father, the mightiest of warriors and greatest back rubber, nursing a cuppa, watching the holonews. Mother had said the few news programs had been set up by Hari to inform the people of the ongoings of Argensis and a few of the developments off world. She stopped as she got sight of her father's new Armband which seemed to be sleeker than her own, and was done in different colors than those she had seen before. It was pure black with some gold inlaid into it. The black was so deep it almost seemed to eat light from just around it, and it looked so cool!

What was most amazing was the various different modules she could see, it appeared to have an opening to change the power source, which she had not seen on any other Armbands before either. Looking up at her father to inquire about his new Armband she realized he had not even noticed her entering the room yet. "Father were did you get that Armband from? It looks amazing! What else does it do on top of its normal functions? Can it do magic like Lord Hari?" she exclaimed as she jumped and scooched into the couch beside him grabbing his arm to inspect the new addition.

Her father, Gelon First Prime of Lord Hari, looked down to her with the fond look he usually had, but tugged his arm back in play. "I was given it by our Lord, in recognition for my service as his First Prime." her father explained. He was always coming back with descriptions of all the new things Lord Hari was coming up with, and having her father build for their people. But usually she couldn't see any examples in person, as they were restricted to the military, or were often off world.

"And what does it do?" she asked exasperated by his failure to answer her question in full.

"It can provide a personal energy shield to protect me when needed in times of emergency, and also a weapon if I am ever disarmed. However it also provides a larger computer, storage, and better access to the communication network." her father answered her knowing she would want all the information he had on it.

"If it provides a shield, why is that not standard for all the Armbands?" she asked wondering why that was not included in them all. Sure it made it a bit bigger, but she did not know anyone who would not want a shield for the trade off of a slightly larger model.

"I am not entirely sure of all the reasons, but I believe that it is in part to do with shortages. I know you message our lord from time to time, why don't you ask him yourself? He would be able to give you a much better answer than me." her father said with a bit of humor in his voice before going back to watching the news that was talking about a new cultural centre opening in the city.

"I think I will do that, and I think I will ask Hari for one for me too while I am at it, they look so much cooler than the standard issue!" she exclaimed before leaving not catching her father's shocked and scandalized face as she left the room, obviously not realizing she had taken him literally.

Harry was sitting behind his desk in his office, as he often found himself doing, when he got alert telling him he had new message. His desk was one of the few items that he was still using that he had brought with him from his own Earth. It was made out of ebony wood, as were most his things, and had a recent addition of a holographic projector added for use as a visual screen. While the Armbands could directly send something to your brain, they did not, until recently project things over someone eyesight and only had basic holographic projection capabilities.

It was one of the only complaints he, or anyone else had about the Armbands, as when one got a long message it was almost as if someone was yelling in their head, brining most of one's attention to the new 'thought'. At times it was great when it was a simple update from sensors, that passed in a fraction of a second, but when it was long messages, it could be distracting, which is why he quickly started working on adding an augmented reality, or AR, portion to the Armbands.

This meant that now messages could be displayed overlayed on ones vision, similar to if they had a heads up display or a UI from a helmet. The Armbands often still used their usual way of communicating, but it was now possible to have certain feedbacks sent to their visual cortex rather than directly into their thought stream. It also allowed for closer integration between people and their devices, as humans had evolved to experience many things through vision and not through perfect recall 'memories'. Especially when one sometimes had to even close their eyes to truly get the message without distractions. The amazing thing was, that all it took was a minor patch for the Armbands and Nanites to roll out the changes, but countless days of testing to get right.

This brought him back to his new message, which was not as common as one would expect, as there were only a select few people who would, or could send him messages directly. Bringing it up on through his desk display, the message was added to the already somewhat cluttered holographic projection. He had been tinkering with some of his social plans, and integration programs that were needed when he started to assimilate larger populations. The message was from Gelon's eldest, Melina, who he had been keeping up a correspondence with.

It was nice to have that innocent perspective to draw on, as she could sometimes see things he would have missed, or would not have been privy to, mainly due to his social status. Not that Melina was low on the social totem pole being his First Primes daughter and all. However as much as he liked to try and take walks through the city, at least once a week when he was on the planet or had access to a Stargate, there were still many problems that were never brought to his attention. Hence why Melina came in handy, besides being simply adorable in her quest for knowledge.

She was extremely inquisitive, and asked many questions he wished others would sometimes ask. She was also really interested in science, and of all things computer games, mainly some from Japan that centered around storylines with lots of reading. He had no experience with those, and it was actually Dobby who pointed them out to her when she made the rare request to a House Elf. Which made him think of another slight issue that he was having.

As much as he had asked Ana, and his people to ask the House Elves for assistance, they were only ever called in times of emergency, when something was considered extremely important or someone was desperate. Which created more work for him as he had to find them a steady stream of jobs and tasks to complete.

Bringing his thoughts back onto topic, Melina's message was a request for one of his Personal Armbands, apparently she had seen one on her father's, and had wanted one that could shield herself too. It was almost a childish request, but at the same time, she was actually in more danger than most others due to her status. Not that there was much danger on Argensis to start with.

She also asked why the shields were not standard on every Armband that was issued to citizens. He got to writing his reply by telling her about the difficulty in manufacturing the Personal Armband Gelon had, and that production capabilities were needed in other places, some far more critical to everyone's safety than personal shields. He tried to explain how the demand for factory time far exceeded their current capabilities, and that certain production needs had to be prioritized first. He neglected to include that it was probably a bad idea to provide everyone with weapons, and a major defense that even his own troops would have troubles breaking through in a timely manner.

He loved her questions, and she never pulled any punches if she thought something was not quite right. He finished up the message by saying that she should enjoy her new Armband as a gift from him personally. Before sending the message, he asked Q if he could replicate an Armband colored sky Blue, which was Melina's favorite colour. He had some gold and black trim added of course for some variety, and had it engraved with her name, a first amongst all Armbands.

* * *

Melina was walking into her medium sized bedroom that held her giant stuffy of Hedwig right in the centre of her bed, which she beelined too. She had met the real Hedwig, and had fallen in love with her beauty, as she was just so gorgeous. She had then begged her mom for a giant Hedwig stuffy when she had saw it at the market. Just as she was going to grab it for a big time hug, her armband sent her a notification of a message.

Pulling up the message she saw it was from Hari. He had explained why the special Armbands were not offered to everyone, and she could understand it to some extent, but felt there was something a bit more to it though. She would have to inquire later. However what was most important, and had her running from her room was that the message had told her, that her very own personalized Armband was waiting for her at their postal transport rings.

Running to the front of their house she quickly darted into their mail room and grabbed the giant wrapped present sitting in the middle of the rings that was obviously for her. Ripping it open she found inside an Armband just like her fathers just a bit smaller, but most importantly it was colored in her favorite colour, blue! And what a pretty shade it was too! She let out a loud squeal in excitement at her new gift, and sent a prayer to thank Lord Hari for taking his time to help her out.

Just as she was attaching it to her arm after taking off her previous one, her father came racing into the room to see what was wrong. Only to find her with a giant smile on her face. "Look Daddy, look at what Hari gave me! It was just like you said, I only had to send him a message and he cleared it all up for me." she said as she kept looking over her new favorite device.

She looked up to see a weird look on her father's face. Deciding he needed a hug for encouragement, as something from the news was obviously not sitting well with him, she went up and gave him a back breaking hug and whispered to him. "I love you daddy! And thank you for all your hard work that lets us live here in this amazing place." she said sincerely into his chest as he hugged her back. Just then in the corner of her eye, she saw her mother walk into the house, only to see her and daddy still hugging, whatever she saw made her happy as a large smile broke out on her face.

* * *

There was one thing that had been missing from Harry's life since he had come to this universe, and that was a hobby. While he did not have many back in his home reality, he did at least have Quidditch and Wizard's Chess, for as long as that period of his life had lasted. It was during one of his walk-arounds the city, that he had been doing weekly if able, that he encountered a Jaffa blacksmithing a few weapons by one of the markets places. The practice looked appealing to Harry, as it was both engrossing and also mindless at the same time, exactly what he was looking for.

Rather than approaching the man to ask him to teach him the skill, he decided it would be better off doing so on Earth, where he could pursue the hobby under his assumed name. That actually ended up working out great for him, as many of the practices of smithing had been advanced far in the years since era of Damascus steel swords. After spending a few semi-devoted months he had pretty much picked up as much as the master smith from Germany was able to teach him in a short period of time.

Obviously his prodigious learning speed was more due to his magical abilities, than how limited or easy the art was to learn, which it was not. Even with his abilities he was only still considered a moderately skilled blacksmith, with many months of practice needed to make the amazing pieces he would be able to take pride in. Thus the hobby he has been spending time with when he needed a break from all of the things going on in his life, or when forced to by his lovers, was born.

It was incredibly rewarding seeing something taking shape, or when two metals welded together just perfectly that you were able to make amazing patterns when finished. This also led him to read a few books from his LIS on magical blacksmithing, as during his smithing he noticed that as he worked the metal, his magic was being slowly infused into the material. He was even able to augment this process by either drawing his magic back to prevent it from happening or even intentionally infusing his magic into the metal to increase the effect.

Though by itself it did not seem to do anything other than amplify the inherent properties of the material he was working with. He did learn, this time from a book by Arabian wizards, that if he focused on the outcome he wished his magic to take while forging, it would be infused with some level of that ability. Obviously the Arabian wizards did not have either his insane levels of magic or control, as Harry was able to make whatever he was working take on the properties he desired, within reason of course. This was also reliant on him either infusing enough magic into the material or spending long enough working it.

After that discovery was when he really started to love the art, as each of his works, while not perfect by any sense of the word, were absolutely unique because of the magic, his mindset when forging that piece, and what he had desired out of them. It seemed to almost give each of his creations a bit of a personality, not unlike what Hogwarts seemed to have, but to a far lesser degree. Ana not being a warrior, once asked him if there had been any practical use for some of the melee weapons he was creating.

It only took Ishta taking one his daggers he had forged for his ladies, and slicing cleanly through the armour of one of their guards to demonstrate just how useful they could be. From that point on, he had not seen Ana without one of her personal daggers, and if he was being honest with himself, that made him feel good inside. Not just because she would have an additional layer of security, but because it seemed she treasured something he had made personally for her.

Each of the daggers were great examples of his most recent works. As they contained the usual strengthening procedures to give them unrivaled blades, but also were enchanted similar to the sword of Gryffindor, to return to their owners or be able to be drawn out of anything with a big enough opening. They also were incredibly sharp, able to cut through nearly anything. That did not mean he had forgotten or ignored the mundane aspects of improving the blade. He had folded the material he was using over and over again making an absolutely beautiful Damascus pattern, it actually seemed to flow up and down the blade due to the magic. It made for something so incredible that one could lose time just looking at the pattern move.

Speaking of the sword of Gryffindor, he had also started to study that blade to try and glean a few of the secrets the Goblins used in its forging. It seemed the universal lesson from all his sources of knowledge, was that the material was arguably the most important factor. That seemed obvious, but the Goblins seemed to have taken this idea to the extreme, as it seemed that every process in the making of Goblin Silver was imbued with magic, from the mining, to smelting, to the forging of their weapons.

However silver would not due for his works, so he experimented with many alloys. In fact because of his ridiculous strength he was probably one of the only people alive in this galaxy that could actually forge alloyed Trinium by hand without machines. He also explored using Naquadah and various other materials till he found what he deemed the idea multipurpose forging 'steel'. Even if it did not actually contain any iron, he still like to refer to alloys as steel when he worked it in his forge.

Sometimes he would even use his Time-turner, just to get a few extra hours to spend in his forge and be able to de-stress with all that is usually going on in his life. No wonder it seemed from Pelop's memories, that the Goa'uld often had feasts, he could even kind of understand if ruling a large number of people was this stressful. Not that any Goa'uld ever really stressed over the same things as Harry does, besides maybe personal security. His people were important to not just him, but both Ishta and Ana as well, which meant that they were doubly important for him to protect and ensure their prosperity.

That being said he also wanted to maintain his own control over them that he currently held, and that was the reason for many of the policies concerning natural resource ownership, and tight control of certain technologies. However he was now getting distracted from his distraction, meaning he needed to get back into the hammer blows. By Merlin does Damascus Naquadah-Trinum Alloy look utterly astonishing.

He was actually thinking of changing the look of his everyday suit, and make something entirely by himself with some of the various leathers he had at hand. He was currently thinking of making an extremely malleable metal armour that should be then sandwiched between two layers of thin leather, the top of which would be done to look fancy but practical. It would obviously have some cloth and other materials involved but not enough of those that he felt he would have to learn an entirely new craft. It was an ongoing project, and something he was keeping on his mind, that being mixing extreme defense with everyday wear. On a side note, he was probably able to make a lightsaber from Star Wars with the aid of his magic and new forging skills now. Definitely should not tell Dobby that.

* * *

Telamus had only needed to spend his first week on Argensis getting settled down before truly starting his life here. He had stayed at the job that he had been assigned by the Employment Office for only a week before he had seen an advertisement looking for educated individuals wanting to further their education. The crazy thing was it paid more than his current job! Just to go to school of all things!

It had only taken him a few minutes to ask around to make sure that, yes he could as a slave in fact apply to all such programs. At the time he remembered thinking to himself that he was not sure if these people here had actually learnt what the word 'slave' meant, because from what he could see it definitely did not apply to him. In fact besides being limited in his choices of where he lived, he had more freedoms and benefits here than he did back on his home planet before he was taken by the Goa'uld and forced into slavery.

So he had applied for the science program, and now here he was almost a year later graduating from his level one university science degree in Physics and Engineering. Learning at the university here on Argensis was far different from anything he had experienced before. For one, knowledge could be basically downloaded in his brain, albeit at a far slower rate apparently than those of a still developing mind. Either way this sped up much of the learning process and allowed for far more one on one time with instructors, as they had to perform very limited actual lecturing.

Though it did not mean that one could download all the knowledge and be ready to go with a degree. No, one had to first learn how to apply said knowledge correctly, and not everyone was able to do that to the same degree or at all. All that being said he had learnt more in this year than he thought he would have be able to in decades anywhere else.

It did not hurt that the Central University of Argensis was a massive sprawling complex, with amazing buildings and facilities dedicated to all fields of learning, and many to leisure. There was also many different art and lecture events that one could attend. His life had changed so much for the better, and he was even able to explore his passions to the fullest here. Even though the route he took in getting to Argensis was not something he would ever wish on anyone, he was glad he was here. He paused in his thoughts as he caught himself saying a quick prayer of thanks to Hariric, something he had often privately ridiculed devout followers for in the past.

The slow growth of his tiny belief in Hariric was not something that he had really even been consciously aware of. Though it would be hard to deny something so evident when there was so much proof around you. The fact that one could only really make an argument against Hariric's godhood on semantics of the definition of the word god, made it hard even for a devout scientist like himself to turn his nose up at someone believing in a god that literally walked down the street once in awhile, sometimes performing feats of divinity.

So here he was a year later standing with all the other graduates for this semester in his graduation gown, something that was absurd to him and almost everyone else around him. All here celebrating their accomplishments. Even being in his early thirties he was just as excited as some of he younger people that were also graduating around him. He was finally going to be able to get a job with the government in one of their research and development institutes that had been advertising to graduates. The pay being amazing was almost just icing on the cake to him now.

He still could not believe it, he had gotten paid to get educated, and was now going to be able to live a life of many luxuries and pursue his life's passion in science all at the same time. There was even options available to continue his education during the mandatory relaxation times required by law. That meant that even while he was working, he could continue his education and keep moving up in levels of his current degrees or gain new ones. Currently the highest level offered in a single field by the university was 5. After that one was responsible for expanding the field themselves with peer reviewed papers and experiments.

He had also met a lady friend he was now pursuing. They had met one day when he had been at the food market picking out some fresh vegetables, when her paper bag broke open to drop her purchases on the ground. Not that there was much dirt to contaminate them, he still quickly dropped down to help her collect them before some got lost. When he finally got a look at her he was shocked by her beauty. After helping her, they had talked some, but he had been hesitant to ask her on a date because she was clearly a Jaffa.

There was some stigma, mainly from other Jaffa, about Humans and Jaffa getting together as couples. Though the discrimination against such couples was absolutely not tolerated by law, there was still mumbling from some of the more traditional minded people, on both sides. However much to his own relief she had asked him for his ID number so she could send him a message via their Armbands. From there his and Penelope's relationship had blossomed, into something he was hoping to take a step further soon.

Now he just needed to get enough to saved up and purchase a new place to live, somewhere he would be happy to take Penny home to. Somewhere he could be proud of and were they could possibly start a family if that was what Penny wanted too. He was so excited that he had already gotten tickets for both of them for the grand celebration and speech being given by lord Hariric in a few weeks at the new grand stadium. Apparently something important was being announced, and it was going to be a national holiday too, where most ended up with the day off.

* * *

Harry was working away on some of his future plans like usual, this time he was in his ready room on his flagship Ha'tak parked over Earth, when Gelon walked in. Gelon had not sent him any prior warning of his coming, but that was not entirely unusual, and was probably aware that Harry was doing work in one of his offices, courtesy of Jarvis.

"My lord." Gelon said with a short bow before taking a seat at the desk. "I have an update on the current ongoing probing mission of all the star systems within the Empire." Gelon started a bit more formal than normal. "First I must apologize to you my lord for my doubt on how effective the probing mission would be, and have come also to seek guidance on how to move forward, as I am unsure in this situation." Gelon said seriously as he waited for Harry to go over the report he recently received..

Harry looked away from the man in front of him to the report that Gelon had just transferred to his system. They had been sending out probes to map his domain and possibly discover life bearing planets. It was done mostly by targeting stars that had planets in the habitable zone with probes first before other contenders. According to the report they had only had mapped in some detail about 4% of his controlled space, all scattered about, and they were still only about halfway through the list of stars with a high possibility of habitable planets.

That entire concept of a 'habitable zone' was proving to be harder to verify than one would think. It seemed that there had been various forms of terraforming of planets, as their probes seems to be constantly finding planets, that either could or were sustaining oxygen rich atmospheres, outside this usual zone. This was extremely interesting to Harry, and only proved once again that there had been an alien race or races that had been in the Galaxy long before the Goa'uld started tinkering about.

The results of the survey so far was that an astounding 42 planets with oxygen rich atmospheres were found. 42 was a huge number, even if they were still only looking at 4% of three billion planets, or 120 million planets. Of those planets there were 9 stargates that were not on any Goa'uld stargate cartouche that he was aware of, and two more which were found on barren planets thought to have had an environment in the past. It was an amazing find and would allow for huge expansion in the future if the scans turned out to be accurate, which there was zero reason to think they were not; but what truly blew him away were the last 2 discoveries.

The first was that there seemed to be two different fallen civilizations on two of the planets scanned. Each was of at least at Earth technological level before they fell, most likely more, as they had a few large, sprawling cities on each of their respective planets. One of them even had anomalous energy readings that the probes sensors were not able to quite pinpointed in one of the cities; that civilization seemed to draw strong inspiration from the Ancients, but didn't appear to actually be Ancient in origin. There was also a barren planet that also contained another civilization that also still had energy readings, but from his scans, he was almost sure that this place was not at all connected to the Gate Builders. It was incredibly interesting and will give him something to do when he finds the time to go and do a bit of Archaeology. Though each planet seemed to have undergone some catastrophic event in the past, as there was no living life on either, even tho one had an atmosphere.

The second interesting item, and most likely what had brought Gelon over to him, was that there were 4 active civilizations on planets that they had discovered. Three of which had a stargate on their planet, two of which were unburied. The first civilization would be at around Earth's mid 1940s and was spread out throughout the planet with nearly 120 million people. The world did not seem united as their was build ups of different militaries on various borders. This would make for a very difficult situation to manage and there was also some form of interference that was affecting the probe ability to get a decent geological scan for some reason.

The second civilization was much smaller at 15 million people, and seemed to be around the renaissance to enlightenment era. They were most likely going to be much easier to deal with, but there seemed to be little to no evidence of prior Goa'uld occupation. They must have been moved there and forgotten about, or somehow made it there beforehand as they were clearly humans. This planet's gate was buried dozen of meters in the ground according to the probe, with no settlements nearby.

The third group was more of a settlement then a civilization, with only about fifty thousand people barely out of the dark ages. There were a few villages and small towns centered around the gate, making it seem that they had been planted their by the Goa'uld. A closer inspection would have to confirm it, but regardless it seems like whoever put them there had not been there in centuries, if not longer.

The final civilization and one without a Stargate was the most interesting of the bunch. It seemed that there was a humanoid, almost reptilian, species that was living alongside humans, all in a fairly advanced society. The energy readings that the probe got were not nearly high enough to make them a major threat to him or any Goa'uld, however they were advanced enough to travel in space. They were most likely able to defend their systems from minor Goa'uld attacks, but anything concentrated would see them crumbling. The probe had been instructed to stay there once the society was discovered and monitor them, and it was determined that their ships were extremely slow in moving between planets, mostly because they were not utilizing hyperspace. However there was a three other habitable planets in their star system, one of which had a Stargate.

The most interesting part of the report for Harry, was this was the first 'alien' species that he had heard of that was not magical, or well known in the galaxy, such as the Asgard. That they seemed to coexist with humans, and were even interbreeding if the scans were right, was even more interesting. Currently the few transmissions the probe had intercepted were mostly, funnily enough, advertisements and television shows. It seemed that this society was extremely market orientated, which was something that he could definitely work with.

He could see why Gelon needed his advice as anyone of these situations would have been out of Gelon's experience set. He personally was not even sure what to do, the most advanced society would be the trickiest by far, specially seeing they were technically in his domain, even if they lived on the planet. They also would be less inclined to accept him as their absolute authoritarian leader, mostly due to their society structure; but that will only be possible to tell when a closer inspection and for a proper social satellite to be sent. Maybe he could set them up as a special economic zone or something.

The final interesting piece of information in the report was what appeared to be an abandoned ancient city, that probe scans showed to have the language of the gate builders carved into some of the structures. However it was a stone city, certainly not made with advanced materials, which made him think it had some other use, or was built at a different time than most of their more advanced technology. Interestingly there as a giant almost intact statue looming over some of the ruins by the gate. He would definitely have to check the space out sometime, but for now he would just have a Stargate facility constructed to defend the planet as it was fairly close to Cronus's territory.

He was honestly not sure on how to handle the situation with these various civilizations, as they all resided in the space he had marked out for his soon to be christened empire. While sure they each did have claims on their own planets, and by extension their system, it was hard to press that claim any further, and not something he was likely to accept. Even the entire system was pushing it in most instances. In the case of the low advanced societies there was good chance they could just be incorporated into the empire, while the more advanced ones were up in the air. The first thing he should do is have the two advanced society marked for additional monitoring and surveying before he takes any further action. The two less advanced planets could act as a good test for his subjects on achieving something without too much direction from him.

Tasking Ishta and Gelon on attempting to absorb those two primitive civilizations into his empire, at least to the point that they were proper member states or autonomous regions, would be a good test of his people's abilities. Hopeful they would be able to achieve assimilation with little to no losses. While there was a part of him that thought about giving these recently discovered civilizations their freedom to develop into advanced societies, but in the end he really did not care enough, as they both were Humans and there was ample examples of their 'cultures' still around. Really in the end it just came down to that they were in his domain, and any area not controlled by him was a security risk, especially with a Stargate.

It may come off as being a bit underhanded, but they were fairly primitive peoples still, and preserving their cultural, at least in records, was not impossible in the Empire, as had been done for the many groups that had already joined them. There were dozens of places on Argensis where people were able to purchase items, or congregate with people of like minded ideas or cultures. That being said doing the same to the two much larger civilizations would prove to most likely be more effort than it may actually be worth.

The probes had also proved that there were countless planets and areas in his domain that were mineral rich and just waiting to be mined. Therefore the need for actual planets was negligible, and not truly worth the effort needed to take them from the more advanced societies. With that being said, they were security risks and also prevented them from claiming full control over all of the space nominally under his name. Looking back to Gelon, he saw that Gelon had been watching his reactions while waiting for him to finish the report. The report was fairly comprehensive, and so it took him nearly ten minutes to finish reading.

"Gelon I would like you and Ishta to work together on absorbing the two small civilizations on p-93652 and p-5263359. I will leave this in your hands, be careful to ensure that we gain the maximum benefits from them, therefore you should ensure minimal casualties and possibly attempt negotiations first." he said only giving a bit of instructions as he did not want to impact Gelon's and Ishta's approach too much with his own ideas. He needed to learn to trust their judgement, and this was a good time to test that idea out.

"What would you like done with the people present?" Gelon asked, clearly already on board with his next assignment.

"Ideally they would be brought back to Argensis for integration, however the population size on p-5263359 will prove to be a challenge. I believe you will need to make some temporary settlements on their planet around the Stargate before moving them in stages to Argensis." he said explaining the obvious problem. There are now going to be far more people joining their society on Argensis then there was already there. This means that integration is extremely important, and so he pointed it out to specifically Gelon. "You will need to ensure their integration into our people, as we do not want to disturb the day to day life of most of out citizens too much." he finished while pondering the issue.

"My lord would it be entirely ill advised to possibly build a second city to speed up the integration of people?" asked Gelon, pointing out something he was already thinking about doing in the future. Now seemed to be as good of a time as any, so he gave his assent.

"If you come to that conclusion later, then that may be the best choice, you could have another city started using Argensis's template." he stated. "However I would still like to see a good portion of them moved to our budding Capital on Argensis, and you will need to move some of the native population of Argensis to whatever city that is built to balance things out. Other than that I will leave the situation in yours and Ishta's hands, as I believe you both fully capable of handling this issue." he said showing his confidence in them and it showed as Gelon started to sit a bit straighter.

"It will be done my lord, I will ensure that regular reports are sent to your pertaining to our progress." Gelon said before bowing and one again leaving Harry to his mountains of 'paperwork'. He did not always work all the time, but when he did he preferred to work at 100% effort and get it done and out of the way before he moved onto another task or took a break. That did mean sometimes he got carried away and caught up in his work, thankfully he had Dobby and his girls to drag him away for some much needed R-n-R

In fact that was something that he argued with his lovers over, they argued that everyone else had mandated leisure time, that he worked too much, and did not take that time off like everyone else. It was not a terribly serious topic, but he was kinda happy that they felt comfortable enough with him to yell at him, and get into a argument in the first place. In the end he was outnumbered and conceded to them that he would take extra time off, but also pointed out that he need far less rest than they and everyone else required; which meant he did not need to take a full eight hours a day. Though he strived to spend more time with them, even if he was now staying on his flagship more often than not. Not that they had any issue joining him there via the Stargate, or vise versa.

Dragging his thought away from his beautiful woman, and back to the report that Gelon had given him just now, as it was chalk full of information, much of it giving him reassurance that his new Empire would have ample resources and space to grow into for centuries to come. This all without any need for expansion outside their current borders. He still could not for the life of him think of why the Goa'uld had never thought to do something similar to him with probes. Their scouting missions were all done by ships operated by people, making their entire process extremely time consuming and inefficient. Just thinking about the food and water supply issue made him shudder. It didn't hurt that his new hyperdrives were leaps and bounds better, or that apparently the technology to create food through matter replication, was not something that all the Goa'uld had access to it seemed. Now that he thought about it, it had been Pelops who had put together the food replicators for some of his long term experiments, like on Argos.

Whereas for his exploration and probing, he had used automated probes that were easily made, with dozens being produced from a factory in a single day before being sent on their mission. That being said, to stop and scan a system before moving to the next was time consuming, and repeating till his entire domain was mapped out would take a few more years still. From there they will begin the extremely long process of mapping out all the anomalies and rouge features found in the deep black between celestial bodies, and at the same time, more detailed scans of the planets themselves.

* * *

Sam sat at her home computer reading over the news, mostly local, which was odd, but not nearly as odd as it would have been a few years ago before Evans Enterprises moved into the area. Now Colorado Springs and area was actually turning into a mecha of engineers and scientists all moving here to work at the new complex that had been built. She could still not believe that there was a working fusion reactor just a few miles away, and she had not even been able to see it yet.

Sure she had looked at the plans, and been honestly blown away by the fairly simple but ingenious design. Though it was obvious that there was room for improvements, and even her basic (hours long) perusal found her seeing a few areas that could be improved on. Though she did have a bit of an advantage with her experience with alien tech. That being the case she was not allowed to publish any papers without them being vetted, or even to patent any technology either.

She had caught the sole interview that James Evans had done so far, and had to say she was impressed, if a bit annoyed at the basic high level answers to questions. She wanted more technical answers, but imagined she was probably in the small minority on that. It was driving her nuts, but she could still not get Col O'Neill to understand the differences between a nuclear fusion and fission reactor.

However one thing she could agree on with a good chunk of those who saw the interview, and that was that James Evans was a hotty, and she would not mind meeting him to more than just pick his brains. That being said she rarely got time to go to social events, or even to conferences in her field. Though apparently James also lived somewhere on the way to the SGC, in a big honking mansion of all things. It had been featured in a few articles in magazines for how beautifully designed it was, but also because of the many amazing works of art that the Evans family had collected over centuries and was now being displayed in his new home.

However her thoughts were broken up as her beeper went off, informing her see was needed back at the SGC. Jack probably had blown something up, or some Goa'uld was being an extra large dick today. For once could they not just meet a Goa'uld who was not hell bent on conquering them, and making her 'pay', whatever that truly meant. It honestly was getting a bit old, but every time she went through the gate she was reminded why she loved her job, as there was something new and interesting to discover or learn. That being said it really did put a hamper on her social and sex life.

With that mournful thought, she grabbed her riding jacket and helmet before locking her door. She had just finished tuning up her bike, and she was not going to let her weekend be entirely ruined. Therefore she was going to have an fast nice ride to the base. With that in mind she started up her bike and took of down the street at a blistering pace.

* * *

Harry was able to escape one of his many offices, and was currently on a tour with the site manager that was in charge of the fusion reactor at the Evans Industrial Complex. The reason he was out here was because he 'had' to put the final rubber stamp on the design and layout of the fusion reactor, as many different countries were clamoring to get them installed. This did mean that the few reactor sites that had so far been approved, still were able to have some minor foundation work done, but they needed more detailed layouts to get true start on the sites. The main reactors would be built here at the E.E. complex and then transported to their respective sites and installed. This meant that currently there was far more demand than could be supplied, so Evans Enterprise was being a bit selective in who they were rolling them out to first.

But all that required him to finalize the plans, as the 'genius' behind the original design, his opinion and final say actually had legal weight, apparently. According to his aids and Nicole, his CEO, some governments wanted his personal ok on the first version of the fusion reactor before installation started. The first 10 reactors were going to various countries, with the US getting an additional three, Canada was getting two of them as well, but one was going to be installed in another E.E industrial complex that he had envisioned as a natural expansion of his materials business. Canada still has a motherload of natural resources to tap into.

Evans Metalworks was going to open a massive 'steel' foundry in the Canadian Shield area, where there were massive iron reserves untapped for various reasons, mostly for market limitations and economic concerns. He had already created a new alloy of iron based steel, and all packaged with a new far more efficient process. In fact he was borrowing much from those helpful aliens from the planet he landed on in this universe for the process, but the alloy of iron was all him. It was designed to be as pure as possible with nearly zero unwanted impurities due to the way it was smelted and forged.

The process used a compressed plasma chamber to purify and smelt iron ore straight into steel, perfectly mixed with the carbon and other minor metals that made of the alloy, however the key to the process was the way the plasma compressed the new alloy. This process shifted the element matrix, where originally the carbon sat between two layers of square arranged iron elements, creating a standard steel, his borrowed method shifted Iron atom matrix into a diamond pattern, while leaving the carbon alone. This resulted in the carbon bonded more closely to the iron and other metals, creating a stronger more tensile steel, simply a superior product all around.

The reason he had decided to do this was because of the realization that while many of his new materials were superior to steel in many ways, they were still slightly more expensive and would not ever replace steel entirely. Therefore he would take over a good portion of the steel market as well, providing decently priced, superior steel. The reason he had chosen Canada over other places, was the economic and environmental policies aligned more with those his company held, but also something little known is Canada was one of the largest foreign owners of mines around the world.

This meant they had a lot of sway in the business, and would make for a good outlet for materials, as they held free trade agreements with many nations across the world and were already known for producing high quality steel. It didn't hurt that many nations also held positive opinions of Canada, and that it was coming out of a decade of recession. This meant that they had chomped at the bit to have him open up his complex there in Canada, and were more than happy giving him rights to open some additional mines.

His tour of the newly built reactor was fairly quick, and showed that the fusion reactor was looking good and was operating at slightly above expected output. The overall layout was well designed and met the criteria he had passed on. This allowed for it to also work for his 'newer' and improved versions he will release for commercial purposes later on. Thankfully all the reactors he produced, he maintained ownership and all the rights for. Hence him having to finance the construction of all those additional sites. However almost every government was happy for him to start the work right away due to the environmentalist in their countries crying out for fusion power, being their answers to all their dreams.

Though there was push back from some portions of a few of those governments as many wanted to have entire control over the reactors he was creating personally. He understood their demands to some degree, as he could not own a reactor on a military vessel obviously, but at the same time, as he pointed out to those same people, they were well within their rights to build and design their own, or even simply use the basic version he released to the world. While that did not quite stop all the grumblings, it was enough to get proceedings moving along for his own power plants.

The other reason this process may have been fast tracked, was him forgoing the almost universal inclusion in power plant related contracts were by forcing governments to purchase x amounts of power at x rate for the lifespan of the facility or for a significant period of time. He decided that it was not needed as he would essentially be controlling the price of power along with those others that start producing the fusion reactors he had released or designing their own. Nicole was running rampant trying to keep all the cogs of the various businesses going, as he added more work with each new project that he wanted launched.

Nicole was working out incredibly well, that he had actually secretly injected her with a version of his nanites. He did this to ensure that she was healthy, and to give her more energy in her days as she often spent late nights working away in her office. She also seemed to be extremely happy with the success of the business, and it also reconfirmed his idea to give her a 1% share of the company as additional motivation. It had basically made her an instant billionaire, but also ensured her loyalty to him, and he knew that for sure, because he had read on her surface thoughts.

Walking back to his office after he had finally ditched the site manager, he enjoyed the busy atmosphere of the complex. It was certainly bustling, and had actually invented an economic boom in Colorado due to the cheap energy and all the jobs he was creating. Even a new rail line was being built and installed, a shock in this day and age to many. It was entirely independent of any other lines because it's gauge and width were drastically different to the standard used across most of the world. His rail lines were nearly three times the width with even more clearance on each side and on top of the track. The gauge was designed to allow nearly frictionless movement, while having a mechanism on the side the created friction on inclines to allow the train to go decently above angles that typically stymied normal locomotives.

It had been a bit tricky to get the rights to build the rail line, especially outside the US standards. However his CEO had argued the economic benefit of a heavy cargo rail system that would connect both oceans to his complex in Colorado, creating a new rail line that spanned the continental United States. He was also in negotiations to connect a line to his complex in Canada as well, but that would take far longer due to the obvious issues related to international construction projects. That being said it was not cheap, and more than once the planned route had to be changed due to holdouts not willing to part with land, or unforeseen complications.

One of the benefits of the soon to come rail line, was that it was creating jobs all across each state that it passed through, spreading a bit of positive PR for his company. As a result even more politicians were clamouring for him to open up businesses in their states. However his needs for additional major sites in North America was extremely limited with the two being set up now. Any major future expansion would be in Europe and Asian, were his other 6 fusions reactors are going.

Two had went to Japan were they were now in talks of selling excess power to both Taiwan and South Korea. Reopening discussion about a tunnel between Japan and Korea. Another positive of this was the talks about decommissioning a few of their now obsolete nuclear facilities, as fusion reactors were much more flexible being able to handle peaks and spikes in power consumption in milliseconds by adjusting their output. The reason he had chosen Japan over other Asian nations was because of the protections that their laws would provide for his business. Unlike both Taiwan which was still in China's grip to a certain extent, and some of the confusing cartel like business laws that permeated South Korea. China was out for a number of reasons, and most other nations were not in a position to accept his reactors.

The others had gone to the European Union, and a single one to the U.K., who were going to benefit splendidly from the cheap source of energy. However he had little plans at the moment to expanding out to the EU for productions purposes, he rather rely on having few facilities and shipping goods throughout the world via freight and his raillines. Which lead him smack right into another problem and something he did not figure he would need to tackle anytime soon.

That was, the issue of freight ships using bunker oil to chug themselves disgustingly across the oceans, using one of the cheapest and most polluting forms of petroleum fuel. Which would make many of his initiatives moot if he ended up making more pollution with his increased demands on freight. Therefore he had Jarvis hack in and steal designs of the most modern freight ships from all the companies around the world that were in that business.

From there it only took him a brief few hours of time in his Mind Palace and then using the Armband to come up with an entirely fusion powered Freight Ship. In fact it actually pulled in its own fuel from the ocean as it chugged along, with a reserve backup for emergencies. It was honestly laughably simple to design compared to his ships he was working on for space flight. It did help tremendously that all the needs of the crew were thought out and included by other companies designs, meaning he needed to do little work on the topic. Thankfully these new freight ships were going to be able to be almost entirely built by third party companies, with just a few systems installed by Evan's Technology and Energy services.

What this all meant in the end was that he was able to outsource building them to large shipyards, so that he could have as many as he needed built. Sales of various new materials his company offered, and energy sales from his 'prototype' reactor had already fixed his cash flow issues, but his order for nearly 100 freight ships absolutely shot that to hell. However he decided that he was not going to really do that again, and would in the future let his needs be known publicly so that others could innovate, and fill his needs for him. However at this time the fusion tech industry was still in its infancy and he had an immediate need, so he filled it.

The other location that he had been looking at for possibly introducing a new complex and fusion reactor site at was in Singapore. He had actually gotten the go ahead from their government, and they were in the process of setting aside land for his use, not something easily done in a city state. However he had told them that he was working on a second version of the reactor and wanted to wait to install that version in this location first to maximize the space offered. This would mean thought that the new reactor would produce far more power than Singapore needed, entering them into the energy export business.

The reason he chosen Singapore was because of their economic freedom, and the laws in place to protect both the people and environment. While many people thought the only reason for Singapore's recent success was because of their financial service industry, however he felt it was truly because of their manufacturing industry that was growing extremely quickly right along with their advancements in technology and engineering. It would make another great hub for producing goods in that region of the world. However that line of thought was ended as he finally made it out of the front door of his office building at the complex.

He was already proud of what he and his people had achieved here on Earth. The outlook of the planet already looked better than it had for ages, and some of the major challenges he felt were coming on the horizon, were no longer so daunting. The only issue he still worried about that could possibly cause the destruction of Earth, was that of the threat from the Goa'uld and other aspects of the greater galaxy. With that weirdly happy thought, he got into his understated BMW, which he mainly used for appearance sake, and took off out through security and down onto the main road out of town.

Just as he was about the turn right to head towards his house off of the main rode, he saw a hot blond blow by him on a motorbike. He was definitely willing to admit he used his heightened powers to better obverse her as she passed, however that had nothing to do with her cute butt, and was all about her motor bike, he lied to himself as we watched that nice rear end speed away from him.

* * *

Ishta rubbed her forehead because of her building headache and the stupidity she had to just deal with. Apparently her beloved had mentioned sometime in the passing to a few Jaffa about 'pod racing'. Low and behold a few months later she has to deal with enacting new laws to handle idiots racing anti-grav vehicles on some of the more remote roadways.

Not that she was really complaining, as her current position which had her in control of security, law enforcement, and even creating and putting forth new laws to be approved, meant she could ensure all people were treated equally. Like today it was often small things that were overlooked that needed to be added to the legal code. Her lord and lover had done an admirable job with his original, admittedly long legal code, and set of laws; however now he had dropped another huge project into her and Gelon's laps, meaning she had little time to spare for stupid Jaffa and their dumb antics.

She and Gelon had decided to space the operation out over a year long period, and already had a second city being built just over a hundred km away from the capital city that now fully surrounded the Chappa'ai's location. Things had changed so much since she had arrived on Argensis, that it still shocked her at times at what her lover had brought about over just a few short years. Now they were talking about more than quadrupling their population in under a year, it was both a daunting task and an amazing achievement.

So, the second city was being constructed, and it was fortunately going well, as no one currently lived in it giving them ample freedom to have it worked on around the clock by construction crews. The idea was to have facilities prepped and ready for these new people to move into here on Argensis, and then move some of the current citizens from the Capital to the new city to ensure their was enough people to show new arrivals how things were done here.

They were to have new facilities and teams are being assembled that will work with the new arrivals on both their planets, as well as here on Argensis. Thankfully it was just a matter of expanding the already existing establishment in place to assimilate new arrivals, which had lots of experience with handling such operations with the influxes of people to Argensis in the past. Of course the capital was getting expanded too, and she could see the massive construction sites underway in nearly every direction around the city.

At least that aspect of the operation was not hers to handle, as all the city expansion related stuff was handled by the Ana and her massive branch of their budding government. It was honestly odd to think of how many people worked in the government simply to make sure things happened. Not that she could argue with the results, as she had just finished admiring the new sprawling city that was always expanding, it was just such an odd concept for herself to accept.

Moloch would have taken years to create a few simple structures, let alone cities and factories that produced more tech in a year, than all those in Moloch's domain did over a decade. She thanked Merlin, for sending her, her Hari; whoever Merlin was, but she had caught her beloved thanking him in the past, so she decided to at times as well. She could only imagine what her life would be like if her people hadn't been rescued, as without her lover she was sure she would be still struggling to save the few female children she could. It was times like this when she was lost in her thoughts that her love for Hari grew, only to take a small hit as thoughts of all the work he had just piled in her lap with this new project filtered back in.

She will have to have some words with him, and maybe even get Ana on her side. Though it would be even funnier if she pointed Ana to the topic of children, and watched the ensuing drama when Ana brought it up with Hari in her cute innocent manner, that was only real to a small degree. That brought a huge smile to her face and made her speed up her pace to get to their private quarters faster to see if her family was home yet, and if not she would have to send Jarvis a message. Hari was always working too much, even if she understood their was often times no one else was able to do the job besides him, but she would not allow him to work too much while they all took brakes everyday!

* * *

Harry sat looking out his window into the darkness of space. He had thought it was going to be far more difficult than it had proved to be. That was, to finally get an effective method to remove his Jaffa's requirement on the Primta. It turned out with the helpful knowledge of their creator, Pelops, and what he knew from doing a few studies, that creating an alternative was not too difficult.

There were more than just one reason for doing this, as any possible Goa'uld Primta could possibly be a security risk if they somehow got a host and escaped his empire to spread information they may have collected as an immature symbiote. Many people thought, Jaffa included, that Primtas were entirely unaware of their surroundings while in the Jaffa's pouch, this was simply not true. While definitely not mature enough to even be conscious for most of the time, a symbiote could still perceive their surroundings to some degree most of the day.

That being said it was not a major risk, just one that increased as the number of symbiotes being carried by his Jaffa increased. That he was gaining thousands of new Jaffa a month through his trade deals, meant that this risk was slowly increasing, and becoming all that more important to deal with.

The other reason for doing away with the Primta was fairly basic, in that it removed his soldiers reliance on the Goa'uld symbiotes, something he was reliant on others to procure them from. Which was entirely unacceptable for any long term period. That meant he needed a solution, and one that did not take away the benefits that having the symbiote gave his Jaffa.

He could only wished his other projects were as successful, as he had found three separate methods to remove a Jaffa's reliance on the symbiote, but with differing side effects. Each had their benefits, and two of them had fairly major drawbacks to their procedure, but they each removed the need for the Primta entirely. They would even possibly come in handy as something he could offer to non-hostile groups of Jaffa in the future, if those ever materialized.

With the complexity of the issue, he had expected to spend weeks working on a cure, but had found that it was fairly simple to make some minor changes to the physiology of his Jaffa via his nanites and be done with it. It would cause their pouch to rapidly heal and would actually bolster their immune system even beyond what it was with the Primta. The real kicker was once the change was made the nanites were not required to be present for it to be maintained. This meant that he could offer this cure to his closer Jaffa allies without also giving them access to his nanites for longer than the procedure would take.

The second method was to use a device to heal the pouch and reactivate the Jaffa's immune system, while also boosting it slightly. This meant that they lost most if not all of the benefits having a Primta gave the Jaffa. Though the boost to their immune system does allow them to be more resistant to various harmful things to their bodies.

The final was a simple daily injection that allowed the Jaffa to maintain most of their benefits without having to keep the Primta, however this did not seal the pouch. Also without him using a stasis charm, the chemical solution would break down in a few months becoming useless. This meant that it could not be stored long term and required a constant supply. Speaking of stasis charms, he studied the field they produce, and it seems that the field itself should be possible to replicate with technology, but he put that on that back burners as he had way more important things to work on. In fact he actually added the project to the open project board for those who had graduated from the central university.

While the trade value of the serum was not super important, it was nice to have an additional source of possible future trade and interaction once many of the Goa'uld get what is coming to them. He could almost see in the future some Jaffa coming to one of his planets for medical vacations to get their situation fixed up with nanites, or even getting their monthly supply of their medicine. That being said there were tons of implications to him introducing these methods of removing the reliance of Jaffa on the Primta, the main one being, that there would be nearly zero way to spin it to other Goa'uld if they discovered what he had created and done.

That being said it also reconfirmed his next course of actions he needed to take, and that was the true start of his empire and the abolishment of slavery. A real announcement of the formation of the new Star Empire, and creation of a true government with him as the God Emperor.

* * *

A/N: So once again I apologize for the long delay, and hope that the next few chapters come out quicker. I plan to release chapters 10, 11, and 12 for this story sometime in the next months, and then work on a few chapters for my GOT story. Please remember to review and leave me a comment if you would like to see a POV from X character.

The story really starts to take off on the next chapter, chapter 10, with it covering a few months time frame, and Chapter 11 is the long awaited meet between Harry and SG1.


	14. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** So my sister got married on May 25th, so I was a bit more busy than usual in may, on top of that she had to go and sprain her ankle fairly badly the week before, meaning I needed to step up a bit more before and after. Add onto me trying to play the new Path of Exile league and then having to put down my second last pet, my cat Chemistry, I had little time/motivation to get around to editing this chapter which I sat on unedited for almost 3 weeks. Sorry but this was also my first fathers day since my dad passed away last year so it was tough. Anyways, hopefully I will have more time and motivation cause the next two chapters IMO are way more exciting._

 _ **S/N** : So last interlude was fairly well received and I am happy to see that, as your remarks made getting this chapter done, a lot easier. That being said one reviewer mentioned my lack of good characterizations, and I am sorry for this as this is where I struggle the most. That being said if you would like some recommendations of authors who do a good job of it, look to I'mjusttryingtofindmyway, Greenchild24, Sage1988, or Noodlehammer, who all are great authors with awesome characterization and most have stories in similar genres/crossovers. Links to their profiles can be found under my Favorite Authors tab in my profile. All that being said there will be two more chapters coming for this story before I take a break from it to veggie for a bit and then work on my other story for a short time._

 _ **C/N:** This chapter was quite a bit harder for me to get to feel good, and I am honestly still not quite pleased with it even though I rewrote a fairly large section of it to try and get it to come out a bit better. It also ended up being A LOT longer than expected so that added to the delay, as I originally had it at being around 10k words and was even a bit worried it was going to be too short. But after rewrites to try and get it to flow a bit better it ended up being quite a bit longer, though I did add some stuff as I like to have Harry POVs broken up with other things or at least different tasks. So he's not say jumping from one introspection to another, or technobabble to technobabble… ect._

 _19200 words, longest chapter so far I think._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The day had finally come.

The day when he and his people took the next real step towards a greater future. Here at this spot, at this new stadium is where real change would occur. There was a lot of people here waiting for him in the stadium that had been built in the Capital on Argensis. It would act as the official podium for any major announcement made by him personally. The huge colosseum like structure was massive, and could house just under 250 thousand, with additional greenspace surrounding it for any who wish to view a projection of what was going on that covered its entire outside walls.

While it did take some artistic licence from the Roman Coliseum, it was definitely a modern building, with many of the amenities that one would expect in such a place. Unfortunately it really was not what he had been waiting on, instead it was ensuring the all the 'slaves' and Jaffa had been issued Armbands. Additionally the delay was to ensure that they had been transitioned from the traditional slave into the role of serfs over the last year because today they were going to finally get their emancipation along with a few other major announcements.

Today was the day that he was unofficially breaking off ties with the System Lord collective, not that they were going to be aware of that for some time. Hopefully such news will be extremely slow in making it to any of their views, and there may even be a real possibility with all of the major changes he had made to the security in his domain that such news may not reach them for years. This was his biggest worry, but any more delays would mean problems for him and his people further down the line, and it did not help that possessing such a large population of 'slaves' would not go over well with future or current trade partners such as the Rena people. Officially to the System Lords nothing would change, for however long that charade could be maintained.

So here he was standing just inside the large balcony that was connected to his massive private viewing lounge and refreshment area. It was honestly a little too large, but he would not complain, as it was the work of some of his new government officials and he was honestly fairly impressed with their overall achievements with the whole coliseum project. Of course he had given some input, but it was honestly only minor, and with a few pictures for aesthetic examples, they had gone to town and made a simply amazing structure. For those not able to make it, the event was being broadcast live through the public network for all citizens to view via their armband or other technology. Adding another video to the ever growing library now available through the EmpireNet for anyone's viewing pleasure.

Both Ana and Ishta were beside him giving him their silent support as they both seemed to have realized that he was somewhat nervous about this speech. Especially about the possible blowback with the mass emancipation that was going to occur. While their labour was not really an issue, it was the impact they may have negatively on his budding society as a whole. It probably could not whether a major negative upheaval yet, so he was crossing his fingers that such a thing did not occur today, or anytime soon. That being said he was most likely being a worrywart as Hermonie would have said, as there was little chance he felt of that happening.

Thankfully Gelon was watching from the side with some of his family, not actually on duty but here as one of his guests. It appeared that Gelon's daughter, Melina, had been blossoming under the new rules and opportunities offered by that very same society that will be changing for the better today. Personally he had been keeping an eye on the little tyke and continued his correspondence with her over their Armbands and encouraged her excitement about the sciences. It was extremely pleasing to see them together here today clearly happy as could be. He would try and ensure that as many of his people could enjoy something similar, as that opportunity had been rudely taken from him.

As if sensing his change in mood, Ana who had been monitoring her pad that was being constantly updated about the event, took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in acknowledgment. Ishta generally refrained from these little expressions of their mutual love in public, however there were times where she performed public displays of affection that would have scandalized Ana if it had been her. Or at least turned her into a bright tomato, she still had that element of innocence that Ishta loved to poke fun at to make her blush.

It once again dawned on him just how much his life had improved since he had come to this reality. There simply had been so much happening that it was not often that he truly got to reflect on what he had gained in these short years here. It only reaffirmed to himself his personal goals of increasing his power, whether that was personal power or the might of great fleets manned by his people, he would see them to new heights. It was kinda poetic that it was then that Ana gave him the signal that they were ready for him, so he walked out and addressed the crowd. As soon as he made it to the edge of the balcony to look down on the crowds and those in the stands everyone went crazy with cheering. He put up his had to silence people and everyone quieted so quickly, it was almost magical. With that amusing thought he started his speech.

"Today I stand before you proud! Proud of what we all have worked towards and achieved in these two short years since I gained my enlightenment and evolved into a true godhood. Together we have gone from a pale imitation of a society, where many would not even make it through the year, to something to be proud of, where children have a future to look forward to, and parents can live long enough to see their great-grandchildren succeed. A society were one can work to better themselves within the bounds of the law, and not to have to fear oppression. To be assured a reasonable level of security to live such a life and to be able to easily meet one's own needs. These are important goals we are well on our way to achieving for all within our borders!

"While I as your god have contributed much to this social advancement, is important that we do not forget the impact that each and every person has made, especially for those who have and continue to work tirelessly behind the scenes to ensure my dreams of the future become a reality. Greatest among those are my close personal assistants, my first prime and my partners that have ensured that this transition we have experienced recently has been as smooth as it could be. I am not perfect, nor am I all powerful, but by surrounding myself with those who truly strive to help us succeed, a great revolution has occurred in a short period of time.

"It is only right then that as a new society is forged, we should be differentiated from what was before, whether that was the Goa'uld System Lords, or that of being simply the domain of Pelops. Therefore I am honored to announce that from this day forth let our lands, air, and space be known as the Star Empire. An Imperium of like minded individuals that serve faithfully their empire and god, and in turn see theirs rights fought for and protected by their leaders, and most importantly by me, their Emperor. The Empire will ensure you do not have to bow down to the tyranny of the Goa'uld System Lord Collective any longer.

"It is today that I reaffirm my pledge I made to some of you nearly two years ago regarding the changes that would be coming to my domain, the now named Star Empire. It is in that vein that I believe that it is only fitting that all slaves within the empire should see this day as the day of their rebirth as full citizens of the Star Empire. For all who live in the Empire should be able to take pride in their home and what it stands for.

"That pride should be shared by all and not just the few who were born or raised in the right circumstances. There is plenty to go around in our expansive region of space, and if there comes a time where we need more, we simply need to grasp it. There are countless star systems out there to be added to our Empire that no one has claimed. There are numerous groups of people to add to our numbers, who still toil everyday under the lies of false gods and tyrants, but also dream about a better future.

"It is our duty to now ensure that we as a people continue to make strides forward towards improving our lives and that of the Empire as a whole. To create new wonders, develop new sciences, make new discoveries and boldly go where no one has gone before!

"Go now my people and rejoice! Rejoice in the fact that there is a bright future ahead for the Star Empire and therefore a bright future for all those that live within its borders." he exclaimed loudly before entering back into his private box. He could not even hear his own steps due to the extreme amounts of cheering and screams of excitement that was going on behind him in the stadium, and he imagined all over Argensis, and his other worlds similar sights were occurring. Surprising how loud 250,000 people could be.

Looking at Ana, he saw ecstatic she was. He could tell it was both for him and the newly minted Star Empire, but it was Ishta's beaming smile and quite out of character sure happiness that rolled off of her, that told him he had done the right thing. There would be tons of consequences to his actions today, but he felt that the good would far out weigh the bad.

* * *

Garsha made her way into the Tok'ra high council chambers and could see that the rest had already arrived. If the clear animosity in the air was anything to go by they had already started a heated discussion. She and her host could both understand were the short tempers were coming from, and they mainly had to do with their own failures to gain anymore information on the new Goa'uld that had appeared in the last few years named, Hariric.

His quite blatant displays of technologies they or no other Goa'uld possessed also alarmed her and the council. Though they have heard nothing from outside Hariric's domains, meaning that he was not using said technology to conquer new lands, yet. And that was the crux of the problem, past experiences showed them that trusting the Goa'uld was not something easily done, even if some of them had even been once Goa'uld themselves before joining the Tok'ra, and not actual descendants of Egeria.

That being said the initial reports from Jolinar, and even Delek had provided, did show a major shift in his stance on those serving him or even his own worship. However that was not what was the issue, the issue was that they have had no new intel in over six months, and nothing they did seemed to prove fruitful.

Their attempts to send more cloaked vessels to any of the planets formally known to be under the control of either Pelops or Moloch proved to be failures with them losing one of them, something they could not afford to do so, and having the other turn aways. Thankfully the pilot of the downed cloaked vessel was returned to them, and the event showed to them that Hariric now had effective means to not only see through Goa'uld cloaks, but to target and shoot down a fast moving cloaked ship. The few cloak vessels they had could not be wasted like this, as even obtaining cloaks was something still difficult as they were tightly controlled by Ra before his demise.

The fact that their operative was sent back to them with only a few chuckles and warnings not to do so in the future as they may be putting their pilots at risk to defences being activated on them. With that a few quick flybys of a few planets of those two former Goa'uld, showed that Lord Hariric has seemed to have moved most of his people to his throneworld, and even shut down mining operations most of the planets.

Most interestingly and out of character for most Goa'uld, the planets had not abandoned, as new defences could be seen being built on nearly every planets around the Chappa'ai. It was these defences that had shot down their second pilot. Unfortunately the fact that they had so little information stemmed from the fact that they had lost their own agent, Jolinar who was their only contact with Lord Hariric.

Jolinar had been on a mission infiltrating Cronus for some time, and was currently out of contact and had failed to checkin on her last few scheduled routine contacts. Garshaw personally feared the worst, as there were few reasons for her not to be able to contact them that did not involve her imminent death at the hands of a Goa'uld.

"I am telling you he is the greatest threat the Tok'ra have faced since its founding!" Delek said to Councillor Ro'gar with quite a bit of volume in his voice. Garshaw did not even need to ask who he was referring to, as it was clear that it was Lord Hariric. Ever since Jolinar had returned with Delek in the, admittedly cute puppy form, he has hated anything to do with Hariric since, and won't admit to anything the Goa'uld does as good. Even if she and other councilors could see how his presence meant a large increase in the standard of living for his people, even the slaves.

This was one of the major hurdles they faced when discussing Hariric, being that he clearly was not the same as other Goa'uld, but did not seem to want to join them or give up his rule as they had all done. It was quite vexing, and the insuring arguments between her fellow Tok'ra had brought on a constant headache for herself and her host.

"He has done nothing but be courteous to the Tok'ra. Even when admittedly we did not deserve that level of peaceful interaction." replied Ro'gar calmly to Delek, clearly alluding to Delek's own attempts at espionage or worse when he got caught and lost them the possible element of surprise of using cloaked vessels, as they had not worked since. Ro'gar's calm and collected response seemed to be winning him far more support amongst the other councilors than Delek's abrasive attitude. That being said there were still a few who clearly supported whatever it was Delek was proposing, even if he didn't seem to even know himself.

"Councillors." she said as she finally announced her presence as she took her spot in the room. They all stood behind simple standing crystalline desks that were grown when the room was created, these were where they could have tablets or other devices if needed. However most were empty beside a few tablets. "We are here to discuss our missing operative, Jolinar." she said with an obvious stern warning that their previous discussion was over now that they were on official business.

With that unfortunately the routine discussion they had whenever one their operatives go missing or they lose contact, started. It was basically them running down any avenue of investigation, with each councilor sounding off on their groups intel that they had gained on the topic, or didn't gain. Sadly it seemed that there was little to go on, and nothing had panned out. Meaning that Jolinar was either still on the run and hiding, or she had been captured and killed, and whoever did the deed was keeping quiet about it. Which was not something that a Goa'uld would typically do. Especially for Jolinar who had a bit of a reputation amongst the Goa'uld, being a former one herself.

With the reason for them conversing being finished sadly far too quickly for Garshaw's liking, the discussion devolved back onto the topic of Hariric. Personally she was in the middle of the discussion, as she did see the good Lord Hariric was trying to enact, but also understood some of the fears the Delek and his group had. The power or technology he displayed to be able to turn someone into an animal, and even allow them to consciously remember the event was, to put it simply, astounding.

Some of the other technologies, such as the frustrating ability he seemed to be able to see through Goa'uld cloaks. Cloaks were something that only the council even knew about at the moment still, as it was a technology not widely spread amongst the Goa'uld or the Tok'ra yet because of Ra's careful controls on it's development. The Tok'ra simply had captured too few cloaked cargo vessels to bother letting others know about them yet. Something that may and probably will change in the near future with the Goa'uld making teach advances and the Tok'ra having to make changes in response. Something new was mentioned around the issue of Hariric that brought Garshaw out of her personal musings.

"We may possibly be able to in the future gain volunteer hosts from amongst Lord Hariric's people." Supreme High Councilor Per'sus said intriguing them all and getting looks of interest from a few of the more close minded councliers. "Think about it. If it is true that Lord Hariric's people know the truth about the Goa'uld then they may be more receptive to the offer. And there are not many, if any, large population centres where we can both be open about being Tok'ra and be able to advertise for new volunteers to help in our battle against the Goa'uld System Lords". Per'sus finished getting the other councilors to really think about it.

That was certainly an intriguing thought and not something she had personally thought about before. It could possibly mean an end to the death of any Tok'ra simply because there was no host at the time of their previous one passing to inhabit. Her partner and host Yosuf who mostly took a back seat in their partnership voiced her agreement that this could mean an entirely new outlook for the Tok'ra. Now only if they had not lost Egeria.

* * *

It had been over two weeks now since the battle over the Rena homeworld, and Harry could not believe how slow the progress on a treaty between their two peoples has been. From what information his representative Erin, was sending him, it seems that there is a faction within the Rena senate that was totally opposed to a treaty with the Star Empire because of their soon to be former Goa'uld ties. The reason being is that they believe that this is all basically a trick of some kind to get them to lower their defences and allow him to come to conquer their world. However that would work when they basically had none to lower...

No amount of logical explanations from either his people or their own fellow senators would dissuade them, and even though they make up a small portion of their senate, maybe 15%, they could still stall the talks. At least his trip to Rena had been canceled, he really didn't need another thing to have to do, and it honestly sounded like he would have to go through ten different hoops while he was there with all the ceremonies between two heads of states.

It had also allowed him to finally hold the important speech he had been planning for nearly a year now. This would put him in a better position when negotiations took place in the future. Sure they had an agreement on some minor things in the beginning, and that was a good start, but Harry saw them as a far more useful ally and asset than simply being a minor trading partner. Having a true name for their nation, the Star Empire, made it all that much easier, and according to Erin, slavery was one of the major negatives for even the senators that favored an alliance with them.

Therefore it made perfect timing that his proclamation and emancipation speech had been given in just under a week after the battle over the Rena homeworld. Now when the Rena senators finally make their way to Argensis for their face to face meet and greet, something they all had deceided may be the better option, he can show them that slavery was no longer accepted in the Empire. He would simply be in a better position to negotiate, even if he already held the position of supreme strength.

Still even today, a few weeks later, his troops stood over the Rena homeworld as extra protection. Gelon had also dispatched additional ships to Earth as they finished their shakedown cruises. Though his troops over Rena would be coming home in phases as the Rena people eventually repair and add to their defences. The Ha'tak he gifted them also went a long way to ensuring their protection, but they had decided, which he agreed with, to take parts of it offline to study and improve their own technology with. That gift of his was what went a long way to gaining him the large support he has in the Rena senate.

However even with an example to work with, it will take them a long time to even produce something as powerful as a Ha'tak let alone improve upon that technology. The only reason that Harry had so little trouble was because he simply had access and understanding of Goa'uld technology all thanks to the now dead Pelops. Combined with his magic to augment and improve his mental capacities, allowed him to gain even further understanding in a short period of time. Therefore he was not afraid of the Rena people becoming a major threat to him and his people anytime soon, ensuring his position of supreme strength in future negotiations for some time.

All that being said, the basic treaty they had agreed to on their first day of talks, as well as with some other minor additions tacked on was signed by his representative today. Once repairs on Rena and their defences had progressed enough, a group of their senators would be travelling to Argensis to finish negotiations, and sign a far more robust treaty or agreement. However that was going to be most likely six to eight months out, and until then the bulk of the negotiations between their two people will take place on Rena with his representatives. There are even talks about opening an embassy, however for now a Scout in space was being used for that role.

As this was all going on his troops were undertaking important missions to search the wreckage of the enemy Ha'tak for computer crystals to gain the ship's navigational data. These had contained locations for the various worlds controlled by the minor Goa'uld that attacked Rena. It would not do for him to leave all those planets with all those possible people and resources just sitting there, not being utilized or sitting in his vaults waiting to be used. Therefore he planned to benefit from this endeavor in more than one way by ransacking their former planets.

Harry had adopted one of the observations rooms on his flagship Ha'tak, that was mostly stationed over Earth these days for easy access to the planet for himself and others. He had changed the observation room into a calming room where he could relax or even Merlin forbid meditate on whatever was bothering him, or just somewhere quiet to submerge himself in his magic for the calming and rejuvenating effect it had on him. He often did this while looking out into the vastness of space, something about the sure size of the universe and the expanse between planets was humbling. Even for someone with his growing ego.

At the moment he was chuckling a bit at how effective his offer to the Rena senators had been in starting to tie them into his economy and credit system. Already, even before the official signing, they had started ordering materials, such as Naquadah, Gold and other rare metals, all in exchange for those credits he had basically gifted them on day one. His mining methods were incredibly effective at gaining all those metals used in electronics that were only found in minute amounts in other metal veins. The Rena government had already spent nearly 75% of the ten million Galactic Credits he had given them, and already his representatives have been fielding questions of possible trade for additional credits from various senators.

Apparently access to all sorts of materials stored away by Q and being easily sent through the Chappa'ai via ring transporters, appealed to even some of the obstinate senators opposing closer ties. It was not even that hard for him to figure out how to allow ring transporter mater beams to be sent through the gate, even if it was only ever one way and he had to trick that targeting computer on the rings to simply send that matter stream straight at the event horizon. That being said it looked like he would have his teachers soon as the Rena were chomping at the bit to get more Credits to purchase some of the goods available from his people.

This all worked out well for him, mainly with the economic boom trade between their people will bring, but that also meant a ton more work. Thankfully he was able to offload the vast majority of it to his subordinates, and have his VIs monitor them and report back. Without his time being taken up by management duties like that, he was able to spend even more time on his side projects. There were tons of things he had been thinking about creating, or improving on, but he was only one person, and that was why his schools were so important.

* * *

Eki stood at his post at the city gate that he had been manning for a few years now. He served the great lord Babi who had recently started a great campaign to conquer some humans who failed to bow down to his Lord's might and bask in the glory of the Goa'uld.

He like many of his fellow Jaffa who were left behind to continue to guard the few places of importance here on his lord's throneworld. All of them would far rather be out there battling with their comrades earning honor and glory as they slew enemies in battle. The devotion they would have been able to show their god in battle was taken from them as they had to continue acting as guards day in and day out. It made him and his fellows hate the human slaves they needed to watch all to ensure they kept working.

If they only would do their assigned work with the correct level of devotions and without needing his Jaffa brothers to give them physical encouragement, then he could be out there battling those lowly humans who have been trying to resist the inevitable. It just didn't make sense why they would not want to join his lord and gain Babi's protections in the after life. Those thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when he saw the most peculiar sight cresting over the hill from the direction of the Chappa'ai.

It seemed like a troop of people were coming over the hill, but that should not have been possible without one of the scouts around the Chappa'ai sounding their horns to announce invaders or something similar, as there were no scheduled arrivals today to the best of his knowledge. That worry and disquiet grew as the figures finally fully crested the hill and Eki could make out nearly a hundred black armoured warriors carrying some type of what he thought to be weapons. That was his last coherent thought before he started to scramble for cover as a literal wave of bolts came barreling towards him and his fellow Jaffa stationed at the gate.

A plasma shot took him square in the chest nearly immediately and he was blown back, with his armour having saved his life but not prevented all the damage the smaller more streamlined plasma shot had done to him. As he was starting to slowly lose consciousness from hitting his head when he fell and blood loss, he saw swarms of some new type of fighters come screaming down from the sky towards their current position. No wait, not screaming, they barely made any sound to him, how odd, was his last thought before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Gelon strode into the main temple of the former Goa'uld Babi's throneworld, after an admittedly short battle that had taken place, all while thinking about how stupidly easy this and the other ground battles were. His troops had stormed through the Chappa'ai after the cloaked probe sent back its telemetry. His vanguard's shots took out all of those nearby immediately as they exited the gate, hitting some of them from over 200 meters, with their sensors and the probes picking out the hiding gate scouts. It barely took ten seconds from when the probe was sent through before his troops started arriving and had secured the Chappa'ai from the three Jaffa watching the gate.

He had come out of the gate shortly after to see the few Vanguard troops having already started to secure the immediate area, and were assembling for further action. Behind him was nearly five hundred others waiting to come through the gate. A massive overkill in terms of troops needed, as the Scout cloaked in orbit sensor's had only picked up a few hundred armed Jaffa in and surrounding the small area with Babi's former residence and the town.

"Vanguard secure forward positions while the main strength continues to come through the gate." he said calmly as his armour and Armband transmitted his orders to all the right people without him needing to choose who to relay his messages to or having to yell. Just with that thought, the first of the heavier equipment came through the gate and setup a forward base with the Mobile Shield Array erecting a protective barrier while the first M.A.F.P.A what setup to screen for any enemy fighters or larger ships. Though the Scouts in orbit would deal with those if they showed up, and the few fighters that will be deployed through the gate after ground deployment.

It was kinda ironic that he would not have been granted permission to lead this attack had they not gotten orbital superiority first before with their Scouts, as he had somehow become too valuable to his lord to lose to a lucky shot by some untrained buffoon in an Alkesh trying to die for his false god. His lord's words not his. Though it irked him that he would no longer be able to always lead his Lord's forces into battle, as he had done in the past; on the other hand it was somewhat bolstering to know he was so valued.

The main reason for him wanting gain permission to lead this attack was because he had not participated recently in any major ground operations. Especially with the troop utilizing their new hardware. This gave him the perfect opportunity to get more accustomed to them so that he could more easily predict their abilities when he has to take a higher level roll and step off the battlefield to direct the action from above and/or beyond. His lord agreed with his assessment, hence his presence here.

That being said these past few battles were entirely disappointing. This was the last planet they needed to attack, and they had only lost a handful of troops with a few lucky blasts from gliders, and an Alkesh. In ALL the battles. Otherwise the amount a resistance the Jaffa of these minor Goa'uld put up against their well trained and armed troops was simply... pathetic. Disgraceful. Sure some enemy Jaffa landed shots of his troops, but more than ten in a few minutes to over power their armour's heat sinks? Not too likely.

That made him a bit embarrassed and ashamed at how great of a warrior he thought himself to be in the past, when he could barely claim to have been better than those they had just run roughshod over. It made him want to ensure he encourages all his close friends and family to take self improvement classes during their rest periods of their day.

It was kinda liberating to feel these moments, see truly how far they had come in such a short period of time. Thank Hariric, for blessing their people with his wisdom and powers. However he could have done with more of a challenge to truly get a grasp of the capabilities of his troops and what their new hardware provided. The fact that he knew that his lord would probably have even more changes or slight modifications to their armour after the reports of these battles made their was back to him, only made Gelon shake his head with a smile at the headache those changes would cause for him.

With that in mind, he ordered his troops to start the cleanup and salvage operations. Which meant that they would basically take anything that isn't secured down after they transferred the humans slaves and any Jaffa that still lived to Argensis. Anyone who died would be cremated, and the injured treated before being sent to Argensis. They had captured nearly 250,000 thousand Jaffa and humans from the twelves planets they had hit. This influx was honestly not needed, especially with the groups of people coming from the first primitive planet discovered in the Empires domain that was currently being integrated. However they would make it work, as more people will mean more to work towards ensuring the prosperity of the empire and their lord.

Gelon looked around at the typical primitive Goa'uld settlement that was starting to be dismantled as he made his way back. His lord had little interest in the planets they had just conquered, and they would be sending a specialized ship just being built to pick up the Chapa'ais and DHDs, to be stored securely at one his lord facilities. It had never occurred to Gelon before about taking a gate to effectively deny the Goa'uld the ability to recapture the planet easily. Without a gate, access to the planet would be basically impossible for most to achieve. Essentially making the planet lost to the System Lord collective.

The extra Chappa'ais will come in handy in the future, but for now the gate surely could be used on any number of planets recently discovered that were already inside the Empire's borders. There was no need to try and claim planets a fair distance from their own centre of influence, stretching their forces thin. This was something he and his lord both agreed on. Especially with his and Ishta's recent job of securing the population centres of the two discovered primate planets. With that in mind Gelon started to make his way back to the gate as his little 'vacation' from the mountains of paperwork and problems that the volume of new residents on Argensis was causing, was basically over.

Looking to his escort of Jaffa he finally broke his silence. "We go home." he informed his guard, and looked over to his second in command, Alexander and spoke again. "Ensure that all the materials are taken through the gate and do a total scan of the planet and star system, then log it in the computers for later possible use." he said to the Captain and Fleet Commander who was second in command of their strike back operations.

"It will be done General." Alexander nodded to him in confirmation as he and his guard/command party continued to the Chappa'ai. He could see their fighters continuing to pass overhead doing nothing but patrolling the air space. All along the streets were lined with people being marched orderly towards the direction of the gate with small packs carrying their personal belongings. He imaged Governor Ana was not going to be happy will the large additional number of people, and his Lord's lovers could be scary in their own right when angered. He should have one of his subordinates handle passing over the news, if she didn't already know.

* * *

Harry had been putting completing a project that had been in the back of his head ever since he had absorbed Pelops' memories. When he had first learnt about the Sarcophagus and various other technologies, an idea formed in his mind and there was this quiet voice in the back of his mind informing him that these could be perfect for ensuring his long term survival. The concept he had devised was a fairly robust form of immortality to protect him in the event that his body is destroyed and or incapacitated.

The basic premise for his idea was already present and fairly well researched in magic. However without the help of certain technologies that he now had access to, it made the idea completely unrealistic, if not impossible to pull off. His new found ability to really pull it off was all thanks to the unique teleporters he gained from the Rena people allowing him a ton of flexibility with energy to matter conversion of organic materials.

His plan started some time ago with him creating in secret a small, 150m by 150m mobile space station that was designed to be entirely cloaked and protected to the gills with shields and armour. The only offensive capabilities it would have, would be small point defence turrets for various uses. It would also automatically attempt to relocate if activity in the region it was hiding in started to increase.

The premise behind the design was for this station to never be discovered by anyone, and would be housed in the black of space between stars, hidden for all time behind various cloaking fields. It would have a small hyperspace capable shuttle, a computer core that was periodically being updated with his most recent technology, as well as his immortality chamber as he was dubbing it. The chamber was designed to house his actual body for as long as was necessary, possibly millions of years if his power calculations where not wrong. Inside the chamber was the technologies to create an exact copy of his body right down to the molecular level, just without his consciousness. A complex shell or host, and perfect for his needs.

Once the clone was finished being constructed, he was going to perform a unique form of possession that he had modified from Tom's memories. The interesting twist, was that he was going to possess a copy of his own body, leaving his real body in stasis protected in the middle of the black of space. His original body would be kept within a runic array for protection as well for additional preservation. On top of that the entire room was under a modified form of the healing rays from the Goa'uld Sarcophagus as a backup.

The possession process would be far easier than if he was going posses someone or something normally, because this copy of his body contained neither another soul or mind to protect it from and fight off the possession. There would also be no compatibility problems with the body containing his magic, therefore removing the break down effect that would normally occur via possession of a foreign body or homunculus.

If the clone he was possessing gets damaged to a point beyond any means for his magic to maintain, his soul will instantly be snapped back to his real body where it is permanently tethered too. All of his memories and powers intact. He would then simply repeat the process and leave with another cloned body, giving him a sudo form of immortality. Unfortunately this method would not work for anyone else and made his work on coping neural networks all that more important to safeguard those he was quickly coming to care deeply about and rely on.

The only downside was that when possessing a clone he would be slightly less powerful than normally, by about 25%, but that percentage should according to his predictions, reduce as his power continued to grow. The reason for this was because his magic had to maintain his real body on some level even with the help of technology he scalped from the Sarcophagus. His core would also need to maintain his possession reducing it even more. It was only a minor amount compared to how powerful he really was and in a few years he will most likely already be more powerful than he was before the reduction in power.

The upside was that he could actually perform a few more extreme augments on his cloned bodies before he possessed them. Things that he may be hesitant to perform on his real body without major testing, that he could now perform with his clones. One such augment he was utilizing this time around, was replacing his bones entirely with one of his magically forged alloys that were imbued with durability and a decent self repairing ability. He also added far more Naquadah to his blood and had his bones automatically replace it when he lost some due to bleeding. The bones also use minor enchantments, similar to blood replenishing potions, to ensure he never ran out of blood as he was replacing his actual bones in the process, which play an important factor in replacing blood in the human body.

All in all, he would be far stronger than normally even if he was slightly less powerful magically. His durability would also take a drastic increase and thankfully he would not even need to redo his rituals as they were imbued as much into his spirit/core/soul, as they were into his body. This meant that they would start to effect his clone the moment he took it over, and they would slowly start to ramp up to their full potential as they started to change the body over the first few weeks of possession. A good example of this was Voldemort's ritual enhancements he made throughout his life coming back when he regained a body.

The entirety of this would be housed in the small station that would then be hidden wherever he wanted. He was hoping that this would never be needed, but it was better to prepared for the worst than being caught with his pants down. And now he was responsible for the wellbeing of millions of people, including those that were now extremely important to him. Meaning he could not take the risk of him being removed permanently. Therefore he had put aside the bad taste in his mouth and had got around to finalizing the creation of a method of immortality.

With the past conflicts he had over this put behind him, Harry clicked the start button on the med station that overlooked the metallic skeleton on the table in the sealed enclosure in front of him. He had just finished installing and modifying the Rena teleportation technology to his requirements, and now he watched as the machine started to essentially create an exact copy of his body around the metal 'bones'. It was more than a little disturbing to watch the process, but it only took roughly an hour for it to finish. The skeleton was honestly what took the longest to create, taking him more than a week each, which meant he had created several to be stored away for possible future use.

He had decided against tweaking his biology too much besides replacing some of the functions his bones provided. This was mainly due to what effect it could possibly have on him long term or on his ability to use his magic properly. He certainly didn't need to change his endowment down below, as he was not lacking at all in that department. That being said he did actually include the Goa'uld symbiote organs as it was in his original body, as his scans and experiences showed how much of a benefit it was to him to have. Hence how his magic had incorporated it into his body for him after Pelops' consciousness was destroyed by him.

When the body was finished, it automatically transferred from the glass enclosed box to a metal pod on the side that could slide out and give access to the clone. Thankfully Harry was already read to go and simply clicked the button beside the pod, and almost morgue like, a tray with his clone on it slid out. He quickly looked it over before having the medical scanners once again scan it to ensure its viability. With a wave of his wand he cast a few diagnostic spells to also ensure it was healthy, no harm in double checking he thought.

With that finished there was no time like now, so he pointed the death stick at the forehead of the clone and cast the spell he personally created for this purpose.

"EPOXIMPERA ANIMA CORPORI!". He yelled out, as he concentrated his will and magic on the effect he wanted as the spell left his wand heading straight for the clone on the medical table. Once he finished casting everything went dark for a moment before he heard something hitting the floor beside him. Realizing his eyes were closed he opened them and found himself lying on the medical bed. Sending his magic internally to check to see if everything was alright, he found nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that his magic seemed to flow around his body without restraint.

That must have been the result of all the additional Naquadah in his blood, and the fact that his bones themselves now conducted magic like no tomorrow. Looking to his side he saw his original body slumped down on the ground unconscious. He looked down on it for a few dozen seconds before he snapped out of the odd visage.

It was honestly kinda disconcerning looking at yourself almost as if your dead and a ghost. Quickly swinging his legs to the side of the bed he noticed that his body was not reacting quite as fluidly as it did before, but quickly realized that was because the rituals had not taken full effect yet.

Waving his hand he quickly cast a silent a levitation spell on his body proving that his magic still worked all the while moving his body to the runic preservation array. Stripping his body of a few of his personal effects, mostly things that could easily be replaced or were not at risk of being destroyed with his own body. With the incredible protections on things like his manor trunk or LIS, they had the ability for it to return to his side if taken to far, ie his clone body being destroyed, and they were not at risk of being lost or destroyed with his clone body.

However there were a few things he would need to keep copies on hand here, such as his Armband, or some of his more basic enchanted items, such as his weapons if they didn't have any return enchantments binding them to his magic. As well as a few sets of armour he has been working on perfecting to replace his standard basilisk suit he wears constantly. He needed those because as amazing as his suit is, it would not return to him when his clone is destroyed. Most likely because it it self would be destroyed first and secondly because it did not contain nearly enough magic or the right bindings. Maybe he could look into soul bound armour in the future.

After his new body was quickly decked out in his usual gear, he boarded his the shuttle he had used to get to the station, and moved to the cockpit area. Sitting down he powered up the small shuttle and prepared it for launch. Activating its cloak before he left the cloaked station, he left the small hanger bay, and took off into hyperspace towards Argensis. It only took him a few hours to return back to Argensis were he slipped into the main temple and took a seat at his desk, all without anyone even realizing he had left the planet that night in the first place.

It was kinda shocking that something so monumental for himself had taken place and no one knew about it; frankly that work just fine for him. However he did have a smile on his face for the rest of the evening, and was a bit more chipper throughout the next day. All because even if everything went wrong he would mostly likely still have some chance to fix things or start over new somewhere else. With that last thought he got back to work and slowly got accustomed to his new body.

* * *

Harry was having a nice day until automated alert he had setup for his flagship sensors notified him of a Sarcophagus being moved to the facility that the Chappa'ai was being held in under Cheyenne Mountain. The complex was supposed to be just an operation for NORAD, but clearly that was just a cover. It was only hours later when checking the sensor logs for around the mountain trying to figure out what had happened, did he discover a Goa'uld entering the base from the surface. The computers told him that the sector where Sarcophagus was discovered was going to have an in depth scan in the coming weeks, meaning he had almost avoided this entire issue had those people who dug out the sarcophagus had waited another month.

Looking for Naquadah that was buried under about 2ms of anything actually was quite difficult for his ships sensors, unless it was serious enough quantities. That meant that it was a slow process to try and find technology created with the metal. This all assumed that there was no passive or active methods being utilized to fool his sensors either. That basically meant that even with the slow methodical sensor sweep they were doing, they were bound to miss a few deeply buried treasures or secrets. It didn't help that they had limited ships to do so and all had to remain cloaked while doing so. Nor that most of the ships that had been here had to leave to Rena few months back.

That all being said, he kicked himself for not setting up an automated alert on any new Goa'uld signatures being located on Earth, but he just figured as long as he was tracking what was coming through the gate he would be ok. He had made the assumption that he was still safe from them infiltrating the planet for the time being and it had come to bite him in the ass. Though in his defence he still did not have full sensor coverage of the planet yet, as he did not have enough cloaked satellites or ships in orbit yet. Something he was definitely going to rectify soon, but honestly his own planets took priority, and they had already lent a few to the Rena people temporarily while they replaced and repaired defences.

He had almost fallen into that same sense of superiority that seemed to effect all of the Goa'uld, and almost let it cloud his judgement, by making stupid assumptions. 'An ass out of you and me', was such an apt sentiment. Even though he was almost certain that the Goa'uld his sensors had detected had most likely been in stasis, and therefore there had been no new infiltrations, it would still require immediate investigation. It also gave him another reason to infiltrate the Military program they have been running out of the Mountain and see what exactly they are up too. The lack of networking to the base's secure computers really stymied his remote attempts to access most of their data.

Using his Rings to transport to his office in his home, he quickly cloaked himself in a variety of charms to silence himself, remove his sent, and make himself invisible, before he apparated silently to just outside the gates of Cheyenne Mountain. It was honestly a fairly impressive and intimidating entrance way, if you did not have thousands of years of opulence of the Goa'uld kicking around in your head. Looking further into the tunnel entrance complex he used his perfected silent ability apparate, and teleported to just outside the doors leading into the inner complex.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes of waiting for someone to come along to activate the elevator that he needed to use to enter the underground base, but wait he did. He had decided that this was the best course of action, instead of forcing things with his magic or tech. He did not actually want anyone to realize they had been infiltrated. Eventually the young gentlemen he was sharing the elevator with got off on the bottom floor. From what he was able to glean from the man's mind with a quick look, was that the lower floors of the complex where only reachable by a second elevator on sublevel 11 for security reasons.

Once outside the first set of elevators he found himself in a fairly stereotypical military base with concrete, exposed piping, and various signage on the walls and floors. He could even make out a few blast doors that could probably be lowered simply at the press of a button. There did seem to be an excessive set of backups and redundancies that he could make out with a quick glance and this was just the joint elevator reception area.

He ended up not having to wait as long as last time, as he was able to get a ride down in the second elevator a few minutes after arrived on sublevel 11. With only a minor hiccup of someone almost having walked into him in the reception area, he had made it to the most secure level of the base without much to note. You had to love magic sometimes, and if someone didn't have a defense against it, it made things beautifully simple. That being said he had a job to do here, and it wasn't wondering what was out of place as something was not quite right here on this base since he had arrived.

As he made his way up the metal stairs to the control room he found a most peculiar site. There were eight woman gearing up for what appeared to be a mission of some kind. Listening in he heard them discussing Hathor, which immediately piqued his interest as he moved into the room. There discussion quickly gave him an identity to go with the Goa'uld signature he had detected on his scanners and with his magical senses since he and arrived on the lower levels. Just as he entered the room, so to did of all things, a Jaffa who walked down a set of stairs that led to some type of room above, most likely the observation or briefing room.

"Captain Carter." the Jaffa addressed the blond Captain. "We must speak of Hathor."

"Keep your hands where I can see them Teal'c!" Carter commanded calmly to the Jaffa. Clearly not afraid of him in the general sense, as he would expect of those from Earth towards a Jaffa. Things here were just getting more and more interesting. He would definitely have to stay around to see how things go down and to learn a bit more about the operations going on here. Even if he was going to have to do that anyway with the Goa'uld kicking around, but it also seemed to him that those here may be working towards that direction as well.

"Do you not trust me Captain Carter?" the Jaffa who was named Teal'c asked. For some reason that name rang a bell for Harry but he could not quite place it.

"All the men on this base are under Hathor's control from what I can tell." Carter said to the Jaffa. Now that was an interesting piece of information, and definitely upgraded the threat level Hathor posed, but what baffled him was that Pelops had never heard of this ability before. It was possibly something to look into. "And I hate to break it to you Teal'c, but you are male."

"I am a Jaffa, the Goa'uld I carry within me protects me from Hathor's powers. It is only together that we may stop her." Teal'c stated calmly while holding his hands to the side.

"From doing what exactly?" asked the Captain intrigued and a bit worried.

"It is a legend among the Jaffa. That the original Goa'uld larvae come from the Queen Goa'ulds." said Teal'c as the group continued to discuss the threat that a queen Goa'uld would pose to the base and planet.

"And you think Hathor is one of them?" Carter asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Teal'c answered her stoically. "If I am correct this base will become her nest. From here she will populate your world with new Goa'uld. I cannot permit this to happen. Captain Carter, we cannot permit this to happen." finished the large man towards his ally as she handed him a weapon.

They were correct in fearing what an outbreak caused by the Goa'uld spawned from Hathor using the base as a breeding ground could do to the planet. However while they were making their plans to retake back the base Harry quietly made his way to one of the servers and manually plugged in his Armband. While there were some wireless access points, the current technology of Earth prohibited any meaningful data transfers over that medium currently. Therefore he had to resort to plugging in and downloading their database the old fashioned way.

It only took moments for Jarvis to have wormed his way into their system, moving through their safeguards and firewalls almost as if they did not exist. This was due to a few reasons, the advanced programming and computational power of Jarvis, and the limitations of Earth's systems. Harry had learnt a ton about programming and safeguards when studying both the Chappa'ai, and designing and implementing his Armband control system for all his tech. Those skills he had passed onto his VI who had done trillions of simulations and permutations to perfect them and their use.

What this meant was that he was already unplugging a fully downloaded base database when Captain Carter's group had moved out and split up going after each of their objectives. Harry decided to take the time to take out his Intelligence Probe from his expanded pouch, and put it upstairs in the currently empty briefing room. From what he had gleaned from his elevator buddy, most important things were discussed here in this room, and would make an ideal location to keep a close watch on their operations. It didn't hurt that the general's office was the room next to it either.

Anyways it was not like his probe needed to be in the control room to use the weak wireless to keep up to date on all the mission reports that were issued. Those would help Harry keep an eye on anything going on in the facility going forward, as trying to break in and to download a ton of files was not something that he looked forward to doing often. Not that the site that greeted him in the control room was terrible, as the Captain had actually been quite cute, and definitely sexy in the military uniform. Even if it was armour and she had her hair cut really short.

Once the cloaked Intelligence Drone was planted and he made sure it was connected to his network and the base computers, all just in case, as this was the first time he had used them for long term surveillance, he moved out. Unfortunately by the time he caught up with the group, they had just finished failing to take on Hathor in some bathroom of some kind, of a large locker room. She was in a tub with a ton of Primtas squealing annoyingly, surrounded by the male members of the base.

He watched as the only members of the base with their full faculties were taken into custody. Merlin he just knew that this base and its various members were going to be an ongoing headache for him in his mission to not get the Earth destroyed. No one wanted to imagine the sure horror that would be a Dobby who had found out there would be no more movies, and that none of his favorite franchises will get continuations. Jeez that Elf had become such a nerd to so many ways, it was a little endearing.

Deciding to hang around while under a notice-me-not, he followed the female group to the room where they were going to be held, and decided that he was going to let events play themselves out and only step in if he really felt it was absolutely necessary. He also had his ship sensors set to alert him if any Goa'uld left the base and to track their progress.

What his fairly brief observations culminated in, was his following the group of resourceful woman as they broke out and took on Hathor once again, which had him super thankful for the silencing charm that he had used before entering the facility, as he broke out in laughter at their successful attempts at seduction. Finally the group of woman got to the point were they confronted Hathor in the bathroom again and set her on fire with some bullets in a bathtub?

Though he was able to easily see Hathor as she used some form of primitive cloaking device, and made her escape, which he followed. He was in a bit of a pickle on deciding if he should interfere or not, but to do so would most likely inform them of his presence, which he absolutely did not want to occur. It may compromise his intelligence probe in some way or lead to other issue he was not even considering at the moment.

Hathor dialed the Chappa'ai and made her way out to the gate room were the remains of sarcophagus was. He was about to stun her with a spell, as she was walking up the ramp to the gate but as he was the blast doors over the observation window opened to show members of the SGC standing there helpless as they watched Hathor make her escape, ruining his chance.

Deciding not to follow Hathor, instead he pulled out a small device from his bottomless pouch, and used his magic to stick a tiny transmitter to her neck under a notice-me-not. This would allow for him to pick her up if she ever entered anywhere in range of his communication network or one of his ships. While it was not a perfect solution it could help in the future with dealing with Hathor.

As the SGC members entered the gateroom, they started to survey the damage and start some clean up. Harry feeling that the situation was finally under control, took a step and while mid step, apparated back to his house. According to Jarvis he had a ton of backlog mission reports to read through to get a handle on what was going on in that mad house called Stargate Command. He honestly was not too worried about Hathor being out in the greator galaxy, she was just another Goa'uld, and one that was out of date to boot. On top of that even from Pelops' memories and her own reputation, Hathor was in comparison to other Goa'uld, a benevolent ruler to her subjects.

She also had the position of being one of the few Goa'uld who were not complete assholes. Though that was not saying much as she was still a disgusting person, but at least she was not cruel just to be cruel. There was only one Goa'uld that did not claim to be a god, and that was the one Goa'uld Harry and Pelops both held a bit of respect for, and that is Yu. That being said there had been a few rumours making the circuits that Yu was making some unhinged decisions lately and that his age was finally catching up with him. It wasn't surprising as he was the oldest remaining System Lord, and Harry knew they all used their sarcophaguses still.

Walking into his library Harry had in his house, he sat down on one of the nice leather chairs and got comfortable before he started to delve into the various reports from the SGC. He was also interested to see what they reported about this latest incident, as it could possibly give him some insight into what they did and didn't included in their reports. With that in mind he got to reading said mostly dry reports.

* * *

It was a few days after since his infiltration of Cheyenne Mountain, and he had just finished going over all the reports the SGC had accumulated since they had started up operations just over a year and a half ago. They had gotten into so much trouble it was astounding that they had not blown themselves up yet. It also shocked him in that they had already made contact with so many different people out there. The most interesting of the bunch definitely had to be the Nox and even direct mentions of the Asgard. Though they didn't actually get in contact with the Asgard as they had done with the Nox, but that is most likely to change if they keep up this rate of good/bad luck.

However it seemed that the gate on the Nox planet had since been buried, it would still be worthwhile for him to pay them a visit. They were most certainly magical in some way, and extreme pacifists, so any danger would be minimal. He may even be able to learn something from them as he was always looking to expand his knowledge base, especially that of magic. If the reports were to be believed, then on top of using magic they also seemed to be fairly technologically advanced, which could mean that they could help him with his integration of magic and technology. They would have to wait though as he only had fifteen Scouts currently built and operational, and they were all being utilized.

In all honesty getting into contact with the Asgard would most likely be the more dangerous endeavor he has taken yet, but also the most fruitful if he could come to some form of a trade. That being the case, meant he had to have something to offer them in the first place and from some of the notes made by Captain Carter he had a few hints and ideas, but nothing concrete yet except for some of the Ancient tech he had accumulated so far. Though at least he now had a possible way to contact them if he simply traveled to the planet Chimera and searched for a way to get their attention.

There were interesting times ahead for sure, as changes were happening all over the galaxy, and this much excitement had not been seen in the Galaxy since the founding of the System Lords. Goa'uld fighting over Ra's former domain, Goa'uld who were thought to be dead, like Hathor, popping back up in the greater galaxy, and new and old enemies joining the fray like the Tau'ri and Asgard. It was certainly not going to be boring for the next few decades. It also seemed the Jaffa were finally getting tired of their illustrious gods, and were chafing under the rule of the Goa'uld.

Thankfully production of ships and other defences were all on schedule or even ahead of initial projections. This meant that even though they did not have quite enough Scouts, to act in their designed role, ie Scouting, it did mean they could keep three on their 'border' with Cronus, two patrolling space to the Galactic North towards the edge of the Galaxy and finally two to patrol between his space and former Ra territory. All this while ensuring their were at least one around all his populated planets, and a few at both Earth and Rena.

Gelon was doing a good job dispatching crews after they finished their shakedown flights. Often that meant simply take over the role of patrol ships for a week before being sent somewhere else more important. However he really needed to work on, and finalize some of his designs for larger ships, but that will come most likely at the end of the year, or the start of the next.

A few new factory eggs were being built right now, and the start on the FORGE system was already underway, all in secret of course. With Mira, the FORGE System VI, taking control of a Scout that had just came off the factory line, which then promptly had its records deleted. With this scout Mira had been able to easily drag the FORGE system beginning factory egg to its destination. The construction egg would start the entire process of getting that system up and running in a few years times hopefully without anyone knowing.

This meant that when he finally started to confront the Goa'uld on a more open basis, he won't have to sacrifice protection in one area to assemble a large enough fleet to oppose some action a System Lord is taking somewhere else. Hopefully he would get to this stage first before open conflict breaks out between him and a major System lord, and that may mean getting into contact with a few of the more advanced races.

On the topic of VIs, Harry was been toying with the idea of slowly upgrading them into full AIs as he was almost certain that he had put enough safeguards in place to ensure they could not go rampant. On top of that they would have to need a reason too anyways, and with more than one to watch each other, and the chances of the AI going rampant being so low, far lower than a human going crazy, made a fairly compelling argument. It was something he may want to bring up with some others in the field, either in his budding universities, or even possibly on Earth.

Just then he got notified of a new report from SG1 about the incident that he witnessed during his infiltration of the base. It seemed that his cloaked infiltration drone was already working wonders. Hilariously the report was written in such a way that it took a clinical approach to describing some of the funny events, such as the seduction of the guards by the woman when they were locked up. However it did note the commendations the woman got which said quite a bit about the leadership on the base, that they would go so far in a situation that made them admittedly look bad, all to ensure those who deserved recognition got it.

He was going to have to keep a close watch on these people, as it seemed that they were loadstones for everything that went wrong in the galaxy. The fact that they were responsible for the death of Ra still made him chuckle, and almost downright breakout laughing at the thought of the look that would have been on that snakes face as the bomb he enriched himself went up in his face. Boom. Well that little diversion finally over, Harry had to get back to the gazillion projects he had been working on lately. Honestly he should take some breaks and possibly just spend a month or so playing around with magic, ah he could dream.

* * *

Commander Felix was standing guard at the Chappa'ai, as he did almost everyday since he got this posting nearly a year ago. He was assigned to one of the former mining worlds, now designated as N-2, that was not actually currently being used for mining, or anything really. It was his job to ensure that it was secured and defended against others attempting to take it from the Empire and his lord. While the guard duty was not the most glamorous position, it did come with some additional perks, which included one of his Lord's Elf servants that made them their meals each day. Honestly he would take the duty just to have that privilege, their food was nearly to die for.

There was also the fact that there were few places to spend their credits they were now earning, meaning that when they returned to Argensis he would usually have ample funds to do whatever he wished during his time off. That being said he loved what he was doing now far more than the times he was sent to intimidate and punish slaves for his former false god. Now such actions would get anyone here into deep trouble, and a failure on his own part to not report such an instance would get him into even more trouble himself, let alone having live with the fact that he failed in his duty to his god. A true god that looked out for the well-being and happiness of his people.

In the time that he had been here it was rare for non-scheduled gate activity, so much so that there had only been two instances of unscheduled gate activate since the facility had been built. That was why when the gate activated he quickly ordered his fellow Jaffa that were under his command to their ready positions. It was then somewhat surprising when about a dozen Jaffa in typical armour sporting the symbols of Nirti came quickly through the gate with their weapons raised.

As soon as they came through though, the security of the facility activated, just waiting for them to make any aggressive moves. Which came quickly as the leader attempted to opened fire on  
Felix and his men. It was honestly a bit funny to watch as bright white bolts of energy fired down in the hundreds a second knocking out any and all the Jaffa that kept coming through the gate. Clearly they were being attacked, but his Lord's defences were holding well. Though that didn't mean he could relax.

Sending a message to the commander of the Airbase that was hidden in an offsite location on the planet, about the attack and to go yellow alert. Another message was sent off simultaneously to Argensis as he and his men prepared to repel invaders. Not that it was really needed as none of them were even conscious a second after exiting the gate. Thankfully it was only non-lethal energy weapons being used at the moment otherwise the stink would be terrible with all the plasma burns inside a building. Though he was almost certain his lord had thought of a solution to that problem as well.

The gate shut down after about fifty Jaffa had come through and were now piled up in front. Some most likely had already fallen back through the open wormhole, disappearing forever. He was just about to order his men to start transporting the enemy Jaffa to holding cells when additional containment shields activated and a bright flash occurred, followed by an explosion that rocked the base slightly. Thankfully his helmet had automatically dimmed, as even with the fast action dimming, he still had a few minor sun spots in his eyes.

It took him only a few moments of deliberation to realize what had occurred. Obviously these Jaffa had been sent with some explosive device to wipe out the facility if they failed in their attack to take it over. Thankfully there were differences both outside and inside the facility. It would have been silly, had a simple bomb through the gate be able to disable the whole facility. Just as that thought passed through his mind alerts all over the base started to go off, as well as him being fed information from the facilities computers to his Armband. It seemed the ground attack was only stage one as two vessels, a Ha'tak and an Alkesh had dropped out of hyperspace and were quickly vectoring for attack.

It didn't take long for plasma blasts to rein down of the facilities shields, and he walked into the command center when the facilities upgraded plasma defense turrets started to return fire on the Ha'tak. Looking over the holotable showing him the entire battle situation he could already see fighters being airborne from the offsite airfield. The intensity of enemy plasma fire increased as they closed the distance in orbit to the facility.

Looking around he was pleased to see all of those in the CC were doing their jobs without panicking, and needed no instruction from him. It seemed those courses they were all made to undergo to ready them for events like this definitely seemed to be paying off. Looking around he confirmed that the defensive satellite in orbit was still cloaked, as it was their trump card in case something drastic went wrong, and he had orders that unless the base was at risk of being destroyed not to utilize it yet.

"Sir Enemy vessel is already starting to take heavy damage from the facilities plasma turrets, and our fighters are now engaging their Alkesh and small number of gliders. Scratch that sir confirmed kill on the Alkesh." Said his most senior tactical officer, Rika, relaying a bit more detailed information that what the holo display was showing him. "Enemy Ha'tak shields are failing quickly and base shields are holding with minimal strain." she finished clearly excited by the tone of her voice.

This attack really showcased for Felix, how truly far Nirti has fallen if this is all she could get together for an attack on the Empire. It was honestly a bit pathetic, and not nearly enough to actually succeed in attacking this or any of the Empire held planets. Even if the sensors did say that the vessels they were fighting were slightly upgraded from the Ra era standard, they we need at least three times their number to threaten this facility.

"Sir enemy Ha'tak is reversing course and appears to being retreating!" another officer exclaimed, as the holo display reflected the reported retreating vessel leaving orbit. "Fighter missile are away!" Small fast moving yellow dots could be seen leaving small green indicators for their fighters.

They all watched the fast moving dots traveled from the fighters in pursuit of the Ha'tak, quickly closing the distance between the two targets. When they finally reached it only took the few to make contact before the small part of the display flashed with a big expansion of light before returning to nothing, showing how quite effective those Naquadah missiles were against weakened shields. It did not seem there would be any survivors in that debris field, however it was still standard operating procedure to do a thorough check and salvage all enemy assets, especially those from space.

With that in mind he reduce the threat level to yellow, and started to open communications with Argensis. When he did so he was surprised to see his Lord on the other end waiting for his report. "Commander I am looking over sensors feeds of the battle, but I would still like your report." Lord Hariric asked calmly, far more calmly than anyone else present at the time.

"My Lord, its an Honor." he exclaimed quickly, before getting his bearings, which got him a small smile and nod in return. "The attack was unprovoked, with their initial attempt at attacking the facility through the Chappa'ai, before their ships dropped out of Hyperspace and initiated their attack from orbit. The facility held quite well only losing 9% shield strength before we were able to respond in kind." Felix said far more calmly then he felt, as his lord nodded his head along, clearly following the report.

"After fighters were in the air, and the attack was returned to the Ha'tak, we started removing their assets one at a time in quick succession." he continued his report, losing quite a bit of his nervousness about talking directly to his god. "Their gliders were no match for our fighters, and the Alkesh was removed with a single missile. After the Alkesh was destroyed the enemy Ha'tak attempted to retreat, but not before it was engaged and destroyed by a couple of missiles from your fighters my lord." He said finishing the central part of the report he will submit later, and bowing his head.

"Where they any cloaked vessels observing the battle in the system?" Lord Hariric asked. Which had him looking to his tactical officer for confirmation, which got a head shake in the negative.

"None that were picked up by any of the sensors, my Lord." his answer brought a smile to his lords face.

"It seems that Nirti has made more than one mistake today, and the main one is how much she seemed to underestimate our defences and all of your resolves." Lord Hariric said happily with a smile on his face. "Make sure you do a detailed report and submit it once you have finished handling this emergency. Well done commander Felix, and I hope to see more successes from you in the future." His lord said before signing off, which left him feeling ecstatic about getting personal praise from his god.

To think that something so easy to perform as his duty, and doing it well could see him receiving something like that. It really set a precedent for all those observing and those serving with him, that their efforts were appreciated and recognized. It made it far easier to encourage those looking for a long life in the service of Lord Hariric's armed forces. There were a ton more Jaffa who were deciding to not go into the armed forces as they had always done so in the past. There was simply so many more opportunities than being a warrior who fought for their god now that things had started to really take off on Argensis.

"Commander Casualty reports." One of his CC officers said handing him a Pad. Looking it over he saw that they had lost a single fighter to an errant plasma blast from the enemy Ha'tak, however the pilots both survived the blast with only minimal injuries. This was mainly due to the amazing automated emergency escape features built into each craft allowing each pilot to land safely on the planet before their escape modules in their seat failed. It did not hurt that unlike the gliders their fights had minor shields, enough most of the time to absorb a simple Ha'tak staff blast, and still allow them to escape before their craft finally blew up.

This just brought a smile to his face as he thought of all the ways his God has changed their lives in the short few years he evolved into true godhood. Almost all the changes were in his opinion for the better, and if he couldn't see it now it would most likely become apparent later on why those changes were needed. With those thoughts finished, he started issuing additional orders to those around him to start getting this mess cleaned up. He went about his job with a vengeance, and weirdly enough a big smile, something not often found on a commander's face after just getting attacked out of the blue.

* * *

Ana was currently in a meeting with the small number of construction managers who are heading the projects for the various new districts being built onto the capital city. She, like her lover, often needed to delegate much of the tasks set before her, as she simply was not educated enough in those fields to handle some of the topics, but mostly because she simply did not have enough time.

Though at that moment she smiled as she saw a cup of tea appear just by her hand, courtesy of one of the wonderful servants Hari had created. They tried their best to make sure she was always taken care of, and wasted no time on small things they could handle, or at least that was how Winky explained it to her. Taking a sip, she turned her attention back to those in front of her.

"We will need to get additional energy conduits produced soon to provide for this recent expansion." Caleb, one of her more senior infrastructure cabinet members, all who were appointed by either herself or Hari. "Current supply is not going to meet the future demand we and some of the military are creating. Additional factories will have to be made to produce these and other things we are starting to run short on." Caleb finished his report from his padd without condemnation, and was just simply stating a fact.

The amount of people coming to Argensis was ballooning with the influx of people from new planets discovered in the Empire domain, and the additional people being brought in from the recently sacked minor Goa'uld worlds that played a part in the attack on Rena. That meant that the conversion and acclimation centers needed to be expanded, and additional districts added to this and other cities being built on Argensis.

On top of that, she also had to setup residences for the coming teachers that would arrive soon from Rena, and for the new classrooms they would be teaching in. Though a ton of it would happen through virtual environments, classes still needed to be held at some point. Even she was taking courses, and was learning more about administrating a government, not that Hari helped that much in that regard. He often knew what he wanted, ie the results and the general path, but he didn't always think through the mountain of paperwork to get there.

Not that she could really fault him, because his dreams were simply so large that some of the minor minor details get lost along the way. Thank Hari, for the Elves though, as they kept her straight and provided a ton of support. They were surprisingly capable if taught what they should do, and could handle a lot of the duties a normal secretary would handle for her.

"We will need to start construction on the next factory sector before we start the others expansions, as we will need the extra manufacturing capabilities." she said in response to Caleb. "Unfortunately word from our Lord's First Prime is that the demand for factories from the military will also be increasing in the near future. That being the case means that they cannot divert any additional manufacturing capabilities to help create these new factories." she said explaining to her colleagues and getting their nods of understanding.

"One final note before we break up, remember to spread to your divisions that they can ask the Elves for help if they need it, as our Lord has reminded me that they wish to help more around the city, as they are feeling under utilized." Ana said finishing up the meeting. The entire meeting was more of a routine matter to ensure they were all on the same page, and no one was behind or uninformed about the general state of things, or possible future constraints and delays.

Ana left the conference centre, and made her way to her family's personal rooms were she knew she would find Hari. They have plans to have their meal together here at the temple tonight. However she was more looking forward to what would follow afterwards, just a bit more than the meal. Her Hari was so much more attentive to her needs than Pelops had ever been, even if she could still see a bit of Pelops in Hari in the way he got carried away with his projects and experiments. They were just so different that it was easy to forget one came from the other.

Walking down the beautiful halls, her thoughts really cemented how things had changed here at the temple and in her life. The only major worry she currently had, was that no matter how often she and Ishta laid with their lover neither seemed to ever be blessed with a child, and it worried her that Hari may discard her or them if the problem persists. Even though she knew that those worries were mostly unfounded, it still bothered her, and was something she should probably bring up with Hari sometime.

She was still thinking about it when she walked into their private apartments in the main temple, and saw her Hari finishing up cooking and setting the last few dishes onto their table waiting for her to return. It still shocked, even scandalized her a bit, that her Lord, Lover, and God, would sometimes cook food for herself and others. Though he quickly looked up and saw right through the brave front she had put on just before entering the room.

"What's wrong Ana?" Hari asked in a tone that carried his worry and love to her, which stupidly made her burst into tears before closing the distance between then and ran into his arms, giving him a backbreaking hug. She buried her face into his chest, and started blabbing about how she was a failure and wouldn't be able to give him the children and heirs he deserved. All this through her tears as she tried to explain how she was failing him.

"Ana look at me." Hari said holding her at arms length by her shoulders. After a few moments Ana looked up into his face and saw the love she always saw in his eyes shining through at her, removing all her remaining worries about losing his love over her inability to have children. "You are not a failure in any way, and I am so glad that this is the thing that had been worrying you, I thought it was something far more serious, but also I must apologize to you and Ishta, as this is all my fault." Hari said while pulling her to sit down on his lap as he took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

"I never told you or Ishta this, and I really did not even realize it would be a problem, but I use my magic to ensure that no children are born as a result of our dalliances in the bedroom... and other rooms." he said to her shock, then growing worry that she wasn't good enough for him to give her a child, which from his changing look on his face, he could easily tell the direction her thoughts were taking. "I just do not feel I am ready to be a father, but when the time comes I will discuss it with both you and Ishta and we can decide if you or she also want to have children then too, we can do so." He said trying to comfort her, and if she was honest with herself it was working wonders.

It was relieving to know something wasn't wrong with her, and that Hari simply did not seem ready to have children, and that was something she could respect at least, if not agree with. Suddenly another thought came to her mind which she volatilized immediately. "But what if I grow too old to carry a child by the time you decide to have one, I do not have the long child bearing years that Ishta will have." she exclaimed a bit mad at him for making her wait, which only brought a chuckle out of her lover, which only made her more angry.

"My love, I guess I never really explain this, but between my magic and the nanites in your body old age won't be taking you from me without that being our choice." Hari said with a loving smile on his face that admittedly cooled her anger like nothing else could. "If you have not noticed, and I guess it's only been a year or so, so it might be too hard to notice yet, but your aging had already slowed dramatically. And in the future I have something magical that can stop it entirely if we choose to go that route." he said reassuring her and expelling most of her worries she was not really acknowledging. It almost felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Well if what you say is true then I shall wait, but don't you take too long making that decision. Now what did you make us for dinner, it smells wonderful." she said honestly and to try and change the subject, which Hari clearly caught onto as a large grin spread across his face. Her lord was so unique, powerful, and outofthisworld, that if bafled her at how human he could be at the same time. It was just something she loved about him, a love far beyond anything she had ever felt for Pelops or anyone else.

With that in mind she took her seat at the table as Harry came back with the last dish and took his seat just beside her at the size-adjusting magical table. They began their meal in comfortable silence as she pondered the idea about how she could possibly see if repetition could get around Hari's magic preventing her from getting with child. Something she could see about even possibly tonight, maybe she should invite Ishta to help as well.

* * *

Harry was going over the reports that Ana had sent him after their extended evening together. They were about some of the problems they were facing on the civilian side of things across the Empire. He sat at his desk while pondered his latest problem. It was weird that he was even having to address this issue, and that fact that it was mostly a problem of his own making did not escape him; and that was the fact that with his less than subtle encouragement from him and his government, and with the new nanites, certain couples had decided to start having a baby almost every month resulting in almost 10 babies in a year. While many of the issues that normally would have cropped up due to having so many kids a once was mitigated by their rapid aging upto 12 over the next two years, it still meant that there was a bit of an issue. Specifically with the lack of proper bonding time.

While he was all for having his population boom like this, he would prefer if every child had a great home and loving parents that had the time to devote to each kid. The economic issues that one would be faced with a similar situation on Earth, are avoided here as each kid gave their parents a small tax break to give additional spending money for said child.

Combined with free education, and most basic goods, having multiple children was more a logistical issue than anything else. Therefore he has had to put a limit on how many kids each couple could have, and that was going to be set at five per decade. They could have a maximum of two children a year, and once their 'quota' was used up they were no longer permitted to have any more children that decade. In the empire having children was a privilege, not a right. Though admittedly it was a privilege afforded to almost everyone.

This did mean that his city was once again growing quickly and it was becoming more and more apparent that if this trend continues at a similar rate than the current educational institutions may end up being lacking. Thankfully most education could be provided with courses offered via the Armband or virtual interaction, however there were still many higher educational requirements that could not be done just through the Armband. Thankfully most of that planning could be left in the hands of Ana and her subordinates, with him getting frequent reports which he can then go over for viability of their plans. Though there were some things he still worked on mainly himself, as it was sometimes harder to simply describe his needs than give them a blueprint of what he wanted.

That meant that he was planning to have an absolutely massive university built were all students from around the Empire could go to if they wanted, and met the requirements. It was honestly quite nice to be facing an issue like this, as it was a problem he was faced due to the prosperity of his people and not a critical threat due from outside factors.

As a result his city needed to have even more additional plans done for accelerated expansion. Looking them over he decided that between each additional layer added to the city would be a ring of parks that would surround the city. A side benefit of this is that it would allow for a bit of buffer between major sections of the city during construction. It would be interesting to see down the line how absolutely massive said parks would get after a few expansions. He mainly create these because even though many people on Earth would feel that there was enough nature parks and greenspaces already in his cities here on Argenesis, he personally felt that that was not the case.

The lack of space in many modern cities on Earth had a lot to do with decisions made early on in their development that had consequences far reaching, even to today. With his cities he wanted to ensure that where people were living the population density would be high; but one should be able to walk from their home a few blocks, to be able to get almost all their needs or wants; let alone what they gained access through via the ring transporters. This meant the need for major roads was drastically reduced, and allowed for large open spaces for parks, plazas, and recreation zones.

It created a zone high density commercial, residential, and light industry that was surrounded by and combined with large parks, public spaces, and recreation buildings. This ensured that there was countless areas for open air and enclosed communal areas, such as amusement parks, circuses, which Jaffa seemed to greatly enjoy, concert halls, community centres, and one area even housed a huge complex dedicated to the Olympics he had introduced that was growing in popularity.

He had been fairly successful in channeling some of the additional aggression that many of his Jaffa still had into sport and competition. There was even a Chess league that had been formed when he introduced the game, as the Jaffa saw it as an analogue to war games. They ate it up, and it was hilarious seeing massive Jaffa warriors crouching over a little game board with deadly serious expressions on their faces.

There were dozens more small issues, but all in all the city and industry here on Argensis was growing faster and faster. As more heavy industry was moved into space, and factories on the planet were starting to be 'retooled' to producing more commercials and construction goods, such as everyday essentials, the original view of a motherships being built on the plains was now nowhere to be found. The new city felt and looked far more impressive, with the view from the central temple beating most, with it being surrounded by the old historical city, then the bustling metropolis.

In practice it was easier to build most things in space with his current technology, even if most of those issues were mitigated by anti-grav utilized by factories on the planet. That did not mean there was not anything easier to produce or that there was no advantage to factories planetside. However there was limited space, and even building them a distance away from the city and using Rings, still meant that space on the planet was being taken up by something that was mostly automated anyways at this point.

That being said he did have Q build a second large-scale underground facility, this time instead of just material storage, it was going to be layers of small scale factories. This was for a few reasons, one it allowed for mass production of many different goods by the government almost on demand. Secondly by moving much of the industrial infrastructure into space, if that was somehow cut off it could spell disaster for the city without such a facility. That did mean though that it would be mostly underutilized as it was more a backup rather than for typical industry load.

Hence it being a secret underground facility that could be ramped up in utilization in times of need, and could take any possible over demand that may result from increased population spikes. Constant Vigilance as the imposter Moody kept saying, and for him that meant redundancies and back up plans for the backups.

One thing that he had been first against, but talked into by Ana and Gelon, was about allowing the construction of monuments besides that of his black obelisks to commiserate and celebrate key moments, figures, or ideals in the Empire's history. He was against it at first, as he knew that he would end up seeing statues of himself being spread around, but he was convinced by a sound argument put forth by his Lo'taur and First Prime. Which was extremely satisfying in of itself.

Funnily enough the first statue that his people wanted to make was one of Hedwig, who had taken to following around either Ana, or Ishta whenever they went about their daily lives when she was not sleeping. His people felt that Hedwig watched over them for him when he was not around, and it did not help that she gave them the impression that she understood everything said to her, which she kinda did. Or that she had brought issues to his attention in her own way, by smacking his head with her wing and slamming a telepathic message into his head, which she was getting better and better at since the ritual he had used to empower her.

While he did not want to test it out, he was almost sure his little rebirth addition to the ritual had taken hold as Hedwig looked almost like a snow phoenix now with how that her feathers almost glowed. It certainly had made her seem smarter than before, if that was at all possible, as she was a smart owl to begin with. His people had really latched onto her as a symbol of his power that they could worship. He was not entirely opposed to that, as it would be better than having his 'likeness' plastered all over the place like Jesus.

"Sir, I have an update for you regarding an urgent development at the SGC." Javis said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What have they done now?" he asked a bit exacerbated due to the sure canny knack the SGC and SG1 in particular had for getting into trouble.

"It would appear they have encountered an Advanced human race they just rescued from a dying planet." Javis replied with his dapper British accent.

"It there any major threats from them to the planet atm?" he asked Jarvis as he started to open the file that had been sent to his Armband.

"It does not appear so sir, as the Aliens seem to be cooperating. I have sent the relevant SGC reports and what has been collected by our cloaked espionage probe to you." Javis finished his report, leaving Harry to think about the latest developments.

It seemed that the SGC had gotten themselves into even more trouble only weeks after they almost got the entire planet destroyed by a device hidden inside a child brought back to Earth through the gate. Honestly he really was going to have to deal with Nirti sooner rather than later if this kept up, as she was becoming even more of a threat to himself, and his people. Especially with her failed attempt to attack one his currently mothballed mining worlds in what he suspected was revenge for him claiming back the Ancient device on S-1 that Pelops used in the creation of the Jaffa. The problem was that she didn't have a typical throneworld she used any longer since she lost her status as a System Lord, instead she moves between a number of hidden bases. This made tracking her down incredibly difficult.

With that thought in mind and before he got carried away with the most recent event going on at the SGC, he decided to call Dobby about an idea he had for a special team of Elves.

"Dobby" he called out softly just looking up in time to see Winky popping in, instead of Dobby. Ooh this couldn't be good.

"My lord Harry, Dobby bes off working on the magical zoo planet you two has been cookings up." Winky said with the best version of an evil eye Harry thought a House Elf would be able to produce. It seemed Dobby had been spending a bit too much time away from home and his hunny bun was not exactly happy. "I wills be telling him you called when he returns this evening." Winky said as she popped away. He would have to talk to Dobby about balancing his time better, maybe he could get Winky and their new child into movies or something for family bonding time.

That was fine as there was no rush to his idea for creating a secret covert group of Elves that could go through the gate and collect information on targets he needs found, or about things he may need to know about. Reporting back all the juicy tidbits he may want to know. Currently he relies to heavily on the gossip he gains from the open communication channels the Goa'uld sometimes visited, and the few messages sent on the System frequency he still got as technically Pelops was a System Lord, even if his power was slightly lower than most of the others. On top of those sources, he only had his own sensor data and what his trade missions learnt to figure out what was going on in the wider galaxy. The fact that he employed no other minor Goa'uld in his service really limited the amount of gossip and news that made it to him.

Dobby would be perfect for the role of getting a group of House Elves together to facilitate their infiltrations. He definitely had watched enough spy movies by now to know quite a bit of how to go about things, or at least enough that it wouldn't matter against the Goa'uld. Especially with the fact that they can use their magic on top of whatever method they glean from movies, haha. Honestly he was not quite sure why he did not think of something like this before. He would have to make sure he makes a few pieces of Elf size technology for them to use as well.

Getting back to the report on hand, he was thankful that it seemed Nirti was not a fault for the latest event going on at the SGC, because apparently SG1 had rescued some really advanced people from an unstable planet before they were about to die to exposure from rampant Volcanic activity. Though a good handful had already perished before SG1 had arrived. The interesting thing was that these people were humans, and were still being held on Earth as the SGC tried to figure out what to do with them.

He sent a message to his Captain of his Flagship to monitor the mountain a bit more closely while these offworld guests were around. It would also give him a good idea how the American government may handle having access to some more advanced peoples. How they managed this event could say a lot about how he should go about contacting them in the future. Though it was becoming ever more apparent to him that contact was going to happen sooner rather than later, and it was only luck that they hadn't already dialed one of his planets and walked into one of his Stargate facilities. That being said he certainly was going to start using the term Stargate instead of Chappa'ai as it simply rolled off the tongue far more smoothly.

Honestly the SGC really made it hard to take a more hands off approach to Earth, with them nearly destroying it every other week.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So I know there is no major cliffhanger or anything here but I hope everyone can see the possible setup for the next few chapters, next of which takes place during the season finale of season 1 of Stargate SG1. Sorry to those who were hoping that this was going to be the great meet between Harry and SG1 in this chapter, that is not the case and that is coming in chapter 11._

 _This chapter mainly wraps up the year of 1997 in the story and brings us to the start of 1998 for those who were wondering about the time frame atm in the story. Thanks for all those who review and I hope to read more of them in the future. If you have a burning question either send me a message or leave a review with a question for me to answer. Don't be afraid to message me a few days later if you think I have missed your question in your review, it can happen sometimes. Once again thanks for all the support and especially to those few extra engaged readers I have, it helps me get through the slog of having to edit my dyslexic riddle mess of my writing into something my betas can go over._


	15. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Holy shit did I get a bit carried away with this introduction scene. It just seemed to go from one thing to another. That being said I also sometimes struggled with keeping it in Jack's perspective, hopefully I succeeded more than I failed at that for when it switches. I have to admit tho that I started to write something non serious (lowish effort, not sure if I will ever post) for fun for my self to take my mind off of only editing, while keeping my self in the sci-fi mindset. So that pushed this chapter back a few days, but not by much, and I think allowed me to overall make the chapter better, with a few additions I thought of while writing for the other story._

 _ **S/N:** The next chapter will be Harry's first official interaction with SG1. It will also be the last chapter for this story for a few months for me to take a break from it and work on some other things, and start outlining some more events in it._

 _ **C/N:** I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I won't say much, but it was incredibly hard to write, as I never felt it came off quite right._

 _Two minor corrections from the last chapter: Nirti's ships that attacked Harry's mining world came out of hyperspace at the same time as the attack on the Stargate, not after as it may imply. This is how they actually saw through the gate facility's cloak, and something that Harry in the story entirely over looked when building the site (hes not perfect and Goa'uld cloaks suck). The second minor one is that a minor SG team had already been to and was somewhat received on one of harry's world's before it had a fully developed stargate facility. This only related to the one line where Harry commented on them possibly visiting his planets. Thanks to two of my readers for pointing this out._

 _ **Betaed by:** Lighthawk68 & xxxBlackxReaderxxx(Didn't hear back from him for this chapter)._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Linda was walking through the hallways of the new school building that had been built to help to facilitate teaching from her and her colleagues newly arriving from Rena. Calling it a school was disingenuous, as the building she was in, was one of many that held large lecture halls, and various other labs. It took her some time to get used to how classes were held here on Argensis, but it was not too different from her work place at home on Rena. The main difference was the pay and living arrangements.

Her pay was given in Credits, which then her own government on Rena would purchase a certain portion or however many she wanted to give up. She kept a small portion for her needs here on Argensis, however with the rest she simply had them converted back to money to be saved in her bank back on Rena. One of the benefits of this system was that she ended up getting paid a lot more than her job back on Rena. Apparently the exchange rate was fairly high, as her credits could be redeemed directly in many materials that were in high demand on Rena, especially with the recent conflict with the evil Goa'uld.

Thankfully life here on Argensis turned out to be far better than she expected, as she had been briefed before accepting the job, and was told there was some prior connection between these people and those who had banded together to attack her planet. The major hurdle she had to get over was how integrated some aspects on the lives on Argensis were with technology, and then the weird lack of things she would have expected back on her own homeworld, like advertisements.

It is so weird going from having at least a few ads per day in your face no matter what you do, to almost none, and if there were ads here they were 90% of the time not selling you something but advertising positions in learning programs and such. In was a huge culture shift for herself, but other than that, using the Armbands they were issued when they arrived could not be simpler. The fact that she can get almost any meal she wanted delivered to her home via the small set of rings in her apartment after using her mind via the Armband to make the order was a bit crazy.

The only other thing that took some getting used to was the fact that the people here were so different than on Rena. The fact was that most of those here were devout to a fairly high degree, but did not seem to judge her for her lack of faith in their god, which was just odd. Not that she didn't have some questions about their god, who claimed to be a former Goa'uld.

Just looking at some of the historical records available to almost anyone via her Armband she was shocked at the pictures of this place only a few years ago, and how far they had come since then. She could definitely see the difference this evolution and enlightenment had on Lord Hariric, however what shocked her the most was some videos of Lord Hariric supposedly using his powers. Or the fact that she could call a being that was created by Lord Hariric by simply calling out. Not that she would as those 'Elves' were seen by most as servants of their god and shouldn't be called upon for basic tasks, only in emergencies.

Her students on the other hand were a dream to have, and were so attentive she could not believe that most of them were there by their own volition. Their entire outlook on learning and getting an education was quite different from where she was from, but she imagined that was because it was something their 'god' wanted for them and also something never before available to them, if what she had read about the past and how other Goa'uld settlements worked.

It did take a bit for her to get used to the fact that most of her lectures were recorded for others to view after the fact later on. In fact she only actually taught 2 days a week here, and took questions from her holo students for three days after her lectures. It was an interesting concept but she could see how it could work to teach many thousands of people rather than simply those who could attend her lectures.

All that being said, she was happy she accepted the offer from her government, and was not regretting the opportunity she had here. There was so much she could teach, and even learn herself. While many technologies here were kept secret, much of the science behind them was still available to her and her fellow teachers from Rena. That honestly came as a surprise to almost all of them, and certainly her government rep when she had mentioned it. She hopes they grew close with the people of Argensis, as they were just the type of Allies Rena needed in the Galaxy full of evil Goa'uld.

* * *

Harry was just able to get around to start going over the details of the few days old alert that his sentry drone had sent him from the Fallout planet. Apparently the team known as SG1 had gone to the planet from Earth and had removed some of the items there. After checking with Jarvis and his backlog of SGC reports he found the info from his drone coincides with information from a report. Unfortunately reports could only tell one so much, as much of the unofficial or personal perspectives never made it in, and reports at the SGC were usually delayed. However, according to the report, apparently one Doctor Daniel Jackson had actually used the mirror, and went to another reality where he supposedly returned to an Earth being destroyed by the Goa'uld. That was met with both annoyances from him, and disbelief and almost ridicule from most at the SGC.

However what this did mean for Harry, was that the dam mirror was now in the possession of the people at the SGC. After checking his own personal reports it seemed his Sentry drone had not engaged them as the SGC teams were already in the sensor profile network as possible allies and identified them as targets to be treated with caution, but also courtesy. This meant that the probe had simply monitored and recorded their entire trip to the fallout bunker, and had not even dropped it's cloak. Not that it was the wrong approach, he just wished these types of things were brought to his attention immediately. Apparently there were a few things still needed to be worked out still in his automated security division, and a proper AI was looking that much more enticing.

The SGC had been busy these last few months, while Harry was mostly in consolidation mode as he and his people worked to handle the influx of people on Argensis, which has already passed ten million. On Earth the Stargate program had finally gotten serious about testing and developing new technologies at Area 51 if his sensors scans of equipment being brought there was anything to go by. Add onto the fact that SGC had just recently discovered and recovered the Stargate that was buried in the Antarctic of all places, and brought it to somewhere in Nevada as well.

He had contemplated getting the second gate on Earth, but decided that the operation would be too likely to be discovered even with the help of some magic. The fact that in the last six months he had gained a few dozen gates in his storage from raiding a dozen or so planets that no longer 'needed' them didn't hurt. All that being said, it was quite amazing that the SGC had managed to not get themselves into any serious trouble since the Hathor incident. Not that SG1 had not had some adventures, it was simply amazing their luck when traveling through the gate system. That being said his estimate on how many active gates in the Galaxy was being reassessed, as there seemed to be dozens of gates addresses the SGC has visited that Pelops had zero knowledge of.

What these new reports all culminated in was the fact that he was going to need to try and get the mirror back, and he was not sure if he should even mention it, or just attempt to steal it outright. It was a conundrum that he didn't know the answer too. Even though he now had some detailed scans of the device, that his drone had taken for him, he was sure he would not be able to recreate it any time in the near future or at all.

The most annoying part was the Ha'tak he had sent almost halfway across the Galaxy, had been only a few weeks out from the planet to retrieve the mirror. Now the SGC had just taken it willy nilly through the gate without even considering the fact that it may damage such a powerful artifact. Oh well he would have to move forward assuming that it survived, which reports from the SGC indicate it did so. What they wanted with it, even when they seemed to not believe Doctor Jackson, was beyond him, but they seemed to collect things from beyond the gate almost like pack rats.

The main issue for him was that it really brought to the forefront, was a question that he had not really answered for himself. That question was: Did he ever want to go back to his own reality? The immediate answer that came to him was a resounding NO! He had created so much for himself here, and made a place for himself and his budding family. Something he never had on that Earth, as either Harry or Tom. Not only that, but honestly there were so many poeple that now relied on him here, in a good way, and if he left he would be most likely condemning millions back into slavery or death.

After some more careful thinking, the answer came back once again as a big NO! The only regret he had was leaving behind Sirius, and to a small degree Hermione. However for Hermione she was far too young, and still had her family there and would have surely gotten in the way of him creating a future empire, unlike Sirius. He had only recently admitted to himself that he was still a bit angry at Sirius for leaving him with Hagrid, and going off to get revenge on the Rat. That had most likely been the reason he had not invited him along with him.

However he sees now that it would have probably been a good idea to have invited him along, and would have given him someone else to confide in about all things magical. Sirius would have most likely even been on board with the idea of Harry or even both of them posing as gods, as he would have thought of it as the greatest prank ever. A prank on the entire galaxy. That being said, things may have turned out differently had Sirius been along, and Harry like how things had turned out.

Regardless of his feelings of returning for even a short trip, he was sure that he wanted to get the mirror off of the Tau'ri, and he might just be able to do so by claiming some form of prior ownership, but that would be a stretch. Just as he was going to pull up some more of the SGC's reports to read to maybe get a better idea of what to do, a ping was sent to his ready room informing him someone was trying to contact him.

"Go ahead." he said activating the comm system.

"My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you, but the long range sensors have detected two Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels on course for this system." said his tactical officer over the comm system. "They are currently three hours out from arriving, My lord." This coincided with Doctor Jackson's warnings about the attack in the alternate reality.

"Thank you, I will be there shortly." he said before starting to close down the various windows he had open on his holo screen, and sent a mental command to Dobby to have an Elf clean the room up. Not that it was required, but he liked to acknowledge the work the Elves were always doing anyways. There probably was not a cleaner vessel in any of the Goa'uld or other alien fleets in the galaxy. His was always spotless and smelt like a spring morning in a pine forest, which was somewhat unsettling for those not used to it on a spaceship.

With the sensitive stuff closed down, he finally went to one of the two doors leading into the room and entered onto the bridge. Walking over to his central console, he took a seat on the chair that raised out of the ground for him. Sometimes one felt like standing and at other times a seat was required for battle reasons, or for the simple comforts. He could stand for days, especially with his augments done to his clone body, but nothing beats a cushion charmed seat. Something he had installed on all the seats on his flagship's bridge, just so that his Jaffa could experience the same wonders, and then cry when they were rotated off of his flagship. It seemed to be working with two of his bridge crew using their seats at this very moment.

Chuckling a bit on the inside, Harry looked over the long range sensors to confirm his tactical officers assessment. It was spot on, as the computer system clearly identified profiles of the hyperspace wakes as being from a Goa'uld Ha'tak. He would have to wait till they arrived before he would be able to get anything more detailed, such as energy readings, which would give him a good idea to the extent of modifications done to these ships since Ra's demise. There was a real chance that they had done none, as they could have been on their way already for months, possibly almost a year if they were using the slower versions of a Hyperdrive.

That idea was quickly discarded as he saw how far distance wise the ships were, then how quickly they were moving. Clearly they had vastly improved Hyperdrives, however they were still far slower than the ones on his Scouts, but comparable to those on his upgraded Ha'taks. Just roughly 25% slower, but that still meant it was a huge improvement for a Goa'uld. He had been wondering if the long range sensors on this ship had been functioning correctly, as it should have been able to detect the Goa'uld motherships days out, not hours, but it seemed they were just moving far quicker than he expected. The fact he could detect them at all in hyperspace was only because he had done extensive modification to his sensors with the things he learnt from the Stargate's built in sensors.

Though there was still three hours till their arrival, he wanted to know if anyone on Earth had any idea about the possibility of two Goa'uld ships coming within hours even with the warning. Looking towards the sensors he could see no detectable build up or mobilization of troops on the planet. He was not surprised, as the only way they would have known about the attack was from Doctor Jackson's warning, and that the Stargate program was being kept a secret even though they had almost blown up the planet a few times.

He then brought up the feed from the intelligence probe he had infiltrated into the briefing room of the SGC during his first visit. Currently from what he could see they were dealing with SG1 having gone through the gate without authorization, and they were now arranging to send a team to recover them. Apparently Jackson had brought back the coordinates of the origin of the attack on Earth. Though Harry would be surprised if they could have done anything as they had left only an hour before his ship had detected the vessels approaching Earth via hyperspace.

Deciding that he would monitor the issue, he sent a message to four of the current six Scouts that were cloaked in the system to be on alert, and prepare for battle when the enemy ships arrive. He also ordered them to remain cloaked until ordered otherwise. He wanted to see what both Earth and the Goa'uld did before he interfered and blew the Ha'taks out of the sky.

"Dimitri, During this possible battle this vessel will remain cloaked, unless ordered otherwise." He said to the Captain of his flagship, as Harry didn't want his Ha'tak he was using as a flagship to be lost or discovered by whoever was attacking. As with the Scouts, they were an unknown design to basically to rest of the Galaxy baring a few exceptions, like the Rena, therefore there was a level of deniability if they were used in defence of Earth. Whereas a Ha'tak would point interested parties at the closest Goa'uld to this system with him and Nirti being the two major one since Ra's demise.

It had taken nearly the entire three hours for the Ha'taks to arrive before he saw any form of mobilization from the American military, and that was just a bit more activity around the SGC. It seemed the the humans of Earth were entirely unequipped to handle what was coming. Thankfully he had taken the initiative to set himself up here with a few ships, albeit only a temporary solution, but one that would work for today.

Though it had been Gelon, who had sent multiple extra Scouts after the incident with the exploration vessel from Rena that would make the biggest difference here. Now he had multiple ships tailing his flagship when he was out of their main systems. Though he did still spend a large chuck of his time going back and forward via the gate on his ship to Argensis. On that note he sent an alert to his main E.E. facilities on Earth to temporarily do a security drill, upping security for 24hrs to the highest levels.

With almost nothing having been done in respects for preparing for the motherships by Earth, he watched as two ships dropped out of hyperspace. They had entered at the outer edge of the solar system at two different locations. It took only about ten minutes for them to make it most of the way to Earth's orbit. During their trip he had performed a few scans, the first thing that stood out to him was the increased energy signature of the Ha'taks, and that would help to account for it's increased speed. Funnily enough both ships did not have their shields up, playing to the typical Goa'uld superiority complex.

That did mean he could get more detailed scans without giving away his position or the fact that there was a ship in the region cloaked and scanning them. One bonus was that as soon as the ships had appeared in the system his probe in the briefing room of the SGC told him that they were aware of the situation. He also detected increased activity amongst the American armed forces, but none from anyone else on the planet. He was interested in what they had planned on doing, when an alert pulled up a zoomed in image of one of the Ha'taks and showed a bright flash of light before it disappeared.

That definitely was not part of normal operations. He had a quick scan of the ship's bridge, hopefully without being detected, and realized he had found the elusive SG1. How they had managed to get onto the ship was beyond him, maybe a Stargate on board or a cargo vessel. However he definitely was planning on saving them, as they were Earth frontline team, and would go a long way towards building better relations between their two groups. He would just have to wait for the opportune time. Deciding to take the risk he trained some sensors to periodically scan the humans location to determine when they would become conscious again from the Tok'kal blast in the Pel'tak.

After nearly sixteen hours of Harry waiting in his disgustingly comfy chair, he finally detected some activity that being a few ring transports between the two ships, still neither had raised their shields. That could be a possible way to extract SG1, if he sent a team abroad and he could get them out the quick and dirty way. His intelligence probe gave him another update from the briefing room, letting him know that the Tau'ri seemed to have a weapon designed to deal with a Goa'uld Ha'tak, cutely called the Goa'uld Buster. He was definitely interested in seeing this, and it could give him good intel on the current strength of Earth's offworld operations and planetary defense.

His computer prompted him that SG1 was finally conscious, however it also showed a group of Jaffa that were approaching them quickly. Watching the sensors read out on his station closely he observed something truly peculiar, that being the two groups working together, as that was the only conclusion he could come to as the Jaffa group had just given SG1 back their weapons after leading them from the room they were being held in. This had just gotten easier, if SG1 had allies on the inside, he may not even need to send a team over. Thankfully his opportunity had not been squandered, as those Jaffa could have just as easily been sent to dispatch them.

Deciding that it would probably be a good time to contact them now that they had their radios, and the Ha'tak's shield were still not active. Thankfully Goa'uld never used radios and did not ever monitor their frequencies, so a tight band radio signal should not be detected unless something drastic had changed in this particular Goa'uld's mindset. Clicking a few buttons on the screen he opened up communications channel with SG1.

* * *

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world human!" said Bra'tac angrily to Jack. "You can not ask more." Sam couldn't really disagree except she would rather none of them died while they were successful.

"No I can't but I think the better idea was to get the other guys that lay down their lives for their world first." Jack said adamantly as she watched him attempt to convince Bra'tac and his Jaffa allies.

"Human's of Earth, are you receiving this?" squawked a voice out of one of the radios that was still sitting of the Goa'uld storage crate. That was an interesting development thought Sam, as radio signals from Earth should not be able to reach their handheld radios, let alone penetrate the ships hull to do so. Also it would seem as if the person on the other end was not actually familiar with SG1 one.

"Sir, no signal from Earth should be able to reach us here, and I know of no Goa'uld who uses radio technology." she said while looking to Teal'c for confirmation, which she received in the form of a nod of his head.

"Jack, something to note is the man used 'Humans of Earth' and not Tau'ri or some other variation. We should maybe answer them, as we just discussed our options here are extremely limited, and even if it's some kind of trap, I think we should at least take the risk." Daniel said passionately, with some of his former vigor coming back after having lost most hope of them actually succeeding.

Colonel O'Neill looked at everyone and saw all of their agreements, before picking up the radio and answering. "This is Colonel O'Neill of SG1, who am I speaking too?" Jack said with a bit of his typical humour that he uses to defuse most tense situations.

"A person with a cloaked ship just a bit away from the two motherships you seem to be accompanying. I have you on my sensors and thought to offer the elusive SG1 a bit of assistance in escaping, and possibly dealing with your two unwanted party guests in this system." replied the voice from the radio with a bit of assured cockiness, and a hint of humour. Almost like Jack at times, Sam thought to herself.

"Well that sounds all nice and dandy, but we are currently stuck in the middle of a giant stinking hunk of metal, so unless you have a plan for us escaping, I am not sure how much assistance we can be." Jack replied, even now putting himself after the safety of the planet.

"Can you get to a set of ring transporters?" the voice asked them. Sam was fairly sure that they could, but looked to Bra'tac as did the rest of their team, and saw him nod in confirmation. It seemed even the stoic Jaffa's hopes had been raised with the impromptu interruption from the voice on the radio. Sam still was having trouble understanding how the person could penetrate even just the armour and hull of the ship to send such an interference free radio signal. It was something she would have to look into later.

"I believe that we can do that." Jack replied back to the person on the radio.

"Good, once you get to the rings, activate them to transport you and the others to the other Ha'tak, my ship will redirect the matter stream and take you aboard. Good luck." the voice said and then the radio went dead. She had no idea how one would even redirect a ring's matter stream, but it didn't matter as this was their best option. Everyone looked at each other and quickly all came to the same conclusion about going with the man on the Radio's plan, as it was better than any they had. If all else fails this ship will still blow up due to the C4, and the gave Sam some bit of satisfaction.

They excited the room and followed Jack with her taking up the rear behind the Jaffa following Bra'tac. "How far to the ring room?" asked Jack from the front of their line.

"The closest one is in the Pel'tak. It is only a few corridors over." Bra'tac said seriously while Jack stopped to look at him.

"The Pel'tak is the bridge room thingy right?" Jack asked looking to Daniel and Teal'c for conformation.

"That is correct O'Neill." Teal'c said happily.

"That room will be crawling with Jaffa after what we did a few hours ago." Jack said, pointing out exactly what she had been thinking. "Is there any other ring rooms nearby?" he asked.

"There is one a five corridors away, but it is a bit farther away, and we may be at risk of being intercepted." replied the old Jaffa.

"I will take that chance over the certainty of a large contingent of Jaffa in the bridge room." said Jack with confidence.

"As you wish." said Bra'tac as he started giving them additional directions to the new ring room.

They snuck down the corridors following Bra'tac's directions. Turning one corner Jack quickly ducked back as some Zat fire came around the corner after him. What followed that was an exchange of one upmanship between Jack and Bra'tac as they moved between corridors, almost showing off as they took out the sentries that were present in each.

When they arrived at the ring room, which was surprisingly empty, or at least it still surprised Sam. She really should start to get used to the fact that things that she would take for granted, like defending teleportation rings, would not always be the case with the Goa'uld, and often rather than not, they would go against her better judgement.

"So how do these work?" Jack asked as he looked around the room seeing no obvious control panel for the rings.

"You press this button here." Bra'tac said as he pointed to lower left most button of a series of buttons on a panel by the door. "Stand in the rings, I will send you over then quickly follow after." Bra'tac said as her and the team got into the circle. With them situated, a button was pushed and Sam got to experience the rings for the first time personally. With a giant woosh woosh they were gone.

* * *

The rings activated and they were transported with the traditional woosh woosh. Jack was immediately on alert when they transitioned into a room not to far off from what he would expect Earth ships to look like in a few hundred years. He and his team immediately moved off the rings to allow for Bra'tac and his Jaffa students to come through, though as he did that he looked around to inspect their 'landing zone'. It was a spartan interior of most likely a ship, however the simplicity was not to the point of taking away from its aesthetic appeal, or the wonderful smell, just like at his cabin. Which was odd now that he thought of it. The walls were dark grey in colour, but the area was well lit and not gloomy at all. The room they arrived in was a small reception area with about 25 feet in each direction around the rings with a few seats and two sets of doors leading out, both sealed.

Just as that thought passed through his mind, a set of doors near silently slid opened to admit two fully armoured guards. They were head to toe in black armour accented with gold, with a sealed helmet that prevented them from being identified. There was the typical Goa'uld symbol in the forehead of their helmets which did not bode especially well for them. The guards were also equipped with a rifle and what appeared to be a pistol, as well as various other gadgets he could not identify on sight attached at their person. Before the door had even fully opened everyone's gun and the five staff weapons of the just arrived Bra'tac and company were pointing at the new arrivals.

The soldiers walked into the room seemingly unconcerned with the weapons being pointed at them, and stopped just inside the door without even grabbing their weapons. What stood out to jack was the mark on the shoulder that was the same as the one on their helmets, but far more stylized and embellished. With a quick glance around Jack could see everyone was tense, except for Daniel who just mostly seemed excited? With no weapons apparently at the ready on the two guards that had entered, he slightly lowered his MP5 to appear a bit more non threatening.

"Your weapons will not be needed. You are here at the invitation of our Lord, and will be well respected." spoke one of the Guards in near perfect English, with only a small accent noticeable. "My lord wishes to speak with you in person, follow me." the same Guard said as they both made their way out of the room. It was clear that the request was more of a command, but it was still the best first impression he had gotten with any Jaffa so far.

"I don't see any other options, other than to follow along, Sir" replied Carter to the unasked question. As there was no control panel in the room like in the Goa'uld mothership. "All I can say is I believe we might be on a more advanced ship than any we have seen so far." she said as she took a glance to the guards waiting just outside the door for them to come.

"Well then let us get this party bus moving then." Jack said as he made his way to the open door after looking to the rest of the group. As soon as he had started walking towards the Guards, they too started moving at a fairly regular pace down the hallway. The hallway they were in was similar to the room they arrived in and gave them little evidence of where they were exactly on board the ship they were. At least it wasn't cramped with the ceilings being a respectable 10 feet at least.

Looking to Jackson and seeing his excitement still present led him to speak out. "What has you so excited there Daniel? We just escaped a ship that may well still be on track to destroy Earth and now find ourselves on another unknown ship, now with a possible Goa'uld onboard too. I don't know about you but one unknown ship a day is my limit, so I fail to see what would be so great that it would bring a smile to your face." he replied a bit irritably, letting off some of his pent up frustration at his best friend. "However I will give this Goa'uld some points for the improved decorating and reception skills over the others."

"Well I am not sure if you have noticed, but we have seen that symbol on their shoulders before Jack." Daniel replied almost in his I am giving you a lecture voice. While having their discussion they continued to follow the two silent guards through the unmarked hallways and passed many doors and intersections that were equally unmarked. It must have been a nightmare getting around this place.

"It did look a bit familiar, but I can't be expected to remember all the Goa'uld symbols we encounter now can I?" he stated with some conviction, as he thought back to the symbol and felt it was familiar in some way. Looking around he also saw that those on his team did yes it seem to expect him to remember most if not all of the Goa'uld symbols they encounter if their looks were anything to go by.

"Well yes Jack..." Daniel replied exasperated. "I would have figured you would have remembered this one as it had such a large impact on you personally, with it playing a part in fixing your bad knee and all." he replied with a bit of a smirk. That did jog Jack's memory of what they had encountered on the planet Argos, and the symbol depicted in the temple was in fact the same one as their escorts were sporting.

Looking at the soldier with a new found level of scrutiny he started to really pick out the difference in them that he had not seen before. All of their gear seemed so much more than any others he had seen through the Stargate so far. The sleek lines and the way everything seemed to work together, it also did not help that the two guards made almost no sound as they moved, even though they were walking only a dozen feet in front of him. Forgoing the typical Jaffa intimidating march. It would be a huge tactical advantage lost that they often exploited if all Jaffa likewise changed over.

Their rifles also looked far similar to Earth's weapons rather than that of the Goa'uld, and the same could be said about the pistol and the whole armour design as well. This was just not adding up and made him think that this Goa'uld that they were about to meet was going to either be entirely different, or an impostor. Just as he was about to ask Daniel another question they arrived in front of a set of doors larger than any of the other ones they had been passing by so far.

The guards walked up to the doors and took position on each side as the doors automatically slid open to admit them into a large room which looked to be the bridge on whatever ship they were on if the monitors and control stations where anything to go by. It was a stark difference from the Pelak on the Goa'uld mothership. There were two guards on the inside of the doors, one at each of five control stations in the room, and one standing next to the man that had held everyone's attention from the moment they entered the room.

He was the only one they had encountered so far that was unarmoured, standing at a largest control station with his back turned to them. He was wearing some sort of green/black leather suit that would only be slightly out of place on Earth. He was tall being over six feet by a few inches and was well built, like a swimmer. The man also seemed to exude some sort of aura that was just barely perceivable but drew everyone's attention to him.

The moment was interrupted by the guard beside the man, who seemed to be acting as an attendant, spoke and broke the silence that permeated the room. "Bow before Hariric, God magic and destiny and lord of this vessel." Spoke the guard with a commanding voice, at a level just above normal speaking volume.

Before he or even Teal'c could say anything Bra'tac stepped forward and spat on the floor before speaking. "I will bow before no false god, and will die free!" Bra'tac exclaimed and Teal'c placed a hand on the old man's shoulder to show his support, but to also restrain his mentor from doing anything foolish.

The Goa'uld froze at the outburst, before turning around and speaking with his eyes flashing gold briefly. "That was just rude. One can disagree with another about a topic, but spitting on the ground just helps propagate the spreading of disease and filth." he said while looking down at that spot of the floor before waving his hand and finally looking at them. He looked young, in his mid to late twenties, with a face that the ladies probably would die for. His hair was black and wavy nearly to his shoulders giving him an extremely different look from any other Goa'uld they had encountered to this date. "You are not my servant or in service to myself, therefore I will excuse you from bowing. I would assume it would only be polite for one to do so on meeting the lord of a vessel, but cultures can be differ. You are also in luck as it seems your departure was not noticed by anyone on the ships." explained the Goa'uld as he started to look in Captain Carters direction.

Before he could say anything to Carter, Daniel opened his big mouth to ask a question. "For clarification what topic would that be that we are in disagreement about?" ask the Doctor.

"Well that would be about my godhood of course." The Goa'uld Hariric replied entirely seriously, but had a bit of mischief in his eyes.

Before Daniel could reply Teal'c finally stepped forward and had his say. "The Goa'uld are false gods and one day all Jaffa will be free from their tyranny!" exclaimed the former first prime.

"Indeed, the Goa'uld are false gods, thankfully I am no longer simply a Goa'uld and I would relish a day the System Lords are no more." replied Hariric with no deception in his voice. When he said that Jack quickly looked around the room at the Jaffa manning the stations to see their reactions, and was somewhat shocked to not even see them take their eyes of their stations and ignored the comment as if it was common place information.

"From information we have been able to acquire on you, you were once known as Pelops and then took the name you currently have. You were once a Goa'uld but you are no longer?" Daniel asked, clearly having had the question burning since their discovery of the altar on Argos.

"Host and Symbiote become one, molded and combined into a single being, the combination was far more than the sum of their parts." replied the apparently not-a-Goa'uld so matter of factly, as if the statement was an everyday thing he needed to explain.

"That still does not explain how that makes you a god?" he asked himself getting impatient with the discussion, as there were two ships mere moments away from striking Earth, and blowing her to oblivion. He had a cabin on a nice pond with some fish that he would like to prevent that from happening too. Hariric turned to Daniel and asked him a question instead of answering him.

"Dr. Jackson what is the definition of a god? Or more specifically what are the requirements to be defined as a god on your planet?" Hariric asked Daniel who seemed to be in thought before answering.

"Omniscience and Omnipotence would be fairly standard in most people of the Tau'ri's definition of Godhood. And how did you know I was a Doctor?" replied Daniel bringing up something Jack had missed entirely, to the centre of everyone's attention.

"Interesting, but I believe you are showing your local bias Dr. Jackson. Are there not other beings described in Tau'ri Mythos as gods which do not have either Omniscience nor Omnipotence?" asked the Goa'uld. "To answer your own question, it is because I am a god of course, or it could be that I just had information on your group before you entered my ship, either way we all know which answer you will accept."

They all looked a little thoughtful to the question asked and even Jack had to admit that not all gods in Earth's definition of the word had either Omniscience or Omnipotence. But none looked quite as deep in thought as Daniel, and the conversation had seemed to have lost Carter as she was quite obviously observing the bridge they were on instead of concentrating of their chat.

"I concede that not all Gods described on Earth, not even the majority, have either Omniscience or Omnipotence, however all had some level of ability to control over reality, and most where nearly invulnerable to anything other than a god or a weapon created by another god." exclaimed Daniel as he got excited about winning a point over on this man claiming to be a god in their impromptu debate.

Hariric waved his hand in front of him and a nice cozy looking lazy boy appeared out of nowhere, which he quickly took a seat in. "As you can see I have some ability over the control of reality around me, but I will leave the extent of my abilities for you to discover in the future. Telling you now would be giving away to much of my fun, and we have some more important things to complete first, such as proper introductions. I am Hariric, self proclaimed god of Magic and Destiny, however you may call me Hari, as Hariric may be a bit too much of a mouthful for some people." Hari said using some turn of phrases that were familiar and completely foreign in the mouth of a Goa'uld, the fact that Hari was looking at him when he said that wasn't lost on him.

"You've been to Earth before, and in the last few decades too!" exclaimed Daniel drawing all their attentions including Carter's back to the man sitting in the clearly comfy chair and then to himself.

"You don't say?" Jack asked Daniel, leaving his question unasked.

"Yes it was bothering me before, as you known since Argos. His name was far too modern and now with the various phrases and colloquialisms used, he has to have been to Earth in the last few decades, and have spent long enough there to pick up some of the local speech patterns." said Daniel revealing his discovery to the rest of those on board the ship.

"Congratulations Dr. Jackson, you have made an accurate deduction. Yes I have been to Earth many times over the last few millennia. I find it enjoyable to vacation there to relax and let off some steam every now and again. I got this beautiful little place in the French Rivera" Hariric said as if it was completely normal for a Goa'uld to be using Earth as a vacation spot. This also made dozens of alarm bells go off in Jack's head, mainly on the huge amount of security concerns this brought up. Just the fact that a Goa'uld had been accessing Earth for who knows how long without anyone knowing was disconcerting.

Carter chose to break the silence that had started to permeate after that bombshell, as it did not seem like any of the Jaffa, on either side, were going to be the ones to do it. "If I may, how is it your trips to Earth have gone unnoticed?" she asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Before anyone could even react, Hari was out of his seat and in front of Carter taking her hand in greeting and kissing the back of it. Startling her as well as everyone else besides the Guards. He moved so quickly that Jack was only now raising his weapon to cover his teammate when the man had already arrived and was kissing her hand. Hari was clearly not entirely normal and had somehow changed himself to be more than just a human host it seemed to Jack. Or had created some technology that allowed for him to exceed what would normally be possible for a human body.

"Ah you must be both the Beauty and Brains of this team." Hari said to Carter as he as he gave her hand back before stepping back, allowing for Jack to lower his gun. "It is not hard to take a cloaked ship to the surface, change clothing, exchanged some gold locally at a pawn shop, and enjoy the beaches of San Francisco for a few weeks, for example." he answered before asking a question of his own. "Now do you prefer Doctor or Captain?" he asked looking straight at Sam, displaying some more of his knowledge that he should not have.

"Ah.. Captain, if you would not mind." Carter replied with a small blush at the physical contact from before making her a bit flustered by the man before them. "You have a ton of technology here that I have not seen on any other Goa'uld ship before, did you develop it all yourself?" Carter asked a question that was probably bothering her, and something that he should have already brought up. That fact she was also fishing for relevant information didn't hurt.

"Mostly. I have spent my thousands of years as Pelops better than the average Goa'uld, but since my rebirth and evolution, I have been developing all sorts of new designs, technologies, and have been exploring some exciting areas in science, such as the Chappa'ai." Hari replied with a big smile on his face clearly showing him to be another egghead, even if he was a Goa'uld.

"Fascinating, I personally have studied it quite thoroughly. It would be interesting to see what you have learnt about it so far." Carter said as her eyes lit up the more Hari spoke

"It's a date then." Hari said with a bit of a smirk, and causing a blush to appear of Carters face. Jack was a bit worried that this may become a problem, but just at that moment he had that thought the screens flashed and zoomed onto the two Hat'tak that were now moving again towards Earth.

"Well it seems like our time for discussions and introductions are over as the two enemy vessels have resumed their approach." said Hari as he turned back around towards the front of the room. Walking to the console as the chair he had created disappeared into nothing with seemingly no action on the man's part as he moved to the console and started to press a few buttons on the touch panel. "I assume that you would like to have those ships prevented from being able to start their attack when they arrive in orbit?" he asked while looking over his shoulder at Carter.

Carter quickly glanced at him before turning back to Hari and answering. "That was our goal, that is to prevent them from reaching Earth and being able to enact their planned attack." she answered him honestly, still clearly a bit flustered at the previous interaction.

"Well then in celebration of our first meeting, and becoming acquainted with someone as beautiful as you Captain Carter." Hari said seriously giving a small smile to Carter, which caused a blush to once again appear on her face. Damn if this man had not been so damn handsome, then that would have come across as more creepy than flirtatious thought Jack. The guy was going all Captain Kirk on Carter! "I shall gift you in short order, with no strings attached, as you Earthlings like to say, two destroyed Ha'taks." Once he has said that he turned around and suddenly shed the persona of an easy-going guy to a serious commander that demanded obedience.

"My lord, the two vessels are almost in orbit." stated one of the Guards at the right most console seeing they had their lord's attention back. It almost took Jack by surprise as he had forgotten about the other Guards in the room due to the sure presence of this Goa'uld. He kicked himself for once against allowing something to slip by him. As the guard said that a view on the main screen appeared to show the two Ha'taks with faint circles far out around them, obviously indicating their weapons range. It showed them closing with Earth at a fast pace.

"I am not sure what you have planned, but a single ship will have difficulty defeating two Ha'tak class vessels." stated Bra'tac suddenly much more amiable than when he had previously uttered anything.

Without looking back around Hari replied. "Well who said I only had one ship?" he said while moving his attention to the guard manning the station on the right. He seemed to be about to give another order when he was interrupted again.

"My lord it seems that two slow moving missiles have been fired from the planet and are on trajectory course with the two Ha'tak." one of the Guards manning a station replied pushing a few buttons just as the forward view screen suddenly changed to show two ballistic missiles moving toward the Goa'uld motherships with a countdown to their arrival.

"I believe we should give the Tau'ri the chance of taking out the Ha'taks first before we give them our help." Hari commented as everyone watched the missiles slowly make their way to the ships. It was almost painful for Jack to watch his worlds best attempt at defending itself slowly crawl their way to the ships, obviously already detected. A closer scan of the missiles popped up on the forward viewing screen, showing them what Jack believed to be nuclear missiles.

"Sir those are Mk.12 Nuclear Ballistic missiles." Carter confirmed for him.

"And they seem to be enhanced in some way by Naquadah." said Hari, as the screen zoomed into a section of the rocket. "Unfortunately they will have little effect unless they hit a ship without its shield." Hariric finished, striking what little hope Jack had that Earth may put up a real defense.

"My lord one of the ships has raised it shields, the other still has not." the same Jaffa from before informed them all. The missiles zoomed towards their targets and just before they reached the second Ha'tak Jack could see a small indicator circle appear around it as it raised it shields as well. The missiles hit without much fanfare, almost as if they were duds.

"Well then that was anit-climatic, and a perfect signal for us to take our turn, have scouts 1-4 uncloak and target the first Ha'tak as indicated and open fire. Have them immediately switch targets when it is destroyed." the Goa'uld commanded with his eyes briefly flashing for a moment before going back to normal reminding all of them of just who this was. Though he didn't speak with the deep rumble many Goa'uld used for intimidation.

"They have received the command, sir." replied that same guard. "Vessels are uncloaking and targeting the Ha'tak on the left." he continued as four completely different ships appeared on the main screen. They were somewhat arrow shaped and were definitely of an entirely different design compared to those of any previous Goa'uld ships he had seen. They were much more futuristic looking, and seemed to also have to forgone any of the ridiculous features of the Ha'tak. As soon as they came into sight all four opened up with red beam like weapon onto the Ha'tak on the left.

The weapons fire continued is steady streams of death onto the encumbered mothership splashing against its shield, making it flair with obvious strain. He was proved right when the shield flared once more and failed as the four beams pierced through the ship causing fires to spread. It was nearly an entire second of watching micro explosions where the beams had connected before something inside the mothership gave up and detonated sending debris across the solar system and into its buddies shields.

He could not believe how quickly the big mothership had been destroyed by what appeared to be four smaller frigates. He was also not able to see how well their shields fared against a Ha'tak, as the four smaller ships eliminated the first one before even two dozen shots were fired in return. As soon as the first ship succumbed, the frigates' fire was switched to the second ship as they continued evasive maneuvers.

The second ship similarly exploded into a giant ball of light and debris after just twenty seconds of fire. "Sir we detected some form of an energy spike just before the second vessel exploded. The computers are unable to identify what may have caused the spike." reported the guard manning the rear most console. In response Hari started pressing various buttons as the projection in front of him from his console started switching through a few screens.

Sam being ever curious, approached closer so she could get a better view on what was on his screen, and started looking over Hari's shoulder, seemingly comfortable enough to do so. This was all done under the scrutiny of the guard standing just off to the side, but he made no move to stop Carter from approaching his lord.

After looking through the various readings on the energy spike for about twenty seconds Carter finally could not contain that big brain of hers. "That looks very similar to the readings we get from a successful connection of a wormhole between two Stargates." Carter explained to no one in particular, however it did almost seem to startle the Goa'uld as he looked over to see her just beside him.

"Interesting, Stargate not quite a direct translation of Chappa'ai, but an extremely apt one. I think I will be using that from now on." replied the clearly lost in thought before replying to Carter. "And yes that was my thoughts as well. Either way an energy spike on a Goa'uld ship is never a good thing, and will most likely mean that Apophis somehow escaped. That is quite unfortunate, as it would have made for a great distraction for the other System Lords had such a thing not occurred." he finished with almost a bit of longing in his voice.

"And can I say impressive for one from Earth. You must be one of the premier minds on the planet, and have clearly studied the Stargate closely." Hari said with his entire attention focusing on Carter again, much to Jack's chagrin. This guy was really starting to bug Jack. He kept staring at Carter as if he was looking into her soul too and not just at her. "Well now that we have dealt with the unwanted guests, we can continue this discussion over quick tea and biscuits, that should allow for you to gather some information before you check in with your superiors to inform them of your survival. Winky," he said as a completely alien being appeared next to him out of nowhere waiting for his orders. "If you could have some refreshments for ten sent to my ready room, I would appreciate it." The Goa'uld said as he thanked the little being before it popped away again to wherever it may have come from in the first place. Hari then started to walk from the room indicating for them to follow.

"Sir he makes a good point, command may be considering us MIA, AWOL, or even possibly KIA." Carter said to him ignoring the appearance of the small being, as she somewhat trailed off at the end as the idea of just how close of a call this latest mission was.

"Fine, but we do have to contact the SGC sooner rather than later." he replied before looking to Teal'c. "Teal'c, buddy, you have been quite for most of this, something to add?" he asked.

"This Goa'uld has defied all of my past experiences, O'Neill." replied the stoic man. "I wish I could offer more, but I believe Daniel Jackson will be of more use in this case." he said as he gave a small bow of his head in either shame or defeat, or well Jack could not really tell if it was just some Jaffa cultural thing. Hey! He was still learning!

* * *

"NASA confirms, Sir." Walter said with a bit of heat in his voice, because of the major that had been causing General Hammond issues all day.. "Goa'uld ships are still up there."

George looked at the shocked faces of Lt. Colonel Samuels, with a bit of satisfaction, but his heart quickly fell at their last real attempt at defending the world from the Goa'uld. The only thing he could do is hope that somehow once again SG-1 would pull something out of their hats.

"Sir! Space Command is detecting four additional smaller ships having just appeared out of nowhere." Walter exclaimed. "Sir they are firing at the Goa'uld Ha'taks." said the shocked Walter who turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Sir satellite feed is now online" finished Walter as they all looked up at the screen showing the Goa'uld ships in space.

The two ships were being hit by a continuous red beam weapons from four different sources. Unfortunately due to the limited satellite view they had, most of the time those ships were not even on their screen. However once and a while one would move behind the enemy while continuing to fire their weapons.

It did not take long before the first Goa'uld vessel blew itself apart, and the weapons fire of the four smaller ships switched over to the second ship. Less than twenty seconds later said ship was also being spread across the solar system adding another debris field they would have to deal with someday.

George was honestly shocked at the development, as the new ships looked nothing like the description SG-1 had given of Asgard vessels, and certainly did not look like anything from any of the reports he had read. He just knew though that SG-1 was involved in some way, it was his gut telling him so and it was rarely wrong.

"Sir!, the ships have disappeared again!" Walter exclaimed still on the phone with NASA. "NASA observed no opening of any subspace windows like they did with the first two vessels. They believe the ships might be utilizing some form of cloaking field to prevent detection." Watler conferred what was being told to him by NASA.

All George could hope for was that these new aliens would be more friendly than the Goa'uld, not that the bar was set high. One could only hope, he walked out of the control room and up to his office. Sitting down he picked up the red phone. He had a lot to brief the President on.

* * *

They ended up following the so called god and his armoured assistant as they exited the bridge through a different door than the one they used to enter. Just outside the bridge through the new door was a fairly substantial room with a lounging area, a corner dedicated to an office like space, and the other half taken up by a massive conference table in a large glass room able to sit about thirty people. It made the one they had at the SGC look small and quite frankly substandard to the beautiful carved table they were now being directed to sit at.

To Jack's and probably others surprise there was already table settings for all of them and there was fresh crisp glasses of water just as you would expect in a fancy upscale restaurant on Earth. He noticed that the guard had stayed by the door rather than joining them, leaving a place setting that would be empty.

Hari directed them to sit around the table with him sitting at the head and Carter on his left, with the empty place setting to his right. Jack took the spot to the right of the empty setting, thankfully there was ample space so he would not need to sit too near to the man. It was almost funny watching the Jaffa totally out of their element trying to get settled at the table. It was honestly amusing and even brought a small smile to his face watching them try and find a place to set down their staff weapons.

As they were getting settled Hari spoke first. "It will only be a moment, but one of my Lo'taurs, or as some of you would probably call my girlfriend, has just let me know she would like to be present for this discussion." he informed them as Jack looked over to Teal'c and Daniel to see their reaction. It seemed this time Daniel was also not quite sure what Lo'taur meant so it was up to Teal'c to save their feeble minds.

"A lo'taur is a close personal servant to a Goa'uld, sometimes also their bed partner." Teal'c said in his usual deep timber answering his unasked question. Just as Teal'c finished speaking a bunch of appetizers ranging from cheese and meat platters, to fruit and sandwiches just appeared on the table without any visible means to indicate that it was arriving. One second it was not there, and the next it was. Of course there was tea and biscuits to go with this Goa'uld British accent.

As if ignoring all of their shocked expressions at the appearing food, and Carter's somewhat weird look of both being upset and happy, Hari started explaining. "Well in my case it is far closer to was you Earthlings would describe as a serious relationship." Hari said in a conversational tone as if this was the most normal thing in the world for snacks to appear from nowhere, Jack decided to just roll with it.

Daniel who seemed to have decided to ignore the suddenly appearing food started to ask questions of the person who seemed to hold their lives in his hands. "Is your Lo'taur another Goa'uld? You also mentioned multiple Lo'taurs does that mean you have multiple partners and is that normal for a Goa'uld?" Jackson asked as his obvious curiosity got the better of him already. It seemed that this Goa'uld had already started to break down the hatred the man had for their kind with just a few simple sentences and a few positive actions.

"Ishta is the one that will joining us today, and is in fact the former High Priestess of Moloch, the recently deceased system lord who happened to have too much of a fetish with fire and burning newborns alive. And yes some Goa'uld do practice relationships with multiple partners as they do live for long periods of time. Many only have superficial relationships, but even those that do have more serious ones, do not all choose to have multiple partners, and at this point it time it may not be fair to use me as an example for the Goa'uld race as I don't even truly identify as one any longer." the maybe-not Goa'uld glanced to the device on his arm that looked like some sweet advanced tech before speaking once again. "And it seems she is already on her way and has just arrived aboard the ship." he said with a bit of excitement creeping into his voice.

It was honestly a bit creepy for Jack to see a Goa'uld excited about anything that was not the mass slaughter of people or the toture of those who had pissed them off in the past. That was before the door opened and in walked a blond bombshell of a woman. It was also clear from her dress and the way that she carried herself that she was just as much a Jaffa warrior as Teal'c, even if she had been a high priestess in the past.

With only a quick glance at those in the room she almost marched over to Hari and grabbed him by his collar and drag his head down for a not so quick searing kiss. It was clear that the Goa'uld had not be ready for such an action by the surprised look that passed on his face before it was almost inhumanity schooled. Not that, that should be surprised seeing he was dealing with someone who claimed to not be human at all, let alone 'not identifying as a Goa'uld' whatever that meant.

With their kiss done, the woman chose to introduce herself rather than wait for her larger half to do so. "I am Ishta, servant of lord Hariric and the speaker of truth for our people. It is an honour to meet you all as I have heard some about SG1 exploits, but more importantly about Earth and its people." she said with a clear level of excitement in her serious tone, which was a change from Hari's almost casual approach to their discussion so far. She looked to Teal'c before speaking again. "It is also an honour to meet the so called 'Sho'va', a like minded warrior who spreads the truth about the lies of the Goa'uld." she said as she walked up to Teal'c who quickly got out of his seat to exchange the typical Jaffa arm clasped greeting of respect.

After her exchange with Teal'c she looked to Bra'tac and his Jaffa apprentices and spoke solemnly to them as well. "It is also nice to meet more warriors who have fought for the freedom of the Jaffa people even while not under the umbrella of protection that Hari provides." she spoke solemnly, obviously aware of the plight of those who attempt to fight back against the Goa'uld even in the shadows. Jack was definitely beginning to like this woman, definitely more so than the Goa'uld she served, it just bugged him that Hari's had an almost Captain Kirk like way with Carter and obviously the other woman in his life if Ishta was anything to go by.

"I am also honored to meet a like minded individual." Bra'tac said getting up to exchange and forearm grasp with Ishta, before sitting back down.

"Indeed, it is good to know that there are like minded Jaffa within the service of lord Hariric, and are allowed to freely speak their minds." Teal'c said to Ishta, and gave her a similar greeting. Ishta took her seat beside her lover, and they got back down to it, which Jack was happy as they had more important things to discuss.

"As much as this is all nice and Dandy, I think there are more important things we need to be discussing? Such as what your intentions are with Earth?" asked Jack as he was getting tired of them always going off on tangents and not getting to the meat of what he truly wanted to discuss. Not that he would admit what they were learning about their so called savior was not interesting.

"Colonel O'Neill you are a military man who I believe would be able to appreciate this the best." Hari started explaining. "I like Earth, have spent many years there enjoying the people and the culture. I also believe there are many things that Earth has to trade that my people would find value in." he continued with a serious tone. "Then you would understand that while I would offer minor protection when able, I would not sacrifice the protection of any world in my domain to do so." he said while looking at him with a serious look.

It was true he was able to understand that fairly easily, and honestly so would everyone else at the table, even a civilian like Daniel. There was only so much Earth had that would make this Goa'uld protect their planet, and he did not imagine for a second that if there had been any risk to himself, that Hari would have let Apophis ships through to attack the planet. That being said Jack was interested in what is was exactly that the Goa'uld was interested in that he could not take for himself.

"I can see that, but it still begs the question. Other than hosts, what can Earth offer in trade to a Goa'uld who has all this technology?" he said as he waved his hand indicated the room and the ship. He really could not think of anything of true value that the man would want. However before answering he looked at Jack with utter seriousness before giving his simple shocking answer.

"The Simpsons." Hari replied with utter seriousness, that it even had his partner looking at him in curiosity.

"What?" asked Carter who clearly was still utterly confused. Jack was just flummoxed and unsure how to take that answer.

"These Simpsons must be great warriors to attract your attention so." replied Bra'tac out of the blue drawing everyone's attention. It even caused Daniel and Carter to splutter a negative, trying and failing to explain what The Simpsons was, they were saved by Hari who continued on as if Bra'tac had said nothing.

"I enjoy many of the cultural elements of Earth. Under Goa'uld control many of those same things would disappear, such as The Simpsons. Therefore if able I would like to prevent that from occurring." Hari replied with utter seriousness. "That and trade for certain consumer goods. But I believe any further discussion of such things should be left for talks between myself and your leaders at the SGC."

Jack was finally starting to relax a bit about this whole situation. It seemed that no they had not just exchanged one major threat for another. From all evidenced that he has seen and heard so far, has pointed toward the fact that this Goa'uld was not an immediate threat to Earth. He honestly had no idea how he was even going to handle the debriefing on this mission, let alone write his report for the General. In fact he was not even sure if he was going to still have a job at the SGC or if he was going to see the inside of a jail cell instead. Hari continued speaking which broke him out of his thoughts.

"I do not wish to be an enemy of Earth." Hari said while looking at him, before turning towards the Jaffa in the room. "Nor the Jaffa, in fact I have recently developed a cure for my own Jaffa's dependency on the symbiote." the Goa'uld said to the shock of the room, including Ishta who looked to her lover with clear excitement. "If you are ever in need of this cure or assistance you can contact my people at this planet." Hari said before holding out his empty hand to Bra'tac which a white piece of paper suddenly appeared on. No wait that didn't look like paper to Jack, it looked more like parchment of all things.

"Thank you for this." Bra'tac said accepting the paper and looking at what was most likely gate coordinates.

"These are also for you." Hari said handing a similarly appearing piece of paper to Carter. "This is the coordinates of an outpost of my Empire, maybe in the future you may visit my throneworld." Hari finished before sitting back down in his seat, having gotten up to lean over to hand the papers. Carter handed the paper to him, and he saw a gate address, this could be useful for them, and he was surprised this Goa'uld gave this away. But then he thought about it, and really the guy must not expect them to have any other way to contact him, and he was right. Of course he was, he apparently had spent many years on Earth. That was going to be such a headache.

"I have a question if you don't mind?" Daniel asked a bit more serious than before. "Do you know the location of my wife, she was taken by Apothis.

"You mean the host to Amaunet? I am sorry Doctor Jackson, I have no information on her. I am less connected with the Goa'uld collective than is normal, as I do not have any Goa'uld underlings in my Empire." Hari said sounding almost apologetic to Jack's ears.

"Then can you tell me if the host's mind survives for long?" Daniel asked, getting everyone else's interests.

"For quite some time, and longer depending on their desires to do so; but many hosts simply go into a long term hibernation, would be the best word, after a number of years." Hari said to them. "That is why I admire the Tok'ra and their goals to live together with their hosts in symbiance. It strengthens them, while also creating a great weakness." he said to their group.

"Thank you, but if you would not mind, who are the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked clearly sad about not getting more information from Hariric on his wife, however it was Bra'tac who answered him.

"The Tok'ra are the most hated enemies of the Goa'uld, they are those who amongst them have denied the ways of the Goa'uld, and have continued their fight against Ra and his Empire since his demise. I was often sent to hunt them down with great armies, and to little success. They are masters of infiltration and disappearing." Bra'tac answered, getting some nods from the other Jaffa in agreement.

"Ah I see Tok'ra, Against Ra. Apt name I would say so if that is their goal." Jackson said explaining the meaning of the words to them all. "How are they different exactly?" Daniel asked Hari.

"They are mostly different due to the way they live their lives, and their philosophy, so don't ever call them Goa'uld as they are super touchy about that." Hari said once again using slang from Earth, which just threw Jack. "The main difference is that they only take willing hosts, people who wish to either join them in their war against the Goa'uld, or wish to take advantage of some of the benefits of being a host. That being said it has also lead them to often dying when their host becomes old, as they don't always have new hosts to meld with, and simply pass with their hosts." Hari explained a bit more about another interesting group in the Galaxy that had Jack had yet to meat. That being said at their rate of encountering new Aliens, it seemed like it would only be around the corner for his team.

"The Tok'ra are fascinating in their relationships they have with their hosts." Ishta finally said something beyond initial greetings.

"If I can ask, and I hope it is not prying, but are you in a relationship with the host or the symbiote, or both." Daniel asked Ishta, and if Jack wasn't sitting across from the table from him, he would have smacked him for asking such a stupid insensitive question at a time like this. However to his surprise both Ishta and Hari laughed.

"You seem to be under some misunderstanding, there is no host or symbiote." Hari said to the table getting everyone's attention again. "During Pelops ignorant attempts at claiming this body, his and 'hosts' body fought for dominance, and due to the strength of this body, it was able to win. Mostly. Due to winning the host started to absorb all of Pelops' memories, and you can imagine such a thing can have a profound effect. Well that was an underestimation, and due to the magic in the host, it incorporated the now mindless symbiote into the body as a new organ. This caused the bodies power to skyrocket and now I am a combination of both my host and symbiote, reborn into a single powerful godlike being. Depending on your definition." Hari said sending a smirk and wink to Jackson, while everyone else there was shocked, except for Ishta.

"Incredible, and by magic what do you mean exactly?" Carter asked her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her. That being said from what Jack had seen so far this Goa'uld was far more laid back than any others he had met.

"Just that, magic. This body was on the verge of godhood before Pelops attempted his desperate little plan. When host and symbiote were combined, I was born into a world with many new possibilities, and now I have claimed the title of God of Magic. With that being said, I do believe it is time for you lot to return to Earth. Now I imagine the best option would be for us to take a quick kip over to another planet and use the Stargate on this ship, but there are other options if you are so inclined?" Hari asked having clearly put a stop to their discussion. Not that Jack was totally against that, as he had learnt plenty today already that he needed time to digest, and that was before he had even made it onto this ship full of crazy a Goa'uld and his Jaffa.

"What are the options available?" asked Teal'c with some inflection of desire in his voice. It was obvious that Teal'c was looking forward to possible being introduced to new ships of some kind. Teal'c did not often mention it, but he had said that he missed the opportunities he had as First Prime when it came to taking out a Glider for some flight 'practice'.

"Well the options available today to you lot would be either the gate or taking a cloaked cargo vessel down to the planet." answered Hari as Jack quickly sent a hang signal to cut off any inquiries that Sam was most likely going to make about the mentions of cloaks. It was something they could handle on another day.

"I vote for the ship, however I am not sure how the General will react to that." Carter stated her opinion.

"If it is a cargo vessel of similar design to a Goa'uld's," started Teal'c who received a nod in the affirmative from Hari "then it should be small enough to easily land on one of your small airfields or roadways." Teal'c finished by looking toward him, waiting for his opinion as team leader.

"Can we send a message to the SGC before we head down?" Jack asked Hari.

"If you have the frequencies we can do so, however it will most likely have to be relayed someway due to your primitive communication systems." answered Hari with a bit of a smirk as he called them primitive, quite obviously to poke fun at them.

"Well then I believe that is our best option as our IDC will have been locked out after we left Earth without permission." he sent a look to Carter and Jackson to not mention the beta site which was set up almost for this very reason. They did not need this Goa'uld knowing that they had any offworld bases, and he wasn't sure if Jackson even knew yet. Hari already seemed to have too much information about them as it was, no need to give him more.

All of a sudden a holographic screen appeared from Hari's armband that Jack had noticed earlier as it seemed everyone on this ship was wearing some version of it. He would have to remember to ask Teal'c later about the device and see if he knew what it did. "I am having my Armband contact NASA through one of their satellites to set up a direct connect to the SGC. Once that happens I will give you some time to set up a site where we can drop you lot off at." the Goa'uld said as he grabbed himself a few sandwiches now that everyone had a few. The Jaffa didn't seem to be afraid to eat anything on the table, as they were eating, the best food they had ever tried, judging from the looks of their faces . Not that Jack could disagree as even he had tried a bit of food not really having learnt anything from the planet Argos.

It only took two minutes for a direct line to the SGC to be setup. It seemed that they must have already been in contact with NASA before the request from Hari arrived. Otherwise he imagines that the red tape associated with something like that would have at least taken 30 minutes, even in such an important situation. Jack was shown back to the bridge where there was a console with his radio 'call' all setup and the General on the line so to say.

After having set up a landing zone on an Air Force airfield just outside of the base he returned to the ready room to see Daniel and Ishta in a discussion on something or other and Carter peppering the Goa'uld Hari with questions, who seemingly was happily answering whatever was asked. Obviously it was about science or technology by the look of mixture of awe and sudden revelation of Carters face.

As Carter noticed him she went and confirmed his suspicions. "Sir, Hari was just telling me about how some of the programming and math involved in the targeting system of the Stargate. It is quite fascinating and is actually done in base eight math, and I don't think I would have..." she trailed off as she realized in her excitement that she was totally rambling and sprouting that nonsense at the wrong person.

"Well that is exciting, but kids we have a landing zone and date with the General to make." he replied with only a tiny bit of his usual charm. "If we could be shown to our ride that would be mighty appreciated." he finished by addressing the resident Goa'uld.

"That will be arranged by my assistant, as he will see you down to the planet. As you can understand for security reasons I will not be able to send you down myself. If you would kindly inform your superiors that my people will be in contact with them via the gate in the near future to open possible trade negotiations that would be appreciated." Hari said as looked to Sam and continued. "And I enjoyed our conversations, I am glad to see there are those with as brilliant of a mind as yours on Earth. And our discussion only went to prove to me that your mind is a beautiful as your exterior." the Casanova said as he flirted shamelessly with Carter.

To Jack's utter annoyance a big blush spread across Sam's face. She then responded with "I also enjoyed asking some of the questions that have been burning to ask someone since stepping through the Stargate." her blush deepened a bit she glanced over to Ishta who seemed to be smirking at the two of them doing a good impersonation of high school hallway flirting. Well it was not really his place to say anything if his actions on Argos were anything to go by. If he did say anything he would be a hypocrite and quite frankly if Carter was playing the Goa'uld to milk him for information, then she was only doing her job. That was definitely it Jack said to himself.

"It was enlightening to meet you all today, and has given me some additional insight into my love and why he enjoys the culture of your planet so." commented Ishta as she moved over beside Hari and grabbed his hand. It almost seemed that Ishta was going out of her way to make the situation for Hari more awkward. Also hilariously Jack was almost sure that the Goa'uld was about to start to blush just as Sam had been moments before. Unfortunately it seemed his hopes were in vain, as the Goa'uld recovered extremely quickly. "And I hope to see you again soon, Captain Carter." Ishta said while giving Carter a kiss on her cheek before Ishta left them in a room and excused herself. Carter's blush only deepened from the surprise kiss.

"If you would follow me?" The Jaffa assistant finally spoke up again reminding everyone that he was in the room. They followed the man out a different door that lead deeper into the ship. They only walked for about twenty seconds of peaceful silence where Jack could finally digest what he had learnt, when Daniel decided to start pestering their escort.

"If you don't mind me asking, as a Jaffa in the service of Lord Hariric, how do you feel about worshiping a god which was once part of a group that he himself claims as false gods?" asked Daniel without really thinking about the question before speaking, par for course today. Had he thought about the question before he spoke, he probably would have realized that it was a sensitive subject, or so Jack would have thought.

Their guide slowed his pace before looking towards Teal'c then back at Daniel. "I once believed as your Teal'c of Chulak did. That I was serving a being masquerading as a god, using their advanced technology to trick those that were uneducated in its ways. Then Lord Pelops went through his evolution, enlightenment and gained true godhood. It is hard to deny that fact when he constantly uses his power around his people. But it is the way he uses it, that is most important, not to subjugate his people but to improve their lives in ways no one would ever have imagined. I don't know if it really matters if Lord Hariric is a god or not, I will still serve him faithfully till death for what he has done for my people." the Jaffa said before speeding up his pace again as they entered into a large hangar.

There was a Hangar exit a few football fields away at the far end of the vast room from what Jack could determine, and all of the fighters and larger ships were stacked extremely close together neatly all the way up the wall on each side of the hangar. It was to his astonishment when he saw what appeared to be some tractor beam like technology grab a large bulbous looking ship from it's storage space high up on the wall and deposit in the middle of the Hangar ready to depart.

Their guide did not even break his stride as he approached the arguably most Goa'uld looking thing he had seen so far while being on this mysterious ship. As their Jaffa escort got within striking distance of the ship a door on it side slid open to admit them all into its interior. There was ample space inside as it had been described as cargo vessel, but Jack could see it being used as troop transport or even possibly for weapon deployment in a pinch. These type of vessels would be key in supplying forces behind enemy lines if their cloaks lived up to their hype.

Once all of them were inside and Teal'c had taken the second pilots seat at a nod of approval from their escort, who Jack had just realized had not even given his name yet. With that thought in mind he took it upon himself to ask the Jaffa. "I don't know if it was because I was not paying attention, or it was not mentioned but I still have not learnt your name." he told the Jaffa pilot.

The Jaffa in question turned to look at him as the Cargo ship took off out of the Hangar seemingly all on it own, as the Jaffa was clearly not even holding what Jack believed to be the control crystal in front of each seat. "My name is Mark. I adopted that name recently as some of the other Jaffa in Lord Hariric's service done. They have chosen to do so in honour of our Lord's evolution into a new person, and their hope to be a better person as well. I chose mine after the great author Mark Twain and his ideas he presented in his books that I have had the opportunity to read." the man offered the utterly baffling answer.

"You have access to Mark Twain on the planet were you come from?" asked Daniel, for once completely astonished. Not that the view was not distracting as they saw Earth in its full glory just outside the pilot's view screen. They could not see anything of the ship they came from, but that could just be because it was behind them. He was not quite sure if these people would have even allowed their god to go to Earth without some backup to protect him in space, so there was most likely a cloaked ship here often. It was becoming pretty clear that they all greatly valued his safety, even if they did not worship him, if Mark was anything to go by from his answer. He would have to let the general know his supposition.

"Yes there are many such works available through either our Armbands in the digital repository, or at one of the many public libraries for their physical form. Our Lord has made a great push to standardize all languages in his Domain to that of English, so as to make communication and learning easier. To that aim there are thousands of books on many topics available in the Libraries." Mark explained as he started to actually pilot the vessel as they entered the atmosphere. "That being said, there are many who have also decided to record their stories and history in their native languages so that the information is preserved." The man said as they moved deeper into the atmosphere as Jack just realized that he could not feel them moving at all. A complete change from Apophis' mothership, where they were almost bowled over each time it enters hyperspace.

"Lord Hariric has provided your people with works about the absolution of slaves?" asked Carter nearly just as surprised as Jack, seeing he had also once upon a time read Huckleberry Finn.

"You may be unaware but there are no longer any slaves within the Star Empire. It was one of the major events on the day of the foundation of our Empire. It was a glorious day, with ample celebration as many of the former slaves broke into their own savings to celebrate the event. Many Jaffa decided to join in with them to create the greatest celebration our planet had ever seen till that day." the man answered clearly proud, and having actually given them quite a bit of information that they had not had previously.

Just as Jack was finally going to ask a question to milk a bit more information, he realized that they were approaching their landing site without having already been intercepted by fighter jets. Which would not have been possible without their ship being cloaked as Hari claimed, it also meant that it was invisible to all their forms of detection.

"We have arrived." Mark said as he got out his pilot's chair and walked to the middle of the ship were Jack finally noticed that markings of a typical Goa'uld ring system. "If you would kindly step onto the platform in two groups we can get you back to your people." he said as he waited on them. "Lord Hariric has reminded me to have you inform your leaders about his visit he wishes to take to Earth Via the Chappa'ai to discuss ongoing relations and trade." he finished giving them even more to think on.

Jack watched as Carter, Jackson, Bra'tac and two of his apprentices used the rings first with their whoosh whoosh that he didn't think he would ever quite get tired of. After they had left and he entered the circle with Teal'c and the reaming Jaffa, Mark said a final farewell before he was swept up in the light as the rings descended.

When he vision cleared he was amongst his teammates and being surrounded by surprised airman, he looked up to see nothing of the ship that had to be hovering just a few dozen meters above them. The cloak was quite amazing when looking at it from this perspective. He was also now a little more concerned about the technology, as it would allow any Goa'uld to infiltrate Earth without them truly knowing about it. Maybe they would be able to get the technology off of Hari or at least a way to detect it, was the last thought he had before he spotted the General approaching.

* * *

Harry watched as SG-1 was led away by one of his personal guards, and he could not take his eyes off of Captain Carter. It was crazy, but he felt like a horn dog with how often he seemed to find himself attracted to women around him. He usually did flirt with those he deemed appropriate to try with, mostly to keep them a bit off balance; but today there had been a bit more behind his flirting with Captain Carter.

It did not help either then that Ishta seemed to be encouraging it. She seemed to find great pleasure in seeing him 'conquer' more woman, in her own words of course. It was also a bit amusing even to himself at how she pretty much pranked him by trying to make him blush while he was trying to pull off the mysterious authority figure and make a good impression.

What he was not expecting, was that Doctor Carters mind was even more beautiful than her file let on, nor did her picture in it do her justice either. The chat he had with her about some tech and primarily the Stargate, had him realize that she was one of the most brilliant minds he had encountered. Things that had taken him hours to figure out seemed to come intuitively to her and she made quantitative leaps in her understanding of their discussion topic as they progressed.

That being said, she did have a long way to go to catch up to what he had kicking around in his head. He moved to his private room where he found Ishta who was once again beaming up at him obviously having guessed with stunning accuracy what his thoughts had been about. That was one of the things he loved about Ishta, the ability to read people like Sherlock Holmes, it also made her an ever interesting companion. Never a dull moment with her around, that was for sure. She also was fairly vital in making all three of their relationship work, as she ensures that we all saw enough of each other, even if that meant dragging him out of him workshop.

Looking down to her, he could see that she was smiling at him happily. "You like her." she stated to him. Obviously meaning Sam as there was no one else she could be referring too. Her smile only broadened as the truth of her statement came out as a bit of a blush went over his cheeks. Not bothering with a defence for himself, as he really did not need to defend his actions, especially too Ishta.

"She is incredibly smart, and it was nice to be able to share some of my passions for technology with, and have someone actually follow much of what I am talking about." he said while looking down at his love. "It's rare that I can enjoy a discussion about science and not only feel like the teacher, or talking to myself." he finished as Ishta took his face and dragged him down for a searing kiss. Without saying anything she dragged him off to their bed to spend the rest of the evening together.

* * *

There was something going on in the Galaxy, and she knew nothing of what it is. This was very disconcerting for Oma Desala, as with her ascended powers she should be able to see what was happening, but for some reason her sight is muddled in certain places now. Not blocked, but for some unexplained reason everything was blurry within a certain distance of a few planets, and this was all without her even noticing it happening in the first place. If she hadn't noticed the others certainly had not, as they collectively probably spent less time observing this plane than she did. Though there were a few exceptions to that.

She was moving towards one of the planets that was muddled to her powers now, and was observing the almost wall like sphere that seemed to surround the planet and much of its space. The barrier was not there to stop her, but seemed to be designed to stop or blurred her sight from afar. It was most likely that if she entered within that most of her abilities to effect things from range would return. The most interesting thing was that this barrier was created with Zero Point Energy manipulations in such a way that she had not seen before in her long life.

In fact, just by looking at it gave her some ideas on a few ways this could possibly be used, but no matter what she tried she could not seem to glean how the barrier was created. Maybe inside that would change, which meant investigating within, something she had already planned to do. Passing the barrier had no real effect on her except to feel slightly weird as if it was testing her. But Inside was a shock to her, as there was an entire planet of people living here, within a huge city that seemed to sprawl from the Astria Porta in a way she hadn't seen yet.

Once she had passed the barrier her ability to use her powers to see beyond her self increased but didn't return to the level she was used to outside. Apparently the barrier was still affecting her to a certain degree, simply a lot less than when she was outside. That being said she wasn't even sure she could destroy the barrier without help from some of the others or finding out what was creating it and destroying that. That itself was an entirely new feeling for her, as only the Others, and herself had ever really limited her actions.

Oma was quite excited, as she had discovered something entirely new, and if she was not wrong than this was a place where the others sight would be limited, essentially preventing them from constantly keeping tabs on her. But truly what excites her was possibly meeting whoever was responsible for these amazing energy fields that utilize the powers the other ascended so closely guarded.

See would spend some time learning about these people, and it seemed she may even need to do that bit the old fashioned way. However right now she followed the ZPE energy in the air towards where it was coming from and ended up floating through a few walls still she was in a stone room hidden under the ground, though clearly still kept up. She was looking over this pink crystal that almost looked like a control crystal for some of their technology, except it was pulsing with ZPE energy, and had an ancient script across it outside in small print.

The script seemed to even be in control and was shaping the ZPE energy in some way, it was truly amazing, and quite beautiful. However, she was broken out of her thoughts we she heard a pop behind her and a voice asking a question.

"What is you bright ghosty doing in master's ward room?" the little small demure alien creature asked of Oma looking directly at her. Looking at her while she should have be invisible and not perceivable on the mortal plane. That really stumped her, but she decided to answer the Alien she had never seen before as she could feel the being had ZPE energy inside now that she looked. The small alien was looking at Oma with her hand raised and ready to snap her fingers, so, Oma answered.

"I was just observing this beautiful crystal pillar here." she said warmly and honestly to the small alien, which seemed to be disarm quite quickly from her words. Oma reached out with her powers and gleaned at this creature in front of her was called a House Elf. A rather odd name, but certainly a species she had not encountered before.

"That is alright, as long as you don't touch it, that should be fine." the Elf said lowering her arm. "I also find it pretty." said the small creature who bounced up and down on her toes.

"Do you know who created this pillar?" she asked trying to learn more about the situation she has found herself in and the people who live here.

"Oh yes, this was the second one created by Master Harry. He made it after the one in the main temple." the elf said getting super excited. "I love to look after Master Harry's magical creations, they always seems to pulse with his soothing magic, and they usually look as nice as this wardstone." the little Elf said almost rambling.

"Is your master Hari one of your species? Can you tell me anything about him?" she asked both intrigued and hoping to get some more information out of this admittedly naive little alien.

"No, don't be stupid, and of course I can! Master Hari is the best and I love talking about him!" she said getting super excited, this time not even managing to stay on her toes as she bounced up and down in excitement. "Master Hari is the greatest magic user around, and most call him a god…" said the Elf to a bit of her growing worry. It seemed she may need to stick around and learn more about what is going on here, because looking at this pillar she realized that it would be even harder to destroy than trying to simply over power the barriers it was creating. With that she started to listen to the story the Elf was saying, but clearly the little creature was still holding back. This was going to be harder to deal with than she expected.

 **End of Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I Hope you all enjoyed this SGC entrance, let me know and remember I love reading your reviews!


	16. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** So for those who read my profile updates when I make them then you would already know that I have been quite busy, as well as lost one of my best friends earlier this month, for my other readers that was most of the reason for my delay. I have been lacking in time and motivation to write, and as a result this chapter took quite some time to get out. Sorry about that, but shit happens in life, and I have also figured I will have less time to write in the coming year as well when I am doing my co-op._

 _ **S/N:** So I miss communicated with my readers it seems last chapter. Many of you thought that chapter 11 was the last chapter before me going on hiatus with this story, but that is incorrect, and it is in fact this chapter. I have been working all this time on this chapter and a few other things, but as mentioned above this chapter was delayed because of life, but also in part because I started a WorldAnvil for this story, that I will continue working on. It is mainly to help me ensure everything (notes, people, timelines, items, etc) is kept track of, but I will make it available once it is in a good enough state of completion to my readers. It has timelines, wiki for most things with additional information that sometimes doesn't make it into the story, and this should replace all future 'Tech in The Empire' updates._

 _ **C/N:** Holy crap this chapter is huge, MONSTROUS! COLOSSAL! Haha, but in all seriousness it is by far the longest chapter in the story so far, and as I really could find no place to cut into parts, so I didn't feel like doing so. So here is this massive chapter at over 27k words. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and like where this is going. To those few of you who have asked questions about things that happen in this chapter and I wouldn't spoil them for you, I hope it turns out to be as good as you had imaged when you ask those questions. Reviews and Comments always welcome!_

 _Betaed by: Lighthawk68 & xxxBlackxReaderxxx._

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Teal'c followed his teammates as they made their way through the base after having just finished their ultra brief preliminary medical checkup. They were now heading to the briefing room for their emergency meeting with General Hammond. Personally his thoughts were still on what he had learnt today, and what it may mean for his people. However there was much still to discover, and he wanted to know more about the lives of his fellow Jaffa under lord Hariric's rule. All indications did point towards it being drastically different than that of any other Goa'uld he has heard of.

"What in God's green Earth happened out there people?" General Hammond demanded as he and the rest of his fellow teammates took their seats in the briefing room, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Well sir, our tooshkies were saved by a Goa'uld, from another Goa'uld, who was trying to wipe us out. To be more specific cloaked ships of a lord Hariric rescued us, and destroyed the two motherships of Apophis, and Klorel his son who had taken Skaara, one of Daniel's kids of Abydos, as a host." O'Neill said with his usual dry humour and a bit of sadness about the last bit.

"To be fair Hariric never claimed to be a Goa'uld, and in fact, he indicated or outright stated to the opposite." Doctor Jackson said quickly to clarify a fact for the General.

"Do we have another world threat on our hands here people, or should I give the order for all to stand down?" Hammond asked sternly, clearly not joking around like his second in command.

"I am not sure sir, likely not, but still a major security concern." O'Neill said, clearly not quite certain in what he was saying. Clearly O'Neill's answer did not suffice, as the General Hammond looked to Doctor Jackson, and Captain Carter.

"Well, sir. It's just that our meeting with Lord Hariric was interesting to say the least. He is the Goa'uld behind the planet Argos, and the one who's Jaffa SG-6, I believe it was, met on a minor mining planet, if you do not recall." Samantha said quickly before she continued clearly collecting her own thoughts on the subject. "What the Colonel is alluding to is the fact that during said meeting, Daniel here managed to figure out that Lord Hariric had been coming to Earth for sometime, and within the last few decades too. It was then when Hariric mentioned that he often visited Earth as a vacation spot." she finished a bit lost in her own explanation.

However General Hammond's facial response was confusion, to intrigue, to outright shock or horror. It was hard for Teal'c to tell, he was still learning so much about humans, and their interactions. He may need to watch a few more movies with his teammates to learn more about Earth and its culture, if he was going to interact with them better. Something to think about at a later time, he chided himself.

"Are you telling me that I need to report to the president that we have had a possible Goa'uld running about Earth without anyone noticing, for who knows how long, doing who knows what?" Hammond asked incredulously.

"Well yes and no sir." Doctor Jackson finally spoke up again having been holding in whatever he wanted to say to allow the others to speak first. "He did not seem to pose a threat to Earth, he has, or has had ships over Earth to guard it from potential attack from others for quite some time I would imagine. In fact he seemed a bit annoyed that we had somehow attracted a Goa'uld's attention to his prime vacation spot." Jackson finished fully serious, and Teal'c concurred with that supposition.

"Indeed. He seemed quite annoyed at the Goa'uld attack on Earth, and stated that he visited often when he needed a break from the greater galaxy. He seemed quite fond of your culture and food, and there are quite a few dishes he mentioned I wish to try for myself now." he said with a small smile and a nod of his head, speaking a bit more than usual, but wished to add to his teammates explanation, as everyone seemed to be at a loss how to explain their meeting.

"And that's not all!" O'Neill said excitedly. "Apparently, and I am not joking here, he has some kind of magical powers, and admits to his own Jaffa that the Goa'uld are false gods. You should have seen how non-pulsed those Jaffa on his command bridge were with Hariric standing there confirming just such a statement from Master Bra'tac." That memory brought a smile to Teal'c's face, and the idea that his fellow Jaffa were so used to such a concept gave him hope that others would also soon share such a treasured position.

"He was also incredibly intelligent, and didn't act like any Goa'uld I have met. He was ah, ah, was flirting with me Sir." Captain Carter said a bit embarrassed, and to that of his growing internal humour about the subject, he saw a small blush break out on his teammate's face. It seemed that Lord Hariric's actions had more impact on his teammate than he had expected. That being said Hariric had treated her quite well, and better than any Goa'uld he had met.

"Flirting?" General Hammond asked for confirmation.

"Yes, he seemed to be interested in both Captain Carters looks, as well as her own intelligence." he said confirming for the General with what had been clearly obvious to everyone in the room at the time. "His, as I believe you Tau'ri would call it, girlfriend also seemed to be interested in fostering a closer relationship between the Captain and Lord Hariric." he finished, to once again growing shock of the General, and a larger blush growing of the Captain Carter's face. The people of Earth often surprised him in how shocked they were of things he took for granted.

"Yes, well it's more his powers that I am interested in, and his claim of godhood." O'Neill said quickly, most likely trying to change the topic to save their teammate her embarrassment.

"Please Elaborate? I thought you said he did not claim to be a Goa'uld?" the General asked once again getting confused, and a bit annoyed.

"Well sir, it mostly that he displayed a few abilities to us that he claimed were magical in origin. I am unsure whether to believe that or not, as I have not ruled out any possible technology yet." Carter answered. "He could could be using energy to matter transporters to create objects in thin air, and mask its activation in some way. I am just not entirely sure sir, and that only accounts for one of the things he showed us."

"As to his godhood claim, he claimed to be neither omniscient nor omnipotent, and rightfully pointed out that there were many such examples of gods in Earth's own past. He claims to be powerful, but not all powerful, and no longer claims to be a Goa'uld, but a more evolved being where the 'host and symbiote have become one'. Honestly, I am still a bit confused on the topic myself, and am not sure what to believe." Doctor Jackson said picking up from where Captain Carter's explanation ended. "I would suggest waiting for our reports for more details, where I can get all my thoughts down on paper for a clearer answer on that topic."

"Is there anything else I should mention to the president that can't wait for your reports?" Hammond asked of them.

"Only that we will most likely have a few cloaked ships in orbit around the planet for some time to come." Colonel O'Neill said seriously. "That is if I interpreted Hari's words correctly."

"Hari?" the General asked.

"Yeah I asked if I could call him that, and he seemed to have no issue with it. His name was way too hard to pronounce, and apparently old German or something." Jack said as they were getting up, as the briefing seemed to be coming to a close. They all now needed to go back down to medical to finish their more thorough checkup, before he could enjoy one the ingenious showers of the Tau'ri.

* * *

After his 'guests' had left, he went to the bridge to do some scans, and go over some of the data they had collected during the battle. He also needed to get that annoying reality mirror back, and this was most likely the best time to do so, as most of Earth's forces in the know should be distracted at the moment. Ishta had also left quite quickly after SG-1, saying she had more things to finish before her day was done back on Argensis. So there he was back at his console, sitting in his amazingly soft and comfortable chair that rose out of the ground to his mental command when he had arrived. There was something to say about a chair that provided the right amount of support in all the right areas.

It didn't take long for him to perform a quick scan of a few key areas on the planet, and find where the mirror was being stored. It was in an offsite guarded warehouse storage in Arizona, with honestly only medium security, none of which was going to stop his tech. He had first thought to simply teleport the mirror to his ship with his newly installed transporters from Rena, however quickly discarded that idea. The way his new transporters worked, would most likely either fail or damage the artifact on the way during the re-materialization phase.

That was why he simply teleported down a super sticky pad right onto the mirror. The pad which also happened to be a Portkey that activated immediately after landing, transporting the mirror away to his ship. The key difference in how the Portkey operated to his transporters, was that it created a miro-wormhole that allowed for said object or person being transported, to be squished down and sent through to their destination. This meant that instead of actually affecting the mirror, it was simply transported to his ship.

Once that was done he transported down some debris and a small explosive charge and set it off. This would hopefully throw off anyone who thought to investigate what happened, and make them think that the mirror was destroyed in an 'accident' that occurred. Honestly this really showed him the importance of insuring that all his bases and people had special dampening fields up to stop unwanted teleportation. That would be something that could be easily integrated into his Armbands for their next update/generation. Then the dampening field could be lowered automatically by their Armband when they wanted to be teleported somewhere, he would have to look into that. Not that many people used teleporters in his domain at the moment, most transport like that was covered by Ring Platforms.

Finally finished dealing with transporting the mirror, he simply walked to his ready room to find the large mirror standing there in the room unactivated. Honestly it was kinda nice to look at in a rustic sort of way, and would maybe make for a good decoration somewhere. However for now he was going to put it inside his Manor Trunk, mostly for safe keeping. Besides safety, he may want to in the future travel back to his original universe, or even possibly another one. That being said, he had no such plans.

Deciding he needed to follow in Ishta's footsteps and get back to real work, as he had spent nearly the entire day here over Earth handling this emergency. Sending a quick mental message via his armband to the Captain, he moved down his ship corridors towards the gate room. Honestly he hoped that his first 'official' interaction with people from Earth had gone well. He had been trying to come off in a certain way, and was not quite sure if he pulled it off or not. That being said he had honestly been surprised at how smart Captain Carter turned out to be.

He had first seen her a few months ago when he installed his intelligence probe at the SGC, during Hathor's attempted takeover. However he had not had any opportunity to actually see her in her element. The fact that she could identify the energy readings of a gate activating from a simple glance at an unfamiliar sensor readout, was quite astounding; to say the least, and it certainly had raised his interest in her. That being said he was also quite surprised at how forward Ishta was being in trying to encourage things along between him and Carter.

He, Ana, and Ishta had not talked at all about others joining them, and he had simply assumed that the three of them were going to be it; but from observations made today he may have come to a premature conclusion. Sure he had talked to Ishta about kids, after having had his discussion with Ana, back when he had realized his mistake with not telling them about his contraceptive charm. She had made it clear she wanted him to have many kids when he felt ready, she also seemed to really enjoy the dynamics of multiple person relationship. Her and Ana often would sleep together in the same bed when he was not around, sometimes in his own, or even in one of their own rooms.

His thoughts were interrupted as he walked into the gate room as the gate was just finished being dialed. Damn did he love having Jarvis around as he didn't even need to send out a mental command to have the gate dialed, as Jarvis handled it all automatically for him while he was lost in his thoughts. Walking through the gate he came out into the massive Stargate facility on Argensis, only to find dozens of people moving around going about their business.

His beginning thoughts on his people, was quickly interrupted by him getting a feeling he had not had in quite sometime. He could swear he could feel a fairly powerful foreign magical signature somewhere near the main temple. Reaching out with his magic he inspected the wards and felt around for anything amiss and found nothing. This magical being must not have any ill intentions, otherwise the wards would be reacting or they would have to have been damaged in some way to disable them. He could also tell that although the visitor was powerful, they were not to his extreme, and that didn't even include the home field advantage the wards would give him.

Deciding to check out this uninvited guest, he immediately Apparated to his temple's private entrance, which was off to the side of the public one, and started to feel around for where this presence was. He could feel them further into the temple, so he moved deeper towards where he could sense them at. It didn't take him long to realize where the person was, and that was in his main ward room, one of the most secure places here on Argensis. Which made him wonder just how someone was even able to get in there, let alone unnoticed.

Opening the secret door that lead to the wardroom, he quickly noticed it was undisturbed which peaked his interests even more. Walking down the hallway, he made sure to rein in his magic tightly to not give away his presence, and moved to the large entrance way to the room that housed the massive pink crystalline pillar that acted as the wardstone for the entire planet. He heard voices as he made it to the doorway and saw an Elf talking to what looked like a ghost, but Harry immediately knew it was not one. He could feel that magic coming off of it, much like any wizard, however it was slightly different. It was also more solid, but less defined than a ghost, though he expected this was done on purpose.

The 'ghost' was a she too, which was clear to see, as he could make out her face far more clearly than the rest of her body, because her body was mainly made up of wispy white light. The light was actually a physical representation of her core, or soul for a better term, it almost seemed like she had somehow moved beyond her mortal body to become a pure being of magic. It was quite interesting to say the least, but he didn't announce his presence right away and listened into his innocent Elf talking happily with the 'ghosty'.

"You are sure it was your Master Hari that created this 'wardstone'?" the ghost lady asked his Elf clearly skeptical.

"Yes, I has tolds you already. Master Hari made this one here just last year, and a few others like it since." the Elf said a bit exasperated, almost treating the ghost like someone who was teaching a child that didn't seem to know anything.

"And he made the crystalline material as well?" the ghost lady said not really waiting for an answer while muttering to herself. "It is quite similar to some of our focusing and controlling crystals we used to use in our most advanced devices." she said quietly to herself, but was easily loud enough for Hari to pickup with his improved hearing. That statement definitely peaked his interest and gave him the nudge to intrude on the two.

"I was unaware that we were expecting any guests." he said as he walked into the room startling both the Elf and the Ghost.

"Master Hari! Is didn't feel you come in. I was just making sure this ghosty was not doing anything bad here in the wardroom." the Elf said to him beaming brightly at her job well done.

"Thank you, you did a good job." he said as he gave her as pat on her head before she popped away back to whatever she had been doing. "Now I don't usually like to find uninvited guests in my wardroom. If you could tell me what exactly you are doing here that would be great, otherwise I may need to get ugly." he said flaring his magic a tiny bit, but still keep a tight rein on it.

* * *

Oma had been shocked and surprised more in the last few hours than she had in the last few thousand years of her long, long life. If she had had a body she was sure she would have jumped in fright when the voice spoke from behind her as she was speaking with the Elf. Quickly turning her vision around she could see a man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a nice suit, and while she could not feel anything from him with her powers, that itself warranted caution, but she just knew somehow that he was powerful. The absence of his power was telling in of itself about his control.

He was not what she expected to say the least, as he looked no older than mid twenties, however she was instantly intrigued. There was so much she didn't understand about what was going on here. Who was this man, where did he get his powers, and where did he learn to use them in such a way. At first she thought that said powers where going to be easy to mimic, but after only a few hours talking to the house Elf and observing the 'wardstone' it seemed that things here were far more complicated than she expected.

"Master Hari! Is didn't feel you come in. I was just making sure this ghosty was not doing anything bad here in the wardroom." the Elf said clearly extremely excitedly as she bounced up on her feet. Honestly the little person was very endearing if Oma was being honest with herself, but that didn't take away from her concern over this new presence.

"Thank you, you did the right thing." This Hari said to the Elf before turning his attention on her. His gaze honestly unsettled her a bit, and his words didn't help. "Now I don't usually like to find uninvited guests in my wardroom. If you could tell me what exactly you are doing here that would be great, otherwise I may need to get ugly." the man said before flaring his energy a bit giving off an impression on vast power beneath the surface.

She was shocked, what little she could feel made her quickly realize that this person, this Hari, was mostly likely stronger than herself right now under these wards or even outside. The second thing was that the amount of power he has should not have been possible for him while staying in a mortal shell without ascending, he should have long ago achieved ascension. However she could clearly tell he had not ascended, and showed no signs he was even nearing such a point, which instantly excited her with something new and unknown. To top it all off she was certain he was still containing most of his power even during his little flair up in warning to her.

"I am sorry to have intruded." she said calmly, only marginally more so than she felt. Even though this man was far more powerful than her in the immediate, she didn't truly fear him, as she had gained much experience in her lifetime, and felt she would be able to easily escape in the worst case situation. "I merely came across the energy field this pillar, or wardstone as the 'House Elf' told me it was called, puts out that surrounds this planet, and I was intrigued to find out what was causing it. I was surprised anyone could even perceive me, as I expected to come and go without anyone noticing." she both stated and left her question unasked.

This Hari looked her over a bit more closely as he walked into the room proper, and took a quick glance over at the 'wardstone'. He tapped the pillar causing the crystal and energy inside too resonate with power before slowly settling back down, and then he looked at her with a big smile.

"I had not expected to meet anyone like yourself here today, and while my Elf may call you a ghost, but we both know that is not the case. Can you take physical form?" Hari asked of her, shocking her a bit more at the deduction that she could take a more physical form, or even an actual body if she so desired. Not seeing the harm in doing so she coalesced her power into a solid form, and finally stood on the ground for the first time in many years. It was certainly not an actual flesh and blood body, but in this state she could easily interact with the physical plane. "And to answer your unasked question, most magical animals and sentients alike, can perceived higher energy beings, or those who live just outside our plane such as ghosts or poltergeists, without much trouble." he said before indicating for her to follow him from the room, as she thought over his use of the term 'magical'.

"Fascinating, I have never encountered anyone quite like yourself, even if you share some similarities to my own people in the past." she said conversationally as she observed the man in front of her. Now that she was looking at him and knew he was there she could sense some of his power, and that of the items he was wearing. He clearly had some method for easily imbuing Zero Point Energy into all kinds of objects, and all without any circuitry she could find. It almost seemed like he had developed and locked the ZPE into certain matrices with certain effects and then applied them to an object, all without any actual circuitry. She honestly had no idea how this was done, and her pondering only grew her curiosity about the man in front of her.

"Are there many of your people around? I am quite interested in the topic, as I have not met another magical species since being here." he asked, peaking Oma's intrigue even more with his about his past, and where he has come from. It seemed his understanding of ZPE was limited in some respects, but at the same time looking at what he has been able to achieve with it, it may be polite not to question him on his naming sense. However she felt he could have done better than The Star Empire.

"There are many of us, however we have long ago shed our mortal shells, and ascended to a higher plane of existence. Not many come to this plane any longer, as interference is not allowed." she answered honestly, not seeing any reason to withhold that from him as he already seemed to have some knowledge on the topic. She also wanted to give a good impression, as she felt there was much she could learn from this man, if she was allowed to come around more. Add on the fact that she was nearly certain that under this field she would be hidden from prying eyes of the others, didn't hurt. Not to say, that if they did looking for her, they would not eventually be able find her here, but it would still take them time.

"Not sure I would ever take that route, but nonetheless interesting." Hari said clearly showing his honest interest in the subject of ascension. "So you exist as basically souls so powerful they can easily maintain themselves without a body." Hari continued talking more to himself than her, giving her a bit more of an insight into his character. What she saw so far relieved some of the fears she had earlier before he had arrived, mainly with flashbacks to Anubis.

Honestly someone with ZPE powers posing as a Goa'uld, and ruling as a god, had quite frankly scared her somewhat thinking she had an Ori or another Anubis on her hands. The fact that House Elf had clearly stated that Hari does not demand his subjects worship him, also went a long way to relieve those fears. She could easily tell he was not a Goa'uld either, and that somehow he had taken the parasite and added it to his own body. Just another thing she was interested in learning more about, learning new things was something that had been fleeting as an Ascended after so many millions of years.

"It is not a route all of our people chose either, however many were forced to either choose to Ascend or die for various reasons throughout our history." she said to the younger man who nodded in understanding.

"What is it you wish to learn here?" Hari asked her as they walked into an elegantly decorated office. It had dozens of display shelves on the sides holding an array of items, most of which she could recognize from various cultures of the Milky Way, however some, once again were permeated with ZPE energy. Honestly every time she saw of of those items, she wanted to pick them up, look them over closely, and discover how they worked. It was a bit refreshing to have these feelings after so long.

"I don't have anything in particular in mind, except perhaps observing some more of your works with 'magic'." she said calmly, but clearly he could hear the minor inflection she had put on the word magic as he raised an eyebrow in question, and smirked a bit.

"Something wrong with the term magic?" he asked with his smile growing bigger.

"Nothing in particular, except my people have come to understand 'magic' and determined that it is in fact Zero Point Energy that is filtered and used by people, and devices." she said matter of factly.

"Ah, so then you agree it is magic then. If I take in this Zero Point Energy, and change it, then it becomes magic no? And who is to say my name for this energy is wrong and yours is correct hmm?" Hari said, seemingly almost channeling someone else at that very moment, but clearly was having fun as his smile only grew as he spoke.

She was a bit annoyed at his analogy, but accepted his argument, even if Magic screams lack of understanding rather than simply the term for a type of energy. It was certainly something she didn't wish to argue about, as it simply didn't seem important enough. "You may be right about that, however not as many of my people would be as accepting of the term magic. That being said they rarely if ever visit this plane so I guess you will have few people complaining about your naming sense." she finished a bit more cheekily than she expected, shocking even herself. It seemed that the man in front of her was having more of an effect on her than she realized, though it was slightly expected, as he had let up on controlling his powers a bit and waves of his 'magic' rolled off of him and filled the room.

"Well I am not sure what I can do for you but I will certainly answer any questions that I don't deem to be too sensitive. Are you going to be staying here for some time? If so I can get a room and armband setup for you?" he asked her, taking her entirely by surprise. She had not even considered the idea of staying around here right away for any extended period of time, let alone be offer a place to stay. The idea did appeal to her on a few levels, however she discarded it quite quickly, at least for now.

"I would like to visit in the future, however even this discussion would have some of my peers upset with my interference I fear." she said to a frown that formed on Hari's face. "That being said there may be an instance where I get more time to visit in the future if that would acceptable?" she asked, not letting any of her hope show through. She was actually quite used to not getting what she wanted, even being as powerful as she was. So his answer came as a small surprise, even after his initial question.

"Of course, I would love to learn more about you and your people, and I imagine vice versa." he answered. "Just pop by whenever you get some time and call for any of my House Elves and most likely the one from today will appear and show you to your room, and contact me." Hari said with a smile returning to his face. "That being said if you need to stay here to be protected from the 'others' as you call them, you can also choose to do so, as I will not allow for anyone to attack guests under my protection." he said with power in his voice, shocking her at the offer.

It was kind of scandalous for someone to claim such a thing against the Ascended, but either way it brought a small smile to her face. "I thank you for the offer of protection from the Others, as unnecessary as it is, but I fear I must leave for now. We shall hopefully pick up this conversation another time?" she asked and received a nod in return before taking her energy form again and taking off through the roof of the Temple and back out to space. Honestly there was no pressing need for her to leave, but she wanted to process everything she had learned today before continuing her discussion. Argensis turned out to be quite an interesting place, and she wanted to visit it again in the near future. If that was the case, then that meant she was certainly not going to be telling the others about this planet. Let them asked her about it if they ever sense the lack of something to sense, but she doubted they would even do that.

* * *

For the first time since it was built, Harry had finally gotten around to getting up to see the first Orbital Construction Yard that he had built almost a year ago as a test platform to test design variations he had planned for future OCYs. That being said, this OCY has being doing good work putting out Scouts by the handful every month and a bit. The reason he had decided to take the trip today was because the finishing touches on the first Poseidon class Battleship were being completed.

He had decided a few months ago that he wanted a true combat ship, and as soon as his designs had been finalized, he had fast tracked a Poseidon class into the OCY. In fact he had to actually have three scouts mid construction dragged outside to make room for the much larger battleship. Thankfully the construction time on a Poseidon was only seven weeks in his OCYs, and today he was looking at his brand spanking new flagship.

His capital size flagship he designed to incorporate magic as well as his most advanced tech was still far off, as the capital ship sized OCY was not even 25% built yet, let alone construction being started on the actual ship itself. That being said his Elves had been preparing some of the magical parts for his ship. For now, a Poseidon class would perform extremely well as a flagship, and he could not wait to give it a try. It certainly was overkill at this time, as it would clear the floor with a half dozen standard Ha'taks without an issue.

Instead of the single extremely powerful 'plasma lance' equipped on the Scout class frigate or the Defensive Satellites, the Poseidon class was equipped with twenty-two red plasma beam weapons. The plasma beam weapons have a far smaller more dense beam compared to the plasma lance design. This made them more energy intensive but with a much higher rate of fire and about half the damage. The one downside was that they took up more space than the Plasma Lance, and could not be scaled up with more power as easily. That being said the more dense beam had better chances of penetrating more powerful shields.

What this did mean was that the Poseidon class could rain death down on other ships with it's plasma beams, and that doesn't even include the 290 anti-fighter plasma turrets, the 120 small Rail-Cannons, the large compliments of Naquadah-Potassium Torpedoes, and the fighter craft. He was still quite happy with his designs and seeing it finally in person gave him a huge feeling of accomplishment.

"My Lord, just a few more hours as the final parts are just being installed." spoke the young man beside him who was in charge of operating this installation. He had graduated from the central University just recently and was now the head organic presence on board this OCY. His main job was to ensure projects where kept on schedule and that any issues were brought to the right person's attention.

"That is alright, I think I will just watch the final process from here." he answered as he looked out over at the construction bots moving about and installing the final few armour plates. "Gelon has the crew been assembled yet?" he asked his First Prime who was standing beside him, opposite of the facility manager.

"Yes my Lord. They have all passed their tests, and have been training for over a year for this opportunity. Some have dozens of years of experience in Goa'uld fleets as well. The new Marine corps is also ready, and all pilots and their backups are prepped for deployment." Gelon answered calmly as they watched the ongoing process in front of them.

"That's good, I hate to leave things like that to you, but I can never find enough time in my day to do everything I wish I could." he answered honestly to his First Prime. "Ensure proper crew rotation occurs as the ship may not come back home often, or may sit here for all we know." he said with a smile.

"It is what I am here for my Lord, and if I may say so, you do an incredible job." Gelon answered honestly, not trying to butter him up, and Hari could tell. His magic grew everyday in power, but more so in his control over it. He required less and less the use of spells or even concepts of spells, and more his imagination and willpower to fuel his desired results. His magic was also constantly feeding him information from his surroundings, on top of what his Armband provided him. It was quite disorientating at first almost having additional senses, but it gave him this almost all knowing persona to those around him.

It was incredible to look out and see the massive battle ship inside the even larger construction cradle of the OCY. All the activity as thousands and thousands of bots performed finishing touches, zooming through space like they owned it. The Poseidon class was not quite as tall as a Ha'tak being 300m tall, but was far larger in that it was 1.2 km long and far more filled out overall. That being said it was the first major step for his people in creating a purpose built battle fleet of their own designs. Almost nothing within the Poseidon could even be considered of Goa'uld origin, as everything was designed by himself or even others in the Empire.

What he would need this monster of a ship for, was not something he really knew at the moment, but it would come in quite handy in dealing with Nirrti. His current 'flagship' was going to be stationed over Earth basically permanently to give him easy gate access to the planet, so he needed something more mobile. His new Poseidon flagship was going to join in a major fleet actions against Nirrti to hunt her down and give her a huge helping of revenge for the attack on his mining planet.

At the same time they were going to consolidate more of the area between him and the Stronghold Planet S-1, and surrounding area. S-1 was the planet which he stole from Nirrti and contained the Ancient DNA Resequencer. That being said, he also wished to expand closer to Earth, because if he didn't than someone else would, and because Apophis was missing in action, other Goa'uld were now moving in on his territory. Territory that separates Earth and Ra's former domain in this region of the galaxy, from most of the rest of the Galaxy, and the Goa'uld that live there.

"Gelon, Q has informed me that current demands are nearly reaching our level of supply, and if our production continues at this pace without increasing our mining operations we will run into shortfalls within a year. Therefor I want you to reactivated N-7 and T-1, both former Moloc worlds and start extensive mining operations. Trinium will be our most urgent demand, but more Naquadah doesn't hurt. The Trinium we are getting from asteroids will soon be outstripped by demand, so it's time we really started using that Trinium rich planet." He order Gelon, informing him of some information that Q had passed on to him recently.

Building materials had not been a problem in the Empire since their supply far outstripped their ability to produce things for quite some time. However with some of the smaller OCYs coming online in the next few months, there was going to be a huge increase in demand. Let alone the fact, that within the year even larger ships and construction yards would be produced. His population was also ballooning faster than he ever expected. Who knew that there would be hundreds of millions of people living within Pelops' former domain all without him even realizing it.

"I will give the orders as soon as we are finished here. Is the issue critical and something we need to be worried about?" Gelon asked him seriously.

"No, nothing to be worried about and all within expectations. We always knew that we would need to reactivate those planets for mines eventually. Moloc's planets are a bit farther outside domain as well, meaning using them for mines first keeps strategic reserves more easily protected in the center of the Empire. That being said Stargates sure do close that distance, for both us and our enemies." he answered his First Prime.

"And your meeting with the Tau'ri, you still wish to go forward with it, and why are we preparing some of our stockpiles of captured Goa'uld weapons?" Gelon asked him looking over to him for once intrigued by the answer that was coming.

"Yes, I am set on going forward with trade negotiations. There are some things I want to future proof, and to get in now rather than later is only to our benefit. Giving away basically outdated and useless Goa'uld staff weapons and Zats costs us little and may gain us a lot from the Tau'ri." he explained once again some of his ideas. He did leave out that he hoped with enough examples to study it would allow them to learn more from them than they already were. He imagined the SGC teams collect a fair few staff weapons and Zats during their mission, but far fewer staff cannons and larger equipment. And if by some miracle they managed to create something worthwhile, who said he couldn't benefit from that as well.

Most of those types of technology where just taking up storage space here too, either waiting to be recycled, or being stored for other purposes. It is quite surprising how many Goa'uld weapons just ended up lying around, or passed between Goa'uld in battles. Putting a few thousand aside for the SGC would not even make a dent in his current stock pile. Like for real he found nearly a hundred thousand staff weapons that Pelops had stored away for later use, and literally forgot about. It took going through the memories got from Pelops to find the stash, and even then it was not quite clear.

"What about the Ring Platforms?" Gelon asked.

"That is a readily available technology that they will easily get a few examples of within a few years time. Right now Ring Platforms probably hold quite a bit of value to them, in three years they will most likely be worth far less to the Tau'ri in trade." he answered clearly. It didn't hurt that all this went towards bolstering Earth. An Earth who will hopefully take most of the Goa'uld System Lords' attention away from his activities. Well at least the small bit the Goa'uld would devote to things beyond their petty squabbles between each other. The Rings would also help with his trades.

"As my Lord commands. If we can get more specialty goods from Earth then that would be good. There is quite the demand and lack of supply for goods like that here on Argensis. Or at least that is what my wife tells me." Gelon said having finally got on board with the trade delegation. Mostly it was that Gelon and his fellows like him, worried over Hari's safety, unnecessarily, but they still doubted his strength to some degree. Not that they didn't think there was anything that Earth could offer, Hari had already made that clear to them on numerous occasions, but it was that they didn't feel it was worth the risk of Hari going personally. Though he tended to disagree, and others usually never truly argued with him about things like this, so they were going forward with the trade negotiations. It was good to be God-Emperor.

* * *

"Senator Johnson." Eric Johnson heard someone call out from behind him as he walked down one of the many hallways in the Rena Senate building. Turning he saw a middle-aged man with black hair peppered with a bit of grey.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked the man he could not place.

"Senator, I represent a group of like minded individuals and companies that agree with your position you just tried to argue for just now." the man said alluding to Eric's long speech against the Rena government getting in closer bed with the disgusting Goa'uld scum that were masquerading as some Empire or somerather. A Goa'uld was a Goa'uld, and there was no getting along with them. They needed to act fast and soon, to strike decisively against the enemy before it was too late. However the vast majority of his colleagues ardently disagreed with him. "We were hoping to get your support for a number of covert operations to try and gain a tactical advantage over the Star Empire. Eventually once enough information is collected we aim to strike out at vulnerable areas. I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a meeting in private to discuss this further?"

Eric looked this man over and thought about what he had just said. It sounded like he represented a covert group that wanted to strike out at the Star Empire before they could enslave all of Rena and steal all their remaining technology. It was clear to him that Rena still held the advantage in most technology areas except for certain weapon systems. Even if the Star Empire pretended otherwise, as the Goa'uld were primitive in their use of even their own technology, so a simple covert strike to take out the head of their empire and they would most likely be able to absorb everything that was left over. The more he thought about the idea, the more it appealed to him, and a big smile broke over his face.

"Tell me more my good man, and what did you say your name was?" he asked the man as he followed him out of the senate building to an awaiting grav car. Seemingly convincing himself that his understanding of the situation was far more accurate than his colleagues.

* * *

Harry was at his desk reading the after action reports about the attack on Earth by Apophis and his meeting with SG-1. It was quite entertaining and enlightening to learn what they thought about him, as he was soon to be opening up a dialog with them in person again. He learnt that the two missiles that had been shot at the motherships were in fact designed by an offshoot organization within the military, and not by the SGC itself. This was no huge surprise, but also allowed for him gain an advantage by possibly playing each side off of each other. Allying himself with the SGC against other elements within their own government may give him additional advantages when working with them.

The other main piece of information he learnt beside the fact his presence had sent them into a tizzy like an ant hill being kicked over, was that the higher ups in the government had been questioning the results and costs of the organization right up to the point of motherships arriving over their planet. This tantrum over the cost had led to them even shutting down the Stargate and SG-1 going through by themselves against orders to try and stop the attack on Earth. While he would have loved for them to have not ever stepped through the gate, and not attracted various Goa'uld's attention, now that the cat was already out of the bag, shutting down the program would only harm their chances of survival.

That was something he could not allow to happen, but that may require a few interesting and maybe excessive moves on his part. Possibly even out of character. He had already been planning to bringing a few gifts for them during their first meeting at the SGC, but maybe he will need to bring something more substantial, and possibly monetarily executable on Earth. Thankfully he did have his subspace network connected into Earth's internet, so it was not too difficult to find a few elements, isotopes, and compounds that would be easy for him to produce, but would catch a hefty sum on Earth.

He quickly sent some orders to Q to have him prepare sixteen chests with anti-gravs built into them. For a little fun and to reinforce his stark difference from other Goa'uld, he decided he was going to put a few minor expansion charms on the chests to give the SGC another display of his power. Let them think on how he could be applying something like that to the chests in question. It may make them think twice before deciding to move against him in the future, or betray his trust.

The main goal of his upcoming conference at the SGC was to open up trade through proper channels, so that in the future Earth would not be able to complain about how much stuff he had already ripped off without paying anyone a dime. Sure there might still be some raised eyebrows, but he was hoping that no one thought to look a bit further, as some of his works he had already released to Argensis public archives did not actually exist on this Earth. Those could possibly raise questions later, but he had a few excuses lined up to answer those. Like AI generated content based of off existing films.

The one good thing was that the report gave a decent reception of himself, and quite often mentioned how he acted more human than Goa'uld, which was what he was going for. However it went into quite a few details about his supposed possible technology that would allow for him to manipulate matter in the way he had done. Those mostly came from Captain Carter, though her reports did state that her explanations were almost all lacking and that the topic needed further exploration to come to any concrete answers.

Where as Doctor Jackson's report was more accepting of his powers, as he had been exposed to more cultures and ideas pertaining to such. At the same time Daniel was more interested in Hari's supposed origins on Earth, and what impact he may have had on history, as there must have been some clue due to his 'frequent' visits. The joke was on Daniel, as he had not actually spent much time on this Earth, and only ever in the recent past. It did mean that his cover story seemed to be accepted by those at the SGC, not that there was much to doubt anymore.

Jack was the most skeptical, and at the same time accepting of this new element in their possible battle with the Goa'uld. Though Jack did state he was hoping his statement about him being the only one with powers being true, as the new dynamics that something like magic could add to any situation was absurd according to the Colonel. Though he seemed to have an extremely positive first impression of Ishta, and even mentioned that she may be a way through which to exert some measure of control over Hari, which was true enough.

Teal'c's report was very straightforward and seemed to only report on the facts and left any opinions right till the end. Teal'c did mention that his symbiote was far less agitated around Hari than any other Goa'uld that Teal'c had met, which was actually interesting and not something that any of his Jaffa had ever mentioned to him. Though Teal'c did finish up that he was shocked at what he learnt from Mark the Jaffa assistant Hari had used on his Flagship, and actually was intrigued to find out if any of it was true, which he had some doubts about. Oh Hari would make a believer out of Teal'c yet!

General Hammond's report to the president was probably the most important for him, but not really the most interesting. It mentioned that his intervention was critical in saving Earth, and that Hari may be the first advanced space faring group they had met that was possibly open to trade with Earth. Though it did say that there was a large possibility that he was putting on some ruse of some kind, but Hammond still recommended opening up trade dialog, with the possibility of long term positive relations. The President's reply was what led them to today, in which the President had instructed the SGC to attempt to open up trade dialog with Hari to try and obtain any technological advantages for Earth in their quest for defenses against the Goa'uld.

He had sent a message to the SGC through their Stargate three days ago via one of his less used mining planets for a bit of added protection. He was not quite sure if Captain Carter had figured out how to track incoming wormholes yet. It had taken him a bit, but he was able to now know the last three addresses dialed from a gate, as well as the incoming address of a wormhole. This was all thanks to the work he had done on the Stargate's computers when exploring the amazing device. He was actually excited about his upcoming trip to Earth under official pretenses. It was going to be his first official in person visit to another planet, and the second for the Empire, and was somewhere he could easily get away with pranking some people in memory of his family, mainly his dogfather.

The agreement they had come to, was that him and eight Phoenix Guards were going to meet two SGC teams on a neutral third party planet where they would be screened and then allowed to come through to Earth. It was a bit roundabout, but he felt that in the future the need for such precautions would be greatly reduced. He could only hope it would be quick, as he imagined it was going to take hours to screen them on the planet. Though the search was not going to be super in depth as the SGC recognized the fact that if he wanted to, he could use his ships in orbit to deliver any device he wanted.

He got an alert from Q, telling him to go to the closest transport rings to get the anti-grav chests that he needing to charm. He had a material transport ring added to just across the hall from his office. These rings were slightly different than others, as they would not transport people or any living organic matter, and were solely designed for transporting goods, almost like a parcel system controlled by Q. He had been adding on extra duties to Q lately, but many of them seemed to be fairly close in their scope to his original duties, so it made more sense to him to extend Q's duties rather than introduce new VIs.

The reports and feedback he was receiving about the mail system was nearly all positive, and now some of the more affluent people in his Empire had them installed in their homes for home deliveries. There were also many spread out across his Empire, and he even had a system to send things through the Stargate at various times during the day all done automatically by Q for offworld bases. It was done by dialing the proper planet then sending the matter stream from a ring platform straight at and through the gate, something he was not even sure would work in the first place. He was happy to be proven correct and was just another piece of evidence to go on the mound that showed the Ancients had created both sets of tech.

His new mail system aside, he walked into the room and pulled out his Elder wand and moved the 4 chests off of the Ring Platform so that the next set would be able to come through. Once the last set were moved off the rings, he made a quick swish of his wand snapping all sixteen chests open and walked over to each, pointing his wand and enchanting them to be three times the size inside. He chose to use a charm that would wear off as he was not planning to giving the SGC long term examples of his spacial magic to use, like his trunks.

He had decided on a few different things to bring to Earth which were going to be a nice surprise for a few of their scientists. This was on top of a few chests full of gold and various levels of refined Naquadah. Putting the chests back onto the Rings, they were automatically swept away by Q to be loaded full with his prepared list. He had abstained from bringing any Goa'uld tech yet, as he was hoping to have them purchase that after they reach some agreement.

Once the chests were away, he went to Ana's office which was just down the hall from his and walked in. She had repeatedly told him to stop knocking as she did not like the idea that he needed permission to enter anywhere within his own temple. Not that he really cared, but it seemed to be something that she cared about, and something super easy for him to accommodate for her, so he did so. Secretly he felt she thought it was just another form of closer intimacy between them. She was working away, her desk now taken up with holographic displays like his own.

"Ana I am going to be leaving now for my trade mission to the SGC." he told her as she looked up with a bit of a worry. She, like a lot of his subjects, did not like him going off on his own, and she had already made her displeasure about that fact known to him. However he was not one to sit around idle and wait for his people to do everything for him, and he still had a bit of his pranking and adventurous side in him. "I will be back within a few days, hopefully sooner, and you can always contact me through my Armband, for any reason." he said as he walked around her desk to give her a kiss while she still was sitting.

Ana continued and even deepened the kiss for a few minutes before breaking off to talk. "I know you will be safe, but I do not trust these Tau'ri." Ana stated. For some reason Ana had not liked the way they had treated him on their recent meeting, even though Ishta had seen no issue with his reception. It was probably the fact that they did not hold him any reverence, even after he saved their planet, that bothered Ana, or at least according to what Ishta had told him. He no longer used Legilimency on any of his close people, to give them more privacy, and leave some surprises in his life.

"I love you and I promise to see you soon." he said before giving her one last kiss and leaving. He would have gone and said goodbye to Ishta but he could sense she was somewhere in the City performing her self-imposed duties of talking to various groups and ensuring their needs and wants were heard. She never really gave up that role, even with her additional duties related to settling new groups of people here on Argensis, and security concerns. So he sent her a message via her Armband.

Apparating to one of the private staging rooms just off the main Stargate reception area, he was met with 8 of his Guard all ready to go, all it took was a quick command to Q and the 16 chests arrived through two Ring platforms. Each guard used their Armband to control two each as they lifted off the ground floating silently in the air, and followed the guards as they walked out of the room to the Stargate which was already active. With a simple look back at the bustling Stargate Facility, which was full of people who all had their attention on him, he turned back and walked through the gate. Thankfully his Armband automatically communicates with the gate to ensure the other side is clear, and would have informed him if it was not, it really sped up gate travel to unsecure locations.

On the other side he was greeted by 8 soldiers that had their weapons raised, but still slightly lowered, which were lowered even further as he was recognized. He kept marching as his Guards came through the gate behind him. "I imagine you are the leader SG-3?" he asked the Soldier that was closest to him. He did a quick scan of his mind and found out they were both SG-3 and SG-12 and that they were here for their stated purpose of ensuring he was not sending any weapons through the gate. Primarily bombs.

With his recent addition of a form of semi-immortality, he was less worried about himself and more about his Guard, which was super ironic. However there was ZERO chance that he would have been 'allowed' to go anywhere that was possibly hostile without his personal guards. Therefor he still performed his usual quick mind scan before opening up talks with new people. Even if it was considered extremely rude by some.

"Yes, I am Major Castleman leader of SG-3 and this is Major Pierce leader of SG-12." Major Castleman said as he directed him over to the side. "If you and your people would move over here so we can quickly get through this and get you to the SGC." Castleman said as he looked over the Guard who had finally finished coming through the gate with their chests. "If you don't mind me asking what is in the chests?" he asked.

"Just a few gifts for your leaders, in the hope of promoting positive relations and good trade between our two peoples." he said with his normal voice, forgoing the typical Goa'uld theatrics. He was hoping that this search would be quick. Directing his guards to open the floating chests, which had caught the attention of the soldiers. One of them from SG-12 was obviously a scientist as his excitement was clear to see.

"Can you be more specific on what..." asked Major Castleman before he trailed off as he finally saw how the chest were larger on the inside than outside. Castleman looked over to where he was standing and asked his question in a quiet but shocked voice. "Are these chest bigger on the inside?" he asked still not quite believing his own question.

"Yes. A bit of magic to assist in moving my gifts through the gate. I imagine your people would not appreciate me coming through with dozens and dozens of chests." he said with a big smile while the scientist approached to check them out. A few of the chests had containment canisters in them that held a few isotopes, crystals, and elements in stasis. They were all labeled in Earth's standards to help the process, and allow them to easily identify them. It was clear from the scientist's face, as he lifted out one of the containers that held 10kg of plutonium, that his gifts would be well received.

Thankfully the container the scientist was holding was of his own designs as it prevented all radiation from escaping and so made handling the container safe. It was one of many such containers in that chest, and besides one other chest containing similar such containers, the others were fairly basic with a few tons of platinum, gold, and Rhodium. The real treat was eight of the chests containing a bit of weapons grade Naquadah and while otherwise being filled to the brim with highly refined Naquadah. It would help the humans of Earth start their research into the substance much quicker than he expected it would have otherwise.

Though they were studying Naquadah, from the most recent reports he had read, they had not obtained much of the substance besides that which was already incorporated into technologies such as the Jaffa staff weapons. This meant that it was possible that they would request more of the stuff from him in trade, which was exactly what he wanted, as he has a large stock pile for at the moment, and any supply issues can be fixed quickly. It was certainly not his mining that was holding back his production, but that his factories were at their limits making equipment, ships, consumer goods, more factories, and construction yards. Though that was quick to change, as he had previously discussed with Gelon.

That meant for that the moment he had an ever growing surplus of Naquadah, Trinium, and other elements. In fact Q's first storage facility was almost hitting 60% capacity, meaning that a second site was going to be created soon. He had been in discussion with his close advisers on the topic, and they were currently leaning towards using S-1 as their next site for material storage. This was in part due to wanting not to have all their goods in one location, or planet, and because they had already started on reinforcing S-1 to protect the ruins of the Ancient city and the DNA Resequencer, so it made for a great choice.

He looked over the teams from Stargate Command as they looked through the chests and quickly did a once over of his guards, who were instructed not to bring their rifles, but through negotiations their stun pistols have been allowed. They had decided not to bring the rifles with them at all, rather than having to hand them over to Earth's people when they arrived. There was no telling what they would do with them while they were in their grasp. As he had recently found out, there are completing groups based around the Stargate program on Earth, and it would not surprise him to learn that there was another group in secret as well that would try to steal one during their visit.

Another member of SG-12 that was obviously a political and cultural specialist was trying to entertain him by asking questions about the Empire and giving him information he already knew about the Stargate program. Finally the guy said something Hari was not privy to, which brought his attention fully to the droning man.

"There was an incident just yesterday that involved SG-1 and some refugees from a planet attacked by the Goa'uld. So I am apologizing on behalf of my people and leaders for the possible hectic atmosphere there may be on our arrival." Captain Emers said with a contrite tone. Not that Hari really cared about that, but he was interested in what had happened, as he does not read the SGC reports daily, and only did so once a week or when pinged by Jarvis too.

He was about to ask a question relating to the incident when they were singled by the SG-3's Major Castleman that their search was done. It had surprisingly only taken ten minutes to be finished, and it had all happened under the silent stoic gaze of his Phoenix Guards. He imagined it must have unnerved the SGC teams, but he would bet all his credits that his Guard had been making comments the entire time through their helmet comms. All without anyone even realizing they were chatting.

"You were saying that SG-1 was attacked by a Goa'uld? Would you mind telling me which one?" he asked out of curiosity. The man looked at him a little closer before deciding that the information was not important enough to withhold and answered.

"I believe it was an attack put together by the System Lord Cronus." Captain Emers said as they started moving towards the gate as the Colonel started dialing the gate. "They were able to escape without any major injuries, but many of the people they had been interacting with were not so lucky."

"That is unfortunate. My Empire does share a large border with Cronus, and we have detected increased activity and production on almost all of his planets." he said giving a bit of information in kind. "I imagine he is gearing up for a few major campaigns against a number of adversaries, we can only hope neither of our peoples are his target." he finished as the standard whoosh of the unstable vortex came forth as the wormhole connected.

He observed the Major pressing buttons on a primitive armband thing that must send a signal to lower the barrier they have over their gate. Even if the Iris was primitive in comparison to his shields that he installed around his gates, it seemed from the reports he read about this 'Iris', to be quite effective in doing its job. He had after the Nirrti's attack, installed on certain planets full time shields that needed a signal similar to that of the Iris open, except it was all handled by his Galactic Net and Armbands. Otherwise any travelers will hit a shield microns from the event horizon, going splat.

He only used it on certain planets though, as his dampeners with powerful enough generators were well up to the task on place like Argensis. The fact that the gate facility on Argensis could pull from the planetary power grid, meant that nearly anything that could be sent through the gate could be stopped if it exploded. That being said there was still a shield that could be activated as needed, he wasn't stupid enough not to actually include that. If it came to a time that he needs to keep the shield up all the time, it would not affect his people much as they would get signals from their Armband if a shield was still in place, and said device would automatically send the signal to lower the shield for them when required.

After a signal was sent from Earth to confirm the Iris was retracted, they walked through the gate to find himself in a concrete room that seemed to have a ceiling high up above that was some kind of hangar door. There was a metal ramp that lead down from the gate and standing at the bottom was a unknown man wearing a suit, Doctor Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, and a bald man in dress blue who he knew to be General Hammond from his previous covert trip.

"Welcome Lord Hariric to Stargate Command and Earth, I am General Hammond, commander of this base. I hope your minor detour was not unpleasant?" General Hammond said as he approached with his hand extended to shake Harry's hand as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

"It was not unpleasant at all General, and gave me the opportunity to learn some about your facility from your helpful Captain here." he said pointing to Emers. Looking at them over he made it clear he was looking for someone else then asked. "I was hoping that I would find Captain Carter here today as well?" he asked.

"She has been otherwise indisposed." replied General Hammond before being interrupted from continuing to speak by Colonel O'Neill.

"If you call having a Goa'uld shoved into her head as being indisposed." said O'Neill quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Which earned him a glare from the General.

After glaring at the Colonel, Hammond started his introduction of the man in the suit. "This is Arthur Simms, the Secretary of State, and is here to represent the President in the coming negotiations." The general said waving the man standing next to him.

"It is nice to meet you Secretary Simms." he answered politely shaking Arthur's hand as well. "If you don't mind me asking what is this about a Goa'uld taking over Captain Carter?" he asked wanting to know more, as he had come to like Carter and was looking forward to enjoying a few more conversations with her.

"A Goa'uld claiming to be a member of the group called the Tok'ra took refuge in Captain Carter when the previous host died. We are working on determining if the claims of this Goa'uld are true or not, and what to do from there." Hammond answered honestly, clearly understanding that his options for saving his subordinate were limited, and was appealing to him to hopefully have an answer.

"Well if you take me to Captain Carter, I will be able to confirm for you whether or not the Goa'uld in question is of the Tok'ra. If that is the case then there is every chance that with a bit of time and a new host the Tok'ra will voluntarily leave." he said to those in front of him. "But first I would ask you to give me a room for some of my Guards to rest in and store the gifts I brought for your people before we head to see the Captain." he said while indicating his Guards that were standing behind him that almost everyone had ignored.

His response and lack of alarm had brought the light had been missing from colonel O'Niell's eyes back. "How much experience do you have with these Tok'ra?" Jack asked seriously.

"I have personally had some contact with them and have a neutral to positive relationship with them, and don't see them as enemies as we share many similar goals." he answered honestly as they walked through the facility.

"This is where you and your men will be staying for the duration of the conference." Doctor Jackson said, as he indicated the two doors they just arrived at. "There will be a guard outside the door if you or your men need anything, you just need to ask." which got a nod from him as six of his eight guards moved into the room taking all of the chests with them. The last two took up their place at this back guarding him, but trying to stay as invisible as possible without actually using a cloak.

"Now I would say it is best we see to Captain Carter, because if it is not a Tok'ra, then her life may be at risk." he said talking to those present. The secretary of state had left their group as they had made it down to the room and it was only Daniel, Jack, and General Hammond left with him. On top of the two Airman that were shadowing his own Guards. It was at this time that Jack decided to mention the other little important tidbit of information he just now deemed important enough to share.

"The Tok'ra also claimed that there was an Ashrak after her, whatever that is, and that the security of the base was at stake." Jack said offhandedly as if the information was not quite as important. Just then some alarms in the base started to blare, claiming an intruder alert. Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised at the fact that the information had been withheld, and Jack even had a bit of a guilty look on his face.

"Then we must make due haste, as an Ashrak is no laughing matter, and if this Tok'ra is telling the truth, many on this base may be at risk." he said explaining to the group as they picked up pace, cough ran, but he could not help rubbing in his superiority a bit. "Well everyone, but myself and my guards as we all have ample protection from the weapons of an Ashrak." he finished saying as they approached an elevator and entered.

It was not a few steps off of the elevators that he was able to feel two other Goa'uld through his magic, and that they were in the same room with each other, which did not spell well for Captain Carter. He quickly bolted forward, instantly leaving behind the rest of the group who shouted out at his quick burst of speed. He turned a corner and ran along the corridor, it was during this time that he realized that he even recognize the presence of one of the Tok'ra and he would bet his breaches that it was Jolinar. What was she doing here and in Sam's body of all places? Whatever the answer was, it did not spell well for her previous host Rosha. That was a shame, as he was looking forward to seeing her again.

Turning another corner he found the room he was looking for blocked by a solid door, giving it little heed, he physically tore through it, and went inside to see a man in the prison cell standing over Carter's kneeling form with a torture beam firing directly into her head. Without thinking he reacted by dashing into the cell and smacking the man with his arm with all his strength. The supposed Ashrak went flying into the concrete wall with a crunch making a sizable impression and damage to area before slowly falling down onto the ground either passed out or more likely, due to the blood leaking out of his ears, nose, and mouth, dead.

While this happened he heard his escort start to catch up to him as he stood there looking down onto Carter, who was looking up at him in shock. He heard someone yelling stand down outside the room. He did not need to do any mind reading to tell who this was, as his magic was confirming Jolinar's presence, however diminished. Interestingly it seemed he was actually able to tell who had control of the body at the moment, and in this case, it was Captain Carter, as Jolinar must have been reeling from whatever damage the torture beam had done.

Ignoring those behind him as they finally caught up and demanded answers from him, he addressed the duo in front of him. "It seems that whenever we meet each other, Captain Carter, and you as well Jolinar, I am always having to get either of you out of sticky situations or save your lives." he said with a bit of humour, which was not seen in his eyes. He waved his hand over them casting a diagnosis spell. There was a ton of general damage, to both the host and the symbiote and he was not sure if Jolinar was strong enough to repair the damage without dooming herself in the process.

Unfortunately there was no potions yet that he had developed yet that he was sure was going to work on both the host and the symbiote in a general way, and he preferred not to use the healing device as it also weakened the body at the same time by taking nutrients from other places. Therefore he requested through his link to Dobby for a fruit drink mixed with a few drops of phoenix tears which appeared just a moment later in his hand. The humour almost did reach his eyes when the shock of him knowing about Jolinar was all over Captain Carter's face, then once again at the orange/red drink appearing in his hand.

"Thank you for arriving in time, I am not sure if either Jolinar or I could have lasted much longer." Captain Carter said with genuine feelings in her voice. She clearly was barely holding on as she was extremely weak from the beam and was about to pass out. He was a bit shocked to realize that he was quite upset about the chances of her having died for something a stupid as this situation. He was not used to caring about that many people because when he was back on his Earth he almost had a detached attitude towards those around him, as he knew he was leaving, and there was not much to say about either his or Tom's previous experiences before Hogwarts.

"Here drink this." he said holding out the glass of juice with the three drops of tears in it. "It will heal most of the damage done to you and Jolinar. I can sense she is even weaker than yourself at this time." he said with some conviction when he saw the doubt in her eyes at the supposed ability of the drink. However her worry won out as she took the drink and drank it all down in one big swoop, obviously expecting something poor tasting but being surprised at its splendid taste. Once finished she looked over at her teammates and General who had finally made it into the room.

"Lord Hariric! Would you please explain to me what is going on here?!" General Hammond demanded. Harry's guards were standing at ease outside the door and were currently facing the two Airmen, who's rifles were somewhat pointed at them. Jack and Daniel were examining the door that he had torn apart in his haste to enter the room. Jack let out a quick whistle in exclamation at the state that the few pieces the door was left in, before he decided to answer the General.

"I apologize General, when we left the elevator I sensed that there were two Goa'uld in this very room, which I then quickly surmised them to be Captain Carter, her guest, and the Ashrak you warned me about." he said before continuing. "As I approached I realized I recognized the presence of the Tok'ra in Captain Carter as being a somewhat acquaintance and the risk posed to both their lives by the Ashrak. Responding in what little time there was, I rushed into the room and hit the Ashrak with admittedly a little too much force when I saw him using a torture beam on Captain Carter." he said when looking sheepishly over the body of the Ashrak which was now in the center of a fairly large pool of blood, clearly deceased, and a bit pancakey.

"I recognize that man." said Daniel as he looked over the dead Ashrak, gaining everyone's attention. "He was dressed as a Doctor who was checking on one of the Nasyan's at the Hospital." he said to everyone.

"General, I apologize for the damage I have done to your facility." he said to the bald man, drawing everyone's attention back to himself. "Here I was coming with gifts to start our possible relationship on a good footing, and within ten minutes I am running around breaking your base, Ishta and Ana are never going to let me live this down." he said with a bit of humour trying to defuse the situation. It seemed to work a bit as he got a snort of amusement from O'Neill.

The General looked around the room and took the situation in again before looking back to him. "Under these circumstances, I am happy that you disregarded protocols to save one of those under my command. However I wish you could have achieved it with less damage." he said tweaking the excess damage in Harry's nose. As they were discussing Jack walked around the room and started to keep watch on Captain Carter.

"How do we know she is not just pretending to be Carter and trying to pull a fast one over us?" O'Neill asked. Giving Harry a question he had no immediate answer for. Sure he could easily tell them apart by sensing their aura with his magic, however, everyone else was not able to do so, and would not just take his word as gospel. Thinking quickly he came up with a semi-solution, unfortunately it would take him a few hours to make from scratch.

"Well I could slap together something quick to indicate who has control at that moment over the body, however it is not something I have done before." he answered honestly. "I should be able to make something in about ten minutes if you wish?" he asked those present.

"I am not sure we have the facilities to do so here?" stated Sam, her curiosity getting the better of her, as her answer held little conviction, and even a bit of a question.

"That is alright, I always carry with me my personal Manor Trunk, which has a workshop in it." he said as he decided to right now reinforce their opinion of his power, and hopefully they will think thrice about betraying him. He definitely still had a bit of an issue with betrayal, with all those who he felt that had betrayed him throughout his childhood. Looking to his guards he sent them a mental command to stay and guard the room before he decided to show off a bit.

Taking his personal trunk off its chain from around his neck, he put in on the ground and quickly unshrunk it. There were far fewer gasps around the room this time, as they were getting used to him doing things they could not quite explain. But what he did next really did get the desired shock value. He opened the trunk up before walking into it leaving the others waiting in the room. Quickly, as soon as he was inside, he activated his Time Turner and went back three hours so that he could get more time to work on his new device.

Even he had limits, and could not make an enchanted device that could detect the different auras in a body and which one was prominent, all in only a few minutes. The Human aura keyed to a nice bright blue and then the other aura, in this case Goa'uld to black. This device would work on other invaders as well that may also possess a the person wearing it. There probably was a way to obtain the same results with technology too, but he was not quite sure how to do so without using magic. Maybe it was something to look into.

He made a medium sized pendant that had gold and black coloured Naquadah wire woven together set with a large white crystal. The crystal would light up when one of them was in control of the body, or stayed dormant if they were both asleep or passed out. From there it was a few simple, but complicated enchantments and he was done. Charming it for protection and a few other things most protection related artifacts should have, he was done in just over two hours.

He had decided to go a bit overboard when making it, as it played a bit into another one of his hobbies he had been developing in his free time, blacksmithing. He really didn't like making sub par products. However it did mean that this pendant will most likely be around and in almost new condition thousands of years in the future. As long as someone doesn't do something stupid like drop it in a sun. Putting it in his pocket he walked out of his workshop to find the others.

* * *

Hammond was not having the best day. First he was to be hosting a Goa'uld that pretty much had the world by it's small ones, and at the same time he was charged by the president himself with determining what exactly Hariric wanted with them. That was all on top of them dealing with a medical emergency on a scale they had not seen since the start of the program. Thankfully it was mostly off worlders, and not his own men and woman injured, even if that was only a small consolation. He would prefer no one was in need of medical attention in the first place.

Now here he was dealing with one of his best soldiers having a parasite in control of them, when said Goa'uld he had to host, took out a small gum pack sized box and then quickly proceeded to make it grow many times in size to the size of a large trunk. While he had heard of the few things that SG-1 had witnessed while on Hari's vessel, he had been still a bit skeptical over the reality of this Goa'uld's supposed powers.

However when Hariric proceeded to open the trunk up and walk down a set of stairs that seemed to widen as he walked in, well that was when he decided there may be a bit more to his proclamations of 'magic'. It took Jack walking up to the chest and rapping his knuckles on it to make sure that it was really there to jolt him out of his shock. Jack then put his arm in moving it about to ensure that yes his arm was indeed in farther than should be allowed by the floor.

"Ah sir?" Captain Carter started, or at least he believed it was her. "I believe that we should follow him." she said pointing out something he had not considered. Before he had even made a decision he could see Doctor Jackson moving forward while starting to inspect the trunk and was about to make his way inside.

"Doctor Jackson, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, are we sure it is safe to enter?" he asked of anyone in the room that might have an answer. When no one else was forthcoming, Captain Carter once again spoke up.

"From what Jolinar has told me, she has witnessed Hariric performing similarly amazing feats of 'magic' in the past." the Captain said using air quote for magic, as everyone in the room looked at her a bit skeptically. "From what she has said, he temporarily turned one of her fellow Tok'ra into a literal puppy. Apparently he was somewhat deserving, as the Tok'ra in question was being a dick at the time, Jolinar's words." she finished a bit awkwardly as she blushed clearly at having used such language in front of her boss's boss. Clearly she was not filtering anything, if that was what was actually going on here, but he trusted his gut, and it was telling him that this was his soldier speaking.

"Why is the Goa'uld speaking through you now, and not going all glowy eyes on us Carter?" Colonel O'Neill asked the question that he was also thinking of. Carter looked like she was concentrating on something else before her attention turned back to them and she replied.

"Jolinar says that it is obvious that her speaking makes everyone uncomfortable, and now that the major danger has passed she feels there is no major need to do so." Captain Carter replied before continuing. "She also seems to be a quite tired. Even though whatever Hari gave us healed our wounds, it did not take away her exhaustion, as she was far weaker than I was. Her bad condition was mostly a result of her trying to heal my wounds to keep me alive during the torture from the Ashrak, at risk of her own." she said a bit sheepishly. "Anyways Jolinar suggests we use this opportunity to enter the trunk to learn a bit more about our elusive guest. Even the Tok'ra want to know more."

That did make a lot of sense, and while he was personally interested to find out what was inside the trunk, that option was unfortunately not available to him as a General. Thankfully his first line team was right here, in the middle of this giant mess, so they could sort it out for him. With a bit of a smile he started to issue orders.

"Colonel, I want you and your team to suit up and head into the trunk. Captain Carter I am sorry but you will have to sit this one out, as while though I do believe Lord Hariric to some extent, I still cannot trust you fully at this moment. Therefore you will still be held under guard, however we shall move you to more comfortable guest quarters once Lord Hariric returns." he ordered everyone present, before turning back to Jack. "Time is of the essence, I do not want to see this opportunity evaporate before we get to investigate." he said while he followed SG-1 out of the room to be confronted with the two Guards of Lord Hariric who he had somehow forgotten about.

They were so damn quiet and unassuming even though they were head to toe in black sealed armour that one often forgot about them. It was a bit disconcerting and led him to think about how much damage they could truly do in battle. It was daunting to think that there was more than a half dozen of them on his base at the moment, even if our armed with stunners. One of them looked at him and spoke for the first time surprising him to learn that it was in fact a woman and not a man as he had assumed.

"Our Lord has given us instructions to guard this room from enemies while he is inside his Manor Trunk. We shall wait here." the guard said, removing the question he had on what he should do with them. It would not hurt for them to guard an empty room and a dead end corridor, especially if it meant keeping them out of the way.

"That will work. I will also send two more Airman here to guard that door alongside you soon." he answered before continuing onto his office. When he arrived at his office, he sent a message to Walter to go ahead and organize the Airman for guard duty. Rubbing his temples he was hoping that no more surprises would happen today to give him a worse headache. Just then Arthur Simms walked in with Major Davis.

* * *

Daniel carefully followed after Jack into the trunk that seemed to somehow expand around them without actually changing as they walked into the stairwell. It was an extremely weird experience, and that was coming from someone who went through the Stargate for a living and had lived in a proto-Egyptian society on another planet for over a year. Once he made his way down the stairs, he found himself coming out of a stone doorway of a small stone hut inside a large Greco-Roman villa/compound of all things. He and Jack were both in the middle of a large Park that had pathways leading in many directions and was surrounded by buildings and other structures.

Of all the things Daniel expected to find inside, it was not this. It was truly impressive as he looked around and saw Greco-Roman buildings that were much grander and larger than any still existing today on Earth. There was even a massive structure that seemed to be an extensively expanded upon Parthenon. Other people in his area of expertise would have a field day if they could see this.

Thankfully he had brought his camera with him in his kit, as he started to take some pictures of the buildings and artworks that were found all over the place. It was a truly stunning villa and from where he was he could not even see where it ended yet. However as far as he could see there was no one around, which surprised him as he could imagine all these gardens and buildings required significant maintenance.

That thought brought him out of his shock at the new sights and he remembered that he was inside a trunk and that truly made him gasp. Looking to Jack he could see an equally surprised and if he could say, shocked look as well. Which was a surprise in of itself as Jack usually put off an unflappable outside appearance, even if Daniel knew that was not the case a lot of the time.

Daniel's belief in Hariric's supposed godhood rose a bit after seeing the inside of his supposed 'home'. Clearly he could not deny the man's powers as the few examples he had been shown so far pointed towards it being 'magic' and not some technology. However he was not sure if that made him a god in any sense. It honestly was all really down to how you defined a god, and in a limited sense Hariric was a god in some ways, if his powers were truly as displayed.

Though most he knew would not agree with that definition, those who did, could make a sound argument in their favor that Hariric was a god. Which put Daniel in a tight spot, as he hated to admit a Goa'uld or any offshoot was anything other than a false god. Though from what he had seen, Hariric seemed to be anything other than a Goa'uld in reality, and even a 'god' of his power would die to a big bomb being dropped on him. Or at least Daniel assumed he would; the thought of Hariric being able to survive a bomb unlike Ra, brought a small bit of a worry to him.

That being said, nothing was going to take away from his excitement as he was seeing so many things in person that he wished he could when he was studying this period of Earth's history. While he doubted that these buildings were true examples of ancient buildings, they did seem to be extremely amazing replicas of that era design architecture.

Daniel was jolted out of his thoughts by the deep throat clear of their team's resident Jaffa. Looking to Teal'c he sheepishly rubbed his head and gave the man a small smile in apology for getting carried away in his thoughts and was ignoring the main reason for them being here.

"I have never if my long service to Apophis, seen such a technology, or power like this before. I have never heard of such a thing either." the stoic man said to both of them as they all took in the sure scope of the space they were in, as they could not even make out the limit of the sky. However that could just be a trick of lighting, colouring and/or perspective.

"Well this can not be good for us. Could you imagine him using a space like this to sneak an army into somewhere?" Jack said almost immediately going to military applications, though the prospect had not crossed Daniel's mind, it was a disconcerting concept. "Oh well there's something new everyday while working at the SGC. Lets get on with trying to find our guest and see if there's anything more we can discover." Just as Jack finished speaking another voice spoke behind them making them spin around, and caused Teal'c and Jack to raise their weapons.

"If yous be looking for Master Hari I can show yous the way." the small creature that had appeared from almost nowhere behind them said. It was barely half their height, and while it did not look unhealthy, it seemed frail in comparison to a human. Clearly they had just met a new species that they had never encountered before. Looking quickly to Teal'c he also saw how shocked the man was, pointing towards these being new to him as well. "Master Hari is working on something in his workshop. If you would follow me I will shows yous the way." the small alien said again as he started to walk away from them, completely ignoring some of the social cues, such as weapons being pointed at it.

"Ah excuse me, but who are you, and what is the name of your people?" he asked excited to meet a new alien race, even if they seemed subservient to Hariric. He asked as the group decided to follow the little guy, when in Rome and all that, almost literally he thought with another quick look around.

"My name is Dobby, I am Master's personal House Elf and friend." Dobby said proudly. Daniel was not sure if he took more pride in being Hariric personal House Elf or his friend more, which actually said a lot about their species. Especially if they were called 'House Elves'. This worried Daniel a bit as there could possibly be abuse in a situation like that, but it seemed the alien was happy as could be, though.

"Are there more of you here?" he asked. "And what can you tell me about this place?"

"There be many many House Elves around here doing whatever work there is when it is found. Many do other things such as watch movies or simple hobbies, as there is often too little work to be done. But Master has found us a few big jobs recently." Dobby said clearly a bit distressed about there not being enough work to go around, but happy about new developments. Daniel had to remind himself that this was an alien species and he could not judge them with a human perspective, or values. "What is it you wish to know about Master's Villa?"

"How is it bigger on the inside and where did all these buildings come from?" he asked while they walked out of the garden and out onto a walkway leading past some of the buildings and away from a clear manor type building.

"With magic of course." Dobby said while looking at him like he was a bit dumb or simple. "And master designed the layout and had the villa constructed to his strict demands. It was a lot of fun being in charge of overlooking the work and making sure it was perfect for Master Hari." he explained happily as the Elf's mood seemed to increase substantially when talking about past work. That also brought an errant thought to the forefront of his mind.

"Do you also have magic Dobby?" he asked the almost childlike alien. Though that might be just a bit unfair of him, maybe a bit of projecting by him onto the small statured alien.

"Of course Elves have magic." Dobby said absentmindedly as they walked past more statues depicting everything from Hariric, to creatures of legend, as well as fountains and other artworks on every corner. That response of Dobby's brought Daniel to some interesting conclusions.

"Does that mean you are a god like Hariric seeings as you have magic as well?" he asked trying to suss out any falsehood Hariric might have laid on them before or gain something to argue with later if needed. Once again he got that look, like he was a child asking questions that were obvious.

"Without Master, all the House Elves would slowly wither away and die in agony." Replied Dobby as if it was any other discussion, almost exasperated at having to explain something he thought was simple. "House Elves have magic borrowed from our Master that is then amplified by our bodies to do House Elf magic." Dobby explained clearly and slowly. "Without a strong source of pure magic that we can feed on, we would die just as you would without food, just more slowly and painfully, while it also drove us mad." Dobby finished answering and continued moving with Teal'c, as he and Jack stopped to think about the implications of such a thing.

That essentially meant that if they ever found a way or reason to kill Hariric, then they would almost assuredly be sentencing this species to death. With that thought, he started to look around as he pondered the issue.

"So you have a symbiotic relationship with your lord? You provide him your services, and he provides you with some of his magic?" Teal'c asked as he finally said something since they had first entered the space. Jack was being equally quiet, maybe he was more affected by their arrival in the trunk the Daniel had thought.

"Yes! As well as his friendship and protection." Dobby replied happily as if someone had finally understood something he was teaching. He looked to Teal'c before speaking again. "You are much smarter than this one." Dobby said indicating to him. That made him feel a bit sheepish, but he was just trying to make sure he had a full understanding of the relationship.

Looking around he was shocked at how far they had walked already and that he could not see the end of the compound. "Dobby, how big is this place?" he asked.

"The Villa is just over a square kilometer, and the whole trunk is only a few kilometers in diameter." Dobby answered to the gobsmacked expression on each of their faces. Daniel could only imagine what Teal'c and Jack were thinking, with applications for military, but he could just imagine the panic the idea of a trunk that could hold a few Goa'uld motherships would cause for the military types. He could just now make out the towering trees that seemed to be a ways off in the distance if the dimensions were Dobby provided were right. However all he could think about is being able to carry all his books with him wherever he went. No longer would he have to pick and choose which where most important, he could simply bring a library.

Just as they were turning a corner they saw Hariric approaching them from one of the buildings. "There is master now, it seems he is done in his workshop." Dobby said before turning to look to them. "It was nice meeting you, but I was in the middle of a movie and will be returning now." he finished, but before he could leave Jack asked his burning question.

"You watch movies as well?" Jack asked more shocked about this then a lot of the other things that they had seen, which make Daniel look at him a bit oddly.

"YES!" Dobby said while excitedly bouncing on his feet. "Have you seen Star Wars? It is one of my favorites. I also like Anime from Japan, they are also exciting. Though I have not been able to get master into watching those yet..." Dobby said as he trailed off in thought. Jack face was priceless and Daniel even made a move to get his camera out to take a picture before Jack recovered and answered.

"Ah, yeah I enjoy a Star Wars marathon every now and then." said Jack a bit hesitantly, and Daniel could understand because it seemed Dobby here was a Star Wars superfan. "Which is your favorite?" Jack asked as he regained his composure.

Before Dobby could answer Hari had finally caught up with them and interrupted before Dobby could answer. "Don't get him started on Star Wars, otherwise we will be here all day." Hariric said clearly having had to deal with the Star Wars superfan one too many times. Dobby having seen Hariric join them gave them all a nod and a wave farewell before disappearing with a pop, obviously back to his movie. It seemed he could teleport. It was kinda odd thinking about an Alien watching Earth movies, but here he was in a magical box that was bigger on the inside doing just that. His life was a bit crazy.

"This is a large compound you have here." Teal'c replied with a bit of scorn in his voice.

"Now now, there is no need for that, there was no slaves used in the building of this place, unless you count the House Elves, which I don't consider slaves." Hariric responded to Teal'c's unvoiced accusation, while pulling out an extremely beautiful and elegant pendant, that was done in some gold and black metal surrounding a white crystal, that was just clear enough to see through. "This will help you determine who is in control of Captain Carter. It will light up blue if Captain Carter is in control, and Black when Jolinar, or another Goa'uld is." Hariric finished while he handed over the stone to Jack, who looked at it before passing it over to him. It had a decent feel to it, but was not too heavy, and was warmer than he expected something metal to be. There was no writing on it he could find, so he passed it back to Hari who was holding out his hand.

"You said that it would help us, does that mean you can tell who is in control?" asked Jack to confirm something they had discussed in the locker room, as it had seemed to be that Hariric could tell who was in control of the host. Possibly even who the Goa'uld inside was. Probably just another one of his powers, which was a growing list they had legitimately started compiling.

"Yes, whenever someone is in control, their aura takes dominance and it is easy for me to see." Hariric said causally as they started their leisurely walk back the way they had come. Which made Daniel wonder how Hari had gotten all the way here and made the pendant before they even arrived. Honestly it would not surprise Daniel at this point if Hari could teleport too. "For example, if Captain Carter was asleep and so was Jolinar, then the stone would actually not shine any color and remain white." Hariric continued.

"How did you make it then?" Jack asked.

"Well I used some Naquadah and changed its properties slightly to change the color for desired effects, then braided it tightly before setting the crystal and then enchanted the whole thing." Hari replied in what appeared to Daniel, to be a completely truthful if clearly simplified answer. "It should be difficult to damage now, as well as be impossible to take off without Captain Carters permission. Which will prevent any Goa'uld within her from doing so, or under duress from say torture. It will also only work temporarily for anyone else but Captain Carter, as she can lone it for a time to someone if she wishes. Perhaps a day." continued Hari as they started to pass by a long swimming pool or bath that only briefly distracted him from thinking about the implications of the pendant.

It was quite interesting to say the least, and implied quite a bit about the versatility of Hari's magic, as the 'god' liked to call it. And to be fair to him it did seem to fit most of the criteria to be called magic, and who was he to say what was magic and what was not. His thoughts were interrupted by Jack doing something stupid by asking "This place is fairly empty, I would have imagined there would be hoards of your guards stationed here to rush out to your defense at a moments notice." That caused Hariric to pause his walking and actually look at Jack with a bit of pondering and surprised look, which sunk Daniel's stomach.

"Hmm, I had never thought of that. However there are a few reasons I would not." Hari said as they resumed walking. Daniel could tell Jack was about to ask what those reasons were, but he was beaten to the punch by the man himself. "And before you ask, this is my private space were I do not take anyone often, as it is somewhat my getaway from constant attention I get from those usually around me. Secondly the only reason I even came with guards was mostly to appease my First Prime and my lovers, and not for my protection."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked before he could stop himself and saw Jack sent him a small smile indicating that he had been about to ask the same question. They had just entered the central park where the he believed the exit was, as Hariric started to answer.

"I have seen no evidence of anything on your base, or in Earth's recent history that could realistically pose a threat to my person that my guards would be able to defend me from." Hari said as they moved through the beautiful gardens. There were flowers he has never seen before that seemed to almost glow and shine, some even swayed independent of the wind. "Personally I just believe that its my people and those close to me that want to watch over me and make sure I don't do something stupid without someone there to back me up. It also might be them trying to reassure themselves of my safety, even if my life is not at risk." he said before continuing. "They are only Human and Jaffa after all." he said while turning to them and giving them a big smirk.

"I call bullshit." Jack said a bit affronted by that answer on a few levels. "So if Teal'c here were to shoot you with his staff, without your technology that wouldn't hurt you?" Jack asked exasperated.

"That would be mostly correct, and if you need a demonstration, we could have Teal'c here give it a go." Hariric answered almost gleefully. Daniel was surprised at how quickly this had turned into a dick measuring contest, but he really shouldn't put it past someone from the military and an admitted former Goa'uld. Teal'c's response was to raise his eyebrow and bring his Staff weapon to the ready, but not aimed at the god yet. "Alright then Teal'c, give me your best shot." Hari said seriously to the Jaffa. Daniel just stood there trying to think how he could stop this before something went wrong.

Before he could say anything, Teal'c from only a half dozen steps away fired his staff right at Hari's head. However before it could reach its final destination, faster than anyone could truly see, Hari caught that plasma bolt with his bare hand. They all looked at it as it quickly dissipated and petered out in Hari's hand, a hand which seemed to be completely fine to Daniel's eyes. To be honest, Daniel was a bit shocked by a few things, Hari's speed, and then the fact that it seemed he had done that without the aid of any technology, but he admittedly was no expert. Looking to Jack and Teal'c, by their looks it seemed they agreed with his opinion.

"Well now that we have all agreed that I am awesome, shall we continue up and not leave Captain Carter waiting while no one believes it's really her?" asked Hariric gesturing to the doorway to the exit hut that they were just standing at during their quick test. Daniel looked around for one last time, as he had wanted to get a closer look at some of the buildings; it was pretty much an archaeologist's wet dream. He hadn't even gotten the chance to go into one before they were already leaving.

* * *

Captain Carter was waiting patiently with the two black armoured guards with two freshly arrived airman as they all looked at the trunk lying open on the ground in front of them. It had only been a few minutes since her team had entered without her, and she still was not sure what to think. Presently her 'guest' was asleep in her head, as when they were confronting the Ashrak Sam had felt Jolinar attempt to give her life in the hope that Sam would survive, which was why she was still so drained. It was at that moment when she had started to trust this 'Tok'ra' that Hari had burst into the room. Quite literally.

Sam was still trying to process what had happened and not having to watch her thoughts or worry about Jolinar in her head helped. What she was trying to decide was how the space within the trunk was larger than the outside, and what theories she assumed to be true in science that she needed to throw out to allow for this... 'observation'. Deciding she had had enough of the silence she looked to one of the black armoured guards and asked a question hoping they would answer.

"Do either of you two know anything about this trunk? What's inside? How does it work?" she asked quickly as they both looked to her as she addressed them. They looked at each other before looking back to her and the one on her right answered.

"We have heard about our Lord's personal manor trunk from some of his magical servants." the closest guard said. "There is much speculation on the exact splendor of the building designs inside, but I have heard it is in a similar design to the old city on our homeworld Argensis. It is also said that there are many magical plants and even some magical animals that live within the villa and the great forest within that my lord is responsible for creating." he finished to Sam's gobsmacked expression.

She had never expected there to be an entire villa inside, let alone a forest that could be described as 'great'. There must be an entire environment to allow for such things, which would mean that the space must be massive. She was not sure how it was possible, but the only thing she could think of was a pocket or bubble of space outside their space-time and linked in some way via the trunk. Often referred to as pocket dimensions in literature, even if that was an incorrect description.

"Do you know of anyone who has been inside?" she asked wondering just what was in there.

"No. I do not know of anyone personally, but My lord's ladies and First Prime all have entered before. It is considered holy land to us who worship Lord Hariric, and many wish to see it once in their lifetime and be blessed by just being able to experience the holy land." said the Phoenix guard quite passionately which still shocked Sam a bit.

It was one thing knowing people worshiped the Goa'uld, and Hari as gods, but it was another to be presented with someone who seemed so genuine in their beliefs, while still being rational. Deciding to take this opportunity and see if she could learn a bit more about their guest, even if she was 'indisposed' at the moment, it was her job, so she asked another question.

"You said ladies, I believe we have met one named Ishta, how many does lord Hariric have?" she asked, not quite sure why she asked that question first or why it mattered to her, but it did as she waited for the answer.

"Lord Hariric, currently has two ladies he is in a long term relationships with." said the other guard who had not said anything yet, surprising Sam as she realized it was a woman. Not that she could tell as their armours seemed to be unisex and did not give anything away before they said something. "There are many who wish to join them in their relationship, but none have succeeded yet, it is as if Lord Hariric has eyes for only a few." finished the guard a bit whimsical. Sam realized that there really was a lot more to these Jaffa guards than she usually gave them credit for.

It seemed that the people who served and followed Lord Hariric were quite different from those they had encountered so far through the Stargate. While her and Jolinar have not 'melded' as Jolinar called it, Sam got flashes of thoughts, or memories every once in a while from her 'guest'. It made for a confusing time as every time she thought about the impossible things he does, she gets the picture of a cute little puppy in her mind from Jolinar. Just as her thoughts were starting to stray, a head appeared from the trunk as Hari emerged closely followed by her team.

Once Hari had come out of the trunk he pulled a beautiful amulet or large pendant from his pocket. It was gold and black with a white crystal inlaid in the middle. He took the pendent and moved to start to place it over her head while asking. "May I?" in a soft questioning voice. She nodded her head in acceptance and watched as he slid the long chain over he head.

When the amulet came to rest on her chest, she saw it light up blue and could almost felt something warm coming from the new piece of jewelry. Looking up to Hari she saw him looking down at it, she decided to ask the questions she was now wondering after the crystal had changed colour.

"What does the blue colour mean?" she asked him picking up the pendant in her hand to look closer at it.

"Blue means that you Captain Carter are in control of your body. Black for when another is, and white for when no one, ie you are asleep." Hari said having taken a step back to give her some room. "It will be quite hard to damage, and no one but yourself can remove it. Not even a Goa'uld inside your body. Finally it will allow you to force any Goa'uld to cede control to you." Hari said to her growing wonder, and interest in how exactly such a small device could do so many things. She would need to take it to her labs and run a few tests.

"Ahrmm." Colonel O'Neill cleared his throat to get her attention as she had already been ready to go down to her lab and figure out how the crystal worked, before he continued. "Carter now I know you've got that little cool amulet, but that still leaves us in the position of believing our guest here that all he says is true."

"Well I can vouch for her myself, which should be sufficient to move her to nicer secure quarters later and be included in these negotiations. That being said it will only be small wait of a couple of days for Jolinar to recover enough to move to another host." Hari answered Jack's question calmly as if it was not really an issue.

"And where are we going to get a new host?" the Colonel asked clearly not liking the idea of anyone becoming a host.

"Well there are a few options we can discuss later at our meeting, but for now take this." Hari said to her pulling an Armband of some kind out of nowhere. It looked like it covered most of the forearm, and she had seen similar things on the Jaffa in Hari's ship.

"What is it for?" Jack asked before she could as she took the Armband and looked it over. It was sleek but clearly technological in design, but nothing seemed activated right now, and she could not make out any design similarities to other Goa'uld technology she had previously examined.

"It is multipurpose Armband that all citizens of the empire have. It performs dozens of functions, like communications, sensors, holographic displays, emergency beacon, basic computing functions, but most importantly for this scenario it provides a shield that automatically activates when it senses danger to the wearer. Seeing as Captain Carter here is in a unique situation, and I now have vested interest in her well being, I had hoped she would wear this device." Hari said explaining the functions of the device in her hand.

To say she was shocked that so much was fit inside this slim Armband was an understatement, or that she was being given such a piece of technology to use, and possibly examine later. Her thoughts and cursory look over the Armband was interrupted by Teal'c this time.

"Is it dangerous in any way to Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked of Hari giving him an extremely serious look. It was heartwarming to see her teammates care so strongly for her safety and display it in such a way.

"No, it's uplink to the public communication network for the Empire has been disabled, which Captain Carter can toggle at will. That being said she will only be able to send messages or access the guest portion of the archives on our version of the internet." Hari said really peaking her interest in what she could possibly find on there. It would be quite the intelligence coup alone if they could learn something of use. "Otherwise privacy is extremely important in most respects in the Empire, and personal information and files on each Armband are kept encrypted by a key unique to each registered user." Hari answered calmly.

"What kind of power source does it use?" she asked still looking it over.

"An enhanced form of Liquid Naquadah due to its stability and power density." Hari answered with a smile on his face, clearly showing he too had interests in these types of things.

"How long will the shield last and is the power source replaceable?" she asked getting to her next question.

"The shield should last for several minutes under sustained small arms fire, and yes they can be replaced simply by mentally commanding the Armband to open the power slot, and replace the liquid charge inside." Hari said while putting his hand into the small black pouch at his hip to pull out four tiny glass sealed containers that held a blue green liquid. "These here are a few extra liquid Naquadah charges, but you should not need those unless you stress the shields, as the armband can pretty much function for dozens of years otherwise." Hari said handing over the glass like vials to her, as she decided to put the armband on.

"The only other two functions that are disabled and not toggleable on that Armband are the nanites that are used to repair the body if it is badly damaged, and the small plasma lance. Neither of these can be activated on this Armband as I have disabled them." Hari said causing her to pausing in equipping the device when he mentioned nanites, before continuing.

When the device was finally equipped she could feel something almost tingly running through her body, before it came to life, and the small screen on the top of it lit up. As she was thinking about how to get it to display the data from sensors about the immediate area, a hologram appeared above the armband showing her a readout from the sensors.

"As you have just discovered most of the functions are activated via mental request or command, and there is even a tutorial included that you can run through on your own time. Either way you can make inquiries to your Armband and the basic VI will try its best to answer or help you. That being said it is somewhat limited without nanites as it cannot feed you information directly into your brain or overlay it in your visual cortex" Hari said to her as she was looking over the sensor data being provided to her, before an important question came to her.

"Why have you given me something like this?" she asked him wondering now more than ever.

"Well mainly as I see no harm, and mostly the reasons I mentioned before." Hari answered before continuing. "I do not believe that you will be able to backwards engineer or even learn a substantial amount from that piece of my technology. The Armband, like most of my new technologies are purposely built to be hard to even attempt to backwards engineer, let alone access them. That being said I have personally come to like our conversations and hope that this gesture will go a long way to improving relations between our people."

"Well we thank you for your gift, but I think we should get the negotiations that brought us all here started." Daniel said while physically cutting of Jack from answering first.

"The only thing I can think to mention is that it will not work for anyone else but you Captain Carter." Hari answered calmly as they all started to make there way back down to the briefing room. The two Airman followed behind keeping watch on herself and their guests. That didn't bother her at all, as it was a good procedure, and it didn't seem like Colonel O'Neill was opposed to her joining them in the trade negotiations.

Getting into the elevators was a bit cramped and she was nearly pushed up against one airman and Hari due to tight spaces. That being said it was only a short trip and they all made it to floor 28, the same level the briefing room was on. Getting out of the elevator she saw that all of the other Phoenix guards where now waiting for them with their chests outside the elevator. She and everyone else looked over to Hariric for an answer.

* * *

"Ah, I believed it best to open up negotiations first by presenting my gifts to the good General and Secretary. So I informed my guards to come to the elevator when we were leaving the room upstairs." Harry said to everyone who was looking at him in question. His answer seemed have appeased everyone, and Captain Carter now had another intrigued look on her face, that she was getting often around him. She only ever increased his opinion of her when they met, her inquisitive mind was on of the things he found most attractive about her.

"I don't think anyone will be unhappy with gifts." Jack said using his usual way of defusing a situation with his fluid attitude.

"I hope not, I got together a number of items, mostly to help with what I have been informed of by the reports I get about your operation, is a financial issues with your government? Them wanting to pull funding or some hogwash like that. You know I won't be around every time, or even most of the time, that something catastrophic goes wrong here." He said to them and clearly surprising them with a few of the hints he was dropping.

"Wait reports, and how do you even know that?" Daniel asked, not even realizing that Jack was sending him a glare for having basically confirmed what had just mentioned.

"Doctor Jackson, can I call you Daniel?" he asked the man as they walked getting annoyed at having to use everyone's titles around here.

"Ah, absolutely, I should have offered when you allowed me to use Hari instead of your full name. So I apologize." Daniel said showing his large amount of humility.

"You have nothing to apologize for Daniel, and to answer your question; I believe that the SGC should assume that any sufficiently advanced species or groups with a vested interest in Earth, are monitoring this institution, or have outright breached your systems and reads your reports themselves. The Goa'uld being the sole exception, at least for now. Myself I rely more on what comes out of your civilian government and what my sensors can pickup, but someone like the Asgard, well they probably know when someone is going to the bathroom around here." he said with a laugh covering up a few of the lies he threw in there. That being said he did hint that he knew of their minor contact with the Asgard as well.

"That would make sense, Sir." Sam said to O'Neill. "Extremely advanced quantum computers would have no problem breaking into our systems. It's only the fact that getting access would be hard for most that stops them, but with a group like the Asgard, they would have no problem doing so remotely." she finished.

"Well that is just swell." O'Neill said as he then led them into a room. "Here is briefing room, let me quickly get the General and then you can present your gifts." he said before entering a small office off to the side of the room, as Daniel went downstairs to get something. Nothing looked different since he last arrived, and thankfully Sam's new armband did not have military authorization, otherwise she would be able to pick up the cloaked spy drone in the room on her Armband's sensors. Thankfully certain information was limited for civilian and guest profiles, which were linked to their sensor profile and not the specific Armband they were using. Daniel returned holding a file folder and say down at the table on the far side.

"Thank you for helping with our situation. This is Major Davis, he is here to represent the pentagon." General Hammond said indicating the early thirties brown haired man that had walked in with him and Arthur Simms. "Colonel O'Neill says that the pendant that Captain Carter is wearing will tell us who is currently controlling her body?" General Hammond asked as he entered the room just after Daniel sat down.

"That is correct General, but as I imagine you will need to see it in action more than one time. Once Jolinar has a new host you will be able to confirm the truth of my words with Captain Carter. Till then shall we begin what has brought us all here today?" he asked looking around the room and seeing everyone's confirmation. His Guards were still outside the door with their grav-chests floating beside them.

"Let us begin, if you would take a seat." General Hammond said as he took the seat at the head of the table, with Major Davis, Simms, and SG-1 taking the side closest to the window, which looked down upon the Stargate.

"Well first before that, I would like to present my gifts to commemorate the official meeting of our two peoples." he said as a duo of Phoenix guards walked in controlling the sixteen chests via their Armbands. "First let us get the most mundane gift out of the way, Gold." he said as his two guards started to take out gold bars and neatly stack them in a corner. Everyone was just looking on for a few moments as they took bar after bar out of the chests. Each brick was stack neatly and he waited till they had already taken out about a hundred before speaking. "There is 5 tons of gold here for you today, in your standard 400 oz bars."

"Wait are those chests bigger on the inside too?" Captain Carter asked excitedly, but before he could answer General Hammond spoke.

"Yes, Captain. Major Castleman of SG-3 just let me know about that unique property of each of the chests just before the start of this meeting." answered the General.

"It is as the General says, I have used some of my magic in expanding the space temporarily inside. I will leave them with you so you may study the effect for the few weeks it will last if you wish. However it is quite different than that of what the rest of SG-1 experience in my Manor Trunk." he said to Samantha as his guards finally got the last bar of gold out of the chests.

"Well I can't say I would ever turn away gold, but what are we to do with it?" Jack asked him clearly looking over at the meter high pile that had already formed.

"Sell it, and help keep the lights on around here." he said to those present as the guards moved a few more chests around the room. "I imagine the power bill alone here is quite outrageous without a DHD to use the gate. I have included a few more gifts along those lines, including a ton of Rhodium, 10 kgs of Plutonium, and a few rare isotopes you can use to study or sell. However what I imagine most of you here would be interested in receiving is this." he said as his guards started to make an even larger pile of refined Naquadah and a much smaller pile of weapons grade Naquadah to the side.

He almost imaged the floor groaning with all the weight on it, but this place was built extremely sturdy. That being said his gifts were taking up a good portion of one corner of the briefing room, with the more sensitive materials in canisters on the table. Captain Carter got up and went around the table and took one of the refined Naquadah bars back to the table to inspect. Its weight was clear as even one bar had her holding it in two hands clearly being weighed down.

"What is that you got there Captain?" Arthur Simms asked.

"Sir this is refined Naquadah, and it has incredible scientific and military applications. We have been trying to get enough Naquadah to do some of our research projects for ages, but the amounts we have been able to get are minimal at best." she said as she looked over the bar now sitting on the table in front of her. Teal'c only raised a single eyebrow and went back to observing the guards unload the rest.

"I understand that Earth has no Naquadah itself, so I thought it would make an appropriate gift." he said as he took a seat, as one of his Jaffa put a plain folder in front of him with a number papers inside. "I hope you eagerly accept my gifts today, but understand I will not be so free with giving away materials and other things in the future."

"I can assure you we greatly appreciate your gifts, even if they come in part to help us with an internal issue we are faced with." General Hammond said politely alluding to the internal strife that the SGC was having with certain elements of their civilian government. Clearly O'Niell had told him about what he knew of the SGC before they came in the room. Some of his reports had mentioned a group called the NID, and an individual by the name of Senator Kinsey who had their eyes on the Stargate for various reasons. Honestly it was not his problem and he would let the good folks here handle it. "That being said, we would like to know what type of agreement we can come to here today?" Hammond asked of him.

"I would like to see some form of trade treaty come to fruition during these talks. I do believe that it is too early to discuss something like a full alliances or anything similar. That being said I am open to trade, and providing assistance in certain situations or emergencies." he said opening his folder in front of him. Inside was a few papers on things his people were willing to trade and what they wanted return and all their values in Credits, but for now he kept it in front of himself.

"I think we can come to terms with something along those lines." Hammond said smoothly as he looked to Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson.

"What do you require from us, and what are you willing to offer? I only ask because I imagine you have a better idea than we do." Daniel asked him.

"Well there are a number of things that Earth can offer that are of value to my people, and should cost you little in return." he started before being interrupted by Jack.

"It you are going to say hosts, I am gonna have to stop you right there." Jack said with a bit of flare.

"No Colonel, there is no need for Hosts within the Empire as there are no mature Goa'uld." he explained once again stating for the record that he was not a Goa'uld. "What I was getting to was things like consumer goods, Earth entertainment, goods like I mentioned in our short meeting on board my Flagship. There are other things but most are related to food, consumer goods, or cultural items." he said to the table seeing that they all looked interested in that, especially Teal'c.

"And what would you offer in return?" Daniel asked softly again.

"Well for one we can work out a few rates for materials such as Naquadah, but I am also willing to trade any common Ra era Goa'uld technology." he said taking a dramatic pause as he looked at the shocked expression of those at the table. "Provided you can offer sufficient terms, and I have some for sale." he explained.

"Wait anything, like even big honking space guns, and what the heck does Ra era even mean?" Jack asked almost excitedly looking around the table for an answer.

"We shall look over the fact that the Goa'uld lack many big weapons not attached to ships, then yes I will sell you 'big honking space guns'." he said confirming the Colonel's question. "As to Ra era, that means any common technology current as of the death of Ra. Anything that has been developed since I will not be trading for the foreseeable future." he told them.

"I imagine that would exclude trading to us those new ships you used to help defend Earth?" Captain Carter asked him.

"That is correct, those were designed after Ra's death by myself. They also include many new technologies I have created since Ra's fall." he said. "That being said most other tech you have encountered from the Goa'uld is on the table; but as I said something like a Ha'tak mothership may be out of your purchasing range for some time." he said with a chuckle, but could also feel a bit of disbelief coming from those around him. Their emotions best summed up with the idea that what he was offering was almost too good to be true from their perspectives.

"Wait you're telling me that if we could get enough stuff together that you want, you would trade us a mothership like Apophis'." Jack asked.

"Hmm technically those are not Ra era as they have upgrades to their Hyperdrives, but yes I would, as I would most likely include similar Hyperdrive upgrades to facilitate the trade quicker." he said to the now smiling Air force officer. "That being said they would cost a significant amount as I alluded to earlier."

"Finally someone who will trade us something to actually defend ourselves with." said Jack both excited and a bit exasperated.

"Here is a list of items that I wish from you all priced in Empire Credits. The currency used by the Empire. Included in the list is a number of larger agreements I would like to get as well on the top, and a list of things we can offer the Earth and the SGC on the last page." he said handing out packets of papers to each person at the table leaving him with 2 left in front of himself. He let them look it over a bit, not interrupting them.

"Wow you were not lying, if I am reading this right you are offering quite a bit for a yearly subscription of the latest offerings of Earth's TV, Music, and Movies industries for the Star Empire's use." Daniel said looking up from the sheet in front of him.

"Yes, while I know you can't really sell me them, it is more of a courtesy offer, as it would be quite easy for my people to simply take them without offering anything in return." he said honestly to those around the table, which seemed to mollify most of them. "It is basically me paying for the entertainment my people will get anyways, and it also gives them great insight into Earth and other cultures. If you notice there is a similar offering for books and other written material as well." he said pointing out another item a few lines down.

"Where is the stuff you are willing to offer in return?" O'Neill asked him obviously not having gotten through most of the paper yet.

"It is closer to the back and is a far smaller list, but that can be expanded upon as requested, and each year when we renegotiate trade terms, as I think will be necessary." he said to everyone at the table, with a few of them flipping through the papers quickly.

"What could you ever want a painting like 'A Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh?" Daniel said clearly confused. "And want it enough to offer 50m Credits?"

"Well Van Gogh happens to be my favorite artist, and that is my favorite example of his work. So of course I would include it, even if I don't expect to actually receive it in trade, though the cost for that would be coming out of my personal funds. It may help you understand a bit better what my wants are in respects to Earth. How could I ever go and visit my favorite gallery and paintings if you somehow get Earth blown up?" he asked with a bit of humour and seriousness in his voice.

"Hey! We try our hardest here!" Jack said only mockingly offended.

"I do recognize the good work you have done here. I think Teal'c and the change in the Jaffa people over the last year is good enough proof of that, so you need not convince me Colonel." he said seriously but with a smile. "Now one thing not included on that paper is medical technologies. There are many such technologies I am still unwilling to fully share, however that does not mean the SGC can't facilitate the use of those tech for their own personal."

"What type of medical technologies are we talking about here?" General Hammond asked quite serious.

"Well there is always my nanite technology that I have done substantial improvements over a number years. Other than that, there are other medicines and cures available to me due to my unique sets of skills." he answered the generals question quite frankly waving his hand making light appear. "I think it is really going to be a case by case situation, and besides a few select Antibiotics not currently discovered by Earth, there is little in the way of mainstream medical technology I can offer. I imagine you do not wish to start distributing Goa'uld Handheld healing devices to the public, even if they could be used by anyone?"

"No, not at this moment." Secretary Simms said just before Captain Carter asked her burning question he could see she was just holding in as to not interrupt the important guest from her government.

"Is it actually possible for you to provide us with Goa'uld handheld tech that is usable by someone, even without Naquadah in their blood?" Carter asked him seriously, and with quite a bit of excitement. It quickly brought a smile to his face, at how infectious her attitude towards new ideas and tech was.

"Yes, provided minor modifications. They still will take training and some not small part of skill to use of course, but yes it would be entirely possible." he said happily to the Captain.

"Holy crap you weren't lying, a mothership for 500,000,000 credits." Colonel O'Neill said as he had finally found where the mothership was listed in the set of papers.

"Yes, as you can see, quite expensive, but possible with a good volume of trade. There are well over twenty million people now within the Empire and growing by thousands every day, so it is not a small market for consumer goods." he gave his honest opinion on the matter.

"Moving that quantity of goods will be quite difficult through the SGC and the Stargate here." Captain Carter said, pointing out a small problem in the plan she had found.

"Yes I anticipated that issue, that is why Ring Platforms are included on that list, and I will even offer to install the first three for free." he said to them finally getting to another thing he had wanted to discuss, but thankfully Captain Carter had already found the one small issue he had also thought of.

"I imagine you will then use your ships in orbit, and either ship it that way or through your gate there?" Caster asked him back which he nodded to in confirmation.

"What about power generation?" Major Davis asked. Getting him thinking about it for a few seconds before answering.

"For smaller more portable needs, a Glider power generator can easily be retrofitted to those needs. I think our resident Jaffa here would be able to even show you how to do so, it's quite easy. A lot of Goa'uld tech is fairly idiot proof. For larger things I believe you are better off studying Goa'uld designs and developing your own improved versions. Otherwise the fusion reactors my ship's sensors have detected here on Earth, are going to be your best bet for large scale planetary power generation. Not that they couldn't be drastically improved with Naquadah, something to think about." he said dropping the quite obvious hint, something someone would have thought about sooner rather than later.

"You don't think the larger Goa'uld Naquadah generators would help to us?" Major Davis asked, questioning what he was just told.

"They are fairly poorly designed by my or even your standards. For small scale applications the Goa'uld nearly exclusively rely on liquid Naquadah, for larger items their power generation becomes more and more inefficient. That being said you can buy tech that will give you ample examples to work with to create your own, or simply improve existing ones." he said

"I have been authorized by the President to accept any agreement I felt was agreeable to this organization and to the country as a whole." Secretary Simms said interrupting them. Harry could see Major Davis also nodding his head in agreement to something unsaid. "Therefor I would like to officialize this agreement, with possible minor negotiations on the price of each item provided by Earth, as some prices may not reflect the cost to acquire them here." Arthur Simms said to him quite seriously.

"The prices in credits for Earth items were based off prices here on Earth sourced via your Internet, but there bounds to be a few that were not well priced, so we can agree future negotiations on each individual item price." he said using the royal we or in this case the imperial we. "I can have one of my Elves draw up an agreement in a few minutes and we can sign if you wish. If this trade deal goes well over then next year, we can discuss adding more treaty points, such as cooperating on certain agenda items." he said getting up to shake the General and Secretary's hand.

"That sound agreeable." Simms said taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking it before letting go as they both sat back down.

"Will your Elf servant be arriving via the Stargate?" Hammond asked quirking his eyebrow at the use of the word Elf.

"No the servant I speak of lives within my Manor Trunk, and is already producing the document as we speak." he said as a large sheet of parchment appeared in the middle of the table. "If Doctor Jackson would like to look it over before we sign to ensure it is as we discussed?" he asked.

"Doctor if your would. Captain, Major, please assist him." General Hammond said as they took the large sheet of parchment and started to read the terms. They were fairly straight forward but a few things caused them to pause and ask about.

"It says here that in times of emergency any Earthling or Citizen of the Empire may request protection with either party." Daniel asked, as he pushed his glasses up on his nose looking up and around the table. Harry looked to see what everyone was thinking about at that moment.

"That is to provide for the possibility of say a SGC team seeking shelter with a group of my troops they may encounter or vice versa. As it has already occurred twice, with myself and SG-1, and another SGC team coming to one of my planets, our people will encounter each other more and more in the coming future." he said to everyone. "I believe if there was ever a time where a SGC team was being pursued by an enemy, than if they encountered my soldiers they should know they could seek aid there. That being said it is not an obligation on either side to provide such in times outside of emergencies." he said seeing the general agreement from everyone as Daniel went back to reading the document.

"I can see the benefit of something like that." O'Neill said finally having looked up from the papers he was still looking through. "I like what I have seen so far in this meeting, but General." O'Neill said getting the good General's full attention. "I am not 100% comfortable having long term relations with Hari here and his people till we have had a chance to visit his homeworld and see for ourselves how things are done there. For now all we have is the word of Hari here and a few other individuals, with little proof of our own." O'Neill said honestly to everyone, which had the general getting clearly upset with the man at possible upsetting the apple cart that was almost to market.

"Well that is not really an issue, a trip can easily be arranged to Argensis, my capital world. In fact, I would love to introduce SG-1 to Anaitis my other lover. She is in fact in charge of most civilian related government within the Empire, and will be in charge of most trades that occur. Where as my First Prime is basically the head of the Military." he said explaining a bit about the Empire, clearly having diverted Daniel's attention from the document in front of him as he looked up in interests.

"I believe that would be acceptable." General Hammond said before looking over to O'Neill and saying his next bit. "And that should allay any other fears others may have." he said sternly to the Colonel, telling the man in no uncertain terms to can it.

"I wish to confirm that the Jaffa in your Empire are free to choose their own path, and whether or not to pray to you as well?" Teal'c asked extremely seriously, more serious than he ever usually was.

"That is true Teal'c, you can ask any of my guards if you wish. I believe there are a few of them who do not see me as their god included here in my Phoenix Guards that could could talk with. In fact there is a growing number of Jaffa that have chosen to leave military service and move into civilian or commercial sectors. Why do you ask?" he replied actually intrigued where this was going.

"I wish to confirm this with my own eyes first, and if it is true, then I wish to request sanctuary for my son and wife. In continuing my battle against the Goa'uld here with those at the SGC, I will bring many enemies to my family's doorstep. I wish to spare them this, by finding them somewhere safe they can freely live their lives as Jaffa." Teal'c replied to him with something totally unexpected. Honestly there was zero reason for him to decline, and about a half dozen he can think of right off the top of his head to accept Teal'c family into his domain.

"Well that can easily be arranged during your trip to Argensis with SG-1. Ishta can show you around to some of the Jaffa communities as she is far more involved in that area than myself." he said nodding to the stoic Jaffa. "As to you wife and son living in the Empire, emigration is open to all who request it on one of my planets. There are ample routes to full citizenship as well, or simple asylum. This also applies to your family Teal'c." he said seriously to the Jaffa who nodded his head slightly and gave a small smile before sitting back in his chair.

"Then I look forward to our future travels." Teal'c said with a large smile looking to his teammates.

"General, the document looks to be all in order." Captain Carter said getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"It does indeed. It's almost as if I am reading a contract from Earth." Daniel said looking over at him.

"You are already aware that I often visit Earth Daniel, and before you ask no I will not stop visiting till a joint body representing most of Earth is asking me to or requesting my visits be done through some official channel." he said looking at those around the table, cutting off that area of discussion. He was being honest there, and was not expecting something like every country being represented by said body; but enough countries represented to cover a good chunk of the planet's population.

"Well then let us sign this, and break for a the day and reconvene once I have informed the President of the result of the negotiations?" Arthur Simms asked him, and he nodded in agreement. Summoning two beautiful self inking fountain pens in a black wood holder he put it on the table by the parchment before handing one to the secretary and taking one himself. The looks the new additions had gotten made him smile a bit on the inside, having pulled another small prank.

It only took them twenty seconds to sign and once that was done the document flashed before a copy appeared on the top. He took that and handed it to the General Hammond as another copy appeared. The second copy he took and rolled up before putting in his pouch at his side, earning him an eyebrow raise from Teal'c. Finally the original document flashed before disappearing entirely.

"Incredible, and where did the original go?" Arthur asked having watched the display in awe.

"The original is being held by magic itself, should one of either of our copies get destroyed unintentionally, than another copy will appear from the original. Only when the agreement is broken will the original reappear in front of the non-offending party, and tear itself in half." he explained the magical contract paper. They were not bidding or anything, just made for super convenient articles to write a contract on. No need to compare contracts to ensure they were the same, or have to sign multiple copies. Nope magic handled all of that and provided each party in the agreement with a copy.

"Well a lot has been achieved here today, so let us recess till tomorrow. I will have Doctor Jackson show you back to your rooms, where you can rest and get something to eat." General Hammond said dismissing everyone and Daniel led them out of the briefing room with a few Airman following his guards.

It ended up being quite the eventful day, and he just knew that Jolinar was going to be kicking herself that she managed to sleep through the whole thing when she was recovering. Not that she wouldn't be able to get some information from Captain Carter, but certainly not all of it as he could tell they had not melded, their auras where too dissimilar.

Walking down the hallway he had a huge smile on his face, and really could not wait to introduce SG-1 to Ana, and see what they thought of each other. It will be fun destroying all the remaining preconceptions SG-1 may have had about him because of the former Goa'uld connection. That thought brought an even bigger smile to his face and topped the day off as being great in his mind.

 **Chapter End.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well here we are, I am now officially putting this story on Hiatus for a number of months while I take a small break from writing and then I want to write a few chapters for my GOT story, as I have had a hankering to touch a fantasy world and low tech again for some time now. That being said I will still most likely be working on this story during my off time when an idea comes to me and I want to get it down on paper, it happens all the time to me. Finally, thanks you **ALL** for all your wonderful reviews and I try to read and respond to all of them, if I don't get back to you within a reasonable amount of time send me another message or something similar. In fact between releasing this chapter and the last there has been over 200 reviews from new readers coming in starting at the beginning, to those catching up on the most recent chapter, to the crazy dedicated readers who say they are on their third or fourth reread. It crazy to see so many people enjoying the story, and I hope to see many many more in the future!_


End file.
